The Enigma of Loki's Daughter
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Loki had a daughter. She was abandoned on Earth for reasons she didn't know at the time. Her life has never been a perfect fairy tale. This is her story. (Project: New Generation Prelude #6)
1. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Prologue

**For all of you reading The Story of Emily Stark, this is the origin story of one of her close friends, Britney Braun. But she wasn't Britney Braun at the start...**

 **Thank you to Ophelia Lokisdottir for giving me the idea to write this so freaking long ago. I just published it now because I was always changing how I was going to write it. Now, it's here and I am over-the-moon excited. I hope you all enjoy this story!**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Prologue

The name I received at birth was Sigyn Lokisdottir. That means that my father is Loki myself. According to The Nine Realms, he's The God of Mischief and was imprisoned for his crimes against Midgard. My mother's name is Amora. She's more known by her alter ego: The Enchantress. It's not known if she has done anything harmful or dangerous, but with her magic, she has the potential and the wrong intentions.

If you didn't put the pieces together, that means that I am from two strands of pure evil.

Although I didn't solve the puzzle at the time.

Like most people, I don't remember much from my early childhood. At least, not my first one. All I remember were the depressing events like being alone even though there were people around me, the horrors no child should ever experience or witness such as: abuse, betrayals, deaths, and that's just the start of an endless list that will only continue to grow.

Despite being abandoned at such a young age on Midgard, there was a bright side. Other than growing independent, my mind was open to everything. Every star, every planet, every world.

There were times where I looked sad on the outside when I really wasn't and the other times it was switched around. I always wondered where I came from. Who my family was, granted I still had one; Why did my memories start with long locks of golden blonde hair and a flood of green sparkles?; Why was I abandoned on Midgard in the first place?

Eventually, I got all the answers to my questions...even though they took years to get and a portion of them weren't what I wanted.

This is the story of all the hugs, kisses, screams, insults, bruises, questions, tears, and blood I contributed.

This is the story of Amber, Crystal Hepburn, Courtney Brown, Britney Braun, and Sigyn Lokisdottir.

This is my story...

* * *

 **You like so far? And yes, I know that Sigyn is technically the wife of Loki but let's forget about that. I just like the name Sigyn.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	2. Amber: Lifestyle

Amber: Lifestyle

I start my day looking at my reflection in the dirty mirror standing on my tiptoes just to be able to see my whole face. I'm four years old so excuse me for being short. My once golden blonde hair has faded to a dimmer shade, my face is nearly grey from the lack of edible food and clean water, and I'm so skinny that all I'm made of is skin and bone. I look at what I'm wearing. It's the same white nightgown for too long. It goes down to just below my bony knees and it's ripped at the seams and underneath the arms.

Everyday is the same thing: wake up, look in the mirror, eat a piece of stale bread, stay away from Albert, wander around this big empty house, go to sleep, and repeat.

Albert is the man around here. It's only us two in his big ugly house in the middle of nowhere. Everything is torn apart. Wallpaper is peeling, rickety staircase, holes are all over the walls and floors, windows are shattered, bugs are crawling in every corner, and there's no light. The exterior isn't a sight either. The grass is brown, the perimeter is made up of barbed wire and tall, dead trees, there's never any sunshine because the black clouds never seem to disappear. It's no wonder we're the only two people here.

More about Albert: according to him, he found me on his doorstep four years ago when I was just a baby (making me four years old today as I have already mentioned). To him, I was _"the beautiful baby girl with golden blonde hair and greenest of all green eyes."_ Ever since then, he's kept me as his own. Albert's this tall, lanky guy, who always has the need to wear the same polo shirt but in different colors everyday. His hair is graying and slowly falling out. I said earlier that there was a slot in my timetable reserved for staying away from him. That's because he spends the day in one room drinking and screaming at someone. I don't know who since nobody's ever visited here and the only other person in this house is me.

Fact: Amber isn't my real name. I don't know what my real name is and neither does Albert. That's the name he gave me and it stuck.

According to Albert, I was abandoned by my father - or, a man that Albert assumed was my father. Years ago, a man showed up here and placed me on the doorstep. The man knocked on the door and Albert opened the door and found me in the snow. Albert tried looking for someone and only saw a man disappear. Yes, disappear. Out of thin air. My dad - or whoever that man was - must have hated me so much that he decided to leave me in this wrecked place. I don't know why though. Why bring me here of all places? It's not like I _did_ anything. Did I?

I exit the bathroom and make my trip down the rickety steps. Every step is dangerous. I almost fell through once. I walk into the kitchen and pull a piece of bread from the table. I bite through it and it's practically a rock.

I make my way around the house to enter a big room of nothing. Every single room is nothing. This whole house is nothing.

I am so bored.

If one had to ask me what's the first thing I remember from the beginning of my life, they'd think I was weird. All I remember are these long locks of golden blonde hair that looked like mine when my hair used to have life and a flood of green sparkles. I've been thinking about that but nothing really useful ever came to mind. The golden locks were probably my mothers but the flood of green sparkles makes no sense. I used to have hope that she would fun me because my dad ditched me here, but she never found me. I even told Albert once about my first memory and the possibility of my mother, but this was his response:

"Witches don't exist, child. Stop imagining that crap."

It's ironic how he responded like that when he told me that my "dad" just "disappeared".

You know? If I told other people about my situation, some wouldn't care, others would call for help, and there would be this one person who'd tell me that everything will get better. That I would have to wait for it to get better. Well guess what? I've waiting for four years and nothing. You'd say it'll get better, but guess what?

I know the truth. It probably won't.

* * *

 **I hope you like it so far.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	3. Amber: Washed Up

**I really should be asleep right now.**

* * *

Amber: Washed Up

I spend this day in my room sitting in the corner. My room is as scary as all the other rooms in this house. There's really nothing in here. It isn't even my bedroom. I have no bed. I just have a pillow on the floor in the corner beside the window which is where I sleep.

I decide to get out and just walk around. I pass by Albert's room and hear him talking again. Usually, I would ignore it, but today, I hear my name.

"She's just here." I hear Albert say about me. I have no idea who he's talking to. I always think he's talking to himself, but this time, I take all the courage I have to peek through one of the holes near the bottom of the door. I see his legs and someone else's. He's been talking to someone else this whole time? That can't be. Nobody else has ever come through the front door.

"Please tell me she is weak." The other voice says. It's a woman. Through the hole, I can see that she's wearing black boots and a small green dress. I can't make out a face.

"Barely alive." Albert replies. "She looks to weigh nothing more than a feather."

"Good. That Loki was always predictable. Put the girl in a place so isolated from the rest of you mortals so nobody would ever find her. Even me. He was wrong."

What's a Loki? Who is this lady? What does she want with me?

"How much longer will it take?" Albert asks her. I don't know what he's talking about but a pit in my empty stomach tells me that this is bad. "She'll die sooner or later."

The woman snickers evilly. "Relax, you simple mortal. I will take of her when the time comes. I attempted to before but realized that I cannot. Now I must wait."

No. She won't. I don't want her to.

I back away from the door. I have to get out of here. But how? I run back to my room and begin thinking. I look out the window and see one of the trees. The tree in front of my window has a branch just nearby. I have an idea. I open my window and climb to the edge. I open my arms and leap out towards the branch. The branch lands underneath my armpits and snaps. I'm falling before I hit the ground hard. I should be in pain, but I'm not for some odd reason.

"Amber!" I hear Albert screaming. I look up and see him leaning out his window. He's looking right at me and then he's not.

He's going to get me. After being with that woman, I don't think it will end well for me.

I begin running. I run around to the back of the house and see something I have never noticed before. Within the barbed wire fence is a hole about my size. I scurry over and crawl into it. Thankfully I'm too skinny or else I would have never made it. I can hear Albert screaming from the other side but that only encourages me to crawl faster.

The dirt below me begins feeling wet. I continue to make my way through until I begin falling again.

I land in water.

Rushing water.

I do my best to keep my head above water since I don't know how to swim. My arms and legs flail and kick around as the water tugs me in every direction possible. I hit against a metal wall over and over again.

Eventually the water gets too deep and I have no choice but to hold my breath. I could die in here. Dying here means that the strange lady who wanted to 'take care of me' doesn't have to. That's a good thing, right? I try to guess what she wants with me but I can't think of anything. I am running out of strength to hold my breath.

To my luck, the water level lowers and I am able to breathe again. I gasp for air. I have never been more grateful to be able to breathe. The water level eventually disappears and I find myself sitting on wet sand. I clamp some in my hand and let it to.

I get up and my legs are wobbly. My hair and nightgown are dripping wet. The wind picks up and almost blows me away. I'm freezing.

I don't know where I am right now. All I know is that I think I'm safe. I'm away from Albert and that lady. I doubt they'll be able to find me here. I mean, if I don't know where I am, how could they?

I look straight and see a big body of water. I can't tell whether it's a lake or an ocean - I don't know the difference between the two. The sun is setting which means that it will be dark soon. I turn around and see a multitude of buildings at enormous heights. They almost reach to the sky.

I wasn't expecting that.

I never thought about the world outside of that one trapped house. It's so big out here. It's colorful. It's vibrant. It's alive. There are actual people here. I shouldn't feel alone but I still am. I am not those people. I have no home to go to when the sun goes down.

What's a little girl like me supposed to do in a big place like this?

* * *

 **Take a guess at what city she washed into.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	4. Amber: Bright Lights

**This story is off to a good start so far. Yay!**

* * *

Amber: Bright Lights

The big city is dark at night. Everyone around tries their best to either make it home, or go out and party. The people here are different then what I've imagined. They're different colors, sizes, and dress differently. Some outfits are more revealing than others. But most of all: it's crowded. I've never seen so many people at once in my life.

I look up and there are these giant pictures of products that I never knew existed. One is for something that looks like water called 'Crystal Pepsi'. It could be in a can or a bottle. I'm guessing it's a drink since there are people in the ad drinking it. There's another giant picture across from it. I don't know what it's for but it says: "Classic Film - Breakfast at Tiffany's - Staring: Audrey Hepburn." I tilt my head looking at it better. Nope. Still no clue what it is.

I continue walking down the streets. I'm looking for some clue as to where I am and even though there are words around me announcing this place, I can't read.

I know it gets colder at night which isn't good for me right now. My hair is dripping wet and my tattered nightgown is soaked. As the wind brushes me, it pierces my skin. It feels like ice is stabbing me. There is no benefit to being extremely thin right now.

I walk into an alleyway because the two walls will block me from the harsh winds. This alleyway is full of garbage bags piling up way over my head. The smell is rancid which makes me cover my mouth and nose with my hands. The wind isn't reaching me here but I'm still freezing. Is that a sign of dying? I think it is. I don't want to die now. I just got out of Albert's watch. I can't go back to him. Especially with that lady around.

I hear a loud noise.

I begin running. I don't know who they are and I don't want to. At the end of the alley is a fence too big for me. No, no, this can't be. There are no holes to simply climb over and the noise is getting louder. I see flashes of blue and red. I have a feeling that they're bad.

I see an open window at my reach. I jump to the ledge and climb over. I hop to the ground and see that I'm inside. Great. I look around and the place is empty. That's disappointing. I was hoping that there would be food, water, or even some clean clothes here. But no, nothing.

I walk across the room and climb out the window to be back on the streets. I'm on the other side of the fence and the bright lights have faded away. I continue walking. I just realized that the darker it gets, the less crowded the streets get, but the brighter the buildings get. It's beautiful.

I hear another noise coming from behind me. I turn around and see that it's a man. He's short, dirty, and is wearing layers and layers of rags. At least he's warmer than me. His grimy shopping cart is full of an assortment of items. He looks at me and opens his mouth. Some of his teeth are missing.

Honestly, I don't know what to do in this situation.

"What's a little girl like you doing on the streets of Toronto at night?" He asks me. I got my location. It's a place called Toronto.

I shrug my shoulders in response.

"Did you run away from your orphanage?" He asks. It's amazing how he was able to piece together that I'm an orphan. Maybe it's my size. Or my appearance.

I nod my head. You could say that Albert's place was an orphanage.

I'm getting tired and colder really fast. I think I'm dying but it can't be the end. I remember Albert saying to that lady that I was dying and she told him to relax. And I fell off of the top of the tree and slammed onto the ground, but there was no pain. I survived rushing water without any knowledge of how to swim. Either that was luck, or some other explanation I don't know yet.

I hear the man ask me another set of questions but his face is a blur. I blink my eyes a few times and shake my head. He's still a blur.

"Are you okay?" Is the last question he asks in that set. Thankfully I understand that one.

I tremble. "I'm dying." I manage to say.

He takes a step over in my direction maybe to help me, but he stops in his tracks for some reason. My vision clears and I see his eyes open in fear, alarm. His shaking hand points at me. I look at my pale bony hands and see that they're shimmering.

They're sparkling a bright green that lights up the dark alleyway. It's the same green from my first memory. That man runs off screaming something. The green sparkles shoot out in two different rays. I'm about to run away but the rays wrap around me. I scream as loud as possible and fall over.

The green doesn't disappear and I don't know how to make it stop. In fact, it's the last thing I see before blacking out and seeing nothing.

* * *

 **From this point on, this is where the story begins to connect with aspects you are all probably familiar with.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	5. Lies, Lies, and More Lies

**Yes, I know there is no name before the chapter title like the past ones, I did that on purpose.**

* * *

Lies, Lies, and More Lies

I'm not sure what happened after I blacked out in that alleyway but I woke up and I saw white instead of green. I'm alive. There's a light above my head that's not the sun. I think I'm indoors. The room itself is small but has a strong smell - it's nice though. Kind of refreshing. I feel what I'm lying down on and it's a bed, the comfiest bed I've ever lied down on. I look up and see some sort of contraption slowly beeping. It has a clear tube that's connected to my arm and dripping liquid and another clear tube is attached to my nose. I carefully remove the one around my nose before taking off the one at my arm.

I don't know where I am, but something in me doesn't want to find out.

I feel stronger today. Stronger than I've ever been. I take myself out of the bed sheet and realize that I'm in a new (and softer) white nightgown. Someone changed my outfit. I'll try not to think of that too much. I look at my arms and legs and realize that I have more muscle and fat than when I was dying in that alleyway in Toronto. I look at my skin and it's no longer grey but has color. I take a strand of my hair and see that it's golden blonde again. Maybe that swarm of green sparkles saved me?

I take a few steps towards the door but stop when I see the door handle turning. An older man walks in. He is tall with his black hair gelled and wearing a dark uniform with a white lab coat over it. The logo on the jacket has a logo of a bird which I don't understand.

"Haven't you had a night." The man states. I stare at him. Maybe he's friendly? "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess..." I mumble.

"I'm the doctor who has been watching over you." He tells me. "Don't worry, you're safe." I better be. But am I really? "There are a couple of agents who need to ask you some questions is that okay with you?"

I shrug my shoulders. The doctor takes that as a yes as he takes my hand and begins leading me behind him. He takes me down a hallway where I see other people dressed like him. They're in a hurry with clipboards in their hands. This doctor takes me to a room where two female agents stand. One of them is tall and slender with her brown hair wrapped in a tight bun sitting behind her head. The second one is curvy with loud, red curls resting on her shoulders. The redhead looks at me and then looks away dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve. The brunette walks up to me and leans over so she's about my height.

"Hi there." She greets nicely. I just look back at her.

The doctor whispers a few words to the redhead who can only nod her head in response. Her eyes still have tears for some reason. Then the doctor walks out leaving me with the two agents.

"I'm Agent Maria Hill." The brunette tells me. Her expression is gentle which is relaxing to see. "My fellow agent over there is Agent Natasha Romanoff."

Natasha gives a small wave. She still hasn't said a word to me which I don't understand. Maria leads me to a chair which I climb into. Maria sits on the other side of a table and Natasha stands behind her. Natasha, for some reason, seems more nervous than Maria.

Natasha gives me a small smile. "You're - you're just a little girl." She states. "How old are you?"

"Four." I reply.

Natasha takes a deep breath. "Four-years-old. You're only a child and you were wandering the streets of Toronto at a late hour. What was the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"Um..." I hesitate. "I was talking to a homeless man and then passed out." I decide that it would be best _not_ to bring up the whole green sparkle part.

"Was there anything else?" Maria asks probably implying the green sparkles. I shake my head. Maria adjusts herself in her seat. "That homeless man was the one who called the authorities. He was screaming into the phone something about witchcraft. What do you have to say about witchcraft?"

Oh no.

"Witches don't exist." I say quoting Albert. It's the best response I could think of. Maria and Natasha nod their heads.

"According to the homeless man," Natasha starts. I can see her hands trembling a bit. "You ran away from your orphanage. Is that true?" I nod my head. "Who was in charge of that orphanage?"

"A man." I think it's best not to disclose his name or anything about that place. The last thing I want is to go back. "I didn't know his name."

Is lying a bad thing? Albert told me it was but right now, it's saving my life.

"Was it a nice orphanage?" Maria asks.

"Far from it." I tell them. If I started describing every aspect of that house that were repulsive, this questioning session will never end.

"How long have you been in that orphanage?"

"Three or four years." I play with a strand of my hair. I squirm around in my chair. It's too big for me.

"How many other kids were in there with you?"

I tilt my head a bit and open my mouth in confusion. "There were supposed to be other children there?"

Maria turns to face Natasha. Natasha is tense about this whole scenario. Whenever Natasha looks at me, she tears up which I don't understand. I did nothing to her. Natasha looks at Maria and nods her head in shirt, quick nods.

"Has the man watching over you ever..." Maria starts. "...touched you in a way that you weren't comfortable with."

I stare at Maria with my green eyes wide open. I shake my head rapidly and Maria sighs in relief. Natasha is still tense for some reason and I start looking at her. And Natasha sees that I notice her mood.

"I'm sorry..." Natasha apologizes. "It's just that I have a daughter at home. She's about your age."

I nod my head.

"Are we done here?" I ask the two ladies.

Natasha looks at Maria.

"We're done with the questioning." Maria says which makes me happy. "For now, you're staying here, okay?" I nod my head again. "Just one last thing, do you have a name?"

"I do." I respond. I pause for a second. I can change my name. I can create a new identity. They don't know my real name, neither do I, and they don't have to know about Amber. That way, Albert would never be able to find me. It would be harder. But what could my new name be? I think back to the city and the advertisements I saw. One was for 'Crystal Pepsi' and the other one was for something involving Audrey Hepburn. I got it.

"Crystal Hepburn." I tell them. It's a lie but who cares. Most of my answers today were lies.

* * *

 **Goodbye Amber, hello Crystal.**

 **We saw some familiar characters, just wait for the future. I know I'm excited.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	6. Crystal Hepburn: Greater Love

Crystal Hepburn: Greater Love

My name is Crystal Hepburn. It's been a year since Amber disappeared. Nobody has been looking for me or Amber and maybe no one ever will.

SHIELD placed me in an orphanage in London, Ontario once they thought I was mentally stable after all the trauma I've been through. It is nicer here. The house is in top condition, there are other girls around (it's a girls only orphanage), and there's real food. There are three ladies in charge, all nuns: Sister Catherine, Sister Jasmine, and Sister Dominique. They're all different. Sister Catherine is the eldest of the three and the wisest, Sister Jasmine is the adventurous and creative one with all the stories, and Sister Dominique is the caring and loving one you go to when you cry or fall down the stairs.

I'm one of the youngest here. The other girls are about a year or two older. Every month, there are new faces because the previous ones get adopted. Think of it this way: for every two girls that get adopted, another new one comes in. I've been here the longest. As the years come by, I'll eventually be the oldest one.

You see, all the other girls here had a family that they lost. Those girls have a family history. Parents looking to adopt can see where they came from. With me, there's nothing. Nobody wants to adopt a child from nowhere. I don't mind though.

It's hard to make friends here because the other girls are in and out so fast that you don't even learn their names or their favorite colors before they're gone.

It's the middle of the afternoon. Being in the orphanages this long has prompted the three nuns to teaching me various things. Sister Catherine teaches me academics (actually she teaches us all the academics), Sister Jasmine teaches me how to sew and cook, and Sister Dominique teaches me how to clean. Right now, I'm sitting on a chair across as Sister Jasmine makes me knit some scarves.

"Sister Jasmine?" I call for as I start a green section on my scarf.

"Yes, my dear." Sister Jasmine replies as she fixes a tear in one of our quilts.

"Why do nuns dress like that?"

Sister Jasmine places the quilt she's fixing on her lap. Nuns wear a tunic covered by a scapular and cowl with a veil over their heads. It's all black and white.

"In respect for the Lord." Sister Jasmine responds. "The Lord is the one who gave us life and everything in it. In return we must respect him."

"Why am I learning to do everything?" I ask her next. "Not the academics stuff. You don't teach the other girls how to sew or cook."

"Crystal, you're smarter than most of the other girls. You're the easiest to teach. I think you know why we teach you all these necessities."

Oh yeah. "I'm not getting adopted, am I?"

She takes my shoulders. "Don't say that. My sisters and I just like keeping you around."

I like that they think that even though it's not true. Yes, unlike the other girls, I never asked for seconds at dinner or for dessert and since I've never been used to eating a lot of food at once.

"Want to know a secret?" Jasmine asks me as she rolls on closer to me. She's sitting on a chair on wheels and I'm on a small stool. "Usually when parents come in looking to adopt, we offer you last because my sisters and I love you. We never had children and having you around is almost like having a daughter. Only the best mothers teach their daughters household necessities so they grow up to be fine women."

I smile at her as she rolls back to her sewing machine. I love feeling accepted by these nuns and how they think of me as their own. I put down my knitting and walk up to her to watch her sew. Her dark eyebrows wrinkle in a certain way as she adds a new stitch. It's fascinating watching someone do what they're passionate in. I wish I could find that for myself.

I walk out of the room and head downstairs and see Sister Dominique dusting a portrait. The portrait is of an elderly lady.

"I never asked this, but who's the woman?" I ask Sister Dominique.

"Director Lauren Everest." Dominique replies. "She was the founder of this orphanage. Her brother, Director Lawrence Everest, is the founder of the all-boys orphanage in Spain."

This orphanage is called 'Director Lauren Everest's International Housing Services.' Kind of a long and stupid name if you ask me but I don't think the name matters. I once asked why the boys orphanage is spaced so far apart, and she didn't really give me an answer. They just told me that's how it is.

Sister Jasmine comes out of her sewing room and asks me if I want to cook dinner with her. The other girls are playing with Barbies or something in the next room but I've never been interested in dolls or the other girls so I decide to help.

Maybe not getting adopted is a good thing. Do you think so?

* * *

 **Let's be real, something's up. Do you think Crystal's getting adopted?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	7. Crystal Hepburn: Another New Face

Crystal Hepburn: Another New Face

The nuns have been at the front gates for over an hour talking to whoever's in the drivers seat. I'm kneeling on the couch watching in curiosity. The other girls here are probably too busy playing with their dolls to notice or care. The nuns come back inside with a little girl. She's my age with pale skin and a short cinnamon colored bob as hair. She's wearing an over-sized sweater with the hood over her head with jeans and bright red rain boots. From what I can tell, she's shy and scared by the way she has her hair over her eyes and one of her hands covering her mouth. She's trying her best to cover her face. She doesn't want anyone to look at her.

"This is your new home, for now." Sister Dominique tells her. The girl doesn't reply.

"She's just timid." Sister Catherine says before seeing me in the next room. She uses her hand to call me over.

Sister Catherine places me in front of the girl. I tilt my head to try and get a better view of the girl. Her eyes are a pale blue.

"This is Crystal." Sister Catherine says to the girl. "Crystal, show her to the sleeping area."

"Okay."

I take her hand gently and lead her up the stairwell. Her rain boots drag across the floor as she walks making our pace down the hallway longer and slower than it should be. I look back at her and she's looking at the ground. I've seen this kind of mood too many times. Nothing is sadder than when someone has everything they loved ripped out of their hands.

"I'm Crystal." I introduce again maybe to get her talking. "What's your name?"

She murmurs something too soft for me to hear.

"I'm sorry?" I ask.

"Fiona." She says not really that louder than the first time. "My name is Fiona."

I smile at her and the corner of her mouth moves a bit. "Nice to meet you, Fiona. I'm supposed to show you around from here, but I'll show you the interesting places here."

I open the door to the bedroom. All the girls sleep here. It's a big room with two rows of small twin beds on opposite walls. Between each bed is a night table with a lamp on top. I show her to her bed and then take her hand again. Now for the interesting parts. I take Fiona back downstairs and we walk through the kitchen. I open the back door and walk down the patio stairs. The backyard is huge. It has a border of pink orchard trees which aren't in bloom this time of year because of the cold weather. In the middle of the trees is a small playground. I climb on one of the swings and begin soaring up into the air and Fiona just sits on the other one.

"How long have you been here?" Fiona asks me as she fidgets with her fingers.

"A year." I reply. "Almost two. I turn six soon."

It's not my real birthday. The Sisters say that they don't know my real birthday but they did some tests and gave me the month I was born in. I just picked the day in the middle of the month because I couldn't choose any of the other days without thinking it's too early in the month or too late. It usually snows by this time of year, but not one flake fell from the sky yet. Fiona shivers in her sweater and I'm not cold at all. I don't usually get cold. I'm just wearing a cardigan and my leggings.

"Everyone else here gets adopted." I tell her. That usually gets girls excited. "No girl here, besides me, has been here for more than two weeks at most. You'll find a new family soon enough."

"What if I don't want a new one?" Fiona asks. I stop swinging and look at her. "I love my parents. They're dead and I know they're not coming back, but I still love them. Nobody is becoming my new parents."

"How did you parents die?" It may be impolite to ask that but I want to know. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"There was a shooting in my area." Fiona says looking straight ahead. "I'm from Stevenson. That's near Vancouver in British Colombia. It's usually quiet and peaceful where I live but that day was different. My parents were out brushing the snow off the car and that's when it all happened. I hid in the basement sobbing until these people in dark suits took me. And now I'm here."

By people in dark suits, I think she means those agents like Hill and Romanoff. They were in dark suits too and now I'm here. Is it all connected?

I get off the swings and hug her. This is the first girl out of everyone else here that has ever told me how they ended up here. Although I have a feeling all their stories are similar. I hope that out of everyone else here, Fiona stays with me the longest. The nuns have told me how to react in these types of situations. They say just to hug them and say nothing because if you start talking, they would be too wrapped up in their own thoughts to listen to what you have to say.

"I'm pretty sure you can stay with me." I tell her. "We can grow up here together. You're going to have to learn to clean and cook and all those but they're easy."

"I can do that?" Fiona questions.

"I think so. You need to ask the nuns. Go to Sister Dominique. She's the taller one with the curly brown hair. She's the one who will say yes easier." Fiona smiles a little. "You should stay for longer. Christmas is soon and then it's a new year. It'll be fun."

Fiona nods her head with glee.

The back door opens and we see Sister Catherine looking at us. I think she's disappointed.

"Girls!" She calls. "It's zero degrees out here! Get inside before you both get sick! There's hot cocoa with marshmallows."

Fiona and I laugh. I take her hand and run inside. Maybe if Sister Dominique says yes to letting her stay longer than the others, I can tell her all the shortcuts that I've grasped. And believe me, there are a lot.

* * *

 **If I don't update this sometime during the next week, it means I got grounded because I saw the new Fantastic Four movie last night. To be honest, the grounding would've been worth it if the movie was good. Don't expect much out of it. That's only my opinion.**

 **Do you think there's something up with the orphanage? Do you think there's something up with Fiona?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	8. Crystal Hepburn: Let It Snow

Crystal Hepburn: Let It Snow

"Girls!" Sister Jasmine sings as she walks into our room.

We're all half-asleep and we all look at her as she spins in the middle of the room. Nobody responds to her so she laughs to herself and makes her way over to the window. Sister Jasmine opens the curtains in one fluent motion and we're all hit with this bright light. Once our eyes adjust, we look out the window and it's snowing. Big, fat white flakes are falling from the sky. All the girls, including me, jump out of our beds and look out the window with excitement.

"It's a snow day!" Sister Jasmine cheers.

"Can we play outside?" A girl asks.

"Of course we can! Get dressed girls, breakfast is ready."

After we get dressed, the other girls run down the stairs in a small stampede. I slide down the railing and when I'm almost at the bottom, someone picks me up and spins me around. I scream with glee and then I'm back on the ground. I look up and see Sister Catherine standing above me with her hands on her hips. She doesn't look happy. I put my hands on my hips and mimic her expression towards me. She's trying so hard not to smile.

"What have I told you about sliding down the railing?" She asks me.

"'It's unladylike.'" I reply in my best version of her voice.

Sister Catherine jokingly messes my hair. I straighten it as I follow her in the kitchen. I take a plate and am giving some sunny side up eggs, toast, and two strips of bacon. I get a glass of milk and take a seat beside Fiona.

She smiles lightly at me. Sister Dominique says that Fiona could stay as long as she wants to. Most of the girls want to get adopted right away, but Sister Dominique says that if she _has_ to get adopted, she has to. Sometimes there's no option if you want to go with the family or not. The thing about adoption is that the family usually picks the girl they want. The nuns always make sure that the family is good and then the child would go with them. I wonder if some of the girls that left here _wanted_ to go with the family they got. What if they had no choice?

Later, we all get dressed for the outdoors and have to line-up to go outside. This is because the nuns check that we're dressed properly and warmly. I get to the front of the line and Sister Catherine looks at me the same way she looked at me earlier today when I slid down the railing.

"Will you put on a jacket?" Sister Catherine asks me. She's not asking as a suggestion, she's asking as a command.

I look at what I'm wearing: a thick, baggy grey hoodie, jeans, boots, a scarf, a hat, and mittens. No coat.

"I don't need a jacket." I tell her. "I don't get cold."

"Crystal." Sister Catherine states. "Put on a jacket."

"No." I argue. She gives me a nasty glare. I whine as I go over and put on a jacket. I give her a fake smile as I run outside. I hide behind a tree, take of my coat, and throw it over a branch. It's not that cold. I run around until I feel something hit my back. I fall face-first into a snow bank. I roll on my back and see Fiona with a few snowballs in her arms. She's giggling.

I laugh as I make my own snowball and throw it at Fiona. Fiona ducks and it hits another one of the girls. I would apologize but she throws one right back at my face.

I guess that's the snowball effect of an actual snowball fight.

All of us girls freeze as someone accidentally hits Sister Jasmine with a snowball. I think that was me but I won't say anything because I don't think she knows it was probably me. All of us girls drop our snowballs and try to look innocent. Sister Jasmine brushes the snow off of her and kneels down. It's look like she's saying a prayer but before I know it, she has her own pile of snowballs.

"C'mon my sisters!" Sister Jasmine explains before pelting us with her own snowballs. Eventually Sisters Catherine and Dominique join her. Even though they're only three nuns against a bunch of energetic little girls, they're spry.

"Face it," Sister Dominique starts, "we'll always be in charge here. You girls aren't getting rid of us that easy. Now, who wants to make a snow angel?"

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!  
**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	9. Crystal Hepburn: Holiday Season

Crystal Hepburn: Holiday Season

Christmas is nearby. This is the busiest time all year at the orphanage. Most familes adopt a child closer to Christmas and New Year and the nuns are preoccupied with the flood of parents. Also, they spend a lot of time decorating the orphanage to match the holiday spirit. The other girls are upstairs probably playing with tinsel whereas Fiona and I are in the basement crouching beside each other in the dark.

"Why are we hiding?" Fiona asks me.

"One tip for being in the orphanage: avoid everyone this time of year." I reply. "They're all busy and loud up there. Down here, it's peaceful."

"Christmas isn't for another three weeks." Fiona says. "Why does everyone here get all excited already?"

"The Sisters say it's to get in the holiday spirit early. Kind of like a 'be positive' mantra." I say. "That's why they decorate early. And, adoption is higher this time of year. Apparently adults like it when the orphanage is red, white, and green. Parents adopt now because according to them, 'there is no better gift for an orphan than a brand new home'. The parents think it's cute watching kids run around with wrapping paper."

"Is that also why you hide here?"

"Yeah." I whisper.

I don't want any families to see me. I don't want them to think I'm cute. I don't want to go home with new parents. I don't want to be in their family portraits. I don't want to slide down the railing at their house. I want to stay here.

"What were your parents before they - ?" I choose not to finish that sentence. I hope Fiona understand what I'm asking.

"Teachers." Fiona replies. "My mom taught gym and my dad taught English. What about your parents?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I never knew my parents."

Before Fiona could react, I hear Sister Catherine call for us. She says that she knows we're hiding in the basement for no good reason and to get the display of the birth of Jesus on our way up. I get up from the floor and find the light switch on the wall. When the light turns on, I open the storage closet and pull out the box filled with Jesus statue thingies. Fiona helps me carry it up the stairs. We place the box down in front of the table it's supposed to go on.

"What's so important about Jesus?" Fiona asks as we start putting the little figurines where they'e supposed to go. Actually, we just place them wherever they look nice.

"Jesus was born on Christmas." I tell her as I place a small sheep on the roof of the inn and one of the kings in the manger. Fiona places a shepard on top of a cow.

Sister Dominique walks by and gives us a face when she sees how we put up the display. We give her our best smiles and rearrange the whole thing so it's properly.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Thirteen cans of hot cocoa powder." I state.

Sister Dominique is grocery shopping and I always go with her. She likes it when someone is by her side reading the grocery list. Looking at the carts of other people, their families eat so little compared to our orphanage. Sister Dominique puts thirteen cans of the powder in the cart and we continue down the store.

"This is going to be your second Christmas." Sister Dominique says as she throws a pack of gum in the cart for herself. I nod my head and sneak a chocolate bar for myself. She looks at me and pretends not to notice.

"How many people will be here this Christmas?" I ask. With all the girls getting adopted, I'm curious in how many will actually be there to open gifts.

"My three sisters and ten little girls." She responds. "That's thirteen of us."

Oh, it's smaller this year. Last year there were over twenty of us. Now that there are less girls, there are more gifts for the other girls. I never really wanted gifts at Christmas but I can't help but to think that.

"It's nice to have a small group once in a while." Sister Dominique states putting loaves of bread in the cart. "I grew up with a lot of siblings. Family reunions were huge. I didn't know the name of half my relatives. On the bright side, I have a lot of nieces and nephews."

"Do you know all their names?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I'm a terrible aunt. Especially since I have to start sending them cards and gifts for the holidays."

Later, as Sister Dominique is paying for the groceries, I take my chocolate bar and begin breaking it into little pieces before eating it. I look at the exit and see a little green thing hanging from the top of the door. Underneath the green thing is a couple kissing. I look away awkwardly and watch Sister Dominique put the grocery bags in the cart. She looks at me, sees the couple, and smiles back at me.

"What?" I question. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I know what's in that little mind of yours." She replies.

"Why do people kiss under that green thing?" I ask as we begin heading towards the exit.

Sister Dominique stops and places me right underneath the green thing.

"It's called mistletoe, Crystal." She begins explaining. "It's from a Norse myth. Mistletoe was said to be the sacred plant of Frigga, the Queen of Asgard. When her parents died, she shed tears that turned into Mistletoe berries, so Frigga kissed everyone who passed under the tree on which it grew. From that time on, anyone who stood under the mistletoe receiving only a kiss meant no harm could come to him - or her."

How fascinating. This mistletoe thing is from the land of demigods and not some man-made invention. It's almost like a metaphor for a shield.

"I want to be protected by Frigga." I say.

Sister Dominique picks me up and gives me a big kiss on the cheek. I squirm a bit and hug her around the neck.

"I'll always protect you, my dear."

* * *

 **OKAY! So I was planning to have Crystal ask about the origin of the mistletoe, so I typed her asking thr question and then went to Google to see the origin. When I read that it was a Norse myth involving Frigga, I was so happy because it could work in this case given that she's Loki's daughter (so Frigga's granddaughter?) Although I changed the myth a bit just so it could fit with what the MCU has given me to work with.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Rcommendations are always accepted :D**


	10. Crystal Hepburn: Merry Christmas

**Yes, it's August here but it's Christmas in the story.**

* * *

Crystal Hepburn: Merry Christmas

On Christmas, all the girls wake up before the sun has risen. I follow them excitedly as we all stampede down the stairs. I decide to slide down the railing again. I reach the bottom and see Sister Catherine there. I smile at her and she just shakes her head and leaves me there. I jump off and run to the main room where the giant tree is. All of us stand in admiration at all the Christmas lights and all the shiny wrapped gifts underneath.

We're supposed to believe that Santa Claus few from the North Pole on his reindeer sleigh and came down the chimney with all our gifts, but I was never convinced about the jolly old man in the red suit. All the other girls _tried_ to convince men that Santa exists but none of them persuaded me. Also, I heard the nuns talking the other day about having a lot of donations. I think that people donate money in which the nuns use a portion of it to buy gifts. Or people donate actual gifts. Maybe both.

I sit on the couch watching the other girls as they rip open the boxes and light up at what they receive. Actually, the gifts are for all of us, but everyone opens them. Most of them are house play-sets, dolls, stuffed animals, and books. I take a sip of some hot apple cider with cinnamon which burns my tongue and my upper lip a little. I reach forwards and grab a candy cane from the table and begin to gnaw at it.

I don't like opening gifts - the Sisters call me a strange child - because I prefer to watch other people be happy on the inside and out even if I'm happy on the outside and sad on the inside. It's Christmas and I'm supposed to be full of the holiday spirit but there's the black vacuum of sadness within me that will always try to suck all my glee away. It's nice to see other people be happy for me.

Sister Jasmine throws a box at me. I sit up straight and am about to throw it back at her.

"Open it." Sister Jasmine says more like a command.

I shrug my shoulders and rip the green wrapping paper slowly. When that done, I put the garbage beside me and open the box. Inside is a pair of green pajamas with cherries all over it. They smell nice and they're so soft. I look at Sister Jasmine who's nodding her head saying that I don't have to share this one. I smile. I don't always have to be wearing a fleece nightgown to sleep in.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

All of us girls dress up in the nicest clothes we own. We gather in our worship room which is where the Sisters try and feed us the gospel. I've been learning about this God and his son Jesus ever since I got here and I'm supposed to share the gospel with the other girls. I share it, but I don't believe in it myself. Don't tell the nuns that.

"'Therefore," Sister Catherine reads from that giant God book called the Bible, "Israel will be abandoned until the time when she who is in labor gives birth and the rest of his brothers return to join the Israelites. He will stand and shepard his flock in the strength of the Lord, in the majesty of the Lord his God. And they will live securely, for then his greatness will reach to the ends of the earth. And he will be their peace.'"

That was from the book of Micah in case you were curious. I wasn't. Then we're all forced to stand and sing a song. I pretend to sing but when one of the nuns look at me, I fake a smile and sing. But when they look away, I pretend again.

Now we're all seated again.

"'While they were there," Sister Catherine reads again, "the time came for the baby to be born, and she gave birth to her firstborn, a son. She wrapped him in cloths and placed him in a manger, because there was no room for them in the inn.'"

That was from the book of Luke. Wow. Jesus was born in a barn. That's so cool.

"You see ladies," Sister Catherine begins to explain, "from the book of Micah which is located in the Old Testament, God already foretold to the people that he will be having a son. God said that his son will be their shield who will protect them but in return, we need to worship him. Now, from the book of Luke which is located in the New Testament, Jesus, the son, was born. You'd think that for a son of a high title, he would at least be born in the inn. Despite Jesus being born in the stables, he still grew up to become our hero to save us from evil. It shows that even the people born from nothing have the potential to do mighty things."

Oh...now I get it. I can save the world? That'd be cool. I can be a hero.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

At night, I sit on my bed leaning against the wall. It's dark but I look at the light coming in from the window through the thin curtains. All the other girls are asleep already. Some of them are cuddling with their stuffed animals. I sit with my knees to my face. I'm usually the last one to fall asleep yet the first one to wake up. I'm weird like that.

I always think about my real family. Granted, I still had one and they're still alive. I wonder if they really left me or if they lost me and my life is a lie. And if they did lose me, were they looking for me? Whatever the case may be, I just want to tell them, 'Merry Christmas'.

* * *

 **So I did my research on orphanages, and I read that they do not celebrate Christmas. I thought to myself that 'no, they are celebrating Christmas'.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	11. Crystal Hepburn: Small Dots

**Turns out I'm not getting grounded so I can update often again. Yay!**

* * *

Crystal Hepburn: Small Dots

"It's a beautiful orphanage." A lady says.

"The others we have been to were not as lovely as this." A man says.

I'm sitting on top of the stairwell with a plush doll in my hands. Sister Catherine walks down the halls of the orphanage main floor. A man and woman follow. I think they're parents willing to adopt. By the way their arms are linked, they seem like a married couple. I think they're wearing the wedding rings, I don't know I can't really see but it looks like the rings.

"I'm so happy you're willing to adopt with us." Sister Catherine says to the couple. "What made you pick our orphanage?"

"We visited other orphanages all over Canada and The States, but they all seemed sad." The man says. "Your orphanage along with the brother one have happy children. These kids love to be here."

"We're looking into having a boy and a girl." The lady says. "Brian and I are looking into starting a family but we can't bear children."

I look at them from the top of the stairwell. I feel bad for them now. Sister Catherine pulls out a folder and shows it to the couple. The couple point at whatever's in the file and smile with joy. I like seeing people smile. It makes me happy even if I'm not.

"These two are brother and sister." Sister Catherine tells them. "They had to be separated because of the gender rules but I made a promise to them that they would get adopted together."

I think the girl here is Jessica. She mentioned how she had a brother named Justin who was in our brother orphanage in Spain. Jessica's about a year younger than me and her brother is about two year older than me. That makes her four and him seven. I don't know the full story of how they ended up in the orphanage but I think their father died of prostate cancer and their mother bailed on them so that's why they're here. Jessica cried for days. Losing her parents and then her brother would make you anything but happy.

While I was lost in thought, I completely ignored what Sister Catherine and the couple were saying.

"I can call Sister Marina of the brother orphanage and she can fly Justin right over. You can pick him up by then end of the week." Sister Catherine says.

"That would be lovely." The lady says.

"Perfect. Would you like to meet Jessica?"

As they say yes, the parents follow Sister Catherine up the stairs. They look at me and I smile out of respect. Jessica's going to get adopted. And her brother is going to be here in a few days. He'll be the first boy here. Nice.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Days later, Sister Jasmine comes back from the orphanage with a little boy by her side. All he has with him is a backpack. I just realized that orphans don't take much when they leave the orphanage. That's because we don't have much to begin with. Justin sees his sister and they begin hugging. They're so excited to see each other and then they'll have a new family. Nothing could be better.

The other girls and I watch as Sister Jasmine explains to Justin about our orphanage. It's basically the same as the boys orphanage except with girls.

I wonder if I have siblings. Maybe they're somewhere else?

I walk into the kitchen where I see Sister Dominique peeling potatoes. She puts down the peeler and looks at me.

"Do you want to be adopted now?" She asks me. I shake my head. "What is it?"

"I'm just happy." I tell her. "They're reconnected." She looks at me. "Is it true that most orphanages aren't happy."

"Sad to say, but yes. Believe me Crystal, I would love to take all the kids from the bad environment and bring them here, but I can't. It sucks. But hey, kids get adopted everyday. We can only hope."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

I sit in my bedroom reading a book and watch Jessica pack her things into a small backpack. She doesn't bother folding her clothes so everything is wrinkled and crushed at the bottom of her backpack. If I was getting adopted, I might do the same thing. Her brother is in a vacant room down the hall. The couple who is going to adopt them is coming to adopt them tomorrow.

From what I've heard and witnessed, the last night in the orphanage gives this feeling of excitement. It's kind of like a new chapter in your life.

I barely knew Jessica, and now she's leaving. I will never see her again. I shouldn't feel bad but I do.

I get off my bed and put down my book. I help her pack and she looks back at me. I never noticed that her eyes are a light green and she has small freckles. Freckles are cute. They're like these small polka dots on your face.

"Thanks Crystal." She tells me.

"You know my name?" I question.

"Of course I do. You're one of the oldest. A bunch of us look up to you."

Oh...I never really noticed that the younger ones look up to me.

"Jessica," I start, "before you leave, just tell me this: what's your favorite color?"

She looks up at me strangely, but then normally.

"I like pink." She tells me.

I smile. "I like green."

* * *

 **Who thinks that I will make Crystal get adopted? Who thinks that she should get adopted?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	12. Crystal Hepburn: Midnight

**This is just a short chapter.**

* * *

Crystal Hepburn: Midnight

"Can I taste some champagne?" I ask Sister Jasmine. In one of her hands is a tall, skinny glass and in the other is a bottle of champagne.

It's about 11:30 PM on December 31st. It's New Years Eve. Most of the girls have already fallen asleep but a few of us remain awake. Last year, I was one of the girls who fell asleep early. I sit eagerly beside Sister Jasmine. Last year, she wouldn't let me taste champagne, but I hope this year she changes her mind.

"Please." I beg. I look into her dark brown eyes and blink a few times. I've learned that it adds some cuteness.

"Sure." She states. I cheer. "Why not."

The thing about champagne is that it's different from other wines. According to the Sisters, wine is an all-year-round sort of thing and champagne is only good on New Years Eve. As Sister Jasmine opens the bottle, it makes a soft hiss. Champagne sparkles with life as it's being poured with a crackling, fizzing sound. It starts off as gold before dimming down to a greyish gold, kind of like crystals.

That last thought makes me smile. My name is Crystal.

There are fine bubbles that sit in the glass. Suddenly they whizz up to the top like shooting stars before vanishing. It's beautiful. Some of them shatter back down to the bottom of the glass like fragments of gold.

"It's a real eye-opener, eh?" She asks me rhetorically. I nod my head.

She passes me her glass. I wrap the slender stick of the glass in my small fingers and look up at her with excitement. I take a smal sip and the taste hit me like a slap to the face. It's so sharp. My tongue pops at the intense taste.

I give Sister Jasmine back her glass and she is laughing.

"Did you like it?" She asks me. I nod my head, grinning. "Well no more alcohol for you."

Honestly, I just needed something to stay awake till midnight. I think that sip of champagne will do it.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Sister Dominique gives us all a small paper tube with two twisted ends. I look at her expectant and she explains to us how to use it. It's a fire cracker. Children open them on New Years Eve for amusement. We never had them last year. According to Sister Catherine, the proper way to open them is to cross arms, have your left hand on one end of your cracker and your right hand on your neighbors, and pull.

We all scream at the loud popping noise.

Many contents fly out. Moments later, we're all wearing small paper crowns and eating candy. Disgusting candy, but candy.

With about a minute left till midnight, all of us hold hands. Even the girls who fell asleep woke up so we can celebrate this occasion together.

Back when Jessica was getting adopted, I mentioned how the night before an orphan gets adopted gives one this sort of adrenaline kick. And how it's like a new chapter in your life. I wonder if it's the same energy you get in New Years as you wait for the second hand to hit midnight. If you think about it, they're both new chapters in your life.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

I made it another new year.

"Seven! Six! Five!"

I'm safe. Nobody has come looking for me.

"Four! Three! Two!"

Maybe no one ever will...

"One! Happy New Year!"

And a happy one it better be.

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	13. Crystal Hepburn: Happy Birthday

**I saw a little thin girl on the bus just a couple minutes ago with long blonde hair and I thought to myself how she looks like how I imagined Crystal Hepburn. Then I realized how much I needed a life.**

 **NOTE: There's been a time jump for reasons that will be explained at the end.**

* * *

Crystal Hepburn: Happy Birthday

My name is Crystal Hepburn. I'm nine-years-old turning ten. I've been at 'Director Lauren Everest's International Housing Services' for about five years. I've grown to be one of the oldest girls at the orphanage. The Sisters think of me as their fourth which means helping the kids. Fiona is by my side, only a year younger. When she first came to the orphanage as a young, scared, little girl who didn't want to get adopted, but I think she's changing her mind now. Back then, the oldest girl was usually around five or six, but now the girls range from two to seven with Fiona and I as the exceptions.

It's been the best five years of my life. The happiest and safest years.

"Happy Birthday!" Fiona sings as she prances into the bedroom with a single cupcake in her hands. It's a white cake with pink icing.

"Did you make these?" I ask her as I hop off my bed. I lick the icing and it's not too sweet which I like.

"No." Fiona says laughing. "Sister Jasmine did. I licked the icing bowl when she was done with it."

"That makes sense. You would've burned the batch."

Fiona smiles because she knows it's true. We both leave our bedroom where a bunch of girls are playing with Barbies in the hallway. We both walk down the stairs and that's when The Sisters smother me in hugs and kisses and recite certain passages of the Bible to me. I think that's because they're nuns and they have to. Sister Dominique gives me an envelope that has a bold and patterned card in it. I open the card and there's a small necklace with a star in it and twenty dollars.

"It's beautiful." I say about the necklace as Sister Catherine puts it around my neck.

"We figured that you no longer want toys so we decided to give you money so you can buy your own gift." Sister Catherine says.

"Thank you!" I squeal as I grab Fiona's hand.

We put on our jackets and boots and walk out of the orphanage. Since we're one of the oldest and nothing incredibly dangerous happens around here, we get to leave the orphanage only on certain conditions: we have to go with each other, we tell the nuns we're leaving, we come back before the sun starts to set, and we only go around town. This year, it hasn't snowed so everywhere is just cold. Especially since we're in Canada. According to Sister Catherine, Canada is really cold.

"I can't believe you're already ten." Fiona tells me. "That's a double digit number."

"Yes, it is." I reply as I push the crosswalk button. "Maybe triple digits will be better."

She laughs. "Nobody makes it up to triple digits."

"I believe that people can."

We cross the street. The town is small. There's nothing much around. There's one of everything and nobody ever moves _into_ this town - the orphanage is an exception - they're born into it. Everyone around here knows everyone. If you ask me, I'd say we we're on our own planet. There are no big buildings like I saw years back in Toronto, just small ones.

We walk into a bakery. I buy a pastry with custard inside and a hot chocolate. I also buy the same for Fiona even though she refuses since it's my birthday money. What's fascinated me about Canadian currency is that it's so colorful. Each bill is a different color which makes it easier to pick out.

Then we walk into the bulk store and fill a plastic bag with different types of candies and chocolate. The cashier has told us a million times not to do that because he cannot type a proper code but I never found it in me to listen to that.

We sit on a bench watching cars go by with the bag of sweets in the middle of us. The sour ones are great but the mint feels nice when we breathe in through our mouths with the cold air.

"You know what my mom said about turning a double digit?" Fiona asks me. I look at her gnawing on a gummy worm. "She said that turning a double digit is when your life really changes."

"What does that mean?" I ask her.

Fiona pulls out a chocolate from the bag. "I have no idea. She just said that."

"This has been one of the best birthdays yet."

"You'll have many more."

"I hope so." I smile brightly.

* * *

 **Honestly, I put a time jump because she's been safe for the past five years and nobody wants to read some boring fluff all the time. That, and I couldn't find it in me to keep on dragging on this story. And the thing about 'double digits changes your life' is true, at least to me. When I turned ten, my parents split and I moved houses.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	14. Crystal Hepburn: Oh Baby

Crystal Hepburn: Oh Baby

I kick open the orphanages front gate. Normally I wouldn't do that, but mine and Fiona's hands and arms are full of shopping bags. The Sisters asked us to do the grocery shopping since all the items to buy were light. It's mostly bread and boxes of crackers and cookies. Fiona and I walk through and she closes the gate behind her. We walk up the pathway and I knock on the door. I turn around and see something hanging on a tree. I put down my bags and run to it.

"What are you doing?" Fiona asks. I hear her put down her bags and run towards me.

The thing hanging from the tree is purple and it looks like a sling. Fiona picks up a stick, holds it in front of her as a defense tool, and stands behind me as I walk closer to the sling thing. I gently spin it around and a noise comes from it. I stumble back and Fiona accidentally pokes my arm with the stick.

"Ow." I say rubbing my arm.

"Sorry." She apologizes.

It takes me a second to realize that the noise is crying. I look at Fiona and she's not the one who's crying. I gently spin the sling around and our eyes open wide. There's a baby in there. A small baby with straight dark brown fluff as hair.

"Oh my god..." I mutter.

A baby stranded outside the orphanage. I freeze on the spot remembering that being found was how my life started. Abandoned as an innocent, helpless infant, hoping that someone in the giant house will watch your kid. Well, that's how Amber's life started.

"Hold the baby, I'll get the sling." Fiona says.

"No." I stop her. "You hold the baby, I'll get the sling. I'm taller."

Fiona nods her head. She holds the crying baby as I jimmy the sling's handle off its branch while standin on my tiptoes. Fiona bounces up and down on her toes holding the baby in her arms as she follows me back to the front door. I'm kind of traumatized to see a baby appear out of nowhere. At least this one got dropped off somewhere nice unlike Amber.

I knock on the door again. This set of knocks was faster and louder. Fiona and I have keys to the orphanage but we forgot them. Sister Dominique opens the door. Her eyes look at the crying baby first.

"Did you girls buy that at the store?" She asks which I hope is a joke.

"No." Fiona answers. "It was hanging on that tree over there." I point to the tree.

"Oh my..." Sister Dominique mutters. "Someone must have placed the baby there overnight. I can't believe nobody noticed."

Fiona passes the baby to Sister Dominique. Dominique checks the baby as Fiona and I bring in the groceries. Fiona and I are taking them out of their bags and placing them on the counters. We listen as Sister Dominique calls the other sisters and the three of them discuss what they should do. Never in all my years here has there been a baby brought in, let alone left here.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Later, The Sisters call all of us down. All of us girls sit on the living room floor while the three of them stand above us. The baby isn't with them.

"Girls," Sister Catherine starts, "this is the first time we have ever had a baby in this orphanage. No need to be alarmed. Most parents do come here looking to adopt an infant."

"We just called you all down here to lay down some new rules," Sister Jasmine continues, "the three of us will be more busy with the baby especially with the rate of adoptions this time of year. With that, the younger ones will go to the older ones for help in whatever you need. Come to us when it's an absolute emergency."

Fiona and I look at each other. We're the two oldest girls here. Sweet, we're in charge.

"Also," Sister Dominique adds, "your inside volume has to be softer. I don't want the baby to be crying every five minutes."

A quieter orphanage? I think that benefits everyone. Everyone except Fiona and I because of the little ones can't be loud, they'll be bugging us more saying stuff like: "I'm bored", "I want a snack", "I want to go outside", and "Read me a story, pretty please" with batting eyelashes. Fiona and I should know, we were once their ages, we've done and said those many times before.

"What's the baby's name?" Josie, four-years-old, asks. I'm curious too. I'm sure we all are.

"We didn't name the baby." Sister Catherine responds. "My Sisters and I think it would be better for the adopting family to name him."

That's right. The baby is a boy. The only boy in an all-girls orphanage. The Sisters probably think he's too young to go on a plane and head to the brother orphanage in Spain. That, and maybe they're looking for background information. Maybe this new little boy will not have any background information like me. Maybe he'll be here for a long time? Who knows.

"Dinner is in ten." Sister Jasmine says. The three Sisters leave us.

The second the nuns are gone, all thirteen little girls look at Fiona and I with their little eyes all blinking. Oh no. Fiona and I look at each other and hold hands. In a flash, all the little girls jump on us. Being at the bottom of a giggling doggy pile is not fun at all. I lost my touch with Fiona so we're both in trouble.

This new parenting thing will not be as easy as I thought. Wish me luck.

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	15. Crystal Hepburn: Babysitting

Crystal Hepburn: Babysitting

I have Josie on my back and Lauren (six-years-old) on my leg. I don't know where Fiona is but I think she has the same problem. Now that we have to watch the kids the majority of the time, they think we're bigger version of their dolls. Smart thinking Sisters, put Fiona and I in charge. I put them down on the carpet in the middle of the bedroom where my other girls are. Since there are thirteen little girls, we divided it equally, six for me and seven for her. Fiona got the extra because she lost the coin toss.

"I'm hungry." Annie, four-years-old, says. The other girls echo that.

I roll my eyes. I'm so tired.

"We're going to eat dinner soon." I say. It's about an hour away.

They start begging and I can't stand their cute faces. I moan.

"Fine." I state. They all cheer. "Stay here."

I leave the room. I walk down the hall and slide down the stair railing. I walk in the kitchen and see Sister Jasmine making dinner. I don't pay attention or make note of what she's cooking, and she's too into her own world to even notice me walking in, getting a stepping stool, opening the cupboard, getting two boxes of cookies, and putting the stepping stool back. I head back up the stairs and enter the bedroom. The six little girls are still sitting on the floor patiently. Two boxes of cookies divided amongst the seven of us wouldn't ruin our appetite for dinner.

"Don't say anything." I tell them as I place the boxes in front of them.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"No." I tell her.

"But Crystal..." Katherine, seven-years-old, begs. "We need you and Fiona to. You're the big girls."

Can't argue with that.

"Yeah, we'll do it." Fiona says. Katherine cheers.

I stare at Fiona, not amused.

Later, Fiona and I find ourselves outside in the backyard. The little girls wanted to play soccer and Fiona and I are the goalies. I'm not really good at soccer and when one has no skill in soccer, the worst place to be is in the net. I watch the little girls kick the ball around. They're better at soccer than I thought. Lorraine, eight-years-old, kicks the ball around the others and heads my way.

She shuffles the ball around and I try my best to be a goalie. I actually have no idea what I'm doing. Lorraine kicks the ball and it flies behind me. Half the girls cheer. I'm the worst goalie ever.

Now I have to throw the ball back in the game. Lorraine says that I can also drop kick it if I want to. That sounds cool. I throw the ball in the air a little and kick it. It ends up going over the fence and onto the road. The girls look at me.

"I'll get that." I tell them.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"No! I saw this doll first!"

"It's mine!"

Yay. Another argument between two girls and a doll. What else is new? I walk up to the ones fighting and stand in the middle of them. They both look up at me. I am a self-deemed expert in solving fights.

I pick up the doll and simply throw in back in the toy box. The two girls look at me confused.

"You'll outgrow dolls eventually." I explain. "I know I did."

The nuns would've never dealt with that problem the way I did - actually they would've scolded me for how I did - but they said I was in charge.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

It's the middle of the night. All I did was get up, go downstairs quietly, and get a bottle of water...and some snacks but that's not the point. As I walk back to the bedroom, I pass the baby boy's room and hear him crying. I tiptoe in and check his baby monitor and see that the batteries are dead. No wonder one of the nuns aren't here.

I walk up to the crib and peek over it. The baby stops crying and looks at me. He reaches up for the strands of my hair that are peering over the edge. I smile at him. Maybe he was crying because he was lonely.

"Hi." I say. "I'm Crystal. That's not my real name though. I don't know my real name. We don't know yours either but that's okay. Nobody knows who I really am but look how safe I am. Amber was once a baby found on a doorstep and she grew to be Crystal, which is me."

He stirs around still staring at me. He's a real cutie.

"But you know what?" I ask him rhetorically. There's no way he's responding. "Just because you don't have the normal family or that you got left, doesn't mean you don't have one at all. You have us right now and you'll get adopted soon. People love adorable babies."

I watch as he falls back asleep with a small smile on his face. I walk over to the baby monitor and change the batteries.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Princesses are better than mermaids." Josie tells Fiona.

Fiona looks back at Josie. "I think mermaids are better than princesses."

Ugh, not this debate again. It's been a question of discussion for a while now whether mermaids are better than princesses or not and why. Here comes the why part.

"Princesses can wear pretty shoes and dresses and attend the ball." Josie explains to Fiona. "Mermaids can't do that."

"But mermaids can swim and breathe underwater." Fiona argues. "Mermaids have more fun and freedom."

"Mermaids can get caught in fishing nets."

"Princesses can drown."

I open my eyes in shock. Those are some good (and scary) arguments for a question that I don't care about. The two of them look over at me.

"Princesses or mermaids?" Fiona asks me giving me a face that says: 'answer for the sake of the child, not me.' Hey, the nuns give me that face too. Fiona's face begs me to pick mermaids and Josie's begs me to pick princesses.

I'm afraid I have to be honest.

"Neither." I admit. They both look at me confused. "I pick fairies."

"Why?" They both ask.

"Fairies have magic."

* * *

 **To be honest, little kid me would've totally picked mermaids. Present me would pick superheroes for sure.**

 **The next couple of chapters are a real plot-twister.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	16. Crystal Hepburn: Wake Up

**Like I said in the last chapter, this one changes everything. Pay close attention to what happens.**

* * *

Crystal Hepburn: Wake Up

I swing on the swing set all by myself. Back and forth and back and forth. The wind picks up and once I'm high enough in the air, I let go of the swing. I fly in the air for a bit before crashing on the ground. Don't worry, I do this all the time and nothing ever happens to me. A small laugh escapes my mouth as I roll on my back.

"Are you okay?" A male voice asks.

My laughing and pulse stop. Shivers take over my body. Someone else is here and it's a man whose voice I don't know. My heart begins racing as I slowly sit up and feel the breeze around me get colder. A bit of me is scared that this man is Albert. I turn around and am relieved that this man isn't Albert but this man is a stranger. This man is tall and thin with long black hair that's been gelled back. His skin is pale which makes his bright green eyes pop out. His outfit is strange, I can't even describe it, but believe me when I say that his outfit is weird.

His head tilts a bit. "You are not scared of me?"

I should be screaming for the nuns or running away from this man but all I do is stand up.

"I thought you were someone else." I tell him honestly. "Who are you?"

"I am Loki, of Asgard." He replies.

I take a step back. I know about Loki, The Avengers, and The Battle of New York. Loki caused all of that. He almost ended the world. He takes a step closer to me and I pick up a stick as a weapon to defend myself.

"Get away from me!" I yell at him. "You better or I will - !"

"Will what?" Loki questions. "Attempt to kill me with that pathetic choice of weaponry? I have survived many wars and you think that a simple stick will kill me? I am sorry, but the worse damage that stick will do is give you a splinter." He's right so I drop the stick. "Knowing you, like every child, your next move will be to call for your caregivers but they cannot see or hear me. Only you can."

He holds his hands out to me. He looks at me and I don't move.

"I know you are now scared." Loki says. "You have heard the stories about New York."

"Are you here to kill me?" I ask. My voice trembles.

"Of course not. Why would I?"

Should I bring up New York or The Avengers again? Wait a second...Amber has heard the name 'Loki' before. She heard that mysterious lady say it but doesn't remember why.

"What do you want?" I ask Loki.

"This may be hard to believe, but I need you to trust me. I am going to tell you some things that I need you to remember."

I don't know what's happening but I nod my head anyways. I walk up to him and touch the hands he holding out to me. Instantly they shimmer away in green sparkles and reappear when I take back my hands. It's like the green sparkles I've seen before. I think I can trust him.

"If you ever see a blond man dressed like he is from a fairy tale, follow him. He knows your real family."

"You mean like you?" I question. This 'Loki' looks like he's from a fairy tale. But I can't even put my head around the fact that I have a real family and this blond man knows who they are.

He freezes. "Something like that."

"Why don't you just take me to this blond man?"

"That is harder than it should be. We do not know where you are. This whole scenario is not real. You may get confused, but the part about the magic and the man is true. We cannot find you but we are trying our hardest. You are on Earth for your protection but you are now in danger."

I am trying to process what he's saying but I don't understand any of it.

"What?" I question. "I can't be in danger. Nothing is happening."

"You are dreaming. Wake up."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

I shoot up. I see that I'm in my bed. I was dreaming but the dream felt so real. I look and see all the girls in the orphanage around my bed. Their faces are coated with fear, some are crying, and Fiona's holding the baby boy in her arms. What if my dream was true yet false at the same time? That part with Loki could've been false but the danger part is true.

My head is spinning. I'm still trying to process the dream but I'm faced with whatever is happening right now.

"What is it?" I ask them. "Why is it hot in here?" I look out the window and see smoke. "What is that?"

"The orphanage is on fire." Fiona whispers. "We've been trying to wake you for the past ten minutes. We tried calling for the Sisters but we also heard gun shots."

My heart drops. Loki was right, we are in danger.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **I originally meant to have The Enchantress instead of Loki in this sort-of dream chapter. Hey, at least Crystal knows that Loki exists.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	17. Crystal Hepburn: Fire Part One

**So now they're all screwed. Well, not really. Or are they?**

 **Prompt: Write a BAMF character defending something important to them.**

* * *

Crystal Hepburn: Fire Part One

Oh. My. God. The Loki in my dream was right. He was right. We are in danger. Oh my god, we're in danger. We hear the gunshots again. I jump out of bed as the little girls begin to cry even more and Fiona cradles the baby. I take charge. I'm the oldest and if the Sisters aren't around (which I hope they are), then I have to protect everyone else.

"Stay here." I tell them. "Pray for our safety."

I walk out of the bedroom cautious. I can hear the fire downstairs and know that it's making it's way up. I put my shirt over my mouth and nose to block out the smoke. I have to find the Sisters. I know there are people with guns and they might kill me but I have to try. I have heard stories of heroic deaths in the Bible, maybe I can be one.

"Sisters!" I scream for.

I walk down the stairs and am brought speechless by the flames. Who would want to do this to us and why? I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear the sound of the gun cocking behind me. I turn around and see a man in all black behind me. Instantly, I start sprinting and screaming. I hear the rapid gunfire toward me and I fall over but I'm not dead. I turn around and see a sheet if green sparkles that have formed around me and I see the bullets bounce off it.

"Witchcraft!" The man with the gun yells.

I get up and run back up the stairs. I notice that there's a hole in the middle of the stairwell where the fire took it out. I take my chances and jump across. I roll on the other side before getting up and sprinting back to the other girls. Our hallways is being consumed by the fire. I run back into our room.

"We heard you scream." Fiona says now with tears in her eyes. "Were you shot at?"

"No." I lie.

"Are you scared, Crystal?" Katherine asks.

"No." I lie again. That one they can believe because I'm not crying. Honestly, I am so scared.

An idea sparks in my mind.

"We're getting out of here." I instruct. "It's going to get hot in here and we're going to run out of oxygen to breathe."

"Where?" Josie asks.

"Sister Jasmine's room has a patio with a staircase." I explain as I open our bedroom door. The flames are getting closer. "All of you, out!"

They follow my leadership and we all start running down the hall. This is incredibly dangerous and I pray that there is really a God who will protect us at this time. I also pray to this God who may or may not be real that he will get the Sisters to us. I am so scared but I am not going to cry because I don't want the others to worry or be more scared than they already are.

We all stop.

In front of us is another one of the scary men with the big guns. The younger girls start crying as I make my way to the front. He points the gun at us but I can see the hesitation in his face. I think that's because of the little girls sniffling.

"Go on." I tell him. "Shoot. I dare you."

If anything, he will fire, and a layer of green sparkles will come and block out the bullets so the jokes on him. The moment I hear a gun shot, some of the girls scream, and I duck over them squeezing my eyes shut. A second later, I look up and see the man dead. A bit of me is traumatized to see that.

I look behind our little group and to my surprise, Sister Catherine is standing there with a gun in her hands. Sister Catherine reloads her gun and for the first time in forever, I see her eyes filled with anger. Not the anger she gives me when I fold t-shits wrong, this is rage.

"Sister Dominique is outside." Sister Catheine says. "The rest of this hallway is barricaded from here and from the other side. There are no other men up here."

"I have an idea on how to get out." I tell her honestly.

"I trust you." Sister Catheine tell me. "I put their lives in your hands. Find Sister Dominique."

I give her a smile as she goes one way leaving us. I don't know what I just saw but it was awesome. I open the nearest door and see that it's the baby boy room. This doesn't help our situation at the moment.

"Crystal," Josie says as more of a whisper, "are we going to die."

I look back at her. "Of course not."

I run back to the door and see that the fire has caught up to us. We're trapped in this one room. Oh no. The little ones begin to cry even more and I might too at any moment. I look at the window and I get another idea. I pick up one of the giant baby nursery book and use all my strength to hurl it at the window. The window shatters into many pieces. I look over the edge and it's about three stories from here to the ground. This is incredibly ballsy.

"Fiona, I will jump out this window." I explain. "You will throw the girls down to me, then the baby, then yourself."

"That's crazy." Fiona replies.

"I think it's a better idea then bursting into flames. Speaking of the flames, they're getting closer."

Fiona looks at the fire creeping in on us, then she looks at the younger girls, the baby, and then me. I know she's doubtful, she has the right to be.

"You better catch all of them." Fiona tells me.

I smile at her. I climb on the window ledge and now the ground seems farther than it was before. I take a deep breath before jumping.

* * *

 **Ten-year-old Crystal is such a badass. If I was ten and in this situation, I would have been crying the whole time.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	18. Crystal Hepburn: Fire Part Two

**Recap: The orphanage set on fire. The only way out for the girls as of right now is out a window three stories from the ground. Crystal jumped out.**

* * *

Crystal Hepburn: Fire Part Two

I land on the ground. At this point, I'm not surprised that I didn't break anything when I obviously should've. A malnourished Amber fell out of a tree once and she survived so it's not a big shock that I managed to survive. I get up and look at Fiona. I give her a thumbs up and she throws the first girl out.

I catch her and place her down. I tell her to stay put and call for Sister Dominique. Catching the girls were easy at first but a bit harder the older they got because the older they got, the heavier. When all the little ones are out, Fiona hesitates about the baby.

"Trust me!" I yell at her.

She gives me a face before throwing the baby boy. I jump in the air and catch him in one grasp. Thank god for that. I look up and it's only Fiona left. I pass the baby boy to Katherine and tell the other little girls to step back. Fiona's crying about this and I think I might start.

"We're not leaving you here." I tell her. "Fiona, please."

Fiona takes a deep breath before making her leap. Everything happens so fast. I have my eyes on Fiona with my arms open and then I'm knocked on the ground. I look up and see that someone in all black caught Fiona. I'm about to scream, but the woman in black is Sister Dominique. It's not the usual nun outfit but a black spandex suit. Now that I think of it, Sister Catherine was wearing a similar one. I don't understand what's happening.

"Come on ladies!" Sister Dominique exclaims.

I get up and we all begin running through the yard. Sister Dominique yells at us to get in the van and she once we do, she floors the gas. Some of us fly back a bit. As we speed through the roads, I can't put my head around the fact that bad people with guns burned down our orphanage. I need to know why.

"Sister," Lorraine asks, "what's going on?"

"I promise to tell you all everything once we get to safety." Sister Dominique replies.

"Where's safety?" Lauren asks next.

Sister Dominique slows down as a flood of fire trucks pass by us and then she hits the gas again. I don't know where we're heading and Sister Dominique doesn't answer the question of where safety is. A part of me think she doesn't know since according to the book of Revelation in the Bible, this could be Jesus' second coming. Although to be honest, I don't believe in that. It was just something that came to my mind.

"What about Sisters Catherine and Jasmine?" Katherine questions.

Sister Dominique freezes. "They're fine, I promise. Say a prayer if it'll make you feel better."

Looking at the others, they're shaken. I mean, we're all tired, but we're all petrified. Sister Dominique tells us to at least try to sleep but none of us can - and maybe never will again.

Later, we all exit the van and enter a place I've never seen before. Sister Dominique walks in front of us and simply shows the lady at the front desk a badge. We all walk through this thing called 'security' and we follow Sister Dominique through the empty place and end up back outside. We enter a strange looking vehicle. Sister Dominique instructs us to sit down and tells Fiona and I to help the younger ones buckle up.

"What is this?" I ask her. I haven't spoken since we left the orphanage.

"It's a quinjet." Sister Domimique replies. "It's basically a fancy airplane."

"Where are we going?" Lauren asks again, this time using different words.

"To safety." Sister Dominique replies. That wasn't really the answer we were all looking for.

Moments of silence later, Sister Catherine enters this quinjet thing. Now that I can see her without the flames in the background, she is wearing the same black spandex suit. It also has traces of navy blue. I peer closer and can see a logo on their chest. It seems to be the logo of a bird. I've seen it before but I don't remember where.

"Where's Sister Jasmine?" Annie asks. We're all wondering that.

The two sisters look at each other in a pained silence. I think I know what that means but I really don't want to know.

"The truth is," Sister Catherine says, "we're not really nuns. Yes, we believe in the gospel but we are not nuns. We're agents."

What?

"Agents of SHIELD." Sister Catherine continues. "Director Lauren Everest's International Housing Services is an orphanage for kids who lost their parents in SHIELD related matters."

Oh my god I'm so confused.

"SHIELD backwards stands for the name of our orphanage backwards." Sister Dominique adds. "I know, it's all too much for you to understand, but it's the truth. We're in charge of making sure you kids are safe. Until we find a new location for our orphanage, we're moving into our brother orphanage."

That's all the way in Spain. Oh my god, we're going to move to Spain.

"Where's Sister Jasmine?" Annie asks again.

Now we're all looking at the two Sisters. I don't know at this point if I should still call them 'Sisters'. I know for sure that I don't want to hear the answer to Annie's question.

Sister Dominique glances at Sister Catherine. Sister Dominique looks away and starts the quinjet. As we all start to get higher in the air, Sister Catherine makes her way over to us and kneels. She takes a breath before admitting what I already expected to hear.

"I'm sorry my dears..." She says.

* * *

 **Well that's a real plot twist.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	19. Crystal Hepburn: Agent Jasmine Wilson

**For those of you who have been wanting to see some special characters, here you go.**

 **Update: Thank you Raj for noticing a mistake**

 **Copyright: Life with Archie**

* * *

Crystal Hepburn: Agent Jasmine Wilson

This is my first funeral and so far, I hope it's my last. They're supposed to be for the dead, but I'm convinced that they're for the living. Living people are the ones who show up in all black and they bring their families and flowers. Then the living say that their sorry and that they give their condolences.

I sit on a chair, wearing a black blouse and skirt, right in front of a closed casket. surrounded by bouquets of flowers. The other little girls from the orphanage sit in the same row as me and some in the row behind. Some are playing with their fingers, others with their hair, and some are looking into space lost in thought. I look at the portrait of Agent Jasmine. She's Middle-Eastern. Her long black hair is wavy, her brown eyes big and round, and her smile is as bright as ever.

I miss her. A lot.

I see a group of people standing with Agent Catherine. Yes, they're all no longer Sisters, but Agents. At least to me. After getting a better look at the group of people she's with, I can see that they're Agent Jasmine's family. They look kind of like her. They're depressed, more than me. They lost a family member. I don't know how they're holding up. I listen to their conversation and they talk about Christianity. According to them, when a Christian dies, it's a good thing because the dead soul goes back home, aka heaven. If dying is a happy event for Christians, that further proves my point that funerals are for the living.

Agent Dominique walks up to a different group of people. She's the one with a baby carrier on her back holding the baby boy. The people she's with are two adults and two kids. The kids - one boy and girl - both seem about my age so I'm guessing that they're fraternal twins. Both blond, blue-eyed, and don't know what they're doing here. Agent Dominique makes a comment about how big they've both gotten.

"He's an Avenger." Fiona whispers in my ear about the dad of the twins. "That's Captain America." Oh. I didn't even realize. An Avenger is here. "They're Avengers too." Fiona subtly points at two other adults. One of the adults is Agent Romanoff. I remember her from when she questioned me. She's with her husband and the daughter she mentioned was my age. They even share the same red curls. It's cute.

I had no clue Agent Romanoff - Natasha, I think her name was - is an Avenger. I didn't know her husband was also an Avenger. Natasha catches a glimpse of me. She gives me a small smile and wave. I'm surprised that she still remembers me after all these years, but I return the same. Natasha's daughter looks at me too. She gives me a brighter smile and wave. I do the same back.

"Mommy," Captain America's daughter asks, "these flowers are pretty, can I take one?"

"Angela, those flowers are not for you." Her mother scolds. "Their Jasmine's."

"Why do dead people get flowers anyways?"

I smile a little.

"Xavier," Captain America says to his son, "sit down. Now's not the time to be running around asking agents if they have their guns on them."

These three kids are Avenger kids. They're at a funeral and they're still full of light and sunshine. It's warm to think that right now.

This Xavier kid takes a seat next to me. He swings his legs back and forth innocently and then stops to look at me. I look back at him. We both just kind of state at each other for a bit.

"Why are you staring at me?" I finally ask him.

"Sorry." He replies. I nod my head. "You're with the orphanage, right?" I nod my head again. "Are you getting adopted?"

"Probably." I answer.

With Agent Jasmine now _"back home"_ as Christians would say, I wouldn't be surprised if Agents Dominique and Catherine would let me get adopted or make me. Maybe I'd get guilt-tripped into leaving with a family because _"it's what Jasmine would've wanted."_ Either way, I might go. Maybe a new life will be better for me.

Agent Catherine takes a step up to the microphone. She quietly clears her throat before looking at us.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Agent Catherine starts, "honored agents, children...it is with mixed emotions that I look upon today's ceremony. I know for a fact that the last thing Jasmine would want us all to be is sad. Agent Jasmine Wilson died as she lived - helping families, and showing the fun and creativity that we all hope lives inside of us. The climatic ending of Jasmine is an ending - but not for the woman who's brought joy to hundreds of orphans who now live a new, happy life."

Instantly, I'm hit with the memory of a day back when I was only eight-years-old. Sister Jasmine just finished waxing the hallway floor and I decided to slide across it in my socks. As I glided, a euphoria wrapped around and inside me. Sister Jasmine saw me, and instead of scolding me for ruining her perfect floor, and took my hand and spun me around the waxy floor like a ballerina you see in music boxes.

I feel a light tap on my arm. It's that Xavier kid. I look at him and he's holding a Kleenex box. I touch my cheek and see that I am crying. For the first time since the orphanage fire, I am crying. I didn't even cry when Agent Catherine told us that Agent Jasmine was dead. But I am crying right now. I take a Kleenex from Xavier. He insists that I take the box, but I decline.

"As the wish of every SHIELD agent is to have their final chapter as a heroic sacrifice," Agent Catherine continues, "Jasmine got that chance. Her sacrifice in the face of danger that many other late agents have faced really reiterated the role of being a true hero. Jasmine is one of us - and one of the best, always giving us something to strive for. Her final moments are just the latest example of this."

Now that the thought of her death was because she was saving us makes my heart want to jump right out of my chest and deflate. I take another Kleenex from Xavier.

"While this day is far from a happy affair, it does allow us the opportunity to celebrate the woman we've come across to know. From the funny to the poignant, this affair not only presents Jasmine as a hero, but also shows us how the many important people that have filled her life see her: a friend, daughter, sister, family, co-worker, and colleague. Sometimes it's through absence that we see the full value of someone."

I wish I could go back to those days where I never had to feel this emptiness that's now in me. I want those days where I would lick out of the icing bowl, stare up into the starry sky at nights, or make snow angels. Those were the days where I felt safe and content. Those were the days where I thought I would never have to experience the same fear Amber did when she was flailing through the sewers since she didn't know how to swim; the fear Amber faced her whole life. Now I, Crystal Hepburn, find myself in the same danger and fear as Amber once was. Maybe it's worse this time because sadness is thrown into the situation.

I don't know if it's possible to ever be happy again after an event like this. I'm no Christian. To me, Agent Jasmine is dead. She didn't go "home" and she'll never come back.

She's gone.

Life will never be the same...at least not mine.

* * *

 **Okay. So the reason I put Steve, Clint, and Natasha in the funeral is because they're the SHIELD based Avengers. And they brought their kids because don't parents usually bring their kids to funerals? I know I was forced to one when I was little. By the way, their kids are important characters.**

 **Now Crystal is mentally traumatized by the whole situation. She'll never be the same as she was in previous chapters.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	20. Crystal Hepburn: Sad in Spain

**There has been another time jump just to let you know.**

 **Note: I don't mean to offend anyone about Spain or the Spanish culture. This is just a character talking.**

* * *

Crystal Hepburn: Sad in Spain

It's been two years since Agent Jasmine died. I'm twelve-years-old as of right now. Our old girls orphanage has moved in with the boys version all the way in Spain and I hate it. The boys are loud and annoying and they eat whatever's available to them. Most of the girls who have been in the fire years back have been adopted already, even the baby boy found a family. The only ones left are Fiona and I. Fiona and I have both started out as two young free-spirits who wanted nothing to do with a new family but as times changed, so have we. I'll admit to changing more than she did. She's still the same Fiona. I rarely leave my room. The only time you'll see me outside is when I need to get food or something.

I just want to be alone.

Agent Marina, the caregiver of the boys half, thinks I'm depressed. Anybody who has ever been as sad as me can honestly admit that there's nothing poetic or beautiful about depression. Depression is like a weight on your shoulders that crushes you down, making even the simplest actions like braiding your hair or writing your own name seem like rocket science. It's impossible to escape. Agent Dominique has tried to talk to me about it. As if simply talking about something makes it go away. Here's a tip: it doesn't.

I don't even like Spain. That could be my feelings talking, but I just don't. I can barely wrap my head around the language. Yes, I can understand it and write it but I can't speak it. It's something to do with rolling the R's. Agent Catherine thinks I'm wonderful at the language but I suck at it.

I want to get out of here.

I leave my bedroom. I hear the little boys and little girls playing in the adjacent hallway. All of them are happy just like I once was. The exact second they see me, they all go silent. They stare at me as I walk past them. I think I scare them. I'm like the monster underneath their beds that gives them nightmares. When my back is to them, I hear them continue playing. I walk down the stairs and enter the kitchen. I see the other girls who are my age and drop my eyes.

To catch you up: I hate them.

They're all perky and I mean the annoying kind of perky. The _squeal at everything exciting_ perky. They sound like a - whatever a group of dolphins is called. I think it's a school but I know for a fact that neither of them are smart enough to go there.

"Hi Crystal." One of them greets. I just look and it's Carrie. "Finally get bored in there?"

"No." I reply grabbing a juice box. "It just got exciting since you left."

"C'mon Crystal," Janice says, "don't be like that. Come with us to the mall. We can go shopping for some new clothes. You could use some. That, and we can't speak Spanish and you're fluent."

"No." I say again. I am fine with the clothes I already own and they know enough of the language to get them around.

"Please." The third, and final one, Rachel pleads. "Just come with us and we promise to leave you alone."

I guess that's a fair deal. Although I bet that Agents Dominique, Catherine, and Marina set this up as an elaborate plan to get me out and socializing. They've been trying to do that for a week now to get me out and _"taste the Spanish sun_ ". I didn't understand that since according to astronomy, the sun is the same everywhere else. I look at Carrie, Janice, and Rachel and they actually seem willing to spend a day with me. Oh god I don't want to do this. I really don't but I swear that if I don't, they'll keep on bugging me and then the Agents will send me to some counselor who I will probably lie to so I can stay off of any special medication.

"Muy bien." I tell them. They look at me confused. "That means fine."

They light up and begin squealing with joy. I moan and exit the kitchen. I walk back upstairs, pass the suddenly silent children, and get back in the room. I change out of my sweatpants and put on a pair of shorts I've never worn in my life. I put on my flats and leave the room again. The silent children look at me shocked and whisper to each others if that's really me leaving the room twice in a day. I know, I'm shocked too.

I meet the girls back downstairs. Janice tells the Agents that we're leaving for the mall down the street and she says that it's fine.

We eventually get to the mall. I follow them into a clothing store and they pick out some dresses for themselves. Rachel tries to get me into the fitting room but I just shake my head.

"I think it'll look pretty on you." Rachel says.

"You have nice legs." Carrie adds.

"I just don't want a dress." I admit. Honestly, I don't like wearing dresses. "I'll watch you guys shop."

"I'll feel bad." Janice says.

"Don't." I tell her. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Are you really?"

I don't answer. Isn't that the real question.

* * *

 **There will be a continuation for this chapter. Crystal says that she hates these girls who are attempting to get along with her but Crystal just hates everyone right now.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	21. Crystal Hepburn: Feelings

Crystal Hepburn: Feelings

"Orange or Purple?" Janice asks us about a dress she wants to buy.

Yes, I am still stuck here. I bought - or they bought me a casual black dress. They insisted on a brighter color like pink, a floral pattern, sparkles, or fringe; but I said that it was either a solid black one or nothing. Call me stubborn but I won't be caught dead in sparkles.

"I think purple." Carrie says. Rachel agrees.

Janice looks at me. Oh, was I supposed to give my input on colors? I didn't think they were interested in what I had to say.

"Purple." I tell Janice.

"Are you just agreeing with them?" Janice asks me.

"Yes and no." I make my way over to her and put the orange dress away. "Orange does nobody justice."

Janice smiles at me. "I should bring you shopping more often."

I wince. "Please don't." Her smile continues. I just stare at her. "I'm sorry for being a downer."

"Never apologize for how you feel." She tells me. "No one can control how you feel. The sun doesn't apologize for being too bright and the rain doesn't apologize for falling. Feelings are just feelings."

I take a step forwards and take Janice in a hug. She's shocked at first but accepts it. I haven't hugged someone in two years but I love it. We're twelve and shouldn't know about depression but Janice, Rachel, and Carrie seem to know enough. I may have implied that they were dumb squealing dolphins earlier but I now think they're smart. I might actually like having them around? But there's no way that I'm ever going to come to the mall again.

"Can you ask an employee where the shoes are?" Rachel asks me. A bit of me flutters inside.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

I walk back to the orphanage. I throw my shopping bag in my room and see Fiona shoving some clothes and other stuff in a backpack. I walk up to her slowly. She looks at me and gives a shy smile.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

Fiona stands up and places herself in front of me.

"I'm getting adopted." She admits.

Those three words hit me like a train. Fiona was the first friend I made in the orphanage and now she's going to be going somewhere else.

"Oh..." I mutter now looking at my shoes.

"I met the family while you were at the mall." Fiona says to brighten the mood (or at least attempt, it didn't work). "They're real nice. It's a mom and dad with two twin boys who are six. I even saw pictures of their house. It has two floors and a big backyard and Disneyland is only an hour away. It's amazing."

I open my mouth a little but nothing comes out. It's mostly from shock and surprise. Never mind those mean the same thing. But wow. Disneyland is in California. That's all the way in the States. She'll be going far away.

"I think that I'm finally ready for a new family." Fiona continues. "I know I wasn't at first because I didn't want to replace my real parents but I have to move on. We all do."

I close my mouth and bite my bottom lip. I will not cry, I will not cry.

"I'm happy for you." I say. I really am, but I'm not at the same time. Do you ever get that feeling?

She gives me a smile.

"I promise I'll find you one day." Fiona says. "I grew up with you for years and it'd be rude of me to just completely abandon you. Don't cut me out of your life."

"We might not be in Spain anymore." I say. "The girls location might get moved and maybe I'll get adopted. Are you sure you'd be able to find me?"

"Yeah. Who knows, I'll probably run into you in the middle of the streets. We may not even recognize each other."

I laugh a little. Both of us have such common hair colors and pretty basic faces. Nothing really perplexing that'll make us stand out in a crowd. Hey, at least with Fiona enjoying a new life, I'll still have Janice, Rachel, and Carrie. I bet them being my friends was planned out. Maybe Fiona was planning to be adopted a long time ago and the nuns didn't want me to feel alone.

"I will wait for that day."

"You know, Crystal, you were practically a sister towards me" Fiona continues. That makes me melt on the inside. "After the orphanage fire, I found out how brave you really are. I think you will do magic in this world."

"Magic isn't real." I scoff.

"Of course it is. You just have to believe. Since you like fairies over princesses and mermaids, it's no question that you believe in magic."

"I can't believe you remember I said that."

She smirks and gives me a wink.

I think that growing up in an orphanage forces you to grow up fast. You learn household necessities and how to think of things in a different aspect. You learn how to be mature and take your life in your own hands. I owe the Sisters more than I could ever give for that.

Fiona opens her arms and hugs me.

"I. Will. Miss. You." I whisper into her ear.

"I'll miss you too." Fiona replies, not whispering though.

* * *

 **I have school in two weeks? What? I swear summer just started...**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	22. Crystal Hepburn: Written in The Stars

**Sorry for not updating but I had a bit of writers block here and FanFiction wasn't giving me access to my account for some reason.**

* * *

Crystal Hepburn: Written in The Stars

"I'm a Sagittarius." Carrie says.

Rachel scans the bright magazine page with her finger and points it out. Carrie takes the bright - I should mention gossip - magazine. This is a part of bonding time. Yay...not really. I hate gossip magazines. They're about people we're _supposed_ to care about but I couldn't give two - excuse my language - shits about them and their lives.

"It'll be tempting to lie." Carrie reads her horoscope.

A mischievous grin crawls on my face. I would lie. To me, there is no better feeling than lying and getting away with it.

"That's bad." Carrie adds. I want to tell her that it really isn't.

"My turn." Janice squeaks. "I'm a Virgo."

Rachel scans the magazine for Virgo and passes it back to Janice. Janice bites down on her tongue as she reads it to herself first.

"You will be craving freedom." Janice reads. That one sounds exciting. Janice cheers. "That horoscope is positive."

Rachel then looks at me for my horoscope but I tell her that she can go first. Rachel nods her head. She scans the page for hers and finds it.

"Aries." Rachel states. "A boring day at home will take an unexpected turn."

"That's lame." Carrie mutters. "Nothing exciting ever happens in this orphanage. The only thrill we get around here is someone getting adopted."

I'd like to say that the major thrills I had back when we were just a girls orphanage in London was when we found a baby or when the place engulfed into flames but I just smirk to myself and take a sip of my soda.

"You're turn." Rachel says to me. She looks at the page. "You're a Capricorn, right?" I nod my head. She finds it and shows me my horoscope.

I quickly scan it. This sentence is really stupid and not accurate at all.

"You will find a new revelation about your family."

Carrie, Janice, and Rachel gasp. I still remember that dream I had two years ago. The one where I was swinging and then Loki appeared. Loki told me that some blond man dressed like he came from a fairytale knows about my family. If I asked people what they thought about the dream, they would probably think that it was just another dream. I would agree, but Loki also said that I was in danger at that moment. And when I woke up, the orphanage was on fire.

"That's ridiculous." I just say. "I don't have a family."

"Maybe you will." Janice says. "Maybe you'll be getting adopted."

"Everyone wants the younger kids." I tell them.

"Most do." Carrie adds. "There are some that want older kids. Fiona got adopted, we will too. Sometimes older kids gets adopted to help with the younger ones. Or maybe they don't want to buy diapers or toys."

"You're getting adopted." Rachel says to convince me again. "It's written in the stars. Your horoscope says so."

"You actually believe in horoscopes?" I ask Rachel. Rachel nods her head proudly.

"Fortune cookies too." Rachel adds.

"Those are even worse. Never believe what food tells you. Certain foods will tell you lies like 'no preservatives' or 'added colors'."

"I love those." Janice says. She's skinny like a twig and has a metabolism like a race car so of course she can love them and not worry about weight and stuff.

Janice leans towards me and feels my hair. Her face lights up.

"Can we curl your hair?" She asks me. Janice also has this thing about breaking the topic and starting a new one. "Or maybe add highlight? No, a fancy waterfall braid."

"You know how to do a waterfall braid?" Rachel asks. "Who taught you?"

"My first foster mom."

Fun fact: Sometimes orphans stay with a family for a set of a few months. I don't know why people decide to keep a kid for a few months and then send them back. I mean, why bother adopt a kid of you're just going to give them right back?

"My first foster parents taught me how to play soccer and swim." Carrie adds.

Wow. I suck at soccer and can't swim at all.

"So can I braid your hair?" Janice asks me.

"Sure." I reply. "Why not?"

She squeals as she brings combing through my hair with her hands.

* * *

 **I love it when people braid my hair. Probably because they know all the fancy, cool braids and all I can do is the normal one and a French one.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	23. Crystal Hepburn: Flattening

**For the anon asking for my Instagram in his (or hers) completely polite manner, I'll get back to you on that.**

* * *

Crystal Hepburn: Flattening

I sit on my bed in the bedroom. I flip the pages in the book I was reading - or scanning - as Janice plays with a hair straightener that was a donation gift. All the smoke from her obvious inexperience and curiosity is making my nose burn and my head ache. I would complain, but she's happy and the other girls are happy so I keep quiet. That, and Janice already did my hair in one of the fancy braids she wanted to try. I'll admit, I like it a lot.

Suddenly, Agent Marina walks in. Janice unplugs the hair straightener thankfully giving my sinus' a break. We all stand up to show respect because behind Agent Maria is a middle-aged couple probably looking to adopt one of us. They look snobby and rich. I see the woman of the couple giving us each the same judgmental look and I already make up my mind that I hate her. The man doesn't seem like he doesn't care about any of us. The woman's heels click as she walks across the floor. Instead of going to the other girls, she heads in my direction for some reason. I just stare at her.

"I want this one." She tells Agent Marina about me like I'm some dog at a kennel. This lady can't be serious. When am I ever someone's first choice let alone hers? Would it be rude to say that I don't want her? She touches the end of my braid. "Is this your natural color?"

"Yeah." I say grabbing it back. Hopefully that offended her so she can think I'm rude and just let me be. I wish she'll adopt one of the others because I do not want to leave with them.

"You're going to have to change it to ours." She tells me. This lady can't be serious. Again. There's no way I'm going to change my hair from golden blonde to pitch black.

The other girls are speechless. I roll my eyes. Maybe dying my hair won't be that bad if it means getting out of here. I mean, I did want a new family. Maybe going to them will somehow lead me to this fake fairytale man like the Loki in my dream said. These new adoptive parents will probably hate me as I them.

Ah, what the hell. They're rich anyways.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"You know, you were their first choice." Carrie says to me. "They barely gave us the time of day."

"They're an older couple." Rachel adds as she passes me one of my sweaters. "Maybe they want a teenager."

I flatten the sweater and put it in my backpack. All I'm bringing is three sweaters, three jeans, three shirts, and three pairs of shoes. Everything we have is in threes. Oh yeah, I also have that black dress they bought me. That isn't going anywhere. Rachel then brings up that this is what my horoscope said: _"You will find a new revelation about your family."_ I'd like to believe that they are my new family, but I don't want to.

"I don't buy it." Janice says. "There's something I don't like about those parents."

"You just don't want Crystal to go away." Carrie tells her. "You just want to keep on braiding her hair."

Janice nods her head. A bit of me warms up.

"True." Janice states. "Despite the fact that I like her hair the best, there's still something I don't like about them."

So far, I don't like them, but I keep that to myself.

"Do you three think I'll look nice with black hair?" I ask them.

They smile and nod their heads. I don't have to tell them that I'm going to miss them. They already know I will.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Sister Jasmine would be proud of you." Agent Catherine says. I look at her and shrug my shoulders. I know she would be. "I'm proud of you. Crystal, you still have so much to grow into, but you are one of the most mature people I know."

"Thank you." I reply as I hug her. I would tell her that I'll miss her and that I love her but I think my hug says enough.

Agent Dominique hugs me from behind. "You could always come back to us." I know she's joking so I laugh. It's the first time I've laughed in a while. Agents Catherine and Dominique have given me some of the best moments of my life and I can't think of a way to repay them. I haven't known Agent Marina for so long, but even she cared for me a lot."They're ready." Agent Marina says about my new family.

I give them all a last smile before grabbing my backpack. I swing it over one shoulder and walk out the door. I walk down the pathway kicking a few pebbles lightly. Eight years spent in this place, Six years in Canada and two years in Spain. Eight years as Crystal Hepburn. Oh wait, Crystal Hepburn will continue. She's still around. Why would she leave? I open the gate and bite down on my tongue. I will not cry. No, I will not cry. I see the new family's car and get in the backseat. Their car is expensive, and brand new. The mother turns around and looks at me.

"Welcome to your new life." She says.

I sink back into the car seat. The car begins moving and I look back and see my old life fade away.

* * *

 **Now she's adopted. Yay? Do you agree with Janice about not trusting this family?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio! *note: the tumblr and instagram links aren't working for some reason  
**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	24. Five Hours and Twenty Minutes

Five Hours and Twenty Minutes:

This is the longest car ride of my life.

I just sit in the backseat with my head resting on my fist as I watch the world outside go by in a blur. I think it's been two hours and it still seems like we've been going in circles and eventually ending up in nowhere. I take a breath and then a sip of water from a bottle they gave me about thirty minutes ago. The grapes they also gave me sit beside me in the car. Only a few of them have been eaten. Most of the car ride has been in a stony silence. I'd move in my seat to change my now uncomfortable position but the seat will squeak and I don't want to draw attention.

"Do you know how to cook and clean?" The woman asks me.

"Yes." I reply softly. I swear that if I become their maid, I'm running away. They already plan to dye my hair black, what more do they want?

"That's good. At least we don't have to teach you those." She says. I wrinkle my eyebrows in confusion. "You just have to learn Italian, ballroom dancing, proper etiquette, and how to dress."

My mouth opens a little in realization. We're going far away. We're going to the north of Spain. That's where all the rich people live. They want me to become extremely classy.

I got adopted by rich people.

"Sounds fun." I say as a lie. Sure, dancing and Italian might be fun but proper etiquette and dressing don't sound like they will be.

The couple are Spanish without the thick accent. Their English is perfect. I bet that they have lived somewhere that spoke English before they decided to live in Spain.

"You will love it in San Sebastian." The woman says. So far, the man hasn't said a word. "It's right on the coast and about 20 kilometers from the French border."

How wonderful. Back when I was in Canada, I was forced to learn French since Canada is a bilingual country. Then I was forced to learn Spanish when we moved to Spain. And now I have to learn Italian. That's just great. On the bright side, I will be able to speak four languages. Sweet.

"What is your name?" The man finally says.

"Crystal Hepburn." I reply.

He cringes at the name. Rude much? I hate him more than the woman now. At least she is _trying_ to make me like her (and I think it's working so far). He probably expects me to apologize for having that name but I was not born with it nor will I ever apologize for a name I picked for myself. I could literally say that I picked the name Crystal Hepburn off the streets because I did. The streets of Toronto to be exact. And yes, I still remember that.

"You're changing it." He orders.

"Sure." I say. I'm already getting my hair changed to black so why not change my name too?

I think the woman can sense that I'm not amused. She takes a breath and gives her husband a face. Now that I'm getting a better look at them, I can see that the man is way older than the woman. I think I was distracted in the orphanage to pay attention to the small details.

"Courtney Brown." He says.

"What?" I question. Oops, I forgot my manners. Are they going to change my attitude too?

"Courtney Brown." He repeats. "That's your new name."

"Great." I state sourly. Brown is probably their last name and Courtney - I don't know where that came from. Courtney Brown is the most basic, most bland name one could ever come up with. Amber and Crystal sounded beautiful. They were related to jewels. Courtney just sounds like a rich snob name. Yuck.

Now that I think about it, maybe a new name won't be bad. Reason being that the Crystal Hepburn I remember was all happy and smiles. She had high hopes for the future. Sure, my name is Crystal Hepburn but I think that the _real_ Crystal Hepburn died in that orphanage fire. So sure, why not, a new name to match my new hair.

I think I'm having so many debates with myself. That's the problem with having a messed up mind: you never agree with yourself.

"We already have three sons." The woman continues talking. Oh no, brothers. "They're all older than you, so there's no need to worry about the noise or a mess of miscellaneous toys. The three of them are at home, so you'll get to meet them."

She keeps on talking about what will be at my new home. She's saying words and I see her mouth moving, but I choose not to listen. I'm sure she's telling me all this _'how to be a part of our family'_ crap that I can just figure out along the way. San Sebastian is about five hours and twenty minutes from Barcelona, where the orphanage was. It's been about two hours. I have another three hours to go. Three more hours of _'this is how we're going to alter every aspect about you'_ , _'this is how you can make us proud', 'this is how you can forget about that orphanage'._

Courtney Brown is my new name. Courtney Brown is my new life. Courtney Brown will be a professional ballroom dancer with the best outfits, manners, and can speak fluent Italian.

Crystal Hepburn, like Amber, is gone.

* * *

 **New identity. I think this one will be my favorite one so far. I thought of some stories that I can't wait to write.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	25. Courtney Brown: Blonde to Black

**Shout-out** **to WikiHow.**

 **Okay guys. School is coming back. Juggling fanfics and homework was probably one of the reasons my grades weren't that good. I will be more focused on school but will continue to update. I know what the next chapters will be so it shouldn't be that difficult.**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Blonde to Black

I am now Courtney Brown.

I finally got out of the five hour and twenty minute car ride. My butt is completely numb.

I will now be living in a house that looks like a palace in San Sebastian, Spain. If I were some sort of house builder, I would be able to describe every aspect using an extensive vocabulary. But no, you're stuck with basic, bland language from a girl with a basic, bland name. It's funny how things work like that. I'll just tell you that it's big and white house with a flat brown roof. There's a courtyard filled with sections of different flowers with a bricked pathway throughout and a swimming pool in the backyard. The whole perimeter is surrounded by a solid grey fence. If you ask me it reminds me of a wall. There are four expensive cars counting the one we came in. I'm guessing one for Mrs. Brown, one for Mr. Brown, and the other two are owned by two of my three older brothers.

Mrs. Brown leads me into the giant palace-like house. There's a swirly staircase which I can't wait to slide down. Although knowing these people, I'm going to have to get the _'it's not ladylike'_ lecture if I ever get caught doing it. I could probably breathe and I'll get in trouble because I didn't inhale non-polluted air.

We walk into a family room where three boys stand up from sitting on their fancy leather couch. They all look pretty much the same except the difference in height.

"This is Fabian, our eldest at twenty-one." Mrs. Brown says. The tallest boy (also the most built) shakes my hand. "He's a star-athlete."

He has a firm grip. I think my hand broke in that handshake.

"Dempsey, our second eldest at seventeen." The second tallest boy shakes my hand. "He's a scholar."

Oh wow. A smart-ass. That's _great_.

"And finally, Dominic, our youngest son at fourteen." The third tallest boy shakes my hand. "He's a musical prodigy."

An athlete, a scholar, and a musician. I wonder which one I'll be forced to be. Maybe a dancer. I'm now the youngest in this family. In case you forgot, I'm twelve.

Mrs. Brown then leads me up to my bedroom. It's painted a light shade of pink with everything already in there. A bed with sheets, a bookshelf with books, a closet full of clothes, a dresser with antiques on top, and a jewelry box full of - well - jewelry. Wow, they're spoiling me already. I place my backpack on my bed and look back at Mrs. Brown. She hands me a box of, what I find out to be black hair dye. Then she points out the bathroom. I bite down on my lip and walk in.

So much for a welcome party.

I rip open the box and look at the contents. Then I look at my reflection in the crystal clear mirror. The one thing I like or don't like about mirrors is that they reveal everything without lying. This is the last moment I will be with my golden blonde hair. It will turn black, like my soul did.

I scan the instructions. This dye is permanent, doesn't contain ammonia, and washes out slowly without fading to grey. I couldn't care less but that's good, I guess I take the instructions more like suggestions and begin pouring and spreading out various products on my hair. I think I'm doing it right since I can't see any more blonde strands. I rub it around and stop to look at my reflection. Once it's all done, I barely recognize myself. My hair is pitch black, my skin looks even paler, but at least my eyes are still the same bright green they've always been.

My hair feels dead but I guess that's because I feel dead. Or maybe I put the products on wrong. I should've had Janice experiment with the hair dye. She would've had a blast.

I walk down the hallways and pass by Dominic's room. He looks at me and takes out his headphones from his ears. We sort of stare at each other for a bit.

"Weren't you a blonde?" He questions.

"Yeah." I reply. "But times change and so does hair." I look at his room. The only noticeable differences between his room and mine is that his is a boys room full of music trophies. "I just have to ask, what is your mom going to make me do as a _talent_?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "There's a big dance event coming up so if you're going to be expecting something: you'll be up for the worst future ever."

"How lovely." I say. "You tell all your guests that they'll have a bad time here."

He gives a small laugh. "Sorry. It's just that when big events come around, every rich mother in the city gets psyched. And now that you're here, she'll have someone to put in a fancy dress and fancy jewels."

"Can't wait." There's a bitter taste in my mouth. "I've always wanted to be a princess."

"Mom doesn't tolerate sarcasm. Neither does dad. All they can handle is success."

"Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

 **R.I.P to the golden blonde locks. You will be missed.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	26. Courtney Brown: Out of Place

Courtney Brown: Out of Place

Dominic, the third and youngest brother in case you forgot, forced me on a bike. I don't know how to ride a bike but I told him I did. If anything, I hope I crash into a tree and die. Dominic said that he's going to give me a tour of the neighborhood and I only said yes to get out of forced reading of Italian literature.

"Did they have bikes in your orphanage?" Dominic asks.

"Why?" I ask. My next answer depends on what he says next.

"You're a great biker."

Dammit. "Yeah there were plenty of bikes." I lie.

I shouldn't be proud of this, but I am a great liar. And apparently a great biker. Damn biking for being so simple.

"This is where Landon lives." Dominic points out one of the big houses on the street. "Landon will be teaching you how to dance the waltz. He's your age, maybe a year older?"

"Are there any girls in this neighborhood?" I ask. I have three brothers and Landon is a boy name.

He thinks about it and shakes his head. Wow. I come from an all-girls orphanage (before that fire) to an all-boys neighborhood. Well, I don't see any hope in making friends. Especially since all these kids are probably busy all the time doing whatever it is rich kids do. Besides, who would want to be friends with me?

"This is an old neighborhood." Dominic explains. "Our family moved here two years ago from Miami. Most of the couples here don't have kids. They just have cars or boats."

I crack a smile.

We're about twenty minutes from home and my legs ache. Dominic stops biking and I copy. He shows me an assortment of rich stores filled with rich items for rich people to buy. And they can afford it with their giant wads of cash. There's no school nearby which makes sense since all the kids here are homeschooled. I don't know why it's necessary to show me all these fancy places since I, personally, can't afford them. Yes, the family gave me money but I'm not going to spend it. That was my choice.

Then he gets back on the bike and takes me further down the street. I hope he gets to his point soon because this bike seat is hurting my butt and my legs already ache. Thankfully, we arrive at a café at the edge of San Sebastián. We park our bikes again and walk inside.

The place is a diner which seems out-of-place in an area like this. It's sort-of like those diners you see in the 60's with records playing, cushioned booths, pictures of musical and theater legends on the walls, and the smell of coffee, donuts, and fried food.

"Did the place get lost in time?" I ask Dominic. "Are people like you allowed to eat at places like this?"

"People like me?" He questions.

"You know, people who don't have a worry in the world because they have all the money they want."

Dominic sighs. "Actually I'm not allowed. This place is too cheap and fattening which is why I can't be in here."

"Then why show me?"

"It's a safe house with good music." Dominic explains. "This diner is called 'Forward to The Past'. It runs all day and all night. The reason it's called a safe house is because you can come in whenever you like and just hide. Even at those ungodly hours at the night."

That was the most useful piece of advice I have ever received. I would like to this that this diner is basically me. Not in some narcissistic or metaphorical way. This diner is out-of-place, but still surviving, just like me. Okay, maybe that was a metaphor but I didn't want it to be.

We bike back to the house and Mr. Brown asks us where were. I stand silent because I don't remember any place Dominic showed me except the diner. Dominic lies and tells his dad that we were at the antiques shop. I nod my head agreeing. Mr. Brown looks doubtful but goes with it. I don't even remember an antiques shop.

I walk around the house and see Fabian and Dempsey reading. Either they have no life or no choice.

"What do you do for fun around here?" I ask them.

They both look up at me.

"Read." Fabian replies. "You should probably get a book out."

I scowl. If he just called me dumb I'll insult him in every language I know. Four languages equals four times the insults.

"Or we practice." Dempsey replies vaguely.

"Practice what?" I ask.

"Whatever it is we need to."

I roll my eyes. "You know, for a smart guy, you don't know a lot of words."

I walk away. I doubt this family knows what 'fun' means. If they need me to, I will tell them. And I will tell them in my three fluent languages and my broken Italian. Practicing and reading aren't fun. Fun is anything else.

Apparently the parents can't stand sarcasm so it's only better if I practice how to say this without a hint of lying. "I love to dance. Especially the waltz." "Maybe after Italian, we should learn German or Mandarin." "I like my quinoa with a light olive oil dressing." "Dresses over pantsuits." "Heels over sandals."

Just thinking of those sentences make me nauseous.

Sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like if Crystal Hepburn or Amber were adopted at a young age. Would they have had a better family? Or what if her _real_ family found her? I highly doubt it even though I've been told in a dream that I have one. Crystal had hope, Courtney doesn't.

I'm still feeling out-of-place. Nobody around here can help with that.

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recoemdations are always accepted :D**


	27. Courtney Brown: Charm School

**Copyright: The Hunger Games**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Charm School

Mr. Brown takes me into the sitting room, directs me to the couch, and just scowls at me for a while. I'm used to this face. I've been getting this face ever since I first saw him. Even the _'I don't care'_ face Crystal saw back in the orphanage was still a scowl. I think this man is so old that he's been wearing this face while fighting the war. And not that New York war with The Avengers and Loki and the aliens, I'm talking about that war in 1867. I think there was one in 1867...

"What?" I finally ask. I'm tired of receiving his bitch-resting face. He would make a good scarecrow.

"I'm trying to figure out how to present you." He replies. "Will you be charming? Classy? Fierce? You'll be meeting this one girl who is naturally cocky and intelligent. People will be intrigued by the fancy dress and your pretty face but they'll have no idea who you are."

Remember when Crystal was in the orphanage and the Browns were checking her out? Remember how Crystal said that Mrs. Brown chose her like a dog in a kennel? I'm now convinced that I'm their show dog. Will I be a charming golden retriever? A classy poodle? Or a fierce Rottweiler? I apologize for being that drowsy beagle they picked up.

"I think it's better that way." I say. "I'm assuming that being a pessimistic, brutal downer are not options to gain status points here in San Sebastian."

He doesn't respond to that.

"When you open your mouth, you come across more as sullen and hostile." He tells me. At least he's honest. I'd deny that but he's absolutely right. "Be cheery."

"Yes, because you have given me so many reasons to be cheery." I spit back sarcastically.

He gives me a face. It's his usual scowl. Except this one reads, _'I will not tolerate your scowl!'_ I lean back into the couch.

"Then fake it!" He yells.

"I'm not good at faking things." I lie. If anything, I would call myself an expert in faking things _and_ lying. I doubt those characteristics gain likability.

"Then learn. You have as much charm as a rotting corpse."

He leaves the room. I laugh under my breath. That's the nicest thing he's ever said to me. And he's right.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

I thought that etiquette with Mrs. Brown would've been easier but I was wrong. We go into her room and she puts me in a red-full length gown and high-heeled shoes that look like some sort of weapon. She instructs me on how to walk in them. Of course she makes it look easy she walks in them 24/7. The shoes are terrible. I've never worn heels and I will probably not get used to the constant wobbling.

I bet this is what drunk people feel like after a couple beers.

I'm sure I'll get used to it.

The dress is another problem. It's not the one I'll be wearing to that fancy gala. I think that one will be way worse. The one I'm wearing, Mrs. Brown says, is what I'll be wearing to a house party they'll be throwing sometime. This red dress keeps on getting tangled around my shoes and/or I keep stepping on them. So, of course, I hitch up the dress.

"Not above the ankle!" Mrs. Brown says smacking my hands.

"Then you should've gotten me a shorter dress." I spit back. "Or pants!"

When I finally conquer the walking, there's still sitting - posture, as Mrs. Brown would call it - apparently I have the tendency to hunch my shoulders a bit. Eye contact, hand gestures, and smiling are also important for some stupid reason. The only thing there is to smiling is to know how to do it without looking like a pedophile-like killer and how to maintain it for hours. I'm forced to smile and say a whole lot of stupid sentences with the same smile. There were no breaks. The muscles in my cheek are twitching.

"Courtney, you need people to like you." Mrs. Brown says with a sigh.

"You don't think they'll like me?" I ask sarcastically while batting my eyes. I know they won't but I want to see if she'll be honest with me.

"Not if you glare at the the entire time. If you can't smile for real, then pretend." Mrs. Brown takes a breath a beams at me. "See, like this. I'm smiling at you even though you're aggravating me."

I know that last statement of her will be my life motto. I'll be happy on the outside even though I'm incredibly pissed off on the inside. Or depressed. Whatever I'll be feeling.

"I'm going to eat an eclair." I say. I kick off my heels and stomp to the doorway. I turn around, and make sure she's looking at me as I hitch up my skirt up to the middle of the thighs.

Then I skip off.

* * *

 **To be honest, this would totally be me.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	28. Courtney Brown: Brotherly Hate

**Yes, it has been a while since I updated. It will probably be like that from now on so bear with me.**

 **Copyright: okay, one section came from my real life so yay!**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Brotherly Hate

Math is so boring and confusing. I fiddle with the pencil and scribble on the side of my notebook as the math teacher writes equations on the board. I was totally understanding this math but then this man threw in letters, graphs, and some other weird symbols so now I'm more puzzled than I was five minutes age. I'd stop and ask him to clarify what he's doing but a) I don't care b) he's going to explain it all to me and I still wouldn't comprehend his explanation.

In San Sebastián, there aren't much schools because there aren't that much kids. And if there were schools, they probably wouldn't be up to the rich standards that the inhabitants have. In conclusion, all the kids here are either home schooled or sent away for schooling before they go to the foreign college/university with high tuition prices.

I came to realize that I am terrible at linear equations. My answer for the y-intercept was negative four but Dempsey's answer was positive nine over two-hundred and fifty. Out of the two of us, who do you think was right?

"Courtney." The teacher calls.

I look up lethargically. I suddenly miss prancing around the house in heels and a dress having Mrs. Brown yak in my ear.

"Can you explain in proper detail what a linear system is?"

I give him a face. "Are you kidding me?"

Then Dempsey proceeds to explain it and without a doubt, he explains it in the expected perfect detail and he is obviously right. The teacher beams with happiness that at least one of his students isn't a total failure and Dempsey is so proud of himself as well.

I think I found out why Mr. and Mrs. Brown are so focused and committed on making me likable and elegant: it's because I'm not smart and/or talented to win people over. I'm not that naturally cocky and intelligent girl Mr. Brown told me about.

In that case, they're right. And I need all the help I can get.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Courtney," Fabian calls, "do you know how to swim?"

I was just sitting in my room pretending to read a book on The French Revolution. I never expected Fabian to voluntarily walk in and ask me something.

I look up at him suspiciously. "Why?"

My answer depends on what his reason for wanting to know how I'll survive in water. It could go many ways.

"I need to practice saving someone in water."

"Yes." I lie with no hesitation. "I know how to swim."

"Great. Will you come out in a few?"

I nod my head. He leaves my room and I put on a swimsuit I found in my dresser. I skip down the stairs and head out to the backyard pool. Did I mention there was a backyard pool? I don't remember if I did. Anyways, I meet Fabian at the pool. He tells me that he needs to practice saving a drowning person to pass his first aid course. He then says that I just have to jump in the pool and pretend to be drowning. Jokes on him because I don't have to pretend to drown. I kinda hope I actually do drown.

I stand on the edge of the diving board. I bounce a little before taking a giant leap and splashing in.

At first I am calm as I force myself to sink to the bottom.

Then it hits me.

Amber. Little, naive Amber. That little girl flailing around the sewers.

I begin thrashing against the water and scream. The only thing about drowning is that even if you scream for help, nobody can hear you. I close my mouth again and my lungs are flat.

I can't breathe.

I feel arms grab me and I try to break loose but they pull me up. I gasp for air and grip the wall of the pool. I see Fabian beside me.

Oh right...I forgot in the heat of the moment that he was practicing saving people.

"That was scary..." Fabian mutters.

"Isn't it always scary to save people?" I ask rhetorically as I climb out of the pool and wrap myself in a towel.

It's been a while since my past caught up to me. I hope it doesn't take over and drive me to insanity. I think I'm the kind of person who would go crazy.

* * *

 **Will Courtney get overwhelmed by her past? Or will her _future_ kick in?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	29. Courtney Brown: Spinning

**Copyright: All Fall Down by Ally Carter (second part - idea)**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Spinning

My feet have lost all feeling. If you want to know what it feels like to walk on clouds, just put on a pair of tight pumps and stand or walk around for a really long time. Your feet will get numb so it'll feel like walking on a cloud. If you want to make your face numb, just give a fake smile for the same amount of time you've been wearing the pumps. And finally, to make your insides numb, just repeat this sentence in the most fake way possible:

 _"Hello. Welcome to our house. I'm Courtney Brown, their newly adopted daughter."_

I think that last step only applies to me but create whatever fake sentence you want.

Ugh. House parties. Why?

You know what other twelve-year-old girls are doing? Running around with braids in their hair. Not lying to people that you're going to take up medicine at the most prestigious university in America. I can't fathom people who believe the trash I say like that.

I make my way over to Dominic. I take a glass of wine from a tray and take a sip. Other, normal twelve-year-olds would be drinking orange juice but no, my drink is wine. It's bad, I know, but that's exactly why I do it.

"How long do these parties usually last?" I whisper to him.

"A couple hours." He replies.

"How long has it been?"

"Only one hour."

"Oh god..." I mutter. "How did you survive this? There are no other kids in here."

"There's one." Dominic says. He points to a young boy about my age - almost everyone I meet is my age - who's talking with a woman who's most likely his mom and some other ladies.

"That's Landon, right?" I question. When Dominic and I were biking around the neighborhood the other day, he said that Landon was a boy about my age who is going to give me a dance lesson.

Dominic nods his head. An idea sparks in my mind. I pass Dominic my wine glass and saunter over to Landon.

"Oh Courtney..." A bunch of the older ladies says. They blabber on about how beautiful and poised I am for a bit.

"Have you met Landon?" Landon's mother asks.

"I have not." I reply lightly. I look over at the young boy in his tuxedo. I hold out my hand to Landon. He takes it and places a light kiss on the back of my hand. My eyebrows raise and my insides are suddenly not numb anymore. He gives me a small smile which I will admit to being adorable.

He's more of a gentleman than all my 'brothers' combined.

"Hello Landon." I say giving him a curtsy. I feel so fake but I think a bit of reality is coming back. "I am Courtney Brown."

"Courtney," he replies sweetly, "you are looking beautiful."

"I always loved a young man in a suit." I say. The ladies around us laugh a bit. "Well, anyways, I must go mingle with the other guests. I look forward to our dance lesson."

"As do I." He says.

I give him another smile before sashaying off.

I wonder if that Landon boy is actually like a prince or if he's faking around it like I am. A bit of me hopes he is pretending so there is at least another _natural_ twelve-year-old here. Although if he's been raised here since birth, I doubt that his charm is fake. Maybe some people are really polite.

I, for instance, am not.

"Look at you being all sweet." Dominic jokes. "It's really unlike you."

"How do you know when I'm being out-of-character when you barely know me?" I ask him. I really want to hear his answer.

"I can tell by the way you present yourself that you hate everything."

"I don't hate everything." I say bitterly. I catch another glance at Landon. He gives me another cute smile. "Maybe I'll like dancing..."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

A few days later, I run down the stairs and am about to bolt out the door but stop in my tracks because of what I'm seeing. Mrs. Brown is embracing a young boy in a navy blue polo with a black sweater vest and khaki slacks. His auburn hair is slicked back and his posture is _way_ better than mine. Now that he's in what he would call 'casual wear', he looks like the kind of boy who polishes silverware as a hobby.

"Thank you for coming," Mrs. Brown says, then turns to me. "Courtney, this is Landon Lodge. I'm sure you met him the other day at the party. He has offered to help."

"Hello again, Courtney." Landon starts holding out his hand. As I take it, he gives me a wink.

"Oh..." I mutter shaking his hand lightly. "Yeah...it's nice to see you again."

"Landon's mother is one of my dear friends and one of the most cultured women I know." Mrs. Brown says. "Landon has been ballroom dancing for years. He s the perfect teacher for you."

"You know me." I say sarcastically. "I love to curtsy."

Mrs. Brown ignores my sarcasm and attitude, like always. Sometimes I do that only to provoke her.

"Landon, begin with the waltz." Mrs. Brown orders.

Landon offers me his arm and he looks at me strangely. Mrs. Brown stares at me and I take the hint to accept Landon's arm. The music starts playing and I wince at the sound. It scratches to life on an old vinyl record player. I thought those things went extinct when the dinosaurs did. Landon places his other hand on the small of my back and I shiver. I look at him.

"Very nice, Courtney." Mrs. Brown says. I think that's the first time she has ever complimented me. "Keep your chin up and your shoulders back."

"Follow my lead." Landon whispers to me.

We start to dance. I follow Landon's lead since I have no idea what I'm doing. He must be really good at the waltz because he isn't stepping on my feet like I am to him. I don't really like dancing or its music, but the partner is alright.

* * *

 **I am changing ideas for this story so much.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	30. Courtney Brown: Black Cat's Path

**Honestly, I'm planning the future of this story more than the present. I think I already mentioned that.**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Black Cat's Path

The grocery list says to get healthy things like fat-free yogurt, wild rice, whole grain bread, only organic vegetables, and a bunch of other stuff. I don't know what you're thinking but it feels like we're rabbits eating only rabbit food. I get it, I'm all in for eating healthy, but when you look at things like arugula and the creepy squashes, you tend to favor the sugary foods. I am in the mood for sugar right now. And not the rich, natural sugar but the sugar that comes from who-knows-where.

Mr. and Mrs. Brown should have never let me do the grocery shopping. Usually they have someone else do it, but today I insisted only to get out of math lessons.

But yes, I did get their health food. I don't want to pay her punishment which would involve cleaning the whole house and probably writing lines in Italian. (Both of which I could do but would rather not).

I creep over to the candy section and throw whatever I can into my cart. Stupid rich stores with no bulk section and only stupid rich candy. Then I make my way over to the produce and grab one of the bags. I put the plastic bag in my pocket. I pay for all the health food - I mean, groceries and balance the bags on the handlebars of my bike. I rip open the packages of candy and dump them all into one plastic bag. This is how I like to eat my candy: all mixed up because you never know what you're going to get. The ride back is a bit wobbly but I manage to balance two loads and eat candy at the same time. It isn't long way home but maybe I'll make it long. As if I actually want to _be_ in their house.

I pop a piece of caramel in my mouth. I love the feeling of caramel melting. It's so smooth and silky. I don't remember the last time I ever ate candy like this. Well, not as Courtney. Let's see...all Amber had to eat was stale bread and Crystal - oh my, she did.

The bag of sour gummies, Fiona, the orphanage, Agents, Sisters, fire, Fiona - I said that already - Fire! I also already said that but that's how I got to Spain. Agent Catherine, Agent Dominique, Agent Marina, Agent Jasmine - no, all these memories. Too much all at once. I can't take it.

The night of the fire: girls screaming my name. No, Crystal's name. But wouldn't that also be my name? There were gunshots caused by scary men in dark suits. Green sparkles that someone accused me of sorcery for. I'm not of sorcery...am I? No, of course not, witches aren't real - ah! Not that. No, no, no, I am not bringing up Amber's - or my - life again!

Why is my life so complicated?!

 _"Courtney!"_

That's it. Courtney. Courtney Brown. That's who I am. This is the present and it will not be conquered by my past.

 _"Courtney!"_

Not Amber. Not Crystal. Courtney. The rich girl who has to wear pumps and speak Italian.

 _"Courtney!"_

I'm falling. Amber's falling out of the tree, Crystal's falling from the orphanage fire - I scream...but who's been screaming my name.

I shake my head and see that I'm in San Sebastián. This is the street I live on. This is reality. I see someone running towards me.

"Are you okay?" It's Landon. He helps me up but I don't remember ever falling.

"Why?" I ask.

"I saw you riding your bike and you crashed into a fire hydrant."

That explains how all the groceries are scattered amongst Landon's lawn, the sidewalk, and the road and how I ended up on the ground. I wrap my head in my hands as Landon picks up the groceries. How embarrassing. Why is my past doing this to me? I rub my eyes and look back at Landon.

"Have you been crying?" He asks.

"No." I reply. I bet I've been crying subconsciously. I look over at the spilled yogurt and see a black cat with striking green eyes licking the yogurt. The cat looks at me and that's when I look away.

"I was biking home and thinking about my life before San Sebastián." I tell Landon. "I zoned out for a bit and I came back when I heard you call my name the third time. I lost control when I saw that cat."

Half of what I said is true.

Landon glances at the black cat. "Well, some believe that black cats are bad luck."

I swear, if cats could snicker and grin, that one would. It gives me one more glance before scurrying off. I just realized that out of my last statement, Landon talks about the black cat. He doesn't question of my life before Courtney Brown. It's admirable.

"Do you?" I ask him. "Do you believe in bad luck when crossing the black cat's path?"

He snickers shaking his head.

"Well then," I sit across from him on his front lawn. He sits back down. I pick up what's left of my miscellaneous treats and place it in the middle of us. "What does Landon believe in? True love, destiny, the tooth fairy?"

He laughs a little. "Destiny, maybe. The tooth fairy, that was a long time ago. But true love? Not that I would know, but I suppose one would give up a great deal for love."

"I don't feel like I'm giving anything up. Or will be soon." I give him the bag of candies and get back on my feet. He gets up as well. "I better be going. I guess I'll see you around."

"You too." He says.

I smile and before I know it, I give him a small kiss. It's the least I could do for him. Then I grab my groceries and begin biking home without looking back. A wild grin spreads across my face and I hope it never leaves.

* * *

 **Awe. She got her first kiss. I still haven't had mine yet.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	31. Courtney Brown: Living Among Us

**Copyright: The Peculiars by Maureen Doyle McQueery (idea)**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Living Among Us

It's 12:30 in the morning. I need a laptop.

I tiptoe down the hallway. Two more rooms until I reach Fabian's room where I can easily snatch a laptop without needing a login. All around me are the normal noises a house makes at night - joints settling, pipes squeaking, cars driving by outside. I open his bedroom door and quietly close it behind me. I take a few steps into his room and hear him rustling in his sleep.

Oh no. What do I do?

"And the gold medal for Men's 500 Meter Butterfly goes to Fabian Brown!" I whisper-scream in a fake sports announcer voice.

That's right...dream on about that.

I wait on the edge of my toes for his reaction. When I hear nothing, I settle down. I make my way over to his desk, sit down, and open his laptop. I log in and open the internet. The search engine is staring right at me. What do I type in? Why am I here? What do I want to look up?

I type in the possibility of sorcery in teenagers. My curiousity in that topic started when I was having flashbacks while riding my bike and crashed into a fire hydrant.

I click on the first link. The web page is a hypnotizing green and black with a jagged, scarring font. I lean back in the chair and begin reading.

 _'Ever since The Battle of New York, we were all forced to believe in the reality of extremely powerful forces and beings outside our Earth. Gods, sorcerers, aliens, and many more are salivating our planet. The things that we grew up knowing as only legends now cease to exist. The world is getting worse all while the populations are increasing rapidly. How can people stand to raise children in a world like this? We don't know what's out there. We don't know what will come and eat up the only Earth we know next.'_

What every child learns is about The Battle of New York. The brink of a new era. Many are still in denial about aliens and gods although there is proof that it happened. That's when we were introduced to The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. The population has been increasing because, like after WWI and WWII, people think that they must have babies after a tremendous battle for whatever reasons. Even The Avengers have settled down and started their own families. Many believe that their children will inherit the abilities of their parents and one day become their parents.

It's just another folktale.

I scroll down the page and hover over a link that says, 'Loki'. A bit of me is intrigued to click on it, but another part of me is curious. I have heard Loki's name once and he did appear to me in a realistic dream. Maybe some information can help me piece together some conspiracies.

I click on the link.

 _'Sorcerers are a different branch of that species. Ever since our exposure to magic, these beings are a threat, especially if he/she is a descendant of Loki. If you know of a sorcerer, or suspect one, read the preceding information:_

 _1\. They exist without souls._

 _2\. It is in their nature to choose evil over good and to corrupt harmony in civilization with wild and subversive behaviors._

 _3\. If left alone, they will erode the fabric of our world._

 _Therefore, all who are determined by blood to be of a sorcerer will be taken into custody. Because many sorcerers have no obvious physical attributes to distinguish them, it is important to be observant. We, as humans, are committed to keeping our world a safe place.'_

I don't know what to think. Actual, living, sorcerers, are in our world. This website believes that a descendant of Loki is among us. I think that's why the security level has increased by so much.

I feel a tear running down my cheek. I dab at it.

Why am I crying? Again?

Is it because of that Loki dream? That this Loki character could have a child and everyone wants to lock it up? It's only a child.

But why am I crying? I'm not his child...or am I? I've seen magic because of me. A magic forcefield has saved me before. Twice, even. I never knew my parents. I never knew my origin. My first memory involved green sparkles which now that I think about is magic.

I clear the internet history and close the laptop. I make my way out of Fabian's room and make my way into my room. I close the door and slide down it. The information I just read is still fresh and whirring in my head.

I could be Loki's daughter. No, that's impossible. But it could make sense. Scratch that, nothing makes sense about my life. I shouldn't believe in things I read on the internet no matter how believable and convincing it may be.

I have an idea. I know what to do.

I get in my bed and close my eyes attempting to fall asleep.

I need to see Loki in my dream again. I want to ask a lot of questions.

* * *

 **I keep on changing the next couple of chapters which is kind of confusing me.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	32. Courtney Brown: Questions

**I'm doing my new layout here too.**

 **Idea: daringwolf2000**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Questions

Fires are burning throughout the streets, people are running and screaming all while holding on to their children tightly, aliens are flying in the sky above - it's The Battle of New York. I'd recognize it anywhere.

This is my dream. I am in my dream. I'm in New York when everyone thought the world was going to end.

I run down a street looking for why I'm here at this time. Why is my dream here?

Loki. That's why. I needed to see him and where else would be a good place. I run down the streets and try my best not to look at any injured people or anyone crying. It'll only make me want to cry. Aliens fly above me and some jump off in my area. Some people scream and the aliens point their weapons at us. This is a dream so I don't react. The alien fires and like always, that green magic force field appears. Even in my dreams I get saved.

Once the magic vanishes, another figure jumps from a building top. It's not one of the aliens, it's the green Avenger known as The Hulk. It punches away and throws the aliens like they're weightless. Two of the other Avengers, Hawkeye and Black Widow, escort the other civilians out of the way leaving me.

I continue to run down the streets and right before my eyes, I see him. I see Loki. He's wearing the green, black, and gold outfit with the scepter and the crown that I've only seen only from photos of the battle and from my previous dream. I stop and can feel my heart pounding. The battle around us suddenly goes in slow motion. It's only us going at a normal speed.

"You wanted to see me." He says. "Here I am."

I think I forget how to talk. My mouth is open but it's not formulating any words in any of the languages I know.

"It is alright." Loki continues taking a step closer to me. "Nobody can see or hear you. Only I can."

"This isn't real..." I mutter. "This isn't the real battle."

"Of course it is not. Tis only your dream."

I catch my breath and feel my pulse lowering to a normal rate.

"I'm not human, am I." I state more than ask. "I'm not like anyone else here."

"You are right." Loki tells me. For some odd reason, that felt pleasant to the ear. "You are not a mortal. I know that you did your research about sorcerers and sorceresses and about what those mortals do to beings like us. That is only becsuse they do not understand."

"So..." I whisper. "I _am_ a sorceress? I have my own magic?"

Loki nods his head. I bring my hands to my mouth and feel myself light up. I can't believe that I am a sorceress. I can conjure up my own magic and spells. I finally have an explanation for the green forcefields but my thrill simmers down as I think back to the webpage and what it said.

"Tell me, are sorcerers evil?" I ask. "I know the story about you but what about the others?"

His expression lowers a bit. I suddenly feel bad for asking and saying that.

"Any sorcerer can be good or evil." Loki replies. "It all depends upon what spells they cast."

I try my best not to cry because of what I want to ask next. I have a feeling that even if I spit it out, he will tell me anything but the truth so I'll save it for another time.

"What am I supposed to do with my life now?" I ask Loki. "My past is overwhelming me and if I pretend to be someone I'm not for much longer, I think I will go crazy."

Loki sighs and looks up. "I will send someone to give you aid."

Something triggers in my head. It's from my previous Loki dream.

"That fairytale man." I state. "You once told me to trust him and to go with him if I ever were to run into him because he knows who my real family is, are you sending him?"

"I am sorry..." Loki says. "But you won't be seeing him for a long, long time."

-o-

I wake up.

No. No, no, no, no, no. I need to ask more. I have to ask more questions. I have to ask who is coming to help me, I have to ask about my mother, I have to ask about the fairytale man. Oh, the abundance of questions I have about that fairytale man: who is he? When is he coming? Why do I have to wait long?

Whatever.

I'm to dream about Loki again sometime. Or maybe, I can ask my _helper_ those questions. Whoever the hell my helper will be.

I know that I shouldn't trust Loki but give me a _real_ reason not to. Yes, I know the obvious: he started a war and killed a lot of people, but he saved me. I don't know what that means exactly but maybe I will find out more information when the time is right.

For now, I'm Courtney Brown and I will continue to be.

"Oh Courtney," Mrs. Brown says as she knocks and enters my room. I quickly hop out of bed and fix my hair the best I can in five seconds. "Get dressed, we have a lot to do today."

I roll my eyes and groan as she closes the door behind her.

Another day as Courtney Brown, here I (unfortunately) come.

* * *

 **So now she knows a small portion of the truth. What do you think she will do now? And if Loki is going to send help and it isn't the fairytale man, who do you think it'll be?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	33. Courtney Brown: Shades of Green

**I loved the reactions of when Loki said he would send someone to help her.**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Shades of Green

I walk into the fancy backyard the Browns have. There are many flower beds each bordered with a small stone wall. It makes me think that even the plants are trapped here. On an added note, the flowers are sorted by kind amd color. My mind is so pessimistic. I guess I should be calling this place their courtyard although if you ask me, there isn't that much of a difference in the words.

I sit on a patio chair with an Italian book on my lap. I told Mr. Brown that I would prefer to read out here instead of in the study, but once you already know English, French, and Spanish, Italian is easy to grasp. Actually I needed to get out and breathe in some fresh air in order to reflect and think about how I will get out of here.

Okay. Time to get my thoughts straight.

One: Loki said that I am not a human but a sorcerer - or sorceress because I'm a girl.

Two: He said that someone will come help me. Whatever _'help'_ means.

Who could Loki possibly send? Why would someone help me? What would they possibly help me with? And how? Those are the real questions. I figure that I could ask him again in a dream but I think it would be more fun if I just live through it and find out more myself.

Although, thinking about point number one again makes me remember that I have my own magic. I can cast and conjure my own spells. Loki said that a sorcerer is evil depending on what spells they perform. I look into the courtyard and see the red and orange leaves flying around in rhythm with the wind. It's autumn right about this time of year which means the leaves fall from their trees. I watch as the leaves swirl around with no care in the world because they go wherever the wind takes them.

That gives me an idea.

I get up and shuffle down the patio stairs and stand in the middle of the courtyard. I watch as the wind picks up again and the leaves begin to fly. I hold out my hands and close my eyes in order to concentrate. I have never done this before. I focus on the leaves and what I want them to do because I assume that's how magic works.

I open my eyes again and smile wildly as I see my hands shimmer this vibrant shade of green and the leaves in the air are frozen with their own lining of my magic on their borders. I can't believe my eyes. I twirl my fingers around and the leaves follow. I am now controlling the leaves. I spin my hands around and watch the leaves follow. They create this kaleidoscope-like of various shades of red and orange with hints of green. I watch as I make them dance for me in whatever routine I choose.

I don't know the potential of my powers and I really want to find out. I continue to play around with the leaves. This is the most fun I have ever had as Courtney Brown. Just doing whatever I want without the heels or the dancing, I want more days like this. More freelancing, more of not being told what to do, more - freedom, basically. I want to be more spontaneous.

I hear someone coming. I immediately lower my hands and the leaves all drop at once. I turn around and see that stupid black cat with the green eyes from the day I crashed into a fire hydrant while riding my bike a while back. I swear, if cat's could give expressions, this cat is giving me an evil glare. I blink a few times before walking past the black cat and sitting back on the patio chair. I put the Italian book back on the table and watch as the cat makes its way up the stairs and stops about a foot away from my feet.

I pull my feet up and sit crossed-legged on the patio chair. The black cat purrs before staring right into my eyes - or maybe my soul (if I even have one) - with its bright eyes. It's starting to creep me out.

"Go back home." I tell the cat. "Give someone else your bad luck."

The cat doesn't move. I'm about to pick it up and move it myself but stop when I hear someone else approaching.

I see her on the other side of the fence separating the courtyard from that area of land that is no longer our property. She's tall and pale with long, straight, golden, blonde hair, and very familiar green eyes. We look at each other in the eyes and I can see the shock in hers.

"I see you found my cat." She says as she hops the fence and enters the courtyard. For a second I thought she was shocked to see the cat, but no, she was looking right at me with that expression.

As she comes closer, I see how tall and slender she is. Not to mention the very noticeable chest underneath her jacket. She looks to be about seventeen, maybe eighteen years old. She's definitely older than me. Whatever age she is, she's beautiful.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologizes as she climbs the patio stairs, "my cat always seems to be escaping my sight."

As the girl bends down to pick up the cat, the cat scampers back. The girl fumbles around until she finally has the cat in her arms. The cat hisses at her but she doesn't seem to mind.

"I haven't seen you around here before." I tell the girl. She looks at me again surprised I asked that. I only asked that because Dominic told me that the only other kid here was Landon. "Do you live around here?"

"No." The girl says. "I don't live anywhere near here."

That answer confuses me and she knows that. The girl gives me a small smile as she fixes her cat's position in her arms. I don't think the cat likes her. Well, I don't think that cat likes anyone.

"I'll see you around." The girl says before leaving the courtyard.

I lean back into my chair. That was more strange than it should've been. What really struck me was that there was something really familiar about that girl and I can't figure out what. It's her eyes but I don't remember who else I've seen with them.

* * *

 **When I think of how Courtney will use her powers, I think of Wanda Maximoff's hand motions. Tell me your predictions about who Loki's aid for Courtney will be.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	34. Courtney Brown: Breathe, Just Breathe

**Copyright: The Sisterhood of The Traveling Pants (Ann Brashares) and All Fall Down (Ally Carter)**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Breathe, Just Breathe

"Tiffany, this is my..." Mrs. Brown pauses. I know that she's working on a good word to use to describe my relationship with her because saying _daughter_ just isn't a hundred percent accurate. "...this is Courtney."

That's the only thing that she has ever called me and I am okay with that.

We're at some fancy dress shop at the middle of the city. The walls and floors are made of glass and their mannequins stand tall in dainty poses wearing fabrics of every colors and shade one could imagine with sparkles, sequins, frills, and other stuff I don't care about. Crystal fairylights hang on the ceiling making the glass floor shine brighter. I start to feel nauseous.

"Mrs. Brown is my owner." I say to Tiffany just to be obnoxious.

Tiffany stares at me. I think she's judging me by the look of it.

"This is your foster?" She asks Mrs. Brown. Yup, she is judging me and with such attitude.

"This is her foster." I clarify stepping right under her nose.

"Let's get on with the measurements." Tiffany gives me a glare. I give her a similar face back.

I notice that I've been tapping my foot against the glossy glass floor and stop before I non-intentionally shatter the floor. I thought I was really slender until Tiffany had to extend her measuring tape around my chest and my hips because the stuffy dress I had to try on is too thin for me and I can breathe without fearing that this dress will tear. This dress is humiliating. I can't look at myself, let alone anyone else.

I think it's the lack of oxygen that causes me to think this: I am Courtney Brown, and I will be doing this for the years to come.

Mrs. Brown is talking to Tiffany but I can't hear a thing they're saying.

"Courtney has to leave now." I announce jumping off the pedastal. The third person was intentional.

I march into the change room and peel this fabric off my body. I put on my normal, breathable clothing and take a deep breath. I open the door and Mrs. Brown and Tiffany are staring at me like I am a disgrace, which I am. I give them a curtzy because I choose to continue to be obnoxious before I strut out of the store.

Leaving the store should've lifted this weight off my shoulders, but it did nothing. I can feel this ball of anger building up inside of me, crushing my heart and lungs. I push it all back down as I walk down the streets.

-o-

 _Walks are calming_ , people say, _they make you relax,_ those same stupid people say. I don't feel and more calm than I did before.

Here's a message to those people who think walks can be a form of therapy: you're wrong!

I don't know how, but I am by a creek in the middle of a forest. I think I am lost (I am part grateful for that and hope I never have to go back home). I wish some bugs will drown me in their poisonous bites so the police can just find my body here and I never have to go back.

I pick up a heavy rock and heave it into the water causing droplets to land on my sweater and jeans. I watch as the rock sinks into the water and just stare at it with no thoughts in my head. Nothing is really different about the creek now that there's a rock in it. The water just continues to flow.

I turn around and see a road at the end of the forest. I should start heading back. Are the Browns waiting for me? Are they curious of my current whereabouts? Are they worried? Did they send any of my _brothers_ or the police to come find me?

I highly doubt all of the above and just start running home.

-o-

I peer through the front door. There's a light on in the kitchen but the rest of the house is dim. I have found my _family_ eating their dinner in their dining room. Look at them being a normal family: a mother, a father, and three well-rounded boys with a future waiting to grab them. And then here's me: the bitter mis-matched girl standing there looking like she's about to lose her mind.

I run up to my room. I grasp my head in my hands.

The first thing I see is the full calendar hanging on the wall next to rows of bags. It's full of words written in the neatest cursive writing. It's everything I have to do: etiquette, dance, academics, languages - the rest of the words turn into inky swirls. It's so much. This is all so much. I can't take it anymore. Not this room, not this house, not this city, not this country!

I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here. Anymore.

There's a scream in my throat, rising up. I think it's all from the dress shop, earlier today. I can't find some air for me to breathe, I can't seem to do that at all recently. I decide to open the window. My instant reaction is to throw one leg out over the sill and reach out for the nearest tree branch.

Then it hits me as the wind sends chills down my spine: Amber jumping out towards the tree branch that later broke on her. She slammed on the ground but lived. I look down and then it's Crystal right before she jumped out of the flaming orphanage when she was checking how far the ground was for her to jump.

I can't breathe anymore.

"Where are you going?" A small voice from outside asks.

I freeze.

I look out and see who asked that. She's sitting on the fence, back straight, waving in my direction. I shake my head before looking at her again. It's the blonde girl from the other day who claimed that black cat as her own. What is she doing here this time?

"Where are you going?" She asks again. I just noticed that she wasn't lying when she told me that she wasn't from anywhere around here. Her accent is American and she doesn't look the least bit Spanish.

"Nowhere." I reply. As if it's any of her business what choices I make in my life.

"Are you sure?" She yells. "You look like you're going somewhere."

I quickly climb back into my room, close the window, and shut the blinds. I'm not going to have a panic attack, I'm not going to let it come and run me over, I'm not going to be the center of attention to this family, I don't need them to get their rich doctors to perform hypnosis or give me medication or worse: talk about my many issues.

I run out of my room. I pick up speed and approach the staircase. Nobody is around so I slide down the swirling railing. As I'm sliding down, I'm suddenly Crystal again, sliding down the orphanage's railing, but instead of Sister - or Agent - Catherine picking me up at the end, I land on my feet. The anxiety from my past is finally getting to me. I run into the courtyard. I plan to just run off but that blonde girl appears out of nowhere and distracts me. I trip over something and land right in the rose bushes. I scream as I feel the rose thorns stabbing through my clothes into my skin. I push myself to my hands and crawl out of the dirt to get myself up. The blonde girl helps me do so for some reason. It's her fault I fell in the first place.

"I thought you weren't going anywhere." She says brushing some dirt off of my sweater for some reason.

My breathing is choppy. "I lied."

I look at the girl and notice more about her: her hair, though tied up this time, is as golden blonde as mine once was before it was forced black and her eyes are exactly the same green as mine right now. This is getting scary.

"Get back inside, Courtney." She orders.

She knows my name? How does she know my name? I never told her when she went to get her cat. On god, what the hell is going on?

"I - I have to go." I say. I begin to run again but feel her grab my arm.

"Courtney!"

I turn around and lash at her. A cry that sounds raw and barbaric fills the air. Once I brace myself, I can see that I'm on the ground again. I look and see the blonde girl beside me. She gags and spits in the garden bed beside her. She wipes her nose with one of her sleeves and brings her hand to her mouth. She's bleeding. She's been hit. I look down at my own hands which are shaking and covered in blood. I was the one who hit her.

"You have quite the arm." The blonde girl says, her hand still at her nose.

I can feel my breathing heading back to a normal pace. The girl wipes her nose again.

"Who are you?" I just have to ask.

"I''m your aid from Loki." The blonde replies leaving me speechless. "I'm Britney Braun."

* * *

 **To those of you who guessed on who the blonde was, you were all SO close. But let's be honest, how did you react reading the name of Loki's aid for Courtney? I know that those of you reading The Story of Emily Stark are either freaking out or really confused.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	35. Courtney Brown: Loki's Aid

**I apologize for not updating but I had four tests to study for. All of which I probably failed. Well, not _fail_ fail but Asian fail.**

* * *

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I'm your aid from Loki, I'm Britney Braun."_

Courtney Brown: Loki's Aid

I stare at the blonde girl - Britney Braun - still trying to believe that she was sent by Loki. Though it further proves my earlier point that my Loki dreams are a hundred percent true. I shake my head realizing that I've been staring at her blankly for the longest time and I may be creeping her out with my bulging eyes. I look down at my bloodied hands and tense up. Oh right, I punched Britney across the face. I turn my back to her. There's a chance that she could be a stranger who meant to just calm me down and I am only hearing that she's Loki's aid because I am losing my mind. I can feel tears rising to my eyes as I look back at Britney.

"I have never seen you before." I tell Britney. I ball my hand into a fist. If I need to, I will harm her again. "How can I trust you?"

"You can't." Britney replies. I was not expecting that as an answer. "And I don't blame you for that. You don't have your mind in the right place and you don't know who or what to believe. You don't even know who or what you _really_ are. Then I, the random adolescent with the big chest, gets sent here by a madman you never met in person to help you. So no, you probably shouldn't trust me. But I know more about you than anyone _ever_ will."

I can't believe her. I just can't. Nobody can know me if I barely know myself.

"Prove it." I grit through my teeth. I want to see what she comes up with.

Britney crosses her arms and puts all her weight on one leg. I breathe in my fear and imitate her. Britney puts her face close to mine and I look straight into her eyes.

"Golden locks and green sparkles."

I stand feeling my whole body shatter on the inside. Britney just told me something that only I could know. I swear that I have never told anyone about that. How the hell does she know my first memory? I watch as her hair sways in tempo with the wind. Her golden locks look the same as the hair in my memory and I think she knows that.

"Who are you?" I ask her wanting more information this time. "Don't tell me your name which may or may not be real or that you're Loki's aid."

"You'll figure it out." Britney replies. "Loki told me not to tell you."

"Loki doesn't say much, does he?"

Britney nods her head. I figured. I still look at Britney and she looks back at me. I am looking at her with curiousity and she is looking at me as if she wants to cry. I don't know why she would be crying though.

"Are you crying?" I ask her.

"No." She says, obviously lying. "I just remembered someone. She looked like you. Same black hair, green eyes, same identity problem."

"Who is she?"

Britney looks at me, her green eyes sparkling. "You'll be surprised. Do you trust me yet?"

"Not really." I say shuffling one of my feet in a patch of dirt.

"At least you didn't say no." Britney says. She has a point. I guess I can trust her. Well, I can trust her one day, just not at this moment. What do I have to lose?

"I'm sorry for hitting you." I finally say.

"Don't worry about it. I've been hit _way_ worse." Britney says. "You have no idea what I've been through."

"I barely know you to begin with." I tell her. That makes her shrug her shoulders. "Kind of like how I barely know about Loki."

Britney laughs a little. "Funny how things work like that."

I hear someone coming. I turn around and see Dominic approaching me. I immediately look down at my hands and see that the blood from when I punched Britney is no longer there. I turn around and see that Britney has disappeared as well. I blink trying to think how a girl like her could disappear without making a single sound just as Dominic asks a question.

"What?" I say trying to get him to repeat whatever he asked.

"Are you okay?" He repeats.

I nod my nead. I'm not sure if I'm okay but I am feeling better than I was earlier in the day.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure." I reply. I lightly touch one of my earlobes to think of something. "Can you go prepare me something? Just give me a minute, I think I dropped one of my earrings in the garden and you know how your mom gets."

"You better find it." He says before entering the house. He's at the door and before he walks in, he looks at me again. "Were you talking to someone?"

I freeze. I didn't think he heard me or Britney talking. C'mon Courtney, think of something.

"Just a stray cat." I lie.

He nods his head. I can't tell whether he believed me or not (most likely not) but he walks back inside. I stand on my tiptoes and when I hear the door shut, I run deeper into the courtyard looking for something that's not my earring.

I don't even have my ears pierced.

* * *

 **Those of you who know Britney Braun are probably wondering what she's doing here or how is she here or just curious about her in this story at this moment, it will be explained in a way, I promise.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	36. Courtney Brown: Losing One's Mind

Courtney Brown: Losing One's Mind

I run deeper into the courtyard to search for my "earring" which is actually Britney Braun. I stop, look up, and see her sitting on one of the tree branches. She gives me a cute smile and wave before jumping off to stand in front of me. I can feel my mind spinning for some reason as I look at ne.

"How did you do that?" I ask her catching my breath.

"Do what?" Britney questions even though I know she knows what I'm asking about.

"The vanishing from Dominic and making your blood disappear from my hands." I reply. Britney raises her eyebrows at me and I can't even process a thought except one. "You have -"

She claps a hand over my mouth which stops me from finishing my thought. She purses her lips together and tells me to shush. Britney looks around the courtyard cautiously before slowly removing her hand from my mouth. I remain silent.

"We're more alike than you think." Britney says giving me a wink. "Just don't say that _'magic'_ word so much. It could draw some unwanted species."

I can sense some bitterness in her voice as she said _'unwanted species'_ but I don't further ask about it. From the little time I've known her, it'll probably be best not to ask so many questions because she won't be answering any. I can't help but wonder what else Britney and I could possibly have in common and why Loki would send an aid who probably won't answer anything I ask. There could be a deeper meaning on why she, of all people, is here for me. I guess that'll be resolved another day.

"How will this all work?" I ask Britney. "How can you help me if you'll just show up whenever and not tell me anything?"

"I'm not telling you anything because I don't want to scare you away." Britney argues.

"Nothing could scare me anymore." I yell at her. I turn my back and begin walking back to the house. "Maybe it'll be better if you just go back to where you came from. Tell Loki thanks for the help, but I can figure it all out by myself."

I can hear Britney sigh. "You know what? You can say that you're mad me for being so coy about everything, but you're just mad at yourself."

I continue walking.

"Crystal Hepburn would've understood." Britney says with a breath of ice.

Hearing that name makes me freeze. I am hesitating whether to ball my fists or light them up. Nobody should know about Crystal Hepburn, especially her. I try not to have my tears running down my face. I don't want Britney to see me cry. How does that bitch even know about Crystal? I could ask but I would't get an answer so there's no point in wasting my words. Uncontrollably, I find myself lashing at Britney, again. I throw a fist, but she cleverly grabs my wrist and bends my arm back. I still have my other fist which lights up with magic, but I break down crying. The magic dims down and I feel Britney's arms embracing me in a hug. I haven't heard Crystal in a long time and hearing that name not only made me freeze, but it suddenly brings back a whole lot of memories: the orphanage, the Sisters who later became agents, Fiona, the fire, everything.

I miss that life. I miss Crystal Hepburn.

"You're right." I say with a small choke. "Crystal would've."

Britney laughs a little. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for and pretty mean. I just did that to show you the real problem on why you can't trust me just yet: you can't run away from yourself."

I wipe my eyes and wrinkle my eyebrows in confusion.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

I turn to face her but then I realize she's gone. I brush myself off and take a deep breath before walking back inside. I take a bite of the sandwich Dominic left me. It's a bit dry, but I don't say anything. I take a gulp of the say milk and see that Dominic is looking at me.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Have you been crying again?" He asks. "Should I be concerned in any way?"

I blink a few times. That's the most brotherly act he has ever done to date. I push two halves of my hair over my shoulders covering my ears with them.

"Not at all." I say casually. "I couldn't find my little stud earring."

"I doubt it's a big deal."

I nod my head. I look at him again hesitating whether to ask him my next question. Although I might as well because unlike Britney, Dominic will answer me.

"Do you think I'm going crazy?" I ask him.

He doesn't respond for a bit. A bit of me thinks that he won't answer just like Britney and that'll make me feel bad about asking in the first place. Personally, I think I'm going crazy. Maybe Britney is just something my brain wired up so I _won't_ think I'm crazy. Maybe I don't have magic, or any connection with Loki. I could literally be losing my mind. I look at Dominic with a face that's pleading for him to answer and say something. Anything.

"No." He states solidly.

"No?" I repeat with a spark of hope. "You don't think so?"

"No." He confirms. "Though studies prove that women and teenagers of this generation are more prone to mental illnesses, I don't think you're going crazy."

"Why?" Please, please, do not cry. I don't want to cry. I don't want Dominic to see me cry.

Dominic shrugs and places his hands in the pocket of his sweater. He walks towards me, brushes my hair away, and lightly pinches one of my earlobes. I look at him. He knows that I was lying about the earring.

"You haven't run off for good, yet."

For the first time, and hopefully not the last, I hug him. It surprises him a bit, but I think (more hope) that he likes it. He could be right, maybe I'm not crazy because I haven't run away from this place yet. Does saying _'yet'_ imply that I one day will? Or does it relate to Britney saying that the real problem to why I can't trust her is because I can't run away from myself?

* * *

 **Honestly, this story will make me cry more than it will probably you. Keep on guessing on who or what Britney Braun is.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	37. Courtney Brown: Familiarity

Courtney Brown: Familiarity

"Back straight, Courtney!"

"Look into Landon's eyes!

"Your footwork is sloppy!"

"Follow the music!"

And the screaming continues as I feel Landon readjust his hand on the small of my back. I thought this dance lesson would be better but no, it's not, and at this point, I doubt it ever will. Mrs. Brown and Landon's mom are both yelling at me this time. Yes, I hear them, but my body doesn't. It doesn't want to cooperate and dance, it wants to go out and explore. It's sort of hard to keep my cool while the music older than me and Mrs. Brown combined screeches and both ladies are yakking about how bad I am at this. I roll my eyes right to the back of my head just before making eye contact with Landon. He gives me a reassuring smile and I don't reply to that in any way.

Maybe the reason I can't concentrate or take their feedback into consideration is because I am overwhelmed by the enigma that is Britney Braun. Who is she really? Why is she here instead of Loki? If she knows Loki, why doesn't she just take me directly to him? It's almost as if she doesn't want me to solve the mystery she is or she actually doesn't want to be here and help me. Whatever she is, she has never left my mind.

"Is there something on your mind?" Landon asks just loud enough for me to hear and not the ladies.

"Actually, yes." I say honestly. I would lie, but maybe he could help me about this.

"What?"

"I met this girl the other day." I start as he aligns my arm at a better angle. I figure that I may as well share _some_ detail but not all. "Her name is Britney Braun. She's about seventeen, maybe eighteen. Her hair is long and golden blonde, her eyes are bright green, and puberty has done her very well."

Landon looks up thinking about what I just said. A bit of me is waiting for him to say that he knows exactly who I'm talking about, but the reality will probably be that he has no clue who she is. I think one could predict which he's going to say. I dance on my toes expectant for his reply.

"You sound like you're describing yourself." He replies.

I wrinkle my nose and my eyebrows, but once I'm facing the women, I fake a smile and an expression of enjoyment. That was not an answer I was expecting from anyone, let alone Landon.

"What do you mean _'describing myself'_?" I ask. "Britney Braun looks nothing like me. She's older, she's blonde, puberty is doing me no good, and the most obvious: I have no blood-related siblings that I know of."

Landon shrugs his shoulders which his mother then scolds him for (apparently it's bad posture).

"I caught a glimpse of you the day the Browns brought you here." Landon tells me. My eyes widen and I can feel myself get cold. "Your hair wasn't black at the time but _golden blonde_ , your eyes still are _bright green_ , and you're very pretty so puberty _is_ doing you good so far. You sound like you're describing an older, blonder version of yourself."

"I'm trying to put your theory together and it makes no sense." I say brushing some hair out from my face. He did say I was pretty, after all. I can't forget that. "How could I have possibly met a future version of myself? It's impossible."

"I've seen 'Back to The Future'." I try not to laugh at that, but fail. I get scolded and regain my calm composure. "Maybe it's possible that you met yourself from the future."

I stare at him. "Be serious."

"I'm trying to."

He spins me around a few times, as instructed, and then we're back in position. I try to think of what to say next after our tidbit on the possibility of time travel (which in my opinion, does not exist).

"Imaginary friend?" Landon suggests.

I narrow my eyes. "Too juvenile. Try again."

"Conscious?" I don't react rudely to that, but think it over. That is the most possible reason, although I know she is real. I just know it. Call me crazy, but nothing about her seems fake. "When I was little and would watch the rare cartoon, there would be a situation where the protagonist would need to make a decision. Obviously there's the good decision and the bad one. That's when the angel and the devil would appear on a shoulder. It's a symbol of the character's bad conscious and the good one. The angel and the devil did look like the character but with different traits like wings and horns to emphasize which is which."

He could be onto something. "Are you saying that Britney is either my good or bad conscious?"

"Possibly. Which one is she?"

I focus back on the dancing for a second. We hear the music coming to an end and he spins me around a few times before perfectly dipping me in sync with the last beat. As the ladies clap (for once), he helps me back up to my feet and I remember his question. Britney could be my good conscious because she is here (or supposed to be here) to help, but I have no clue what her intentions are exactly.

"I have no idea yet."

He smiles a bit which is adorable. "Can I meet this 'Britney Braun'?"

I give him a smile back. "I don't see why not."

If Landon could possibly meet Britney, it means that he can see her which means that she _is_ real. That conclusion will lead to so many more questions. The only problem is that I don't know when and where Britney would show up again.

* * *

 **For those of you who are confused about the whole Britney Braun plot twist, do not worry, I know exactly where this works out in her timeline and how it will work out.**

 **School has me so busy. I literally have four tests/quizzes and a project for next week. Thank you to all the readers who can relate and still support me and this story. I love you all.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	38. Courtney Brown: Holding out For a Hero

**This chapter is inspired from my personal life and features a song that I have three versions on my phone (I'm not kidding). The song is the chapter title.**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Holding out For a Hero

I wake up and hear silence. Well, you can't really hear silence, but I'm trying to say that I hear nothing. I get up quietly and slowly exit my room. I take my steps cautiously and stop when I hear something. It's a piano playing classical music. I continue walkng and make my way down the stairs. I enter the family room and see Dominic playing the piano. I kind of forgot that he specializes in music.

"Morning." He greets while playing.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"College open house for Dempsey and Fabian is at his girlfriend's cottage. We have the whole house to ourselves for at least two maybe three days."

I feel the inside of me open up and release a lot of wadded up tension. My face lights up as I race upstairs back to my bedroom. I open my closet and pull out the backpack that I brought with me the day I became Courtney Brown. I open that bag, pull out a pair of black sweatpants and a baggy white tee, and quickly put them on. These two articles of clothing are the ones I hid once I found out the Browns only believed in tight, expensive clothing. I bunch my hair and twirl it around into a messy bun sitting on top of my head. Some strands of hair are falling out but I don't care. This is the first time I have ever been comfortable in the longest time.

I'm back downstairs and Dominic turns to face me.

"Nice outfit." He comments before starting another classical piece.

"When did your parents say that your brothers and them were leaving for the weekend?" I ask.

"They told us last night."

I try to think back to that moment. "I don't remember that."

"I doubt you were listening." He says. I nod my head.

He finishes the song. As he begins flipping through his piano book for another piece to play, I roll my eyes. I walk over to his piano and close his book.

"Don't you know any interesting songs?" I ask him. "Your parents aren't home, you don't need to be practicing songs written by Beethoven or whatever his name is. Play me something that won't put me back to sleep."

Dominic nods his head, considering my request. I smile. He sits at the piano thinking of something. I would suggest a song, but I barely know any myself. When he finally begins to play something, my brain clicks. I know this song.

"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?" I start - not professionally singing. "Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight across the fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need."

I begin lightly dancing along. I'm no professional nor do I plan to be.

"I need a hero!" I chant loudly. I can hear Dominic smiling. "I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night! He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life."

I know this part is the instrumental so I just shimmy around looking like a complete loser. If Mrs. Brown saw me dancing like this, she would probably shun and force me into dancing three separate waltzs with Landon. Although now thinking about it, the Landon part isn't that bad.

"Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy." I continue singing. "Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet."

As I continue to spin around, I begin thinking about the lyrics and interpret them differently. Every single word. I stop dancing for a bit. It kind of reminds me about how Loki told me that a fairytale man who knows my family would be coming for me one day and then Britney Braun shows up. I guess those two (or three) could be my heroes? You know, to save my from whatever you'd call my life.

Any song could be a way to explain your life to others if you can't find the words to explain it yourself.

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above." I continue. "Out where the lightning splits the sea. I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me. Through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood, I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood."

Does that mean one of them is coming soon? Is that what those lyrics mean? Are those lyrics even true? If they are, someone is watching me and maybe, just maybe, it's that fairytale man who will get me out of here? Maybe he's waiting for the right time? Whatever. I should just stop thinking about all this.

As the song ends, Dominic turns around in his piano chair, and I begin applauding.

"You can really play." I compliment.

"You can't sing." He says honestly.

I open my mouth in shock, but not offende at all. "I wasn't trying to win a Grammy."

"You wouldn't even be nominated for a Grammy, let alone win."

I would get back at him, but I can't help but laugh.

* * *

 **I honestly picked this song for fun and only fun, but then I read the lyrics and realized that I can put a second meaning to them in the context of this story. In this case, I think it worked. I swear, I am obsessed with this song.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	39. Courtney Brown: Powdered Sugar

**Personally, I am that person who has a sweet tooth but will eat the most bitter foods.**

 **Recap: Courtney and Dominic get some time away from the parents.**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Powdered Sugar

On our second day of freedom - um, I mean on our second day without parents nor older brothers, Dominic and I went to the retro café where we're not 'supposed to be'.

"Do you think they'll find out we're eating here?" Dominic asks. It's almost as if he's _scared_ of getting in trouble

I shake my head. "I doubt it. If we don't tell them, how would they find out?"

"True." He says. "You're so mischievous."

That comment makes me smile a bit. Usually people won't take that word as a compliment, but I'm one of the people who will. Mischievous is a word that, for some reason, fits with me.

We order a dozen donuts which will be split in half between the two of us. The donuts vary between chocolate and vanilla and sprinkled or powdered. We both get sodas which come in those glass bottles with the pop-off caps. I've never had one of those before. Yes, I know the actual beverage is the same as the one in the can, but for some odd reason, it tastes better this way.

"And you pay in cash so they can't track it." I say sliding the waitress a bill. Living with rich people has taught me how to use credit cards and how they work.

"You know, you're smarter than you say you are." Dominic comments.

"Thanks." I say taking one of the donuts. "I still can't do math though."

"Math is mostly pointless." He says homestly. "Ask any teacher when you're going to use quadratic equations in real life and they won't answer."

"Because they can't think of a possible scenario where you will use it." I add. "That, and they know it's stupid as well."

I take another donut out and it's all white. It's the ones covered in powdered sugar. These ones are my favorite. There is something about powdered sugar which I love but I don't know what _exactly_ it is. I mean, it's sweet and fluffy, but that completely contradicts my personal feelings about life.

"I was just thinking," I begin while fiddling with the powdered donut in my hands, getting my fingers all powdery, "Dempsey is smart and your parents are rich, so he's most likely going far away for college. You plan to take music one day, so where are you going to go?"

"Juliard." He replies without even a bit of hesitation or thought. "It's where all the music prodigies go."

I smile. "You are a music prodigy."

"The location for music is New York. I think you can guess why my parents - well, all parents - are hesitant about sending me and their kids there."

"I doubt the aliens and gods are going to come back."

"Tell _them_ that." He says. 'Them' meaning his parents.

"You know what, I will tell your parents." I say. "You're the best musician I know and you deserve to go to Juliard. I will also mention that if the aliens do come back, you could hit them with your guitar."

He laughs at that. I can't help but to smile.

-o-

We begin our walk home with no plans for what to eat tonight because we bought more donuts. It's unhealthy, I know, but neither Dominic nor I want to eat or know how to cook multigrain quinoa and kale.

I spin the bag around minding my own business but look around when I feel something cold touch my nose. I stop walking and look up. Big, puffy, white clouds are covering the sky and all at once, little white flakes fall.

"I thought it doesn't snow here." I tell Dominic.

"It shouldn't really." He replies. "There's only a one percent chance it snows in San Sebastián."

I smirk. I love the snow. It's soft and white and when it's left on the ground unattended, it's so perfect and pure. If snow could be innocent, that's when it would be. I bend down to touch it and I realize that I just found my powdered sugar. The reason I love powdered sugar so much is because I love the snow. I love winter.

"Found the one percent." I smile. "I could've sworn it was autumn just a while ago."

"Winter must be coming early."

"I'm not complaining."

Dominic looks at me. I think a mischievous grin in on my face,or some type of grin that says that I'm up to no good. All that I'm thinking of is using my magic and play with the snow like I did with the leaves. I wonder what he's thinking.

"Are you cold?" Dominic asks, slightly shivering.

"No, why are you?"

"I'm freezing."

"Then run home." I say. In a blink of an eye, he's sprinting. "Leave the door unlocked!"

I hope he heard me. I smile to myself with my head looking to the sky. Some snowflakes land in my eyes, but they don't bother me at all. I spin around purposely make a trail of footprints in the snow. I think I finally feel happy.

* * *

 **The is me when I'm home alone.**

 **I think early Winter means the coming of Ragnarök in the Norse myths. Don't worry, that plot point isn't happening. At least not here and not yet.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	40. Courtney Brown: Runnin' From Functions

**I started writing this on a school bus coming back from a school trip.**

 **Copyright: Runnin' (by Naughty Boy) and the fact that I am terrible at math.**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Runnin' From Functions

Dominic and I sit at the dining room table with a math textbook wide open, a scientific graphing calculator, ten pencils (half are broken), half an eraser, and various sheets of graph paper sprawled around, some crumpled. My current sheet has scribbles and random lines on it. I can't even comprehend if I wrote variables or numbers.

"Why is it that when the multiplication operation is in the function, you transform it by the reciprocal?" I ask him. "Why does it say two but really mean one half? Why do functions have to make everyone's life harder?"

All Dominic does is shrug. I roll my eyes. I doubt he was even listening to me.

"And when there's addition inside the function, you move to the left, but when there's subtraction, you move to the right. Why is everything involving the transformation of the x value the opposite of what they really mean?"

Again, Dominic shrugs. We're supposed to be doing this math homework but it's going to be going nowhere if I ask the questions and he doesn't answer them. I am slowly getting frustrated.

"Will you help me?" I plead. If I fail another test, Mr. Brown said I'll have to go for extra help and I don't like our teacher.

"I'll be back." He says getting up and walking up the stairwell.

I look back at the problem and turn around to see that Dominic has his guitar. I drop my pencil and give him a look. This is _not_ the time for this.

"What the hell." I state, not ask. "I thought you'd be getting a calculator or something useful."

He tunes his guitar and finally strums a chord.

"These parent functions have changed the way I feel." He starts singing as a joke. "The way I feel. I'm standing still. And nothing else matters if you can graph. So why can't you? Why can't you? I can't help you."

I take a deep breath and continue watching him. He pretty much just told me that he can't help me in any way whatsoever.

"Variables squared, variables cubed. Function or not, function or not. Fractals turned to dust, please don't bury us. Asymptote. Invariant."

I start shaking my head. I can't believe this is happening.

"Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'. Linear, quadratic, cubic, square root. Ain't runnin' from slope no more, together we will get it wrong. I ain't runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'. Runnin', runnin', runnin'. Ain't runnin' from slope no more. I'm ready to graph it all. If I get it wrong then they're all wrong."

He continues strumming and then looks at me to take the next verse. I shake my head. He holds the strings of his guitar making it silent.

"C'mon." He says, more in a pleading way. "This is fun."

"No." I firmly state.

"Courtney - "

"Fine." I say, a bit disinterested. I figured that I might as well since he isn't going to help me at all with this math.

I take a breath as he plays the chord.

"I've outrun exponent laws, they're standing still." I sing. "I'm standing still, I'm standing still. And every answer dancing in my head, forever wrong. Forever wrong, I'll kill the range."

He smiles at me. I guess he liked whatever the hell I just sang. I laugh a little and quickly think of what he sang as a pre-chorus.

"Variables squared, variables cubed. Function or not, function or not. Fractals turned to dust, please don't bury us. Asymptote. Invariant."

Now it's the chorus. Forget everything I was saying and doing earlier, this is way better than functions.

"Runnin', runnin', runnin', Linear, quadratic, cubic, square root. Ain't runnin' from slope no more, together we will get it wrong. I ain't runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'. Runnin', runnin', runnin'. Ain't runnin' from slope no more. I'm ready to graph it all. If I get it wrong then they're all wrong."

"If I get it wrong then they're all wrong." I echo as he strums the last chord.

He removes his guitar strap and removes his guitar. He looks at the math and closes the book. I shove all the sheets of paper in them not caring if they get bent or not. I look at him and he nods his head. I push my math textbook across the table. I give up on math and school in general.

"Do we have any other homework?" I ask. "Science? Italian?"

"Probably. Why?"

"Get a song ready." I say. "Maybe we'll come up with one for the poly atomic ions."

* * *

 **Speaking of math, I have a math test tomorrow. Stay in school kids.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	41. Courtney Brown: My Reflection

**I'm going to be saying this a lot, but this is my favorite chapter to date.**

* * *

Courtney Brown: My Reflection

Stupid expensive shampoos and conditioners. Yes, they do wonders to my chemically-damaged artificially-colored black hair, but they kill my eyes. Sooner or later, I will be blind. The same goes for the soap and any other products I have to use. To think that these people buy natural foods to put in their bodies yet are perfectly fine with hazardous chemicals on the outside of themselves.

I'll never understand people.

I take a peek outside the shower curtain and see that I've been in here for just a bit over an hour. Whenever I shower, it's either because I need to or to get out of something I want no part of. Then I spend an excessive amount of time actually showering to permanently stay out of said activity or because I get to warped in my own thoughts.

This is one of those times where the latter is happening.

I turn off the water and grab the towel hanging nearby. I place my face in it and take a few breaths before loosely drying my hair and wrapping myself in the warm towel. I step out and look at the mirror only to see that the mirror is fogged up.

I glance at the counter and see a package of black hair dye. That reminds me that I have to dye it again so it'll keep that rich black color. I hate the idea because a part of me misses my golden blonde locks. Although I'm starting to grow onto the black hair. It's dark and goes with everything. What's not to like?

After I apply lotion and moisturizer to my skin, I rip open the hair dye packaging. I apply the products and wait the amount of time before finally drying it out and applying more mandatory hair products. (You know, to keep my dry hair soft). I try to see how good of a job I did to my hair but the mirror is still fogged up.

I take my hand and smear one streak across the mirror. I wipe my wet hand on the towel that's still wrapped around me. I take a look at my reflection and it startles me a bit. My hair isn't black but it's blonde. It's golden blonde. I look at a lock of hair sitting on my shoulder and it's black. Then why is my reflect telling me otherwise? I look back at the mirror and it's still blonde.

I hop onto the bathroom counter and get a closer look at this fraud reflection. I wipe off another section and my reflection there is perfect. My hair is black and my face is, well, my face. The blonde one does have my face as well, but it's different in some way. She's familiar, but who is she - oh! I got it. It's Britney Braun.

This is so weird.

Some of the most noticeable things about Britney are her hair, her eyes, her chest, and her age. Sure, we share the same eyes but that's nothing. Most of the world's population share the same brown eyes so who cares if some girl and I have the same green eyes.

 _"You sound like you're describing yourself."_

That's what Landon said to me when I was describing Britney to him. He also mentioned that if I had golden blonde hair, we'd look pretty much like the same person. I look at my own reflection and bunch up my hair behind my head and take a close look at my face and then hers. We do look the same and I'm not talking about _"twin"_ same, but _"same"_ same. It's kind of freaky.

When I still think about who Britney Braun could be, I am leaning more towards the possibility of her being sent from the future or the conscious. Those two seem more possible than the imaginary friend.

I look back and see the Britney reflection has vanished. Thank god. I climb off the counter and put my clothes on. It's a simple white tee and blue jeans. Sometimes I try not to think of Britney but it seems to be that whenever she leaves my mind, she always finds a way back in.

I head to my room and throw myself on my bed. I look into my closet and see the black dress Crystal got. I smile a bit as I get up and put it on. I take a look at myself in the mirror. The dress still fits although it's a bit tight around the bust oh god, that makes me think of Britney again. Forget _kind of_ freaky, it _is_ freaky.

Britney, Britney, oh Britney. Who the hell are you _really_? I guess I should go find out.

-o-

All I did was put on a light jacket and small boots and now I'm walking down my street. I walk up a driveway and knock on the door a few times. The door opens moments later and Landon seems pleased to see me. Who am I kidding, he's always pleased to see me.

"Are you doing anything?" I ask him.

"No." He shakes his head. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"That's what I need to find out." I extend my hand. "Let's go for a walk. I need to find someone unless she finds me first - which, knowing what has happened so far, is more likely to happen."

* * *

 **I promise you all that when you do find out who Britney Braun _really_ is, it will blow your minds.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	42. Courtney Brown: My Imaginary Friend

**I AM OFFICIALLY ON CHRISTMAS BREAK WHICH MEANS MORE FREQUENT UPDATES!**

 **Recap: After seeing Britney as her own reflection, Courtney recruits Landon as an attempt to find her.**

* * *

Courtney Brown: My Imaginary Friend

After about five minutes, I realize that I've been dragging Landon behind me like a dog. I let go of his hand and he takes a few extra steps to be at my pace. I put my hands in my jacket's pockets.

"If you were a wandering teenage girl, where would you be?" I ask Landon.

Judging by his wrinkled nose and eyebrows, I can tell that he's confused by this whole situation.

"Possibly with a wandering teenage boy?" He guesses.

I roll my eyes, not because I'm giving any attitude, but because I didn't need an answer like that. At least not now.

"Courtney," he calls, "where are we going?"

I stop on the stop and immediately look around us. I take a few breaths and think for a bit. I look back at Landon and turn around running my hands up through my hair. I think I can feel my head spinning. I drop my hands and my hair lands on my shoulders and back. I turn back around and face Landon once again.

I shrug my shoulders and shake my head. "I honestly have no idea."

"How can you - ?"

"I don't know what _exactly_ I'm looking for. I mean, I do, but I don't at the same time. Do you get that?"

"Not really." At least he's being honest.

"I'm searching for Britney Braun." I say. He nods his head, finally understanding. "The only times I've seen her was at my place. She was in the courtyard. It was almost as if she was waiting for me." A part of my brain clicks. "Like she kmew exactly wher I was going to be at that time."

"If she really is a mystery, I highly doubt that she'll reappear at the same place."

"What's your plan?" I ask him. "I clearly don't know what to do. What's your plan, Landon? Call her name a billion times and hope she hears it?"

He blinks a few times. "Britney isn't a dog."

"Britney!" I begin yelling loudly on the streets. "Britney!" I call again. I hear Landon calling her name too. I turn to smile at him.

-o-

Eventually, Landon and I reach the park. It's pretty empty this time of year. Well, it's getting colder and there are not that many kids in San Sebastián. I don't really blame the park for being empty. I think it's only here for ecological purposes.

"This has been a fail." I state disappointed.

I really don't get it. She's my aid - or supposed to be my aid - from Loki. Maybe because she's from Loki, it's the reason I can't find her or she isn't showing up? Loki is the god of mischief and lies, after all. I try to think back as to what I did to make Britney appear. I had a panic attack. I am not doing that again. What else can I use to draw her attention?

Let's see, the panic attack is definitely off. Unfortunately, that's all I got. My mind is literally blank at this point. All that I really remember from that one Britney Braun encounter was the violence, crying, and questions with no answers.

Wait. I finally got it.

 _"We're more alike than you think."_ Britney said giving me a wink. _"Just don't say that 'magic' word so much."_

Magic. That's it. That's how I met her the first time. Oh, I'm not going to say the word, I'm going to do something far more dangerous and stupid. I turn around and see that Landon is looking the other way. Excellent. I close my eyes and focus on my magic. I can feel my magic just at my fingertips but then I feel a hand clasped on my mouth with cold metal. My heart stops and I'm about to scream but I turn to see that the person is Britney Braun. Once we're looking at each other, I can see her face as a mix of anger and disappointed.

"Did you not understand what I said?" She asks. It's like one of those questions people ask when they already know the answer. "People, and I mean bad people, will come after you."

"I was looking for you." I tell her. "You didn't exactly give me your number."

Britney stares at me. I can actually see her anger in the way her eyes are looking at me. Suddenly she looks off and her anger gets replaced with sadness. I can see her bite her lip and some tears form in her eyes. Then a small smile forms. I swear that in that span of ten seconds, she went from wanting to kill me, wanting to use my jacket as a tissue, to seeing a newborn baby smile for the first time. Britney changes moods so often, I have noticed from the two times I've seen her.

"What is it?" I ask Britney.

"I - I just remembered something." Britney says wiping her eyes. I also notice that the cold metal I felt earlier from when she clasped my mouth was from the rings she wears. "A relic from my past."

I give her a face. "Why does everything remind you of something or someone of your past?"

Britney looks at me. "Sometimes, you feel like you want to take your past, crumple it up, and throw it in a fire. What you should actually do is take your past and visit all that you can about it. Make some good memories for when your life gets in deep shit."

I understand about how that applies to me because I think some aspects of my life are better off forgotten, but most of it I would love to relive. I smile a little and look at Britney. It may look like she knows nothing about what I'm going through or that she doesn't care about me, but I think she's full of a lot of wisdom for a young woman of her age.

Landon runs up to us. He's shocked to see Britney but, for some off reason, doesn't ask where she just _appeared_ from. Landon repeatedly looks at us as if he's seeing double.

"Wow." Landon states. "Just...wow."

I don't react. Britney smiles like a mother seeing her baby walk for the first time. I don't get what she's being so sensitive about because she's never met Landon nor have I mentioned Landon to her.

"Landon," I start, "this is -"

"No." He cuts me off. "I can already tell who this is."

Britney continues smiling as she holds out one of her hands with many rings. "I am Britney Braun, Courtney's imaginary friend." I look at her shocked. I have never told her that Landon and I joked about her being my imaginary friend. "Now, let's talk before you do something stupid."

"Are you going to vanish?" I ask her. This determines to whether I will tie her down or not.

"I don't plan to."

* * *

 **Any questions Courtney and Landon should ask Britney? I may take some if you submit any.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	43. Courtney Brown: Her Tears

**I will be working on this story so hard during the break.**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Her Tears

Britney takes a seat on a swing and begins swinging on it freely as if nothing has happened. Landon and I stand to the side observing her like scientists.

"Do you think she's emotionally stable?" I ask Landon. I don't bother to whisper since I doubt Britney cares about her feelings. "I don't think she is."

"I don't know." Landon shrugs. "I just met her and not to mention that she's _your_ imaginary friend."

"You are being no help right now." I tell him.

We hear Britney fake laughing loudly, on purpose. If she says my magic will attract bad people, she hasn't heard her fake laugh. She shoves her feet in the sand stopping the swing. She gives us both a smile as she pushes her hair back.

"You two are really cute." Britney says. "I remember when I was once like that."

"What happened to you?" Landon asks.

"I met my father." Britney admits. I didn't expect her to be so straight-forward with it. "I went my whole life not knowing who my parents are and when your life is like that, even though you're with people, there is still this empty burden in you. That longing and curiosity as to where you came from and why your life isn't like everyone else's."

"Why did _he_ send you?" I emphasize 'he' because I don't want to say the name Loki in front of Landon to avoid a reaction. "Why choose you and not himself?"

Landon probably assumes that the 'he' we're referring to is Britney's father. There are so many questions I need to ask but I can't ask them right now.

Britney sighs. She looks to the ground and takes a breath before finally looking back at us. I can see that she's struggling to admit an answer to what I just asked. Her lips quiver and tears begin to form in her eyes.

"You can't run away from yourself." Britney admits. I remember she's said that before. A tear rolls down her cheek (again with the emotional instability). "I told you that when you cried in my arms. I thought I could, but I can't, no matter how hard I try and want to."

Britney looks off into the distance. I don't want to ask about her past anymore since it seems to be a sensitive topic for her. I know that I don't really like talking about myself and my past, so why would I make her to do the same. Her life is so much like mine, in a way, with the fact that she hates her past yet is so curious about it. I glance over at Landon and hope that he asks her something random yet useful.

"Where are you from?" Landon asks. Oh yes, that's a good question.

"I am currently living in New York." Britney replies. I don't think she's lying about that. "I've been living there for about five, maybe six years."

"How'd you get to Spain?"

"Teleporting." Britney says with a wink. "And maybe time-travel."

Landon and I look at each other. Maybe she's playing a joke on us? Landon has guessed that Britney is me from the future and since Britney somehow seems to know that I called her my imaginary friend, it's not surprising that she knows that too.

"Do - " I am hesitating whether to ask this or not. " - do you know who my parents are?"

Britney looks up at me and she gives an expressionless smile. "I do."

I wasn't really expecting that kind of response from Britney. Why didn't she seem excited about telling me that? I remember a bunch of orphans who would be ecstatic to hear that their parents exist. Why isn't she happy? What if my parents were bad people? What if that's the reason I got abandoned?

"If you want a part of the truth," Britney says getting up from the swing, "and I am being a hundred percent honest, I'm here to help you and look for your mother."

I can feel a part of me lift up. "My mother is here?"

Again, Britney doesn't seem happy. "Yes."

"Isn't that a good thing?" I ask Britney. "What if my mother is looking for me?"

Britney begins shaking. "I'm sorry, I really am."

In an instant, Britney begins running off. I watch as she runs too fast for Landon and I to catch up. Landon asks me if we should run after her and I immediately say not to.

-o-

"Landon," I start as we begin walking home, "if you were an orphan with a foster family and someone told you that they know who your real mom is, would you, if you had the opportunity, go and leave all you have here?"

"I would." He states. He looks down and kicks a small pebble. "Does that mean you're leaving?"

I shrug. "What if my mom is bad and that's why Britney's looking for her? What if I'm in danger?"

"It can't be that bad."

"What if I'm _forced_ to leave? No, don't answer that, I'm going to stop thinking about this." I think of a way to change the topic. "So, what did you think of Britney?"

"She's mysterious." He replies. "I also think she's pretty, but that also means you're pretty because let's not forget that you two are almost identical."

I bite my bottom lip. I'm all filled with fluff now.

"Almost." I quote to emphasize.

* * *

 **Okay y'all, I had some sort of epiphany and planned out the next, I don't know exactly, but it's a lot of chapters. I personally think they'll be my favorite chapters so far.**

 **What do you all think about Britney in this chapter? Do you think you know who she is yet? Do you think she's been truthful about her answers?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	44. Courtney Brown: Silent Colors

**Don't worry, I am picking up the pace to this story. This chapter is short because it is sort of like a lead-up chapter.**

 **Copyright: Delirium Stories (Lauren Oliver) and All Fall Down (Ally Carter)**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Silent Colors

"Splendid." Mrs. Brown states. She dabs her mouth with her napkin and beams at Landon and his mom.

"Thank you." Landon's mom replies, flattered as if she made this spaghetti dish all by herself and not her personal chef.

Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Brown, and my two other brothers finally came home from wherever the hell they went. I was kind of glad for that. If they gave me stuff to do, then I would be too busy and distracted to actually think about what Britney has told me about herself and my mother. Those things still baffle me. It's only Mrs. Brown and I having lunch with Landon and his mom. I am sitting with one leg crossed over the other one under the table while twirling the spaghetti on my plate with my fork. Landon and I have occasionally made eye contact and shared a grin, only when our moms would talk about the most boring of topics like cotton over lace or universities.

"Don't you think so, Courtney?" Mrs. Brown turns to me, giving me a face that says not to be a bitch.

"Absolutely splendid." I reply like the model daughter she wants. I actually have no idea what she was asking. She looks at me and I wink at her as I take a sip of my ice cold water.

As they continue to chatter about older women things, Landon and I communicate with each other by doing silent things like passing the salad back and forth and lightly kicking each other. The women don't get suspicious when I've been asking for the salt shaker about thirty times and continuously giving him the salad dressing all in a span of five minutes.

"Oh," Landon's mom says, "have you heard about the upcoming gala?"

"We're planning to go to that." Mrs. Brown replies.

"We are?" I ask. Mrs. Brown looks at me and I smile awkwardly. I think I just embarrassed her.

"Courtney, I told you about it yesterday." She scolds. Whoops. I might have not been listening. "Sometimes I think your head is in the clouds."

I smile to myself. I kind of like my head being in the clouds. It's better than being stuck here in this boring life.

"In fact we're going to get your dress today."

"Yay..." I mutter. Oh god, time to get my head back in the clouds. Something tells me that I don't want to remember this train wreck.

-o-

I am regretting waking up this morning. I thought that today would be good because of lunch with Landon (and even if his mom made it or not, the spaghetti was delicious), but this fancy dress store is making my head spin. I should start listening more.

"Look at these dresses, Courtney." Mrs. Brown says happily. "Aren't they beautiful?"

I nod my head, pretending to look cheerful. This room alone is filled with racks of clothes. Dresses, jewelry, and piles of shoe boxes, you name it and it's probably here in every color possible. Mrs. Brown picks a gown that is long and puffy, and very, very white. I want to glare at her but the whiteness of the dress is blinding my eyes. I want a black dress but all the dresses here are the colors of the rainbow in every shade. I mean, at least give me a green dress. Although there is probably a reason my dress is white. Maybe it's because my hair is black and my head is always in the clouds.

I smile. "I love it."

"Wait till you put it on." Mrs. Brown says. "You will look beautiful in it."

I guess that I will love it. The dress looks simple and feels like cotton candy. I'm glad the texture is soft and comfortable. I felt a dress back at the entrance and it was so rough and coarse just like sandpaper. I think I broke a nail back there. It looked to be made of too much material and was a mess of zippers and fringe. To sum it up, it was beyond ugly.

"Are you aware that this is a princess cut?" Mrs. Brown asks.

"I am now." I reply. In reality, I am no princess so I shouldn't really be wearing a princess cut, but who am to argue?

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	45. Courtney Brown: Night of Adventure

**I just realized that we're almost at 100 reviews and 50 chapters. Wow. Hopefully I can reach those by 2016.**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Night of Adventure

It's two in the morning. The gala is, well, today. I can't sleep not do I really want to. I'm feeling the same how most children feel in bed on the night of Christmas Eve: too anxious to close my eyes.

That's it. I'm getting out of here.

I rip off my quilt and my pajamas. I put on the first pair of jeans, hoodie, and ballet flats I can see in the dark. I don't even think my shoes are matching but I couldn't care less. I open my bedroom window and throw one of my legs out. Once the other leg is out, I'm sitting on the window sill. I look out at the closest tree branch being lit up by the moon and street lights and estimate that it's thick and strong enough to support my sudden weight forced at it.

If this fails, I hope nobody hears my fall and crash to the ground. I want to avoid embarrassment and punishment.

I inhale deeply. As I exhale, I take a leap for the branch. My hands grasp the branch tightly and I try to gain my balance because I'm currently swinging wildly against the laws of gravity. My heart is pounding. I tell it to stop. I finally calm down and smile.

Thank god this worked.

Putting one hand in front of the other repeatedly, I make my way down the branch, and eventually make it to the bottom of the tree. I run out back and grab my bicycle. I walk it out front and down the street before sitting on it and pedaling.

-o-

Biking at two in the morning is so much more different than biking at two in the afternoon. There are no cars which means I can play around with the road and it's much more darker and scarier. I think the possible fear in the air is what's exciting me the most. It's almost like I'm -

"Courtney!"

I lose my balance, fall off my bike, and being rolling against the asphalt. That hurt like hell. I suddenly hear footsteps. They're probably from the one who yelled my name. I turn around, ready to strike, but lower my fire when I see that it's her.

"What the hell was that?" I ask Britney.

"Don't you know that it's dangerous to be biking alone at the hour?" Britney reprimands as if she's my parent. "Especially since you're a twelve year old girl."

I roll my eyes at her. "The most danger I've been in was falling off my bike a moment ago."

I brush myself off and pick up my bike. I'm about to continue my journey, but Britney's still here.

"I'm not running away from home if that's what you're so concerned about." I tell her.

"Then go back home." Britney instructs.

I climb back on my bike. I look at her and don't even hesitate before continuing to bike the other way from home.

"Courtney!" Britney screams after me.

"Have an adventure once in a while!" I scream back.

-o-

I finally make it to the café, which was actually my destination at mind. I park my bike outside and walk in. There are people here, dining, which actually surprises me. I could ask them what they're doing here at such an ungodly hour, but they could ask me the same in return. Those people have their adventures just as I have mine.

I take a seat at one of the front stools. The waitress with the golden blonde hair and hypnotizing green eyes (and who looks kind of like Britney, which is annoying me) approaches me and leans on our sharedd counter space to look at me. I look at her back strangely.

"You know," the waitress says, "a little girl like you shouldn't be out here all by herself."

"I know." I reply. "That's part of the reason why I'm out here. Also, you're not my mother."

"I suppose I am not." She says pouring me a soda in a tall glass. "You're a Capricorn right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, your horoscope reads that your life will be taking a major turn soon."

I hope it does. I really hope it does. I look at the waitress again.

"How do you know my star sign?" I can't help but to ask.

"Mothers know best." She gives me a wink before turning her back to get something. "You could possibly pass off as my daughter. We share the same eyes."

"I'm not so surprised."

I take a sip of my coke and hear the door of the diner open. I bet I know who it is. I turn around and I see her. It's Britney. She seems to be just standing there, staring into space, but something's different than when I saw her about twenty minutes ago. She looks frozen, like she's lost all the blood from her face. I watch as she takes a breath and makes her way over to me.

"Let's go." Britney orders.

"What?" I question. "No. I don't want to go home."

Britney's looking at me, and there is no command or anger in her eyes, but fear. I reluctantly listen to her and she walks me out of the diner. I grab my bike and walk it beside us.

"Are you okay?" I ask Britney.

"I'm not sure." Britney replies. She still seems zoned out. She pats me on the shoulder and oddly pulls me close to her. "Do me a favor and have fun at the gala."

* * *

 **Okay guys, I promise on my life that this gala is where the story takes a turning point.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	46. Courtney Brown: A Magical Night

**Merry Christmas Eve everyone! Here is the gala you all were excited for!**

 **Copyright: All Fall Down (Ally Carter)**

* * *

Courtney Brown: A Magical Night

My bodice is too tight. Now don't get me wrong, I understand that it's supposed to be tight because the whole point of wearing one is to make one look thinner, but I can barely breathe in this. It took thirty minutes just to put in on me. Luckily for Mr. and Mrs. Brown, they will never have to tell me to stand up straight for the duration of the whole night. As long as I'm wearing this, I couldn't slouch even if I force my body to. Even my hair is wrapped in the tighest bun possible and drowned in glitter. Not one part of my visible body is glitter-free. I bet I could sneeze right now, and glitter would come out.

Every article of clothing and accessory on my body is real. Nothing is fake. I was curious about the pearl earrings but I knew that Mrs. Brown isn't the one to tolerate with fraud jewelry. I didn't want to waste time with such a stupid question.

The gala is this big, golden, bellowing room with a giant crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling. People are either talking or dancing with each other as a string quartet plays in the corner. Waiters are slyly maneuvering through the crowds with tays of tall, skinny glasses of champagne. I wish I could be the waiter just to be able to wear breathable clothes and flat shoes. Instead I'm here in a dress too-tight with heels too-high.

What am I supposed to do this lovely night? I'm expected to walk and smile which my feet and cheeks are sick of. Also, I'm supposed to show off my academic _talent_. I chose it on the ride here when Mr. Brown reminded me about it. For me, I ended up picking lingustics since I'm already fluent in three languages, pratically four. People are surprisingly impressed. I'm impressed at the fact that I can speak all those languages constantly without forgetting them up or accidentally combining them. It would've been strange if I started a sentence in Italian and ended it in French.

So far, my night has consisted of fake smiles, fake laughs, repeating names, shaking hands, and awkward hugs, two-cheek kisses, and small dances. In summary, the night has been fake and awkward and it's only been ninety minutes. A coupke more greuling hours to go.

When I'm finally free from people, I look over my shoukder and see Dominic lightly laughing at me. He's been making fun of me this whole evening whether it'd be because of my appearance or that I'm still shorter than him even in these heels. I'm not mad. If I saw myself, I'd probably be laughing too.

"Everyone here is like royalty." I whisper to him. "One of the older women was actually wearing a tiara."

"They tend to do that often." Dominic replies. "It's not that surprising after a while."

"The fact that people are naturally like this is strange."

"You seem to be a natural at it."

I stifle a laugh. "Call me the master of faking."

He smiles before looking off to the other end of the ballroom. He excuses himself. I watch him walk off. He approaches a girl with dark hair and a light red dress with - I remembered this - a princess cut. And this girl looks like an actual princess. He politely asks her to dance and she accepts. Awe, what a gentleman that Dominic is.

Then I realize that I'm standing alone. It's scary to be here alone. If you're alone, someone might ask you to dance, and it's mandatory (because the main goal is to seem polite) to accept and dread through it. For me, if a strange old man asks to dance, there is no doubt that he will attempt to cope a feel down south.

I begin walking as fast as I can through the crowd without crashing into someone and while wearing these hell-heels. I find a waiter and liberally take a glass of champagne. Should I be drinking? Of course not, I'm way underaged, but thanks to the dress, heels, and makeup, I can pass for an adult.

I take a sip of the champagne. I love how the bitter liquid pops against my tongue and teeth. I take my glass and continue walking. The light reflecting off the giant chandelier makes the room along with this whole evening seem magical.

* * *

 **Believe me Courtney, that won't be the only magic of the evening.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	47. Courtney Brown: Hello, My Child

**Hooray! We have reached 100 reviews! Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! It's technically 1 AM over here but I can't sleep.**

 **I wrote the next four** **chapters on paper while watching all the Ice Age movies. I watched the fourth movie three times today.**

 **Copyright: All Fall Down (Ally Carter)**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Hello, My Child

I finish my glass of champagneand return it to the tray of a passing waiter. I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around in one graceful motion and smile brightly (this smile, I swear, is a hundred percent real unlike most of the ones I've given this night).

"You look lovely this evening."

It's Landon. Him being gelled up and tuxedoed is quite appealing. Any attraction I may have towards him tonight is from the champagne and tight bodice cutting the blood flow to my brain.

"Hey Landon." I casually greet. "I was about to go powder my nose."

I'm turning away, but I feel him catch my arm and pull me towards him.

"Dance with me first." He says. "Then go powder your nose."

How can I refuse this? His arm goes around my waist. His other hand takes mine and before I could run off, the string quartet starts a new piece and we're dancing around with the other couples.

"I'm not going to talk." I firmly state. "I've spoken more than enough in every language I know and don't you dare talk to me either. I just want silence and the violin playing in the background."

"As you say."

"This night may seem like it's from a fairytale, but it's really just fake people doing their fake actions to other fake people. Don't you agree?"

"I think you are struggling with your concept of 'not talking', don't you think Courtney?"

I'm about to respond to that, but don't just to keep my word of silence and violin music. I give him a serious face to which he returns a smile and short laugh.

We're spinning and I watch the ballroom spin around me. Everything, except Landon, turns into a whirling blur. Between the tight bodice currently crushing my rib cage, my aching feet, and my swirling head, he's the only thing I trust to keep me steady. I don't know whether to like or hate him for that. As I feel his arm leave my waist and his hand let go of my hand, I realize the song is over which means our dance is over. I stumble, but don't fall. Landon gives me a bow, I curtzy, and he walks off just as a new song commences. I take a step off the dance floor.

"Well," a different voice says, "if I did not know any better, I would say that you are a real lady."

I turn around and see a tall, thin woman with golden blonde hair pinned back in a bun similar to mine, and hypnotizing green eyes that match her shimmering green dress. I recognize her. She's the woman from the café last night. I don't move from my current spot. She's beautiful, she's breathtaking, and unlike last night, I feel some sort of connection towards her, like she's connected to me in some sort of way that I can't seem to think of right now.

The lady begins making her way towards me. Everything except her and I seem to be frozen. This is starting to get strange. As she's taking step after step, she begins to raise her hands in the air. Her hands start to glow green - oh god, it's the same magic as mine. Her hair escapes the bun and falls down her back and onto her shoulders. Her green dress shortens to mid-thigh, the top becomes a black corset with a very scandalous neckline, and the skirt turns a solid green. Her silver heels become tall, black boots. A pointy green tiara sits on top of her head.

She has magic, she's a sorceress.

I don't know what's happening, but she doesn't seem friendly. What is going on? What am I seeing? Who is this? Am I breathing?

She makes her magic burst everywhere so that it's suddenly raining green sparkles. I look at her and her locks of golden blonde hair are flying around. It instantly hits me: the green sparkles, the golden blonde locks, her familiarity to Britney which means her familiarity to me, her connection - she's my mother.

Britney said that she was sent to help me and to look for my mother and I guess that found her first. I should be happy, but I'm not. I'm scared, really scared. My mother's face is dark and holds no emotion. Something tells me that she was never looking for me to reconnect in some way and that she never cared about my safety or well-being. I press my hand against my mouth to muffle my cry. I feel a scream building up inside of me. My mother is here. She's really, truly here. My head is spinning and for a big ballroom, there isn't a lot of air. I need to get out of here.

My mother walks closer and stops right in front of me. I'm too petrified to scream and run away. My mother underneath my chin with her ringed fingers emitting magic. She looks right into my eyes and gives a deep laugh.

"Hello, my child..." She whispers to me.

* * *

 **If I'm still not tired by later, I'm posting the next chapter.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendatins are always accepted :D**


	48. Courtney Brown: Damsel in Distress

**Thanks to all the people who care about my sleep. Only reason I didn't update was because my server stopped responding.**

 **Copyright: All Fall Down (Ally Carter)**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Damsel in Distress

I can't believe what is going on. I can't believe that my mother has found me here. She's a sorceress, just like me.

Everything around me is back to its normal pace. The people surrounding me are acting as if nothing has happened. I'm still frozen from fear. I have never been this scared in my whole life. I look at my mother and she's back in her gala ensemble with her fingers just brushing the bottom of my chin. I stare at her. I want to scream and claw at her, but I can't.

"You have seen me before in that form." My mother continues to whisper. "You were so tiny, so innocent, so frail. You were Amber."

I knew it. I freaking knew it. When Amber saw her through the keyhole that one day, my mother stated that she wanted her dead. Tears start running down my face, but I don't dare show her that I'm currently weak. I'm already failing at that. I ball my fists tightly, gripping some parts of my dress. I try not to, but I can't help but shake. I can fake a lot of things, but bravery isn't one of them in this situation.

"What is the matter, my child?" My mother asks me. Her voice alone gives me shivers. She tries to place a hand on my shoulder but I tense up. She smiles at that. "You want a hug?"

I don't respond. I am lost for words.

"I am so glad I finally found you." She continues to whisper. "It took so long. You were so hard to find."

I'm crying.

"I miss your golden hair." Her 's' sounded like a snake's hiss.

I'm traumatized. My mother wants me dead. Amber heard that she would've one day come back to finish her off, and here she is. My mother gives me a devilish smirk and blows a kiss before going off to dance with someone.

I can't stay here. I'm panicking - okay: I need to process, act, and survive - I'm panicking. Other people are dancing and drinking, having the time of their lives while I'm here losing my mind. Again. I speed-walk out of the ballroom, down a hallway, and into the ladies' powder room. I wait a few moments for it to be completely empty before locking it. I look at my hands and find balls of fabric from my dress when I was gripping it. I begin pacing and wondering what the hell just happened and what the hell will happen. I blink harder and harder, but there are no tears this time. I close my hands over my ears, trying to erase her from my mind, but all I can hear is her voice.

 _"Hello, my child..."_

No.

 _"You were so tiny, so innocent, so frail..."_

No.

 _"You want a hug...?"_

No.

 _"You were so hard to find..."_

No.

 _"I miss your golden hair..."_

No!

I begin clawing even though there's nothing there. I know what I have to do. I use all of my strength to bend over. The sound of my bodice tearing is the best thing I've heard all night. I finally take a deep breath. It was a bit choppy, but that's fine. I ditch my heels, unlock the door, pick up the ends of my dress, and begin running out.

I run out the back and am now outside. I feel cobblestone and gravel against my bare feet, through the nylons. My feet are bleeding, but at least there's feeling in them again. I don't care if it isn't a pleasant feeling, I only run faster. My breathing is harder to do than it should be, even if my bodice is broken, but that doesn't stop me. Stars shine bright above me, they get dark, but then they're back again. When the stars flicker again, I force myself to stop. I can't keep running like this. My lungs are begging for air, my heart is about to explode, and worst of all, my head is both throbbing and spinning. I know what that terrible combination means.

I will not have a panic attack. I will not have a panic attack.

Now would be the worst time to get one. My makeup is running, I'm sweating glitter, my outfit is ruined, my bun has fallen, but I don't care. I just don't want to die. I just don't want to face my mother.

"Courtney?!"

I hear a voice in the darkness. I look back and it's her. It's my mother. I can see her golden blonde locks glowing in the darkness. I try to step backwards to increase my distance from her, but I run out of air and see pitch black.

* * *

 **Tell me what y'all got for Christmas. I'm just curious. In case you were wondering, the Christmas chapter will be posted way later.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	49. Courtney Brown: Fate is The Answer

**I love you all, and I love what's happening right now, so I shall continue to update.**

 **This chapter will get you thinking.**

 **Copyright: All Fall Down (Ally Carter)**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Fate is The Answer

I passed out. I open my eyes and everything is blurry. I don't know how long it's been, exactly, but it's been long enough for my mother to run up to me. Through the blur, I see my mother. She shakes my shoulders and touches my cheeks and forehead. I can see her mouth moving, as if she's yelling my name, but I also can't hear that well at the moment. Her golden blonde locks fall and I see a green fist. I lash out again, this time I know something is there. She grabs my wrists and I scream. It's a piercing scream. At least my hearing is back. My vision clears and I see everything. The one who yelled my name and is currently in front of me, holding my wrists is Britney. I pause. We stare at each other. I think that I'm not myself, but the scarier truth is that I'm exactly myself.

"Tell me what happened." Britney orders in a comforting way. I shake my head, scarred by the recent events. "C'mon Courtney, I thought I already convinced you to trust me."

The panic comes again. The first or second time we interacted, Britney has convinced me to trust her by telling me my first memory. I look at Britney and I see my mother. No, stop thinking that. Stop. It's only my mind. Britney is most definitely not my mother.

When panic attacks come, they're awful. What comes after is even worse. They are everything I hate. I hate - _I think I'm not myself, but the scarier truth is that this is_ \- myself.

"I saw my mother." I tell Britney. "She seemed thrilled to see me, but not because she missed me. She wants me dead, doesn't she?"

Britney nods her head, not responding with words.

"I want to leave." I continue. "I want to be done with Courtney Brown. I want to run away but you're going to tell me 'you can run away from yourself'."

Britney still remains silent. I don't know why she isn't talking when now is the time where I need her to talk. Britney clears her throat.

"I'm just going to confirm what you already know." Britney states calmly. "Yes, the woman you saw was your birth mother. She's a sorceress and sadly, she wants you dead." I don't answer. "On the bright side, she can't kill you."

I feel enlightened about that, but only a bit.

"Why?" I ask. "She's been using clever tactics to to spy on me my whole life, I'm sure she can thing of a way."

"Fate." Britney says staring off into space. "The moment you were born, you were destined to be the most powerful of all the realms. Amora - your mother - got jealous and tried to kill you to keep the title that was once hers. The moment she fired her magic, a green forcefield appeared around you. None of her spells or your father's spells could penetrate it. Your death has been pre-determined. You can't die in any other situation than the one that's been written."

"Amora's found a way, hasn't she?" I ask.

Britney nods her head. "Amora eventually found out the only weapon that can kill you. She had it for a bit, but lost it."

Britney looks at me. I can't believe it. I can't believe what I just heard. It's all so much. I am destined to be the most powerful sorceress of all the realms. My mother wants me dead because I am taking that title from her. I'm pretty much immortal, except for the weapon that can kill me.

"What's the weapon?" I need to ask. I don't want to know, but I do at the same time.

"Do me a favor." Britney says. "When I tell you what the weapon is, please don't cry or get mad or go crazy. Try and find something good about it."

"I'll try." I say regretfully.

"The only weapon in all the realms that can kill you is your cousin."

I feel like all the life has been sucked out of me. To think that the only family I really know about is a mother who hates me so much she wants me dead and a cousin who can do that for her. That's not comforting. How can I not cry, get mad, or go crazy over that? My family literally doesn't want me. I look over at Britney and she's waiting for a response. I choose to give her a fake smile and she knows it's fake. I guess that I feel a bit better knowing that Amora can't directly do anything to harm me. I don't know any cousin, so I think that I'm safe so far.

"I should be getting back to the gala." I tell Britney. I, personally, just don't want to talk about this anymore. Then I look down at my ruined outfit.

"I'll fix it." Britney chimes. "I think I can sew, do makeup, and hair."

I smile. "I'm going to talk to Amora." Britney's smile fades. "She thinks I'm a weakling and even if I may be, I don't want her to think that. I don't want her to play me as an easy target."

"Do you want to know what to do?" Britney asks. I can't believe she's actually going to help me with this. "You show her what you're capable of, but be aware of what you're doing and do not mention me."

"I think she already knows you're here."

Britney sinks back. "That's why I've been scared lately."

"That's okay. I'm scared too. We'll be scared together."

I reach out a hand to her. Britney's skeptical, but takes my hand. I squeeze tightly.

* * *

 **I'm ready to hear you thoughts and theories and questions.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	50. Courtney Brown: Hello Mother

**I just want to spend the rest of my days writing this fic.**

* * *

Courtney Brown: Hello Mother

I return to the ballroom. My entire ensemble looks as if my panic attacks haven't touched it at all. Thank you Britney Braun for your amazing talents. I stride through the people holding myself up with a calm, cold, and snooty (maybe bitchy) composure. I take a glass of champagne, carefully take a sip, and scope the ballroom. I finally make eye contact with Amora from across the room. She's already looking at me. I bet she's been looking at me ever since I returned, possibly wondering where the hell I've been. I sneer at her, with class, and she gives me one of those individual finger waves, with class as well. We both walk over to a corner of the room, near the string quartet so nobody can hear us chat over the music.

"Why have you been following me my whole life even if you know you can't kill me?" I ask her.

"Oh, my child..." Amora replies bitterly. "I only follow because I want you dead."

"You can't hurt me."

"I do not have to hurt you to kill you. I have had my eyes on you and your cousin."

That means she knows that I know about my cousin.

I immediately think back and remember my first memory. I try to live it not as a flashback, but if I was seeing it as an infant. The image of it is much more clear now. I'm a baby, looking up at my mother. She's enraged. Both her fists light up and she fires. As her magic gets closer to killing me, my green forcefield appears. Amora looks at me in shock. She fires again but only gets the same result.

I can feel the tears forming in my eyes - no, I will not cry. I will not cry in front of Amora, ever again. I need to change the topic.

"Tell me about my father." I demand. "I know he's a sorcerer as well."

Amora rolls her eyes at the mention of my father. I can tell that my parents don't like each other. That just adds so much to my _perfect_ family image.

"Tell me why I am here on Earth." I demand again. Maybe that'll get her talking. "Tell me why I was abandoned as a baby in the worst place possible."

"Your father is the reason your life is like this." Amora replies. "The reason you are here. He made the choice to abandon you on Midgard when you were only a babe. Why he picked that place? I do not know."

I give her a stern expression. "I don't believe you."

Amora shrugs carelessly. "Why would I have left you on Midgard? I want you dead, not lost. Your father thought he could hide you with his magic, but he did a bad job."

"Where is my father?"

Amora shrugs again. "I do not care much."

There's a bitter taste in my mouth, and it's not from the champagne. I don't know what to think about my father. I know I hate my mother, but I don't know how to feel about him.

"If I were you, I would enjoy what is left of your life."

In a blink of an eye, she literally disappears. She didn't go somewhere else in the ballroom, she just vanished. I'm left alone in this corner. I think back to the night where I saw Amora in the café when she was disguised as the waitress. That night all makes sense now. I don't have to wonder about why some stranger was able to successfully guess my star sign. She's my mother, I don't like to admit that but she is. Now I also know why Britney looked as if she's seen a ghost that night. She already knew who Amora was. That's also why she wanted to drag me home - so I can get away from her. Amora told me that night that "my life will be taking a major turn" and she winked. Amora's up to something. Something big. Amora isn't kind so I know it'll be something that will change my life forever. I have a feeling that I don't have much of a life left to enjoy. Especially if I'm still Courtney Brown.

I tap my fingers against the empty champagne glass. I look around the ballroom and see Landon. I walk up to him and he smiles at me happily. I wish I could be really, truly happy right now, but all I can do is fake it. I try my best to imitate his smile to him.

"I know you should be the one asking me," I start timidly, "but can we share the last dance?"

"Of course."

He takes my hand in his and puts an arm around my waist.

* * *

 **That concludes all the chapters I have written on paper.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	51. Courtney Brown: My Future Awaits

**It's just a little past 1AM but I am not tired at all.**

* * *

Courtney Brown: My Future Awaits

My name is Courtney Brown. It's not my real name. I don't know my real name. I really don't know much about myself. It's actually quite sad the more you think about it. Most orphans do know about themselves, but no, not me. The little bits and pieces that I do know about my past make me realize that my curiosity should've stayed hidden. There were some parts I was better off not knowing at all, only to spare my feelings.

Here are the parts I do know. Sorry if it makes no sense. I promise that one day, it will.

I wasn't born on Earth. I still don't know exactly where I was born. I am the offspring of two powerful sorcerers: Amora and my father - whom I have yet to find out about. My birthright was that I will grow to be the most powerful sorceress of all the realms in the universe.

That was the moment my life changed.

My mother, Amora, became envious. She was already the most powerful and didn't want that title to be stripped away from her - even if it was her own child inheriting it. Most parents would've been proud, but not mine. Amora was ready to do anything to keep her title, even kill me, which she attempted. She fired at me, but before her spell could finish me, a green forcefield wrapped around me, protecting me from her spell. Amora and my father tried every spell they knew, but nothing could penetrate my shield.

That was the moment my fate was written.

In a way, I should be grateful that I'm - one would say - immortal, but that made my mom more ambitious in terminating me. If she couldn't kill me, she was willing to find something or someone that can, and she did. Amora was able to find out about the one and only weapon that the prophesy said could kill me. That weapon is my own cousin. At one point, Amora had that weapon in her hands, ready to use, but she already lost her target.

I kind of guessed what happened from here.

The moment my father found out that Amora had that said weapon, that's when he took action. He made the choice to abandon me on Earth. I don't know why, though. I don't know who it benefits. Maybe he did it so I will never learn about my magic heritage? Or my birthright? Or my cousin? Eventually Amora lost my cousin, but she didn't give up on her quest to end my life.

That brings us to the present day.

I'm not going to die. No cousin of mine will reappear and rip out my heart for the benefit of my mother. I will not be going down without a fight. I am destined to be the most powerful and I will earn that title. I will get the complete story of my past and I will find out about my father. I will survive this.

-o-

I sit on my bed, in a solid white tee and black jeans. The gala was a week ago, but due to the state of my memories from it, it felt as if it was only yesterday. I'm wrapped in a quilt. If anyone saw me, they would think that I was in a state of shock. I am, but I would never tell them I am. My long-lost mother is coming after me and she wants me dead. If that's not a reason to be shocked, then I don't know what is.

A knock on the door interupts my thoughts. I get up in order to open it, but Mrs. Brown welcomes herself in.

"Ma'am," I greet formally for some unknown reason. She doesn't seem to mind though.

"Courtney," she replies. I don't know if she was replying in a certain way or if she was just saying my name. "I don't know if you've been keeping track of the days, but today is _the_ day."

"I'm already packed."

When Mr. and Mrs. Brown told me that my time with them was almost up, I didn't know how to react. Yes, a bit of me was happy because never in my life would I ever have to look at a bodice again, but on the downside, I got attached to people. I should really stop liking people because either they leave me or I leave them. Being heartless would make life so much easier. Getting back on topic, I was confused when I was told to start packing. When I was first adopted, I thought this family was going to be a permanent thing. The Agents and The Browns made it seem like it was a permanent thing.

I would think that Amora is up to something, but try not to convince myself that she isn't. It is plausible that my time as Courtney Brown was temporary. I remember Janice saying she was adopted many times before for only a short period of time. Maybe everyone has been telling me that it wasn't for forever, but my head has been stuck in the clouds. Or maybe I got distracted by my real mother showing up and ruining my life so I forgot.

I take my backpack from the floor and throw it over one shoulder. I look at Mrs. Brown again. Sure, she's forced me into a lot of things I wanted no part of, but I have met a lot of people and learned so much. Thanks to her, I have black hair, I know how to dance, I can speak Italian, and most important, I can fake my way out of anything. I probably shouldn't say that last one out loud, but I think it will come in handy one day.

"Thanks Mrs. Brown." I tell her from the bottom of my heart. "I think I became a much better lady in this span of time."

She smiles at me. "I'm glad I was an influence."

I bet she's wanted a daughter but got stuck with three boys, then decided to adopt one for a bit, but unfortunately got me. I kind of want to ask, but think it's too personal of a question to ask.

We exit my room and head downstairs. With Mr. Brown, Fabian, and Dempsey, it's an awkward relief. For them, I gave a weak handshake while muttering thanks and 'good luck with life' kind of spiel. I got the same from them in return. When I get to Dominic, to ensure the fairness and avoid any sort of judgement, we shake hands. I give his a tighter grip though. We look at each other and I give him my best smile. He can tell this one is real, I don't have to say anything.

I open the door and see Landon. I didn't think he would show up at the last minute - I don't know what to do. Just like everyone else, I stick out my hand expecting just a simple handshake, but he grabs me in a hug. I can't do this. I feel tears coming. No, I'm not going to cry for this. I just hug him back.

"I. Will. Find. You. One. Day." I whisper in his ear. He laughs a little. I glance at Dominic and give him a wink telling him the same thing.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you." Landon tells me.

No, I will not cry. I will not cry. Oh crap, I will start crying. To Landon, I fake a curtsy, just so I'm looking at the ground as my tears fall. I don't want this boy's last image of me to have tears in my eyes.

-o-

I hop in the backseat of the car picking me up. The windows are tinted but I don't question anything. The driver starts the engine as I buckle my seatbelt. The driver is in a tuxedo, a pair of gloves, and a cap. Sort of fancy for an orphanage driver, even if it's a SHIELD orphanage. I don't look at the face, but I silently unbuckle my seatbelt and slide closer to the car door. If I have to suddenly jump out of the car and run for my life, I will incredibly pissed off.

"Excuse me," I say to the driver. I try to sound confident when I'm really not at the moment. "Are we heading back to Barcelona?"

I'm pretty sure that's where my old orphanage was. I know that I would love to search for my past and all that, but if I had to go back to anyone, my first choice would be them. They're SHIELD agents, they're capable of anything.

"Nope." The drive replies. I can't recognize the voice. Okay, that's creepy. I place a finger over my car door's lock and my other hand grasps the strap of my backpack.

The driver suddenly removes his hands from the wheel. He rolls down the window. He removes the white gloves and throws them out casually. He takes off the tuxedo jacket, and throws it out as well. Thankfully, there aren't that many cars driving near us. Underneath the jacket is a grey and white sleeveless top. I see the big chest and automatically regret saying that the driver was a man and getting scared because I know who it is. Lastly, the driver removes her hat, and all her golden blonde hair spills out as she throws her hat out the window, and closes it.

Britney huffs. I climb into the passenger seat but still don't buckle my seatbelt. I look over at her and she isn't wearing hers either. Even if the car crashed, it's not like I'd get killed.

"Hey," Britney greets trying to be casual about all of this, "sorry about the disguise but I bet the Browns would've been suspicious if they saw me behind the wheel."

"I'm not going back to the orphanage, am I?" I ask even though I already know her answer. She doesn't answer. "What's happening?"

"We're going to contradict everything I've been saying: we're going to run away from ourselves."

* * *

 **I really want to type the next chapter right now. This one turned out much better than I thought it would. Admit it, you thought the driver was Amora or something?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	52. Facing Amora Part One

**It's past 3AM. Heh, what's sleep?**

 **Note: First chapter without a name at the beginning.**

* * *

Facing Amora Part One:

I don't think I heard what Britney was saying properly. I'm sorry, but this whole day has been completely off for me. I think I'm scared, Britney definitely looks like she's scared, I can tell that this won't end well, and the climax hasn't even started. Britney's driving a car heading who knows where. I have no idea what's happening or worse, what's going to happen.

"Wait," I say trying to comprehend everything that's currently going on, "you said 'ourselves'. You're counting yourself. Why are you running away from yourself?"

Britney looks at me. I'm kind of concerned since she is scared and not looking at the road in front of us.

"I'm in danger." Britney says. "There's a lot of pressure on my shoulders. I was sent as your aid from Loki, right? Yeah. If I fuck this up for you, then I will never forgive myself."

"How?"

Britney curses to herself. "You haven't figured it out?"

"Figure what out?"

"Who I am!" It shocks me that she yelled.

"No!" I yell back. "I still have no clue who you are. I've been trying to for the longest time. It would've been easier if you just told me."

Britney looks at me from the corner of her eyes. I can't tell if she's mad or if she's still scared. Whatever emotion she's feeling, she still isn't telling me who she is. She's stubborn and determined like that. A tear falls from Britney's face. She tells me that she's sorry and that it's okay that I still have no idea who the hell she is. I cross my arms and roll my eyes as I slam back into the seat. She says that it's fine but it's not. I feel so stupid now. Why do I feel like her identity is right in my face but I just can't read it? I swear, the day I do find out, everything will make sense.

"From this point forward - " Britney instructs, "and you better listen to me because this will save our lives - no magic. Magic is how Amora will find us and that's the last thing we want happening. She's after us."

"How do you know?" I ask her.

She takes a turn. "Loki told me. That's the actual reason behind why he sent me. He knew that Amora had a plan."

I don't say anything. Loki sure knows how to disappear and reappear in my life. Just when I stop talking or wondering about him, he's the topic of conversation once again. I just nod my head.

"Can you tell me about my father?"

Britney looks off into the road ahead. She's emotionless, kind of like Amora. I think she's putting together a way to phrase everything for me. Possibly to _not_ make me hate my father. I wait for about five minutes and she still hasn't answered my question. I look out my window, nothing to see, I look at my hands, chipped blue nail polish, I look back at Britney, and - _no surprise_ \- she's crying again. I should've packed some tissues just for her. Wait, this time it's different. She has a smile on her face. These are tears of joy. I think this is a first for her.

"I finally get it." Britney mutters.

That doesn't help me much or answer my original question.

"Get what?" I ask. I hope she answers my question and not avoid it.

Britney wipes her tears. "Despite everything that you may assume, or think, or even what people tell you about your father, he has his reasons for abandoning you on Earth. You can choose to believe me or not, but he did this because he loves you and wants you to be safe."

My heart flutters. I think I may start crying tears of joy, but Britney's cried enough for the both of us. I don't know if I believe her or not yet, but what I do take into consideration is that when Britney answered my question, she used the present tense for the verbs. That means that my father is still alive. I can still find him.

-o-

We've been on the road for about three hours. Considering Britney looks as if her death is on a ticking clock, she's already emotionally unstable, and she has no GPS or map, I don't think she has a destination in mind. There is a difference between having no place to go and not knowing which direction to go in aka being lost. Britney is definitely the first. We're just running away. The sun is already setting and with the greyish-black clouds already in the sky, it's darker out. Britney didn't even put on the car's headlights - oh, that's to avoid attention. With already-tinted windows and no light sources, I'm surprised she can still drive.

The car begins to slow down. I look at the gas meter and it's nearing the empty side. I look over at Britney. She curses out loud with a vulgar set of words as she hits and kicks the car. As if that will help. I don't remember passing by a gas station for the last three hours.

"Give me a spell and I will conjure up a full tank." I offer.

"No." She firmly states without thinking about it. "I will not risk it."

"I will." I'm serious about that. Britney looks at me, thinks about it, then shakes her head. "Well, what now?"

"Get out of the car." Britney says. I do as she says and run around the car so I'm standing next to her.

Britney looks all around her and points to a set of trees. We run over to it and it's more than a set of trees, it's a whole forest. I don't feel right about it. I'm getting an unsettling vibe from it. I readjust my backpack just to be doing something and not be standing still. Britney hesitates.

"We're walking through." Britney confirms.

"What about the wildlife?" I question.

Britney looks down at me as if I just asked the stupidest question at the wrongest time, which I have a feeling I just did. I regret it.

"Would you rather face a bear or Amora?" Britney asks rhetorically. I smirk. She knows my answer. "C'mon. Stay right behind me and don't wander off or get lost."

I nod my head and we enter the dark, creepy forest that - may I remind you - is in the middle of nowhere. I'm not saying that I'm scared, but I will say that I should've packed a flashlight.

* * *

 **I am still listening to the TFiOS soundtrack but for some odd reason, while I was typing the second part of the chapter, the trailer for that forest horror movie with Natalie Dormer was in my head. It's weird because in the movie, Natalie's character is an identical twin and she goes to a creepy forest. In the story, Britney and Courtney are entering a creepy forest and they're identical. Huh? I swear I didn't get that idea from the movie.**

 **What do you think will happen next? I would type the next chapter, but I am picking sleep.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	53. Facing Amora Part Two

**You have no idea how excited I am to be writing these chapters.**

 **Copyright: Snow White and The Huntsman - a novel (Lily Blake)**

* * *

Facing Amora Part Two:

We walk for what seems like ages. I listen to Britney and her steady footprints as the sunlight permanently disappears for the night to makes its entrance. The darkness between the trees seems even more menacing now. Lurking shadows dart through the bushes and trees around us. I try to ignore them but I can hear wild animals breathing in the dark, their beady eyes salivating at the sight of us. I've already been bitten by a spider, I've seen a snake coil around Britney's leg almost squeezing the life out of her, giant birds fly above, one of them even swooped down at our faces, and worst of all, there are some small animal bones on the ground.

We continue to walk past some trees before I start to feel water seep through my shoes. The ground slowly turns into wetlands. I look ahead at Britney who begins leaping from stone to stone. I mimic her. Thankfully the stones are strong and firm enough to carry out weights. I listen to the quiet sloshing of the mud beneath them.

We jump on the firm ground. I hear running water, there must be a stream nearby. We begin heading uphill, where the forest starts to open up. The ground here seems more clear, making it seem safer, but it's not. The terrible noises of the forest surround us. Every snapping branch, rustling leaf, or crying bird send chills through my whole body. I close my eyes, wanting everything to to go away, but it won't.

I look forwards at Britney. She doesn't have to tell me that she has no plan because I know she doesn't have one but that doesn't make me lose my trust in her. Britney suddenly comes to a stop unexpectedly and I almost crash into her. She looks up at the sky just as a strong breeze blows hard on us.

"Did you hear that?" Britney asks me.

"Yup." I reply. "It's loud and how are you not cold?"

Britney's simply wearing a grey and white striped tank top with black shorts. Britney shakes her head. It's December, I don't understand how she's warm, or why she didn't dress for the weather if she knew she was coming here. She's trembling a bit, but it's not from the cold.

"Not that." Britney says. She takes a few steps back, but turns around to face me again. "The wind is speaking to us."

"Um..." I mutter oddly. "I never learned to speak _wind_ so what is it saying?"

Britney's face turns pale. A bigger gust of wind hits us again. It causes us to stumble this time. Britney backs up and places herself in front of me, like a shield. Britney takes a deep breath.

"She's here."

-o-

That's great. That's just _freaking_ great. Apparently Amora has a new tracking system on me. I don't even have to use magic for her to be able to find me.

The ground starts to shake. Britney grabs my arm and we begin running. I turn around and see Amora's illuminating costume about thirty - maybe forty - feet away. She fires at us. Before I could tell Britney, her blast sends us flying. Britney and I separate mid-air. I land on the ground, with a sharp set of rocks mere centimeters from my forehead. I look over and see Britney with the bottom half of her body lying limp in a shallow creek. She isn't responding.

"Britney!" I scream.

I get up and run over to her. I drag her body out of the creek and shake her shoudlers. I turn over my shoulder and see Amora looking down at us. I continue to shake Britney, but it's no use.

"Sorry for this." I say. I ball my two fists together and slam down on her chest. Britney shoots up awake. She coughs and sees Amora.

"Run!" Britney exclaims, pulling herself back on her feet.

I dart out in front of her. I turn back and see Britney just standing there, looking at Amora. Britney begins heading towards Amora.

"I'm not leaving you!" I scream at her.

"Go!" Britney replies. She looks at me and sees my uncertainty. "I can handle this!"

-o-

I turn back around and start running. I listen back and hear Britney running, possibly towards Amora. I don't know what's happening between them, but I hear a scream. Next thing I know, a feel a strong force hits me from behind and I get pushed over. I get back up on my feet and continue to run.

I hope Britney's alright.

I head through the forest. I keep my eyes on the ground, jumping over fallen trees and winding around stray stumps. Prickly bushes stab my legs as pollen flies in my face and a branch whips my arm. Still, I keep moving, not looking back. I cut through a field of yellow flowers, trampling over them. The moist dirt squishes beneath my feet, threatening to pull me in. I keep going, using all my strength to yank my feet out, one at a time. I start going downhill again, where I run into the stream.

I'm about to cross it, but a hand conjuring magic claps my shoulder. Another covers my mouth, preventing me from screaming for help. I know Amora can't kill me, but I'm still scared of her. I need to fight back. That's the promise I made to myself. I will never let Amora have me, never again. I am going to get in so much trouble for this from Britney, but I have no choice.

I ball up a fist, light it up with my own magic, wind it back, and punch her in the jaw as hard as I could. Amora slides back about six feet from me. I stand in my spot, huffing. I didn't know I was that strong. I light up my fists again and hold them out, putting myself in a fighting stance. Amora stands up straight. She puts a finger to her mouth, feel blood, and grins at me.

"Oh, this is going to be exciting..." She hisses.

* * *

 **I actually planned for this arc to be different, but I like how it's going so far.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	54. Facing Amora Part Three

**She went against Britney's rules and used her magic, but since Amora's already here, what could possibly go wrong?**

* * *

Facing Amora Part Three:  


"Exciting?" I question Amora. "For you or for me?"

"Mostly for you." Amora replies. "Your ally is quite interesting, is she not? What is her name? Is it Sigyn?"

I shake my head. "Her name is Britney."

Amora gasps sarcastically. "She told you her name is Britney?"

I nod my head. I don't know how to feel about that. If Britney was lying to me, I wouldn't know how I would react. This is a girl whose hands I put my life in. I told her all my fears and anxieties even though she already knew them. Now here's Amora, questioning Britney's name.

"Britney is a false name." Amora says. "She was sent by Loki, a man who caused pain to the world over a decade ago. Loki does not help anyone without wanting something in return. Why did you trust her? If Loki trusted me and sent me to do his work, I would create an alias for myself."

I lower my fists and tell my heart to stop beating so fast. I try not to tear up, but it all makes sense now. Britney knows everything about me, she never told me how she found out, but I didn't care since she was so kind and so elusive the first time we met. Why did I trust her? Was it because she resembled me? Why was she sent here? Was it to really help me and find Amora? Why would Loki send an emotionally imbalanced girl to do that? Why would Loki do anything for me? Maybe it wasn't for me, but against me. Loki is a powerful sorcerer as well and here I am, destined to be the most powerful. Maybe Loki wants me dead as well. Maybe he wants to reign over the world again.

"Maybe it was because she is striking, she is enchanting, she is who you want to be." Amora says. "Her emotions are what captivates you."

"So what?" I ask her. "What does that prove?"

"There is only one weapon that can kill you..." Amora continues. "There is a girl somewhere in this forest who knows every single one of your weaknesses. How coincidental of that?"

No. That can't be true. Britney isn't the weapon that can kill me.

Maybe she is. Britney knew who Amora was. She knew how to get me to feel pity and compassion for her. She led me to this forest. She led me to Amora.

"She was playing me..." I mutter, just loud enough for Amora to hear.

"Exactly." Amora confirms. "Britney saw you as a weak, lost little girl. Who else for a better target?"

I feel this combination of rage and sadness building inside of me. Amora can sense that. I look over at her and she proudly nods her head.

"Go get her." Amora says, staring at me with her bright green eyes.

-o-

I sit on a tree branch, high up from the ground. I've been here for about ten minutes. I listen attentively as I hear footsteps rustling through fallen leaves. I turn my head and see Britney - or whatever her name is - walking by. I'm about to attack her, but she stops just under my tree. I freeze. Britney looks around herself and calmly continues walking. I bet she's looking for me but the joke's on her.

I pounce out of the tree. Britney turns around in shock as I pin her to the ground. Britney tries to fight against me. She slaps me, trying to reason with me, but I punch her. Britney pushes me off her. I roll on the ground. She gets up before me and steps down on my neck. I can't move.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask Britney.

"No." Britney flatly states. "Look, if I wanted you dead, I would've killed you before I officially met you."

"Prove it." I demand. "Prove that you're not my cousin."

"You want proof?" Britney asks. "I'll show you proof."

Britney gets her foot off my neck. I brush it off as I stand up. Britney orders me to stand about ten feet away from her, which I do. I watch as Britney pulls out a dagger. I don't ask where she got that from. She points it directly at my heart. If this fails and she's continuing to play me, then I will find a way to deflect it a brief nanosecond before it pierces through me. I look at Britney straight in the eyes. She winds the dagger and throws it precisely. I watch it glide through the air.

It doesn't stab me. A layer of green magic forms before me.

I look at Britney. Amora's actually been playing me. Britney can't kill me.

"I'm sorry." I tell Britney. "Amora - "

"Yeah, don't worry." Britney says picking up her dagger. "Amora's a real manipulative bitch. She's played with my mind before, hated it."

I'm about to ask but Amora walks out from behind a tree. Her heels click and she looks at the both of us. She laughs at her game consisting of the both of us. I look over at Britney and see that her eyes now hold determination.

She has a plan.

Britney gives me a wink and mouths for me to use my magic. I don't question it. I light up my hands and sprout it out. Everything around us is green. Britney nods her head, but orders me to stop when thunder starts blasting.

"You fool!" Amora yells at Britney.

Amora is about to shoot at us, but everything happens too fast and all at once, for with thunder must come the lightning. A bolt starts to shoot down, right to where we're all standing. Amora backs away, a grin forming on her face. Britney places herself in front of me, but I have my forcefield, I can survive that. I scream at Britney. She pushes me to the ground and holds herself as a shield for some reason. I close my eyes and open them just as the bolt of lightning strikes the ground we're standing on. I open my eyes and see Britney wielding the same green forcefield as me. How can she do that?

"Don't go with anyone." Britney says as she lowers her forcefield. "I'll see you at the bottom."

That was the last thing she said to me before disappearing.

* * *

 **Well, look who showed up to the party.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in the bio!**

 **Reviews, Followe, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	55. Facing Amora Part Four

Facing Amora Part Four:

Britney wielded the same forcefield as me. She has her own fate. I can't think straight at the moment. She disappeared right before my eyes. She didn't leave, or run away, she just vanished. She's gone and she left me alone with Amora.

Amora snickers. "This is how your life will always be, my child. People will leave you without reason."

"I wish you would leave me." I respond.

Amora doesn't react. Most mothers would be appalled at that kind of attitude, but my mom's on the other side of the moral compass so she probably likes it.

"Is this how it's going to be?" I ask Amora. "Is my life going to be a constant game of chase between you and I? I will never let you have me."

"Listen my child," Amora says, as if addressing me as her own with be better for her case. "I am saying this not as your mother, but as a sorceress. Even if you manage to escape me, your death is still going to happen the way it is written to. There is no escaping it."

I blink away tears. Amora does have a point. I hate to admit that but it's true. I could be on my own, completely free with no worries, but that fact with always remain. My death is confirmed. There is no escaping that. If my life is a constant jump from place to place attempting to preserve my life, is there really a point in living? Amora said she had eyes on my cousin. I can end all of this.

I look up at my mother. She holds out her hand and it sparkles with magic. I hesitate, but slowly crane my hand out to her. Before my hand clasps with hers, I flinch, pulling my hand back.

I'm supposed to be the most powerful of all the universe. If I die, my mother will keep that title. She's evil. I can't bear to imagine what she'll do with all that power at her fingertips. She might pull off another stunt like New York. I am the only possible person who can stop her from that.

I take my hand back and begin to back up from her. She looks at me confused.

"Amora!"

That wasn't me. It was a voice bellowing from the distance. I can't recognize it. I look at Amora and she spins around on her heels. Nothing about her phases. Later, we see a man come out of the trees. My eyes widen. He's a tall, built, man with long blond hair. He's in armor with a red cape and a hammer in his hand. He looks at me and I'm already staring.

"Is this her?" The man - I can't remember his name - says about me.

"Of course." Amora replies. "If she were only a blonde, we resemble each other greatly."

"Amora," he says, "stop this. You cannot win."

"I can." Amora states. "I will. You cannot tell me Loki is making you do his dirty work as well."

The mention of Loki makes me freeze. The man looks over at me before looking back at Amora.

"Loki told me about her." The man says. "He said I did not have to, but I insisted."

"How sweet." Amora says. "Loki cannot get the girl himself, so he sends two henchmen to do his deeds."

"Two?" Thor questions before I begin sprinting off.

-o-

The two of them seemed too busy with their problems between each other to be focused on me so I made a run for it. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the second aid Loki sent. He seems so familiar to me. No, I don't remember ever meeting him, but something about him I recognize.

"Now look!" I hear my mother yell at the man. "You scared her!"

I think they're following me.

"You have been scaring her ever since she was born!" The man replies.

"She is not afraid of me." Amora replies. I stop and stand behind a tree. I need to listen to this. "I can read her mind, in a way, she does not fear me. She fears her - "

Amora gets cut off. I think the man slammed his hand over her mouth. I can hear her do her usual evil snicker. The man takes a few breaths before backing away and drops his hammer.

"Do not finish that phrase." The man states. "Never finish it."

"Oh..." Amora whispers. "Sensitive, are we? Well, a man like you with a heart more on Midgard than his throne. How is your dear wife?"

I can't believe it. Amora has hurt this man too, I can sense it. How does she manage to constantly hurt all these people?

"Stop." The man states. "Amora, please."

"My child will never go with you." Amora says. "She will never go with any of us. She fears what you brought into this world."

I don't know how Amora knows what my fears are. I don't even know what they are. I bet that if I asked, she would tell me, and she would be right. I don't know who this man is or what he brought to the world, but I don't want to find out.

"Amora!" I call out. I step out and face the both of them. They both face me. I actually have no plan at the moment.

"What do you want?" Amora asks me. "You can come with me or you can go with him. It is all up to you."

I can't decide. I can go with my mother and end up dead or I can go with the strange man associated with Loki and 'my worst fear'. To me, it sounds like a lose/lose situation.

 _"Don't go with anyone."_ Britney's last words to me. _"I'll see you at the bottom."_

I get it now.

I turn around and see a cliff. I begin sprinting to it. Both of them yell out to me, I think Amora even fired at me, but so avoid everything. I jump off the cliff. I look at the bottom and a second before a I black out, I saw green.

* * *

 **I can't think of anything to write as my author's note but what do you think will be happening now?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	56. Warning about The Enchantress

**A lot of you got excited about that last chapter which I'm happy about.**

* * *

Warning about The Enchantress:

I wake up and I see all white. This can't be heaven – heaven doesn't exist. I stand up and look all around me only to see emptiness. The last thing I remember was being in the dark forest alone with a strange man and Amora, both of them wanting to take me for their own reasons, then I jumped off a cliff into a sparkling green portal.

Now, I'm here.

I turn around again, and Britney Braun is there this time. I swear she wasn't there a second ago. She takes a few steps closer to me. At least she sticks by her word – _"see you at the bottom."_

"I know I'm not dead." I state. "Where the hell am I?"

"You jumped through a portal. Your body is in a new place." Britney replies. That part, I don't really understand. "Your mind however is here. You're dreaming."

"Okay…" I mumble. "What happens now?"

"I'm sorry I have to say this, but I've helped you all I can." Britney says. I think I feel my heart shatter. "I can't come to you again."

"So that's it?" I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. "That's all I get? I'm abandoned in some unknown place and expected to fend for myself?"

"I'm sorry, I truly am." Britney comes up to me and places a hand on my shoulder. If that's supposed to make me feel better, it doesn't. "My time as Loki's aid is over. "

I knew that was supposed to come eventually. I knew that Britney couldn't be by my side for the rest of my life. She has her own friends and family not to mention her own life to live. I wouldn't want her to one day reflect on her life and I'm her only memory. God, I would hate that.

"Hey," Britney says getting my attention, "you're in a new place. I'm going to teach you how to guarantee your survival."

I begin to listen. I probably won't remember anything she says, but I will try to.

"Don't create a new name." Britney says. "Erase everything about you. The era of Courtney Brown started and shall remain in Spain. Adding to that, don't get into any type of trouble with the law. Police are so irritating, actually, people in general are irritating. Do yourself a favor and don't interact too much. Sure, it will strain on your mental health, but look at how I turned out; I turned out fine – minus the emotional instability."

"Did you get arrested?" I ask her.

Britney shrugs. "Something like that."

I would love to hear the story of Britney and her days behind bars. If I ask, she probably wouldn't tell me.

"Before we go off topic," Britney continues, "do you remember that dream you had as Crystal? That dream with Loki?" I nod my head. "Perfect. Loki told you to follow a man who seemed as if he popped out from a fairytale. That, my darling, is a hundred percent true. Your family does exist. I know them. That man will keep you safe from Amora."

"Is this man related to me?" I question. Britney nods her head. "What about the cousin who can stab me?"

"He – " so that proves my cousin is a boy "he isn't a problem. If you ever find that man from the forest, trust him, go with him. You probably won't listen to me, but I know he will change your life."

I don't want to believe her with that point. I still remember what Amora said in the forest to that man. I wasn't afraid of her but what he brought into the world. I know I shouldn't believe anything Amora says, because she manipulated me earlier, but the man didn't deny anything so it must be true. Britney doesn't say anything after that.

"Let me guess the next step," I say putting all my weight on one hip and crossing my arms, "no magic."

"Exactly." Britney states happily. "Magic is how Amora will find you. Nothing is worse than being all alone and Amora appearing."

"It's not like I know any spells." I mutter. I wouldn't be able to perform magic even if I wanted to.

"That's the spirit." Britney says lightly slapping my arm.

I shuffle on the spot awkwardly. I kind of get the gist of what Britney's saying: remain anonymous, be good, find the man you want nothing to do with, something about the fairytale man and Loki, and no magic. I think I can manage that. I think I'll be fine. I don't need Britney anymore. I'm a teenager, I'm going to have to learn how to take care of myself eventually so why not start now?

"I should be waking up soon." I tell Britney. I don't want to stay in this dream much longer and leave when we're both in tears.

"Yeah, same." Britney says. "You better take care of yourself."

"When haven't I?" I joke.

She gives me a smile and I give her a hug. It takes her by surprise, but she hugs me back. She pats my back and the back of my head.

"Thank you, Britney Braun." I tell her. "I can't think of a way I can repay you."

"You could..." She hesitates. "...name your kid after me?"

"You better be joking."

"Or find me. Or do both." Britney's shoulders drop. "Do whatever you want." I give her a face. "I should rephrase that: do whatever you want as long as you follow my rules."

"It'll be as if you never left."

"I never did."

Britney gives me one last smile and wave. I can see tears of joy forming in her eyes as she begins to fade away. I'm left alone now. I am going to by by myself right when I wake up.

* * *

 **Some of you are curious about of Thor knows the prophesy or not. I'm going to tell you that Thor knows parts of the prophesy, but not all of it.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	57. Little Girl, Big City

**HAPPY 2016 EVERYONE!**

 **I just have to say that I already planned out who Britney Braun is in this story. Some of you were actually able to guess who she was and I got really relieved for some reason.**

* * *

Little Girl, Big City:

Where the hell am I?

I wake up and push the empty cardboard boxes sitting on top of me. I roll off the dumpster I've been lying on and land on my own two feet. I pick up my backpack and swing it over my shoulder. The atmosphere around me is chilly. I wish I had more than a sweater to wear. The wind is wild as it pushes me in the way it wants me to go. I wrap my hair in a bun so it doesn't block my vision. I exit the alleyway I'm in and my new environment welcomes me.

The noises, the people, it's so much.

A few people nudge me as they scurry past me, they didn't even notice me. Car horns are honking as sirens are blaring. The noise is overwhelming. Children are screaming and their parents reprimand them, not caring about what the other citizens around them think. Buildings of all shapes and sizes tower above me, reaching unthinkable heights.

I'm in this unknown place, all alone.

I should really be grateful. The last conscious memory I have is my mother trying to take me for her wicked ways and some strange man trying to take me for whatever his intentions were. I'm safe now, at least I think - no, at least I hope. Britney taught me in our final interaction how to ensure my safety. To make sure that succeeds, I need to play my part. I need to remain anonymous, make no connections of any kind to anyone, and most important, don't use magic. That's what she said, right?

Magic was how Amora was able to find me the first time. I thought I was doing it only for innocent fun and not endangering my well-being. Now all I have to depend on is myself. I have to teach myself how to survive and adapt to this place - whatever this place exactly is. I have to force myself to grow up fast and not make any stupid choices. All I have left is myself, and only myself.

Amber was once alone. She spent the first four years of her life in a haunted isolation before escaping. She almost died of starvation in the big city, but luckily the magic swarmed her, saving her. I may be by myself with nothing but my backpack but I am not risking anything.

First of all, I need to figure out where I am. I walk down the sidewalk, looking on my side of the street and across for any type of clue as to my current location. You're probably thinking, 'why don't you just ask someone'? Yeah, no. First off, I'm going to look like I'm completely crazy if I ask someone where at am. The first assumption people may think if I ask them is that I'm some lost little girl looking for her parents. That would only lead to being brought to the police. I can't fathom what would happen to me if I end up in a police station. Second of all, I want to avoid as much interaction as possible.

The people around me are chattering, more on their phones than face-to-face. The people are also diverse which doesn't help me pinpoint a location. The language, for the most part, is English, which still doesn't help my case.

Britney must have a reason for placing me here, I know she does. She doesn't seem like the kind of being who would place a world map on the wall, throw a dart while blindfolded, see where it lands, and that's my destination. Britney had a reason for every - well, most of - her actions. For the most part of her being by my side, she seemed to know exactly what was going to happen.

I see a newspaper stand at the corner. I walk up to it and take a copy of today's paper. Today is December 22 and I am located in Manhattan, New York.

New York?

Why here? All I can think of is The Battle of New York where Loki fought against The Avengers for world domination. Is that why Britney sent me here? Loki has always found his way to spin his web to the center of my life again. Besides, Britney was sent by Loki.

 _"Where are you from...?"_

 _"New York..."_

Oh...that too.

 _"Or find me..."_

Courtney spent a portion of her life finding the answer to the puzzle that is Britney Braun. She got some of the pieces but not everything. Finding Britney could be my mission. Or it could just be something I can do in case I get bored. New York is big and Britney could literally be anywhere. For starters, I don't think I should focus much on Britney. I'll focus on myself first, then her.

Great. Now that I've established that, what am I supposed to do? It's not as if I have an itinerary to follow or have somewhere to go or someone watching me. I may be alone, but I'm free.

I can feel my insides bubbling with this unspeakable, indescribable joy. If only I felt like this for the beginning of my life.

The wind picks up once again, this time, from behind me. I can feel my hair escape the bun it's been wrapped in. A few strands fly in my face and it shine in my eyes. It's golden blonde. I don't know how but I'm happy. I've been blessed with my golden locks again. I smile the biggest, brightest, and truest smile. My hair is back to the way it's supposed to be, I don't know exactly how to react.

Others may be saddened to be in my shoes, living my life at this moment, but considering all that I've been through and witnessed, I think I'll be just fine.

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	58. Santa's Lap

**This is the Christmas chapter for this story. Yes, I know Christmas is way past over. In fact, it's so over that I'm going back to school tomorrow. Excuse me while I go cry.**

* * *

Santa's Lap:

The streets of New York are coated with a thin layer of fresh, white snow. Again. The weather reports have been saying that the temperature has been dropping, but it hasn't affected me at all. I don't think cold weather affects me like the others. Extreme temperatures don't seem to bother me. Some people are double-jointed, some can burp the alphabet backwards, and some can eat love crickets. My odd talent is probably stepping outside in my swimsuit during a blizzard. The warmest article of clothing I have is the baggy hoodie that I got from a clothing donation bin and am currently wearing. In summary, winter hasn't harmed me like I thought it would.

Nobody in New York seems to care that a twelve-year-old girl is roaming around the streets on her own. If people saw me on the street, 99.9% of them would not even notice me. I'm practically invisible, which in my case, is the best I could ever ask for. I don't look homeless. My hoodie is clean, my pants aren't ripped, my shoes have no holes; the only problem is my greasy hair. In case you're wondering about the smell, department stores have a wide selection of perfume which I have to accept the expensive scent since it's better than body odor.

It's almost Christmas which means that people are spending more money at more stores. Seeing people with load of shopping bags from various stores and boutiques makes me feel iffy. They can spend so much on gifts but not even acknowledge the lower classes. It's not like I'm complaining, I have nothing to complain about. The only thing I really need right now is food, not the latest pair of boots. What bothers me is that a piece of bread is more expensive than it should be. Jesus, I'm buying one piece, not the whole loaf.

I enter a mall expecting to receive pleasure and a bit of warmth, but my ears begin bleeding. Christmas carols blasting on repeat will soon give me a migraine which will will not be good because I can't afford pain medication. I toughen up, ignore it, and begin walking. I pass by a toy store and see children begging while tugging on their parent's pant leg for the biggest princess castle or the biggest toy convertible. All the parents say in response is Santa will put it underneath the tree or in your stocking. I doubt those gifts will fit in their stocking but I don't understand 'Santa's magic'.

Don't even get me started on if I believe in Santa or not. I don't remember if I ever did, but right now, after seeing my mother do all her crazy spells, you'd think that I would believe, but I don't. I mean, a jolly old man with a sleigh flown by reindeer? Give me a break.

I pass by the Santa exhibit and embrace the falseness just like at Courtney's gala. I don't get it: parents encourage their kids to be honest, but they're the ones who will pay hundreds to get the perfect photo of them on Santa's lap. I see a poor kid in a tuxedo with a tie. Man, the things parents will do. One of the elves grabs my attention with his jingle bells. I stare back at him in horror.

"Would you like a picture on Santa's lap?" The elf asks me in a squeaky voice.

"No." I reply. "I'm not five."

"Come on, you'll get a candy cane." He shows me a bucket full of them.

I roll my eyes. I don't want a photo and I don't want to sit on Santa's lap but I'm starving so maybe a candy cane will be alright. That and I get to take ten minutes off my careless walk around the city.

"Fine." I say reluctantly.

I take my bag off and put it to the side. I take heavy steps over and stop in front of Santa. Why ask a twelve-year-old to take a photo with Santa? Do I look like I'm six? I take an awkward seat on Santa's lap and am regretting this already. This is uncomfortable and embarrassing. All the other kids were in sparkles and satin and I'm in some donated hoodie with the Statue of Liberty on it.

"Ho, ho, ho." He chants loudly as a greeting. "Where are your parents, little girl?"

I narrow my eyes. I ask the same thing to myself as to where the hell my parents are. Considering that he just called me 'little girl', either I look like I'm six or he's a creepy old man.

"At the toy store." I lie. "They're buying some gifts."

Santa believes it so I'm good. If he were real, I'm definitely on his naughty list.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Santa asks me.

I take a breath. I never really put into thought what I wanted. I never do. Maybe tha: because what I want can't be wrapped. I bet that it can't be given either.

"I just want a puppy." I say with some fake joy. That gets him laughing.

We take the photo which I look dreadful in. I tell the elf that I'll get my parents and we'll be back to purchase the picture. That's a lie. I take my backpack and begin walking off biting straight into my candy cane. My stomach growls, but this is all I get to quiet it down.

What it it that I want for Christmas? It's most certainly not a puppy. I just want all of this to be over even though I know it can't be.

* * *

 **That last sentence is exactly how I feel about school.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	59. Pandora's Box

**Copyright: Magnus Chase - The Sword of Summer**

* * *

Pandora's Box:

I don't steal from just any random person. I may come from a branch of evil and a branch from the unknown, but I have some moral values. I choose to steal from the vapid jerks who have more than they need so they won't notice that anything's missing. Kind of smart if you ask me. If you're driving the latest car, I will have no problem jimmying open the window and taking the spare change hiding in your cup holder. If you can spend thirty dollars on a small bowl of soup, then you can spare me two dollars.

I don't steal because it's enjoyable although it does give me the same thrill I get from climbing out a window to exit a house. Yeah, I know it's wrong but I steal for survival. You can't blame me for that, right?

-o-

I walk down the street. This is one of the richest streets in Manhattan. I could tell because every man is overdressed and every woman is in heels (despite the snow). All the stores have their windows tinted with fake snow for the holiday season. Their signs say 70% off sale, but it doesn't look like it. If you ask me, it looks like they added 70%.

I pass by Pandora. It's this jewelry store I admire. Compared to the other stores I've seen, this one is the most appealing to the eyes. I have never actually bought anything from it, but I've done some window shopping from there. They have the prettiest set of rings. I would love to have those sleek rings on my fingers and show them off. Just imagine: perfectly painted nails with rings to top it all off. Unfortunately, that will only remain in my imagination since I'll never be able to afford both the rings and the manicure. I could barely afford a water bottle, let alone a ring with crystal embedded around it and polished nails.

I look inside the boutique and see a lady (a customer, not an employee). Her physical appearance isn't that important but here's all there is to know: she is loaded with cash (or maybe her husband's cash, but who am I to judge). Everything on her from her jacket to her boots to her purse and gloves are made of leather. Real leather, not the fake crap you'd find on a discount rack in a thrift shop, real genuine leather. I watch as the lady chatters on her phone (which is the latest iPhone) as the Pandora store clerk lines up bag after bag.

My eyes open wider. It's almost like she bought at least one of each piece of jewelry in the store. It blows my mind that people actually do that. They buy a whole lot but it's actually way more than they need. I mean, who needs fifty pieces of assorted jewelry? It's ridiculous. That's an example of me being hypocritical since I was just thinking about buying every ring in that store. Anyways, the lady is done with her purchasing and finally leaves the store, still yapping away on the phone. An employee follows carrying the rest of her bags . Who buys that much at Pandora? The answers are that lady and future me if I win a lottery.

As the two of them scurry off, I notice that one of them drops a bag. I quickly run over to the bag and pick it up. Nobody around me even notices what I'm doing. Everyone's too busy looking down at their phones to see a little possible kleptomaniac take from her prey. That couldn't be better for my side of the case. I take a peek into the bag and see a little, light blue box with Pandora's logo engraved in black and a white, satin bow. I should catch up to them and give the bag back, I really should.

Then why aren't I moving?

I could keep whatever is in here and sell it in the black market of the city. I'd make enough money to buy food and water. It's not like what I'm doing is wrong. I didn't steal the ring, I found it after the dropped it. I bet a good portion of people would do the same thing I'm doing.

I put the box in my pocket and scurry off. Once I'm a good distance away, I open Pandora's box and it sparkles. Sitting on a mount of white satin is a small, round, silver ring that's in the design of a crown. I love it so much. I don't want to sell this. I want to keep it. Forget the money, I'll be fine, but if I'm a hundred and ten percent desperate, I'll think about it.

-o-

I'm walking in a neighborhood when I feel my stomach try to punch it's way out. I'm starving. I've been like that for about a day now. It's hard to find food and once you do, it's even harder to ration it out so it'll last longer. I need to find food. Amber died of starvation and then magic swallowed her whole. That cannot happen. That is a risk of flashing lights on Amora's blinker. Come on brain, think of something. I know you're food-deprived but I'm desperate.

I see a large mansion in front of me. The driveway is empty. From the looks of it, the garage seems too small to fit a car. Nobody must be home. A smirk plays on my face. I casually walk around the property, if there was a security system, I can't spot it. I look around at the neighbors. Nobody's outside or at their windows. Good. That means that they won't see me.

I jump the fence and land on my two feet like a cat. I freeze, waiting for something to come at me, nothing. I look at the windows. They're shut and breaking them is not a good play. I have to make it seem like I was never here. I see a set of stairs leading towards a basement entrance. I skip down the steps. The door is a simple latch with a set of even simpler locks. It's almost as if this house was asking to get robbed.

Two minutes and twenty-seven seconds later, I'm inside.

I freeze again, doing the same thing I did after I jumped the fence, still nothing. Their basement is chilly and has a spooky vibe like every stereotypical basement out there. You'd think that I'd be cautious for ghosts, but c'mon. I've seen witches, but ghosts aren't real.

My steps are quiet as I make my way up the main staircase. The house is pin-drop silent. Nobody is here. I wouldn't know how to react if someone was actually here the whole time.

I walk into the kitchen. How nice. They have tiled floors, cherry cupboards, stainless steel refrigerator and freezer, and marble counter tops. I pull my sleeve just over my hand and open the fridge. I am not risking leaving behind any fingerprints. I open some of the mini drawers in the fridge snooping around. I help myself to a package of salami slices, a box of crackers, and a bottle of soda. Things they wouldn't miss. A champagne bottle is eyeballing me, but I grab the candy bar next to it instead before closing the fridge.

I walk up the staircase again and enter an interior decorating disaster. Burgundy furniture, fairy lights, carpeted floors, and water paintings on the wall with silk curtains. If I threw up, nothing would come out no matter how much I forced it. I sneak around even though there's no reason to sneak. I open a door and see that it's the bathroom. There's really nothing to describe here. There's a sink, a toilet, a shower - the basics.

I take a second to look at my reflection. Oh lord...is that what I really look like? I haven't seen my physical appearance in the longest time, I was starting to forget what I looked like. Now that I see myself, it's almost like I'm seeing an old face. I look like Amber: pale, thin, and lifeless. It brings back horrid memories. My cheek bones start to feature making me look a bit older than I really am, my clothes are a bit too big, it's all awful.

I open the cupboard underneath the sink and I've hit the jackpot. It's a bottle of dry shampoo! My oily hair has been asking for it for the longest time. I'm hesitant on whether to take it or not but it's covered in a layer of dust so I'm assuming that it's been here a while. If the family notices that it's missing, oh well, they can afford a new bottle. I place the bottle into my backpack and as I zip it close, I hear a door open, footsteps enter, and the same door close.

Someone's here.

Adults are talking, children are chattering, the family's home. Guess who's in the house and doesn't belong, me. I quietly go to the bathroom door, close it, and shut off the light. I think of what my possible options are which takes a few seconds because it is a short list. I can't go downstairs for an exit, but there isn't another way out.

I hear someone coming upstairs. I look straight and see the window. I slide it open, throw my backpack out, and then climb out. I stand up and thank the universe that this roof is flat. I run across, lightly, looking for a way down. There's no visible drainpipe to shimmy down. All I can see is a tree. Why is it always a tree? I always find myself leaving places via tree.

I examine the branch. I'm no botanist but I think it's strong enough to hold me. This is the only benefit to having an empty stomach. I take off my bag. Nothing fragile is in it so I throw it as hard and as high as I can over the fence. I'll get it in about five minutes. I don't spare a thought on the consequences before I take a running start to my leap off the roof onto the tree branch. I hang there for a second and purposely drop myself. I land ever so graceful. I quickly leap over the fence and run over to wherever my bag landed. I pick it up and walk as if nothing happened.

I feel a laugh softly force it's way out. I successfully broke into a house and escaped. That's nothing to be proud about but I'm proud of myself and isn't that all that matters?

* * *

 **I didn't plan for this chapter to be this long.**

 **Do not perform any of the acts portrayed in this chapter. Yes, I know that stealing is bad. I just figured that since she is the daughter of Loki and Amora, we need to give her some more mischief.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	60. New Year, Hopefully New Me

**I am entering exams soon. I am currently studying but I wrote this while I was eating dinner or praying for a duration of a week or so. I am updating this while ignoring some stupid movie in religion class. My fanfics were literally the only thing on my mind. None of my studies soaked in.**

* * *

New Year, Hopefully New Me:

Is it really New Years Eve already?

I know that this is supposed to be the time when you're to be with your family and friends, but not everybody - in this situation, me - has those people available to them. Don't worry about me. I seem to say that a lot. Well, don't. I kind of like being alone, even if it's also what kills me. I may look, seem, and act as if I want to be alone, but sometimes I want to talk to someone. Anyone. Maybe someone from my past just to catch up from where we left off; maybe someone I don't know just so they don't correct me if I share a memory incorrectly.

About that last point, some days, I find myself replaying some memories - the happy ones, for the most part. The sad ones haunt me at night. The memories vary from playing in the snow, laughing so hard that my stomach hurt afterwards, dancing in a flowing dress, or hearing the truth about my origin. I have so much down time that I end up altering the original memory. For example, what would've happened if it rained on that snowy day? What if I didn't find whatever I laughed at funny? What if I wore a different dress? What if Amora never came into my life, or what if I ended up going with her? Would I be alive or dead if I followed her?

It's the little details that matter.

That's what I do with my life. Me, a sorceress destined to be the most powerful of them all, and here I am, running my fingers through my hair to untie the knots. You'd think that I would've stolen a comb or brush by now, but no. I have my priorities.

This has gone down a weird and depressing tangent. What was I even talking about? Oh right, New Years Eve. Is it really New Years Eve already? Wow. I had no idea. After - let me count - nine days of being homeless, wandering the streets, I've stopped keeping track of the days that pass by. The only reason I assumed it was New Years Eve was because every single liquor store has a line-up that goes all the way to the end of the street just to get inside the store.

I have memories of New Years Eve. Good ones. They're from Crystal: the firecrackers, the tiny sips of champagne, the anitcipation of waiting for the clock to hit twelve. I bet if Crystal saw me today, she would hate to grow up if she knew what she'd become. Who in the right mind would want to grow up if they knew that I was what they'd become? I can tell you one person who wouldn't but had no choice: me. I should've enjoyed the Crystal Hepburn era while I still had it.

Again with the depressing tangent, I am so sorry. I am going to distract myself for a while. What's there to do on New Years Eve?

-o-

Of course, why didn't I think of spending New Years Eve at Times Square? Sure, it was a train ride away, but sneaking onto the subway is easier than you'd think it'd be. It's not like so had any prior plans. I was able to hear the music from underground, that's how loud this event is.

Millions of people are gathered round, bundled up, as they look up at the sparkling ball making its descent. They scream along to the song being played by the artist as they attempt to dance around with the little space they have. People make fools of themselves on television, probably assuming that everyone will be too hungover to remember it or they do it _because_ they're drunk. Crazy hats and noisemakers are shoved into my arms, I decide to put the hat on even though it's covered in streamers.

Sixty seconds before the new year, people grab each other and begin counting down loudly. The ball makes its way down the pole. I still feel the same excitement Crystal once had - almost like I'm still enjoying her days. As everyone screams zero, everything happens at once: cheering, drinking, kissing.

Oh my god. It's a New Year.

It's actually a new year. It's the time to begin again. I can't be dwelling at my crappy past, but work towards my future. I need to move on. I need to live my life. I'm being looked for by people I don't want to find me. I only have one life and at least I know the general time that it's going to end, so I need to take risks and be myself. If I prayed and believed in someone who listens, I would pray for something to happens to me. Good or bad. I want an adventure. Not some house robbery or going to a new city, something exillerating. Anything. I won't be picky. I just want to stop living this life.

Maybe it's time I get found.

* * *

 **Time for that "New Year, New Me" crap for this story.**

 **After my exams, that's about two weeks, we'll see what the new year has in store for her. I already know what's going to happen.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	61. Unlucky Thirteen

**I am taking a break from studying. Considering that my next two weeks will be stressful, I deserve a small relaxing period.**

 **Copyright: Magnus Chase - The Sword of Summer and The Peculiars**

* * *

Unlucky Thirteen:

Sixteen days into the new year and nothing. Nothing interesting. Everyday has been the same: wake up, wander around, find stuff to keep, and sleep. It's just that nothing seems to happen and it's lame. Every day is the same boring - it hits me. Today is special. It's sixteen days into the new year, it's a holiday.

Happy (maybe) birthday to me!

I had no idea my possible birthday is today. Wow. Time sure does fly by when you spend your time stealing spare change and rationing out granola bars.

How old am I again? Oh yeah, I'm thirteen. I'm a teenager. My life has been a total eye-opener and I only became a teenager today. Oh my, I can't believe it.

Thirteen: people consider that as both a lucky and unlucky number. I don't know why, but they just do. If you ask me, it's just a number. It has no significant meaning for me.

What is there to do for my birthday? I can't afford a cake, or a fancy dinner, so those two are crossed off my list. I could go visit Central Park. It's only a thirty, maybe forty, minute walk from where I'm currently standing. I can climb statues or watch children play in the snow. I'm sure I can find something to do but most importantly, it's free.

I start walking. Thick white snowflakes begin to fall. They frost the tops of heads and mens moustaches as they bow their heads scurring through the cold, crowded city. Feet squelch through the dirty slush on the ground that was once snow. A little boy, half my size, turns his face to the sky. He sticks his tongue out catching some snowflakes before his mother yanks him by the arm and they cross the street. I try not to smile, but I end up doing so.

I turn a corner and bump into a middle-aged man. I look up and he towers over me. His face is round and he reeks of tobacco. His eyes are red-rimmed and watering. My eyes are opened wide as I mumble an apology and continue walking. This time it's more of a speed-walk. I turn to look back and the man is staring, as if he recognized me. When and if someone knows my face, that isn't good. It means they're specifically looking for me.

I'm about two blocks away from where I crashed into that man. He isn't following me or is anywhere nearby. Maybe he was just high. I pass by an alleyway that I know. It's a shortcut to Central Park. I decide to take it. I take a turn between some buildings and am about halfway through when I hear someone walking behind me.

I stop.

I look around, without turning my back, to search for any possible escape routes. One of my options is to keep running straight, another is to turn back and hope for the best, and then there's a fire escape ladder that's three feet off the ground that I can attempt to climb. None of my options seem logical.

I finally turn around. I see an Asian man with his black hair slicked back. He's wearing a leather jacket with black jeans and boots. I look to my other side and see that man who reeked from tobacco is standing there. Both men have guns strapped to their hips. I am trapped on both sides.

"Looking for others like you?" The tobacco man questions.

I don't respond. I'm getting scared and I don't really understand his question. What 'others' is he referring to? Is he referring to Britney since she said to look for her? I haven't put her into thought for a long time. Even if they did mean Britney, how do they know her?

"What's your name girl?" The Asian asks.

I don't answer.

"Maybe she doesn't speak English." Tobacco man says.

I actually do, plus three other languages, I just don't want to talk in this situation. I can feel myself sweating even though it's snowing and windy. My legs are getting weaker which isn't good in case I need to make a run for my life. I lick my chapped lips and take a deep breath.

"Are you sure this girl is the one?" Tobacco man asks the Asian.

"You've seen the pictures, you turd." The Asain replies. "She's the spitting image of The Enchantress."

My mother is The Enchantress? My _mother_? Of course she is. She's enchanted me a couple times. Those words strengthen my legs because I start running. The two men didn't see that coming. I take my chances and head towards the fire escape ladder. I jump and begin climbing up the ladder. I'm at a good distance, I can make it to the top and get away from these creeps who know my mother.

"She's running!" One of them yells at the other. "I told you it was her!"

I can feel both of them grab at my bag. I try to get it off my back but fail. They both yank me to the ground. I slam and hit my head against the concrete. I think I can feel blood trickling down from my temple, but it may just be my head spinning. I get up and face the two of them. I should use my magic, but that will get my mother here, and what if this was all her idea?

I am not my mother, I will not resort to magic. My head hurts so bad, my vision is blurring - is this a concussion? I try to scream, but I begin to feel nauseous, that I may hurl instead of actually screaming. I think that's a concussion.

I feel an electric pulse enter my body and I fall to the ground. I can feel my hands being bound to my back.

I'm weak. I can't breathe. I'm being placed in a bag.

* * *

 **Man, I am such a cruel person. And it's her birthday too.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	62. Bite Me

**I think I found my favorite chapter title so far.**

 **Copyright: The Peculiars**

* * *

Bite Me:

I remember two men. I remember hitting my head. I remember blood. I remember the mention of The Enchantress. I remember the bag.

Shit, I've been kidnapped.

I should be scared, but I'm actually not. I don't know why, but I'm fine with not knowing. The Enchantress aka Amora aka my mother is associated with this in a way. Maybe they know who she is? Maybe she planned this? She might have me in her hands again.

If this is all my mother, how the hell did she find me again?

-o-

I wake up indoors. The small cubic room I'm in reeks of alcohol and tobacco. I'm sitting on a chair, wearing the same clothes as before. My bag is gone which sucks since literally everything I had was in there. I'm sitting on a chair and my top half is lying across a metal table, which my hands are cuffed to. The walls are painted just a basic white. I have no idea how long I've been out for. If I got drugged in any way, it could've been days or even weeks.

A skinny man walks in. He's wearing a grey tuxedo with a red tie. He's sweating a bit. I rise up and look at him. He seems nervous.

"You can't scare me like your mother did just before she escaped." He states kind of courageously.

I blink a few times. They kidnapped my mother? My mother was here? Why?

"You're just a little girl." The man continues.

I blink a few times. I just turned thirteen, who is this man calling 'little'. Out of the two of us, who is panicked?

"If I'm really a 'little girl', then why am I cuffed?" I ask lightly pulling against them. Hopefully that gets them off.

"Amora's daughter..." The man mutters. "You're just like her."

That hurts. Anyone and any sheet of paper can tell me that I'm Amora's daughter. I claim that I'm not and I will always deny that I'm not.

"This is no way to treat The Enchantress' daughter." I say. That is the only time I will ever admit that. It could save my life.

"Ah," the man says, "a team of mother and daughter sorceresses."

I nod my head, not because he's right, but because I just found out why my mother was here and why I am here. Of course that's why. They're bounty hunters. They're all bounty hunters. They hunt any type of magic carrier for whatever their intentions are.

"I wouldn't call us a team." I correct. "You still shouldn't chain a little girl. It's inhumane."

"You aren't exactly human."

"Good point." I say. He knows how to play at this game. "Sorceresses don't count as humans, but I'm just saying that you should still have respect for all living beings. Even the ones with no souls."

The man gulps. I think if I keep talking like this, I can keep on making him more anxious. I have a feeling that this is how my mother escaped. She's intimidating, she's frightening, she almost made me run away screaming. If I am her daughter, I can scare him just the same. I ball my hands into fists. I give him an intense stare and see his mouth move. He asks me a question. I continue to glare at him, see if I can enter his soul. I see his skin get paler and clammier every time he repeats his question and I don't reply with words.

"Miss." The detective says. His formality is what gets my attention. I can tell that I am finally getting to him just like my mother probably did. "I - I asked you a question."

I am going to be using extremely vulgar language. I don't think I've ever said these words out loud before.

"I heard you the first thirty fucking times." I respond with an eye roll. "Christ, I'm not deaf. Take a hint that I'm not going to be answering any of your questions. You already know my mother and what I am so what the hell are you doing here asking your questions?! There's nothing else to me! You're not telling me what to say!"

"You do not have the right -"

I cut him off by standing up and kicking my chair against the wall behind me. He quivered as I did that. I give him credit for trying. I pull against the cuffs on my table, to break them, but nothing. I slam my hands on the table and the noise echoes.

"Bite me!" I howl back, filled with rage.

He flings the door open and runs out. This is my chance to get the hell out. I pull against my cuffs again but nothing. C'mon, you stupid cuffs, just break!

Nothing.

What a waste of an outburst. I was expecting to scare the man and charge off. Now they're going to drug me again with even more potent drugs.

* * *

 **That's whole "bite me" thing was in the sneak peek. If I finish typing the next chapter on the train, I can publish it later.**

 **Before I get in trouble for the language, let me just say that this story is rated T, she warned you right before she was going to say it, and I knew these words before I was thirteen. I still apologize though. I will attempt into not using that much vulgar language.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	63. Self-Evaluation

**I'M BACK EVERYONE!**

 **Recap: After weeks of being alone on the streets of New York, she turned thirteen years old, but after an encounter with some bounty hunters, she is now under their surveillance**

 **Copyright: End of Days – Eric Walters**

* * *

Self-Evaluation:

I wake up. My head is throbbing - probably a side-effect of whatever drugs they injected me with because of my earlier outrage. I rise up slowly and notice that I'm sitting on a steel chair and that I was sleeping on a table. I look down and see that I'm wearing a white button-up jumpsuit buckled at the waist with white runners. My hair and visible skin are clean – someone must have washed me. I try not to think of that too much. I finally sit straight and see my hands cuffed to the middle of the table. I look straight and see an old man sitting across from me. My brain rewires and instinctively unlike before. I begin to analyze the situation – one thing people learn when being on their own for so long is that survival is solely depended on three things: where the danger is, how to protect themselves from said danger, and how to escape it.

This old man across from me seems so focused on his paperwork that he may not have noticed me looking at him. I see no weapons on him – not so sure about weapons under the table. However, this man seems small and frail, I'm sure I can take him if I needed to, but a man of that physique wouldn't be in here without bigger, more built men right outside this room.

This room: one mirror hanging on the wall, one door, one window, a table, and two chairs. Through the window, I could see open space and a small fence with barbed wire on top, and then a dense forest. After easily taking out this old man, I could break through the window with the chair, run through the open space, climb over the fence, and enter the forest. Thinking over that plan, there are two problems: I will get lost for days in that forest and I forgot that I am handcuffed to this table. Dammit.

"If you're wondering," the old man says, not looking at me, "that open space has lasers and the fence is electrified. You appear to be in excellent shape and intelligence so even if you somehow get over the fence, travelling in the forest will be challenging. There are over three hundred kilometers of nature out there and we will eventually find you again. Have you been in the wild before?"

I don't open my mouth but think of an answer for myself. I survived New York for a couple of months on my own.

"That's what I thought," the old man says, assuming my answer is no, "even a master would get lost. Even if you followed a river downstream to find civilization, you would still be separated by an ocean and a language barrier to get back home."

The man continues to write. What if he's lying to me? What if he's only saying this so I won't attempt an escape? The old man looks at me again.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." He says.

"You should be afraid of me." I finally say, quietly.

"Glad to see that you can talk." He gives me a smile. I don't react. "Would you like to know why you're here and why you're not going to kill me?"

"What makes you so sure of that?" I ask calmly. I cross my legs underneath the table. Strangely, my legs aren't cuffed.

"First, you want to be told why you're here even though you already know. You just want to be told so you can use it against me if you ever needed to and to prove to yourself that you're right. Your curiosity and pride are far greater than your anger, and that's saying a lot."

I laugh. "How do you know so much about me already? I've been conscious for only about five minutes."

"This institution is smart. Our technology and science has evolved. The serum we used to knock you out has granted us access to the sections of your brain showing us your memories and information. You've been mentally unconscious for about a week." I glance at a surprisingly thick folder of papers. He catches me looking. "Would you like to hear about yourself?"

"I think I know who I am!" I snap. I show him my disinterest even though I really want to know what I said about myself.

"Allow me to read a little…" He opens the folder. "You don't know your real name but you've gone by three your whole life: Amber, Crystal Hepburn, and Courtney Brown; you're around thirteen years of age with an unknown date of birth – "

"Aren't I the enigma?" I ask rhetorically. Hearing that information about my whole life is giving me emotions I can't bear to feel right now. I don't know anything about myself.

"You also mentioned your fears."

"I am not afraid of anything." I say. That's somewhat true. I have been through so much that I don't think anything else can faze me. Especially death.

"You're scared for what your future holds. You're scared for how your life ends." I don't want to believe him but knowing how he retrieved this information makes me understand that all this is true. "You know you can escape here. You're practically free to go."

I scoff. "Except for the cuffs, possible guards, lasers, electrified fence, trees, and foreigners all locking me in."

"I mentioned that you're intelligent. You were able to help the other orphans out of the fire."

"That was Crystal." I grit through my teeth. He takes note of that.

"You survived in New York despite being alone. Even through the harsh winter. Also, let's not forget those first few years of your life where you were isolated from the world."

I wish I could forget those memories but I can't show him even a pinch of vulnerability.

"Amber's life." I say about the last part of what he said, in the same fashion as before. "She survived."

"Amber did much more than survive. She got out. With your strength, cunning attitude, ruthlessness, and many more traits, all of you survived." I know exactly what he means by more traits. Mentioning just that disguise and those names makes my chest constrict my rib cage, crushing my heart and lungs. I blink away tears rapidly. Not tears of sadness, but anger. "You want to know why you're here and I'll tell you why: your mother."

"Is my mother here?" I ask.

"Not anymore."

"If you couldn't contain her, what makes you think you can keep me?"

"You said yourself that you have no reason to escape. Where would you go? Who would you call?"

I feel tears falling down my cheeks. He's right. I could get out, but then what? I have nowhere to go and nobody to call.

* * *

 **I have the next chapter ready. It will be published soon.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	64. Loki's Advice

**I didn't even plan for this part to be written, but it came to me, and now it's here.**

 **Warning: I got kind of emotional writing it so have fun reading it.**

* * *

Loki's Advice:

I told that man everything about myself. All my weaknesses, all my secrets, everything. It made me think more about myself and my past. I'm exposed. Nothing about me is sacred. Now I feel as if my life isn't worth living anymore if it's just going to be the same everytime. Every time I think I have a new life, it really isn't.

Amber: The little one who knew nothing of the world until she was in danger, so she escaped.

Crystal Hepburn: The one who realized what joy was until it was ripped away from her, so she left.

Courtney Brown: The one who found out more about herself, but when she learned too much, she got taken away.

Don't you see it? That's my life. My life is a progression of everything being okay until something traumatic happens, and then I just leave it. I leave it all. I change my name and try to forget the one I left behind. It's how I deal with it and I thought it was working so far, but I can't keep going on this repetitive cycle.

Maybe it will be better if I just sacrifice myself to my mother. What can I do with all that power anyways? I was once determined to defeat my mother, to gain my title of being the most powerful of them all, but I think I should let her keep it. There is a high chance that she will outlive me. It's not like she has her killer hovering above over her head.

-o-

I'm standing on a sandy landscape, kind of like the ground on the Grand Canyon. It's dry and hot, there's no wind or moisture in the air, and the sun is flaring its rays directly at me. Either I'm dreaming or going through an episode of being drugged and this is what my brain is going through as a part of the drug's side-effect.

The desert changes. It suddenly speeds away in a blur and now I'm in a dark swamp-like region. The ground is full of black mud. I quickly take a small leap to stand on a patch of dead grass. Trees with thorns over-grow all around me, almost as if to encase me in their sharp branches. When they stop, I crouch down and maneuver my body to avoid getting scratched and pricked as I attempt to escape. I step out and am hit with this black fog. I use my hands and cover my mouth so I don't inhale any of it as I walk through it. Halfway through, the fog slowly disintegrates into magic. A bit of me panics a bit.

Behind the magic, I don't see who I'm expecting, which was Amora. Instead, I see Loki. I suddenly stop moving.

"You are scared to see me?" Loki questions.

"I just thought you were someone else." I reply. "Why are you here?"

"The same reason I appeared in your dream last time."

I nod my head. All I remember from it was that he helped me in many ways. Oh my...Loki has helped me twice. It's all been communicated through my dreams, but he has helped me twice. There was the orphanage fire and then Britney Braun. If Loki sent Britney, then he definitely knows who she is. He should. Why would he send some stranger who coincidentally knows everything about my mother and I?

"Help me on this," I start, "who is Britney Braun?"

Loki tilts his head and looks at me confused. I begin to worry.

"C'mon," I say to him, "you have to know who she is. You sent her to help me and she did so successfully to an extent."

"I am sorry?" Loki questions.

"Britney Braun." I repeat. "She's tall, thin, big chest, golden blonde hair, bright green eyes - she looks exactly like me. She knew my whole life story."

Loki's eyes open wide, not from realization, but more like recognition. He looks at me closer, to get a better look at me. I don't know why he needs to look at me this way, right now when I'm talking about Britney. His mouth forms a small smile, a sad one that discovers happiness, kind of like the one Britney always wore.

"Oh..." Loki mutters. "I know who she is now..."

I don't question more on Britney since I doubt he knows what I'm talking about or in the case that he does, he won't tell me. From his reaction, it was almost as if he had no idea who she was but is pretending to know just to make me feel better.

"You came to me in a dream after the orphanage, when I was with the family." I tell Loki to see if that helps. "I kind of wanted you to show up. You said that you would send me an aid and then she showed up. It was Britney."

Loki nods his head. He looks to be having a deeper understanding of what I'm talking about, but I still believe that he has no clue.

"I don't want to do this anymore." I state changing the topic to get to what's really on my mind. "I don't want to keep on running away and changing my name. I want to stop."

"Britney." Loki finally says as if it's my name and he's talking to me. He suddenly realizes his mistake. "Whoever she is or was, she will always help you even if she is not there to escort you."

"You don't get it, I don't want her help. I want _your_ help. I want you to take me to Amora. It's all bound to happen at one point, so why not now? I don't have a true purpose here."

Loki remains silent. I take a few steps closer until I'm right in front of him. I look up, right into his eyes.

"Take me to my mother." I order.

"You are very much like your mother." Loki says. "That is all the more reason not to have you two together. You know what she wants with you."

"What if I want that too?!" I didn't realize that I'm screaming. "Before you know it, she will put the people that I will one day care about in danger. We can stop her before she even starts. What is she going to do if I die? She's had her title for the longest time and nothing has happened. I will surrender to her, if it means that all this is over. There will be a day when I meet my cousin. Unlike others, my death is on a schedule. Amora will outlive me so there is no point."

Loki doesn't answer.

"Please say something." I beg. I am on the verge of tears.

"Wake up." He says.

I shake my head. "That doesn't help with anything I said."

"Wake up." He says again.

"No!" I yell back. "If it was up to me, which it is never, I would never want to wake up if it meant living in that world." Now the tears are falling and Loki can't stand to see me like this. "Please just take me to my mother and my cousin."

"No." Loki states. He bends down and takes my shoulders into his hands. Our faces are parallel to each other. "This is why you do not have a choice in how your life is. You just make the wrong decisions. These pesky mortals and their mind games. You may want to end your life, and give it all away, but is that what your father would want? Do you think that he put you on Midgard just to have Amora spend years to find you? Do you think that he _wants_ you dead?"

"No." I say with an eye roll.

"Then wake up." Loki says again. "You have to and do you want to know why?"

"Why?" I ask. I want to know what reason he comes up with.

"You can run all you want." Loki says. "Run wherever you want to go. The only thing is that wherever you end up, you cannot run from yourself."

* * *

 **Well, that was interesting. I wonder where Loki got that advice from. Or maybe that's where Britney got it from? Whatever the answer is, look at you, Loki, being such a good father to a daughter who has no idea who you are to her. All in all, I think she's just confused about what to do with her life.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	65. Infiltration

**You have no idea how excited I am to reveal who Britney Braun is. It's coming soon.**

* * *

Infiltration:

I jolt awake. My chained hands rustle against the table. I blink away the last set of tears in my eyes and try to process what happened in that drugged dream: Loki was there. He had no idea who Britney Braun was but still told me her catchphrase. He looked at me and then realized who she is. Loki, a man with no idea about her except the little information I provided, managed to figure out what I never solved in a matter of minutes? I think her puzzle is starting to make sense and it's scaring me.

A noise startes me.

It's a blaring alarm. If only I could plug my ears but my hands are unable to at the moment.

 _"Attention all staff and personnel, there has been an infiltration. I repeat, there has been an infiltration. Keep on the watch for - "_

It's static. The speaker must have been faulty or even worse, the man giving the announcement was killed. Who was the murderer? Who should I keep on the lookout for? Is it Amora? I know my mother could've just teleported in this room to get me, but she's the kind of woman who has to let everyone know she's in the room.

What do I do? Loki said that my father didn't place me on Midgard to have Amora find me again. I need help. I need _Britney's_ help. Loki said that Britney will always help me even if she isn't here. What did that mean? How would Britney help me if she's not with me? I need to ask myself what would Britney do. What is it she'd do?

She'd escape, but not, all at the same time.

I stand up and pull at my cuffs to break them. I try using the table as help, but nothing. I continue pulling. I think my arms are going to snap off instead. I feel my stomach clench as I fall back. I look at my free hands. I was able to do it. I finally broke free. I don't know how, and I don't have the time to think about it.

I pick up my chair and throw it at the window. That'll make them think that I took the obvious route out. That was my first idea, but I need to pick up a few things. I climb on the table and open the vent on the ceiling. I pull myself in and begin crawling through as fast as I possibly can.

I find the next vent and pry it open. I jump out and land on my feet, like a cat. I spin a full circle to get a look at my surroundings: white tables, medical equipment, folders filled with paper, no people. This is a lab of some sorts. The doctors and scientists must have run out when they announced the infiltration. I look on one of the tables and see my bag. Thank god. I grab it and dump all the contents. I rummage through them and take the most important thing: that Pandora ring. I take it out of it's box and slip it on my right middle finger.

If I were to end up homeless on the streets of some city again, I could just easily restock the necessities like food and clothing.

I see a door and am about to run through it, but through the clear windows on the wall, I see a bounty hunter. I freeze. I watch as he pulls out a gun and points it straight ahead of him, the hunter suddenly gets a stick shot at him and he falls over. He's dead. Wait, that wasn't a stick, that was an arrow. I see the man with the bow. He's not with the bounty hunters, but fighting against them. The infiltration isn't by my mother, but by some different organisation.

What if they're after me as well?

The archer sees me. Crap. I turn around and begin sprinting the other way. I hear him call out for me. I hear him say into his earpiece that 'a little girl is here and she just ran away from me.' I continue running down the hall and duck behind a corner. I hear the archer run past me. I see him stop. I can't move. If he turns around, he'll see me, but thankfully he continues running. I run down a different hall. I stop when I hear gunfire and a woman's voice.

The woman appears about ten feet away from me. I should be running, but she seems so familiar. Her pale skin and dark red curls bounce off the shoulders of her black spandex jumpsuit. Before she catches a glimpse of me, I turn around and open a door. It's another hallway. This place is a labyrinth of long, white hallways. I doubt there's an exit.

I fiddle with the ring on my finger until I run into one of the bounty hunters who found me on the street. This is the one who smelled like tobacco. He stares down at me. I back away slowly. He pulls out his gun and points it at me.

"Shoot me." I spit at him. "I dare you."

He takes my word as he cocks his gun and points it at my chest.

"Let's see what happens." I whisper.

* * *

 **Who do you think is here?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	66. Strike Team Delta Part One

**Just to inform all you people who are wondering who Steve's wife is in this universe (because the majority of you seem to be Steve and Peggy shippers - I am one as well) and think that Steve shouldn't be married to anyone but Peggy, it's your lucky day because he is married to Peggy. I wrote a modern version of Peggy Carter to be his wife and the mother of his twins. You can read the story I wrote for them that is in the same series as this one called What You Wanted.**

* * *

Strike Team Delta Part One:

I close my eyes and hear a gun shot. I open my eyes again and expect to see my magical forcefield, but I see the bounty hunter on the floor with multiple bleeding wounds on his chest. I look straight ahead and see the redheaded agent from before holstering her gun. She begins running towards me. I should run from her, but my gut is telling me not to because she's familiar.

 _"My fellow agent over there is Agent Natasha Romanoff."_

The interrogation, the funeral, she was there. I have seen her before.

Natasha looks at me and shakes her head, as if she can't believe to see me. I don't know if she's talking about my presence in this situation or because she recognizes my face. I hope it's the first reason.

"Barton," she says into her earpiece, keeping her eyes on me, "I found the girl."

She continues to stare at me. I think she's trying to piece together what a girl like me is doing in a place like this.

"Follow me." She orders.

I follow her as she leads me down another trek of hallways. She pulls out her gun again and reloads it. I try to remember what's associated with her, but nothing is coming to me. I examine her closely. Her face pretty much looks the same and her curls have gone darker. I see a black wedding band on her left ring finger and that reminds me that she has a husband and a daughter. Both of them were present at the funeral.

"You're not going to shoot me?" I ask her.

"You're an innocent little girl." Natasha replies. "I wouldn't even point the damn thing."

Natasha seems to stay away from the most obvious questions involving the reason why I'm in this place or why I'm running around with no fear for my death. Usually little girls would hide in a room and pray that the danger would disappear, but no, I ran right into it. That's probably the reason she was okay with cussing at me.

"Have you seen my husband?" Natasha questions.

"Your husband?" I ask. I don't exactly remember what he looks like.

"Sandy blond archer." She clarifies.

Oh, that's who her husband is. I remembered that she married an Avenger, but that's all. I can't believe that her husband is with her, and they're infiltrating this place together.

"I saw him for a second." I say.

Natasha nods. We stop in front of a door. She pulls out her gun and kicks the door down in one fluent motion. Everything goes in a blur as she shoots the men in the room, all with one pistol. When she runs out of bullets, she doesn't stop to reload, she charges at them and begins fighting by hand. It's admirable. Once they're all down, she catches her breath and reloads her gun. She motions to me that it's safe to come in, so I do.

The room is full of screens that show various sections of the institution. Most of them are filled with heavily guarded men. The others are either empty or completely trashed. Natasha looks at every screen in a repeated pattern. I'm not so sure as to what she's looking for.

Maybe Natasha and her husband were sent here on a mission. Not to look for me, because I doubt they knew I was here, but to investigate and possibly gather research on what was going on here.

"I'm going to tell you the plan." Natasha says. She doesn't look at me, but keeps her eyes on the screens. "When we get the signal, we're going to run out of this room and get the hell out. This place is going to blow."

"What's the signal?" I ask.

Natasha bites down on her lower lip. She gets a gun ready as she continues to focus on the security screens. She looks at one in the corner. Suddnly, her husband casually walks into the frame. He pulls out an arrow and shoots it right at the camera. All we see now is static.

"Come on." Natasha says as she sprints towards the door.

There was the answer to my question. I stay where I am and watch as another screen turns to static. Then another. And another. This place js really going to blow.

I hear Natasha yelling at me. I turn to her. I see her at the doorway holding out a hand for me. I run over and grip her hand. I follow her lead as we run through the halls. This is the thrill: running through not knowing which is going to blow next. I hope Natasha knows which path to take, because I surely don't. I follow her thorough every turn, hearing an explosion near us. She screams for her husband, but I have a feeling he's already out.

I can trust her since her goal at the moment is the same as mine: get out alive.

Natasha takes a sudden stop. I lightly collide into her. She mumbles some numbers to herself as another explosion goes off. Oh, she's counting down the explosions. She opens a nearby door and it's a staircase. She orders me to run up ahead of her. I run up many flights of stairs, trying not to think of the possibility of the staircase exploding beneath my feet, and end up falling into an abyss.

We make it to the top and she opens a door. We're on the roof. It's snowing hard and thick flakes hit us. Natasha steps ahead, plunging into the snow on the roof. She puts a hand above her head and she looks out. I can tell by the look on her face that a part of her plan is missing.

"What is it?" I ask Natasha.

"He isn't here." Natasha replies. The roof trembles a bit from a current explosion.

"Don't you have backup?"

"He is my backup."

* * *

 **I am so excited to write some Clintasha. You have no idea. Also, I apologize for another cliffhanger, but I wanted the Strike Team Delta to have two full chapters as opposed to only one.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	67. Strike Team Delta Part Two

_"Don't you have backup?"_

 _"He's my backup."_

Strike Team Delta Part Two:

I have no time to think that even though Natasha and her husband are on the biggest superhero team in the world, they're still a dynamic duo on their own.

The harsh winds sting my face and whatever parts of my skin are revealed. Natasha crosses her arms and blows on her hands to keep warm. I'm not that cold even though we're standing in the middle of a snowstorm. This isn't the time to be thinking of that either. I have no hints at how much time we have left before the roof collapses beneath us, but I just know that we're running out of time. I was so close to getting out and being free, I can't fail now. I can hear Natasha muttering some words to herself in a different language - it sounds like Russian.

When the roof rumbles underneath us much stronger than before, Natasha looks back at me. I take a step towards her, as light as possible, and she tries to do the same towards me. She stretches out her arm towards me. Before I can take her hand, my heart stops and I can feel my stomach drop.

An explosion causes us to fall. I know I'm going to survive, but I can't risk Natasha's life. She has her husband and her daughter. I wouldn't accept it if she dies because she took longer since she had me. I try to stretch my arm towards her in hope that I can save her. I finally feel her grab my wrist and we suddenly stop. We stop mid-air. I look up and see a hand laced with Natasha's other hand. We look up and see a man. He has a quiver full of arrows and a grin at the sight of his wife.

"Nat," he says, "I'm going to pass you something and you better hold on to it."

"What other choice do I have?" Natasha replies.

He passes her a rope of some sorts that's tied with a loop at the end. Natasha takes it and the three of us begin moving up. I feel a smile approaching my face. I'm actually getting out after, who know how long. I never have to be in the hands of those bounty hunters again.

"Hey kid," her husband says to me, "I'm Clint. Don't worry, those scary men will not be following us."

I nod my head.

"Clint, she isn't four." Natasha says killing his vibe. "She's braver than that."

That gets me thinking: I am okay. I'm completely okay. I should be mentally disturbed because of what I've just been through and seeing people getting shot and dying right at my feet. This may be psychopathic, but none of that phased me or impacted me in a deep way. I think of the Courtney Brown era with Amora and Britney Braun. Those ones changed me _because_ they involved my life. I will probably forget about this, or think that it was just a nightmare, but those are the days that will stay with me forever.

At the end of the rope, I realize that it's been pulling us up to a jet. Natasha pulls me in and her husband offers me a blanket. I take it only because if I decline, I'd still end up with it wrapped around my shoulders. The same thing goes for the water bottle. I take a seat behind Natasha and her husband - who I learned that his name is Clint.

The jet begins flying. I don't find it in me to ask where we're going. A part of me doesn't really care to begin with. Anywhere they take me will be safer than that place. Wherever they take me, I doubt that the people there will harm me. I doubt that Agents Romanoff and Barton will let them torture a little girl like me.

"Bounty hunters suck." Clint says randomly, I think to Natasha. "They're almost as bad and irritating as Hydra. Blow up one institution, two more take its place. Do you think we got the last of them?"

"I sure hope so." Natasha replies. "And if another one pops up, you're staying home."

"Nat, I've told you many times, I'm capable of coming home after a mission. You're her mother, you should stay home."

There are more bounty hunters around? Crap. I hope none of them come looking for me after, if there are some left and some more are reproduced. I try not to show any alarm or worry about that. I don't think I should be concerned so much. They don't seem to be. They seem to be more concerned about their primary job: parenting.

"How old are you?" Clint asks me.

"Thirteen." I reply.

"Oh..." Clint smiles. "You're a teenager. Our daughter turns thirteen in a couple of months. Believe me when I say this, your teenage years are going to be your best years."

* * *

 **At least she's not with those creeps anymore. Believe me when I say that the future chapters will be her best years.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	68. Outsmart The Man

**I was actually really excited to write this chapter.**

* * *

Outsmart The Man:

After the jet ride, I follow Agents Barton and Romanoff. We enter their institution and pass several agents in a hallway but stop when we approach a man. He's a tall black man wearing all black with a black eye patch. This is kind of freaky.

"Agents," the pirate man starts, "I'm glad you made it back alive and successfully. Now, you both know the procedure from this point, both of you will go into debriefing and then find your daughter."

"Did you lose her?" Clint asks him. "Again? Director, she will ruin this place. She already ruined your office."

So this black man is in charge of this place? That's interesting.

"I think she's bothering the recruits today." The director says. "As ling as she doesn't set of any alarms or open any on the containments, she can do whatever she wants."

Natasha hands him a flashdrive. "This is all I retrieved from the bounty hunters. Well, this information and..."

Natasha looks over at me. I look back at her and then at the director. He's staring at me. He has this kind of face that's hard to read. I can't tell if he's staring into my soul or showing actual curiousity about me.

"Agents," the director says softer, "head to Hill for debriefing. I'll take the girl from here."

-o-

I'm taken into a room. It seems more like an office, then an interrogation room, which is more comforting. I get offered a seat beside the window, which I take. I look outside and see a high view of city buildings with an ocean far out. The way the light reflects off the water, the snow, and onto the windows. It sparkles, almost as if what's there is just this reflective sheet.

I twist the ring around my middle finger. I can imagine what kind of questions the director will ask me. They'll probably be the same: how did you get there, how long were you there, did they touch you in a sexual way, and my favorite question, are you magical. I don't get why I have to be questioned. Natasha gave him a USB and I'm sure that a video of me telling my life story is on there.

"I'm Director Nick Fury," the man introduces. It's nice to have a name to a face. "I just want to start off by saying that you are very brave. You don't have a hint of fear on your face. When we save grown-ups, some are paralyzed with fear."

I smirk. "I've been told."

"Now, how long were you imprisonned with them for?" He asks.

I shrug and lean back into my chair. "All I remember is being chained and drugged. I could've been there for a week or even a month."

He thinks about that. "They were a place dealing in the science of magic. Now, believe it or not, more people have been studying magic ever since a hammer flew from the sky and landed here over a decade ago. Those are the people who believe that magic is science that we don't understand yet. Those bounty hunters want the underestanding of magic for their own reasons. That's why I've been having my agents finding their stations and blowing it up. This is the first time my agents have brought back a girl. Why were you there?"

I don't respond to the idea of humans wanting magic. I can't let Director Fury know that they took me because my mother and I are sorceresses. I have to lie. I just have to. It's how I will save myself. I don't know how these people will treat me if I just admit that they took me because I'm a sorceress with a crazy mind.

"I was an orphan." I admit. Hopefully that will get him feeling bad for me. "My parents just left me on the streets of New York. The bounty hunters kidnapped me. When I was conscious again, I asked them what they wanted, and they told me that they wanted my magic. I said that I had no magic but they didn't believe me. Then they showed me a picture of a sorceress who looked exactly like me. They thought she was my mother."

I start the fake tears. Some of what I said is the truth.

"Where is your mother?" Nick asks.

I wipe my fake tears and shrug. "Her and my father left me when I was smaller. I don't remember much. I don't even remember my name."

It's a good thing I'm still small or else this wouldn't have been so persuasive.

"I don't understand why they would just pick me." I continue. "Why would they trust a sorceress? She has magic. I'm sure she can alter her appearance so their focus would just be on me."

"That's why you trust nobody." Nick says. Oh good, he bought that. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

He raises an eyebrow. "I'm impressed on how you went through this without hesitation."

"I've been praticing." I say. I look down at my hands. "If I came from a place where they accused me of sorcery, why are you just letting me sit here freely? What if I am magical and I'm just lying to you?"

"I didn't handcuff you for three reasons: one, I'm not wasting a pair on you; two, it'd be impolite and savage to handcuff a little girl; and three, if you really were magical, you would've teleported away from the bounty hunters."

I give him a sly smirk. That, boys and girls, is how you survive an interrogation to save your life.

"You can't outsmart me." Nick says.

I just did.

* * *

 **If I was in this situation, I would've failed miserably.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	69. Loving Arms

**This chapter gives a sneak peek of two (maybe three) important characters for later on in the story. It's okay if you forget for the future since her narrative will remind you.**

* * *

Loving Arms:

I walk beside Director Fury. Many agents scurry past us, giving me a variety of looks along their way; looks that read, _'she's definitely a witch'_ or my favorite, _'get the tanks ready for another New York stunt'_. Director Fury already thinks that I'm not a sorceress and that I was only being held captive because my face looks like The Enchantress'. I don't know if Director Fury actually bought my story, but as long as he doesn't keep me behind bars, I'm fine with whatever he believes about me.

Another agent walks past us. He looks at me and I look back. I take a peek at his uniform because I want to know where I am without asking. His uniform is familiar. The navy blue ensemble with a black vest and eagle on the chest. I instantly remember my former caregivers - Catherine, Dominique, Marina, even Jasmine.

This is SHIELD.

I'm at SHIELD and I can predict what will happen from here. Director Fury knows that I have no family at the moment (that was one of the only things I told the truth about) and there's no way that he'll just let me walk out the door all by myself. He's going to drop me off at their orphanage. If Catherine, Dominique, and/or Marina are still with the SHIELD orphanage and they recognize me (since I don't look that much different from Crystal Hepburn), Director Fury will become suspicious of the alibi I've created.

-o-

"Stay here for a second." Director Fury says.

He walks off. I stay put, leaning against a wall with a perfect view of many rows of agents and their workplaces - in this sector, it just has agents staring at screens and speaking into headsets. I take a look at the nearest desk and see it unoccupied. Director Fury wouldn't mind if I just decided to take a seat, right? I take a seat on the desk chair and wiggle the mouse. I didn't expect the computer to wake up, but it did. I look around and since all the agents seem busy with whatever, I'm sure that they won't notice me snooping around the system.

I look at all the files. The one in the folder labeled 'Special Kids' seems to get my attention the most. I bet that if I actually admitted to being a sorceress, I would be in this folder. Inside this folder, there are eight more folders. I click on the first one without reading the title or name of the kid. I should have some respect for their privacy. I click on the first file and a video starts playing.

It's the hulk. I don't get it. This folder says it's about kids and I get the hulk. No, wait, this isn't the hulk who fought in New York; this one is smaller, younger - oh, I get it now. These 'Special Kids' are the kids of The Avengers and this is the son of the hulk who inherited the hulk from his dad.

Okay, back to the video. The hulk is having a rage for reasons I don't know. In the middle of the hulk's fit, there's a woman with her long, dark brown locks flying behind her. The hulk sees her and stops, almost like he recognizes her. Her skin is pale, eyes red-rimmed - she's been crying. She holds one hand out to him, signaling him to stop. I notice her wedding band (that doesn't seem important but I can't help myself when it comes to rings). Both figures take deep breaths as they stare at each other. The woman is softly saying things like, 'everything's okay', 'calm down', and his name. After a few moments of longing stares, the hulk takes a few steps closer to the woman. Before my own eyes, the hulk shrinks down into a little boy.

My heart stops. I need a moment. How old was this boy at the time this happened? Eight? Ten? His age doesn't matter but just imagine being that young, innocent boy with this bigger being inside you, attempting to overpower you.

I can relate to that.

Back to the video, the boy falls into the woman's arms. She hugs him tightly and the boy begins to cry. Now that I can see the boy's face, I figure out that the woman is his mother by the facial resemblance. I once had loving arms I could've fallen into when I would cry.

I have no clue what I just watched, but I am speechless. If that's just one of the eight kids, I don't know what to expect from the rest. Now I'm left curious about this boy and where he is today, along with the other kids.

"Hi." I hear a different voice say.

I'm busted. I quickly close all my open windows and turn around. I expected to see Director Fury or a different agents in navy blue, but I see a teenage girl in denim with the biggest red curls. This must be the daughter of Clint and Natasha. She looks more like Natasha, if you ask me. If she's the daughter of two Avengers, then she must have a folder as well.

"Do you speak English?" She asks me. That's when I realize that I haven't responded to her greeting.

"Non," I reply pretending to be French, "je m'excuse."

"C'est d'accord." The girl says. She speaks French too? I should've just gone with Italian. "Je m'appelle Merida. C'est bizarre de voir un autre enfant le même âge de moi. Pourquoi es-tu ici?"

Oh god, how do I tell her why I'm here. I don't think telling her the truth is the way to go.

"J'attends pour Director Fury." That's not a complete lie.

Merida nods her head. I'm glad she didn't notice me watching classified videos. Although based off of whatO heard earlier about her bugging recruits, she doesn't seem to be the snitching type.

"Merida," Nick says, "your parents are looking for you."

Merida nods and says goodbye to the both of us. I see a female agent behind Director Fury. When we make eye contact, we look at each other and our eyes open in a calm alarm. We recognize each other. I try to use my eyes and beg her not to react.

"Agent Catherine Harris will be taking care of you for the time being." Director Fury tells me. I nod my head.

"Director Fury," Catherine says, her eyes never leaving mine, "I shall take it from here."

-o-

Catherine and I have been walking in silence. I can expect her head to be flooded with questions about how the hell I am back with her but she doesn't ask anything. The reason I wanted to see a new face was to avoid all of that, but seeing a familiar face is comforting. Catherine is a SHIELD agent, she knows when to ask questions and when not to. Maybe the reason she hasn't asked any is because she knows that I don't want to talk about it or that she knows I'll end up lying. Both of those are correct on my half.

"Are we going back to Spain?" I ask. I'm curious and can't take the silence anymore.

"We're now in New York." Catherine replies.

Oh look, another reason Britney dropped me in New York. She probably wanted me to find the orphanage again. Britney's mystery makes so much more sense to me now.

"You know," Catherine says, "you have grown so much since I last saw you."

"It hasn't been that long since I said goodbye."

"Believe me, it's been a hell of a long time."

* * *

 **If the french is bad, I'm sorry because I actually did the french myself. I will give translations if you want them. I hope that chapter gave you a glimpse for at least two of the three people. I am positive that the next chapter is one that you all have been waiting for, plus you'll find the third one. It might take me a while to write it, but just bear with me.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	70. The Enigma of Britney Braun

**Just by the title of this chapter, you are all finally getting your answers to one of the biggest story arcs. It will make sense as to why I used the word 'enigma' for this chapter title and the title of the story. And no, it's not because I have a tiny vocabulary.**

 **Recap: It's been a while since she's seen SHIELD, but now that she's back in their arms, is it time to take another identity?**

* * *

The Enigma of Britney Braun:

"I will be keeping a close eye on you from now on." Catherine tells me.

"That's comforting." I reply.

I look over at her. It seems that she thought I said that with sarcasm, but I really didn't - I didn't mean to. It might've sounded like it, but I meant it genuinely. I just haven't spoken to people I like in a long time, let alone talking to them nicely. I think back to the outburst I had in one of the interrogations. I still don't believe that I had all that in me.

"How about you go freshen up in the bathroom while I go get some paperwork." Catherine offers.

I nod my head. We head in different directions. I enter the bathroom. I check to see if there's anyone else in here by looking under the stalls. When I see that I'm alone, I lock the door. I bet that paperwork is to confirm my new name. If it was up to me, I wouldn't want a new name. I just want to remain anonymous for the rest of my life.

I walk over to the sink and turn the cold water on the highest pressure it could go to. I place my hands underneath. I cup some of the icy water and splash it onto my face. I rip a paper towel and wipe my hands and face with it. I don't mind that the paper towel is rough and it'll do bad things to my skin. I throw it out and then proceed to fix my hair. I simply brush away all the loose strands and flatten my wild baby hairs.

I tug at the ends of my hair as I look at my reflection. I look into my own eyes but I don't see my reflection. I see Britney Braun. My eyebrows wrinkle and hers do too. I tilt my head and she does the same. I say her name and she says it at the same time. I turn on the faucet and splash some water on her, but nothing happens. I wipe it dry and see that she's still looking at me the same way I'm looking at her.

 _"I - I just remembered something. A relic from my past."_

Britney said that to me once. I know for sure that I'm looking into the eyes of that relic and the one who said that.

I got it. I solved it. After all this time, I finally solved the mystery of Britney Braun. I know who she is now. How could I have been so clueless?

-o-

It all started making sense with her connection to Loki. In my most recent dream, when I asked Loki about Britney, he had no clue who she was. That's because he hasn't met her yet. I was the one who told Loki about Britney. The Loki in the dream where he told me about Britney was older than the recent one. Loki is a powerful sorcerer. He can conjure up a spell powerful enough to visit various areas of my timeline.

That connects to how Britney fits into this.

Britney bluntly admitted that she wasn't from around here and when I would ask how she got to where I was, her answer makes sense now.

 _"Teleporting. And maybe time-travel."_

I thought it was a joke when it wasn't. She always knew where I would be and when. Britney always knew. She was always a mystery to me and even though she was constantly giving me clues, I haven't solved it till this very moment. Half of the times she gave clues, I didn't even realize that they were clues. Britney was always one step ahead. She knew what was going to happen and when - even if there were some faults in the middle. I never had to tell her information like my name or my first memory because she already knew that. She knew all my weak points, she knew how to make me vulnerable, she knew how to get me to trust her.

If Loki could time-travel in my dreams, surely he could do the same for Britney. Unless Britney did it for herself. Britney can cast her own spells even though she never admitted it to me. She cleaned the blood off my hands from when I hit her, she's strong enough to survive a hit from Amora, she was able to disappear and reappear whenever, she has my green forcefield. My exact forcefield.

Britney has never kept her emotions inside. I always poked at her for that, but now I know why she was like that. Britney's constant message, 'you can't run away from yourself' wasn't just for me, it was for her as well. She has hinted that her past wasn't all candies and lollipops. She mentioned that she wants to forget it all, that she was trying to run away from it, but she couldn't. Whatever happened to her that caused her to be an emotional train wreck probably happened earlier to her. I don't want to find out what hit her.

 _"You sound like you're describing yourself."_

 _"You sound like you're describing an older, blonder version of yourself."_

The first time I saw her, I knew there was something familiar about her. I just didn't realize at the time that she was pretty much my older, identical twin. I almost mistaken Britney for Amora, but when I found out who she was to me, you can't really blame me.

 _"I just remembered someone. She looked like you. Same black hair, same green eyes, same identity problem."_

 _"Why does everything remind you of something or someone?"_

Because she's been there before. She's walked my footsteps before. Everything from our first encounter in the courtyard, to the gala, to the forest was my present while they were her memories. She came back to relive them for some reason.

 _"She is who you want to be."_

Britney _is_ who I'm going to be. One day, when the time comes, I will be going through Courtney's memories from the eyes of Britney Braun. I have to be the brave one.

 _"It'll be as if you never left."_

 _"I never did."_

She was always there. She never left because she's me.

Britney Braun is myself from the future. I helped myself. Loki knew that nobody is better suited to help someone than them self. Especially with my problems, I needed someone who knew exactly what I was going through. I met my future self and I'm not sure I like how I turned out.

-o-

My brain can't process this revelation. I stumble away from the mirror and shake my head. This is so much to take in for one standing and I don't even know if I solved the little details of this enigma correctly. I head towards the door and fumble with the lock. I exit the bathroom and walk over to Catherine. I dab my eyes just to make sure I'm not crying.

"Okay, my dear," Catherine says handing me a clipboard with papers on it. Most of the sheets are already filled out and I don't bother to read them. She turns to the last page and points to a line at the bottom where I'm supposed to continue writing.

I have to sign my name.

What's my name? I can't go back to Crystal Hepburn or Courtney Brown. I don't want to for many, many reasons.

 _"How can I ever thank you?"_

 _"Name your child after me."_

I realize that it was a joke but wasn't at the same time. The reason Britney said and did everything the way they happened was because she needed me to get to this point. She needed me to become Britney Braun in order for her future - or my future - to happen. Why? Why did Britney do that? Why didn't she just tell me everything? Why did I have to find out myself? Is this the moment that turns me crazy? Or does something even worse happen to do that?

I sign the paper as Britney Braun because I _am_ Britney Braun. Even if my life has already been played out and planned ahead, I will live my future the way I want to.

* * *

 **Some of you were actually able to guess who Britney was. So, what do you all think? I promise, this all makes sense in connection to my Emily Stark story.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	71. Britney Braun: New Old Faces

**I think the reviews for the last chapter were the best reviews I've ever gotten. I love you all so much.**

* * *

Britney Braun: New Old Faces

I'm back at the orphanage. The undercover SHIELD orphanage which is run by SHIELD agents wearing nun outfits while pretending to be nuns. Dominique and Marina obviously recognize me, but they don't ask questions since they know I'll be keeping my mouth shut or lying. I bet that when Catherine said back at SHIELD that she was going to get paperwork, she also made a call to the orphanage and just told them to 'hug the girl and keep your mouths shut when you see her', which they did, and I liked it a lot. I've been through too many Q&A's and I just want to keep my secrets to myself for once.

There's another girl standing behind them. She's my age. I remember her from Spain and I bet she got the same memo about what to do when I arrive. She grabs me in a tight hug. Her bony figure is stabbing me, but I'm not complaining. I just hug her back. When we part, she gives me a bright smile. Her name is slipping my mind. All I remember about her is that she's my age, she's Vietnamese, and she's from the orphanage in Spain.

"It's good to see you again, Cr -"

"Britney." I cut her off. I didn't mean to sound so rude. "My name is Britney Braun now."

"Oh..." She mutters just accepting it. "Well, I'm still Janice Lee."

Janice. Janice Lee. That's her name (actually I don't remember ever knowing her last name but hey, the more you learn). She got thinner, taller, but she's still pretty and perky. If I remember the rapid adoption rate correctly and the fact she's still here, I'm probably going to be stuck with her for a long time and I don't know if we'll get along. I am basically the stormy rain clouds to her rainbow.

"Janice," Marina starts, "can you show Britney to her room?"

"Sure!" Janice says.

She takes my hand and we run up the stairs. Janice explains that about a week after I got adopted, Carrie got adopted by some Christian missionaries and Rachel moved to a different orphanage for education purposes. Basically, Janice is the only one left from Spain. Janice said that she's been adopted by a few families in the past for a short amount of time before Spain, but now that she's in New York, she wants to stay put. That explains why she's still here.

"Why are we now in New York?" I ask. What's really been on my mind is why the orphanage is suddenly in New York.

"After you three got adopted, something bad happened in Spain." Janice replies. "I am not so sure of the details because the Sisters wouldn't tell me, but I think it was something magical in some forest just off the border."

I just nod my head casually. I know that what she's talking about is the whole thing with Amora. Maybe that's why everyone is so coy around me now with the exception of Janice. After the whole event with The Bounty Hunters, I know that everyone else has their suspicions about the connection between the two events and what I have to do with it.

Janice takes me down a hallway and shows me to a room. I open a door and see that it's a good amount of space. There's a bed, a closet, a desk, a dresser, and a window. I get my own room for once. It pretty much has all the amenities. I don't have much to put in the dresser or closet - oh wait, I have nothing to put _in_ those said places. I'm still wearing the white jumpsuit from the bounty hunter institution and my precious ring on my finger.

"My room is next door." Janice says pointing to her room. I look inside and it's all decorated with posters, carpets, and little knick-knacks. It's beautiful. "And you and I will be sharing a bathroom with three other girls roughly our age so if I were you, don't leave your makeup in there. If you do, you will never see it again."

I don't question the makeup part because I don't wear it. I kind of do though.

"Eighth grade starts in about two weeks." Janice continues as I take a seat on my bed. "I attend an all-girls middle school and you will be attending the public school."

"Great." I say sarcastically with a sigh. I can humiliate myself since I haven't been to a real school in the longest time nor am I intelligent.

"I know a lot of people there." Janice says. As if that's comforting. I bet Janice is popular and well-liked in the crowd. "The girls are nice and the boys are cute."

"I doubt that." I didn't mean to say that aloud.

"It'll be fun." Janice smiles. "When I went shopping for school supplies, I bought too much of everything so help yourself to whatever you need. I even have an extra backpack."

"I don't really have any clothes."

Janice looks at me. Her face has more excitement than shock.

"We need to go shopping." Janice says. "You're a beautiful girl and first impressions are everything. That, and I'll show you all the hot-spots for teenagers like us."

"Hot-spots?" I question.

"Oh honey, you have a lot to learn. But first, let me loan you some clothes so that you don't have to wear that jumpsuit in public."

* * *

 **I can't wait to catch this story up to my Emily Stark one. That will be a blast.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	72. Britney Braun: Miss Popularity

**I just realized that we're over seventy chapters. Wow. This story is going by so fast.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Miss Popularity

The streets of New York were just as bad as I remembered. Endless crowds and cars and noise - it's all bothering me, not like before. Before, I was able to tolerate it all, not anymore. I think I just have more anxiety than before. I'm worried that I will run into bounty hunters ot maybe someone worse. I look over at Janice. It seems that the only problem she might have is someone recognizing that I'm wearing her flannel, jeans, and ballet flats.

"Tell me about the people at my school." I tell Janice. I need a glimpse of what I'm getting dragged into.

"There's nobody rude you should worry about." Janice replies. "Everyone is nice in their own ways, but this is just my opinion. It would be pretty biased if you just take mine into account. I think you should just make your own opinion on them."

"Oh yeah," I say narrowing my eyes at her, "because I am a _great_ judge of character."

"There's your school." Janice points at a building. It looks nice, and well-taken care of, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was actually ghetto. "Mine is just a fifteen minute walk from here, next to the bakery."

Oh, I get it. Janice gets to go to the fancy, rich, exclusive all-girls private school next to a bakery and I get the possibly ghetto public school next to a convenience store. _'Oh yes'_ , the agents probably thought, _'let's send the stone-cold girl to the bad school. She'll be fine. If she can survive bounty hunters, a drug deal will be nothing.'_ To be honest, I will probably be able to tolerate an exchange of weed over frilly girls, so I'm not complaning anymore.

-o-

The clothing store is dark and reeks of cologne. How can this store expect customers to buy clothing when two of their five senses are being interfered with? Maybe it's a trick.

"This is one of the stores where everyone shops." Janice says as she throws various articles of clothings and accessories in my arms.

"Why would I want clothes other people already own?" I ask her. These clothes are cute but it's a valid question.

"To rub in their faces that you look better in them than they ever will."

I wasn't expecting that response from her. Just for that, I force myself into the change room. It takes at least thirty, if not forty minutes to try on everything. Out of all the clothes that actually fit and the ones I liked, I only took six items out of the thousand. Janice questioned why I took so little and I bluntly told her that I wanted different clothes. Janice just smiles giddly and lists a bunch of other stores we can go to.

What have I done?

-o-

Seven stores, ten shopping bags, three hours, and two smoothies later, Janice and I are sitting in the food court, exhausted. I never knew that shopping could be such hard work. I am happy with my new clothes, I really am. I'm happier than I orignially thought I'd be, which is shocking.

Janice looks off and immediately leaves the table. I turn around and see her run off to a group of people. Judging by all the hugs circulating them, I can guess that they're her friends. From what I can see, they have the same bubbly vibe as her. One of the guys gestures towards me. Janice looks over her shoulder at me and brings her friends over here. Oh great, people.

"Guys," Janice introduces, "this is Britney. She's from - "

"Niagara County." I immediately cut her off.

Janice says all their names, but they all go by in a blur. The only one I remember is the girl with the short hazel curls, Tiana, because she is the only one in the group who Janice says goes to my school.

"What has a pretty girl like you been doing all the way in Niagara?" One of the boys says to me. Tiana rolls her eyes, jokingly as Janice slaps his arm.

"Going down The Falls in a barrel." I joke. "I have to enjoy my life."

"I like this one, Janice." Another boy comments.

"Maybe if you looked at her eyes instead of her chest, you'd get to know her better." Tiana comments.

"Eyes, chest, they're all beautiful."

"Aren't you kind?" I ask rhetorically. "Maybe I should've come to Manhattan earlier if I had known that boys like yourself populate it."

He gives me a smile and I wink. I look over at Janice who's surprised and Tiana who's more or less impressed.

Is this what flirting is? Is this what being a flirt is like? I kind of like doing it even if I don't mean it seriously. Who knew that boys could easily be hypnotized?

-o-

"What was that?" Janice asks as we put the shopping bags in my room.

"What?" I question.

"At the mall." Janice says. "Britney, I'm talking about the way you were with the boys." I look at her wanting her to further elaborate. "I didn't know you had it in you to be so...social with the boys. One of them just got out of a breakup and here he was flirting with you."

"It felt natural." I admit.

"I can't believe you flirted with the ex-boyfriend of Angela Rogers." I stare at her. I have no idea who she is. "Angela goes to your school."

"You said to make a first impression and I am."

Janice looks at me and realizes that I'm right. "I would've never imagined Crystal to have grown to be you. Last time I saw her, she was depressed."

I sigh. "Crystal is somewhere else being happy. Britney is here making a difference."

* * *

 **Now we see the beginning of the Britney Braun we see in the Emily Stark story. Personality wise. We're not caught up to the other story yet. But hey, she is Amora's daughter so we see why this all makes sense.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	73. Britney Braun: The Eighth Grade

**I plan not to spend so much time in the eighth grade just to keep the story moving.**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Eighth Grade

School sucks. It just started and I already hate it.

Everyone knows each other because they've all been at this sketchy place for years and then I show up for the last year: eighth grade. I walk into my classroom and take a seat in the back. All the other kids sit down in their seats, still chattering. I am literally that odd one out, but when aren't I? The teacher - Ms. Phillips - gets everyone to be quiet as she begins the attendance.

"Britney Braun." She finally calls.

I've never been to an actual school before so I don't know what to do. I just raise my hand slowly because that's what the three kids before me did. Everyone else in the class looks at me, the new kid. Tiana, from the mall, gives me a small smile.

"Are you new to the school?" The teacher asks.

"Yea." I reply.

"I'll have someone show you around the school." She says.

I nod my head. Great, I get a tour guide. How much more embarrassing can this get?

"Merida Barton." She calls. The name sounds bitter to her. I can only guess that these kids had the same teacher for the seventh grade.

I don't react to that name because I'm not supposed to know it. Of all kids, in New York, Merida Barton goes to this school. If she remembers me from SHIELD, I don't know what story I can make up from that since I pretended to speak only French. I look over and see Merida at the other side of the classroom.

"Miss, I don't want to give a tour." Merida says. Good, because I don't want one.

"Miss. Barton," Ms. Phillips says, "you still have to make up a detention after school, from the seventh grade."

"I was planning to never show up to that."

"And if you give this tour, you never have to."

I watch Merida think about it. Eventually she rolls her eyes and agrees to it. I see that I have no say in this so I might as well just go with it.

-o-

Let me tell you something about Merida Barton: she gives no shits. This girl literally doesn't care about anything. No, she doesn't remember me from SHIELD which is good, but she kind of reminds me of myself minus the craziness and possibly the wrecked past. If it wasn't for her red hair, I would've picked her out as a goth or a punk but she isn't either. She just likes wearing dark colors and a leather jacket. She is naturally bad - given the fact that her parents are assassins, I realize that her intentions probably came to her naturally.

I spend my lunch hour with Merida, not by choice. It's supposed the time where she gives me a tour. I don't see a point in getting a tour since I will forget everything by the next day.

"I am the worst at introductions and showing people around." Merida starts as we walk down a hall. "I don't like this place nor the people, well, except my friends and sometimes I even hate them."

Janice didn't warn me about this one. She said that everyone is nice. Janice is probably that person who loves anything that breathes.

"Cafeteria food is poisonous." Merida states. "If I were you, bring your own lunch, sneak off to the convenience store or the bakery since we're not _'allowed'_ to leave school property, or just starve. I will try not to judge you for the former or latter suggestion but I will end up criticizing you to your face."

"You're something else." I reply.

Merida smirks at me.

"Do you want a tour?" Merida asks me. "I can tell that you couldn't care less about the world let alone the school which is why I kinda like you so far."

"You're right." I admit. "I don't care about where all the classrooms are."

"Oh, then I know exactly what to show you."

We continue walking down the hall. Merida shows me where the kids do drugs and all the other bad places like where they hide their drugs. I'm shocked that thirteen-year-olds are taking drugs and their parents still send them to this school. She gives advice like to never drink out of the water fountains because they're disgusting and to never piss off the principal because he was a former soldier from the army and probably has a rifle in his office. Merida also tells me the good days when to skip, where to go when I decide to skip, and how to fake a phone call to the school so nobody finds out.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask her. Merida looks at me expectant. "How is it that it's the first day of school and you are already paying for a detention?"

Merida sighs with pride more than regret. "At the end of the seventh grade, I got detention and never paid it."

"What'd you do?" I can only imagine what bad thing she did. "It must have been really serious if you have a debt."

"You know the girl with the boy cut who sits in the middle of the class?" Merida asks. I nod my head. "I did that. I cut off her ponytail."

I stare at her shocked. "Why would you do that?"

Merida laughs a little. "I did it just for her reaction. It was priceless. She almost passed out. But now that she wears her hair like that, she thanked me. Her parents don't approve of it and they hate me, but who cares about them."

"You're actually a good person."

"Hey," she stops me, "don't go around telling people I'm a good person. I just have bad intentions that turn good."

I nod my head. Whatever she says.

"If you want, we can run to convenience." Merida offers.

I check the time. "Class starts in five minutes."

"So?" She questions as she opens the door for me. I step out.

* * *

 **Oh Merida, what a great person. As for the other important kids, I will introduce them slowly. I just don't want to overwhelm the readers who don't know who they are.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	74. Britney Braun: Their Love Story

**Guess who isn't watching the Agent Carter season finale right now because her family is watching American politics? Me! I mean, we're Canadian, who cares?**

 **This is for all of you who wondered why someone as rich as Emily Stark attends a sketchy public school.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Their Love Story

I enter the school playground and do you know what I see? I see the rich Emily Stark with her not-so rich boyfriend - what's his name, Josh or something like that? I couldn't care less. I actually don't understand the point of boyfriends or girlfriends when we barely understand puberty and what it's doing to us. Also, some people haven't even _begun_ to hit puberty.

Oh that Emily Stark, I'll never understand her. She's rich, she's smart, and yet she's dumped in this shit place for school. Maybe this is punishment? I swear if she went to this school only for her stupid boyfriend, I will rip out all her hair. She can do so much better. Her boyfriend doesn't impress me much but when does my opinion ever matter?

Oh now look, Emily Stark runs off to go chat with a blonde girl. I forget her name but I remember that she has a twin brother and that I 'flirted' with her ex at the mall. Tiana told her that I did that but she didn't seem to mind. Emily Stark seems like the kind who would mind. In fact, her boyfriend is approaching me now. Let's see where this ends up going.

"You know," Josh starts, "I can name five boys who like you."

"Oh," I say nodding my head when I don't care, "why is that?"

I'm not surprised. Boys just find me attractive. Sometimes I would turn around and find one of them looking at me. Believe me when I say that I am not interested in getting a boyfriend.

"They just think there's something about you." He says. "I heard one boy call you a damsel."

I narrow my eyes. I swear, that boy who called me a damsel has been looking into the deep burrows of my past and saw old pictures of Courtney. You know, the poctures of her faking her feminity and wearing ballgowns. I, Britney Braun, am not a damsel. I have fought battles and been in a battlefield and these boys are calling me a damsel. Maybe Emily Stark is a damsel, but I am no damsel.

"Do you believe I'm a damsel?" I ask him.

"That depends." He says. Oh Emily Stark, what do you see in this ass? "If - "

He didn't finish his sentence because I punched him across the face. He falls back and I shake out my fist. Many kids start crowding around. Oh look at me, I just punched a boy. Am I a damsel now? Most of the kids surrounding us are whispering quietly and intensely amongst each other as if I killed him. I didn't kill him, why are they so shocked? I look down at my fist and I feel my body freeze.

The ground has splatters of blood on it, Josh's face is covered in blood, and my knuckles have blood on them.

I just punched this boy so hard I made him bleed. I shouldn't be smiling, but I am. Maybe I'm a psychopath?

"What is wrong with you?!" A voice screams.

I turn around and see Emily Stark standing behind me. She's furious but in all honesty, I think I just did her a favor. I saved her perfectly manicured nails from doing well-deserved labor.

"I could ask the same about your pick of boys." I reply. "Actually, I could ask a lot of things about you."

"Really? Try me."

"Do your parents send you to this school with these people as punishment?"

I give her a smirk as she opens her mouth wide in horror. I can't believe I physically punched her boyfriend and am verbally smacking her all in less than ten minutes.

"Listen here, Britney Braun." She states strongly. I think I just made an enemy and I'm still smiling.

"I'm all ears, Emily Stark."

"My parents sent me to this school to become a strong woman who will have to deal with nuisances like you in an unfriendly environment. Also, I'm not fond of the uniform. Dark vests with plaid skirts and knee-high socks do nobody justice."

I place my hand on my heart jokingly. "I'm touched Emily, really, I am. Your parents must've known I'd be here to make your life miserable."

Emily rolls her eyes as she walks away from me. She gets her boyfriend and escorts him out. She turns around and glares at me again. I give her a wave with my bloody hand on purpose.

When all the kids scatter, I head over to the water fountain and decide to rinse the blood off there. The fountains are already disgusting and nobody drinks out of them so who cares what happens with it. I run water over my hand and then go to my bag for hand sanitizer. I bend over and pour a dab of it in my hand.

"I liked what you did."

I bet it's Emily Stark. She probably went to tend her boyfriends needs, then dumped him for being a misogynistic ass, and now she's here to thank me.

"If anything, I -"

I am cut off by seeing that it's not Emily. It's a boy - it's _the_ boy. The boy from the SHIELD footage. The boy who was a hulk and then shrunk down. He was there and now he's here, in my school, with glasses, staring right at me, and I'm probably looking back at him like a deer in headlights.

I cough to clear my throat. "What?"

"I liked what you did to Emily's boyfriend." He says. "Really liked it."

"Oh..." I feel a smirk coming to my face. Finally, a boy who admires me not for my looks but my superior actions - or in other words, a boy who doesn't see me as a damsel. "Why did you like it?"

Merida pops from out of nowhere.

"Britney." Merida states. "You're new here, so you're ignorance is forgiven and I will explain. Daniel Banner and Emily Stark were destined to be together and everyone knows that except Emily Stark."

My nose scrunches up as I look at Daniel. The hulk boy from SHIELD is named Daniel Banner. "I am so sorry that fate is doing that to you."

"Don't worry about it." Daniel says ever so casual. "I'll get her one day."

"I'm sorry for that too."

* * *

 **You know, it took me forever to think of a reason for Emily and Britney to start hating each other. Now, I think I have a base on their started hatred. It also took me forever to think of a reason as to why Emily attended a sketchy public school.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are im my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	75. Britney Braun: Multiply or Divide?

**I wish my math was this easy again. I would love to go back to multiplication instead of dealing with radians and angular velocity. I just wrote a test on it and most likely failed.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Multiply or Divide?

When I was told I would be going to back to school, nobody told me about the workload. No, it isn't reading a whole textbook of history and taking notes. Nobody told me that we were supposed to know long division, how to cross multiply, and other shit like that. I'm already bad at math and now they expect me to divide five digit numbers by two digit numbers without a calculator? I mean, isn't that the reason calculators were invented?

"Okay class, you have thirty minutes." The teacher says.

Thirty minutes for twenty long division and cross multiplication questions. How? Is this humanely possible?

-o-

Ten minutes later and all I wrote was my name and a failed attempt at the first question. I just sit at my desk twirling my pencil. I would go ask for help, but how do you formulate a question for help without asking, _'how the hell do you solve this?'_

Emily Stark and Daniel Banner finish at roughly ten minutes. That answers my earlier question that this test is humanely possible to complete. After about two or three week in this school, I can tell that they're the smartest kids. Which one of the two is smarter? We'll never know.

The teacher leaves the room for a minute. I'm about the go grab a calculator from my desk when the kid sitting in front of me turns around.

"Do you know the answers?" He asks me.

"For which one?"

"All of them." He stifles a laugh.

I show him my blank quiz. He gives me a smirk.

"Obviously I studied hard." I say sarcastically. "And so did you."

"Math is stupid." He says. This kid gets it.

-o-

The dreaded test is over. In case you all were curious, I scribbled down some random bullshit just so it looked like I knew what I was doing when the teacher said I had five minutes left. When the teacher begins marking my test, she'll realize that I had no clue what I was doing. Ask me what a remainder is and I'll just laugh. When do I ever know stuff? I only know stuff that matters or that will one day matter. For example, wouldn't you benefit more if you know how you're going to die instead of long division? I know that I do. This thought just took a real scary turn. I thought that division scared me but maybe the thought of my cousin ending my life scares me more.

"Britney Braun and Apollo Foster, my desk." The teacher calls.

The school bell rings. You have no idea how much I just want to grab my bag and run back to the orphanage but no, I think I'm in trouble with that Apollo kid. I don't know who he is since I'm still figuring out everyone's name but why am I possibly in trouble with him when I just learned his name? I walk up to the teacher's desk and see that Apollo Foster is the kid who sits in front of me and asked me for the answers to the test.

"I already marked your tests." The teacher starts. "You both need a tutor."

"Did I pass?" Apollo asks with a grin that knows he failed.

The teacher gives him a face that tells him to quit joking around. "Get a tutor."

For a second I thought she was going to accuse us of cheating off each other. If she did, I would counteract her accusation by saying that we both failed the test without needing to cheat off each other. In actuality, Apollo and I know nothing about division or multiplication so accusing us of cheating when we both failed would just be stupid.

Am I getting a tutor? Of course not. If I could just pull off a solid fifty in math, I'll be fine.

-o-

I walk down the school hallway to head home and I hear Apollo catching up to me. I slow down a bit until we're at the same pace. He doesn't seem like the type to get a tutor either.

"My mom is an astrophysicist so she doesn't understand why I'm just bad at math." Apollo says.

"I think my fate is to fail at it." I joke. I can just imagine my mother looking at fractions and blasting them away with her magic. If only I could do the same. She probably thought that since she couldn't kill me, she'll just make me suffer with numbers. "Thankfully I have nobody to yell at me about it."

"I have my mom to scold me. Thank god my dad isn't around."

I look at him. "Where's your dad?" I doubt he'll answer in case it's too personal and he doesn't know me at all. I won't be offended if he doesn't say anything.

In response, Apollo just points up. I don't get what he means at first, but then I realize what he means. His dad is _up there_.

"I'm so sorry." I say. That's what you're supposed to say, right? I've never really been in a situation like this.

"What?" He questions. Then he gets what I meant. "Oh...no, my dad isn't dead."

"Then why are you pointing up?" I ask repeating his gesture.

"He's up there." Apollo says. "He's just in his kingdom doing whatever it is he does."

I'm confused but pretend not to be. I don't know this guy's religious beliefs but from what I remember about Catholicism and Christianity, 'kingdom' was the place their souls go after death. I just give him a friendly smile and nod my head. Maybe he's in denial about the whole thing but I won't call him out on it.

"My dad isn't around either." I say in hopes to soften the blow.

"You get used to it."

"I already did."

* * *

 **I AM SMILING LIKE AN IDIOT RIGHT NOW!**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	76. Britney Braun: Faceless

**I'm sick and staying home so that means update!**

* * *

Britney Braun: Faceless

I'm walking home from school when I feel a gust of wind behind me. I turn around and see someone I didn't expect to see for a long time or ever again: my mother. She doesn't look like she's here to hurt me, but I still stand defensively just in case she attacks. Amora gives me a snicker with her evil grin as she takes a step closer to me. Why am I not running away from her? She hasn't even blasted me with a spell that can hypnotize me not to move but here I am, standing still. I think I want to stay here. My body does but my mind is screaming for me to get the hell out. What is she doing here? How did she find me? Why am I still not running? Those are all very good questions.

"Hello my child." Amora greets. I have actually gotten used to her saying that.

I give her a face that tells her to go away. "What do you want? Are you here to hurt me?"

"Of course not." Amora replies. She's now standing right in front of me. "Yes, I want you dead but you know I cannot do that. One, I cannot kill you myself and two, you are dreaming."

I relax a bit. This is only a dream. I don't want to wake up only to see where this goes.

"Why are you here?" I ask Amora. "Do you know where I am?"

Amora looks at me. "I always know where you are." That's not creepy at all. "I just need to check up on you and make sure you are not messing around."

I glare at her. She's lying.

"So," Amora starts, "how is the learning hall?"

Is this her way of making small talk? It's weird and what the hell is a learning hall? This must really be a dream since Amora is being too nice for comfort. I think what she means by learning hall is school.

"School is crappy." I reply to her question. "I'm not smart and all the boys fawn over me."

I look at Amora and she blinks a few times. "Is that really a bad thing?" I roll my eyes. "Men are so easy to manipulate. I do not even have to cast a spell to have them bowing before me."

I can't believe I'm smiling at that. I immediately stop smiling.

"Can you tell me what you want?" I ask her. Hopefully I can get something useful out of her. "Last time I saw you in person, you were trying to kidnap me. Not to mention that we hate each other."

Amora nods her head. "Very true, my dear. I despise you. I just dropped by since your actual dream consisted of your cousin throwing his axe in your face."

"Then why are you here instead? You aren't the type who would save me from something you long for."

"I just want you to be surprised for when the real thing happens." Amora says smiling brightly. "You already know what to expect so let us have a bit of surprise to excite us all."

"You're a psychopath."

"As are you."

"Is there any way to change my fate?" I just wanted to change the topic of this conversation.

"You could give all your power to me." Amora playfully suggests. I glare at her. That's never happening. "If that happens, then I will no longer need to bother you."

"I meant the other one."

"The most logical thing to do is accept it. Even if I take your power, your cousin will still kill you."

"No."

"You are something else." Amora says to me. Her heels clicking as she walks around me. "Some days you want your life to end and there are days where you resist. You really need to make up your mind on what you want before you find yourself in a situation where nobody can help you."

I remain silent. She's right. I hate to admit that but she's right. I don't know what I want. Do I want to die or not? I'm just so confused about all this.

"In the case that you want to die, do not hesitate to call me." She says. "You know how. It will be no trouble since I know where your cousin is. It will be glorious. Just imagine the two of you facing each other. He fights like a warrior while you squander around in fear. It will be amazing."

"Go haunt someone else's dream." I spit at her.

Amora gives me another evil grin. She gives me a magical wave before disappearing. I take a breath. My mother certainly knows how to get your mind and body to not work as one. I turn around and see my faceless cousin. I'm left paralyzed from fear. I don't even know who he is yet he scares me more than my mother and that's surprising. He's wearing armor and carries an axe. I guess Amora returned me to my original dream.

I look at my cousin and decide to play it how my mother would. I give him a curtsy and a smile.

"I can't wait to meet you."

* * *

 **Jokes on you Britney.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	77. Britney Braun: Nostalgia

**Honestly, my profile picture will forever be different variations of Wanda in that exact scene.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Nostalgia

"You have no chill." Tiana says as I zip up my backpack.

I look at her wondering what I did this time. I haven't spoken to a boy all day nor did I cheat on anything. This might have been my best day yet. I was on my best behavior and now Tiana's telling me that I wasn't. That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Care to further explain?" I ask.

"First of all, you have flirted with the ex-boyfriend of Angela Rogers, then you punched the boyfriend of her friend Emily Stark, and now you're going to Angela's house."

I look at her expecting her list to continue but she stops there. Why are people still talking about that?

"Is that it?" I question. "You make it seem as if it's a big deal but it really isn't."

"You can't just enter her property like that."

"I had a thirty second conversation with Angela earlier." I tell Tiana. "She is literally the result of a baby panda and a ray of sunshine conceiving a baby - she will not murder me."

"I never said she would murder you."

"Yeah, well, you implied it."

"Pandas are vicious when they grow up."

I pause. "Maybe you do have a point."

-o-

Angela Rogers is too smiley to hold a grudge and/or harm me in any way. I got all that from five minutes of walking with her on her street when she saw a little boy holding a balloon and lit up. She hasn't even brought up anything relatively close to the subject of her ex or Emily. I am going to tell Tiana that she had nothing to worry about and that I'm still alive.

Allow me to just put it out there, Angela Rogers is rich. Not Emily Stark rich, but she's got a lot of money. I can tell just by the neighborhood she lives in. For starters, she lives in the rich, white part of Brooklyn. Everyone on this street lives in a mansion. It reminds me of when Courtney lived with the Browns but I try not to think too deep into that. We walk up Angela's driveway and I try not to feel nauseous from all the memories I'm getting. The last thing I need to add to the tab of things I did to Angela is hurling on her driveway.

Angela knocks on the front door. I don't bother to ask why she doesn't have a key to her own house or why she chose today of all days to forget it. I can't keep quiet because I don't want to give her the message that I'm timid because she already knows that I'm not. Apparently flirting and punching gives people the vibe that you have guts which is great for me. I try to think of a question I can ask that seems normal but not some stupid icebreaker like her favorite color or food.

"Angela," I start. She looks at me with her bright blue eyes. "If you live in Brooklyn, why do you go to school all the way in Manhattan?"

"My mom told me that we were going to live in Manhattan because that's where everyone else lives." Angela replies.

"What happened?" I ask. "Nicer houses in Brooklyn?"

"Well, yeah, but my dad is emotionally attached to Brooklyn."

The door opens and I try not to look surprised but how can I not be? Her dad opened the door and her dad is Captain America. I give him a friendly smile. I've been saying Angela's last name this whole time, how did I not make the connection? How did Rogers not make me think of Captain America?

"I am not emotionally attached to Brooklyn." Captain America - what's his name again, oh yeah it's Steve Rogers - says. "I'm nostalgic."

"Same difference." Angela replies.

"Nice to meet you."

It takes a second to realize that he's talking to me. I'm sorry but like him, I'm feeling nostalgic and not in a good way. Before it was Courtney Brown memories and now it's all the Crystal Hepburn memories from the funeral because I remember Captain America with his wife and twins. I make the connection about the 'Special Kids' file at SHIELD and how it contains information about the kids on all The Avengers. So far, I have Daniel Banner in mind, Angela Rogers and her twin, and Merida Barton as well.

Oh boy, I can't wait to get home.

"You too." I respond shaking his hand. He has a firm grip but that's the only thing that doesn't surprise me.

-o-

Angela reminds me a lot of Janice. They're both the definition of perky, they are the embodiment of girly girls everywhere, and they're optimistic. Her room is colorful yet calming because all the colors work beautifully together. Angela takes a seat on her bed and encourages me to join her so I do.

"Are we here to do homework?" I ask. I really hope we aren't.

Angela shakes her head. "I just want to get to know you better. Merida says you're a real catch."

What if this is all a ploy to get me to spill all my secrets that she can use against me? What if Merida was in on this? I better play this cool.

"Okay." I state. "Ask me something."

"What are your hobbies?"

I give her a face since that is a lame question and I have no hobbies. For Angela's sake, I hope she just gets the former and not the latter. I just shrug my shoulders at her.

"You know," Angela says casually, "the person has to respond in order for the other to get to know them."

"Oh Angela..." I mutter under my breath. "I would like to know myself as well."

I am not mentioning that I've been Britney Braun for only a couple weeks since that's a terrible icebreaker to start with or use at all.

"I have something that will help." Angela says as she leans over her bed and pulls out a box from underneath it.

* * *

 **I had no idea this chapter would be like this but I like it.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	78. Britney Braun: What's My Answer?

**All of you are so curious as to what Angela keeps in a box underneath her bed. I was going to say bedside dresser but that sounded creepy.**

* * *

Britney Braun: What's My Answer?

It's been an hour and Angela is still trying to decipher my personality. So far, she's been getting mixed answers or contradictory ones. That's partially my fault since I've been lying for half of my answers. I don't really want someone to figure out who I am since I don't even know who I am. My name is a lie; what other aspects of my life are the truth?

Angela is no psychologist but this scenario feels like she is and I'm that crazy patient getting their brain picked. I lie on her bed and she sits next to me in a bean bag chair with a notepad and a glittery pen scribbling down my information like any professional would. The only part of this that isn't professional is that what was in the box underneath her bed that Angela said could help us find my persona was a box of glossy tween magazines and the certificates on the wall are for athletic success. Angela is such a white preteen.

"Now this quiz will tell us what color you are." Angela says. I try not to laugh at that. "Do you write in a journal?"

"No." I reply. "Why would someone want to reread about my boring day?"

"What's your favorite movie genre?"

I hesitate. "I don't watch movies."

Angela notes that without commenting. "What board game do you like best?"

"Ouija board." I quickly respond.

I've never actually played it but I like the concept and idea behind it. I would love to speak to dead spirits. I turn my head to Angela who blinks a few times but still doesn't comment. I smirk a bit.

"After school, you have the energy to - "

"Nap." I cut her off. I hate school. When I get home, I just want to sleep and forget I ever went there.

"What would you do on a Saturday?"

"Something dangerous."

"You are the color red." Angela states. I cringe. I don't even like the color red. "You are motivated to achieve your goals as long as they are realistic and achievable."

"That is so stupid."

"It worked on me. I got pink and that's my favorite color."

"Why am I not surprised?"

This next quiz is a supposed personality quiz. I have no doubts that my personality will not be determined by this set of clichéd questions. Angela believe so and I will let her have this moment.

"You make plans with a friend and they cancel, what do you do?" Angela asks.

"Not care." I reply.

"You have to write an essay for school, what's your strategy?"

"Blow it off."

"Two of your close friends are in a fight, what do you do?"

"Not care."

"How far ahead have you planned your life?"

"I haven't."

"You're lost in a foreign neighborhood, what do you do?"

"Explore."

"Would you go back to school to learn more?"

"Of course not."

"You're in the park and you see a little kid fall and start crying, what do you do?"

"Laugh."

"What do you think more about: your past, present, or future?"

Okay. Now that question gets me thinking. The other ones didn't, but this one does. What do I think more about? My past gives me shivers, my present is nothing important, and my future scares the shit out of me.

"Present."

I actually have no idea.

"If you found out that you were going to die tomorrow, what would you do on your last day which is today?" Angela asks.

I feel a tear roll down my face. Oh god this is embarrassing. I'm unconsciously crying on her bed. I hope she doesn't notice since I don't need to be consoled or questioned why the tears. As you already know, my death is predestined. I can actually be told when my last day will be. If today was actually my last day, what would I do? What could I do? I haven't met my cousin, but I don't have to for him to kill me this exact second. Maybe it's better to get killed by a total stranger than someone I know. That way there would be no emotional attachment. What can I do that's worthy enough for it to be the last thing I do?

I'm about to answer but someone bursts into the room. I quickly wipe my face and sit up to see what's happening. I see that the one who enters the room is a boy and by his resemblance to Angela, I immediately know that it's her twin brother whose name I can't remember at the moment. The boy begins ranting to his twin about losing to football against the private school boys without noticing my presence in the room. I look over at Angela who looks at her twin strangely.

"Xavier." She tries to call. Ah, so that's his name, Xavier Rogers.

"Those boys can't even tackle." Xavier says ignoring her. "If you can't tackle in football, then you don't deserve to win."

"Xavier!" Angela yells this time.

"What?!" He replies.

Angela cocks her head over to me. Xavier looks at me and freezes, probably from embarrassment, but I can't blame him. According to some of the school gossip, boys just want to impress me for no good reason. Now Xavier just unknowingly spilled his guts to me about his failure to win a football game. I give him a smile and wave.

"Hiya Britney." Xavier says regaining himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting my personality told to me by a cheap set of magazines."

"Hey," Angela says cutting in, "these magazines weren't cheap. I had to save my allowance to buy them. Come join us Xavier."

Xavier takes a seat right next to me on Angela's bed. I look at him and can't help but remember the little boy who sat next to me at the funeral and offered me tissues when I needed them. I doubt he remembers but I don't think I'll ever forget. He looks back at me and I immediately look away.

"So, what's the question?" Xavier asks Angela.

"If you found out that you were going to die tomorrow, what would you do on your last day which is today?" Angela repeats. Oh crap, I forgot that was the question.

"I thought these teen magazines would be asking what kind of lipstick I wear or which celebrity am I gushing over." Xavier states. I smirk at that. He takes a breath. "I have no clue what I'd do on my last day." He looks at me again. "What about you?"

I look him right back in his blue eyes. I know exactly what'd I do on my last day.

"I would find someone to spend my last moments with and have an adventure with them."

Xavier raises his eyebrows. "That sounds fun. I'd love to join you."

* * *

 ***coughs* FORESHADOWING *coughs***

 **I actually got these questions from quizzes on the internet and these were the questions. Even the death one which really worked.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	79. Britney Braun: Xavier's Bicycle

**I decided to write this chapter since you all were excited to meet Xavier and because I failed a math test; not smart person fail, but failure fail. Yeah, I hate math so much. Why do you think I make fun of it all the time?**

* * *

Britney Braun: Xavier's Bicycle

"You're hard to read." Angela says.

I smile innocently. It's not like I was doing that on purpose now was I? Yeah I was. I totally was. Although some of my answers were true. I just have this comfort knowing that people know nothing about me. I like being mysterious to them.

"Next time, we'll see a professional." I reply as a joke as I grab my backpack. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you need a ride home?" Angela asks. "I'm sure my dad can give you one. You live far and it'll get dark soon."

"Nah, I'll be fine."

Angela looks worried but she nods her head. To my surprise, Angela gives me a hug. I awkwardly return the hug and thank her for inviting me over and feeding my head with the trash in teenage girl magazines. She laughs and says that she'll be happy to do it anytime.

-o-

I exit her house and look at the sun slowly setting. It looks as if it will get dark in about an hour and it'll take double that to get home. I am going to get in so much trouble for coming home in the dark. I'm probably going to get those kidnapping lectures and everyone at the orphanage will go super strict on me because I have been kidnapped before.

I walk down the sidewalk and hear a bicycle bell ringing beside me. I turn around and see Xavier riding his bike. He slows down and begins riding at my walking pace.

"Don't your parents have a thing for their kids biking alone at this time?" I playfully ask him.

He shrugs. "As long as I stay in my neighborhood, they don't care."

I continue walking and he's still biking beside me. I look at him curiously.

"Shouldn't you be biking faster?" I ask.

"If you won't take a ride from my dad, how about I give you a ride?" He offers. "Just like Angela, I care about you getting home safely."

"You drive?"

"I ride a bike."

"Sorry to have to decline your offer, Xavier, but I live way outside your neighborhood."

"Then I'll give you a ride up to my limits."

I give him a face that asks how he's going to give me a ride on his bicycle. He pulls over, steps off his bike, and pats the handlebars. I give him my backpack to wear and I hop on the handlebars. The bike wobbles but Xavier gets back on and he begins pedaling. I admit that this is fun. I swing my legs back and forth.

"I forgot to tell you something." Xavier states. "I liked what you did to Emily's boyfriend."

I roll my eyes. "Don't tell me that you're madly in love with Emily."

Xavier laughs. "No, I liked your response."

I smile.

"So," Xavier continues, "when you said that you would spend your last day on an adventure, what would you do?"

I shrug. "I would probably explore the town at night. New York is big, I'll find something to do. And when the night is close to dawn, I'll just relax and look up at the stars."

"With someone you love."

"Exactly." I think for a bit. "Didn't you say that you wanted to join me?"

"Yeah, why?" He stops and thinks about why I'm asking. His eyebrows rise up as he looks at me. "Are you going to love me in the future?"

My heart stops. I turn around and look down at him. I lightly whack his head and laugh. He continues pedalling.

"I meant that if you want to go on an adventure with me, we're going to have to exit the border of your neighborhood."

"I'm sure I'll have less of a limit by then."

I smirk. I look over my shoulder and see that we're passing his house. Again. That's odd. I already left his house. How can I be passing it again? I look down at Xavier and he gives me a guilty grin.

"Are you taking me in circles?" I ask. "Xavier, I have to get home."

"I am taking you home." He says. I glare at him. "We're just taking the scenic route."

"Ah yes, the scenery of your wealthy Brooklyn neighborhood."

"You could stay for longer and my dad could give you a ride home."

I am actually starting to consider that except I don't really want to reveal that I'm an orphan. Especially since I'm an orphan at a SHIELD orphanage and his dad is Captain America. I look at Xavier and shake my head. He pleads but I turn away from him.

"Can you even see where you're going?" I ask. I turn around and notice that my hair is in his face so I bunch it up and tie it in a messy bun. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't complaining about your hair." Xavier responds. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that you would have warned me if we were heading for a tree."

"True."

I look ahead and my eyes widen. "Xavier - !"

-o-

I roll across someone's lawn and stop on my back. Xavier lands behind me on his stomach. What happened was that at the exact second I turned back around, there was a pesky little squirrel on the path. The second I yelled Xavier's name, he swerved, and we both fell.

"Are you okay?" Xavier asks.

He puts a hand on my arm and I start laughing. And I'm laughing hard. I curl up and look at Xavier who's smiling. He's looking at me like, _'why is this girl laughing? We just fell off a bike'_ I put my hand on the arm that's holding my arm. The bun I tied in my hair has fallen out and is drooping over my face.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"I loved taking the scenic route."

Suddenly, we're both dying of laughter on his neighbors lawn.

* * *

 **I just remembered writing a chapter where Courtney fell off a bike.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	80. Britney Braun: Breaking Curfew

**Sometimes I wonder where I find the time to write these.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Breaking Curfew

I walk back to the orphanage. The sun is way gone but I still walk slowly. I think back to the ride on Xavier's bicycle. It made me feel different. It gave me a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. I got it the exact moment we were lying on his neighbor's lawn and laughing our hearts out. What's the word for that feeling? Is it happiness? I think it is. I was happy and I haven't been for a long time. I owe him for that.

I feel someone touch my arm. Oh god I'm getting kidnapped. I turn around and see that it's only Janice. She has her backpack and she's still wearing her school uniform. That tells me that she hasn't made it home from school yet. What is she doing out here?

"Thank god you're going to get in trouble with me." Janice says huffing for breath. I'm guessing she ran home. "We're both breaking curfew. It's not like it's the first for me and I don't think grounding will affect you at all."

Well, she isn't wrong. What's the worst that grounding will do to me? I see her begin to look at me strangely. It's the kind of strange that says that I'm hiding something she would want to know. Something juicy.

"What?" I ask. "Where have you been?" She asks. "You seem happy. Were you on a date?"

"No." I state. "Where were you? Were you on a date?"

Janice just smirks.

We both enter the orphanage and see Catherine staring us down. I have nothing to hide. I will truthfully tell her where I was because I was at Captain America's house and what's safer than that? I'm at a bigger advantage since Catherine and thenother agents know him and his kids.

"Where were you?" Catherine asks me first. She seems to already know that Janice and I were not together.

"I was at a classmate's house." I respond.

"Who's your classmate?"

"Angela Rogers."

Catherine pauses. She looks at me to make sure that I'm not lying about Angela. I nod my head. In response, she sends me upstairs to my room. I want to wait on the staircase and listen to Janice's interrogation but Marina gives me a look and I head upstairs.

-o-

I sit on my bed flipping through a poetry book. Janice walks in and takes a seat on the corner of my bed. She's changed out of her uniform and is wearing her pajamas. Catherine, Marina, and Dominique were all asking her about her breaking curfew. From what I heard, Janice tried to lie about where she went by saying that she was in the library studying for an upcoming test. Marina said that she was telling a lie. Janice didn't deny that. Dominique asked her who her boyfriend was. Janice said she didn't have a boyfriend. Catherine said that she has access to a lie detector and that's when Janice admitted that she was out with her boyfriend. I'm not surprised that she has a boyfriend. She's a pretty girl who's also incredibly optimistic. Who wouldn't want to date her?

Janice looks at me incredibly giddy. I put my poetry book down beside me.

"You went to Angela's house?" Janice asks. I nod my head. "Did she mention her ex?" I shake my head. "Did you see her family?" I nod my head again. Janice nudges my knee. "Will you talk to me?"

"Yes." I say. "I saw her family. Well, only her twin and her dad. Why?"

"Well, their mom is British and her accent is perfect. They are a hot family." Janice says. I can't help but to nod my head. Her eyes open wide. "Were you with Xavier instead of Angela? I won't tattle."

"No." I hope I'm not turning red. "I was with Angela and Xavier walked in."

Janice lightly hits my leg rapidly. I push her off and she laughs loudly. I don't mention the bicycle part since Janice will squeal and say that either Xavier likes me, I like him, or both.

"So," I start changing the topic, "tell me about your boyfriend. I thought the Agents would've punished you for having one. You know, make you copy down every Psalm and Proverbs in the Bible."

"He goes to my brother school." Janice begins to explain. "We've been together for about three months. He hasn't done anything that I wasn't comfortable with so don't worry. They said that I just need to keep my head focused on studies." Janice rolls her eyes at that one. "But I just had to tell them who my boyfriend was and then they were suddenly cool with it."

"Who's your boyfriend?" I ask her. If the Agents are cool with it, I want to meet this boy.

Janice gasps. "Meet me after school tomorrow."

"Why?"

"A bunch of us are going to the malt shop and then you can meet him."

* * *

 **Janice's boyfriend will be in the next chapter. I would give you a clue as to who he is but you already know him from the other story.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	81. Britney Braun: Girl Like Me

**Oh yes, Janice's boyfriend. Aren't we excited?**

* * *

Britney Braun: Girl Like Me

I am _never_ coming to Janice's school again. First of all, it is crowded mostly with rich white girls. They're all in the same uniform but they still find a way to brag about their outfits. Some girls roll their skirts to the mid-point of their thai which is something I would probably do if I was forced to wear those ugly knee-high kilt-like skirts. I am never telling Emily Stark that she was right about the horrendous uniform. The girls here mostly compare their hairstyles, sparkling jewlery, and their shoes. Then they get picked up in the latest car model by their rich parents. Ugh, rich girls and their _'problems'_.

If I'm looking for Janice in a sea of rich white girls, she would be easy to find. Let's not forget that she's Vietnamese and we're not rich.

After school, some of the boys from the brother school drop by their sister school. Some find their sisters, but the majority find girls. Since I'm an attractive girl in leggings and a long-sleeve, I stand out in this crowd. A lot of boys try to sweet talk me, but I shrug them off because I have my mind on other, more important things. I'm not wasting my time on them.

I finally find Janice and we begin walking together.

"Don't get offended," I start, "but how does a girl like you go to a school like this?"

"A girl like _me_?" Janice repeats. I think she got offended even though I told her not to.

"It's just that the majority of the girls and boys here are white." I state. "Fully white and rich. Wouldn't you need parents of a high status and a big bank account to attend this school?"

"Britney, I'm an intelligent, orphaned, minority girl being raised by _'nuns'_. Not to mention that my former foster family gave me a checkbook with enough tuition for life. This school couldn't say no to me." Janice says. Wow. That is a story. "I would have gone to your school and saved the money, but I want to go to a good college, maybe abroad, and study cosmetology."

"I thought you were going to say something like medicine."

Janice winces. "I can't stand to see blood, or dying people, or crying kids. The list goes on." She changes the topic. "Have you ever been to the malt shop?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"They have the best ice cream floats."

-o-

The first impression I get from the malt shop is a big whiff of sugar and I'm not complaining. This shop is off to a great start. It has this retro vibe, almost like it was pulled from the 1970's. The floor is tiled with bright blue squares, there are pictures of various albums from celebrities like Elvis Presley, the walls are striped pink and yellow, the booths are red, there are bar stools, and the soda is in glass bottles.

It brings back one of the good memories I got from Spain.

Janice and I sit down on a bar stool. She orders two root beer floats and says she'd be right back. I watch as she walks into the bathroom, probably to make herself look nice for her boyfriend. The waiter gives me the two floats. I take a small sip and I feel my mouth bubbling. It is amazing. Who knew ice cream and soda were a good combination?

"Hey." Someone says to me.

I turn around and see a boy my age with shaggy brown hair and matching eyes. I think he goes to the boys private school but he's changed into civvies. There is a chance that he will flirt with me and I'm not going to lie, he is cute.

"Hi there." I reply.

He gives me a smile. "You're Britney Braun, right?"

"The one and only. How do you know me?"

"Who doesnt know you at this point?" He says. Well, he has a point. I have racked up quite a reputation for myself. "One of my friends told me that Janice came in with you." I nod my head. "Where is she?"

"She stepped into the bathroom." I say. I look over and see her walking out. She changed out of her uniform into grey skinny jeans and a solid floral tank top.

Janice makes her way over and hugs the boy who was talking to me. I connect the pieces. I just found her boyfriend.

"It's nice to meet you Britney." Janice's boyfriend says. I smile kindly. "I'm James Pym. Janice speaks a lot about you though."

"I didn't know there were things about me to say." I joke. Janice has known me for as long as I have known me. Note: Janice's boyfriend is James Pym. The Agents like him so there must be something special about him. Wait...special. He could be another one of those special kids. I have been meeting a bunch of them recently.

"Are you kidding?" James asks rhetorically. "Ever since you showed up, you're more spoken about than me. And everyone loves talking about me."

"Well, if they really did, they would still be talking." I take a sip of my float.

James narrows his eyes. I think he hates me but then he smirks.

"I can't find it in me to hate girls." He says. I roll my eyes.

Janice smiles. "I'm so glad you two hit it off."

"Me too." I say.

"Just make sure not to hit me." James says to me with a wink.

* * *

 **So...what do y'all think? I like what I did and if you don't then I don't care.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	82. Britney Braun: Java Chip

**It is officially March Break! My plan is to write eight chapters for eight days for both of my stories but you all know me by now. When have I ever acheived my fanfic goals?**

 **Copyright: Starbucks, I guess?**

* * *

Britney Braun: Java Chip

It's a Saturday morning and I didn't have the tiredness to stay asleep so I woke up, took a shower, and got dressed. The thought of that sounds like I have a productive day planned ahead but in reality I have nothing to do. It's not like I have any friends to go out with or any activities to do. Maybe I can just stay in my room and ignore all the younger orphans. I have done that every other weekend so why not today as well? I doubt they would want to have fun with me anyways? Our definitions of 'fun' differ by a lot.

Janice comes into my room which surprises me since I thought she would be out with friends or her boyfriend.

"Have you ever been to Starbucks?" Janice asks me.

"No." I reply. "Don't you need money to go there?"

"A lot of it and I'm broke." Janice says. "Usually James buys it for me. Anyways, Tiana gave me a website and we can make one of their secret frappucinos."

For those of you who don't know about Starbucks' secret frappucinos, they're the frappucinos that exist but not in the shop. You can still order them and the barista can still make them for you but to most of the world, they're not real. Janice is really happy right now and I don't mean to kill her spirit by narrowing my eyes, completely unamused by that idea.

"How is it a secret if Tiana found it on the Internet?" I ask her. Janice doesn't think of an answer. "I would rather buy it than make it myself."

Now it's Janice who narrows her eyes at me.

"Will you make it with me?" Janice asks. "It'll give you something to do and I can't drink a whole blender."

"Are we allowed to?"

"Will that stop you?"

Janice has a point. Not being allowed to do something won't stop me from doing it. I get up and decide to join her.

-o-

Lucky for Janice and I, the Agents are busy dealing with an adoption in their office so they won't notice us. We walk into the kitchen, passing the younger kids who are playing with puzzles or watching television. I reach into the bottom cupboard and pull out the blender as Janice pulls out all the ingredients.

"Let's start the Java Chip Frappucino." Janice says. She pulls out a small sheet of yellow paper from her pocket which I assume is the recipe. "One and a half cup of ice."

"How appetizing." I say sarcastically. I grab the ice cube tray and dump it into the blender. Was that one and a half cups, I don't know.

I pour three-quarters of a cup of milk as Janice pours a quarter of a cup of cream. I didn't listen to what measurement Janice said for the chocolate syrup but I just poured a lot of it.

Janice opens a packet of pudding. I had no clue that the soft sound of opening pudding is some kind of homing beacon for little children because they all came running in. They look at us with their beady little eyes. Janice looks down at the pudding cup in her hands and then at me.

"I have no clue what to do." Janice whispers to me.

"You're not allowed to have pudding." One of the kids says to Janice.

One of the rules in the orphanage is that we're not allowed to gorge on junk food during the day. The only time we're allowed dessert is after dinner and it's usually something measly like one tiny cup of pudding.

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask the kid. "It's not like we can give you one because if we're not allowed to have pudding, then neither are you."

"We're telling." All the kids chant.

"I don't get it." I whisper to Janice. "What did we do to them to receive this treatment?"

"Here." Janice gives the kid the pudding cup. She begins handing out the pudding cups to all the children. "Don't tell anyone."

All the kids smile amd scurry out of the kitchen. I stare at Janice.

"You are way too nice. You need to show the kids who's boss around here." I tell her.

"I'm not even in charge around here." Janice replies. I pause because she has a point.

We continue our recipe. Janice adds three pudding cups. I'm glad we still had some left after Janice succumbed to pressure from a child and gave them all away.

"Now," Janice read, "add five tablespoons of chocolate chips."

I dump the whole package.

Janice adds the coffee part since she doesn't trust my portions. She puts the lid on the blender and starts it. I grab two glasses and once it's done, Janice pours it in our glasses. This time, Janice allows me to put on the whipped cream. I do so and she puts the straws in.

We clink glasses and take a sip. We both laugh. It's not Starbucks, but it's still good.

* * *

 **For your information, that drink is apparently from Starbuck's secret menu. I got the recipe from the internet. If only I could get sponsored for writing chapters. Then I could make a profit.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	83. Britney Braun: Piercing

**I might be taking a time jump in the story soon.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Piercing

"Please Marina..." I beg.

I follow her around the orphanage, through every hallway, and up and down the staircase several times. I followed her and I begged. Even when she had to take a phone call, I would wait for her to hang up the phone, and then I would continue to beg. I hope I get to the point where I annoy her. I'm not being annoying on purpose, it's just that if I got my way, I wouldn't have to be a pain in the ass.

"Britney, I have told you this for an hour straight: no." Marina states.

"C'mon Marina, all I need is a yes from you since Catherine and Dominique said no. Some cash would be nice as well."

"Britney," Marina says in her reasoning tone, "Catherine and Dominique are my partners and fellow agents. We share the same position and view-points on the orphans in the orphanage. Don't forget that you're one of ours. If they told you 'no', what makes you think I will say anything different?"

"Because I'm your favorite?"

"No."

"Because I'm sad?"

"No."

"Because I'm a teenage girl?"

"No."

-o-

Well that was a bust. It's not like I was asking for a car or a yacht. I just want a pair of earrings and to get my ears pierced. I'm a teenage girl who wants to get her ears pierced, where is the crime in that? I know people who got their ears pierced when they were babies, what is stopping them from letting me? Wait, why don't I just pierce my ears myself? No, I don't mean go to the shop myself because I'm flat broke. I'm sure there are DIY's somewhere. No, I have a better idea.

I knock on Janice's partially open door. She turns around and is happy to see me.

"I need a favor." I state.

"Anything." Janice replies. "What is it?"

"How did you get your ears pierced?" I start off by asking her.

Janice raises a hand and lightly brushes the small silver hoop hanging in her ear. I nod my head. That's exactly what I mean.

"My former foster family let me." She says. Well that's a bust. I was kind of hoping that the Agents let her so that I can use it against them. "I had my ears pierced back in Spain."

"Right..." I mutter. "Anyways, what is it you wanted to study again?"

"Cosmetology."

"I knew that. How would you like to pierce my ears."

Janice squeals with excitement. There's my solution.

"Wait," I say, "you know how to do it yourself, right?"

"Of course. I've just never done it on someone."

Oh boy, what have I just walked into?

-o-

Janice decides to do this outside, in the orphanage's backyard. I sit on the slide and see Janice rushing out. She dumps out the contents in her small bag and spaces them out. I am a bit confused by her supplies and why she needs them.

Janice starts by putting some ice cubes in a plastic sandwich bag and wrapping those baggies with a paper towel. She does that twice.

"Hold these at your ears." Janice instructs.

I hold two bags of ice at both of my earlobes. Janice says that it's supposed to make my ears feel numb so when she pierces it, there would be no pain, but I don't even feel the coldness of the ice.

"Is your ear numb?" Janice asks.

"Yes." I lie.

"Okay." Janice removes the ice pack from one ear.

Janice opens her pencil eyeliner and stretches out my earlobe. I feel her dab a tiny dot. Janice hands me a pin cushion and instructs me to hold it directly behind my earlobe. Next, Janice takes out a needle from a small box. She takes out a lighter and starts a flame. I don't even ask where she got a lighter. She holds the tip of the needle right above the open flame.

"Get the towel." Janice says. I reach for the hard, gritty facecloth. "Bite on it."

"Why?" I ask. Her eyes never leave the flame.

"I don't want you to scream from pain or else I will scream."

I scoff. "I'm sure I can handle the pain."

"Do it."

"I'll be fine. Trust me."

Janice hesitates but trusts me. Once the needle is heated, she holds it with the point right at the surface of my ear. I can feel her hand shaking a bit. She regulates her breathing. I give Janice a calming smile and a little laugh to make herself relax. About two seconds later, I feel the needle poke through my earlobe. I try not to be surprised by the pain that I clearly wasn't expecting. Instead of screaming in pain to avoid an _'I told you so'_ lecture from Janice, I bite down on my tongue, hard. I taste a bit of my own blood.

Janice quickly dabs at the hole with a damp paper towel before she puts in a small stud earring. A bit of me is enlightened with the small stud in my ear, especially since I went behind the Agents' backs to do so.

"Oh my god I did it!" Janice exclaims. I'm glad she's proud of herself. "Now for the other one."

Janice and I repeat what we did earlier with the first ear. Janice points the needle at my ear and is about to pierce is but she stops when she hears Marina calling for us.

"Hurry." I whisper.

"I can't rush this." Janice replies. "I'll do it another time."

"Give me the needle, I'll do it myself."

"Britney." Janice says as Marina calls for us again. "You can't."

"Watch me."

I grab the needle from her. I stand up and estimate where the middle of my ear is. Janice and Marina are yelling at me but for different reasons. I take a quick breath, clench my teeth and stomach, and just stab the needle in my ear. I scream and say something vulgar just as Marina appears and crosses her arms at us, but mostly me.

-o-

"Was it right to go behind our backs?" Marina asks.

I stand in the bathroom, right in front of the mirror, as I wash off all the blood from my hands, my mouth, and my hair. Marina is leaning against the wall behind me.

"Of course not, but it was fun and that's all that matters." I respond. Marina doesn't react even though she probably wants to slap me.

"Britney, you can live without earrings. You don't need them in your life."

"I know." I respond. I turn around to face her. I bunch up my hair and show off my cute, little studs. "All the more reason to want them. Admit it Marina, I look great with them."

* * *

 **I want my second earlobe piercing. I want it really bad.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	84. Britney Braun: Dear Future Self Part 1

**Check out my new Wanda/Pietro short story when you're done reading this!**

 **Note: there has been a mini time jump which Britney will explain but I felt as if I needed to tell you myself.**

 **Note Again: this hints to a chapter in The Story of Emily Stark**

 **Note Again: Parts two and three will be published way later, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Dear Future Self Part One

A couple months later and I am still in New York. Nothing has happened and when I say nothing, I really mean that nothing interesting or moving has occurred.

I am still in school and I still hate it but nonetheless, I'm glad it's almost over. Sadly, there's still high school to suffer through. If you hadn't guessed, I will be attending some public high school. I don't remember what it's called but most of my class is going there.

I haven't had an encounter with Loki nor Amora. Not even in my dreams. Even though my life was in danger with them around, it gave me something fun to do. Sure, my recent life has been feeling normal and safe but I've come to realize that it's been kind of boring. I miss the thrill it gave me. I miss all the running.

-o-

I sit in class, bored out of my mind. Ms. Phillips hands out a sheet of blank printer paper to everyone. She instructs us to clear our desks except for the sheet of paper and any writing utensil. I pull out a thin green sharpie and pop off the cap. The most exciting thing that has happened to me in the past couple of months was buying a package of rainbow sharpies. If you think that event was boring, then I will skip sharing what else happened.

"Soon, you'll all be starting the new chapters in your lives." Ms. Philips says. I know she means high school but I'm not excited. "What I want you to do is to write a letter to their future self on what they want their future to be like."

Oh, I know what happens to me. I can already picture my letter: _Dear Future Self, did your cousin kill you yet?_ I'm seriously going to write that. Let's see if I'll be alive in the future to read it.

"These letter will be mailed to you during your junior year." Ms. Philips explains. "Right before your next chapter. Feel free to express your imagination or be serious. For all I care, you can write a sentence. And note, I will be reading your letters before I place them in the envelope."

Well there goes my first draft. If she did read that, how much help will she think I need? Would she call my orphanage? Great, now I have to think of another letter.

It isn't fair. My classmates can literally pick and choose what they want to do with their lives. I can't. I have to live with the fact that my cousin will kill me and I have known that for as long as I can remember. It's not like I have much of a past to base my letter off of.

What do I really want in life? What have I always wanted? Out of everything that has happened, what can I still ask for? What can I still get out of life?

I look at the rest of my class who are already handing in their letters. How did they come up with their letters so quick? Why is mine way harder than it needs to be?

Why am I asking myself so many questions?

Okay. I'm going to stop.

I watch Ms. Phillips read my classmates letters. There are the letters of Angela, Apollo, Merida, Daniel, Emily, and Xavier to which she gives a bright smile to. Of course they get a smile. They're always smiling.

I look down at my paper. It's mostly blank except with the date in the top right corner and 'Dear Future Self,' all in beautiful green cursive. Who knew that a stupid sentence can give me writers block?

When I look around and see that I'm one of the last kids left, I begin scribbling whatever comes to mind. I finish the letter and realize that I took up most of the page. I proofread it as I head up to hand it in.

 _Dear Future Self,_

 _When I'm older, tell me it gets better. I'm tired of being with people who don't want me but one thing I really want to know is if I ever meet my father, whoever the hell he is. My mother is someone I would rather never want to see again, but she's not the point of this. I want to know why my father abandoned me and allowed me to go through hell. I want to feel loved but most of all, I want an answer to why this happened to me of all people._

 _⁃ Britney Braun_

I can't believe I wrote that. I give it to her and she reads it. Ms. Phillips gives me a shocked expression and I just give her a nright smile so none of my classmates who are watching question anything. I sit back in my seat and act normally.

That's the letter that will get sent to my future self. The real question is whether I will receive it or not.

* * *

 **The funny part is that she did meet her future self but she doesn't seem to remember that. Another funny thing is that she did meet her father even though she has no clue of that.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, amd Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	85. Britney Braun: Freshman Year

**Note: there has been a time jump just to keep the story moving**

 **This is based off of my life.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Freshman Year

My head is spinning. I think I'm about to throw up.

Freshman year is off to a loud and crowded start. There are more people here than at my elementary school. I haven't seen one familiar face at all. People seem to recognize me, but I have no clue who they are. That's the problem with being well-known or popular: people know you but you don't know them in return.

I look at my crumpled timetable in my hand. My first set of classes are gym, art, English, and Spanish. I smile at that. I can actually get high grades. Then I look at my second set of classes which are math, science, geography, and business. Why am I in business? Ah, the classes I will fail.

Whatever. I'll be fine.

I walk down several hallways in order to find my locker. I have no clue where I'm going and am too proud to ask for directions. After twenty minutes of endless wandering, I find my locker. I don't find a purpose to open it since there's nothing in it and I have nothing to put in it so I just slap on my lock. When I come back tomorrow, I will not remember where my locker is.

"Britney!" I hear someone yell.

I turn to where the sound was coming from and see Merida Barton and Daniel Banner. Their lockers are adjacent to each other and in the same section as mine. It all makes sense to me now. Our last names are Barton, Banner, and Braun. The lockers are in alphabetical order.

"Merida! Daniel!" I yell back the same way.

Thank god they're not into hugs because I've seen people hugging all day. It's part of the reason why I got so nauseous. I didn't understand why some people were actually crying. I was crying in my head for the reason that I don't want to be here.

"How was you summer?" Daniel asks me.

"Lame." I reply. "School isn't any better though."

"Show me your timetable." Merida says. I pass my wrinkled sheet to her. She shows Daniel and they both scan it.

"I have science with you." Daniel says. Oh yay, I have science with one of the smartest people I've ever met. Now I'll look even more stupid for failing that class.

"I have gym and art." Merida says bitterly. "I didn't even sign up for art."

"Then switch out." Daniel tells her.

"Are you kidding me?" Merida questions. "I would love to throw paint at other people."

I open my mouth in shock even though I should've expected that. If Merida is in my art class and plans to throw paint at everyone, I will be excited to show up. I will be excited to throw paint and get it splattered on me.

"Believe me Britney," Merida says, "these will be the best years of your life."

I can't tell if she's being serious or not.

"I doubt it..." I mutter.

"Spend it with us and maybe you'll change that answer." Merida says to me as she playfully throws her arm around Daniel's shoulders.

I bite my bottom lip and shrug my shoulders. "I'm going to take a raincheck on that offer."

-o-

I take a turn in the hall and immediately crash into someone. Way to go me, just crash into strangers. I might as well should've stayed home and avoided all this embarrassment. I take a look at who I crash into and am glad that it's another familiar face. Thank god I'm finding all of them.

"Xavier." I state happily.

"Britney." He replies kind of flustered. I can tell that he wants to say more but nothing comes out.

"Can't come up with a sentence?" I kid with him. "C'mon Xavier, I've seen you smooth talk with girls. I'm no different."

"I think my sister is looking for you." Xavier says avoiding what I just said. "And for your information, I am not _smooth talking_ with girls, I am simply being nice."

"Same difference if you ask me." I say. "Show me your timetable."

Xavier hands me his timetable. I look at it mostly to see his choice of classes. They're mostly the same classes as mine but not at the same time as mine.

"I have English with you." I say. "That's about it."

"How fun." Xavier responds. "What are you doing in business?"

"I have no clue. If it were all up to me, I would not want to go to school at all."

"Spend your days with me and I think you'll change your mind."

I smirk wildly at him. "I'll get back to you on that."

* * *

 **If anything, this is what my first day of school was like. Awkward and confusing while seeing some people I know.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	86. Britney Braun: Pom Poms

**Hooray! 200 reviews!**

 **It's not that I have insomnia, I'm just not tired.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Pom Poms

"I found you!" I hear Angela yell fom down the hall as she runs up to me and gives me a hug. I can recognize her voice from anywhere because it sounds like sunshine.

I feel as if I'm an awkward hugger because of my big chest and not knowing what to do with my arms. Sometimes my arms just stay by my side or strangely stradle on top of the person hugging me. This time, I'm just patting Angela's back. I think that's what you do.

"I have been looking for you for three days." Angela tells me as if it's my fault that I was not able to be found in those three days.

"Yeah, I know." I respond pulling her off of me. "Xavier told me three days ago."

"Did he tell you why?"

"I don't think he was able to." I remember him fumbling over what to say. I did most of the talking. Oh that Xavier...

"Okay good. Please tell me your available after school today."

"Well," I start, "considering that I have no social life, no boyfriend, nor the intention of doing any of my homework, one would say that I am free. Why?"

"Try out for cheerleading with me."

Those were the worst six words I have ever heard in my life...and I have received death threats from my own mother. Can you imagine me as a cheerleader? Can anyone? Sure, I look the part because I have a killer body that can work any skimpy outfit and boys always turn their eyes towards me but I lack the personality. Wait, scratch that, I have the bitchy component down. I just lack the pep and motivation.

I haven't even responded to Angela's invitation and she's already begging. I like that she already knows that I'm going to decline. I try to avoid looking at her big, pleading, blue eyes, but can't help myself. I roll my eyes.

"Fine." I respond uninterested. Angela cheers happily. "But that doesn't mean I'm making the squad."

-o-

Someone kill me. Please. Where's that cousin when you'd need him? I would rather be dead than at cheerleading tryouts but for some reason, I don't have the heart to say no to Angela Rogers. Do you want to know why? It's for a simple reason: she's Angela Rogers. Nobody can say no to her.

The other girls here are the ones that I look like and the ones people assume I am personality wise. If anything, these are the people I would want to run over with a truck. Tiana is here too. I don't know why but if she tells me that Angela recruited her, then she doesn't need to further explain.

Us, _wannabe cheerleaders_ , stand in a straight line across the football field. Angela is on my right and Tiana is on my left. Three older girls stand in front of us wearing cheerleader uniforms. I'm guessing that they're some of the current cheerleaders in this school. I'm also guessing that the one walking back and forth with her hair in a tight ponytail on top of her head and a piece of bubble gum in her mouth is the current head cheerleader.

"Listen up freshmen," the head cheerleader starts. Man, her voice is annoying me. I can't imagine hearing it over and over while she recites cheers. "We will be selecting ten of you for our team. If you are picked, then you will find out the next morning when you are mandatory to pick up your uniform. If you aren't picked, then it sucks to be you."

I smirk. Her voice may be irritating but I think I can grow to like her.

"You will be asked to perform one of our signature routines." The head cheerleader continues as her two helpers start handing out pom poms. I never understood pom poms. "We will show you the routine once and then you'll be expected to peform it back. And we will be taking notes based off of your performance."

The three of them start the routine. I am no expert in the cheerleader terminology but there is a lot of hip shaking, leg kicking, high jumping, hair flipping, body flipping, arm twirling, flying pom poms, amd worst of all, peppy cheering. That's a lot to take in. I really shouldn't have shown up to tryouts since I have no clue how to do gymnastics.

"Your turn!" The head cheerleader exclaims. "Five, six, seven, eight!"

I start the routine. If there is one thing I learned from being Courtney Brown, it's that if you fake whatever you're doing, people will believe it to be real. It seems to be working so far. I still hate this. I'm not even sure I'm doing the right moves in the right order but I don't care. As long as Angela and Tiana are doing them right so nobody notices me

When that dreaded period is up, I hand back my pom poms and run to get my bag. I can't wait to get home and try to forget that this ever happened.

"What's your name?" The head cheerleader asks me. Is she really talking to me?

"Britney Braun." I reply.

"You and the girls next to you did an excellent job."

I smile. Crap. One of the things I failed to acknowledge from the Courtney Brown lesson was that I was good at faking whatever it was that I was faking.

-o-

It's the next morning. I dragged my tired ass to school. I was so close to completely forgetting about the cheerleading tryout, so freaking close, but then Angela found me in the hallway. I spotted her smile in a gigantic crowd. I swear, this girl has some sort of gift for finding my location and making herself noticable without trying.

"We did it!" Angela exclaims.

"Did what?" I question.

"We made the squad!" Angela cheers. She hands me my uniform. It's a short skirt with a matching short top. Perfect.

I fake a smile and pretend to be all happy. I seem to be doing extremely well in the field of faking things. Oh look at me, I'm a cheerleader now. I finally have a hobby, I finally have something to do with my life. I am completely against the idea of being a cheerleader but I will remain on the squad because I have a habit of always doing things that I know are wrong for me.

* * *

 **I think I am further evolving her character into being more of the crazy/psychotic Britney Braun. You can see that she's being more sarcastic and open about her death and her mother. It's actually kind of psychopathic.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	87. Britney Braun: Short Skirt

**Oh ideas, where are you?**

* * *

Britney Braun: Short Skirts

"Where are you going?" Catherine asks Janice.

"Out." Janice replies.

It's a lovely Saturday afternoon. I, again, have no plans so I am sitting on the living room couch reading a book of poetry. Lucky for me, I have a perfect view of Catherine for when she's going to tell Janice that she can't leave the house. Such quality entertainment! I get it almost everyday.

"In a black sleeveless top, leggings, and wedges?" Catherine questions. "Are you going out with James?"

"No." Janice responds. This time, I can't tell if she's lying or not. The suspense builds.

"Then take Britney with you."

"What?!" Janice and I exclaim. I thought I was just an innocent viewer in all this.

I storm up to the two of them. If Janice is lying and she was actually planning to go on a date with James, I won't feel right about being that awkward third wheel. You know, I have my morals too.

"Problem?" Catherine asks Janice. Catherine is a SHIELD agent, she knows how to play this game and get her way in the end.

I look at Janice and see that she's already looking at me. Janice shakes her head saying that there's no problem with me coming along. I roll my eyes and trudge upstairs to change out of my comfortable tee and sweats. I can't believe I'm being forced to leave the house. Oh Janice, why must I suffer for you?

-o-

I walk downstairs again after spending thirty minutes choosing what to wear. I expected to take longer but since I have no boy to impress nor any information as to how the night will go, I picked my outfit based on two characteristics: Janice's outfit and the first thing I could find in my closet related to the former. I am wearing a solid hot pink top with cap sleeves and a black skirt (which will become a mini skirt after I leave the orphanage). Catherine gives us a lecture about safety amd curfew. I nod my head every fifteen to twenty seconds to make it look like I'm listening. Finally, she lets us go.

Janice and I start walking down the street.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I begin to roll up my skirt. "Are you going on a date? Because if you are, I will keep myself busy and we can just meet up later."

"We are going to a party." Janice says. I note that she included me in that. "My boyfriend will be there because it's a private school party. Nobody will kick you out."

"Of course they won't. I put on a skirt."

-o-

We arrive at the party. To me, it's odd to see the private school kids outside of their ties and plaid skirts. Nobody minds that I'm here, especially the boys. The girls kind of mind because the eyes of their boys are on my ass. I knew the skirt was a great choice. I stay with Janice and see her boyfriend James coming over. He wraps his arm Janice and gives me a smile.

"Congrats on making the cheerleading squad." James says.

"Oh, thanks for a reminding me." I reply sarcastically. "I just love jumping around in a short skirt."

He laughs. I walk off to somewhere else so they can have some alone time. I came here to party, not to chaperone Janice's date. I excuse myself through the dance floor. I reach the other end and a boy offers me a drink. I look at him and take the plastic red cup in my hand.

"It's fruit punch." The boy says.

I bring the cup up closer to my mouth, stop, and look at the boy again. I wouldn't be surprised if someone spiked the punch nor would I be complaining.

"I don't know..." I mutter. "I got a very strict and detailed lecture about accepting strange things from strange boys before I was allowed to come."

"Do I seem like that type of boy?"

"Yes." I say. Since I have nothing to lose, I chug the whole cup and hand it back to him. I think I taste alcohol in there but who cares.

I shimmy my way back to the dance floor. I don't know why I was hesitant on showing up, this party is a blast. Who knew I could dance with five boys at once. To think that I am at a party of a school that I don't even go to and I am the life of the party. Who would've thought it?

-o-

Hours after, my feet are killing. Many people were asking how it was possible for me to dance with everyone and not pass out from all the fruit punch. Also, because I am technically Janice's chaperone ordered by Catherine, I know that it is my responsibility to get home on time. That, and I am not getting Janice in trouble.

I find Janice getting intimate with James. I abruptly walk up to them.

"Hey Britney," James says, "you can join us if you like."

"Maybe next time." I respond. I look at Janice. "We have to go."

We say goodbye to James and make our way out of the party. We begin to rush home. Once we reach the orphanage, I check the time and see that we're about five minuts early from curfew. I pull down my skirt and Janice fixes herself as well. I look at her and immediately see a reddish purple mark on Janice's neck.

"Janice, your boyfriend gave you a devil's kiss." I tell her. Janice looks at me in shock as she feels for it. "I am so telling on you." I don't plan to, I'm just kidding around. "But if they see that, you really will get in trouble."

Janice laughs. "Good thing I own a lot of concealer."

* * *

 **If you are surprised that they are all doing this when they're still so young, I'll have you know that people were doing it way worse when I was a freshman.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	88. Britney Braun: Au Naturel

**Oh look, a snippet from my life.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Au Naturel

I think gym class will be easy for me. Isn't it just running? I don't mean to be cocky, but I am an expert in running. I am always running away from something, aren't I?

The only issue is that nobody told me that the girls change room was also a strip club. The purpose of a gym change room is to change from your clothes into the gym uniform, not to dance around in your bra and thong while swinging around your shirt. I came to change, not for a kinky performance.

"Join us Britney!" One of the girls chants. "You have a hot body!"

I roll my eyes and shake my head. If I ever want to join a strip club, hit me on the head really hard.

"Do you wear bra stuffers?" Another girl asks me.

My brain blanks out. I have no clue what bra stuffers are. I would ask what they are but I don't want to look stupid. I break the phrase 'bra stuffers' apart. Are they asking me if I stuff my bra to make my boobs look bigger? If anything, stuffing a bra sounds like a waste of time and money.

"No." I respond. "These are au naturel."

I give her a hair flip as I saunter out of the change room.

-o-

My gym class is all girls and we are currently lined up in a straight line across the gym floor. My gym teacher is a woman who is a bit older than I expected. She gives us a short lecture about how the year will go. I try to listen but I really don't want to. The main jist of it is that if we participate and be active, we'll get a good grade. I tie up my hair in a high ponytail on top of my head. I make sure it's tight.

"Today, we'll be starting with the beep test." My teacher says. "I just want to have an idea on how physically fit you are."

"The what?" I whisper to the girl next to me.

"The beep test." The girl repeats. "We basically have to run back and forth in the gym. The only catch is that we have to make it to the othr side before the beep."

That sounds possible. I think I can make it.

My teacher starts playing the beep test soundtrack. The second the first beep plays, everyone starts walking. I copy them. Once they start jogging, I do that, and then it turns into a run.

I am still kind of confused on how this test works. I see some of the girls stop running and sit out. They look exhausted. Didn't this test just start? Is it strange that I'm not tired? I tap the wall and continue running. I have no clue what stage we're at or what we're supposed to go up to.

"Move faster ladies!" My gym teacher yells.

After another tap on the wall, I hear one of my classmates collapse due to an asthma attack. That's frightening but also hilarious.

The gym is getting really hot. While running, I shake my shirt to cool off. I look beside me on both sides and see that including myself, there are only five girls still running. I am not sure what stage we're at. Thinkng that this whole test is basically running in circles is kind of making me dizzy but I can manage this.

"That's it ladies!" My teacher exclaims proudly. "Stage eight!"

Is that a good thing? I'm not so sure. Although considering that I'm the top percentage of the class to make it this far, I would say that I'm doing a good job. I had no clue that I was this physically fit. Sure, I have a great body, but I had no clue that I am athletic. Oh yeah, there's also the cheerleading squad. Oh god...

This music is annoying. Apparently it's supposed to make me motivated to run, but I want to rip out my own hair. It is literally techno music from the seventies. I don't have a music taste, but I have a distaste for it and this is why.

"Stage nine!"

How exciting! Not really. This is getting boring. When I said I missed running, I meant running away from something. Call me crazy but I'd prefer running if something was chasing me? You know? It would give me a purpose to run in the first place.

The music stops. I decide to stop running even though I could totally keep going. I look around and see that I'm the only one standing in the middle of the gym. The other girls are sitting against the wall, completely red, and some are fighting weakly for the water fountain just outside the hall.

I look at my teacher to explain the scenario. She smiles and gives me a slow clap.

"Congrats - " she pauses and then I realize why.

"Britney Braun." I say.

"Congrats Britney Braun. You are the only girl in the class to make it to stage ten. And look at you, you barely broke a sweat."

I smile awkwardly. I can feel my class burning daggars at me with their eyes. Oh look at me, I can run back and forth and you can't. It's not really that much of an achievement when you put it like that.

* * *

 **We ran the beep test twice and I failed both times. I failed by a lot. I wasn't even close to passing.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	89. Britney Braun: Orientation Camp Day 1

**EIGHT CHAPTERS IN EIGHT DAYS WAS SUCCESSFUL!**

 **This was something I did as a freshman and I am writing it because I knew that Britney would despise everything about it.**

 **Copyright: Just Dance 2**

* * *

Britney Braun: Orientation Camp Day One

For once, I would rather be at the orphanage. I am going to be stuck at this living hell for three days and two nights. Why do the Agents hate me so much? I obey them, I do my chores, I respect the younger orphans no matter how annoying they are, yet here I am. I didn't have to come to this, I could've stayed home. Now I'm stuck in the wilderness with the rest of my freshman class with no hope of returning home on my own or escaping.

I am at my freshman orientation camp.

Because I am a cheerleader, I am expected to _be_ a cheerleader. I am supposed to, quote, _'represent'_. I am supposed to sing along to all the corny camp songs and be super cheery which you all know is everything I hate.

Are there bears in these woods? If there are, I would beg for one to eat my face off. I brought treats from home as a bribe.

I drag my suitcase up the rocky hill, which is frustrating me, and I make it to my cabin. I open the door and see my two counselors (who are senior girls) and the rest of the girls in my cabin (who I have never seen before in my life). I get to my assigned bunk bed and take the top bunk.

"Okay girls," one of my counselors says, "welcome to camp! This will be the best three days of your life!"

I highly doubt that.

"Before you all unpack, we will be going to the mess hall for a snack." The second counselor says. I wasn't going to unpack to begin with. It'll save time for when I would have to repack all my stuff at the end.

-o-

I maneuver around the mess hall with an apple in my hands. I hear some murmuring of some gossip that involves my absolute _favorite_ person in the world: Emily Stark. I creep over to another snack table and grab a granola bar. As I open it and take a bite, I hear it all.

Emily Stark dumped her boyfriend.

I personally couldn't care less about what Emily Stark does in her life, but I can infer that a lovely Daniel Banner is screaming for joy wherever he can find a vast of openess in the woods so monody can hear him. To be honest, Emily could've done _way_ better to begin with. I walk around the mess hall and make idle chit chat with other freshmen. Suddenly everyone goes silent when Emily arrives and looks right at her. I roll my eyes. Way to be subtle everyone.

I look at Emily. She seems fine. Really fine. It's almost as if that breakup didn't affect her at all. Everyone goes back to normal as Emily grabs a small package of cookies. I walk up to her.

"I heard about your breakup." I say. What a perfect way to start the conversation.

"Are you going to apologize? Or feel bad for me?" Emily questions. She kind of sounds sarcastic.

"Of course not, we're not friends." I reply with zero sarcasm. "I'm just glad you're doing something right in your life."

"What is your deal?"

"You finally opened your eyes and realized that you have wasted your time with an ass."

"I think you're wasting your time talking to me."

I laugh a little. I take a package of cookies and walk off.

-o-

Apparently nobody told me that part of our orientation camp was for each cabin to create a dance number in two hours that will be performed in front of everyone. My cabin counselors picked the song 'Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'. It has this Bollywood vibe and that's why my entire cabin is wearing black leggings, a black tank top, a shimmering scarf with bangles tied around our waists, a red jewel right in the middle of our two eyebrows, and a whole ton of body glitter. I swear, each girl in my cabin had to go through a canister of body spray.

I wanted to be one of the girls in the back, but because I am a cheerleader, I'm supposed to be in the center. God being a cheerleader is already stressful and practice hasn't even started. Now look at me, I'm the centerpiece of a dance routine for freshmen.

The routine starts with all of us crouched on the floor. Our shoulders are swaying to the music.

"Jai Ho!" My fellow cabin girls and I chant as we all stand.

We jump on our toes and allow our arms to sway in a mystical way along with our hips. We point our fingers to the audience almost as if to lure them into our trap. Well, I can tell you that it's working for the boys.

My cabin spins around in circles making our scarves open up. We remove them from our waists and cleverly cover our faces with a layer of it. We wave the scarves around.

"Jai Ho!" We all chant again as we throw our scarves in the air signifying the end of the dance.

-o-

I walk to the side and grab a bottle of water. I turn around and see Xavier smiling at me. I smile back at him.

"Your dance was amazing." He compliments. "I recorded the whole thing."

"This body glitter will take forever to wash out." I comment. "What about your cabin's dance number?"

Xavier shrugs. "It's mostly us guys showing off our biceps."

My eyebrows shoot up. I tap his arm and it is hard as a rock. I wouldn't mind watching that dance number and recording it. Maybe camp isn't all that bad.

"It's actually embarassing." Xavier says trying to wipe the grin from my face.

"No it isn't." I respond.

"Britney, I can't dance."

"Neither can I." I tell him honestly. "But look at how well I did. My cabin put me in the center of the group and you recorded it."

Xavier has no way to counteract that argument. I give him a smirk.

* * *

 **My cabin had to do a dance number to some Spice Girls song and it was the most embarassing thing I have ever done. I completely forgot about it until I wrote this chapter.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorotes, and Recommendations are alwyas accepted :D**


	90. Britney Braun: Orientation Camp Day 2

**Now that school is coming back, most of my time will be devoted to crying and studying.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Orientation Camp Day Two

It is day two at the horrendous camp.

I find myself starting the day in the mess hall looking for breakfast. I search for something appetizing to eat. Nothing here amuses me. I want waffles and syrup, not soft toast and warm butter. I decide to reach for an apple when I see someone grab for the exact apple as me. I pull my hand back and see that it's Daniel Banner.

"Oh hello there." I say delightfully giving him the apple we both wanted and taking another one.

"Hey Britney." He casually responds. "How are you finding camp so far? Meet anyone new and interesting?"

"Camp is making me sleep-deprived." I respond. "The only people I met annoy me. How about you?"

"You get annoyed easily, don't you?"

"Be lucky Daniel, you don't annoy me."

"I'm honored."

I remember something that I know I want to hear his thoughts on.

"How are you feeling about the newly single Emily Stark?" I ask him. "You must be really happy."

Daniel nods his head with a grin. I smile back. I don't think I have it in me to dislike him in any way even if his taste in girls isn't that good. If being liked by me in a platonic way was a prize, he would be first place. Actually, him and Angela would be first place because they're so damn likable. I could hate them for that but I don't see a point in doing so.

"Oh, I forgot I had to tell you something." Daniel says. "Apollo is looking for you."

"Apollo Foster?" I question. Daniel nods. "I haven't spoken to him at all since school started. What could he possibly want with me?"

Daniel shrugs. "He says that you brought something to camp that he'd like."

Crap.

-o-

Maybe I can hide in my cabin for the rest of the time here to avoid Apollo finding me. I can tell my counsellors that I have a cough and it's recommended for me to stay indoors or even better, they'd send me home to avoid getting other people sick with my fake disease. Or I can find that bear that I am positive is lurking in the woods.

What am I so worried about? This is Apollo Foster we're talking about. He has no significant meaning to me. He won't hurt me - at least not here. It's not like he -

"Britney!"

Whoever that was, that scream totally caught me off guard. I ended up screaming. My natural self-defense instinct kicked in and I ended up throwing a fist at whoever it was.

Apollo laughs as he holds my wrist in his hand. I yank my wrist back and actually punch him in the arm this time. To think that you don't speak to someone for a whole lot of time and this is how they welcome you back in their life.

"You're funny Britney." Apollo tells me.

"You're not." I respond. "Nobody scares me."

"Nobody?" He questions raising an eyebrow only because I realized that he just scared me.

"Well, maybe one person but he's classified."

Apollo goes with it. "Okay then."

I get back to the main topic. "I ran into Daniel this morning at the mess hall. Why do you need me?"

"You have something I'd like."

"You're not going to ask with 'please'?"

"Would you do the same for me?"

He has a point. "Probably not. What is it exactly you need?"

Apollo gives me a look. "You know. Why are you still making me ask? I want one of your little blue boxes."

I smirk and laugh a little. Oh the fact that he calls them that on purpose. He smiles a bit as well.

"Why didn't you bring your own?"

"My mom won't let me."

"I just brought them. I didn't ask nor let anyone catch me. Actually, how did you catch me?"

"Your cabin mates heard you open a box in the middle of the night. Then they figured it out in the morning and told me."

My eyes narrow. "Great."

I lead Apollo to my cabin. I unlock the door - don't ask how I got a key since only my counsellors are allowed one - and show him my suitcase. I zip it open and remove the sweater lying on top. Underneath are multiple light blue boxes. I give Apollo two that were picked randomly and shove them at his chest.

"Take your pop tarts and leave me alone." I tell him.

The reason the orphanage has so many boxes of pop tarts is because real food is expensive and there are a lot of orphans. Pop tarts are cheap so they work as a food source. It's not healthy, but it fills you up. One of the very little things I know about Apollo is that pop-tarts were and still are his first love.

"You're great." Apollo says with a smile. I think that's his infatuation with pop-tarts talking. "Why'd you give me two boxes?"

"The first box is the one you wanted and the second one is so you'll never talk to me again."

"Are you serious?"

"Kinda."

I'll be honest though, he's a bit odd, but he doesn't make me want to slam my head against a wall repeatedly.

"I'm glad my last words to you involved pop-tarts." Apollo says to me.

I pat his shoulder. "You're a strange boy."

"Yeah, well you're not that normal either."

* * *

 **A part of me laughs as I write in the past. Mostly because I can joke about the future.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	91. Britney Braun: Orientation Camp Day 3

**I have had the longest writers block for this chapter.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Orientation Camp Day Three

It's the last day. It's finally the last day. I can go home after this.

I throw the one sweater I wore back into my suitcase and zip it up. That is all that I took out of my suitcase during the course of three days. I didn't even fold it properly, I literally threw it in.

"Are you excited for the scavenger hunt?" One of my cabin mates asks.

"The what?" I question. One of my flaws is that I don't listen.

"The scavenger hunt." She repeats. As if that's any better. "It signifies the end of camp. Britney, it's the boys vs. girls competition were a flag is hidden somewhere on the campgrounds and we have to search for it."

"Oh yeah," I say pretending to understand it, "that thing."

"Won't it be fun?"

"Of course." She doesn't take a hint of my sarcasm.

-o-

The scavenger hunt itself probably won't be fun. I mean, what's so fun about searching for a stupid item? The only fun I'll be having is searching for a bear that may or may not be here.

When the scavenger hunt starts, I see all the kids running around. I start heading towards the forest area. I stop right at the borderline before entering. I playfully shrug and run inside. Am I allowed to be here, probably not. I hear someone running behind me. That's odd. Who would follow me into a forest? I turn around and see Angela and Merida.

"What are you two doing?" I ask them.

"Merida says she knows how to win." Angela says.

I look at Merida. "You don't know how to win, do you?"

Merida laughs while shaking her head. Angela glares at her.

"I want to go to the forest and climb some trees." Merida says.

"What?" Angela questions. "Then why am I here?"

"I didn't want to come alone."

"You have Britney."

"Okay." Merida states. "Angela, you are free to go back if you know how."

Angela looks around her and realizes that every tree in this forest is the same. I know how to get back to camp, Merida seems like she knows, and since the two of us aren't leaving to show her the way, she'll be stuck here with us.

"We're going to get in trouble." Angela says.

"You only get in trouble if you get caught." Merida says. I smirk.

We walk deeper into the woods. We walk so far that I can no longer see or hear the camp. Merida and I walk ahead and Angela follows us behind. I can tell by Angela's slow walk that she's trying not to lose her cool while we do something against her values. We find a pine tree that is so tall that we have to crane our necks all the way up to see the top.

"We're climbing this one." Merida states with no room for my opposing argument. I didn't have one anyways.

Merida leads the way up. She grabs a branch and hoists herself up. I do the same. We look down and see Angela still standing with her two feet firmly planted on the ground, looking up at us.

"Aren't you coming?" I ask her.

"No." Angela replies. "Someone needs you catch one of you if you fall."

I look at Merida and she looks back at me. We spend about a millisecond about the possibility of us falling and breaking all of our bones, shrug it off, and continue to climb.

-o-

Merida and I are about thirty, maybe forty, feet from the ground. She stops and sits on a branch with her back leaning against the tree itself. I sit on an adjacent branch with my legs dangling freely.

"Have you climbed trees before?" Merida asks me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I tell her. "I had climbed trees before. Maybe a few times."

"Same."

There's a bit of a rustle from the branches beneath us. We look down and see Angela climbing up. She stops right at our level, panting for breath. What I'm confused about is why she's heaving for air when she is one of the best athletes I know.

"Changed your mind?" Merida asks about Angela climbing a tree.

"No." Angela responds. "I am still against this but I think I saw a bear so I started climbing as fast as I could."

"There's a bear here?" I ask excited.

"What color was it?" Merida asks Angela. "Black or brown?"

Angela shrugs. "All I saw was that it was dark. Why does that matter?"

"I forget which color bear it applies to, but for one you play dead and for another you make a lot of noise."

Angela's eyes widen. "Those are like complete opposites! How can we escape a bear that is at the bottom of our tree without being eaten by one?"

"I want to see the bear." I say.

I begin to climb down the tree but feel Angela and Merida grab my arms. I look up at them and roll my eyes.

"C'mon..." I moan. "The bear won't eat us. Maybe it'll maul us but it won't eat us."

"Britney!" They both scold me.

"Okay fine." I state climbing back up. "But since you two want to get out instead of experience this free petting zoo, you two are in charge of getting us out of this."

Angela and Merida look around them. I swing my legs back and forth as the two of them discuss a way out. I am personally fine with making a friendly alliance with a bear but they seem against it and I'm outnumbered.

"I got it." Angela says. "You two aren't afraid of heights and have good balance, right?"

"Right." Merida and I respond in unison.

"Follow me."

Angela stands up on the branch and takes a second to gain her balance. She begins to walk across the branch almost as if it were her balance beam. Merida goes first to follow and then it's me. Lucky for us, most of the trees in this forest are packed tightly together. We begin to climb and walk across the forest using tree branches almost fifty feet above the ground. Now I know how trapeze artists feel.

"Hey you two," I start, "I think this is my favorite part of camp."

* * *

 **I wish I saw a bear at camp. That would've been fun.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	92. Britney Braun: Classroom Drama

**Guess what everyone, I am on Easter break which means I have four days to update!**

* * *

Britney Braun: Classroom Drama

As it turns out, I am not the worst at art. I can color in the lines and draw a straight line without a ruler. Today, we are painting our self-portraits. We spent the last week sketching them and today we're painting them. Mine isn't great, but it's good and it deserves a passing grade.

I look up and see Merida walking up to the teacher with her canvas. The teacher gives her a face.

"Merida, what is that?" The teacher asks her, unimpressed by the portrait she's seeing.

"It's me." Merida replies with a cheeky grin. "Are you insulting my physical features?"

"You painted the whole canvas red!" The teacher argues. "What kind of self-portrait is that?!"

"It's an extreme close-up of my hair." Merida says. "It's my artistic vision."

The teacher narrows her eyes and hands Merida back her canvas. "Start over."

Merida takes her canvas back and heads to her desk which is right behind me and beside Xavier. I turn around and see her self-portrait which is literally just the whole canvas painted red.

"Art should be opinionated." Merida says. "This is how I view myself and isn't that all that matters?"

"You literally just dumped red paint on your canvas." Xavier tells her. "How long did that take you to do? A couple of seconds?"

Merida takes a handful of her curls and shoves it in Xavier's face. I smirk, trying not to laugh.

"Tell me what you see Xavier!" Merida laughs.

"My portrait is pretty basic." I say showing them.

It's got white skin, green eyes, blonde hair. That's pretty much what I look like.

"You're forgetting something." Merida says.

I pass her my canvas. Merida picks up a thin paintbrush and dips it into black paint. With elegance, Merida draws two upside down curved lines on my chest. I narrow my eyes at her for emphasizing my chest on my portrait. Merida grins at me.

"What the hell." I state to Merida.

"It looks more like you now." Merida responds. "Doesn't it Xavier?"

Xavier doesn't answer.

-o-

What I failed to mention earlier was that I shared science class with two smartasses instead of one. The difference between the two is that I like one and despise the other. I'm pretty sure you're aware of which one gets my sentiment.

The teacher asked a question about stem cell research and what is our opinion on it. I have no opinion and neither does the rest of the class (minus the two smartasses who were mentioned earlier) because none of us know what stem cell research is.

I thought that Emily and Daniel would have had the same opinion about it but it turns out that they don't.

From what I learned in the first two minutes of their argument is that stem cell research is when they take aborted fetuses and use them for medical or scientific purposes. It's kind of cool if you ask me.

"It's wrong and unethical." Emily argues against Daniel. "You can't just kill a fetus who was supposed to grow into a person like you and I."

"Emily," Daniel starts, "embryonic stem cells can be manipulated into being any cell for anywhere in your body. It can cure any disease."

"You'd be willing to kill someone to save someone else?"

"Yeah. Stem cell research can save thousands maybe millions of lives."

"I can't believe you."

Emily glares at him. Daniel smiles at her. She looks away trying to hold back a smile.

"Class, what do you think?" The teacher asks. Nobody responds. "Britney?"

Oh brother, why is it always me?

"I am for stem cell research." I state.

"And why is that?"

Is saying that I don't like Emily a valid reason?

"I believe that with the advancement in medicine and technology, we should be free to test different possibilities in finding a cure." I state.

I think that was the smartest thing I have ever said. My teacher is looking at me proudly, Emily is giving me a dirty look, and Daniel is mouthing thanks.

-o-

Is it just me or is Shakespeare outdated? We're talking about a man who died more than four-hundred years ago. Why is it still necessary to learn about him? Why is it important to study his plays? When will this ever come in handy?

"Class, partner up with the person next you and analyze the rest of the act." My teacher instructs.

Romeo and Juliet is a stupid play. It's literally two teenagers who have one night of fun, think they're in love, but kill themselves. It makes me cringe so much.

I look to the person next to me. Oh joy, it's Xavier. Nothing in that was sarcastic. Judging by his expression, I can tell that he doesn't understand this play at all.

"You need to explain this to me." Xavier says. "Especially this passage."

I skim over it.

 _'Romeo: See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. / Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand. / That I might touch that cheek!'_

I may not like this play, but I understand Shakespeare's odd language.

"Romeo is an infatuated teenage boy who just met an equally infatuated teenage girl, Juliet." I begin to explain. "He's trying to get Juliet by using really cheesy pick-up lines."

"How smooth." Xavier comments.

"Imagine I'm Juliet." I say. I place my hand on my cheek. "Juliet was standing like this on her balcony. Romeo is saying that he would want to be a glove on her hand so he would get to touch her cheek."

"So like this?" Xavier touches my cheek.

"Pretty much." I say putting my hand on top of his.

"He didn't have to be a metaphorical about it."

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	93. Britney Braun: Five, Six, Seven, Eight!

**Sometimes I wonder how much longer I'm going to spend in freshman year.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Five, Six, Seven, Eight!

Cheerleading practice is so much more intense and stressful than I thought. Just picture about twenty girls in their matching short skirts standing in proper formation. Angela is next to me and Tiana is on the other side. Only five freshmen made the squad and we're three of them.

"The first thing you need to know about being a Pine cheerleader is that our enemy is Wilson High." The head cheerleader explains. "They have been our enemy for as long as the schools were around for. You are not to socialize with anyone from that school. Anyone at Pine will tell you that, even the teachers. God, their cheerleading squad is full of air-headed bitches."

I smirk. I think I like the head cheerleader now. She seems not to like anyone and is telling me to hate people. That, I can do.

"We have a football match at the end of the month so we're going to have to practice hard. Yes, it only depends on if the football team is any good - which it probably is - to see if our school will win but we need to make an impression at half-time when we do a cheer off against the Wilson cheerleaders."

Oh lord, a competition. Have I ever competed in something before? I don't think I have. The girls around me have a competitive vibe around them so I need to step up my game.

"All you newbies are lucky to have made the squad. Not only were you excellent at tryouts, but we have heard many...things about you."

She takes a glance at me and there it is! There is the reason I'm on the squad. They probably heard that I flirted with a fellow cheerleader's ex while being with another cheerleader. Also, they probably heard that boys have a thing for me. Even boys in different schools whom I have no knowledge of. Maybe that's why I made the squad. Maybe I'm actually shit at flipping around and dancing. Or maybe I'm just good at cheerleading and have such a wonderful reputation that I just had to be on the squad.

"We need something for our routine that will make us stand out from Wilson's."

The other girls suggest some routines, music, flips, and cheers we could do but I remain silent. I don't think improving any of those will do anything to make our team better. If we want to win, we have to do something amazing that the other team can't do.

"What are Wilson's weaknesses?" I ask. Everyone goes silent after.

"Weaknesses?" The head cheerleader repeats almost as if I've said something completely stupid.

"We need to do something they can't."

The head cheerleader looks at me with a grin and nods her head. "I knew there was more to you than just ignorance for boys."

"Thank you?" I say a bit confused.

"Wilson's team has many weaknesses. They would say that we have weaknesses as well, but they're just ashamed to admit their own." The head looks at her - what's a term, second-in-command? "What would you say one of their many faults are?"

"Well, their tacky uniforms are a definite." The second-in-command says. "I don't know much about their new team but I know that the team last year lacked in upper body strength."

"Let's throw someone!" Angela exclaims more excited than she intended.

"I like the way you think Rogers." The head says. "We can have two people be thrown and the rest of the team, divided in half, to catch them and I will perform something in the middle."

"We can throw them right in the middle of the song when the beat winds up." Tiana suggests. "Then the ones we throw can do some kind of flip in the air, and we can catch them when the beat drops."

The head nods her head again proudly. "I like you freshmen. You all are so creative."

"Who should we throw?" The second-in-command asks.

"We're going to need someone small so we'll be able to throw and catch them." The head says as she thinks. She takes a glance at me again and smirks. "Braun."

"Why me?" I question. A part of me think she has it out for me.

"A couple of reasons actually. One, you're hair looks like liquid gold so it'll be beautiful to see a mess of that flying around; Two, you seem light to throw and catch; and three, I think we'll get the male population of Pine and Wilson intrigued if we throw you and your short skirt in the air."

Who knew she could be so convincing? Is that a head cheerleader thing? Are you supposed to be persuasive?

"I'm in."

"Of course you're in. You have no choice."

-o-

The people catching me are Angela, Tiana, a couple of sophomores, and a few juniors. The seniors are in charge of the other girl being thrown who is a junior. I am not nervous at all for this because if they drop me, I don't think anything deadly will happen to me.

"While you're in the air," the head says to me, "just simply flip yourself backwards until you're in a sitting position with your legs stretched out. Then when you land in your teammates' arms, they will bounce you out, you will land firmly on your own two feet, and the routine will continue."

I blink a few times. All of that sounded like one big blur to my ears. The only things I understood were: flip, sit, bounce, and land. Hopefully those are all I need to know.

I hoist myself up until I'm standing on the hands of my teammates. We all look at the head cheerleader.

"On my count ladies," she announces, "five, six, seven, eight!"

Suddenly I feel myself being thrown into the air. Oh shit, I just blanked out, what the hell do I do next? What do I remember happening after the throw? Oh yeah, flip. I haven't thought this whole thing through since I have never done a backwards flip on the ground in my life and now I have milliseconds to do one in the freaking air! I just roll myself back and hope that was a flip. What was next? I think it was something about sitting. I sit with my back straight and my legs stretched out as I being to fall back down. The second I feel the relief of my teammates arms, they throw me off again, and I stand up straight to land firmly on my feet.

I freeze after that. Everything around me goes numb. After I catch my breath and ease my racing heart, I hear an applause for me and the other girl.

I can't believe I just did that.

Was that fun for me? I think it was.

The head cheerleader places a hand on my shoulder and gives me a firm smile.

"We're going to kick Wilson's ass."

* * *

 **My school has no cheerleading squad so I'm literally basing everything off of how the media portrays cheerleaders.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	94. Britney Braun: Racing Thunder

**When I originally planned this chapter, I planned it out as something that's cute and fluffy with a little rage and no major significance to the story whatsoever, but then I ended up giving it some meaning.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Racing Thunder

I murmur and grumble to myself as I walk through the streets of the city. I just came from cheerleading practice and now I have to pick up all the younger orphans from school. I didn't even have time to change out of my cheerleader uniform - all I had the time for was to throw on a hoodie.

Usually, it's one of the Agents who pick up the younger orphans. Today, I'm picking all of them up because this just had to be the day where all three Agents have to deal with three different adoptions at the same time. Why isn't Janice helping? Well, Catherine said that if Janice was helping, she would take all the kids out for ice cream and spoil their appetite for dinner. She also said that if I was in charge, I would really play the role of a leader and not give into the pressure of the kids.

I wouldn't say that my relationship with the other orphans is close but we all have mutual respect for each other. Well, I have that with the ones under the age of nine. The ones who are ten-years-old to twelve-years-old are the ones I want to pelt with a bag of oranges. I can also say that they would want to do the same to me.

Let's be real, I came back to the orphanage in a white jump suit from SHIELD. Before that, I was suspected for being a witch. I'm sure the rest of the orphans know a story similar to that. Needless to say, they're probably scared of me.

-o-

"Can we go to the park?" One of the orphans asks.

"No." I respond.

"Can we get something to eat?" Another asks.

"No."

"Aren't you cold in your skirt?"

"No."

What is with kids and asking a bunch of stupid questions that they already know the answer to? Man, it's only been five minutes and I'm already irritated.

I grab one kid's backpack and pull it towards me to prevent him from crossing the road on a red light and getting hit with a truck. I call out to the one's who are purposely going to wrong way. I have to yell at the pre-teens to look straight ahead when they walk. One of them crashed into a business man who said some choice words aloud. If he wasn't such an ass about it, I might've apologized.

"Why do we have to go back to the orphanage?" I get asked. I roll my eyes. "C'mon Britney, you're better than that."

I roll my eyes again. How can I get all of these kids to shut their yaps so we can all go home in silence? For once, I want to be able to only hear the loud city. Well, I can't buy anything since I'm broke, but maybe I can _make_ something? Don't forget that I am magical. I know that I'm not allowed to use it for my safety but c'mon, it's _my_ magic and I haven't toyed around with it in a while. Who says I can't use it?

When we stop at a crosswalk, I take off my backpack and open it. Because I want to get home, I conjure up some magic in my backpack. My hands dimly light up to avoid attention and I feel a giant bulk bag of chocolates form in my hands. I pull out the bag and all the kids are looking in awe.

"When we get home, you can all share this." I tell them. "But only after dinner."

All of them nod their heads. I smile. I'm so proud of myself. I got little mindless children to talk to me. A part of me actually feels refreshed for using my magic. Yes, I possibly put myself in danger, but oh what the hell. Who is going to mess with me?

As we start to cross the street, it begins to get darker extremely quick. I look up and see storm clouds invade the blue skies and rain beings to pour, hard. Where the hell did this come from? The weather forecast said nothing about this. For gods sake, I'm wearing a short skirt and have no umbrella. All of us start to run back. When we see a blinding lightning followed by a deafening thunder, the little orphans stop and begin to whimper. I instantly remember that if there's one thing the orphans are scared of, it's a storm like this. Why is this storm so violent? It came out of nowhere! It was sunny a few seconds ago!

I force all of the kids to stop. The younger ones stop crying and I know that they won't move since they are paralyzed with fear - literally. When the two elements of the storm strike again, some of the little ones begin to bawl. Oh god, I have no clue what to do.

"I got it." I say roughly a minute later. I remove my backpack from my back and put it on my chest. I pick up one of the little boys and put him on my back. I look at all the little kids and they're staring at me strangely. "Okay, listen up. I'm not going to stand here in the rain and wait for it to stop. All of you older than nine pair up with a younger kid and carry them home."

"But Britney..." One of the preteen boys whines. I'm about to lose my shit. "There's a thunder storm that came out of nowhere. Don't you know what that means?!"

"I don't care."

"Thor is here!" All the pre-teens yell in my face.

Suddenly, all the pre-teens start asking if they can go find and/or see Thor. What part of _'we're going straight home'_ did their brains not process? I have been declining all of their wishes, what makes them think I would accept this one? Look, I have a crying child on my back, more surrounding me, it's pouring rain, and I'm pissed off.

"Do as I say..." I mutter through gritted teeth. "And do it now!"

Thunder and lightning fill the sky as I yelled that last part. I stare at the kids intensely while breathing hard. I didn't mean to scream but I am completely done dealing with this. The pre-teens immediately grab a kid and we finally start getting home. Thank god I'm so scary.

-o-

We walk into the orphanage, drenched. Dominique helps the other kids as the pre-teens complain about me being bossy and preventing them from seeing Thor. I roll my eyes and Dominique sees me.

"What would Thor be doing on Earth that's so important that he sends a freak storm all over New York?" I question. Thor being here is impossible. "Ever since the battle with those aliens, which was about thirteen years ago, Thor was rarely - almost never here."

"The storm was only in the area." Dominique says. I give her a face. I can't believe she thinks Thor was the origin of the storm.

"I still doubt Thor's the cause."

Dominique turns me around so she can wring out my hair. I look out the window and see the outdoors. To my surprise, the skies are cloudless and the sun is shining brightly. If there weren't puddles on the ground or drops of water on the window, it would seem as if the storm never happened. I look back at Dominique with a mix of emotions: I don't know whether I am happy, sad, confused, surprised, or impressed.

I feel my chest tighten and my breathing getting harder to do. Tears are forming in my eyes but I don't force them out. I kind of feel empty - almost as if I've missed something important during that storm.

Dominique places her hands on my shoulders and gives me one of her warm smiles.

"Asgardians work in strange, incomprehensible way, my dear." She tells me.

* * *

 **What do you think was the cause of the storm? Do you believe it was Thor? If it was Thor, why do you think he would show up to Midgard in such a ruckus?**

 **We will return to this idea eventually.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	95. Britney Braun: Janice's Story

**The reason this story took so long to publish was because it was hard to think of how I wanted Britney's life to be. I had thought of several origin stories and I have decided to share some of them with you in this fashion.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Janice's Story

Janice sits in the living room braiding a little girl's damp hair. I casually walk by, trying to find something to do to entertain myself. Sometimes this orphanage is so boring to be in. When you'd think a week went by, it's only been an hour.

"Why aren't you adopted?" The little girl getting braids asks Janice. I think she's getting adopted tomorrow so maybe that's why she's asking Janice.

"I am fourteen-turning-fifteen," Janice starts, "I have already been adopted three times and now I think it's time to take a break."

"Why? What happened in your former foster families? Did you leave because your time was up?"

"I left because I had no choice."

I think I found something to do. I walk back to the living room, but stop just before the entrance and stand against the wall. I want to listen to Janice's story but I don't want her to know that I'm listening. If I walk in there, I might have to share my story which I don't want to recite. If anything, my story will make the little girl not want to get adopted anymore.

"I was born in Vietnam." Janice starts. "Straight after my birth by a single mom, I was placed in an orphanage. The people there told me that while a nurse was taking care of me in the hospital, my mom ran out and was never found again. I was adopted when I was five by a family in Florida. The family taught me how to clean which I thought was a nice gesture until I was cleaning everyday while the other kids played basketball. I barely spoke English but I understood what a maid was."

That is a lot to take in. I always thought Janice came from sparkles and joy. Her story almost sounds worse than mine.

"What did you do?" The little girl asks.

"I ran away when I was eight." Janice responds. "My second family found me in the park. They were nice people for about half a year until they split. Instead of ending up with one of them, I went back to an orphanage. Shortly after, I got adopted by a single mom. She was my favorite."

This is exactly the reason Crystal Hepburn never got adopted. She didn't want to be placed into a random family. She just wanted to stay put and keep on being a happy little girl.

"I stayed with her for three - almost four years." Janice continues. "She is the reason I got so into makeup and hairstyling. She always liked to experiment on me with different eye liner techniques or various curling methods. She was pretty wealthy too so she could afford all the latest trends. It was all fun and laughs until she fell asleep and never woke up."

I have no words.

I remember when I was meeting Janice after school at her prestige private school. I asked her how a girl with her status was ever accepted into a school like that without cash or connections. Janice replied that her last foster family left her a checkbook with enough money for whatever she wanted as a farewell gift.

Courntey Brown didn't really like her family, but it wasn't because of them. I've come to realize that it was all because of her. Sure, they weren't the nicest people and they weren't abusive towards her at all. They bought her nice things, they educated her, they fed her - they cared for her. They were only strict because she was resistive. She hatede everything she was asked to do. She wasn't letting them be nice to her so she perceived them as cruel.

Oh Courntey Brown...she had some real issues. Although her issues started when all Crystal Hepburn would do is mope. Then there is me, Britney Braun, who is possibly just crazy because of all that.

I see the little girl with two perfect braids run out. I missed the end of Janice's story but I'm pretty sure that after the single mom's death, she ended up in Spain. I shake my head to get those previous thoughts out.

"Hi Britney." The little girl says. I give her a face that reads that she wasn't supposed to mention I was just standing here. "Oops, sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I respond patting her head. "You're cute. I'll miss you when you leave."

"I'll miss you too." She says with a beaming smile. I doubt she'll miss me.

She runs off. I can't believe I was nice to a kid. I walk into the living room and don't hesitate about giving Janice a hug. I hear her smile as she hugs me back but I can't help but notice her suspicion about my hug.

"What are you doing?" Janice asks.

"Hugging you, what does it look like?" Maybe responding rudely wasn't the way to go at this moment.

"I thought you don't like hugs."

"I still don't."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because you're always here for me."

* * *

 **Congrats on this story making to to 100,000 words about two chapters back!**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	96. Britney Braun: Candy Police

**In reality, I have no clue where this idea came from.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Candy Police

Halloween is a very special holiday. It consists of little children dressing up in costumes of their choice, parading around the city, and exploiting people for extensive amounts of candy with their charm and cuteness. I am a supporter of those children though I will never succumb to their outer features. Halloween is also a time where you can scare people and have a reason for it. I am a supporter of that as well.

Personally, I am too old for Halloween. Well, too old for the trick-or-treating part. I can still scare people all I want. Nobody in New York gives teenagers candy because we're no longer cute. We're just scary. The little orphans still dressed up for the occasion and Dominique took them out for candy. When they all returned, they all dumped out their bags on the dining room table and then ran off. I look at Janice and the Agents wondering what this is about.

"You can't trust everyone Britney." Catherine says. "You have no idea how many children are at risk at Halloween because of the candy they receive. Some candies can be toxic."

"You could easily keep that percentage down by not letting the kids go out." I say.

"And not do Halloween?" Janice questions rhetorically. "Britney, haven't you been trick-or-treating before?"

I shrug. I don't remember going. Crystal probably has. All my happy memories have been bled over by the bad ones.

"Anyways Britney," Marina says, "help us sort through the candy and discard the bad ones."

I nod my head. I probably didn't have a choice anyways. The five of us begin examining the candy. I throw away the suspicious-looking ones which I assumed we were supposed to. I also threw away the ones I didn't like. There's no point in having those around.

The way I think the orphanage deals with Halloween candy is that the filter out the bad ones, then they put all the good ones together in a big bowl. From there it's probably a first-come-first-serve type of thing. A benefit for me is that I have access to candy I didn't get myself.

What we had to take into consideration is that some of the kids are allergic to nuts or gluten so those ones immediately go. Don't tell any of the Agents but I took a couple of the Reese's for my own personal stash. Janice saw me take some but I noticed she took one package of jellybeans so we're even.

"The candy usually survives for a month or two after." Catherine says. "And I'm telling you two in advance that you cannot eat more than one a day."

"That's cruel." Janice whispers loud enough for us to hear.

"I have the metabolism of a jet." I say. "I can eat as much as I want and not get diabetes."

"Can you _really_?" Catherine asks giving me a stare.

"Probably not." I answer only because she's staring at me like that.

"You can keep your Reeses as long as you don't go near the kids with allergies."

I nod my head. I'm not surprised that they caught me for taking them - they're agents of SHIELD for gods sake. Telling me to stay away from kids is the easiest order ever given to me that I will obey. If only everything was as simple as that.

"Deal." I say taking them all.

I walk upstairs with my private stash and store it away in my underwear drawer. No kid will ever be snooping in there. I walk out and Dominique orders me to help the kids with their costumes. I walk over to one of their rooms and help the little girls unzip their little sparkly fairy/princess dresses and remove the glitter from their faces with some of Janice's makeup wipes.

"Did you throw away all the candy?" A little girl asks me.

"Of course not." I respond. I try not to run her forehead hard but glitter is so hard to wipe away gently.

"Are you sure?"

"Okay, that was a lie. I threw away the ones with raisins in them because we know those ones are yucky."

She laughs a little. I try not to smile but I can't keep it in. God, I hate kids for doing this. I try not to show emotion to them but they're so - I can't find a word - manipulative?

"Glitter is so hard to remove." I tell the girl as I give up on her forehead. It's red from the force I used to try and get it off. "You still have some all over you."

"Does that mean I can still be a fairy?" She questions in a hopeful whisper.

I smirk. Oh how the mind of a young, innocent child on Halloween. They always have hope and magic in it.

"You can be a fairy for as long as you want." I respond.

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reivews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	97. Britney Braun: Football Skills

**I wrote this after getting an 88 on my math quiz because I am so happy!**

* * *

Britney Braun: Football Skills

I left my last class early only because I wanted to with the excuse that I needed to leave early for cheerleading practice. Since my teacher believed it, I have an excuse for the rest of high school. I went to the change room and changed into my cheerleading uniform. Then I went outside to the football field because that's where we're practicing today. The head cheerleader says that we have to start practice in the environment we're going to kick Wilson's ass in.

I stand by the bleachers with my backpack over one shoulder. I see the football team going through their warm-ups. I thought the senior cheerleaders were brutal with the warm-ups but the football players have it ten times worse. Especially the new freshmen on the team. Watching them get tackled is such a pleasure.

The coach blows his whistle and calls for a short break. The seniors walk off being proud of their torture methods followed by the wimpering freshmen. I feel a grin crawl onto my face.

I see Apollo. We both look at each other and know not to talk to each other. It's a mutual thing so I'm glad it works out for the both of us. Another player takes off his helmet and I see it's Xavier. We both look at each other admiring our uniforms.

"I would rather be a cheerleader right now." Xavier says.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "The uniforms are tight and football looks so much fun. Cheerleading is not all pom poms and cheers, Xavier."

"Flips look fun."

"Throwing a football looks fun." I say. "That part where the players kick the ball looks fun."

"The part where cheerleaders throw each other into the air is fun."

"Believe me, it isn't fun."

"I'll challenge you to that." He says.

Xavier takes me out to the middle of the football field. He yells for someone to throw him a ball and he catches it perfectly. Xavier explains to me what a kickoff is but all I heard was that I had to kick the ball. That's all that's important, right?

Xavier calls over Apollo. Apollo holds the ball on the ground and Xavier shows me how I'm supposed to kick it. I think I understand the gist of it. Run, kick the ball, and make sure it goes through the touchdown post.

I look straight ahead at Apollo and then the ball. I make eye contact with him. He has a face that says that I will fail at this miserably and embarrassingly. I raise my eyebrows at him playfully. I begin to run towards Apollo and the ball. I wind up to kick it but -

"Britney!" Apollo screams.

That startles me and I fall forwards. Apollo laughs and I kick him on his chest. Hard. He has his football uniform so I doubt he felt a thing. Xavier tries not to laugh but can't help himself. He begins laughing hard. I roll my eyes as I get up and brush off the grass stains on my uniform.

"You two are assholes." I state. "I will ask the football captain to tackle both of you."

"You can't do that." Apollo says. I look at him saying that I really can and will.

"Your football captain is the boyfriend of my head cheerleader. I don't know about you boys but my head cheerleader loves me."

Xavier and Apollo look at each other, considering their options which are literally life or death.

"She's clever." Xavier says with a smile.

"She's evil." Apollo says glaring at me. I smirk at him.

I pick up the football. I bounce it between my two hands for a bit before holding it firmly again. I toss the ball in the air and kick it forwards. I watch as it flies through the touchdown post. I flatten my skirt and see the boys with their jaws on the floor. They must be shocked that I was able to do that since they just taught me less than five minutes ago. Well, what can I say? I have a knack for impressing boys.

"She's wonderful." Xavier compliments.

"She's unbelievable." Apollo adds. I'm not sure if that was a compliment but it was from Apollo so probably not.

"I am something else." I say to flatter myself. "Oh and one of you better get that ball."

I am about to skip off when I hear Xavier call my name again. I turn around and face him.

"You may be good at kicking but can you handle the uniform?" Xavier asks. "It consists of a jersey, pants and socks. Equipment generally includes knee pads, helmet with face mask and chin strap, pads - including shoulder and hip pads with tailbone protector and thigh guards - and a visible mouthpiece that covers all upper teeth."

Should I bother to mention the components of a girls closet? Nah, I'll save him the verbal babble. I take his helmet and put it on. I almost fall back because it's so heavy. How can they run and play football in this? Not to mention that it's a bit sweaty.

"Try doing your flips in that." Apollo tells me.

I look at him again. "Didn't we have a pact?"

He opens his mouth to respond but I raise my eyebrows at him and he closes his mouth. I smile. That's more like it.

"Well boys, my uniform is a short top and a matching short skirt." I simply tell them. "Think you can play scrimmage in that?"

"Watch us." Xavier says getting closer to me.

I look up at him. "I'll be watching you closely."

Apollo stares at us staring at each other.

"As long as Britney doesn't watch me closely I'll be fine." He says.

* * *

 **Just like cheerleading, I know nothing about football.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	98. Britney Braun: Angela's B Word

**It is the queen, Hayley Atwell's birthday also meaning that it is mine. After my horrid math test, I got no homework and thus the birth of this chapter.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Angela's B Word

After cheerleading practice, Angela and I walk over to the mall. Her mom is picking her up there and I don't want to go home. If I do, Angela might get kidnapped and I will be sweeping the floors of the orphanage. I feel that my presence with her will benefit the both of us.

We enter the mall and I recognize the group of girls by the shoe store. Well, I don't know them by name but I know they're Wilson High girls so they're not important at all. On a scale of people I can't stand, they're below Emily Stark.

"Angela Rogers." The girl with straight black hair and spider lashes states. From her choppy voice tone and unbearable makeup, I guess that she's the leader of this one-hit-wonder girl band.

"Hello Tatiana." Angela replies in a slightly more pleasant tone.

I can't believe what I'm witnessing. I must be dreaming because I am seeing the unreal. Angela _'cheers and cupcakes'_ Rogers has a nemesis. The girl who would feel bad about swatting a fly won't mind swatting this girl at all. Who could be so bitter that Angela can hate? She doesn't even hate me so this girl must be something else.

"Britney Braun." She says to me. I'd be surprised she knows my name but I have no reason to be shocked anymore.

"Hey." I respond casually.

I look at Angela and this new Tatiana girl. I can sense that the origin of their hatred started from the most clichéd white girl feud in the books. It probably has to do with popularity, boys, or fashion. I'm betting it's because boys since that's what everyone seems to be fighting about these days.

"I need to catch myself on some trashy gossip," I start ever so calmly, "how did you two become iffy with each other?"

"She's just jealous." Angela says.

Tatiana laughs. "Of you?"

"Isn't that why you ripped the tiara off my head when we were seven?"

I am confused. Were they competing for some sort of throne? Maybe the queen of some sort?

"That was more than five years ago." Angela replies uninterested. "Make like I did with my tiara and prance away."

Did Angela just say that? Did the same Angela who was flipping with me at cheerleading practice really say that? I am getting convinced that I am still dreaming. I should've started this conversation a long time ago.

"You want recent?" Tatiana questions. "What about Chris? He dumped me for you."

I should've known boys were involved. I think this Chris guy was the one I shared some saucy words with. I have a feeling that if Courtney Brown was legitimately Courtney Brown, she would be an exact replica of Tatiana. Can't you see it? I sure can.

Angela smirks at whay Tatiana just said. She wears a kind of proud, cocky grin.

"Maybe like the pageant judges, Chris wanted a _nice_ girl." Angela slaps verbally.

I can feel my jaw dropping to the floor. Who knew that underneath Angela's thick sugar coat was a whole lot of savagery. I like this side of her, I really do.

Competitng for a tiara in a beauty pageant and a stupid boy is the most white reason for hatred for two girls. It's so white I can almost laugh at it.

Actually, I am.

-o-

After I pryed Angela away, we sit in the parking lot sharing a bag of assorted dried fruits we split the cost of. I still can't get the conversation Angela had with Tatiana out of my head. The sassy Angela who actually doesn't like someone and not because they're from our enemy school. She genuinely doesn't like someone.

"She is a very strong word that starts with a b." Angela says about Tatiana.

I look at her. I guess the savage Angela was a limited-time-only type of Angela. I want to hear her say it. I want to her her happy voice say that word. I know she's itching to say it.

"Is she a brontosaurus?" I suggest. That is a strong b word.

"She's an animal that exists."

"Buffalo? Bison? Wait, I think those are the same thing."

"Quit joking! You know what I mean. A female dog."

"Bulldog. Boxer."

Angela grins at me. "Quit being a b - " she cuts herself off. I look at her waiting to hear the end of that but nothing. "You're such a Britney."

That wasn't exactly the b word I was looking for but I think the two are synonyms.

* * *

 **This was just a cute filler but the next chapters will actually be meaningful, I think - I hope. I just needed to get to 100 chapters.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	99. Britney Braun: Perks of Lying

**Sorry for the late update but I have been having deep thoughts about _Project: New Generation_. And I mean DEEP thoughts. I changed something major and because of that, I had to change a whole part of the story. More on that will be later.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Perks of Lying

I sit on my bed. I have been sitting here for about four hours with my textbooks and notebooks on my laps with pens all over the place. I had the intention of doing my homework, which I have for about twenty minutes, but I've spent the past three hours and forty minutes contemplating my life and my life choices. Shockingly I have a lot of those for my age.

Catherine peeks her head in through my door. I tell her to come in.

"You have been quiet lately." She says. "And you're completing your studies. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I reply. "I've been having more thoughts than words recently."

"About what?"

"My parents. Do you think it's possible that I got my personality from them without growing up with them or did I become this person from being where I was?"

Catherine looks at me. She closes my homework books and puts them off to the side. She looks at me dearly.

"Is it possible that I'm like this because of what they've done to me?"

"Don't say that." Catherine replies. "I think you became your own person."

"Thanks."

I don't mention the family I do know about. I have met my mother who has intentions of killing me (and who has attacked me already). I think that I resemble her not only appearance-wise. Then there's the father who I have been told many stories about. All I know about him is that he abandoned me for reasons yet to be found out. Lastly, there's the cousin who's going to put me into the grave.

Catherine is definitely not going to say that I have a nice family.

Dominique walks in with a basketful of fresh laundry. She plops the basket on my bed and removes the first sheet. She throws me one end of the sheet.

"Help me fold." Dominique orders.

I get up off my bed and begin folding with her. While in the midst of folding, I look at Catherine and Dominique. These were the two agents who have been with Crystal Hepburn since the beginning. They have lived through two very different versions of myself.

"When Crystal Hepburn showed up on your doorstep, what did you know about her?"

I wanted to ask that because I know the general idea of what their thoughts and knowledge were when Britney Braun showed up. _'Oh no what is she doing back? Why was she escorted by two Avengers?'_ It mostly involves those questions.

"I thought you were surprisingly articulate for a toddler with no education." Catherine says. I nod my head.

I don't remember much about Amber's days since everything seemed like just one continuous day of darkness and basic survival.

"You were so frail, I just wanted to feed you." Dominique says grinning. I think she's picturing the little skinny blonde girl.

I grin. Something else I remember from Amber is that she barely knew what real food was.

"I think you know why we thought you were a special kid." Dominique adds.

I nod. I know exactly what they're thinking. They probably believe it to be true today more than before. It's what everyone thinks but I deny. At least they don't pry into it not treat me any different. They just let me be. But why call me a special kid? That's a very specific term and I already know who the special kids are.

I feel kind of bad for lying. For once. I don't recall a time where I ever felt guilty for telling a lie probably because most of the lies I told were to save my life or protect myself. Maybe to feel better, I should admit one thing to them. I should probably start with the first lie I remember saying.

"You know how Crystal was questioned before she went to you three?" I ask. They nod their heads. "She was lying to the two agents who were asking - I don't remember who they were. Obviously they told you what I said. Do you remember what she said?"

The two agents think. I take the wrinkled pillowcase from Dominique and continue to fold it. Catherine and Dominique look at each other trying to see if their minds can synchronize to answer my question.

"Well," I start, "I lied about my name. Crystal Hepburn just came from the spur of the moment."

"We know that you lied." Catherine says. "But Britney, we don't care."

"Why?"

"You were an uneducated, malnourished toddler in a strange government environment who lied to Commander Hill and The Black Widow."

I stare at her blankly expecting her to continue. She expects me to solve the rest but I don't follow.

"Most grown agents can't even look those two ladies in the eye." Dominique adds.

I understand what they mean now. I had more courage as a little girl than most adults possess.

"You knew how to protect yourself at a young age." Dominique says as she passes me another bedsheet to help her fold. "Sometimes we have to do that to keep safe."

I look at her again. This time with a grin.

"Do I have permission to lie?" I ask.

"You wouldn't take my answer into consideration." Well, she isn't wrong. "Just know your boundaries."

"I do." I say. "Can I go out for a walk?"

"Sure." Catherine responds. "Just respect your curfew. Oh, and bring an umbrella. There's a low chance of a rainstorm but I don't want you coming home wet."

Or maybe there will be a high chance of a thunder storm...

* * *

 **What do you think Britney is up to?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	100. Britney Braun: Sigyn's Storm

**HOORAY, IT'S THE HUNDREDTH CHAPTER! LET'S CELEBRATE! My gift to all of you is this long chapter that is my favorite to date.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Sigyn's Storm

I walk outside the orphanage. I speed-walk through the streets. I cross random intersections and alternate between turning left and right at every chance I get. After thirty minutes, I'm lost and dizzy which is perfect for what I want to do now.

I want to talk to my mother. I know, it's shocking that I want to see her but I want to ask her about this storm and if it has anything to do with me. How do I call her? I know how to but how do I call her without the thunder answering? The problem is that I can't. Since I have no other options, I stick my hands in my pockets and twindle my fingers a bit. I feel my fingers light up and raindrops hitting the top of my head. I throw the hood of my raincoat over my head and begin walking off as if nothing happened. As the rain grows harder, I escalate my walk to a jog which quicky turns into a run.

I never thought I'd say this, but I really want Amora to find me. At least before the lightning does.

Without looking, I turn a corner and crash into someone. I look to see who it is and out of all the people in New York to run into during a storm, I run into Apollo Foster. We both stare at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" We both yell at each other.

I know we made a pact to not speak to each other but it's during situations like this when we have to break our pact. Besides, this is getting odd.

"I'm looking for my dad." Apollo responds.

I would judge him but I'm looking for my mom and I'm no hypocrite.

"I thought your dad wasn't around." I say. I still remember that conversation where I thought his dad was dead but he really wasn't.

"That's what I thought."

I stop questioning because Apollo is strange when it comes down to this topic. He basically talks in riddles.

"Are you here because you're scary and like darkness?" Apollo asks me. I nod my head - it's not really a lie. "Not even Merida does that. She likes watching lightning from the indoors."

"I don't think I'll like what follows the lightning..." I mutter to myself. I look back at Apollo. "Anyways, good luck finding your dad."

-o-

I continue down an unfamiliar road and turn down into an alleyway. I feel someone grab my arm. I look and see Amora smiling wildly almost as if she's happy to see me. I remove my hood and it's dry. My whole body is dry. I turn around to look back at the city. It's frozen. Amora has stopped time for everything except us. I look back at her.

"Hello, my child." Amora greets.

"The storm." I state. "Is it yours?"

"No."

I huff. "It's Thor's, isn't it? Just like the previous one?"

Amora nods her head. I roll my eyes and shake my head. All those little orphans were right. That's something I will never reveal to them.

"He does love his entrances." Amora states. "He needs to work on being subtle."

"What is his problem?" I ask.

"You." Amora says. My heart doesn't know whether to stop or pound against my rib cage.

"What have I done to Thor? I don't even know him."

"Thor has been searching for you for about the same amount of time as I. I am just more successful. When you first used your magic, I distracted him from showing up just so I could prove it was you. Your black hair almost hid you but something _else_ about you gave it away. Thor knows that you are my daughter and destined to be the most powerful sorceress of them all. Now that you are in a city close to his big heart, he cannot wait to take you for his."

That makes sense. What King of Asgard would want Amora's magical and possibly crazy daughter running freely around The Nine Realms?

"I thought you wanted me." I say to Amora.

"As it turns out, Thor has the same plan as I." I'm not surprised. "He is just ignorant of a few details but nonetheless, I can sit back and relax."

"What about my father?"

Amora laughs loudly as if I was telling a joke. I stare at her being horrified of her reaction. When she sees my face, she stops laughing and changes her expression to an evil consoling one. As if that's any better. She places one of her hands on my cheeks and rubs her thumb on a certain spot for a bit.

"Oh my daughter..." Amora whispers. "How it enlightens me to tell you this. Your father was the one who sent Thor."

"No." I immediately state before processing what she said. "You're lying. I've been told that my father abandoned me here to get away from you."

"And look at who you are talking to after all these years!" Amora exclaims. "All of that was a lie that you easily fell for so that you could give yourself a little sliver of hope. You know how to lie to yourself and how to make yourself believe it."

I don't respond because I want to believe that Amora is lying, I really do but she's right. Even if my dad was the one who left me her, he left me here in a hell-house with Amora lingering in the shadows. My whole life is this continuous cycle that will always end in me dying. Even when I think I've found an escape route, it always lead back to the same goddamn thing.

"I don't want to see Thor." I finally say. "Ever. I want to run home. I shouldn't have come."

"I will protect you." Amora says. "Just watch this."

"Define _'protect'_." I retort.

Amora snickers. She waves her fingers and sprinkles some of her magic on me. I look at her strangely waiting for an explanation on what she just did. She says it's a spell so Thor cannot see me. I stand on the spot and watch Amora turn around. She walks away from me and looks up to the sky.

"Oh Thor!" Amora yells at the top of her lungs.

Even though Amora's frozen everything around us, time still moves the same for the thunder as it explodes in the sky. A couple lightning bolts later, I see Thor tumble out of the sky and land firmly on the ground beside Amora. Thor pushes his cape back and keeps a firm grip on his hammer as he looks at Amora. I know he can't see me and that I should be running but why am I standing still?

"Where is she?" Thor asks Amora. I know who he's addressing.

Amora replies with an over-exaggerated shrug. Thor grabs her arm and repeats his question with more force.

"Why hello to you too." Amora greets with her usual flare. She takes her arm back. "To think that the King of Asgard is taking orders from a - "

"Stop it Amora. Where is she?"

"How would I know? Her and I do not enchant artifacts together."

Thor backs down. "I fear for her."

"For her or _of_ her?" Amora questions. "She is more powerful, knowledgeable, and curious than you think. I have warned you of the consequences your plan has if you succeed."

"I can handle this Amora."

"I believe you."

I blink and she vanishes leaving Thor and I alone in the alleyway.

-o-

I take a few steps closer to Thor. He still can't see me which makes me think that Amora has actually kept her word. I look up at the god, the King of Asgard. The determination and power that was in his eyes when Amora was here seemed to have disappeared with her. He shows disappointment, sadness, almost as if he has failed.

Why has he loosened his grip on his hammer when he realized that he still hasn't found me? How important am I that he is looking for me in the first place? I get that I am Amora's daughter but that can't be the only reason. How close is Thor to my father that Thor would do this for him? How close are the two of them that my absence is causing him pain?

Time resumes back to normal. The rain starts to hit me again. Thor's cape flies in the wind as he looks out towards the city.

"Oh Sigyn..." Thor mutters as he looks to the sky. "Where could you possibly be?"

Am I Sigyn?

* * *

 **MY HEART!**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	101. Britney Braun: High School Politics

**Does this chapter seem familiar to you?**

 **Note: Britney explains another time jump**

* * *

Britney Braun: High School Politics

Ever since the storm involving the encounter with Amora and the somewhat encounter with Thor, a billion more questions were added to the many I already had. Most of them about my father. I have been waiting so long for at least one answer but none came. Amora hasn't showed up either so I've been pretty much stranded on that topic.

My sophomore year at high school has started and answers still remain unanswered.

-o-

Sitting with the other cheerleaders at lunch, they eat their salads and gossip about others as if it's the protein of their leafy dish and then there's me: munching on some crackers while twiddling the ends of my hair. I am so bored.

"I'm shocked you weren't picked as head cheerleader." One of them says to me.

At the end of freshman year, the head cheerleader, who was graduating, held a ceremony at the end of year. She congratulated us on all of our successes and we lit candles and ate chocolate covered fruit. If we were immersed in darkness, we could've called some spirits. That's the vibe I was getting from that celebration. Anyways, she was going to announce her choice to succeed her as the head. Everyone thought that she was going to pick me because the head liked me (oddly, for some reason). To our not-so-much surprise, Angela got picked as the new head cheerleader for reasons being that the squad needed to be in good hands and I couldn't agree more.

"I didn't want it." I respond. "What could I do with all that power?"

"I'm not saying I have a problem with Angela." She continues. "I have a problem with _that_."

She subtly points to a few tables nearby. I casually look over and see Angela sitting beside Xavier and their group of friends. I look back at her confused.

"What's wrong with them?" I ask. "Aren't they everyone's sibling goals?"

"Xavier got picked as the captain of the football team. It's very rare that the captain is a sophomore when the head cheerleader is also a sophomore. What isn't rare is that the football captain and the head cheerleader become a thing. You know why it can't happen this time."

"What's your point?"

"You needed to be head cheerleader so you and Xavier can go out."

My jaw drops. "What if I don't want to go out with Xavier?"

All the cheerleaders in my grade gasp. They all look at me as if I have committed a sin in the bible of cheerleading.

"Who doesn't want to go out with Xavier Rogers?" One cheerleader asks.

"He is so hot." Another adds.

"He's flirted with everyone here a couple of times."

I playfully roll my eyes trying not to laugh at all that. I can just picture Xavier correcting them saying that he isn't flirting but being a polite boy. I won't lie to them though, if Xavier asked me, I would go. In addition, he is a pretty fine looking boy who isn't a total ass.

"Why do I have to go out with Xavier?" I ask. "Why can't you be the head and go out with Xavier?"

"You think Xavier is interested in _me_? Britney, I think he likes - "

Before she could finish that sentence, she gets cuts off by the school principal who has walked in and is trying to make an announcement.

"Attention students!" He announces. "As some of you already know, elections for school president are beginning."

I scrunch my nose. "When was that a thing?"

"You didn't know?" Another cheerleader asks. "I heard a rumor you were going to run."

"What the actual fuck kind of a rumor is that?"

Then what I hear next is too much for my brain and body to handle. It's so much that I don't even react. My reflexes have gone on vacation for that short minute.

"I nominate Britney Braun!" I heard someone next to me yell.

"I second it!" Another yelled.

"And we have Britney Braun for the ballot." The principal said.

Oh crap. What just happened. I don't want to do this - I can't do this. I can see the pissed off/the-world-is-going-to-end look in Emily face and for some reason, that motivates me to stay in the race. Do I want to win? Of course not. I just want to keep Emily Stark on my bad side (and I on hers) for as long as humanly possible.

I stand up from my seat, flip my hair, and wave to everyone. The boys are the ones who I can hear roaring in applause.

"Anyone else for the ballot?" The principal asks.

Emily Stark stands on a cafeteria table. Oh how she's entertaining me for no cost. She takes a quick look at her friends and then at the principal.

"I nominate..." She hesitates for a bit. "My lovely friend, Merida Barton for the ballot."

"What?!" Merida yells. I almost burst out laughing.

"I second it!" Apollo adds. Emily high-fives him.

"We have Merida Barton for the ballot." The principal says. "Future nominations will be accepted. The real election will be in three weeks time."

Oh wow, I'm running for school president. I actually am. Is there a possible way to withdraw my name without _actually_ withdrawing my name. Emily is pissed and I like that. I want to keep it like that.

I get up and make my way over to their table. Xavier catches my eyes and smiles a bit.

"- will be freaking hell." I hear Emily say. I missed the first part.

"Talking about your future Stark?" I ask her. Emily turns around and glares at me.

"What the hell do you want?" Emily questions hating the fact that this conversation is happening.

"You really nominated Merida for the ballot?"

Merida catches my insult but doesn't care since she would've done the same to me. Merida stands up and looks right at me.

"You bet she did." Merida states firmly. "Why Britney? Afraid of losing?"

"Against you? How can I lose?"

"Well this is no popularity contest. Just good old-fashioned high school politics. And for that Britney, you need to be likable."

I smile. "We'll see in three weeks."

Looking Merida in the eyes, I can tell that like myself, she doesn't give two shits about this election but unlike me, I think she wants to win.

* * *

 **Yes everyone! This was Britney's first appearance in The Story of Emily Stark.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendation are always accepted :D**


	102. Britney Braun: Sugar Coating Hearts

**I didn't plan for this chapter but I came up with it and now it is born.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Sugar Coating Hearts

I walk in through the front door and shuffle through the mail. I pull out the ones addressed to Janice and I. I rip mine open and scan to find the important information.

Found it. I passed. I can now operate a motorized vehicle legally. I can drive a car. Well, with some limits but who cares, I can drive. I was probably motivated by the fact that the Agents said I can take their old car since they bought a new one for the orphanage.

I walk up to Janice's room and see her curled up in her bed crying. I immediately sit on her bed and shake her lightly to let her know that I am here. She looks up at me and rubs her red, puffy eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask her in the most comforting way possible.

"James and I broke up." Janice states. " _He_ broke up with _me_."

"What an ass." I state. I pass her the letter. "At least you can run him over with your car."

Janice smirks.

"How about I go out and buy some ice cream." I say.

"I don't want ice cream."

"Too bad I'm buying you some anyways."

-o-

I head to the grocery store and dart towards the ice cream aisle. I scan all the cartons, then compare the flavors, then the prices to see how much of a certain brand I can get with the amount of money in my pocket. I'm getting dizzy just thinking about it. I won't survive in the business world.

I open one of the freezers an pull out a few small tubs of any flavors that seem interesting. This peppermint bark one is for me, Janice can have pralines and cream, I can have salted caramel, and Janice can have vanilla swiss almond. Now my arms are full. I close the freezer door with my foot, turn around, and am looking straight into the eyes of her now-ex-boyfriend James Pym. We're both in the same situation with too many ice cream cartons for our two arms. What the hell does he need ice cream for?

"What are you doing here?" I ask him. I look at his ice cream again. "Do you have your own broken heart to mend? Maybe if you didn't dump her, you'd be fine."

"For your information Britney," James starts, "I was watching reruns of Sex and The City with my mom and she needed some for herself."

"Why were you watching it?" That's the real question.

"Something about that show is entertaining." James says. I give him a look. "I don't understand why my mom cries over it...or why I did."

I don't say anything for a bit. I take a breath and change the way I'm standing.

"If you're all glum, why did you dump Janice?" I ask him.

"Okay, I'll admit that even though I'm the best boy any girl could ask for, Janice can do better."

I roll my eyes and then think it over.

"You're right." I say. "Janice can do better than you."

James looks at me. I give him a smile. If I agreed with him on everything he just said, I would not only inflate his ego but then he'd think I want him which I don't. I really don't. Sure, he's a nice, confident guy and I would kiss him but I don't want him in that _specific_ way.

"Are those for Janice?" James asks about the ice cream in my arms. I nod my head. He shuffles for his wallet and tried his best to hand me a fifty.

"What are you doing?" I ask. I still take the bill.

"I still care for her." James says. I think my heart just shattered. "Janice is a great girl and I love all the time I spent with her. Pick her up some raw cookie dough. She loves it."

I look at the bill in my hands and then back at him. I didn't realize I've been looking right at him for a while now. I'm just trying to figure something out about him.

"Are you thinking about how cute I am?" James questions raising his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes again. "I'm just trying to figure out how much of an ass you really are."

"I do the same to you."

"Do you?"

"Yeah. I try to figure out how much of a cold-hearted bitch you really are."

I smirk. I look back at the bill.

"You know, this is way more than I need. James, I can't take all this."

"Britney, I insist. Buy anything you want for her."

"You're not completely awful."

"Thanks." He smiles. "That's also the smallest bill I have in my wallet."

" _Smallest_?"

* * *

 **Guess who's not working in English class and going to fail her math quiz later? Me!**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	103. Britney Braun: Remember Me?

**I started typing this while waiting for Batman vs. Superman to start.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Remember Me?

"Britney Braun." My fellow candidate in the race for school president Merida says.

It's after school, I'm at my locker, and I slam it shut. When Merida approached me, I was surprised. I thought enemies should not cross paths until the final battle. With election day just around the corner, I realized that due to my spot on the social ladder and my impeccable beauty, I didn't have to work hard to gain the votes I didn't want.

"What is it Merida?" I ask casually. "Want to exchange pointers?"

"From you? No. I want you to come over to my house after school."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"That's the thing: you don't want to but I'm forcing you to."

"Oh that's fun." I say sarcastically.

-o-

Fun fact about Merida Barton: she wears leather, combat boots, and dark colors, but her house is nothing like that. It's this cute one-story house with various knick-knacks on counters and family photos on the wall. I thought someone like Merida would've been born and raised in a mysterious cult of some sort. Don't tell her I said or thought this, but her baby photos are the cutest thing I've ever seen. Her curls are bigger than her head!

I catch Merida looking at me. I crack a smile.

"Say nothing." Merida states. I nod my head.

She turns around and I look at her family photo that has her and her parents in it. Oh my god, I completely forgot. Her parents are Agents Romanoff and Barton - two of the freaking Avengers. Specifically speaking, the two Avengers who saved me from the bounty hunters. Shit. I didn't think this through properly. I hope her parents aren't -

"Merida." I hear her mom say.

If her parents are spies, does that mean they have a secret exit because I really need it. I can't risk any type of recognition from them.

Her mom walks out and we casually look at each other. I give her the look that says, _'Oh hello mother of my classmate, what a lovely home you have.'_ Her face says, _'Are you sure you're the classmate of my daughter because you look so familiar.'_ She tries to play it normally but I can tell what's going through her mind. She's probably wondering who I am. Am I the little girl from the streets or the bounty hunter one? Does she remember both? Trick question because I am both. I pray that she fails to make that connection.

"You have a lovely home." I greet Agent Romanoff.

"Thank you." She replies.

From what I remember from Amber's eyes, Agent Romanoff was a lady with these loud red curls. As the years passed, her curls have gone more softer, more subtle. Either way, she still looks gorgeous.

This makes me realize how my life has revolved around these people. I'm not saying that it's specifically towards Agent Romanoff, but who she represents. I've been in a SHIELD orphanage and I have met most if not all of the kids of The Avengers. To be honest, I've lost track. Does that mean anything? Does that mean anything _to me_?

Now look at me, I'm giving Natasha the same look. I act as normal as I could. Merida is looking at the both of us alternately.

"Okay..." Merida mutters. She looks at her mom and asks her something in Russian.

"I'm fine." Natasha says to her. She now acts as if what just happened never ceased to exist. The way she was able to transition from reminiscent to collected in a span of milliseconds is remarkable.

"Fine about what Nat?" I hear Merida's dad says.

He walks out and sees me first. I see a flicker of recognition for me but he just smiles.

"Nice to see Merida has more friends." He jokes while giving me a handshake.

"Nah, we're not that close." I respond in the same tone as him.

Merida rolls her eyes. She takes my arm and leads me to her room.

"Sorry about my parents." Merida says. "They're weird."

"I like them."

"Don't ask why they are so weird today of all days."

I shake my head. "Never crossed my mind." That's a lie.

We enter her room and it is a combination of the mood from what I saw earlier in the house and a bit of Merida. She has pictures of her with her parents and her friends yet I get more of a Merida vibe from the dark patterns on her bedsheets and the clothes in her open closet.

"Now," Merida starts, "do you want to be school president?"

"No," I say with a bit of a laugh, "why? Do you suddenly _want_ to be school president?"

"I think I'll take it for a year. Just imagine the whole school bowing down to me."

"I don't think that's exactly how it works." I mutter. "But you're right about having power."

"Do you want all that power?"

"God no. That's what I'm trying my best to avoid."

* * *

 **Sometimes I speak in metaphors without realizing that I do. That's going to be in the next chapter as well. Also, I am currently obsessing over the beauty that is Wonder Woman.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	104. Britney Braun: Election Day

**This chapter was also in _The Story of Emily Stark_ but it didn't go like this for the most part...**

* * *

Britney Braun: Election Day

It's one in the morning. That means in seven hours, the school community will elect their new school president with the choice being Merida or myself. That is a position that I don't want and I couldn't sleep knowing that there is a 50/50 chance I would obtain it. Merida and I were close in the polls so there is a high chance I could be elected. I had to get out of the orphanage so I snuck out through my window and just started walking in the city. I didn't even have thoughts about where to go but somehow, I ended up at my school.

I don't even like coming here during the day, what the hell am I doing here now?

"I don't want to win." I say to myself out loud. Nobody else is around so I won't appear to be crazy in any way. "But I don't want to lose by so much that it's embarrassing. I just want something to happen. Something - "

I look down and see my hands shimmering with my magic. Crap. Why does my sub-conscious mind do this to me? Oh god, how do I make this stop? I don't know how. I ball up my fists and some of it shoots up into the air. I can't believe I just casted a spell. I look up and feel rain on my face. Why now, of all times?

I shove my shimmering hands into my pockets, hoping that would cover them up. The thunder starts and if I have learned anything from science class, it's that you can try your hardest, but you cannot outrun the lightning that follows. I quickly hide behind a tree as lightning strikes nearby. I take a quick peek and see his red cape and hammer.

Come on Britney, you're clever, you can think of an escape route.

I take a peek again and observe Thor. He looks at the school and I can tell that something in him is panging, but I don't know what. Amora said that New York was a city close to his heart and I'm starting to believe that the alien invasion with The Avengers isn't the whole reason why.

I slowly back away from the tree while Thor is still looking at the school. Considering that I couldn't see behind me, I wasn't that disappointed in myself when I tripped over a rock. I was disappointed in myself when I made a loud sound when I hit the ground and my hands fell out of my pockets. Before I could get up, I'm only on one knee when I turn around and see myself facing the god himself.

"Sigyn." He states.

I look up at him nervously. I bet my big green eyes are almost bulging out of my face. What is it with this Sigyn character? He said that before. Is that my real name? Is my name Sigyn?

I can feel my hands shaking. My magical hands are shaking. It's from fear. If I take Thor's hand, then he'll take me to my cousin. I can't go to my cousin. That means death.

"Do not be afraid, Sigyn." Thor says calmingly. "I will take care of you."

I hold my hands to myself. Thor holds out his. He wants me to take it but I don't want to. I can hear Amora's voice in my head constantly telling me to take it. I slowly crane my hand out but realize that I'm not afraid...

I'm terrified. I'm _fucking_ terrified.

When I hold out my hand, a raw scream blasts out of my mouth. My magic reacts to my scream by shooting out of my hand and knocking the god over. Way to go Britney, you just fired your magic at the King of Asgard. He's _definitely_ going to get you killed now. I back up and begin running away.

"Sigyn!" I hear Thor yell for me.

I run my hands through my hair and when they're out, they're still sparkling. Why won't they just stop?! I think Thor is running after me. I just want to go home! I shake my hands and more of my magic spills out. I trip again and instead of landing on the pavement, I'm in a bed. I look around and I'm in my orphanage. I landed in my bed. Did I just teleport myself here?

I look at my hands and they've dimmed down. Finally.

-o-

I'm sitting on stage watching the student body pour in. Merida approaches me and says good luck. I smile at her, still haunted by what happened only a few hours. Look at me, sitting right here, about to gain power when I can barely control my own. What happened a few hours is proof that I'm not capable of this _at all_. I'm not mentally able to handle this. I'm going to go crazy.

"And our new school president is, Merida Barton by five votes!"

Oh thank god. I feel a whole lot of weight being lifted off my shoulders. I won't go mentally insane from all this.

Merida looks at me and I wink at her. She'll be a badass of a school president. I stand up and see Xavier approaching me. I straighten my shirt and smile at him.

"It's a shame you didn't win." He tells me. "And to think you were so close."

"Nah, don't worry about it." I reply. "I don't think I could ever be in charge of anything."

"And why's that?"

"I don't think I can control all that power."

* * *

 **Way to go Thor. You got outsmarted by a girl who is - actually she's my age. But think for a moment, Thor is getting closer to finding her...**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	105. Britney Braun: Perspectives Change

**I'll admit that I feel pretty bad for Thor but you gotta admit, this girl's head is pretty messed up. On another note, reading the early chapters of _The Story of Emily Stark_ just make me cringe.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Perspectives Change

I heard from my locker neighbor that Emily Stark has laryngitis. That is probably the best news I've heard in the longest time. I see her at her locker. She makes eye contact with me before turning away almost as if she never saw me. Awe, poor thing, hoping I wouldn't see her because she can't be snippy to me. Is it bad that seeing her like this makes me feel amazing?

"Emily Stark." I call loudly in the school halls. She turns around and faces me. "You know, I would love to have another conversation with you but I guess I can't."

Emily glares at me. Oh how I love that face. If I could frame that face, I sure would.

"It must suck not being able to speak." I say. She rolls her eyes at me. "I bet you wish you could call me names."

Emily nods her head. I really want to know what's going on in that head of hers.

"Well, I hope you can speak again tomorrow."

I walk off feeling strange all of a sudden. Was I just nice to her? I surely didn't feel sarcastically about it...

-o-

"The plot and characters of William Shakespeare's _Macbeth_ are very complex." My English teacher explains.

This is the play we are currently studying. My class finds it boring but I find it interesting. Unlike the stupid romance from last year, this play has psychotic characters, witchcraft, and murder. I was easily intrigued by the plot.

"When we are first introduced to Macbeth," my teacher continues, "we are told he is a valiant and brave warrior just returning from battle. However, when he encounters the witches and they tell him that he will be king, we see that the courage he wears on the outside covers up the self-doubt he has."

Relatable. You see, I was once a good girl. I always ate my vegetables and wore a smile on my face. People would've seen me as a cute, innocent, little girl - which I was. Then I met my mother and something in my brain just snapped. Now, I'm like this: beautiful, exposed, and growing up to fast to understand what's going on.

"When we first meet his wife, Lady Macbeth, she is already planning out the murder of King Duncan and she is more ruthless than her husband. She seems fully aware of this and knows that she will have to push Macbeth into committing murder, which she does by questioning his manhood."

Do you think my parents were or are like that? My mother is ruthless to have my death happen and apparently my father sent Thor to do the same dirty work. Is that what happened? Maybe my mother had to convince my father that _'their daughter needed to be dead'_ and my father went along with it until he abandoned me here. Then when my mother found out, she set out to find me on my own and that's when he sent Thor.

None of that makes sense.

Why would my father even bother to abandon me but send Thor short after?

God, my whole life makes no sense. Someone should write a story about it if they could manage to piece it all together.

"After the two successfully kill Duncan and Macbeth succeeds him as king, it doesn't go the way him and his wife intended. The crown on their heads represents the power they now wield and it becomes too much for them to handle. Their minds start to unravel."

Is she talking about Macbeth or myself? This completely sounds like me. The being whose power is too much to handle? Tell me that doesn't sound like me. I didn't even do anything serious and it was too much for me to handle. That whole situation was too much to handle.

"The relationship Macbeth has with Banquo ends, the marriage between Macbeth and Lady Macbeth falls apart. Banquo's ghost visits and haunts Macbeth and the apparent suicide of his wife sends him down a pessimistic path. He enters a new realm of savagery and she starts feeling a sense of regret. It's a real tragedy."

I have a feeling that will be happening to me. I don't know why but I do.

"The play shows us that if we commit evil into gaining ultimate power, it might not go exactly the way we plan. We could lose the ones we love, including ourselves."

I hope that happens to my mother...

Wow, this just got dark real quick.

"Okay class, for homework tonight, you don't have to worry about Macbeth," my class sighs of relief. My teacher playfully shakes his head. "But, I want you to open your poetry book and read the poem titled _'At Death's Door'_."

That's an interesting title...

* * *

 **See guys, I do listen in English class. Oh, and keep the title of the poem in your minds because the next story arc is possibly one of the biggest in the whole story. See if you can guess what it is.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	106. Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part 1

**Let me just give you a little backstory on this specific story arc: it was the first part of the story I have written and I have rewritten it over and over again. I swear, I have written it over ten times. I am very proud of it and it's something that most of you were able to guess.**

 **By the way, the poem** ** _'At Death's Door'_** **, was written by me.**

* * *

Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part One

It's well into the night, most of the younger orphans have fallen asleep, the pre-teen ones and Janice are staying in their rooms, the Agents are doing whatever it is they do when they're not taking care of us, and here I am: sitting on the middle of the staircase flipping through my poetry book. I stop flipping through the pages when I land on my favorite poem, which is the one I was assigned to read for homework: At Death's Door.

 _'Hello there little one... / Are you lost...? / Quit nodding your head, / you know exactly where you are. / You were destined to come here. / The moment you were born was when your name was scrawled on Her list. / And now you're here. / You're_ finally _here. / At Death's door. / Go on now, don't be scared. / She's been expecting you for a long time. / Come on, let her know your presence. / It's easy. / Just knock... / knock... / knock...'_

Three knocks come from the orphanage's front door just as I read those last lines. Is that a strange coincidence or some sort of calling? Since I am less than ten feet from the door, I should probably go answer it. I stand up on the staircase but stop when I hear Marina screaming in Spanish that she will go answer it. I immediately sit back down. I watch Marina scurry to the door. She opens it and I see a petite woman with medium length light-brown hair on the other side.

"Hello Jane." Marina greets.

"Good evening Marina." This Jane replies casually. "I am so sorry for the last-minute call."

"Nonesense. Come right in."

Jane steps in. I observe her as close as I can without making it look like I'm staring like a creep. She seems normal but I can sense that she isn't. First of all, she adressed Marina by her first name and not by 'Agent Lopez' or 'Ms. Lopez'. Second of all, Marina did the same to Jane by not calling her Mrs. (yes, she's married - I can see a wedding band) or if she has some special kind of title. Any other person who walks through those doors gets addressed formally. Third of all, if this is an adoption, which I doubt it is, they don't occur at the hour.

" _Most_ of the orphans are asleep anyways." Marina says to Jane. She shoots me a look that says to go to my room and stay there.

The look is the fourth reason as to why I'm not going to my room but just nod to Marina so she thinks the opposite. Jane looks up at me. Usually, people would give me a friendly smile, which she did at first, but the longer she looked at me, her friendly smile turned into a mixture of recognition and shock. There's the fifth reason for me to be suspicious.

"Okay good." Jane says to Marina, continuing their conversation. "I know how fussy little ones can be if they're tired the next morning."

Marina laughs lightly. "How is your son?"

Jane scoffs. "He's a teenage boy. I'm just happy I don't have to explain what makeup is."

"I had to do so for some of the girls here. Trust me, you had it better. If you just follow me, I will show you to our office where Catherine and Dominique are."

The two ladies begin walking.

Reason six is that all three Agents are in the office. Being my curious self, I take small steps down the stairs and head towards their office. I lean against the locked door and place my ear against it to listen in on their conversation. After all the greetings, their warm tone gets overpowered by the hot tension.

Catherine: Jane, this is a _very_ sensitive topic. We had to call you down here to talk about it in person because it simply couldn't have been done over the phone. Are you sure you know what you're handling?

Jane: I'm positive now.

I hear papers being shuffled.

Jane: I'm so sorry for startling you with this. I reacted the same way when my husband mentioned this to me. He has been so secretive.

Marina: I can't fathom what this must be like from his eyes. I thought being the King of Asgard was hard.

Wait, what? Did I hear that correctly? The woman in there is Thor's _wife_ aka the _Queen of Asgard_? Oh shit, then they're definitely talking about me.

Hold on, can we just think about the fact that Thor, the God of Thunder and the King of Asgard, has married a normal looking human being? I'm impressed.

Dominique: Here are our files on all our girls here.

Papers are being shuffled again and then stop.

Jane: This is her. I saw her on the staircase.

And the mysterious topic is obviously me.

Catherine: Are you _absolutely_ sure? Jane, this isn't just some guessing game. A girl's life is at stake.

Jane: I am positive. I have been with her mother and I know her father. She resembles her mother greatly. Her parents are two of the greatest sorcerers in all The Nine Realms. Has - Britney - ever displayed any magical qualities?

The Agents hesitate.

Catherine: There have been two cases where she has been accused of sorcery.

Dominique: First was in Toronto right before she was given to us. Although she was adopted in Spain, she somehow got kidnapped in New York by some bounty hunters.

Marina: We had to leave Spain because of some magical outburst. You don't think -

Jane: Thor was in Spain. Britney was there with her mother. Sadly, Britney just disappeared he could take her. Then there were some cases in New York which had him on edge.

I disappeared? Thor was there? Thor was in Spain? I feel hot tears on my cheeks. What happened in Spain is all foggy to me when it really shouldn't be. Other people seem to remember it better than me.

Jane: Thor needs her. He wants her to live with me and my son.

Catherine: Jane, even though Britney is the daughter of two powerful sorcerers, why is Thor the one searching for her? Surely any other warrior is capable of doing the same.

Jane: That is what I said but Britney's father only trusts Thor.

Dominique: If you don't mind my asking, who is Britney's father?

I press my ear harder against the door even though it will do nothing whatsoever to improve my hearing. My heart is pounding so hard that it will burst out of my chest the longer I wait for Jane's answer.

Jane takes a breath.

Jane: I don't want to directly spit out his name in a SHIELD-based institution but I'll reveal that Thor only has one brother and Britney is my niece from his side of the family.

* * *

 **People have asked when Britney officially started losing her mind, and this is it.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	107. Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part 2

**Okay guys, let's go on this roller coaster together.**

* * *

Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part Two

I'm unsure of when I got to my bed but my stiff body and damp pillow suggest that I've been here for quite a while. I'm flat on my stomach still wearing my street clothes as opposed to my pajamas. It's feels like all of my strength has left my body. I haven't cried a such serious cry in a long time. I want to cry my heart out but my body is termbling with the despeate need to scream my lungs out. I really want to but I can't.

Wait, let's do a recap on what the hell happened:

Jane came by the orphanage to discuss me to my Agents. Jane is married to Thor. I am Jane's niece from Thor's side. Thor only has one sibling and it's a brother. That brother is my father. It's not that hard to solve the rest.

My father is Loki.

-o-

Time passes and I am still lying on my bed. The sun peeks through a crack in my curtains and it stings my eyes.

Want to know the obvious reasons that Loki being my father make sense? We're both crazy and nobody wants us. Yes, I've heard the myths. Loki is a psychopathic god of lies who nobody trusts. Want to know what doesn't make sense? The fact that Loki was apparently the bastard who abandoned me here and showed up in my dreams but failed to mention the most obvious!

Today, I was ordered to stay home from school which is good because if I was forced to go, I would just skip in the case that they didn't believe my fake illness. I hear one of the Agents calling me to come downstairs. I get up and head to the bathroom first. Wow, that's an unpleasant sight in the mirror. I look like a zombie which is actually how I feel: dead. I fix my hair and dab my eyes with cold water to get the redness down. To get life into my cheeks, I lightly slap them to get the blood flowing. As I walk downstairs, I takes breaths to relax myself. I head into their office and face them. I sit down in one of their chairs and get ready for the expected talk.

"Britney," one of them - I'm too distracted to tell which - says calmly, "we need to talk."

I don't open my mouth. I think it's best that I don't talk. Who knows what I will say. I nod my head pretending that this is all new to me - which it kind of is. I can't really hear what they're saying to me because my brain is too numb from before to translate it all, but it's something along the lines of Jane, her son, and how I will be living with them because they're my aunt and my cousin.

How _perfect_. I am pretty much being dropped into the grave.

Isn't that what everyone wanted? For me to be completely lost in every way possible but to eventually have my cousin hold my dead body in his arms feeling the pride of answering Fate's wish? If the good and the evil of the world want it, who is there to object what Fate was scrawled on Her list?

My parents are sorcerers with a daughter who will outrule them one day in the magic game. They probably want me dead to claim the power they can't have and have their own separate ways with it. I know my mother does for sure and since my father is Loki, do you think he would have a different reason? I doubt my parents are in this to share. Maybe Loki wants another chance at world dominiation. He already tried it years ago with the aliens. With my power mixed with his, who can stop him?

Loki probably made some believable lies to Thor as to why he should agree to this. Thor was probably just as gullible as I was when he first appeareed in my dreams. Besides, if I just ran into Thor on the streets without prior knowledge to him, I would've probably gone with him. Why? Simply because he's Thor. He's an Avenger. People can trust him.

Loki knows what kind of game to play.

Look at what Loki's doing to my mind and I've only known about his relationship with me for a couple hours. Look at what he's doing _to me_.

What else is there for me to do?

"Britney."

I look up a few times and blink with no thoughts running through my mind. It seems as if the Agent who has been saying my name was actually repeating it.

I don't think they mentioned Loki or the sorcery based on their collected appearance. I think they'll leave that for Jane to explain when I come knocking on my door with my three knocks of death. Maybe it'll be better coming from her. Maybe it'll be better if I scream at her house when I lay my eyes on my killer.

"Do you understand?"

Understand what? That I'm always going to lose? That I'm approaching Death's door? That I can fight all I want against Amora, possibly walk out victorious, yet what follows is the team of Thor, Loki, and my cousin? Am I supposed to fight the son of Thor? Is that how it's supposed to be?

Is that what you're asking my comprehension of? Is it?

"I understand." I say with a quiet voice.

* * *

 **Isn't this exciting?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	108. Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part 3

**Is it bad that I make gifsets in my head about this? Because I do.**

 **For those of you asking why Britney even _trusts_ Amora about her cousin because Amora is untrustworthy, when she was Courtney Brown, she was told by Britney Braun that her cousin is the only one who can kill her. And besides, this girl is paranoid right now, her mind is all over the place.**

* * *

Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part Three

Who knew that packing my bags would be so hard? It turns out that throwing jeans and socks is taking a bigger toll on me. As my suitcases get more full, another stupid memory of what I'm leaving behind fills my brain which delays my packing. I could've been done an hour ago but no, I'm still here. Every stupid memory makes me realize that I'm actually going to miss something - I'm going to miss actual people. I'm going to miss _real_ people.

I'm going to miss Catherine and her giving me orders; I'm going to miss Dominique giving me kisses on the head even though I refused them all; I'm going to miss Marina and her corrections to my Spanish; I'm going to miss ignoring all the bratty little orphans; I'm going to miss Janice and her ability to make me feel wanted in the world; I'm going to miss not caring about a thing with Merida; I'm going to miss being not as smart as Daniel; I'm going to miss not talking to Apollo; I'm going to miss Angela when she finally swears; I'm going to miss sniping Emily; and I'm going to miss Xavier.

That's it. I'm just going to miss Xavier. Nothing specific, just him. Something about how I feel for him is different. Something about him just makes me happier. I remember that he was the first person who made laugh ever since I was born as Britney Braun.

I pause in the middle of folding a t-shirt and just hold it limply in my hands.

Do I, Britney Braun, have a crush on Xavier Rogers? Does he, Xavier Rogers, have a crush on me, Britney Braun in return?

I end up crumpling the t-shirt in my hand and whipping it at the wall and knocking the suitcase I was packing off my bed spilling all its contents. My hands find my hair and grip it at its roots tightly with the urge to rip it out in clumps of gold. My mind is spinning with all these thoughts of sentiment. Who needs sentiment when you're going crazy and are about to die? Huh? Who needs it?!

My hands let go of my hair and fall down at my sides. I look down at my spilled suitcase and just stare at it. I look back up and see a mirror on the wall with my reflection staring back at me.

Look at that girl in the mirror: she's the daighter of Loki and Amora aka The God of Lies and The Enchantress. That girl has a crush on the son of Captain America. His father kicked her father's ass all those years ago and look, she has a crush on him. What is normal about that? Nothing about that will ever be normal!

This feels so wrong - an evil grin approaches my face - _but it feels so right_.

I step over to the window and open it. A cool breeze hits my face and blows my hair back.

I kneel in front of my spilled suitcase and shove all the contents back in. I don't bother to fold them anymore, I'm just done with being all neat. Is there even a purpose to properly packing?

I have this feeling to climb out the window and just run away from all this. But if I leave now, I would feel like I'd be leaving without fulfilling some sort of promise I made. Why do I feel like I'm in someone's debt? I need to do one thing before knocking at Death's door. One more _spectacular_ thing.

Oh...I got it.

 _"If you found out that you were going to die tomorrow, what would you do on your last day which is today?"_

I have been asked that before. I still remember what I answered with.

 _"I would find someone to spend my last moments with and have an adventure with them."_

And then this happened...

 _"That sounds fun. I'd love to join you."_

I zip up my suitcase and push it over to my other bags which lie beside my door. I take some deep breaths and unzip one of them again. I change out of my current outfit and put on a grey t-shirt, black jeans, dark green converses, and a jean jacket. I had no reason for the change in clothes but I feel kind of refreshed after doing so. I shake out my hands, take some deep breaths, and look out the window. The sun is almost set but the day is still young and there's a whole night ahead before I leave tomorrow.

Who's ready to have an adventure?

* * *

 **I am!**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	109. Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part 4

**For those of you wondering why Britney always runs away from her problems, it's what she does. She's done it before and she will do it again.**

 **This is one of my favorite chapters.**

* * *

Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part Four

It's pratically midnight and here I am, standing in his bedroom. I take a step closer to his sleeping body and lightly tap his shoulder. When there's no response from him, I lightly shove him. When he slowly wakes up, he looks directly at me. In that immediate second of him understanding what's happening, I quickly clamp my hand over his mouth and fumble over an explanation that is believable. He suddenly takes my wrists into his grip, uses his strength to flip me over him onto the other side of his bed, and pins me down. I can hear our hearts and breathing in sync with each other, even as they slow down. We're staring right into each other's eyes in a shock. I wasn't expecting any of this when I should've.

"That's the way to start the night." I whisper with a smirk to lighten the tension. He doesn't budge. "Relax Xavier, it's only me and I'm not robbing anything from you."

Xavier slowly pries his hands off my wrists and gets off me. I wasn't complaining about that part though. I roll off his bed. He lies back down, puts his hands over his eyes and takes a breath.

"I don't know what to ask you first: why are you here or how did you get here." Xavier says.

"Your window was open and it's an easy climb." I respond. "Even if your window wasn't open, I could easily find alternative routes in. As for the reason of my sudden presence, my life is in an udder turmoil of shit as we speak and it will only get worse the longer I'm sitting in my room and dwelling on it. I don't want to talk about it, okay? You'd be lucky if I spill something out. Now get dressed, we're going on an adventure."

He's stunned.

"Are you serious?" He questions. I'm not sure what he's talking about. "It's the middle of the night. Britney, we'll go have an adventure tomorrow, I promise."

He starts to go back to sleep, probably thinking this is a dream. I wish it is but it's not. I look up at the ceiling of his room thinking of ways to persuade him into joining me. I can't think of a good lie and I feel like crying just thinking of the truth.

"Xavier Rogers, I won't have a tomorrow." I confess with my voice cracking a bit.

He turns around and looks at me again. Thankfully it's dark so I doubt be can see me crying. I beg he doesn't ask why for the questions that I know are lingering in his mind. Even if he asked, I won't answer. He's looking at me silently.

"Okay, that came out unintentionally." I say to ease up the tension again. "What I meant to say is that I'm going through something and I need a moment to breathe and run away from it. I'm not saying that I need you for this because I don't. If I could enter your house through a window in the middle of the night, I am capable of going alone, but I'm choosing to do this with you because I felt as if I made a promise to do so. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Xavier removes his sheets, sits up in his bed, and thinks this all over. I know what he's thinking: he doesn't know what we're planned, there's school in a few hours, I'm possibly a psychopath, and he's probably scared of me right now. I turn my back instantly regretting everything I have done. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn back around to see Xavier standing behind me. He gives me a smile.

"Let's have an adventure." He says giving me hope.

I smile brightly back at him. Then I realize that he's wearing his pajamas.

"Get changed." I order. He stares at me with no reaction yet I can still intrepret it. "I make no promises that I won't look."

I give him a wink before turning my back to him. I walk to his dresser. He has small framed photos on top. There's a picture of him with Angela when they were younger, one with Angela and their parents, and then him with his friends. I pick up one of his photos to look at it closer. A single tear rolls down my cheek and lands on the glass of the frame. I wipe it away quickly with my sleeve. Oh Xavier, look at you with your perfect life and nothing to run from.

After enough time, I turn around and see Xavier in a black sweater and jeans.

"Are we going or what?" He questions with an excited grin on his face.

I give him a smirk as I climb out his window. He follows. We run down the side of his house and onto the silent streets of his neighborhood. Nobody is awake. The only lights on are the street posts above our heads. We run down the empty streets, right in the middle of the road. We're already roaring in laughter not giving two shits about who's asleep because we're awake.

The night just started but I can tell that it's going to be magical...and not because I'm a sorceress.

* * *

 **If Britney showed up in your bedroom in the middle of the night and demanded that you leave with her, would you?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, amd Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	110. Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part 5

**Apparently everyone is on the same page being "if that crazy girl comes in my room, I'm not going with her."**

 **By the way, I got only the idea of this from Paper Towns and I listen to the soundtrack when I'm not listening to a kid song about cats on repeat. Oh, and I picture Cara Delevigne as Britney for many reasons so that helps.**

* * *

Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part Five

The city is beautiful at night once you get past the scent of bus fumes and litter on the ground. Some people take the night as an opportunity to fall asleep or to wake up. Xavier and I have walked past several night clubs but my plan isn't to jump and down to the DJ's beats and get hammered. My goal is to see the city that nobody seems to notice. New York is typically seen as the city that never sleeps. That's why a lot of places are still open at that hour or just opening. I want to see the part that is asleep while everyone is awake. Does that make any sense?

I walk along the streets, just a few steps ahead of Xavier. I turn around and start walking backwards to face him. He walks looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets. He looks up and smirks when he sees me looking at him.

"Follow me." I say.

I turn back around and begin running. I hear Xavier running behind me. We skid in front of cars that have stopped for a red light. Some honk at us _"irresponsible teenagers"_ but that doesn't stop us. We approach the construction zone across the street and stop at its high border. I crouch and crawl through a small opening in the corner.

"Britney." Xavier calls. I face him. "That area is restricted. Authorized personnel only."

I shrug. "Your point?" He gestures that everything about what he just said is exactly his point. "Fine. I'll go by myself. You can just stand there."

I take a few steps until I hear Xavier approaching me. I smirk. We walk on the mud of the construction zone beneath our feet, step over planks of wood and various tools and just observe what we're seeing. I pick up a can of black spray paint that was lying around and shake it. I pop off the cap and point it at the wall of a partially-built condominium. I spray the biggest cursive letters 'ACCB' in one fluent motion. I stand back, throw the can back on the ground, and see Xavier disapproving my actions.

"That's vandalism." He points out. I roll my eyes. "That's illegal. We can go to jail for that."

"It's only illegal if we get caught and we won't." I say. "And if we do get caught, nobody will trace it back to you and I will lie my way out of it."

I look at my pointer finger that was spraying the canister and see that it's covered in black paint. I dab Xavier's nose with it. I laugh as he tries to rub it off even though it made no mark on his face. I look at a nearby crane and bend back just to see the top of it. That looks exciting.

"Are you afraid of heights?" I ask Xavier.

"Of course not." He replies. Even if he was, that wouldn't stop me from dragging him along with me.

I take his hand and lead him to the crane. We begin climbing the ladder that goes to the top of it. It's a hard climb and takes about fifteen minutes but once we reach the top, I realize that it's all worth it by the view we have. I pop open the window of the controls center and stick the upper half of my body out to look. The strong wind blows my hair around blocking my view and I push it all back.

The view I have is spectacular. The night sky is filled with the natural lights of the stars and moon. As my eyes head downwards, the natural lights turn into the bright man-made neon lights coming from billboards or the insides of skyscrapers. The lights down here are more distorted and follow no pattern to their appearance. I hear the cars driving below with no traffic just peace. An airplane soars above us - I don't know if it's going to land here or if it's heading somewhere else. Club music is muffled but still recognizable. Even though the city is still the same city, it seems like a different place from this point of view.

I turn around to look at Xavier. I expected him to be looking at the same view I am but he's looking at me instead.

"Don't you want to enjoy the beauty?" I question.

"I am." He replies with no hesitation.

-o-

Once we exit the construction site, I take a breath and just remember what's happening in mere hours from now. I will go knocking on Death's door and it will be answered by my cousin. This is my last night. I stare off and my vision is fogging from the tears that are forming in my eyes. All of the energy I had minutes ago has found its way to drain out of my veins all because of one thought. That one _cursed_ thought. How could such a thing cease to exist?

"Hey," I hear Xavier say. I look at him and see his hand on my arm. "You alright?"

I shake my head. There's really no point in lying even though it should be in my nature to do so.

"You want to talk about it?" He asks.

I shake my head again.

"That's fine." He says. "Oh, I have an idea of what we can do."

"You do?" I ask. I didn't expect for him to think of something. "What is it?"

"You'll see." He takes my hand and starts leading me somewhere. "It's something I've always wanted to do and I wouldn't want to do it without you."

My heart starts beating again.

"You know Britney," he says softly as he strokes the hand he's holding with this thumb, "you can always talk to me about anything."

I look at him. He watches the tears fall down my face and hit the ground. Neither of us bothering to wipe them away.

"Thank you." I whisper. I take a breath to fix myself again. "Let's go add a checkmark on your bucket list."

-o-

He leads me through the city. He stops for a second and tells me to shut my eyes. I don't hesitate and close them. He continues to walk me blindly but I trust him. I can feel him walking behind me. I giggle a bit as I feel him place his hands over my eyes and continues to walk in a weird way. I can imagine what the people around us are thinking - if there are people.

"Okay, open."

He removes his hands and I open my eyes to see another twenty-four hour fast food joint. I look back at him to see if he's serious about this being the thing he's always wanted to do and he's dead serious.

"Is this because your vegan sister has banished hamburgers from your diet?" I question.

"Well, partially." He says. "Trust me Britney."

I follow his lead once again but instead of going through the main entrance. He walks off to the side and we are entering the drive-thru for cars. He presses a button on the intercom and a server answers moments after.

"I'd like two cheeseburger combos with speciality sodas."

Walking through a drive-thru is something Xavier's always wanted to do? Cool. It's something not normal nor something anyone would want to do. I never expected this from someone like him. The fact that he wanted to do this with me is what I love the most.

We walk around the back of the restaurant and make it to the pickup window. He gives me one bag and drink and takes the other set. He hands the cashier some money. The cashier gives us a face since we're not driving nor have a car with us but since it's past midnight, he doesn't give a shit.

Xavier and I walk off and I look at the speciality soda.

"What is this?" I ask taking a sip. I taste some soda but it's mostly something like beer and caffeine.

"It's root beer and Red Bull." He responds taking a sip of his as well. "Only certain chains make them. I don't think they're legal but whatever. I'm going to need some energy for school tomorrow since I'm probably not going back to sleep."

I smile a little. "Right..." I take another sip. "What is it with you and walking through drive-thrus?"

"The first thing I did when I got my license was go through one." He says. I nod. "I've always wanted to just walk through one."

"And now you have."

"Thank you for that Britney Braun."

I feel my heart melting but in a good way. This was meant to be an adventure for me but in a way it was one for him as well.

"Can we go back to your place to eat these?" I ask. "Maybe just sit on your front lawn?"

He nods. "Of course."

"Hey, are you going to tell people about this night?"

Xavier shrugs. "Do you want me to?"

I hesitate. In the case that I do end up dead the next morning, it really won't matter if he tells people or not. I won't be around to live through people asking what was going through my mind that night.

"If you want." I say. "I trust your judgement."

* * *

 **Do you think Xavier would tell people? If you were Xavier, would You tell people?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	111. Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part 6

**This chapter has made me an emotional wreck. It was also included in the sneak peek of the story.**

* * *

Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part Six

It's almost four in the morning and I've never felt more awake.

Xavier and I are lying on his front lawn with litter from out fast food beside us. Don't worry, we won't be littering, neither of us want to get up at this moment. We both look up at the stars that are still shining brightly. I turn to look at Xavier and see him with his eyes closed. I nudge him awake.

"You should probably get some sleep." I say.

"I could just sleep in class." He says. "Or just skip the morning."

I change my position on the grass from lying down to being on my side prepped up on my elbow to look at him.

"Maybe we can play school right now." I offer. "What have you learned tonight, Xavier Rogers?"

"Well, Miss. Braun," he responds, "I learned never to cross you because you know many ways how to break into my house and into a construction site."

I smirk. "We're dynamite Xavier, we blow stuff up together."

He gives me a light smile at the thought of that.

"I meant to ask this earlier but I didn't think it was the right thing to do at the time," Xavier says. I don't like where this is going. "Those letters you spray-painted on the wall, what do those mean?"

I take a breath. I figure that I should say something just to get it off my big (literal and metaphorical) chest. Oh this is going to hurt in so many ways...

"A is for Amber who escaped, C is for Crystal who smiled, C is for Courtney who resisted, and B is for Britney who - who is, well, me." I respond. He looks at me not understanding what I'm saying. "They're my past and my present. I wasn't always Britney Braun. I don't remember a time when I was truly myself because I don't even know myself. I always lived in this kind of enigma as to who I was wanting to find out the truth to who I am. I have been finding little clues along the way. Some more frightening than others. Recently I found out one of my biggest questions and I don't want to believe the answer to be true but it is. The sad part is that the more I found about it, the more I realized how much sense it made."

It felt as if all the pressure I've ever had has been taken away from me and I didn't even spare him all the details. I think back to what I said. I wasn't even thinking as I said that - the words just came out as they did. I look back at Xavier and beg him with my eyes for him to say something before I start crying again.

"Do you regret your past?"

My eyes open wide. Out of everything I just said, he could've asked anything. Anything. He could've asked for any clarification or any more information because I know he's curious but he doesn't pester on it and I love that about him. He just asked how I'm feeling about what I said. That's the whole point of why he came with me. It wasn't just for the adventure, it was to make sure I'm okay and that I control myself.

"You scare me." I say to him instead.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because I told you something I can't even tell myself."

Xavier smiles making me grin.

"You didn't answer my question, do you regret my past?"

I don't answer and Xavier rubs my shoulders instead. I continue just to look at him. He lies beside me on the grass. His blue eyes looking up at the dark sky and his blond hair a mess. I can't help but feel a pang of guilt in my heart. I sit up in the grass and place my head in my hand between my knees. My hands are getting wet with tears. Dammit. I'm crying. Xavier sits up and scoots closer to me. I lean towards him and we fall back down again. I can feel him rubbing my back instead of opening his mouth to say something. He's one of those rare boys who knows when to keep quiet when a girl cries. I hug him tightly.

"I. Will. Miss. You." I whisper into his ear.

"You don't have to." He replies. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow - or today. Oh you know what I mean."

"I wasn't kidding when I said I wouldn't have a tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Listen to me: it's a shitty world and shit happens. The only good thing is that wonderful people like you don't have to continue bathing in shit. Do you ever ask yourself how nice it would be if you could edit your life like a photo? You know, crop out the bad and add filters? I wish I could do that with my life. I want a new past, new memories, a new everything. Does that answer your question? I am tired of bathing in shit and I just want to step out of it in every way possible. Sadly the world isn't a wishing well you could just throw your pennies into. You just have to step out of your shit and jump into the well yourself."

Or go knocking on Death's door...

"Britney, I don't know what to say." He says softly.

"Neither do I." I respond. "I think I just did all the talking for the rest of the night. Let's keep it like that."

I get up off his lawn and start walking my own way. I suddenly feel Xavier grab my arm from behind me. I look back at him with my tear-filled eyes.

"Hey," he mutters, "I'm not going to stop you from leaving because even if I did, you wouldn't listen. You had a plan in your mind and I can tell that you're not changing it at all. Just promise me this: you won't do anything you're going to regret."

I don't answer. I take my arm back and run off. If he was following me, trying to get me back, I outran and lost him.

* * *

 **I think we can all infer what Xavier thinks will happen.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	112. Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part 7

**Oh Britney, what is going through that head of yours...**

* * *

Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part Seven

The sun is slowly peeking through my closed curtains. I look at the time which reads six-thirty in the morning. I got to bed about an hour ago and my mind has gone numb. Everything in my body is numb.

Today is the day.

I walk into the bathroom in a new change of clothes which consists of a red and dark blue flannel and leggings. I brush my teeth, comb my hair, wash my face, and apply my makeup. I need to look as presentable as possible. I need to act as if nothing is wrong. As I look at my own reflection, I remember being Loki's daughter and knowing that everything is wrong with that.

The orphanage is still asleep. I tiptoe down the stairs and enter the kitchen. I think it's the fear in my body taking over my rationality when I say this, but there is something creepy about an empty orphanage when you're the only one standing in it.

Oh what the hell, I'm going to miss this place. I'm going to miss it _so_ much.

I take a granola bar and eat it slowly. I'm not even hungry but I force myself to eat it. I meed something in my system so I can have some control over myself. I walk around the vacant halls and hear other footsteps approaching. I turn around and see Catherine. She walks closer and wraps her arms around me. It takes me longer than the usual person to figure out that this is a hug.

I'm sorry but my mind isn't functioning right.

Catherine looks at me and I look up right at her. She rubs my cheeks and says something to me but I don't understand it the first time.

"You're crying, my dear." She repeats. I think she's concerned but I should play it off as nothing.

I dab my cheek and see that it's wet. I didn't even know I was crying. I immediately remember where I was a few hours ago and where I will be in the same amount of time.

"I just can't believe all this..." I mutter underneath my breath.

"Well, actually, that's what I needed to talk to you about."

"Oh god...is this another lecture?" I ask. I don't think my mind can take a lecture right now. It didn't the first time I got the talk about my family.

"Yes and you're going to listen to this one." She states. "You've been under our care for the majority of your life and I don't want you to think that we no longer care about you, but we think it's time that you distance yourself from us."

I'm speechless. Is this because I'm Loki's daughter and am a hazard?

"You finally know another part of your identity and it'd be pretty useless for you to stick around with us." Catherine continues. "Britney, you're a remarkable girl who has so much potential. Don't dwell on us, we're going to be fine. Go out and continue to find yourself. Don't take things too seriously."

I smile a bit. "Is that your way of saying goodbye?" She nods. "Thank you."

-o-

"Don't speed." Dominique orders.

"Don't run any red lights." Marina adds.

Both of them help me through the orphanage with my suitcases. It's been ten minutes and they're reviewing how to drive properly on the road. The first time I will actually be driving a car is right to my own funeral. Jane said it would be better if I drive as opposed to her picking me up just so I can show up whenever I was ready. I'm not ready and I don't think I ever will but if I have to go, it might as well be now. The longer I stay here means the longer I have to be in fear.

"Always obey road signs." Dominique adds.

"Never cut people off."

"Don't stop for strange hitchhikers."

"I get it." I say taking the car keys from Dominique. "I'm going to be fine."

"Here's the address." Marina says handing me a scrap piece of paper. I shove it into my pocket without looking at it. "It's actually not that far from here. Maybe a little less than an hour."

That's not comforting at all.

"Don't get lost Britney." Dominique says rubbing my arm. "Take all the time you need, but please show up."

"Do I have a choice?" I ask. She interprets it as a rhetorical question which is good for me.

"And most important, buckle your seatbelt." Marina adds giving me a kiss on the head.

-o-

"Hey!" I hear someone yell as I throw my last suitcase into my car. "Did you think you could just drive away from me without saying anything? You know, when you left in Spain, I'm pretty sure you said goodbye."

"Sorry Janice." I respond closing the trunk and throwing a duffel bag into the passenger seat. "Goodbye."

I'm about to get into the car when she grabs my arm and hugs me. I pat her back awkwardly.

"I'm going to miss having you around." Janice says. Great I think I'm tearing up now. "Now I'm going to be in charge of the other orphans."

"You'll be great." I say. "They love you."

"Awe Britney," she whispers, "I'll try to see you again. You know, if we end up in the same group of people."

I smile at her. If only we ended up in that situation. I'm going to miss her a lot but I have to go. Now.

-o-

I sit in the drivers seat of my car. I buckle my seatbelt and start the car. I place my shaky hands on the wheel but don't push down on the gas. I don't have the power to. Can I do this?

"Yes you can." A voice replies to my thought.

I look over and see my mother sitting in the passengers seat with my bag now in the back. I stare at her for a bit. I haven't seen her since the whole _'Loki is your father'_ bomb dropped and exploded in my face. I can't look at her the same way anymore.

"I have been waiting for this day." Amora whispers. "Believe me my child, you will not be expecting the outcome."

"I think I know what will happen." I respond. "You've been telling me about it evere since I met you. My father probably wanted the same thing, didn't he?"

Amora shrugs. "I could not care much for you let alone Loki but unlike him, at least I made an appearance."

"At least you made some that mattered." I scoff thinking back to when Loki appeared in my dreams and kept his mouth shut. At least when Amora showed up, she straight out said that she was my mother. "I'm not going to bother asking why you two were ever together and how the world is still here in one piece."

Amora smirks. "Good because even I do not have an answer for that. How about you let me drive?"

"Seriously? You can drive?"

"I can figure it out. If a mortal can do it, why not I?" Amora grins. She snaps her fingers and we suddenly switch spots. "I know _exactly_ where to go. Just try and relax my child."

Is that possible?

* * *

 **Next chapter is what we've all been waiting for.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	113. Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part 8

**About the Agents telling Britney to distance herself because Britney needs care and not abandonment, the Agents don't know that Britney is losing her mind because she hides that from them so well. From what the Agents know, Britney is okay with living with Jane and her son and being the daughter of Loki. They don't know about the prophesy at all or what Britney is thinking so they just think Britney will be fine. Besides, I think that the reason she has been with them for most of her life is why she should move on. One of the themes in Britney's story is "you can't run away from yourself" - Britney's main issue is that she always runs away from problems she either can't solve or chooses not to solve. She never knows when to just walk away from something herself. By Catherine telling her not to dwell on them and focus on herself, she's basically telling Britney to run on the path she keeps avoiding.**

 **Wow, that took a lot of breathing. Anyways, here is what you all have been waiting for! The moment of truth: who is Britney's cousin? Although most of you already know...**

* * *

Britney Braun: At Death's Door Part Eight

Amora finally stops the car in the driveway of a house. I look at it from the outside but do not exit the car. The normal house is situated in a normal neighborhood which will have a not-so-normal me knocking on their door.

"We have arrived." Amora announces as if I didn't already know. "Why are you still sitting here?"

"You took _too_ long to get here." I tell her.

Marina said that this house was a little under an hour away. The car ride with my mother was over six hours long of silence. I was too trapped in my own thoughts to pay attention to what was happening. For all I know, I could have fallen asleep in the car (since I got little to none) and not noticed. I didn't talk to Amora about anything because I couldn't find something to talk about that didn't involve Loki or my cousin. I can never have a casual conversation with her.

"Why did you take so long?" I rephrase my question.

"To build up your tension." Amora replies.

"You're unbelievable!" I say to her. "All my life you wanted me dead and now that you're getting it handed to you on a silver platter, you're taking your sweet time?"

"The more anxious you feel the more bold it makes me!" Amora spits back before laughing. "Believe me, you are going to love what follows."

"I can't wait." I say flatly.

I grab the bag Amora moved to the backseat. I take out my car keys and look at her one more time.

"Is this not _exciting_?" Amora whispers sharply with narrow eyes.

She gives me a wave goodbye with all her fingers before vanishing in her own magic. Now I'm alone and shaking. I kind of wish she was back. Even her company beats the solitude.

I look at the house again and start making my way over with one of my bags on my shoulder.

My arms are covered in goosebumps and my teeth are chattering although there's nothing to be cold about. Well, except the vibe I get knowing that Death is literally a few steps away. Here I am: approaching Death's door. How does that poem go again?

 _'Hello there little one...Are you lost...?'_

I wish I was lost. I really wish I was lost. If anyone were to ask me where I was, I would deny the truth of my knowledge of it.

 _'Quit nodding your head, you know exactly where you are...You were destined to come here...'_

I don't want to be here. Get me out of here. Take me anywhere by here.

 _'The moment you were born was when your name was scrawled on Her list...'_

Quit telling me something I'm already scared of. As if I haven't been reminded enough.

 _'And now you're here...You're finally here...At Death's door.'_

I look right at the door in front of me. I should do something like knock or ring the doorbell, but my arms are lifeless at my sides. I have lost my strength to move them.

 _'Go on now, don't be scared...'_

Don't cry Britney, don't cry. Don't show weakness or any type or emotion that can be used against you. Just be neutral.

 _'She's been expecting you for a long time...Come on, let her know your presence...It's easy...'_

Okay. I can do this. I think I'm calming down. My heart is thumping but I can manage this.

 _'Just knock...'_

There's the instruction.

 _'Knock...'_

There's the first.

 _'Knock...'_

There's the second.

I'm standing with the sound of a timer ticking down in my head with the end unknown. Any moment now, I will face my cousin and scream. Then I'll be dead and nobody will know what happened to Britney Braun aka the daughter of Loki. Let's be real though, would anyone actually care?

 _'Knock...'_

That's the last.

Why am I still standing here with a closed door on my face? My knees are wobbling and I can't stand for much longer. I'm outside and I am finding it hard to breathe. If someone doesn't come out soon, they will be facing my fainted self on their doorstep. Wouldn't that be convenient for them and me so I won't feel anything?

The door opens and I'm not looking at Jane because I'm looking right at him. It's _him_. This boy in front of me is the son of Thor, the Prince of Asgard, my executioner, my worst fear, and my cousin. The longer I look at him and process who I'm seeing, I can't believe my eyes. My cousin is - what?

I'm looking right at Apollo Foster.

* * *

 **Oh how the plot thickens...**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	114. Britney Braun: Cousin Apollo

**Sorry for the late update but this chapter took a while to write and school is, well, being school.**

 **I got the format of the beginning from an AoS/Hunger Games-esque fanfic. I forget the title of it.**

 **Recap: Britney Braun knocked on Death's door and Apollo Foster answered it.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Cousin Apollo

Cousin Apollo.

When I first met Apollo, we were in the eighth grade. We were writing a math quiz and he turned around to ask for the answers. Unfortunate for him, I didn't know what I was doing. Although we both agreed that math is stupid so that was a good thing. We both failed that math quiz but didn't seem to care. Afterwards, he was telling me about his dad. He mentioned how he was glad his dad wasn't here to see his bad mark. When I asked where his dad was, he pointed at the sky, and I automatically assumed his dad was dead. Apollo said his dad wasn't dead but just frolicking around in his kingdom doing whatever. I didn't understand what he meant at the time and thought he was crazy so I just said that my father wasn't around either.

Everything about that moment suddenly makes sense. There was a perfectly reasonable reason as to why our fathers weren't around. Now I'm the one who's crazy out of the two of us.

Cousin Apollo.

At the freshman orientation camp, Daniel said that Apollo was looking for me. We haven't spoken at all since that school year started. When I asked him what Apollo wanted and Daniel vaguely responded that I had something Apollo wanted. When Apollo screamed my name, I got scared which was weird because nothing is supposed to scare me. Well, nothing except one person and he is that person.

I can't believe I'm looking at the one person who scares me. The one person I'm scared to death of. I'm deathly afraid of my cousin and here he is.

Cousin Apollo.

On the day I used my magic to see my mother, I made a thunder storm instead. Knowing who came after the thunder, I ran for my life in an attempt to avoid him. I crashed into Apollo and we both yelled at each other what the other was doing there. He said that he was looking for his dad. I told him that I thought his dad wasn't around and that's what he thought as well.

I failed to make the connection. Apollo is friends with all the other kids of The Avengers. I was completely oblivious to the most obvious.

Cousin Apollo: we're both looking at each other but I think only one of us knows the reason.

"What are you doing here?" We both ask each other. I think my mind is in denial that this boy is related to me after I just had an instant replay of every interaction I've had with him.

"I live here." Apollo responds.

Crap. I think I'm giving him a perplexed look. I check my phone and that scrap piece of paper to see if Amora put me at the right address and I am.

"Is your mom here?" I ask.

He continues to look at me strangely. Apollo turns around to call his mom but she's already there. It's Jane from the orphanage. I really am here and Apollo Foster really is my cousin. I can't believe it. I don't want to believe. I have to believe it.

"Hi Britney," Jane says stepping outside to hug me.

Apollo is so confused. Him being lost about this is not comforting at all. He is about to lose his mind when he realizes who I really am.

"Britney, what are you doing here?" Apollo asks. "Mom, what is she doing here?"

"Apollo," Jane says calmly. Nothing about this is going to end well. "Your father dropped by earlier in the week. He said that you had a cousin whom Heimdall finally located after all these years. Who knew she was right in front of you this whole time?"

Jane is smiling. Apollo's face drops. I can see his mind processing all this new information. He looks at me, my bag, and then at his mom who's nodding his head. Apollo says nothing.

Why does he have no reaction? Why is Jane happy to see me here? Their reactions seem too real if Apollo is going to kill me. Do they not know about the prophesy? What if Thor wanted to find me just to get me away from Amora? Judging by Apollo's expression and Jane's care, he seems more scared of me than I am of him and she can't wait to house me in. I can't speak for him but Jane is just happy.

What if Loki doesn't know about my fate? Or maybe he does but he didn't spare Thor the details. It doesn't make sense to house the victim with the killer. Unless Thor does know but didn't tell Jane or Apollo. What mother wants to know her son will kill his cousin? What boy wants to know the same?

Apollo Foster is my cousin. I am his cousin. My cousin is someone I already know. I don't know how to react as well but I need to say something to make this less awkward for the both of us.

"Hello Cousin." I greet Apollo giving him a smile. "Can you get the rest of my bags and show me to my room?"

* * *

 **So Apollo is shocked and Britney is confused. This'll be fun.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	115. Britney Braun: Welcoming Arguments

**I had so much fun writing this.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Welcoming Arguments

Jane takes me into her house as Apollo goes outside and gets the rest of my bags from my car. He comes back in and once he places my bags beside the living room couches, he doesn't look at me but at his mom. Something about his face just says that this won't be ending well.

"Care to explain _this_?" Apollo says to his mom as he glances at me.

"Apollo," Jane says calmly as if he's about to blow a fuse, "Britney is your cousin and - "

"Yeah. I got that. Were you going to tell me before because this is completely a surprise!"

"Apollo, this isn't that big a deal!"

"She goes to my school and now she's my cousin. She's - Loki's daughter - that is a big deal!"

To be honest, I am taking this better than he is. Well, considering the fact that I had a mental breakdown the night before, never mind. He seems more focused on why his mom didn't tell him than me being related to Loki.

"How was I supposed to tell you?!" Jane argues with him. "Even if you knew for a longer amount of time, you would've still acted the same. I thought that if you saw Britney for yourself you wouldn't be like this in front of her."

"How long have you known?" I can tell that he's really pissed.

Jane pauses for a moment. I can tell that she's trying to figure out how to word this. If I could describe the amount of tension I have caused between these two, I would. There is so much that I'm breathing it instead of air.

"Your father dropped by about a week ago while you were at school." Jane explains. "He told me that Loki's daughter is in New York and to check all the orphanages I could. I did that. I found her about two days ago."

Apollo looks away for a moment. Judging by what's going on, I really am here just to be in their custody, not the morgue. The prophesy believes something different. The real question is who knows how much about the prophesy. Out of the three people in this room, I think I know the most - or any bit of it. These two seem clueless about it and since Thor dropped me off, does he not know anything? Does Loki know anything?

"Apollo," Jane continues, "believe me, I wanted to tell you but I knew you would act like this and I didn't want you to."

"I realized that." Apollo says. "I bet dad didn't want me to know."

Jane doesn't respond to that. If I were in her shoes, I would've reacted the same. Honestly, it's almost as if they have forgotten my presence in the room.

"When does he ever tell me _anything_?" Apollo asks. "All he does is rarely show up and when he does, it's when I'm not here just so he can harbor all of his secrets on Asgard and then tell you when he needs you to do something."

Jane's pity for Apollo is slowly converting to anger. Her eyes have gone sharp as she looks at him.

"Think about it Mom," Apollo says trying to suede her this time, "Britney is my age and Dad just told you about her a week ago. How long has he been looking for her? It couldn't have been a recent thing considering that I knew Britney since middle school. I bet he's spent more time searching for her than being with me, his only son."

"Apollo, this conversation between you and I is over." She states not accepting any argument. "If you want to talk further about this, ask your father when he comes."

Apollo scoffs. "Whenever that is."

Jane glares at him. Apollo gives her a face saying that it's true. I just stand still.

"I have homework." Apollo mutters as he takes my bags and walks off. We hear a door shut and I only assume it's his bedroom.

I look at Jane who is frustrated. I can't blame her though.

"I'm sorry about that." Jane says to me. "But at least he's not mad because of you."

"It's alright." I respond.

"I think we all just need a breather." Jane says shaking out her hands. "Do you have any homework?"

Oh shit. There's another problem.

"I don't want to go back to school." I tell her.

"Okay." Jane replies.

For a second I think I'm off the hook but then I think that she's only going to let me stay home tomorrow to get comfortable. That's not what I mean. Now that I know my true parentage, I don't know how I can just go back into society with that thought panging in my brain and my mother's evil laugh echoing in the back. How am I supposed to be sane with that in my mind?

"I don't want to leave the house." I rephrase. " _Ever_. I'm the daughter of Loki - I should be locked up - I can't just frolic around the city that was attacked by him all those years ago. I can't even look at _myself_ the same anymore."

"Don't say such a thing." Jane replies.

"Well it's true." I add. "Is Loki walking freely in Asgard or is he bound up?"

I look at Jane who doesn't respond. I nod my head proving my point. I take a breath and soften up.

"Jane, I just want to stay home for a bit and straighten my mind if that's still possible." I continue trying to get her to pity me. "When I found out Loki was my father, something in my mind snapped and I just need some time to think everything out. Apollo is one of those things."

Jane nods her head and gives me a smile. Thank god. I just want some time away from people.

"I'm sorry for not giving you a good welcome." Jane says. She walks down the hallway and I follow. She leads me to my room which was probably their guest room before I vacated it. "I promise that Apollo's never like this. I can't explain what he's thinking."

"Don't worry about a welcome party." I reply. "I didn't expect nor want one."

To be honest, I was expecting something way worse.

* * *

 **I know there's going to be someone who will give a review saying that Apollo is being a jerk about this but you have to think of this from his point of view: a classmate of yours whom you never talk to just shows up at your doorway turning out to be your cousin and the daughter of a villain and your parents never told you. I don't know about you but I would be losing my shit.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, amd Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	116. Britney Braun: No SIM Card

**Honest to God, I thought that the story arc of Britney meeting Apollo would have been written during the summer but now that it's here, I'm glad.**

* * *

Britney Braun: No SIM Card

I wake up at about six in the morning the next day. Last night ended in all of us just going to our rooms and staying there. After I showed up and all the yelling from mostly Apollo, it was best for all of us to just not talk to each other which happened. Us, especially Apollo, needed some alone time.

I never expected a lot of things to happen but they did. I never expected my cousin to be Apollo Foster; I never expected Jane to be so happy to have me; I never expected Apollo to be pissed off at his father more than any reaction he could've had towards me; and most important, I never expected to be alive at this moment. I initially thought that the moment I knocked on Apollo's front door would've been the moment of my death. My whole life has been a rising action towards the climax that still hasn't happened. I doubt it's going to happen anytime soon.

I silently creep out of my room in my pajamas. The house is dark with only a light on in the kitchen at the end of the hall. I walk over and see Jane. She smiles at me.

"Morning." Jane greets.

"Hi," I respond awkwardly.

She offers breakfast which consists of waffles and fruit. I take a waffle. I nibble on it without syrup and the both of us stand in silence. I can't think of anything to talk about and obviously neither can she so we both just munch on our waffles which are the only noise in the room.

Then Apollo walks in. The three of us just look at each other at first. He's all dressed up for school with his backpack thrown over one shoulder even though it's only six in the morning and our school doesn't start till around eight.

"I'm not saying anything about you," Apollo says pointing at me.

"Better not," I reply. "Deny everything."

Jane is giving us a look for that. She's probably thinking _'being cousins is a good thing despite what happened last night'._ I give her a look that says the exact same thing. I don't want people knowing about this. Jane nods her head as she sips her coffee.

I can still tell that Apollo is feeling strange about all this. I bet that once his dad shows up and sorts all this out for him, his attention with a transition towards me. Especially since he knew me as the cheerleader who was terrible at math and flirted with boys, he will have _a lot_ of questions for me. The real questions are how many of those will I actually answer and if I will be truthful about them.

Apollo and his mom just look at each other. He grabs only an apple and heads out the door. Once he's gone, Jane sighs.

"I'm sorry about that," I say.

I feel like the only reason he's being like this is because of me. If I never showed up, he would still be the version of himself he was before.

"It's not your fault," Jane says.

She could say that all she wants but I know it is.

-o-

After about seven hours of sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing except browse through their channels, Apollo comes home. He sees me on the couch and his face tells me that for a second, he forgot I was here.

"How was school?" I feel the need to ask as a way for him to reveal if he said anything.

"I didn't even mention your name." He replies. "But - "

"But what?" I question. "Oh god did you mention Loki? I would rather have you mention my name than his."

"Of course not." He replies as if I am an idiot.

"Then what is it?"

"People were talking about you," Apollo says. My eyes narrow. "Some believe you ran away or that you took your life."

"Why the hell would they think that?"

Apollo shrugs. "People think that you've been off your game ever since the election. Now that you've vanished without warning, those are the possibilities of what people believed happened to you. If you weren't in my house, I would be curious as well."

To be fair, the night before the election was when I ran into Thor and I blasted him over. I didn't think I reacted much after, but people will disagree.

"Why would people think I've been off my game?" I question. "Have you noticed I've been off my game?"

Apollo shrugs again. "I barely looked at you to begin with so don't ask me for my thoughts. People think you're hot, Britney, of course, they'll notice if something as small as a new shade of lipstick is different. When are their eyes _not_ on you?"

I nod. He has a point.

"If I wasn't at your house, would you have thought I killed myself?"

He shrugs for the third time. "I think I would believe that you ran away."

I think he's lying to me. I turn off the tv and get up off the couch. I think that I will just spend the rest of my day in my room.

"People have said that they've been trying to reach you," Apollo says. "Apparently their calls aren't even getting through - they're not receiving any dial tone - "

"Oh yeah," I state normally. "I took out my SIM card and hid it while my phone is stuffed underneath my mattress."

He gives me a strange face. "Why did you do that?"

"To unplug myself from society."

Apollo looks at me differently. I don't think him - or anyone - has ever looked at me like that.

"Now that you're in my house, I have realized that I didn't know you at all."

I sigh. "Nobody really did."

* * *

 **This chapter title was so hard to come up with, but I thought of some good symbolism that worked with it.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	117. Britney Braun: Night of Terror

**Guys, I am in the midst of three projects but for some reason I am here updating.**

 **Anyways, this was something I dabbled on a long time ago. It has been sitting in my FanFiction binder - yes, I have one - and now it's here.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Night of Terror

It's three in the morning. I open a crack of my bedroom door and squeeze myself through. I want to avoid the sound of creaking when the door opens. I walk down the dark, silent hallway. I see a light on in the kitchen. I walk in and see Apollo. He looks at me as he rips open a box of pop-tarts.

"Couldn't sleep?" Apollo questions.

I nod my head. My sleeping pattern has been irregular ever since I moved in.

"You want one?"

I look at the pop-tarts he's offering. I think back to orientation camp where I gave him a box and remember that as the moment where he scared me. I shake my head, declining his offer. Apollo accepts that as he puts some in the toaster for himself. He looks down at the countertop and then turns his head to look at me. I'm tugging at the edges of my pajamas sleeves and bring my hands to my face.

"So..." Apollo mutters probably to break the awkward tension. "We're cousins now."

I nod my head. The only weapon in the world that can kill me is my only cousin. He's the son of Thor and I'm the daughter of Loki. Who would've thought that we'd end up underneath the same roof knowing our true identities two years after we first met.

"You know," Apollo continues, "if it makes you feel better, my mom always wanted a daughter even though she doesn't seem like the typical 'girly' mom. She seems excited to have another person to take care of."

"Are you happy?" I finally ask. "You didn't seem so stoked when you opened the door."

"I'm sorry, but you can't blame me. I wasn't expecting a long-lost cousin, let alone that it's you."

I understand that. I wasn't expecting my cousin to be him.

The pop-tarts jump out of the toaster startling the both of us a bit. Apollo takes them out, not taking their temperature into consideration, and puts them on a plate. He offers me one again and I accept it this time. I nibble on the corner as I look at him.

"You're not scared of me?" I ask him.

I mean, I'm the daughter of Loki. Given that he doesn't seem to know the prophesy, I would think that he's afraid of me even though he doesn't show it.

"I have nothing to be afraid of," Apollo replies.

"You're not just saying that right? You don't have to lie just to be nice to me."

"I mean it."

We blink at the same time and for a second, I freeze. I drop my pop-tart and stare right at him. I rub my eyes harshly with my hands and shake my head. No, it can't be. I take a step back from him because I thought I saw my mother in his eyes.

"What is it?" Apollo asks. "Are you scared of me?"

I don't respond. 'Scared' isn't a good enough word to describe how I feel.

"Speechless?" Apollo questions in a menacing tone. "That's a shame...I never got to hear your last words."

I don't have any time to react. In a flash of a second, Apollo wraps his strong hands around my neck. My breath has escaped my lungs. I try to fight back by attempting to loosen his tight grip or claw at his face but his too strong for me. I get slammed against a wall and my feet are no longer touching the ground. I have no strength to kick him nor air to scream. A cackle is echoing in the back of my head and there's only one person I know it to be from.

 _'This is the moment I've been waiting for...'_

-o-

I gasp for air and shoot up out of my bed. My bedsheets and pillows are a mess and tears are rapidly streaming down my face dampening everything around me. I rest my head on my knees and run my fingers through my tangly hair.

That was a dream. No, that was a nightmare. Dreams are cherishing, nightmares are unpleasant. Whatever the hell just happened was far from the former.

Apollo doesn't know. That can't happen. Wait, what if Amora reappears? She dropped me off here because she knows where Apollo is so she could just hypnotize him and then that nightmare will become reality.

Then there's Loki.

He has nothing to do with this, but he never leaves my mind. Why did he help me all those years back? Why did he send Thor to find me? Why did he never tell me the truth?

Someone is shaking me. I fall back on my bed, startled at who it may be, but I see that it's only Jane. Apollo's at my doorway, showing concern, yet I look at him with absolute terror in my eyes, and he can see that.

How did she get here? How did he get here? Did I scream and wake the whole house?

"I'm so sorry," I say wiping my face with my wet sleeves.

"Don't be," Apollo replies as Jane rubs my arm. "I wasn't really sleeping."

I'm not so sure if he's being serious or not. If he was, why was he awake? Apollo changes his position from leaning on my doorframe to standing straight.

"Can I get you anything?" He asks me.

I just stare at him for a couple seconds before shaking my head. Apollo looks at his mom and she simply shakes her head. Apollo nods.

"I'll leave you two alone," he says backing away. "Night."

Apollo walks off and closes my bedroom door. Jane looks at me and I know she's going to say something on the lines of _'what did you dream about?'_ and I would love to tell her but can you tell a mother that you dreamt of her son killing you? Even if I did, she would only say, _'it was only a dream.'_ even though it isn't. It's foreboding.

"You alright?" Jane asks me in a comforting tone.

"I have no idea."

* * *

 **And this, boys and girls, is another stage in the mental deterioration of Britney Braun.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	118. Britney Braun: Truth or Lie

**Recap: Britney had a nightmare about Apollo killing her and we all felt bad for her.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Truth or Lie

Is this my third day here? Let's see, I came on my first day, Apollo told me that people in school think I killed myself on the second day, I lost my shit on the second night; so yeah, this is my third day. What wonderful timing my mind has for giving me a nightmare of my death when there are people who actually think I'm dead.

My first choice of what to do today was to spend the whole day in my room to avoid talking to anyone about what happened last night, but I heard Jane leaving the house so I stepped out. I grab a granola bar from one of the kitchen cupboards and sit down in the living room. I hear someone else in the house and know _exactly_ who it is. Crap. I thought Apollo went out with his mom. I would rather speak to Jane than him about what happened last night.

"Britney," Apollo says quietly, "we need to talk about something."

He talks to me as if I'm a bomb that's about to go off. Based off of what happened last night, he's right to do that.

"Do we?" I question. "We could always continue our pact of not speaking to each other. It worked so far."

"Yeah, it did, but we need to talk about the whole cousin thing."

Of course, he wants to talk about that. What else is new in his life that he would inform me?

"Fine," I say unwillingly, "what about it?"

He looks at me surprised. "You're actually agreeing?"

"If I disagree now, I will have to concede eventually."

I just want to get this over with. Apollo takes a breath and I am mentally preparing myself for the most uncomfortable conversation of my life.

"How long have you known about Loki?" He asks.

The answer to this question can go in many ways. To make sure that the personality I have hasn't disappeared for good, I know where to take my answer.

"Who _hasn't_ heard the story of New York?"

"You know what I mean."

I smirk. "I knew for a day longer than you."

He nods his head. I'll answer honestly, but I have a limit. From what I know about Apollo, he's a just boy. That's more proof as to how we contrast. About the prophesy, I would love to think that he knows nothing about it, but I'm too scared to ask him.

"Do you know who your mom is?" He asks.

Oh god. Why this topic?

"You don't know who my mom is?" I ask him, pretending to be oblivious to this.

"Obviously, I don't know anything," He says.

"No," I lie firmly. "I don't know who my mom is."

Apollo believes my fib. He already freaked out at the idea that I came from Loki. Just imagine his reaction when he finds out I am also partially Amora aka The Enchantress. I am doing everyone a favor. Jane already knows who my mom is, but I don't know how much she knows about her.

"Do you have magic?" He asks. I was not expecting that question at all.

"Of course I do," I respond mysteriously. "I had to inherit something positive from Loki."

He seems uneasy now that I mentioned that. Well, that's just to subliminally tell him not to harm me because I have my own weapons. Apollo looks at me oddly and I look back at him in the same form.

"Have you been lying to me about anything?" He asks.

"Now why would I do that?" I question back rhetorically. "Just because I'm Loki's daughter doesn't mean I'm a liar."

He doesn't respond. I take a bite out of my granola bar. The irony is that only some of what I said were lies. Huh, that conversation wasn't actually that bad.

-o-

Later that day, Apollo, Jane, and I are sitting at the dinner table eating spaghetti in silence. Apollo and his mom are at the opposite heads of the table and I'm in the middle. I twirl my spaghetti in an endless loop. I take a quick glance at Apollo and Jane who are each minding their own business.

"Mom," Apollo says. "Do you think dad is coming anytime soon?"

"I don't know, Apollo," Jane replies with a sigh.

I quietly take a breath so nobody can hear me. I get it that the both of them are waiting for Thor because of me. Everything that has happened in this house is because of me and I haven't really done anything to fix it. I kind of feel bad for that. I take a bite of the spaghetti I've been twirling and wipe my mouth with my napkin.

"Maybe your dad wants you to adapt to all this before he shows up," I tell Apollo. He looks at me to explain more of what I mean. "Think about it: we're now related and he knows you're going to be mad at him because of my sudden presence in your life. He thinks that we're not going to get along at first. First, you have to get used to me and I for you. Won't it be better if he sees us getting along?"

Apollo looks at me and realizes that I have a point. Jane mouths thanks to me and I wink at her. I actually have no explanation for why Thor isn't here and neither does Jane.

"You two are getting along, right?" Jane questions.

Apollo and I look at each other. We know that we need to say the same thing or else there will be an issue.

"So far," We both say at the same time.

The real question is whether we were telling the truth or not.

* * *

 **Don't worry people, Thor will show up...eventually. I will tell you that I am beyond excited for the next chapter. Anyways, do you think Apollo and Britney are getting along?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	119. Britney Braun: Green Connections

**S/O to my English teacher for being my goals and teaching me that an author would write certain things and repeat them purposely so their readers will draw attention to it. I realized that I do that all the time.**

 **Anyways, I am really excited for this chapter because it does show the point above which I planned a long time ago.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Green Connections

I sit crossed-legged on the couch wearing my pajamas and eating a bowl of cereal with mixed berries and milk. Jane and Apollo are rushing around in a ruckus behind me in an effort to get out of the house so they can get to work/school on time. Lucky for me, I have no plans so I can just sit back and watch them move around frantically. Shockingly, it's entertaining. I watch Apollo give his mom a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. How nice of him to ignore me. Jane stands behind the couch I'm sitting on as she is sorting out her bag.

"I'm expecting a package sometime in the afternoon," Jane tells me, "I need you to sign for it."

"Sure," I reply.

Jane stops fidgeting around with her bag and I know it's to give me a solemn look. I look at her from over my shoulder and mimic her expression.

"Find something productive to do," she says.

"I plan to sign for your package," I reply with my lovely charm.

Jane shakes her head as she says goodbye to me and heads out the door. As I hear it lock, I unwind back into the couch with my half-eaten bowl of cereal. This day will be nothing but relaxing.

-o-

After a quick cold shower, I change into a different set of pajamas. By _'different'_ , I mean a different pair of booty shorts and a different baggy t-shirt. I dried my hair and wrapped it in a bun not fixing a few strands that fall out. My face only has moisturizer on it which I actually don't mind. I haven't opened my makeup bag ever since I got here.

Besides that shower, my day has consisted of walking around the house with no thoughts running in my head. The most I've done throughout the day was straighten picture frames or wipe the dust off the furniture with my bare hands.

I'm just waiting for that damn package to arrive.

There's a knock on the door. Finally, it's here. I head over to the door and open it. I feel my insides suddenly dropping at the sight of who knocked. The package still isn't here and I'm not looking at a delivery man.

The boy at the door is Daniel Banner.

-o-

We're staring at each other for what feels like hours but is probably only minutes or even seconds. I know what he's thinking and I'm thinking of a way to get out of this situation. What story can I tell him that will explain what I'm doing in the house of his best friend and that I'm currently breathing? I'm a great liar, but why can't I think of anything?

Because the boy I'm looking at is Daniel Banner. Right before I was Britney Braun, I saw SHIELD footage of him as his hulk. He was in a full rage before breaking down and crying in his mother's arms. I can't just leave him believing some make-believe fantasy when I know that piece of private information about him. I know he isn't the kind to spread rumors or reveal secrets, but I know that slamming the door isn't the way to solve this. I can't have Apollo fix this because he would just be flabbergasted.

"You're alive?" Daniel starts, fixing his glasses making sure he's truly seeing me and not someone else.

"Why don't you come in," I say, opening my arms and the door. "You didn't see a delivery man out there, did you?"

"No."

"Shit," I mutter under my breath while shutting the door, "you should probably take a seat."

We head over to to the living room and take our seats on the same couch. My hands are restless in the knowledge of him and the many questions I know he has to ask me.

"What are you doing here?" I decide to ask him first.

"I could ask the same for you," he replies. He has a point. "The guys and I are going out and he was going to give me a ride."

"Apollo isn't here yet," I reply. "As for me - brace yourself for this - I am Apollo's long-lost cousin from Thor's side of the family."

I give him a minute to connect the pieces. I can see the astonishment appear on his face, but he keeps this calm assurance. I know that's when the Loki part clicked in his mind. Daniel shifts a bit in his spot and looks at me with wonder.

"Shocking, I know," I say to keep a conversation going. "You're taking it better than Apollo did."

"Wow, Britney," Daniel says. "That's just - I can't think of any words."

"Weird?" I suggest playfully. "Frightening? Climatic?"

"Unexpected," he states. "Apollo never said anything."

"I made him keep quiet although he would've done so anyway. I don't think he likes me here but he doesn't have it in him to just kick me out since this was his parent's idea. He and I are just trying to figure out what the fuck is happening and what the fuck _will_ happen - it's just mind-boggling."

Daniel nods. I play with the ends of my hair that fell out earlier before looking at him again.

"Can I ask you something personal?" I ask him. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Sure, I guess," he says uncomfortably.

I take a breath.

"Wehn I was thirteen, SHIELD found me and took me in. I was left alone for a bit so I went snooping on a computer even though I probably wasn't supposed to. Anyways, I found your file and a video started with your hulk and ended with you."

I can see Daniel tense up and try not to cry. I'm already regretting everything about this. He looks away from me.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I truly am. I just wanted to ask how you're able to live with it, but you don't have to answer if - "

"I can't," he cuts me off silently.

"Can't what?"

"I can't live with my hulk. It scares me."

I'm speechless. I slowly put a hand on Daniel's shoulder to comfort him. He glances at me again.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Daniel asks. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I nod, biting down on my bottom lip. I probably will answer since he responded to my personal question. Don't I owe him that?

"Are you afraid of me?" He questions timidly.

I can't believe he just asked me that. Daniel Banner is a boy who came knocking on my door, is sitting beside me on my couch, is looking at a girl he thought was dead, is finding out she's not only alive but the cousin of his best friend and the daughter of the villain who almost destroyed the world years ago; and he's making sure _I'm_ not afraid of _him_.

I laugh in a peaceful way.

"I should be the one asking you that," I whisper.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm more scared of myself than you."

"As am I."

-o-

Daniel and I continue to sit on the couch. Instead of talking, since we both already said a lot, we sit in silence while I browse through television channels. We hear someone enter the house and automatically recognize his booming voice.

"Hey Britney," he calls loudly from the doorway, "no need to worry about my mom's package. I saw the delivery man outside and signed for it myself."

He makes his way into the house. Daniel and I look at each other before looking at him. Apollo is still looking at the package so he hasn't seen Daniel yet.

"I think my mom will - " Apollo cuts himself off when he sees Daniel sitting beside me. His jaw and the package drop to the floor. "Woah, dude, look, I can explain this. You see, not-so-long ago - "

"Apollo," I say. "Don't worry, I told him."

Apollo calms down a bit and picks up the package.

"You should come back to school," Daniel tells me. "The real world isn't all that bad even if you can't look at it the same anymore."

"I can't even look at _myself_ the same anymore," I respond. "How did you do it?"

"It's just something you learn along the way."

* * *

 **I promise that this will all make sense when this is caught up to Emily's story.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	120. Britney Braun: Aunt Jane

**I am literally that person who complains about her workload and her shitty grades yet I am here updating.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Aunt Jane

"How much longer are you going to stay home for?" Jane asks me.

We're both standing in the kitchen preparing dinner even though it's still noon. Jane has me peeling carrots while she's doing potatoes. Apollo's at school so it's just been us two at home.

"Why?" I question. "Getting bored of babysitting?"

She looks at me and I grin. I think she thought I was being serious. I wouldn't really call Jane my babysitter since she has gone to work for a couple days.

I sigh. "I don't know. Why? Apollo told you about me?"

"He mentioned what the people at school think happened to you," Jane says. I roll my eyes. "I never expected that. Teenagers are stupid to believe such things, but a rumor is only a rumor. You're the popular girl so you should've expected something like that."

"Did you have any rumors spread about you?"

Jane laughs a little. "Britney, I lived a very ordinary high school life that consisted of only studying and look at where it got me."

I smile a little. "A phD in astronomy and the God of Thunder."

Jane doesn't look at me but I can see her bright grin. I can tell that she misses Thor, especially since Apollo is now touchy about the subject, but a part of me understands why he's not here. I look at the silver rings with their intricate designs on my fingers and realize that none of them have a meaning as significant as the simple, golden one on Jane's ring finger. I know I've mentioned this before, but Thor is a King who could've asked for any woman he wanted, but instead he fell in love with the most normal woman (probably to rid himself from his extravagant life). Or maybe because Jane was nothing like his Asgard life, she seemed extraordinary to him.

"Wait," I pause, looking at Jane again. "Was all that just a ruse to try to get me back to school? Saying that even though your school life was boring, you earned way more than everyone else."

"To be honest, I was just telling you about my high school days," Jane replies, "but I'm glad you got something out of it."

I give her a look that's something like a glare but not really one.

"At least go for a walk to the park," Jane suggests. "Or do the grocery shopping. Whatever it is, just go out and get some fresh air. You haven't taken one step out of the house ever since you arrived - which was five days ago."

"How about I stick my head out the window for fresh air?" I offer with a load of sarcasm.

"What do you think Thor will say when he sees you like this?"

I think over that question. In the case that Thor does show up, what will his thoughts be if he just sees me at home in my pajamas?

"I think Thor would say something like this," I start, clearing my throat. " _'Sigyn, I apologize for my unexplained absence but I have been busy protecting The Nine Realms with my magical hammer and lightning powers. Are my lovely wife and son treating you well?'_ Then I would reply, _'Yes Thor, they are feeding me good food and actually caring about me.'_ Then he would say, _'Good, very good. Allow me to return to my kingdom where I shall make my enemies feel my wrath with just one mighty swing of my magical hammer'_."

Jane stares at me with an annoyed expression and I give her a cheeky grin. I think my impression of Thor was on point. I pretended to swing an hammer, acted bold, and did an accent. I just realized that I addressed myself that by what is possibly my real name and judging by Jane not commenting, I think it is my real name.

"Thor sounds nothing like that," Jane says a bit offended and annoyed, "you sounded like an old British man with a lisp. Although other than the god-awful voice, that is something he would say."

I grin as I wipe my hands on a towel. That was actually fun to do.

"Do you want me to buy you anything?" Jane asks me. I was never expecting to hear her ask me that question. "You want stuff like nail polish or lipstick because I will buy it for you."

"Seriously?" I ask just to make sure she's not playing around with me. Hearing those words were actually kind of hypnotizing. "You're willkng to buy me makeup? On the night you showed up to my orphanage, I remember you saying someling like like you being glad to have a teenage son because you didn't want anything to do with makeup."

"I know little to nothing about makeup," Jane tells me, "at least with you, I don't have to teach you. I can just buy it for you."

"Is this just another ruse to get me out of the house?" I question.

Jane shrugs playfully as she turns her back to me and wipes he hands on a towel. I watch as she begins to chop the vegetables we just peeled.

"You are the closest I'll ever get to a daughter," Jane tells me. "I want to know what it's like to spoil one."

I can feel my heart melting. Jane isn't looking at me but she probably knows I'm smiling. I'm _actually_ smiling. She wants to make me happy and buy me things - I have never felt like that in my life.

 _'Sigyn,'_ I can imagine Thor asking with his loud voice and hammer in his hand, _'is my lovely wife treating you well?'_

 _'Yes,'_ I would reply if he asked, _'she sees me like a daughter and I like it.'_

* * *

 **As you can see, Britney's mindset is slowly changing from when she first got here.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	121. Britney Braun: That Boy

**I was hesitant about this chapter, but then one of my friends told me about the artist MayDay Parade and then this chapter was born because the songs inspired me.**

* * *

Britney Braun: That Boy

It was the middle of the night: I was in a bedroom staring at a boy who just woke up.

 _"Get dressed,"_ I ordered him, _"we're going on an adventure."_

 _"It's the middle of the night,"_ he replied, _"we'll go on an adventure tomorrow, I promise."_

I felt like crying.

 _"I won't have a tomorrow,"_ I admitted.

It was later in the night. The boy and I ended up going on an adventure and now we're in the city. For some reason, I was crying and the boy caught me in the act.

 _"Hey,"_ he said, _"you alright?"_

I clearly wasn't.

It was later in the night, so late that it was almost morning, and the boy and I were lying on his lawn. I was looking at him and he was looking back at me.

 _"You scare me,"_ I said to him.

 _"Why?"_ He asked.

 _"Because I told you something I can't even tell myself."_

I started to cry again. Instead of getting comforted, I leaned forward to hug the boy.

 _"I. Will. Miss. You."_ I whispered into his ear.

 _"You don't have to,"_ he replied. _"I'll be seeing you tomorrow."_

 _"I wasn't kidding when I said I wouldn't have a tomorrow."_

Then I started running, and running, and running...then I stopped and stayed here.

-o-

I jolt awake from that disturbing dream of what I thought was my last night. My pillow is somewhat wet but my insides feel messed up. I'm literally an emotional wreck right now.

I walk out of my room and the house is quiet although I know Jane and Apollo are somewhere else in the house. I enter the living room and hear a chime that makes me jump a bit. I look on the coffee table and see Apollo's phone. I walk over and see that it's a text message from Xavier.

Oh that Xavier Rogers...

That boy. _Oh that boy._ That boy I took on a night where he probably thought he could live forever when I thought the worst was coming for me. I wonder what he's thinking and doing right now. I wonder what his thoughts about me are. Does he remember that night as a dream or where a girl ran away and possibly never returned?

I picked Xavier for that night because there was a possibility that he had a crush on me and I on him in return also because I felt as if I promised to take him with me.

I look over my shoulder and see that I'm still alone in the living room. I pick up Apollo's phone hesitant on whether to read the message or not. If I did read it, should I reply pretending to be Apollo?

A second chime startles me and I end up dropping the phone on the couch. I pick up the phone again and it's a second text from Xavier. I feel my hands shaking and tears forming in my eyes.

"Are you going to answer it?" I hear Apollo ask from behind me.

I turn around and face him feeling completely embarrassed. I hand him his phone, expecting him to be mad, but he's looking at me with concern.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" Apollo asks me.

"I'm fine," I respond. He's looking at me skeptically. "Why? What do you think is wrong with me?"

Apollo smirks a little. "Do you have a crush on Xavier - or did you?"

"What?" I ask. I think my voice went up an octave. "No, of course not. Liking him would just be wrong - he's the son of Captain America and I'm - " I take a breath. "I'm Loki's daughter."

I look at Apollo for a response but he's just looking at me as if I was supposed to continue with something. I just remain silent.

"So?" Apollo questions. "I'm the Son of Thor."

"You say that like they're all the same things when they're clearly not."

Apollo doesn't respond. I don't say anything either. We both just stand beside each other with a form of tension separating us, making me more anxious.

"What if I told you that Xavier liked you?" Apollo offers.

I look at him trying not to smile at the idea of that, but he notices what I'm doing. I quickly change my somewhat smile into a scowl and look at him with it. Then I realize that it isn't doing anyone any good, so I give him my poker face.

"Has Xavier told you that he liked me?" I ask. I'm only curious.

Apollo shrugs. I sigh.

"I think you like him," Apollo says. I glare at him. "Give me that face all you want but you totally like him."

"I don't," I tell him again. I don't really know my answer as of right now. Maybe I like him, maybe I don't, but either way, why the hell would I tell Apollo?

"Are you sure?"

"You are really persistent on this, aren't you?"

"Before you knew you were Loki's daughter, did you like Xavier?"

"Why do you care?"

"He's my friend and you're my cousin. I am involved in that relationship as much as you are."

I stare at him not knowing how to actually respond to that. Sure, I have thought of my parentage but I never put Apollo in the equation. Oh god, who knew that something would be so weird when it isn't even reality?

"Has Xavier mentioned me?" I ask out of curiousity again.

"You do like him," Apollo says with a grin on his face. "If you didn't, you wouldn't care."

"I give up," I say walking away.

"Oh come on Britney..." Apollo says.

Apollo can't see my face but I am smirking and it's all because of that boy.

* * *

 **I am in math class with a test next week and my phone is running on that low power mode so I'm going to go now.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	122. Britney Braun: It's Time

**This will be the last chapter I will be publishing before my exams because I need to pass my classes. Lucky for you, this chapter is important and will make you think back into the early chapters of this story.**

* * *

Britney Braun: It's Time

I'm walking down the streets of my neighborhood - before you start, yes, I _finally_ left the house, but I didn't go far and it wasn't my idea. Jane forced me. I was going to object to her but she was getting mad and I don't want to see her when she's pissed off because I want to see how long I can go with her not yelling at me. Anyways, I take a turn on the sidewalk and slightly bump into another girl who's texting and wearing the hood of her sweater over her head. We look at each other for a second in alarm. I thought she was someone I knew from school, but thank god she wasn't.

"Sorry," she says in almost a whisper.

"No problem," I reply.

As we separate, I picture her face again. With her cinnamon colored bob, pale blue eyes, and skin, oversized hoodie, jeans and red rain boots, she kind of reminds me of - never mind. It can't be _her_. That's ridiculous. I just shrug it away and continue walking back home. I still can't believe Jane made me walk to the post office to buy her stamps and to get _'_ _exercise'_ and _'fresh air'_. It was a load of bullshit if you ask me. Nobody mails letters anymore.

I walk back in the house and pass Jane the stamps. I turn around and pass by Apollo who's too busy playing video games to notice me. I head over to my room and am about to close the door but see Jane standing there. She seems disappointed which I don't get why since I did everything she asked correctly.

"I'm sorry, did you want stamps for Asgard?" I question sarcastically.

"You do know that the longer you stay home is the longer I will stay worried about you," Jane replies.

"Don't worry about me Jane," I reply. "Be like Apollo who doesn't seem to give a shit."

"He doesn't count. He's always like that even though he does care." Jane reasons. I doubt thay but whatever. "Why don't you just talk to someone? You'll feel better when you talk to more people."

"I don't want to talk to more people."

"I'm taking Apollo out later to leave you alone," Jane tells me as she begins to walk away. "Who knows, maybe you'll talk to yourself."

I roll my eyes and close my bedroom door.

-o-

I wake up from a short nap I don't remember taking. I look at my clock and see that it's well into the evening. The doorbell rings and I just lie in my bed knowing that Apollo and Jane will answer it. When it keeps on ringing, I instantly remember that Jane and Apollo went out so I have to open the door myself. I drag myself over the front door and check the peephole to see who it is this time before I open it. The cinnamon-haired girl is on the other side but I have no idea why.

"How long have you been here?" The girl asks me. She fidgets with her fingers a bit.

I'm staring at her. "A week. Almost two."

Who the hell am I talking to and why does she seem so familiar? C'mon Britney, think... She looks as if she wants me to recognize her but I think I'm letting he down since my mind is drawing a blank.

"I knew you wouldn't remember me," the girl says. I feel as if I just shattered her. "Although I can't blame you for that. I have changed a lot since Spain."

My spirit tumbles and crashes to the ground. I know who I'm talking to and I can't think of a proper way to react. I just nod to agree with what she said.

"But look at you Brit," she says, "you look exactly the same."

"Oh, Fiona..." I mutter feeling a wave of nostalgia hit me. "You haven't changed at all."

-o-

The cinnamon-haired girl is Fiona. Fiona was friends with Crystal Hepburn in her first orphanage. That was ten years ago.

A decade later and Fiona is here at Britney Braun's door - her cousin's door.

What is she doing here and how did she find me? I'll never know since my head has been busy trying to process what I said earlier as she was explaining her side of the story.

What I did catch was Fiona telling me all about her amazing life after she got adopted. She mentions her foster parents, her brothers, and everything extraordinary. I could mention Courtney Brown's era, but that's a whole other story that doesn't have to be shared because of the forgotten details.

I still can't believe she's here.

"What about you?" Fiona asks. I was scared she'd ask. "How did you wound up in this house?"

"You could say that I got forced to live here," I respond.

Fiona's confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends on how you interpret it. I learned that my parents are bad people so my uncle found me after his long search and now I'm living with my aunt and cousin."

Fiona lights up yet my emotions don't change. "I get that your whole parent's scenario isn't great but hey, you have an aunt and cousin. Why don't you seem happy about that?"

I shrug. "There is just so much of this to take in and I don't know if I can or how to accept it. This is freaking me out so much."

"Britney..." Fiona mutters putting a hand on my arm. "You have a family! You have people who want you! Sure, it may have seemed forced to you, but your uncle was searching and your aunt and cousin opened their doors for you. Doesn't that mean something?"

"If it does, then why do I feel like an outsider?"

"Kind of ironic you call yourself an outsider since you only left the house today," Fiona mumbles. Fair point. "What I'm saying is that these people _want_ you. They don't care where you came from or who you really are, they are only focused on where you are right now and who you're going to be. If they didn't care about you, you would still be in the orphanage living a life that isn't true. You only shut yourself out and blame them for it as a lie to protect yourself from what you're afraid of. It's all in your head Britney..."

-o-

I wake up unsure of when I fell asleep. Again. I look at my clock and see that it's well into the night. I sit up in my bed and reflect on what happened. Fiona was here and she spoke to me. She _really_ did. I'm not entirely sure if that whole encounter was a dream or not but let me tell you, it felt real for me because now, I feel different. A good different. I roll out of bed and look at my reflection in the mirror. I ruffle my hair and the one thing that everyone has been telling me has finally processed:

 _'It's all in your head...'_

And they were all right.

I know what I have to do now.

I lift up a corner of my mattress with one hand and stretch out my other arm inside. My fingertips reach the cold object and I finally obtain my cell phone. My hands warm up the unused device from its inactivity. I scoot across the floor to my closet. I open it and grab one of my suitcases. I zip open one of the pockets and pull out the small SIM card. I pop it back into my phone and then pull out the charger. As I connect my phone to its charger and plug it into an outlet on the wall, the screen lights up and I feel a new burst of energy flowing rapidly in my veins.

I lie on the floor and close my eyes as I hear my chiming ringtone from all the missed and unread notifications being delivered to me and it's all music to my ears.

It's time.

* * *

 **I think you can tell what's going to happen next. I wrote Fiona's character in this chapter by making up some parallels in my head and shockingly, they worked. About whether her meeting with Fiona was real or a dream, I will never reveal how I wrote it, but please let me know what you think and why.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	123. Britney Braun: The Return

**Me (a couple weeks ago): Sorry guys, can't update because exams.**

 **Me (now): *fails exams because fanfics never left my mind and we reached 300 reviews! Also, my math exam is tomorrow but obviously I'm not studying since I'm here***

 **Recap: After Britney's choice to stay home, an encounter with Fiona (which may or may not have been a dream) convinced her to enter society again.**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Return

I never thought I'd be seeing these doors again. Do I really want to return to school again? Jane is a smart lady, can't she homeschool me? No. Not anymore. I can do this. I am Britney Braun. I had aspects of my life completely scarier than this and I overcame them. I am terrified of things greater than this and look, I am still standing here.

That's it. This is going to happen.

Small beads of sweat are on my forehead ruining the equilibrium of my cover-up, my heart is literally going to burst out of my chest, and my hands are clammy. I haven't walked into the school and I'm already a disaster.

Whatever.

I push open the door and stride in with my head held high. I don't look at anyone but just keep on walking straight ahead.

I told Jane and Apollo I was coming back to school last night. Apollo didn't believe me and left the room. I swear he was laughing to himself. Jane was surprised and wondered what changed my mind. To that, I told her the truth: it was all in my head. Being disrespected and pushed away all because of my parentage was just a story I concocted in my mind when it was all my fault. I made those up to avoid blaming myself. Sure, people will ask what happened to me but they will never think that and do you want to know why?

They will never know.

Now that I'm further in the halls, every head of every student is looking at me. I don't make eye contact with any of them or listen to the hushed whispers they're having with each other. I just head to my locker and open the door. Then I realize that I had no reason to do that so I just close it.

A couple of lockers down, I see Merida Barton. She stares at me, blinks, and continues to stare. It seems like she can't believe I'm here, which to be fair, I can't believe either. I grin and wink at her as I begin to head the other way.

More people are staring at me which causes more chatter. The fact that these people believed I was dead in the first place just makes me weep for humanity because of how gullible they are. First of all, I didn't have a funeral planned nor was anything about my "death" confirmed - unless my stupid classmates forged a believable story to my demise. My chest feels constricted and if I don't find any air to breathe, I might have a panic attack.

"Britney," I hear someone call. This voice, I turn my head to and see Angela Rogers.

Before I could say anything, she wraps her arms around me in a hug. I hug her back and remember how sweet this girl is. It calms me down.

"Where have you been?" Angela questions. I think she's actually holding back tears.

"Self-discovery," I reply casually. In all respect, that's not a lie.

"Well, I hope you found yourself and in case you're up to it, there's a cheerleading practice after school."

I forgot I was on the cheerleading squad. I give Angela a smile with my eyes and nod my head. I'll definitely be there.

After another five minutes of being in the hallways and wondering where the hell I'm going, I see Daniel Banner and Emily Stark. She's looking at me confused and he's happy.

"The real world isn't that bad," Daniel whispers to me as we pass by each other. Emily doesn't notice.

"Thank you," I reply. I owe him. He's the only one (besides Apollo but he doesn't count) who knows the truth as to why I stayed indoors and he hasn't told a single soul.

Emily turns around and I expect a scowl from her having to look at me again, but she just gives me a small smile and continues minding her own business. Oh how I probably ruined her day...

I hear my cell ring. I pick it up and it's my cousin on the phone. This is the first time he's ever called me and it's already weird.

"I told you I would show up." I say proudly but not loud. For a moment he didn't believe me and now I'm proving him wrong.

"Xavier's looking for you," Apollo replies in a whisper. I don't know where he is but I understand his need to speak quietly.

"What?" I question. "I don't want to see him."

"Why? I thought you liked him."

"Shut up." I tell him. "You don't get it but if I see him then it - "

"Someone just told him where you were."

Apollo can't see this but my eyes are narrowed. I hate school and the people in it even more. I want to run but I have no clue where to go. All I do is spin on my heel and begin speed-walking down the hallway. I was about to ask Apollo to distract Xavier but realize that I hung up.

Do you ever have a rush of memories from one event just hit you all at once? Right now it's the night I thght was my last: I'm in his bedroom, now we're running down the streets, now we're looking at the city, now we're on his front lawn, and now -

Now I'm looking right at that boy.

It takes me a while to process that I'm actually looking at him. My own mind could possibly be playing games with me but no, he's real. He's holding me in place to either make sure he isn't dreaming or to make sure I'm focusing on him, which I now am. I'm waiting for him to say something instead of just holding my arms and looking at me as if I'm a ghost. Instead he doesn't say anything but kisses me. And not like one of those long romantic kisses but just a big and quick one.

Xavier Rogers just kissed me.

That boy kissed me and made everyone around us silent. I stare at him and have no idea what face I'm giving him but I hope I don'y look creeped out. He looks at me wondering if he should be embarrassed for doing that. I give him a smile saying that it's okay. In fact, it was better than okay. It was amazing.

"Hi," he greets awkwardly.

I notice how he isn't mentioning my absence or the night we spent together. I don't know if that's because he doesn't want to bring it up or because people are staring but I don't care.

I'm back and isn't that all that matters?

"Hey," I reply. "How have you been?"

"Great," he says keeping our normal conversation going. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I say. He's still holding me in his arms.

"Will you go to the upcoming dance with me?"

I can feel my heart dancing. I had no clue there was a dance aproaching. I hug Xavier and he wraps his arms around me. I think I might start crying but they're tears of joy this time.

"I'd love to," I reply.

I'm glad I came back.

* * *

 **The irony is that as Britney comes back to school, I'm going on summer vacation.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	124. Britney Braun: Our Familial Bond

**GUYS I'M PRETTY SURE I FAILED MY EXAM.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Our Familial Bond

School wasn't actually bad today.

I enter the house still in my cheerleader uniform since I just came back from practice. Usually I dread all the repetitive drills but not today. I wasn't thinking about all the flips or cheers but about the fact that I went back to school and Xavier Rogers planted one on me. He didn't even ask to do so, he just did it. In fact, ever since he planted one of me, the inside of my head has transformed from a destructive tsunami to a peaceful garden.

I realize that I'm biting my bottom lip like a lovestuck idiot and force myself to stop especially since Apollo is staring at me strangely. I didn't even see him approaching me.

"You _definitely_ have a thing for Xavier," Apollo states.

"Shut up," I tell him. How did he even know what I was thinking about?

"He kissed you in the hallways, you agreed to go with him to the dance, and he's making you daydream at the doorway."

"So what? You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all." Apollo says. "I am a supporter of your little romance but I do have to mention that he will find out about our familial bond soon."

I scoff. "No he won't."

"They will eventually." I noticed that he pluralized the subject. I know exactly what he means. "Britney, we can't keep a secret like this forever."

"If they ever find out I'm Loki's daughter, they will never treat me the same! It's not the same as being the child of an Avenger!" I yell at him. "And yes, I am well aware that Daniel knows and hasn't said anything but if that boy lost his shit, it would be a whole different story. I mean, you and I already lost our shit when we found out about who Loki was in my life and I don't need anyone else to do the same. I just don't want anyone to ask questions or make comments. You understand that?"

"I know," Apollo reasons. "I'm just saying that you live in my house. They will find out."

"This secret is harder on my end then it is for you."

Apollo says nothing after that. I'm not mad at him because I understand what this situation is like from his point of view. I take a deep breath and decide to change the topic.

"Are you going to the dance?" I ask him.

"Nope," he says with a big smile on his face. I don't understand why he's so happy about not going. "My dad is coming."

Personally, I don't believe Thor is going to show up since what I know from Apollo is that his dad is never here. Also, how did Thor send a message announcing his upcoming arrival? Apollo seems happy about it and I don't want to crush his spirit so I just smile a bit.

"All the more reason for me to go," I say.

If Thor were to show up, I wouldn't want a question period with him about how I'm feeling. I remember when I was with Jane and I mimicked Thor. If he is actually like that, I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face or take him seriously. Besides, if Apollo is happy, Jane is happy, and I guess that makes me happy?

Jane approaches us and is happy to see me in my cheerleading uniform with a smile on my face. It completely contrasts from the gloomy teenager she first saw me as.

"I never knew you had a pretty smile underneath your storm clouds," Jane comments, "How was your day?"

"Fine," I reply not really sparing any details. I think about the upcoming dance which caused me not to properly think what came out of my mouth next. "I need some money."

"Of course." She agrees without questioning anything.

Apollo stares at his mom. "So when I ask for money, I have to come up with some form of a convincing argument but you'll just liberally give her the money?"

Jane looks at me. "What do you need the money for?"

"A dress," I state.

"Good enough for me," Jane says. I smirk as she looks back at Apollo.

"Mom, she's going to the dance with Xavier," Apollo tells her. "Actually mom, they kissed in the hallways."

Apollo grins at me as I smack his arm. Jane lights up.

"Xavier Rogers?" Jane questions. I nod my head. "I like that boy. You keep him since he is a gentleman and a very bad liar. If he tries to lie to you, it will be easy to spot. Trust me, I've known him since he was born. Also Britney, I don't like dress shopping so I'm giving you money hoping that I won't have to join you."

"Fine by me," I say.

Apollo gives him mom the same look as before about the money thing. Jane doesn't even respond to that. I'm still smirking.

"Apollo," Jane says, "when you need a dress, I will give you money."

* * *

 ***coughs* FORESHADOWING *coughs***

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	125. Britney Braun: Typical Dresses

**All of the freaking reviews of the last chapter were about Apollo in a dress and I just died a bit.**

 **There is one part of this that actually happened to me while buying a dress for my sister's graduation.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Typical Dresses

Today is the day where I buy a dress for the upcoming dance. I stand in the entrance of the mall with my purse full of money thrown over my shoulder. I respect Jane and her choice not to accompany me because I am looking at over a hundred stores each with a thousand dresses. I would get bored if I was dragged along as well. In addition, when you buy a dress, you don't just buy a dress; you buy all the accessories to match.

Oh boy, this is going to be a long day.

I walk into the first store and look at their dresses. They're all stocked by color from darkest shade to lightest. It's hard to distinguish the dresses apart since they all look like one giant blur of the rainbow. I'm not even going to try in this store.

I walk into another one and look at their dresses. I actually try a couple on but don't like any of them so I sneak out of the store to avoid all the sales reps.

I enter another store and hear a nearby couple discussing on if they're going to match or not. I guess it's important that his tie matches her dress. I don't get why, but I pull out my phone and call Xavier. He picks up on the third ring and I just start talking.

"Are we going to be one of those couples who match?" I ask him.

As I wait for an answer, the couple I heard the idea from gives me a look. I turn away minding my own business.

"Do you _want_ to match?" Xavier asks me.

"I don't know." I reply. "According to the couple giving me the death stare, it's _'aesthetically pleasing to the eye'._ "

The couple leaves the store probably because of me and I make sure to give them a jolly wave on their way out.

"What does that mean?" Xavier asks.

"I have no idea." I say. "I'll call you back when I find a dress."

I hang up and pick up a green dress. I hold it over my body in the mirror and try to picture how I would look in it. It looks cute, but I don't picture myself in it.

In the next store, that's when I realize that I have been looking at the same dresses, for the same price, but the only difference is the name on the tag.

Jane was right to hate dress shopping.

I call Xavier again and this time, he starts the talking.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" Xavier asks.

Oh shit. I did not think this through. I can't tell Xavier to pick me up at Apollo's house because that would lead into another conversation I don't want to have.

"I'll meet you at your house." I tell him. "I don't want to tell you a time and then have you wait an extra hour because I'm taking forever."

"Britney, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't wait for you?"

"One who defies the gender norms," I say. He doesn't reply. "Anyways, I think I'm going to wear sweatpants to the dance because dress shopping is hard."

"Okay," he says calmly. "Just tell me what color so my tie can match."

I am grinning like an idiot in public. How dare Xavier do this to me? I hang up and pull out a small blue dress with a bit of sparkle on it from the rack. I try it on in the change room and step outside to see how I look in it. To my surprise, it doesn't make my chest look ginormous.

One of the sales representatives approaches me and looks at me in the dress.

"That dress looks lovely on you," she says.

"Thank you." I reply. I straighten out the skirt and play around with my hair a bit trying to decide how I wear it the night of the dance.

"And how do you feel in the dress?" She then asks stretching out the verb.

I look at her strangely. I'm trying on a dress, not a new yoga pose.

"Fine?" I respond.

I head back into the change room to take off the dress and buy it with alongside a pair of silver earrings that matches. As I leave the store, I text Xavier and told him I was going to wear blue. All he replied with was a smiley face.

-o-

I head back home and throw the bag with my dress and shoes on my bed. I walk back out and give Jane the remains of her money which isn't a lot but she didn't comment on it. I sit on the living room couch and watch the football game Apollo has on.

"How was shopping?" Apollo asks. I'm surprised he's making small talk with me.

"Boring," I respond, "but I found a dress."

"That's good."

Our conversation died. That small snippet was about seven seconds. All that we did for the rest of the night was watch the game in silence.

* * *

 **The weird conversation with the sales rep was the part from my life, not the part with Britney and the couple. I'm not that rude.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	126. Britney Braun: My Date

**If this story gets to where I want it to be by the end of the summer, I would be so stoked.**

* * *

Britney Braun: My Date

"Jane," I call as I hop out of the bathroom on one foot while putting a heel on the other, "I'm leaving for the dance now."

"Wait Britney," Jane says.

I stop in the hallway and Jane walks out of the kitchen. She looks at me and a smile grows on her face. I smirk a little.

"You look beautiful," Jane says, "but at least stay until Thor shows up."

"So he's _actually_ coming?" I question rhetorically. Jane gives me a stern face. "I'm sorry, that was mean, but you can't blame me for asking that right?"

Her expression doesn't change.

"What?" I ask rhetorically. "From what I've heard from Apollo, he's seldom here. Do I have to see him?"

"Britney, he just wants to check up on you."

"Tell him I'm fine and that I'll catch him next time."

I rush out the door and Jane doesn't try to stop me. She just yells my curfew and tells me to have fun.

-o-

I knock at Xavier's door and a woman with dark brown locks and pale skin answers the door. I remember seeing Xavier's mom at that funeral many years ago but now that I'm getting a closer look at her, I realize that she looks nothing like Xavier or Angela.

"You must be Britney," his mom greets. I try not to look surprised by her British accent. "Aren't you a lovely girl. Come on in."

I take a step in and she closes the door behind her.

"It's Britney Braun, right?" She questions walking into the house and allowing me to follow her.

"Yes, Mrs. Ro - "

"Just call me Peggy." She cuts me off.

I nod my head. She calls for Xavier telling him that I'm here. Xavier comes down the stairs and freezes halfway. It takes a nudge from Peggy to realize that I'm the reason why. I can't stop looking at him either. This could be just my opinion, but tuxedos make every boy look more handsome.

"Wow," Xavier says making his way down and approaching me, "you look - wow."

I can't help but smile. I straighten his tie and playfully tug on his jacket. Both of us turn to his mom in surprise when she takes our photo.

"You two are adorable," his mom says. "Britney, he talks about you a lot."

I raise my eyebrows in interest about what he says about me. Xavier gives his mom a look for possibly embarrassing him.

"Britney, let's go." Xavier says taking my arm. "Bye mom."

"Have fun." Peggy says.

Xavier looks at me. "Hand me your car keys."

"Why?" I ask.

"I'll be a gentleman and drive us there since you already came to my house." He says. I agree to it and hand them to him. He looks up the staircase. "Angela, do you need a ride?" He looks back at me. "You don't mind right?"

"Not at all." I say.

"No!" Angela yells back.

"Then how are you getting there?" Xavier asks. "You don't drive."

"My date is picking me up!"

"Okay. See you there."

Xavier and I step outside. He opens the passenger door of my car for me like a gentleman and I get in. I buckle my seatbelt just as he gets in the car.

"Who's Angela's date?" I ask him curiously.

"I was just about to ask you." He responds.

I guess we'll find out at the dance. Xavier backs out of the driveway and begins driving.

"Your mom is British," I comment. Xavier nods his head. "She's a Brit and literally married to the icon of America."

"Yeah, my parents are interesting," Xavier replies. "Engaged after three months and parents after six."

"Six months?" I question. He nods. "That's quick."

"Yeah my family in England freaked out."

We sit in silence for a good ten minutes until we reach a red light. That's when a different conversation starts.

"Did you want to come to my house first so I wouldn't meet your family?" Xavier asks.

"Yes," I respond. It's not a lie but kind of is in the sense that he already met them. "I was in an orphanage when I first got to New York but now I have a home with my relatives and someone may or may not be visiting and - " I stop to take a breath - "I just wanted to avoid all the uncomfortable small talk."

Xavier is speechless. He begins driving again on the green light. I take another breath and look out the window.

"Let me just say that if you ever met my family, you wouldn't look at me the same way," I tell him.

"I'm sure I wouldn't," he says.

I look at him again. I would love to believe that, I really do. If he found out I was Loki's daughter, would he even bother to look at me ever again?

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask him.

"Anything," he responds.

"Spin me around until I forget about how much my life has changed."

* * *

 **I didn't originally plan for this chapter to end on such a depressing note but hey, we'll get the dance chapter next so yay!**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	127. Britney Braun: Spring Formal

**Update on my life: I failed my math exam. I'm talking actual fail, not smart person fail, but normal person fail.**

 **Ah fuck it, who needs math anyways?**

 **Copyright: My Eyes (a song by Christina Perri)**

* * *

Britney Braun: Spring Formal

Xavier and I walk into our school gymnasium where the school dance was taking place. There were balloons and streamers everywhere along with tables of food and drinks.

"Are you telling me Merida actually prepared all this?" I ask Xavier. He told me that and I couldn't believe him.

"I'm serious," Xavier replies linking arms with me.

That's when Merida approaches us. She's in a lacy black dress with leather boots instead of heels. I'm not surprised though.

"Xavier," Merida says, "I'm stealing your date for a moment."

Xavier has no time to argue before Merida is dragging me off. She takes me to the other side of the gym and corners me. I hope she doesn't ask about my life although her face says she is.

"Listen," Merida whispers to me, "I am on bad terms with the principal and my parents are pissed about it. If you feel like spiking the punch, go ahead."

Oh thank god.

"I wasn't thinking of spiking it," I tell her. I didn't even bring alcohol to spike it with.

"Good because I was."

Merida winks at me before walking off. I look at her strangely before making my way back to Xavier. I see him talking to Emily Stark who seems appalled to see me. I give her my best menacing grin as I stand beside Xavier. She was wearing a cute black dress with a polka dot skirt. Not bad Emily, not bad at all.

"Britney," Emily states, "I actually like your dress. Although you could've brought a better date."

I snicker whereas Xavier is offended. Emily is actually making jokes _with_ me and not against me. That's new.

"My date could've been better," I respond, "but he's great. And Stark, you look pretty."

"Thanks," Emily says proudly ask if she already knew that. She looks at Xavier. "Where's Angela?"

"Don't know," Xavier replies.

-o-

After a while, I get a glass of non-spiked punch and make my way back to Xavier. I see him talking to Angela who finally showed up with a boy who must be her date. I get a closer look at his face and instantly freeze.

Angela's date is James Pym.

I look at James, then at Angela, remember Janice, look back at Angela, and finally James.

"See?" Xavier questions nudging James as he points at me. "You stole my sister and spooked my date, go home."

"Spooked her?" James asks offended. "Britney and I are tight. She loves me."

I don't respond but continue to stare at him, still trying to figure this out. Why are James and Angela being each others dates hard to comprehend?

"See?" James says. "I leave her speechless."

Xavier and Angela look at each other and roll their eyes in sync. James gives me a classy smirk and finished the punch in my hands.

"Someone better spike that," James comments about the punch. I smile and he notices. "There she is."

"James and I are totally tight," I comment. "He's my favorite asshole."

"And she's my best bitch." He looks at Angela and gives a sly smile to her. She rolls her eyes.

Angela and Xavier look at each other with nothing to add. James and I smile at each other.

"Nice to see you Britney," he says.

"You too," I reply.

-o-

Later on in the night, the first slow song starts to play. Xavier and I head to the dance floor. His hands are on my waist as mine are on his shoulders. There is space between us due to the chaperone's directions. I look up at him as we sway back and forth (since he is a terrible dancer, he says and he kind of is). The dance starts off as a bit awkward since I'm looking at the ceiling and he's looking at the floor. I listen to the song that's playing in the background.

 _'My eyes are so tired. They should sleep but they won't. They don't. They won't let me pass this up.'_

I look at Xavier now. Ever since I came back to school, he hasn't mentioned the one thing I thought he would want to talk about.

"Remember that night before I disappeared for a bit?" I question. He looks at me and nods his head. "What do you have to say about that?"

"After I went back to my bed," Xavier starts, "I woke up about three hours later and thought I dreamt the whole thing. That night was perfect in every way yet seemed impossible. Then you didn't show up to school for the next couple of days and that's when I remembered you said that you didn't have a tomorrow. I didn't want to believe the rumors that were spreading like wildfire, but - I don't know."

 _'My eyes are lonely and cold. They're young and they're old. They're looking for a way out and a moment to let you in.'_

"I don't know either," I whisper to him. "I lost my mind that night."

"Everything's okay now, right?" He asks me.

 _'Make it all so real by learning to feel what's not really happening, what's going on is much more than I ever hoped for, ever hoped for.'_

"I really hope so," I say with a small smile.

-o-

By the end of the night, Merida is standing on the stage and gathers all of our attentions. James and Angela have joined Xavier and I and we all look at Merida.

"The votes for your Spring King and Queen have been counted and it's no surprise that our royals are Xavier and Angela!" She announces.

The gymnasium roars into laughter. Xavier and Angela look at each other in shock before heading to Merida to get their crowns. James stands beside me and I glance at him.

"Taste this," he says passing me his cup of punch.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously still taking the cup. "Are there roofies in this?"

"No, just trust me and taste it."

I don't take my eyes off him as I taste the fruit punch. It sits in my mouth before burning my throat as it goes all the way down. My eyes squint and almost tear up. James is grinning.

"Merida actually spiked it?" I ask James.

"Be careful with that," James says taking his cup back and another sip, "you're driving home."

"So are you." I take his cup again.

* * *

 **Don't drink and drive kids.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	128. Britney Braun: A Surprise from Asgard

**The title says all.**

* * *

Britney Braun: A Surprise from Asgard

I arrive home late after the dance. It's a little past midnight which means I am only a little over my curfew but I don't think Jane would mind since I had to drive Xavier home. The house is quiet which makes me think everyone is asleep, but there is one light on in the living room. My first guess is that Jane stayed up to wait for me. I take off my heels at the door to prevent the click-clack noise waking the whole house. I walk towards the living room. My heart stops. I'm not looking at Jane, it's Thor.

I'm surprised he actually showed up. Now I feel like an idiot for saying otherwise.

Thor stands up to greet me and all I do is stare. I'm so used to seeing Jane who is small and fragile and then here's her husband who is incredibly tall and built. Now I see where Apollo gets most if not all of his looks.

It's kind of intimidating to see him in casual Asgardian wear as opposed to the armor and cape.

"Hello Sigyn," he says calmly with a smile.

"Hi," I respond awkwardly.

In case I never said this before, it is confirmed that my birth name is Sigyn. It's a beautiful name, actually. It's different but in a great way.

"You were at a gala, correct?" He asks.

I can't help but smile at his higher vocabulary. I nod my head.

He sees my happiness. "You seemed to have enjoyed yourself."

"I did," I say.

"That is good." He says. Judging by his change in expression, I think what he's about to say will be serious. "Sigyn, you must understand that you are not trapped here in any way."

"I know."

Jane most likely told him that I didn't leave the house for about a week after I walked in.

"It would be naive of me to say that I know what you have been through," Thor says, "I do not. No one, let alone someone of your age, should have been through what you have. My only intention was to keep you safe from - "

"Amora," I cut him off. He nods. "I know what she wants. Do you?"

I need to know what he knows about the whole your-son-will-kill-me fate.

"I know your prophesy," Thor tells me. "How you wield all the power all the power she wants. How she means to obtain it, I do not know. Amora has been a menace for Asgard for a while."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I do not."

"What about - " I pause not wanting to finish that sentence. "What about Loki?"

I haven't asked about him nor really given much of a thought about him being my father. I prefer not to talk about it and keep eveything inside of me. I also realize that the only part of the prophesy Thor has mentioned was that I will be the most powerful. He didn't mention the part about Apollo nor does he show any indication that he knows about that part.

I'm the only one who knows.

"Ah yes," Thor mutters. "You know, your father has irrational methods of solving his problems, but for the most part, they work in the end. He is on Asgard, Sigyn, do not worry."

"Does he even care about me?"

I am trying my best not to cry. So far, it's working.

"Sigyn, just because Loki is not present, does not mean he does not care."

"Then what does his absence represent?"

Thor doesn't respond. I look away for a bit. I bet all be wanted was myself to suffer all alone with Amora haunting me. I cross my arms before looking back at Thor.

"Listen," Thor says, "I understand why you are feeling this way about Loki. You do not know the whole story and neither do I. All I want is for you to be safe and so does he. Loki has many secrets but one day you will know why your life is what it is."

"I hope," I say with a sad smile.

I also hope he finds about why Amora wants Apollo so bad because I don't have the heart to tell him.

* * *

 **Yea, this chapter was short but sweet.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	129. Britney Braun: The Inside Scoop

**I mentioned before how I picture Britney as Cara Delevingne and if you look at the story's new cover, it is Cara and Tom Hiddleston aka Britney and Loki. Isn't that amazing?**

 **By the way, I love this chapter title because it has a double meaning.**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Inside Scoop

"You, my friend, are a brutal head cheerleader," I tell Angela.

I am attempting to catch my breath whereas the rest of my teammates are dead from the practice we all went through. They all lie on the field as Angela collects their pom poms. I bet the reason Angela was originally picked as the head cheerleader is because we all thought she would be butterflies and daisies but our former head cheerleader knew that she would put us in the trenches.

I can't believe I just used a history analogy for cheerleading in the worst way possible.

"I am not brutal," Angela replies, "you all are just out of shape."

The team gives her the same annoyed face. Angela smiles brightly again.

"I baked you all cupcakes!" Angela exclaims.

Everyone else rises from the dead to claim a cupcake. Angela has her ways of winning us back over even though she'll be torturing us with routines for as long as she's in charge. It's kind of admirable.

"Remember," Angela tells all of us, "the football game against Wilson High is tomorrow. We need to show those prissy little - I'm not saying the word - that we can cheer our team to victory unlike them."

There are muffled and exhausted cheers between the cheerleaders. Angela looks at me as I bite into a cupcake.

"What's going on between you and my brother?" Angela questions.

I almost choke on the cupcake.

"Nothing," I say covering my mouth.

"Are you sure? He talks about you at home a lot."

"Are you getting annoyed?"

"Nope. I like seeing my brother happy."

I smile a bit. She sounds like Apollo and Jane when it comes to that topic. I look at all the other cheerleaders who seem intrigued into hearing about my relationship with Xavier Rogers.

"C'mon Britney," someone on the squad says, "Xavier is all you could ask for in a boy."

"He's so cute," another adds.

"Forget cute, he's so hot," a third adds.

I hope my face isn't turning red while thinking about Xavier and hearing all the comments from my fellow cheerleaders. That would be embarrassing on my part. Angela is scrunching up her face as she's hearing the other girls talking about Xavier and how wonderful he is in every way possible.

"Oh gross, that's my brother," Angela says. "I'm not going to talk about him that way."

We all laugh a little but then the other cheerleaders dim it down a bit for some reason as grins approach their faces. Angela and I turn around and see Xavier approaching. He looks at the silence and stares he's getting from the other cheerleaders before looking back at me.

"This is weird," Xavier says taking one of Angela's cupcakes for himself. "I thought cheerleaders were supposed to be loud and peppy."

"And I thought football players were supposed to be playing football," Angela responds.

"Practice is over," Xavier says. "I'm here to steal one of your cheerleaders."

"Britney?" Angela guesses. I'm not surprised. "Go ahead and take her. She's all yours."

Xavier looks at me. "You heard her. Let's go."

I take his arm and my bag and we begin walking off the field. I can hear the other cheerleaders giggling and gossiping about us in all good ways.

"Where are we going?" I ask him. All of this was spontaneous and I just went with it.

"I'm taking you for ice cream," he replies.

"Really?" I ask. "Should I change out of my uniform first?"

He looks at my cheerleader uniform and simply pulls me closer to him. "I'm not complaining about it."

-o-

At the ice cream shop, Xavier and I sit across from each other in a booth. He goes to order ice cream and I remain seated while playing with the many rings on my fingers. Xavier returns a couple minutes later and gives me a small cone with two scoops of mint ice cream.

"How'd you know I like mint?" I ask him.

"You don't strike me as a chocolate or vanilla person," he replies. "You know, the football team constantly asks me where are you and I going in terms of a relationship."

"Really? The cheerleading squad does the same for me."

Xavier and I are looking at each other with the same slim smile. Both of our respected teams are interested on knowing what our status is when we don't really know ourselves.

"My parents do the same," Xavier adds. "It's awkward for them to ask."

I smirk. I lick a bit of my ice cream and then look back at him.

"Where are we going?" I playfully ask him. "You obviously like me."

"Obviously? When have I been obvious?"

"When haven't you? Xavier, ever since - "

My phone starts ringing. This is the worst time possible. I look down and see that it's Jane. I see no place where I can take a call so I have to risk taking the call here, right in front of Xavier. I take a breath. May the gods please be with me.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Britney, what are you going to be home?" Jane asks. It's ironic how before she was trying to get me out of the house and now she wants to know when I'm returning to it.

"I don't know. I'm with Xavier."

"Yeah. Apollo told me."

I roll my eyes. "Of course. Did he tell you what time I'll be coming home?"

Jane laughs a little. "No. Just be home before dark."

"Okay, bye."

I hang up and look back at Xavier.

"Family?" He questions.

"Yup," I reply licking my ice cream again. That is the first of the many phone calls I will be receiving about when I will be home.

* * *

 **I know that there's going to be one person thinking "you put too much Britney and Xavier" but you have to realize that in Emily's story, I just threw them out there as a couple. Now I have to fill in that plot hole and build their relationship so that it can feel realistic. Also, I just love writing them.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	130. Britney Braun: Pine's Playbook

**To all of you who said you like reading Britney and Xavier: thank you.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Pine's Playbook

Whenever our school has football games, it's exciting but the amount of said excitement only depends on who's playing. The only time everyone is hyped is when those football games are against Wilson High. Now I don't know the whole story of how our schools became sworn enemies, but I do know that it's always my school, Pine, that turns out victorious by the end. We're against each other in every way possible whether it'd be academics or sports, but it's always football that gets everyone riled up.

I show up to the football field already in my cheerleading uniform. I prance past the Wilson cheerleaders who give me the same face Emily Stark does when she sees me. The Wilson boys whistle at me and I purposely flaunt myself.

I turn and realize that I have no clue where the hell I am. More people are piling in and I can feel their thrill on my shoulders. I need to find my team because I'm currently standing out on Wilson's side in my Pine uniform. Even when I'm not in my uniform, I stand out, but now I'm basically wearing neon lights in a dark room.

"Well if it isn't Britney Braun," I hear a dumb jock call.

I turn over and smirk in a flirty way. I make sure to show him my best.

"Well if it isn't another person I couldn't care less about," I reply with the least of my manners. "What do you want?"

"You should tell your boyfriend that today won't be his game."

I glare at him but then smile. Xavier isn't my boyfriend but I get what angle he's going on.

"I would but that would ruin his day," I tell this Wilson idiot like an innocent child. "The only day I would want to ruin is yours."

I glance at the other Wilson football players. I hear them murmur something about how Pine is going to play tonight. I don't have Pine's playbook memorized but how they're describing each player's move is way too specific for just a general estimate. That's when I see them rummaging through papers. They drop a few sheets and one of them flies at my feet. I glance down at it and it's a diagram of our football field with our marks.

Oh, those sneaky bastards...

I give Wilson's team a smile as I kick the sheet behind me making it look as if I'm kicking a rock.

"I hope you all not only lose, but burn in hell," I say cheerfully before running off. I quickly pick up the sheet I kicked back.

-o-

I run past my cheerleaders who were doing last-minute run-throughs of our cheers for the game. I look around for any of the football players to tell them what I just found. Wilson can play dirty all they want but I'm here to mess up their plan. Well, call me an expert on ruining people's days. Goddammit, I can't find any of them. Where could they all be?

I turn and see the boys change room where they all obviously are. I'm going to regret this but their game starts in thirty minutes and I'm out of options. Besides, all those boys will thank me and not only for seeing them at their most vulnerable.

I burst in and try my best not to laugh at all the boys who cower away. Some of them show off to me but I don't give them a second look. I see Apollo but thank god he's in his uniform or else this would have been really awkward.

"What are you doing here?" Apollo asks me.

He slaps his football helmet backward on my head and takes me for a walk.

"I need to tell your team something," I respond.

"Can't you do that after the game?"

"It's about your game." I take his helmet off and slap it back on his head. I did it to him backward as well.

I walk through and find Xavier. He has the same expression as Apollo did when I came in here. It's charming to see a boy, who isn't my cousin, in football gear.

"What are you doing here?" Xavier asks me.

The rest of the team is staring at me, wondering the same thing. I simply hold up the sheet I found earlier and watch Xavier's face as he realizes what I'm showing him.

"You have about twenty-five minutes to either tell on them and win by default or create a new plan," I tell Xavier. "What are you going to do?"

"We're not going to win by default," Xavier says. "We're going to win by expert strategy and skills." He removes his helmet and passes it to me as he takes a deep breath. "Boys, Britney, help me make a new plan."

-o-

All the football players oppose against Xavier in his decision. I watch as all the boys bicker. I'm about to cut in and say something, but Xavier gets there before me.

"Are we tattletales?" Xavier asks them rhetorically. The boys all mumble a no. "I thought so. If Wilson stole our plays then it shouldn't impact us on how we perform. They only know how to play against our plan but if we change it, we will win by so much more than if they never had our play. We will leave them wondering what the hell we're doing. You guys gotta help me out."

The boys look at each other before agreeing. I smile. Xavier looks at a blank white wall needing something to write with. Nobody has a marker so I look in my bag and pass him many tubes of lipstick in different shades. He looks at me hesitantly.

"You have fifteen minutes," I say. "Impress me and your team."

Xavier uses two different shades of red to draw out the football field on the wall with lipstick. He then uses a dark shade of pink to represent our team and a lighter shade for the other. The wall is suddenly full of X's, O's, and lines going in every direction. I don't get what's happening in the display but if the team does then who cares about me.

"That is so smart," someone on the team says.

"Let's kick Wilson's ass!" Another player yells.

All the boys collectively chant and make their ways out of the change room onto the field. Xavier hands me back my lipsticks although I'm probably going to buy a new set. I put them away and catch Xavier looking at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Thank you," he says. "I owe you one."

"Don't bother. I like you and hate them. Just win the game for us."

And that they did.

* * *

 **I promise all of you that after the next chapter, we will get serious in terms of plot.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	131. Britney Braun: WWIII

**Don't ask me where this idea came from. I just wanted to write something funny and cute before a whole lot of shit happens.**

* * *

Britney Braun: WWIII

My history teacher did a new seating arrangement and it wasn't until now that I noticed I share a class with my cousin and his friend Emily. Two people I can't find a clever way to classify. I mean, I guess I can tolerate one but not the other. We're sitting in solitary rows. Apollo is the row next to me and Emily is next to him.

Now my teacher turns off the lights and puts on a slideshow for us all to copy and take notes on. I'm not doing that. My cousin thinks that because it's dark, he'll just go to sleep, which he actually does.

I begin to twirl my hair with my pencil as my teacher goes on and on about the impact of World War One and Two on the world. I look around at my classmates just to see what they're doing. One or two are actually taking notes, a handful is zoned out, and a bunch is pretending to take notes. Our teacher is strict on the use of cell phones yet the only one who has the balls to text is Emily Stark. I have the balls too but I don't have anyone to text.

What's felt like a day's worth of time has only been two minutes. I hate this class. I would rather be dead than sit through this. I turn and see my cousin, remember my fate, then disregard my last statement.

I look over and Emily and I accidentally make eye contact. We give each other looks of hate and disgust before minding our own businesses again.

I begin to doodle on a scrap piece of paper. I draw a boat and I don't know where it came from since I don't remember ever being on a boat. Then the teacher continues talking about naval wars which means my boat drawing fits in with context. My drawing transforms into a ship getting bombed by an unknown source. I am very proud of myself.

It's only been another two minutes. People who say time moves fast have obviously never been in this class.

Emily and I make eye contact again just as our teacher starts talking about the evolution of guns during the war. We both make fake guns with our hands and start firing them at each other at the same time. This is so immature yet enjoyable.

"There were many possibilities of World War Three," the teacher says.

I know Loki was basically World War Three but people just address that as 'New York' instead of World War Three. I bet it's because everyone is _still_ in denial about gods and aliens from other worlds. Huh, it just hit me that my father was the reason the world almost ended about sixteen years ago.

Is it possible that an actual World War Three can start by Emily and I holding each other at gunpoint? Considering the way we feel about each other, most likely. It could kind of be like The Avengers vs Loki all over again.

What is wrong with me? I'm actually thinking about Loki. That's new. Ever since I actually found out he was my father, I spent one night just crying and from that point on, he was seldom in my mind. Frankly, I'm okay with that.

Apollo wakes up and looks at me. He sees my fake handgun and literally has no reaction.

"Is that pointed at me?" He asks.

"No," I reply.

He looks on his other side and sees Emily pointing the same gun which also looks like it's pointed at him. Emily makes eyes contact with him and smiles. Apollo makes the connection of both our guns and nods his head when he gets that we're fake shooting at each other.

"Oh that makes _perfect_ sense," Apollo says.

He lies back down on his desk to continue his nap. Emily and I hold up our guns again at each other and continue shooting.

What surprises us is when the teacher turns on the lights and everyone just sees Emily and I and what we're doing to each other. I think the sad part is that Emily and I haven't lowered our fake weapons yet.

"What are you ladies doing?" Our teacher asks. He seems disappointed.

"Starting World War Three," Emily replies casually.

I catch myself smiling at her but immediately stop.

* * *

 **Awe Britney...**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	132. Britney Braun: School Paparazzi Part One

**This important story arc is also in The Story of Emily Stark. I had to suffer reading my thirteen-year-old writing and trust me, it's bad.**

* * *

Britney Braun: School Paparazzi Part One

"Hey," I say to Apollo on the driveway. "I need a ride to school. My car won't start."

"Can't you just conjure up a spell and fix it?" Apollo asks.

"I'm a sorceress who has no experience in magic, not a freaking mechanic."

"Aren't you worried about people seeing us together?"

He has a point, but I have no other options. I just straightened my hair, so I'm not walking nor taking public transportation. My hair will become frizzy due to the heat and I don't want that. Jane isn't home, but even if she was she would've just said to ask Apollo.

"I don't care," I say, getting in the car. "We're already late and nobody will see us."

"I'm going to warn you that I'm a bad driver."

"Oh please, I already knew that."

-o-

Apollo and I arrive at school. Nobody is around to see us except some scrawny freshmen with some cameras. I couldn't care less about them. We walk down the hallways and see Merida, Daniel, and Xavier peering over Emily who's on her laptop.

"What's going on?" Apollo asks them.

"Some freshmen started an online blog about our lives," Daniel tells us.

"I thought they were just trash talking Angela's hair," I kid. I remember that article from yesterday. It was very mean, but entertaining.

Emily goes onto the website and it is full of articles about the popular students. I thought they were about sporting events or achievements but no, it is a tabloid site with rumors that may or may not be true. According to Angela, it used to be a school newspaper site, in a way.

"He's turned it into some gossip site," Apollo states as Emily scrolls through.

"Like those crappy shows about celebrities," Merida adds.

Emily clicks on a link and we all begin to read what the freshmen have on the upper-class students.

 _'This blog is your up to date, minute by minute, tasty gossip about your popular students!'_

I feel like throwing up.

 _'Has our own student body president, Merida Barton, been behind bars?'_

We all turn to look at Merida, but she storms out to hunt the freshmen in charge of this site. We all look at each other and ponder about the possibility of Merida being in prison. I believe it, but know it's most likely not true.

 _'Does Apollo Foster have a deadly secret he didn't want anyone knowing about?'_

All eyes are on Apollo. He just shrugs and smiles at them.

"What was that about?" I ask him.

"I don't know," he replies.

When everyone is looking back on the laptop. I softly slap Apollo's arm. Apollo mouths about this morning when he gave me a ride to school. Oh shit, that's right. He and I don't talk and suddenly we're caught carpooling. There is the possibility of his deadly secret being about me and if it is, I will track down those freshmen. I just hope Apollo has more secrets to be revealed.

 _'Has Daniel Banner had a crush on the same girl since middle school?'_

We're all nodding our heads to that one. Emily looks around obliviously. I want to smack her and say that she is the girl but let's be real, Daniel's had a crush on Emily way before middle school. I mean, I wasn't there to witness anything, but even Emily should be smarter than that.

 _'Is it splitsville for Britney Braun and Xavier Rogers?'_

What? Xavier and I don't look at each other because we're too busy looking at that laptop in utter shock. Emily closes her laptop and is determined to kill the one in charge of that blog.

"Xavier and I are not splitting up," I confirm to them.

"Yeah," Xavier adds. "We're not even together."

"We're not?" I question playfully as I look at him.

Xavier looks at me with instant regret in what he said. Sure we weren't _together_ together but we were still together. I think I just confused myself on my own relationship status. Emily tries not to laugh at us,

"Stark, you missed a story," Apollo tells her.

"What?" Emily asks.

She opens her laptop again. Emily scrolls down to where we left off and clicks on the link. It's a video and Emily already seemed to know what it was about, but that didn't stop her from showing us.

The video starts with a bunch of freshmen in a room that is most likely their headquarters. One of them, their leader, is standing at a whiteboard.

 _'So, what have we got?' The leader asks his followers._

 _'I have Emily Stark at Forever 21 picking up a package,' one of them responds._

 _'Isn't that her fourth time this week?'_

 _'Yeah, chick's out of control.'_

Emily Stark is a girl who sleeps on dollar bills yet goes shopping at stores like Forever 21? I'd hate to say this about her, but I'm impressed. Anyways, the video cuts to Emily at Forever 21, arguing with the cashier.

 _'No!' Emily yells at the cashier. 'I was supposed to get two packages!'_

 _The cashier says different and Emily begins arguing again. Then she notices the freshman filming her and yells at him._

All of us begin laughing as Emily closes her laptop. Instead of feeling ashamed, she begins her hunt for the freshmen. The boys join her but I'm going on my own expedition to find out what the story behind Apollo is.

* * *

 **I think we can infer what it will be.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	133. Britney Braun: School Paparazzi Part Two

**I stayed up till about four in the morning and typed out five chapters of this story.**

 **To be honest, the recent freshmen at my school pissed me off.**

* * *

Britney Braun: School Paparazzi Part Two

I march down the school hallways after school ended and see a freshman I recognize from the video. I corner him and slam him against a locker. I hold him there with my forearm. All the other kids surrounding us run off.

"Look here you little twerp," I begin threatening. "You better remove all your little rumors or else - "

"What's your deal with Apollo?" The freshman asks me.

I let go of him. "What?"

"Apollo. Why are you and him close all of a sudden?"

I can't believe it. Well, actually I can. Apollo's secret is about me. I stare right back at the freshman and point at him with a scowl.

"Keep your mouth shut if you want to live," I say before storming out.

-o-

I can't think of a way to make up a believable story about how Apollo and I suddenly became closer. First, I disappeared and hid in his house and now people are wondering about why I talk to him. I mean, I literally vanished without telling anyone of my whereabouts and people thought I was dead. Can't we go back to talking about that? Why can't they make up some conspiracy theories about me? I need a good laugh right now.

"You seem distracted," Xavier says. We're sitting in his car one night hesitant on where to go.

"I am," I reply. "All these rumors are messing with me."

"Well let's go somewhere and take our minds off it. I have detention tomorrow because of it."

"I heard."

Xavier and the others had a meltdown towards the freshmen. The principal was too busy punishing them that he didn't have time to deal with me nearly beating one up.

"Let's go to the movies," Xavier offers.

"No," I say.

"Why not? Come on, let's go. It'll be fun."

"It's just, we're going to be sitting close, you're going to have your arm around me, and I didn't shower this morning - "

I cut myself off when I look at the backseat of the car. I swear I saw something unusual there.

"There's a kid in the backseat!" I scream.

Xavier freaks out and the kid bursts out of the car. I recognize the kid as one of the gossipy freshmen and begin screaming vulgar language and death threats at him. After a while, I settle down and Xavier starts the car.

"Why don't we just go back to my house?" He suggests.

"Sure," I reply. "Make sure all your doors and windows are locked and barricaded."

-o-

It's the next day and that moment is uploaded. I called Xavier during his detention to yell at him about it. I know it wasn't his fault but I wanted to scream at someone about it. The whole rumor about Xavier and I isn't much of a problem to me mostly because I have a feeling people would be talking about that even without the trashy blog to start it all. It's that Apollo one that has me on my toes.

Maybe the reason the rumor about Xavier and I splitting started was because of Apollo's rumor secretly involving me. Oh gross, do they think I'm secretly dating Apollo?

I'm really going to kill someone for this.

I walk into the bathroom, make sure it's empty and lock the door. I pull out my cell phone and dial my cousin's number. He picks up but starts talking before I can say anything.

"The blog is gone," Apollo says happily. "We don't have to worry about it. We handled it."

"That's good," I say. "Look, I harassed a freshman and found out the secret they were talking about involved me."

"Oh," he doesn't respond for a bit. "Look, nobody will know. I will make up another secret that has you in it."

"You don't get it. People already suspect that there's something up between you and me."

"Just deny it."

"I tried but for some reason, I can't. We have to do something."

He doesn't reply. I hear someone in the background. I can't quite make out who it is or exactly what they're saying but all I hear is his rumor and my name. Then I hear running. I try to call for Apollo but he hangs up. I put my phone away and decide that it's my turn to be on the run from Apollo's secret.

* * *

 **"You can't run away from yourself," - Britney Braun in the earlier chapters. She's obviously not taking her own advice.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	134. Britney Braun: Apollo's Secret

**Britney is mentally unbalanced in this chapter. Just letting you all know. Oh, and there are references to when she first had a panic attack.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Apollo's Secret

Everyone is staring at me and murmuring about Apollo. They're all questioning what it could be but nobody is directly asking me. Well maybe it's because I'll try and deny everything. It is sucking the air out of my lungs and I can't breathe. I don't remember much about the last time I had a panic attack, but I don't think it ended well. I don't want this to be an incident. I really feel like throwing a hood over my head, pulling the strings, and hiding somewhere for the rest of my life.

I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here.

I begin to speed-walk with no destination in mind. I crash into someone and almost scream, but it's only Daniel Banner. Ironically, there is something about him that's calming.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I shake my head and look around frantically. Daniel holds me in place and forces me to look at him.

"You're going to be fine," Daniel tells me.

"No, I won't," I reply. "I think I'm going to explode. There's so much of this - "

I can't think of the word to use so I just wave my hands around. For some odd reason, he knows what I'm trying to say. I feel tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Do you want me to find Apollo?" He asks me.

"No," I reply, shaking my head. I doubt he'll be able to help. "Why? Do you know where he is?"

"I'm sure he's being chased around to reveal the secret. Maybe he'll run into us."

"I can't do this," I admit, walking down the halls again. "If Apollo asks, tell him I went home. If anyone else asks, you don't know my location."

-o-

I reach my car and throw my bag in the passenger seat. My phone has been vibrating non-stop for ten minutes. I don't know who's calling but I don't care. I toss it to the backseat as I start my car and begin driving away. Hopefully, my engine and the radio will block out my cell.

I can't stand all this pressure.

I focus again on the road and hit the gas before turning onto the freeway. I need to get home and be alone. I can't deal with all this because it's just too much to handle.

I hear police sirens approaching. I look at my speed and see that I'm way over the limit. I curse to myself and scream in my car. Luckily there's nobody around to hear that. If I can't deal with my cousin being revealed then there's no way in hell I can deal with a cop.

C'mon Britney, think. How can you escape the police on the freeway? Goddammit my magic is appearing. This is not going to help in any way since I have little to no experience with my own ability. What will happen if the police see a girl with sparkling hands speeding?

Why is this happening? I don't want this magic right now.

I scream again and slam my hands down on the steering wheel.

I'm suddenly not driving. I look out the window and see Apollo's house. I don't know what I did or how I did it, but I'm loving the results. I park my car in the garage just in case the police decide to search for my license plate.

-o-

I have been sitting in my bedroom for the past three hours in silence just thinking. MAybe the reason I couldn't deny it nor come up with a lie is because there is no way to escape this secret. I can't let Apollo keep holding it because there will be a point when he can no longer do so. I enter reality again when I hear knocking on my door. I watch Apollo peek through before inviting himself in.

"Hey," he says warmly. "I'm sorry. I had to."

"I get that," I reply. "It was unfair for you."

"If it makes you feel better, only my friends know about the Loki part since they're the only ones who know about my dad being Thor. I think that was the reason why I was never allowed to spill that secret. My dad was always expecting you to live with me and wanted to make it as comfortable for you as possible. Normal people don't see Loki the same way we do."

I smile a little.

"Can I ask you something?" Apollo says, receiving a nod from me. "I know Britney Braun isn't your real name so where did it come from?"

I think back. I can't quite remember where that choice of a name came from. Is there a reason I don't remember?

"The girls asked and I just said Loki gave it to you because that's what my dad told me," Apollo explains. "Did Loki give it to you?"

"I have no idea," I reply. "He probably did."

Now that I'm thinking it over, Britney Braun is a strange name. Why am I named Britney Braun?

"How did they take it?" I ask him, talking about the whole revelation about us being related.

"Better than I did, that's for sure."

* * *

 **The next chapter will be their reactions because I love them. Also, there is a reason why her being Britney is foggy.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	135. Britney Braun: The Demigod's Cousin

**This chapter is just little snippets of how everyone reacts when they see Britney again.**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Demigod's Cousin

"Okay look," I start. "I get that this is new to you and it's scary. Everything is the same for me, except for the fact that it's actually my problem and not yours. If you want, we can figure out this shit together. I sure as hell don't want to do it alone but if you don't want to be friends with me anymore, then I will be completely fine without you in my life."

I turn away before looking back.

"If I could live the first thirteen or fourteen years without you, then I can survive for the rest of my life!" I yell. "I don't need you!"

I start to walk away.

"Also," I continue, looking back again. "If you think I will harm you or anyone else in any way, I won't. The thought of that has never crossed my mind and it never will."

I begin to storm off again.

"Britney!" Angela calls as she jogs up to me. "All I asked was how you were!"

-o-

"Apollo told me in the hallway," Xavier says. "Is it true?"

I look at him. "Yes. Why? Didn't believe your friend?"

"It's a big topic," Xavier responds. "Especially since he ran away from it and got tackled for it."

"I ran from it too. I'm not going to ask about that last part."

I look down and he puts his arm around me. I try not to smile but can't help myself. This boy has his ways into not making me pissed.

"That's one of the reason I didn't want you to pick me up," I tell Xavier. "I live with him now. It would've been weird to see me at his house."

"I get that," he says.

We don't say anything for a bit. I just stay in his arms and fidget with my rings.

"Everything will be fine with us, right?" He asks.

"It better be," I respond.

I can't promise anything, but I should be hopeful about it.

-o-

I'm in a clothing store debating whether to get the blue tee or the green one. I don't want to ask a sales associate for their opinion since they're just going to tell me I look great in both colors and that I should buy the two (especially since it's on sale for buy one get one half off). Well, I don't want the half off if it involves me buying one first.

"I think you'll look better in the green," someone says.

I turn around and see Emily Stark standing by a nearby rack of jeans. She makes her way over to me seeming okay from the outside to approach me. I bet that when she found out, she realized how much sense it made that I was Loki's daughter. She hates me so why would she change her opinion of me? If anything, it would support her argument against me even greater.

"Was that a subtle reference to Loki?" I ask.

"No," Emily responds, realizing that is could be a hint towards Loki. "The dark green of this shirt makes your bright green eyes pop more than the blue."

I don't respond. I just take the green one and put the blue one back. I look at Emily who isn't smiling, but just has a neutral look on her face that's ambiguous.

"I don't think of you differently," Emily tells me with full honesty. Now she's talking about Loki. "You're still the same Britney Braun to me except for the fact that you're a bit more important in my life even if I don't want you to be."

I look at Emily Stark and give her a small smile.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," I tell Emily.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

-o-

It's night time and I'm walking home. Jane was concerned about me walking home at this hour in the dark but I assured her that I am more than capable of protecting myself. I pass by some alleyways and put my hands in my pocket.

"Hello, daughter of Loki..." I hear someone say in a sinister tone.

My heart stops and I feel my whole body tense up and freeze. I don't want to see who said that but force myself to. I turn around and only see Merida Barton. I want to get mad at her but I can't.

"What the hell?" I ask. "You don't say something like that out loud."

"I know," Merida replies. "You keep it a secret."

I am about to say something but she has a point. Apollo and I kept it a secret for a while.

"What are you getting at?" I ask her.

"I have always wanted to meet Loki," Merida says. I give her a strange face. "Sure he brainwashed one of my parents and brought aliens in order to gain world domination, but if it weren't for him, The Avengers would just be another superhero dream. Also, my parents said he was crazy and those are the most interesting people."

I was going to add on to that nice start, but I glare at her for the ending.

"You're so scary," I tell her. "I'm not even going to ask how you knew I'd be walking around here."

"I'm not a genius but I know a lot of things, Britney Braun."

-o-

On my way home, I stop by somewhere to buy food because I'm starving. I order what I want and shuffle through my wallet for cash but hear someone behind me say they'll pay for it. I turn around and see James Pym with his sly grin as he slides the cashier a bill.

"Hello there Apollo's cousin," he greets me.

"Hello there my favorite asshole," I reply. "Nothing clever to say?"

"I was going to say that Apollo has a hot family but figured that'd be weird," James says. "Instead I was going to say that I always knew you were too hot to be from Earth."

I roll my eyes as the cashier hands me my food.

"Are you following me?" I ask him.

"Oh Britney," James says with a little laugh. "I'm always following the hot girls."

Oh god, this boy is going to be on my tail for a long time. Well, I am his favorite bitch as he is my favorite asshole.

"Merida's somewhere down the street," I tell him. "Go follow her."

"I already paid her a visit," he says. I'm not surprised. "She scared me off."

* * *

 **James was the first reaction I wrote and his is my favorite.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	136. Britney Braun: A-Blocks

**This was something cute and funny that I thought was bound to happen eventually.**

 **Copyright: Boy Meets World (various episodes)**

* * *

Britney Braun: A-Blocks

Xavier and I are sitting on the couch at his house in peace and quiet. My legs are on top of his, his arms wrap around me, and I'm leaning on his chest.

In a single word, this is perfect.

I look up at him and he's about to kiss me but stops when we hear the front door open and people entering. I recognize the voices of his parents and Angela. Xavier mentioned they went out grocery shopping and they have to pass by us to get to the kitchen. Immediately, Xavier and I break apart from each other and sit on opposite ends of the couch. His parents and Angela look at us as if they are studying our behavior. Xavier and I glance at each other. I feel more nervous than him because he never mentioned how his parents or any of the other parents reacted to me being Apollo's cousin.

"Do you two think we mind if you're romantic with each other?" Steve asks us.

Xavier and I look at each other again, unsure of how to answer. I think this is a trick question.

"I think we should've come home sooner," Angela jokes, grinning brightly.

"For gods sake, as you two were," Peggy instructs us.

Xavier and I slowly reassemble ourselves to how we were before without out eyes leaving them. His parents smile and Angela just looks at us oddly.

"That's better," his parents say in sync.

"Angela, help us put away the groceries," her dad says.

"Xavier gets to cuddle Britney and I have to help put away groceries?" Angela asks rhetorically, following his orders anyways. "Can I switch with him?"

"You can switch with Britney."

"Nevermind."

The three of them walk off. I look up at Xavier and smile at him. I assume that they don't mind about my true parentage unless Thor had to sweeten it up. We're sitting in the same silence we had before but with another conversation from them in the background.

"How come we're not like them anymore?" Steve asks, most likely Peggy if 'them' refers to Xavier and me, which it clearly does.

"We're married and I know you're not going anywhere so we don't have to do that," Peggy replies.

Angela laughs, I'm surprised, and Xavier is beyond humiliated.

"My parents are so embarrassing," Xavier whispers to me.

"Really?" I doubt. "I like them. They're so cute.

"We should do this at your house."

"God no. Please no."

-o-

"I expected your room to be plain and dark," Xavier says, looking around my bedroom. "Instead, it's so dainty."

I admit that my bedroom is dainty. I have knick-knacks on top of my shelves and dresser, I have fairy lights hanging above my bed, and every fabric from my curtains, my lampshade, and my bedsheets all compliment each other. I understand why he would think the design of my bedroom would be the opposite; Jane and Apollo thought the same when they saw the lights.

"I'm a scary soul in a feminine body," I simply tell him. "Isn't that why you like me?"

I kick close my door and walk closer to Xavier. He hasn't responded to my question. I play with the unzipped zipper of his sweater, waiting for a response. I look at him and lift an eyebrow, but he just grins. He's about to kiss me but stops. I turn around and see Apollo at the door. My eyes narrow at him as I separate from Xavier.

"Was I interrupting something?" Apollo questions menacingly.

I roll my eyes at him. He knows damn well what he did since his timing was too perfect for just another coincidence.

"Go away," I tell Apollo.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a good cousin towards you and son for my mom."

"Since when?"

"Since my mom left and she put me in charge," he says proudly. I roll my eyes again. I'm older than him, there's no way he's in charge. "Especially since you have a boy over."

"Dude, I've known you since you were born!" Xavier yells at him. "You've known me longer than you've known her!"

"All the more reason I'm in charge."

I cross my arms at Apollo and glare at him.

"I think I'll leave you two alone now," Apollo finally says. "And Xavier, no means no."

Apollo leaves. Now I know how Xavier felt with his parents because Apollo is embarrassing.

"We can never catch a break, can we?" I ask Xavier.

* * *

 **Because I share a room, my very small half is a shrine to Marvel and celebrities I like.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	137. Britney Braun: Morning Routine

**To guest, I apologize for not knowing your name, of course there will be more chapters. I pratically update this story everyday because I have no life.**

 **If you have siblings and say that this has never happened, then you are most likely lying to yourself. Also, prepare your guest room because I will be moving in with you.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Morning Routine

I rinse the conditioner out of my hair and douse myself in the cold shower water. This is such a -

"Britney!" I hear Apollo yell from outside the bathroom. "You've been in there for over an hour!"

I was going to say that this is such a serene shower but not anymore. He ruined it. Is there a way to make the shower louder so I don't have to hear him?

"Oh, shut up!" I yell back.

"If you don't come out, I'm coming in!"

He can't see this, but I'm rolling my eyes. Like hell, I'm going out. I can't believe him. It's early in the morning and he's already busted my day. Well, I'm not surprised.

"I locked the door," I tell him with a grin he also can't see.

I hear the door open and Apollo walk in. I immediately turn off the water and grab my bathrobe which was hanging over the curtain railing. I put it on and peek my head outside the curtain. So much for privacy. I glare at my cousin who's brushing his teeth which he sees the reflection of my face in the mirror. He turns around and gives me a smile of toothpaste. I roll my eyes again. I step out of the shower and stand beside him in front of the mirror. He's done brushing his teeth and begins to shave.

"Couldn't you have waited five more minutes?" I ask him.

"Couldn't you have used perfume and dry shampoo?" He asks me in return.

"Couldn't you have chewed gum and grown a beard?"

"Couldn't you have used a spell?"

I open my mouth to spit something back at him, but nothing comes out. I have no comeback because he has a point. I am an inexperienced sorceress, not a beautician.

-o-

When I finally get some privacy, I dry and style my hair. Then I start my favorite part: my makeup. I finish all the basics in record time and only have my eyeliner. This is my beloved yet my most challenging part of applying makeup. Eyeliner is art that will one day receive the appreciation it deserves.

I did one perfect wing and am now ready to do the second one. I put all my focus on my hand holding the brush. I take a breath and - I scream because someone just pinched my waist scaring me. I jumped a bit and when I look in the mirror, I see smears of my eyeliner on my eyelid, temple, forehead, and cheek. I hear Apollo laughing hard in the background.

"I hate you!" I scream at him, ripping open a package of makeup wipes.

-o-

After I finally fix my makeup, I get dressed. Then I prance into the kitchen needing breakfast. I'm starving but am also too lazy to actually make something. I'm in no mood to eat anything healthy. If possible, I will chuck a packet of sugar.

The toaster dings and I smell something good. I look over and see fresh pop-tarts. I know they're Apollo's so I look in the cupboard for more but there's none. Jane probably forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday.

Oh no, what do I do?

Considering that I'm hungry and present to claim the pop-tarts and not Apollo, I can't let these get cold. That would be such a waste. Whatever, he can live without them. I take them out of the toaster and walks out of the kitchen while munching one. Who knew stealing pop-tarts could make a person feel so good about themselves?

"Britney!" Apollo yells.

Hearing that felt good too.

* * *

 **Nothing is more irritating than feeling as if nothing you have is a hundred percent yours. Again, if you have siblings you can relate.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	138. Britney Braun: Emily's Playdate Part One

**Again, I had to suffer reading old Emily Stark chapters.**

 **Note: this isn't exactly the same as Emily's counterpart because I wanted to write different things for this and not have the exact same chapter just in Britney's POV.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Emily's Playdate Part One

"Do you like sushi?" Xavier asks me.

We're at school and that is the weirdest question I've ever been asked here. I close my locker door and look at him questionably. He's serious about that question and waits for an answer.

"That's an odd question," I say. "But I can eat it. Why?"

"Meet me at The Bento Box at 7," he says. "You're going to be going on a date."

"I'll be there," I say excitedly.

-o-

I'm a little late but not too late to be considered 'late.' I walk in wearing a casual light blue dress. This isn't a fancy restaurant so I won't dress to impress, not even my date. I look around for Xavier but hear him call my name from across the restaurant. I make my way over but am confused when I see him with Emily Stark.

"Xavier," I say a bit lost. "You said we were going on a date. What is she doing here?"

"Well, you are on a date," Xavier replies. I don't get it. "Just not with me. You're on a, let's say 'playdate' with Emily."

"Why?" I hate the sound of that.

"Because I want you, my girlfriend, and Emily to finally get along. I mean, come on, you two hated each other since middle school."

I'm confused again. "Wait, I'm your girlfriend?"

He looks at me surprised and stutters an explanation. Emily starts laughing and I can't blame her.

"Ignore that," Xavier says to cover up what he said. "Anyways, enjoy your playdate. It starts now at 7:17 pm. You two will eat, chat, and giggle until the restaurant closes at midnight. Don't worry, I'll pay for this."

"Forget it," I say. "I'm leaving."

"Me too," Emily says. What a rare occasion that we agree with each other.

"No you're not," Xavier says making us sit down next to each other.

"Xavier..." I mutter. There is no way in hell that I'm spending a night with Emily. No freaking way.

"Forget it," Emily tells me. "He's not going to know when we leave."

"Yes I will," Xavier mentions.

Xavier points at the exit and I see two of the Pine wrestlers on dates with their girlfriends and being guards for Xavier. Goddamn... He leaves the restaurant which means that I have to spend five hours straight with Emily Stark.

-o-

 _7:45 pm_

Goddammit Xavier. If I didn't like him so much, I would kill him for this. In fact, I am stabbing my rice with a fork to get my anger out. Emily and I eat in silence, not talking to each other, until I can't stand the silence.

"Worst night ever..." I mutter bitterly.

"You think I'm having fun on this playdate?" Emily asks, pissed off as well. "Let's just not talk and sit here for another four hours."

"Fine."

"Fine."

We're sitting in silence again, but then Emily just had to open her mouth.

"You know what?" Emily asks.

"What?" I moan, annoyed. I mean, I thought we weren't going to talk and I was going to be okay with that.

She takes a deep breath because she is frustrated with me and I can't blame her. I feel the same way.

"There is no good reason why we can't sit here and have a proper conversation," she says.

"I got a good reason," I say.

"Which is?"

"I don't like you."

She doesn't seem offended, but willing to actually put up with me.

"Really?" Emily questions. "You can't think of one thing you like about me?" I shake my head. "Try again. Reach down into your deep, bitter, little soul and see if you can find one nice thing to say to me."

I hesitate. I look at Emily and see if I can come up with something honest.

"Your wardrobe isn't...awful," I tell her. The girl is wearing a cute pink top and a casual black blazer. It's adorable.

"Thank you," Emily says, smiling.

Wait, was that so I could inflate her ego way more than it already is?

"Now let's hear you say something about me," I say.

I can't blame her for hesitating.

"I like how you're able to do gymnastics," she says.

"That's stupid."

"Well I'm not flexible at all. I can barely do a somersault," she admits. I crack a smile at her little imperfection. "Now you go again."

I look at her again. "I guess that some people can say that from certain angles on certain days, you're pretty." Emily smiles again. "You could say I'm pretty."

"You are."

-o-

 _9:52_

About two hours pass and Emily and I are back to not talking to each other. After we sang our hearts off to some jerks who flirted and sat with us for way too long, we just resumed our quietness. I guess that I can tolerate her more now as opposed to the beginning of the playdate ago but the night is still young.

"Hey," Emily says to me. "I know I'm made of money, but you know how Xavier said he's paying for all this?"

"Yeah," I say kind of liking where this may go.

"Do you mind not going out with him for the next, maybe, year?"

"Considering that I'm on a date with you instead of him, go for it."

Emily grins at me. She calls over a waiter and shows him the menu. I wonder what's going through that mind of hers considering what she's doing and how she asked me about not going on dates.

"Can we order one of everything on the menu?" Emily asks.

"Are you sure?" The waiter asks. "It might take a while for it all to come, not to mention cost a lot."

"That's fine," Emily tells the waiter with her charm. "Britney and I are staying the whole night and someone else is going to pay."

For some odd reason, I'm more shocked than the waiter that we're ordering the whole menu. He walks away happy with the idea of how much money he'll make with just us. I look at Emily and I'd hate to admit this, but I'm impressed.

"I never knew you were capable of doing something like that to your own friend," I tell her.

"Xavier never specified how _much_ we can eat," Emily says with an evil grin.

"Fair point, Miss. Stark," I say. "Who knew you were more than a pile of cash?"

"Oh, Miss. Braun," Emily replies. "We still have about two hours."

* * *

 **Funny story, I originally planned this as a two-parter, then I made it only one, and now it's going to be two again.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, amd Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	139. Britney Braun: Emily's Playdate Part Two

**Personally, if a boy did this to me, I wouldn't know whether to kiss him or kill him. Possibly the latter.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Emily's Playdate Part Two

 _10:27 pm_

This night is slowly getting better. I hate to say that but it's true. Both of us sit back, drinking our sodas and nibbling on whatever we can since we ordered the whole freaking menu. Even if my worst enemy put me up to this, I would've never thought of doing that. Good for you Emily, good for you.

"You and Apollo are cousins, right?" Emily asks me. "The demigod cousins."

I look at her for two reasons: what she asked and what she called us. Either she has nothing else to ask and wants to make small talk or she thought the whole cousin revelation was just a nightmare for her and has to verify it.

"Apparently," I respond.

"How long have you been living with him?"

"About two, maybe three weeks. His dad came and sent me there. His mom is nice and Apollo does his best to avoid me. Well, I do the same to him."

"Won't it be weird being the girlfriend of your cousin's friend?"

"Who said I was his girlfriend?"

After I ask that, I see Emily smirking at me and I don't know why.

-o-

 _10:49 pm_

"Hey Braun, Stark," someone calls.

Emily and I turn around and see the two wrestlers Xavier hired to guard us and their dates behind them. It makes me think that Xavier must have done some pretty good convincing to get them and their dates to agree to this for about five hours.

"Tell Xavier that we handled the bill," one of them says.

"Okay," I say.

"Also," the second wrestler adds. "Mention that we'll be requiring another form of payment."

"Gotcha," Emily says. "Should we tell him how to pay?"

"Don't worry, he knows."

"That's not concerning at all," I mumble sarcastically. "Here, take some of our food to-go."

I give them all little doggy bags filled with whatever is left from our extravagant order. As the wrestlers escort their dates out, I take a sip of my soda and look at Emily. We both try to process what the wrestlers said about Xavier and his form of payment to have them guard us (well, for the majority of the night but I guess Xavier can't blame them since they have to get their dates home).

"Xavier was going to pay for our meal and both of theirs?" I question. "I know I'm exaggerating but that's almost $1000 dollars. Emily, we ordered the whole menu!"

"Goddamn," Emily mutters. "He must really like you that he's desperate for us to like each other."

Oh yeah, I kind of forgot what the real goal for the night was. He had a whole plan to try and get me to like one of his friends. Considering that the wrestlers have left and we're still here, I wouldn't say that Xavier's goal was achieved, but if I had to spend more time with her, I wouldn't dread it.

Emily drops a couple of bills as if they're nothing to cover a portion of what we ordered, probably just desserts. I'm about to do the same, but Emily refuses and just gives more on behalf of me which is good because all I have is a five and she has a fifty.

-o-

 _11:35 pm_

Xavier walks in the restaurant and pays the bill. He doesn't seem surprised of the total given that Emily paid for a third of it, but still surprised because it is still pretty expensive for him. He approaches us seeming very impressed by seeing that neither of us are covered in blood or bruises, but wearing smiles instead.

"I'm shocked you actually survived," Xavier praises. I don't mention how I wanted to die at the beginning. "How was it?"

"Great," Emily responds. I can't tell whether she's being sarcastic or not.

Emily lowers her voice to a whisper and says something to Xavier. I don't snoop but she's either telling him about the two jerks who flirted with us or what the wrestlers said about payment. Based off of the fist Xavier makes after eating what Emily said, it could be either. Xavier looks at me and I smile.

"Xavier, can you drive me home?" I ask him.

He stutters for some reason, but agrees to.

-o-

We all exit the restaurant. I ask Xavier where he parked and I started to head over there. I notice Emily pull Xavier back to tell him something, but don't wonder on what it could be. Then I hear my name being called. I turn around and see Emily running to me and Xavier behind her.

"What?" I ask.

"Xavier wants you - "

"I can do this myself, Stark," Xavier cuts her off, looking at me again. "Look, Britney, I really like you and I was wondering if you want...I mean if you want to. Seriously, it's your choice."

Emily can't believe this is happening. I have no clue what is happening, but if I take Emily's current disappointment and combine it with the grin she had during one of our earlier conversations, I can tell what Xavier is asking for. This makes the night so much better.

"Get to your point, Xavier," Emily orders.

"Right," Xavier states. "Britney, will you - "

"I would love to be your girlfriend," I tell him.

* * *

 **One thing I find funny is that this is the chapter where she became Xavier's girlfriend yet Emily's name is in the title.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	140. Britney Braun: Aunt's Approval

**Funny story, I wrote the outline for this chapter on the back of hymn lyrics that I got from church.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Aunt's Approval

It is about half past midnight and Xavier has driven me home. I didn't want to go inside and he didn't want to go home, so we're sitting outside of my house on my driveway, leaning against the house. I still can't believe that this boy is my boyfriend and I kind of want to be friends with Emily Stark. This whole night was just amazing. I burst out laughing at how Xavier planned the night since he just explained it to me himself.

"So you paid for my dinner," I start to list. "Emily's dinner, and the dinner of the wrestlers and their dates. You were willing to spend your whole bank account and possibly Angela's just so I can be besties with your friend?"

"Now you're making me sound like an idiot," Xavier says, smiling.

"No, no," I say, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm just saying that even if you didn't know the wrestlers would handle their bill and Emily paid a portion, you would've paid over a thousand dollars. What did the wrestlers say they wanted as payment?"

"I have to be their sparring dummy for the next month."

"Oh my god," I say with a small gasp. "You were going to risk bankruptcy and your pretty face to ensure friendship in your little social group? What if it failed?"

"Then you have my permission to call me an idiot and have a front row seat when the wrestlers pummel me," he says. "But hey, you can tolerate her and you're my girlfriend. It was all worth it."

I look at him and grin. It definitely was worth it.

"Hey, everything's alright with you, right?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I respond. "Why?"

"The last time we were out this late was when you broke into my bedroom."

"I'm fine. Well, I like Jane, Thor isn't all that intimidating, and Apollo and I are starting to get on each others nerves in a friendly way. All in all, it's going great."

I look away for a moment and bring my knees up to my chest. I put my face in my hands just picturing that night again. Oh my, that night was a mess. A beautiful, exhilirating mess (kind of like me). I feel Xavier put his arm around my shoulders and pull me closer to him. I look up at him and see him already looking at me.

"That's all I asked," he says.

Goddamn this boy... I stretch up and plan to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turns his head so it turns into a peck on the lips. I look at him trying to resist a grin but fails.

"You really plan things out, don't you?" I ask. Everything about this night was so thoroughly planned that I now understand why he was picked as the football captain.

"I do," he says proudly.

He's about to kiss me again when I notice he's distracted. I see him looking at something behind me. I turn around and see Jane looking at us from the front door. She doesn't seem mad nor surprised at all. Xavier immediately gets up and then pulls me up. I brush off my dress and straighten it before we both face her. Jane steps out and crosses her arms just for the fun of it.

"Hi, Dr. Foster," Xavier greets awkwardly.

"Hi, Xavier." Jane replies with a smile. "You know, you've been calling me Jane ever since you can talk, what happened?"

I can tell she's playing with him and I like it. I look at Xavier who is searching his mind for a response. Sadly, the boy can't think of one. I grin at him.

"Recent events," he replies. I wonder if me being his girlfriend is the recent event. "Did my parents call?"

Jane nods. How considerate that his parents call my house instead of Xavier to search for him.

"You know that if you leave now, you could probably make it home before two," Jane tells him. "I doubt there's traffic on the freeway at this hour."

"Well then I'd better be on my way," Xavier says, backing towards his car. "Night Jane, Britney."

"Goodnight," Jane says to him.

"See ya," I say.

Jane and I head inside just as Xavier drives away. I want to be mad at her for killing the mood Xavier and I had, but I am just too happy. Jane likes seeing me happy, I've noticed.

"Xavier's such a gentleman," Jane comments. I playfully roll my eyes. "His parents didn't seem to mind him being here. He told them and me of his elaborate plan for the evening. Did it work?"

"I guess," I reply. "He got his reward for it. We're officially together."

Jane looks at me confused. "You guys weren't already together."

I narrow my eyes at her. She sounds like everyone else but I can't be mad at her. I can just give her this expression.

"Did you stay up to wait for me to get home?" I ask her.

"Britney, I'm an astrophysist," she tells me. "I watch stars for a living."

* * *

 **I have always wanted to use that last line the moment I thought of it.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	141. Britney Braun: The Closure Alternative

**I originally wrote this for Emily's story but thought it would fit better here.**

 **Copyright: The Big Bang Theory**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Closure Alternative

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yell at the constant knocking at the front door.

When I make it there, I swing open the door and see Merida about to continue her knocking on my head.

"I have a psychology project due tomorrow and I haven't started," Merida says.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about that?" I ask.

"Help me," Merida says, inviting herself in. "My project is about the theory of how people tend to need closure even when it isn't an option."

I blink. I need a better explanation for whatever the hell she just said. She seems to know that.

"Cliffhangers suck," Merida simplifies. I nod my head.

"Don't use me as your test subject because I'm possibly a psychopath," I tell her.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to use Apollo since he seems like the kind of person who doesn't need closure. I just need for you to perform the experiments while I take notes."

-o-

Shockingly, Apollo agreed to be Merida's guinea pig for no charge. The first test is for Apollo and me to verse each other in tic-tac-toe (where I have to lose on purpose but he doesn't know that).

"This can only end in a win, lose, or draw," Apollo says, putting down another X. "And I'm about to win."

I purposely put an O in the worst spot possible. Before Apollo could make his winning move, I erase the whole whiteboard we were playing on. Merida looks at Apollo for his reaction and he only shrugs.

-o-

Next, Merida makes me sing the alphabet aloud. I dread it but at least she isn't making me finish it. Apollo is grinning because I can't sing.

"T, U, V, W, X," I sing poorly. "Y, and - "

I cut myself off before that last letter. Apollo just looks at me blankly. For all I know, he either zoned out and wasn't listening to my performance or he doesn't actually know the alphabet. I hope it's the former. Merida notes that.

-o-

Merida tells Apollo to play with dominos. Apollo lies on the carpet on his stomach, building a complex layout. I hover above him for a bit before kneeling.

"That's an impressive design," I say in a taunting tone.

Apollo looks at me frightened. He pushes down one domino and watches as the others fall collectively one after the other. I walk over to the end and stop it right before the last one falls. Merida notes how irritated Apollo looks.

-o-

I place a small white cake with a few candles in front of Apollo. I light all the candles and tell Apollo to make a wish before blowing them out. He actually thinks of a wish and blows. I cover the last candle with my hand to prevent it from going out.

"Oh no," I say sarcastically, taking the cake away. I blow the last candle out myself. "Now your wish can't come true."

He sneers at me and mumbles something I don't catch, but Merida does.

-o-

"You know what?" Apollo asks us by the time we're done all the experiments. He puts on a jacket and gets his car keys.

"What?" Merida asks.

"This day was - "

He doesn't finish. He just smiles at us and leaves the house. I look at Merida dumbstruck. That bastard did our own experiment on us, but I'm not surprised.

"I could've sworn he was going to crack," I tell Merida. "I was expecting this giant meltdown."

"Give it some time," Merida replies.

-o-

About thirty minutes later, Apollo bursts back into the house. He screams the alphabet way off-key at the top of his lungs. When he reaches the last letter, he screeches it a few times. I cover my ears but Merida grabs her notebook and follows him into the kitchen. I do the same when he stops sounding like a wailing banshee.

We see that Apollo bought a cake while he was out. When he opens the box, we see the exact cake from before. Apollo rips open a package of icing with his teeth and draws the tic-tac-toe match from earlier except with his winning move on the cake. He puts candles on the cake, lights them, and blows them all out in one huff.

Finally, Apollo resets the same domino pattern he had before. When he knocks over the first piece and waits for the others, the excitement is extremely visible. The moment the last domino falls over, so does he. He's panting heavily as if a ginormous weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

What the hell just happened?

I look at Merida scared yet impressed by her experiment. She grins full of pride.

"Watching all that was so worth the procrastination," Merida beams.

* * *

 **This will be hypocritical of me to say, but do not procrastinate.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	142. Britney Braun: Princesses

**Note: After 142 chapters, we finally get to meet someone I've been dying to introduce (sorry it ain't Loki in person yet. He'll show up soon).**

* * *

Britney Braun: Princesses

"Just welcome yourself in," Xavier says.

After a date, Xavier drove home realizing that his car was low on gas. He won't drive me to the gas station with him but is totally fine leaving me at his house.

"Angela's home and she's got the girls over," Xavier adds. "I think they're baking. She never locks the door so just welcome yourself in."

"I can't just walk into your house like it's my own," I reply.

"You've been in there before. Besides, what's Angela going to do if she thinks you're a robber, hit you with a bag of icing?"

"Or a baking tray," I mutter. "Or maybe a rolling pin."

"She has hit me with a baking tray before. Shocking, I know. All I did was eat some pecans. I didn't know she was going to use them."

Xavier looks at me expecting laughter and I refuse to laugh even though I want to. I mean, I know Angela is protective of her baking but not to the point of violence over a handful of pecans. I beg for Xavier just to drop me off inside the house. He finally agrees to do it. I get out of the car and wait for him but he drives away the moment I close the door. I roll my eyes. I should've seen that coming.

I walk up to the front door awkwardly. Yeah, Xavier gave me permission, but it's still weird to just walk in. I grasp the door knob and quietly walk in. Wow, Angela really doesn't lock that door. I hear the voices of Emily, Merida, Angela, and someone else. I close the door behind me and lock it. I approach the voices and see all of them baking Easter cookies.

"Britney!" Angela exclaims as she hands me a small bowl of frosting. "We were just talking about you."

"Why?" I wonder.

I won't blame Emily for talking shit about me. We have an 'I don't hate your guts' relationship as I speak. Maybe that's why Xavier just let me walk in, to hear the fabulous roast of Britney Braun.

"We were telling Iqadi all about you," Angela says, gesturing an arm towards Iqadi.

I look at an African girl our age. She has dark brown skin, matching eyes, and long and thick black hair. This girl is toned and her straight posture alone shows confidence and power. There is something about her that is intimidating yet comforting. Nevertheless, she is so beautiful.

"Britney, this is Princess Iqadi of Wakanda," Merida introduces. "Her parents are the King and Queen and friends of our parents both casually and heroically. Her father is The Black Panther."

Iqadi takes both my hands into hers and shakes them firmly. I try to make eye contact with her but get distracted by the shining gold ring on her thumb. Then I look back at her and realize the big picture: this girl is a freaking Princess of a country I've never heard of and her father is an ally of The Avengers. I should be bowing or curtsying but instead I admire her jewelry.

"I have been told about you," Iqadi says to me. Her African accent is strong but her speech is perfect.

"Don't believe anything Emily said," I immediately say.

Iqadi smiles. "I have been told that they have known you for quite some time yet it was recently revealed that you are the cousin of Apollo. Also, the love of Xavier."

I nod. "I wouldn't say I'm Xavier's 'love' but yeah, I'm Apollo's cousin."

Iqadi smiles lightly at me.

"Just so you know, they have informed me of your relationship with Loki," Iqadi says.

My reaction doesn't change. I just nod because if people hear that I am Apollo's cousin and know that his father is Thor, the fact that I'm Loki's daughter is a given.

"You're okay with that, right?" I ask her.

"If I am not, there is nothing I can do to change it," Iqadi says. "I am not one to judge a person based off of where they originate. You seem like a nice girl and you make my friends happy so why should I not be fond of you?"

I am lost for words. I met this girl less than five minutes ago and she already amazes me.

"Isn't she great?" Emily mutters to me.

"Better than you," I joke.

"Oh!" Iqadi says to me. "I almost forgot. You are like me, a princess."

"A what?" I question.

I don't think I heard her correctly, but she curtsies for me. I look at the other girls who shrug. I am with them on the boat of having no clue what she's doing. Iqadi stands up straight again and smiles at me. Turns out I did hear her right the first time.

"I am no princess," I tell her. "Let's get that straight. I doubt Loki is a prince after all the chaos he caused."

"You are," Iqadi insists. "You are the daughter of a prince therefore making you a princess."

I would argue with that, but after seeing the determination to fight me against that point only in her eyes, I just nod my head. I guess I'm a princess to her.

"Now that introductions are taken care of," Angela says, handing me a bag of sprinkles. "Help me decorate these cookies. Hey, where's my brother?"

"Refilling his car," I reply.

"He literally ditched you here?" Merida asks. I nod my head. "What an ass. Iqadi, show Princess Britney why we call your mom, Mother Nature."

Iqadi grins just as we hear Xavier's car pull up. I look at the Princess in anticipation for what the others are obviously excited for. I watch as Iqadi turns her eyes white. It looks like she's possessed, but amazing. All of a sudden, it begins pouring rain outside. I hear Xavier scream from outside as Iqadi's eyes turn back to brown.

She's a princess and she can control the weather. This girl is my new role model.

We all see Xavier rush in, soaking wet. He complains about the storm and approaches us. The moment he sees Iqadi, he suddenly understands.

"Hello Xavier," Iqadi greets ever so politely.

"Hi," Xavier replies, grabbing a towel from a nearby drawer. He begins to dry himself off and snatches a cookie on his way out of the kitchen, possibly to change his clothes.

"You're extraordinary," I tell Iqadi.

"Thank you," she responds with a smile.

* * *

 **Whenever I write Iqadi in Emily's story, people seemed to love her, so here she is. What if I told you that I am planning a story for Iqadi that will be a part of my Project: New Generation series? No, it won't be over 200 chapters like Emily and Britney's stories, but only 20-ish. I'll tell you that I'm excited for it. Details will come sometime later.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	143. Britney Braun: Mother's Influence

**Honest to God, when I was matching up events in Emily's story to Britney's, I completely forgot about this one. When I realized I forgot it, I didn't want to write it. I really didn't. But it was important to Britney so I had to, but there is an important twist in it.**

 **NOTE: Normal Text is the present and _italics are the past_**

* * *

Britney Braun: Mother's Influence

I close the door behind me as I enter the house. I try to take a deep breath but it comes it and out staggered. My chest feels constricted in an attempt not to burst out crying. The area around my eyes is worn-out and puffy and I don't even need a mirror to verify that.

Apollo approaches me. I see his mouth moving but I don't hear what he says. I look at him blankly and petrified as to why he has concern all over his face. He keep on repeating whatever he said and then waves a hand in my face.

I fall into his arms and begin to cry again. I barely hear him scream for someone and the rushed footsteps that follow. I try to erase what I did from my mind but just continue to bawl.

I've made a mistake. A terrible one; and it's all because of her.

 _"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask her bitterly._

 _"Hello to you too, my daughter," my mother responds with her evil flare._

 _I was in the middle of walking to a date with Xavier when Amora randomly appeared in front of me. I wasn't expecting to see her again or at least for a while, especially since the last time I saw her was when she dropped me off at Apollo's house. She emptied the streets so it was just her and I._

 _I light up one of my hands and make a fist. I have no experience in magic or fighting, but I should look like I have both._

 _"What do you want?" I ask, gritting my teeth._

 _Amora takes a step towards me. I look at her and my expression softens. I lower my magic fist and unravel it. Amora tilts my chin up and I'm suddenly staring right into her glowing green eyes._

 _"To talk, my dear," she says._

Jane and I sit across each other at the kitchen table. Apollo left the house to give us some privacy even though I think he doesn't want to deal with my deconstructed mind. Jane gives me a cup of steaming tea. I sit on the chair with my knees against my chest and head resting on my knees.

"She's manipulative," I mutter about Amora. "She's untrustworthy and conniving, yet she's also hypnotizing and alluring. She's everything I fear I might become."

"Why's that?" Jane asks.

"I know she's bad for me but I always fall for her tricks. I'm so weak-minded against her and I hate it."

I close my eyes and allow my hair to fall over my face. I can feel the steam from the tea blowing on me.

"Britney," Jane begins. "You're not Amora."

I scoff, looking at her again. "I didn't even finish my story."

 _Amora smiles when she realizes she has my full attention._

 _"Hello - what is your false Midgardian again - oh, Britney," she greets. "I hear everyone knows who your cousin is."_

 _"So?" I question. "Everyone's fine with it. I know you're enthusiastic about it."_

 _"Yet you are the only one who knows the whole truth."_

 _I freeze._

 _"How do you think your friends will react?" Amora questions. "They already know you come from Loki, but what about me? Your friends already think differently of you, even if they said otherwise. Why would they anger you?"_

 _I feel a tear roll down my cheek. What if everyone was just lying to me about how they felt about Loki as my father and I was so naive from all the emotions to think it through. Why were they so accepting to the one who's the daughter of their parents' worst nightmare._

 _"I may be deceiving but I am not wrong," Amora whispers to me. "By the way, your boyfriend is quite a handsome boy."_

 _Amora vanishes and the streets are full again._

"She always gets into my head," I tell Jane. "The funny thing is that I always know when she wants to control me, yet I always welcome her in."

"Britney," Jane says. "No matter what Amora's views on life are, she is still your mother. That's what will always leave you vulnerable to her."

Especially since she always calls me as her child or daughter.

I laugh a little. "Finally, I found the reason she likes torturing me."

Jane doesn't smile. "Finish your story, Britney."

"That's the worst part..."

 _My mother's words still echo in my mind as I approach Xavier. He embraces me and kisses me on the cheek, but it doesn't phase me at all. He notices._

 _"Hey," he says, lightly touching the spot he kissed. "You alright?"_

 _"Why do you like me?" I blurt out. That question takes him by surprise. "Out of all the girls you know, why did you fall or me."_

 _Xavier is shocked. "Britney, why are you - ?"_

 _"You've seen me when I lost my mind and not to mention that I'm Loki's daughter and you're the son of Captain America. This shouldn't be working at all. The one thing I don't know is why you find me so appealing."_

 _Xavier realizes that I'm dead serious about my question. I wait for an answer that he's actually thinking about. Shouldn't this type of response come naturally?_

 _"I can't," he tells me._

 _"Why not?" I ask more harsh than intended._

 _"Britney, I can't - "_

 _"Can't what? Think of a reason why? How about I save you the trouble."_

 _I turn around and begin to storm off. I can hear Xavier calling my name but I don't respond. My anger slowly turns to tears and I find myself running home._

"I can't believe she made you do that," Jane says. She's now sitting next to me, rubbing my shoulder. "I'm going to get Thor to handle her."

"No," I say. "Amora didn't even have to cast a spell on me to get me to dump him. God, I'm such a wreck. What did that boy see in me?"

"I can ask Apollo," Jane offers. "Maybe he can tell you."

I shake my head. "I doubt he'll know. I called Angela and told her but considering that she didn't say anything, I most likely called the wrong number." I look at Jane. "Can I ask you something? How did The Avengers react to Loki's daughter being here for so long?"

* * *

 **Guys, I'm sorry, but I already had this event confirmed in Emily's story so I had to write it. But let's be real, do you really think I would keep them broken up?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	144. Britney Braun: Daughter's Result

***updates the next day because I want this arc to be over***

 **I remember when a portion of this happened in Emily's story, I got a review about Britney as a character and it was the best review I've ever received. I can't remember who said it or what they said exactly, but they loved how Britney was originally written as an antagonist, but she actually had a personality and emotions.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Daughter's Result

As it turns out, after Apollo's secret became known to the world, The Avengers held a secret intervention in someone's basement. Thor was present to answer and explain who the hell I was and Jane was there to provide refreshments and made sure nobody lost their shit.

Which failed after ten minutes. (Jane was actually surprised they lasted that long).

After the arguments about keeping it a secret, everyone settled down and drank some coffee. Angela's dad was the first one to break the silence and said that I posed no threat to their kids. (Best compliment ever). Emily's dad said that the only reason Captain America was being so soft about the existence of Loki's daughter was because his son had a crush on me. Then the two of them fought a little. Their wives butted in to try and break them up.

Merida's parents started to tell Thor and the others of their encounters with me before. Ha, the mention of my sorcery really tipped them off and started a whole new fight. Thor said I had no experience with my magic which kind of calmed them down. The moment Merida's parents brought up the SHIELD orphanage is what got everyone listening. Merida's mom must have said some really good things about me because that was what really turned the tables.

From that point, Merida's dad mentioned how I'm someone Merida can break rules with (that didn't really convince anyone), Angela's mom mentioned how happy I make her twins and everyone else, Daniel's dad said how I opened all their minds, and Jane added that I keep Apollo company when she's not home (I really don't).

I don't know what all of my friends said to their parents for them to even formulate reasons like that, but I'm okay with it.

-o-

As it turned out, when I said I called Angela, I accidentally called the biggest blabbermouth in the school. Then my breakup with Xavier spread like a wildfire.

Everyone in school thought Xavier and I worked out for simple reasons: he was a football player and I was cheerleader. Our friends thought the universe just wanted us together to satisfy the stereotypes and it happened to work. I bet Xavier thought the same. The reason I thought we worked was because I was completely crazy and he wasn't. He was so normal and I loved that. Being with Xavier made me feel like just another girl.

And instead of thanking him for that, I broke up with him.

I could blame my mother all I want for her manipulation, but in a way, it was mostly me. I never knew how Xavier felt about me besides the fact that he liked me. A part of me thought that Amora purposely made him like me. (Actual proof that I'm crazy).

For some odd reason, I think as Xavier and I were a couple, Emily was developing an attachment to me. Shockingly, I wasn't mad about it.

She randomly texts me, inviting me to her house after school. I accept the offer because I want to skip cheerleading practice. I don't need to face Angela knowing I broke her brother's heart and the other cheerleaders since they loved us as a pairing and will constantly demand what happened.

-o-

I walk into Emily's posh tower and she greets me with open arms and a hug. If I wasn't so gloomy, I would decline and push her away, but I find myself hugging her back. What surprises the both of us is that I start crying. I never thought there would be a day I would find myself crying in Emily's arms.

"I want Xavier back," I say to her.

"I don't get it," Emily responds. "You broke up with him."

"It's like that pair of shoes you love. You want them back once they hit the trash."

I used shoes to help her understand how I was feeling mostly because all this girl does is shop. That, and she would understand that explanation more than 'my witch-of-a-mother verbally possessed me'.

"If you want Xavier back, why don't you just get him?"

 _Well gee, why didn't I think of that?_

"He's got some communication issues," I tell her. "He's never really told me anything he actually likes about me."

"That damn boy could barely ask you to be his girlfriend. I had to do that. For once, he's shy. You gotta respect that. Now shush..." She pats my head as if she's comforting a dog. "Now I'll be honest with you. Xavier didn't like anything about you, but he has an abundance of things that he loves about you. I'll just have to work on getting it out of him."

"You?" I question. "Why are you helping?"

"Because Matchmaker Emily is still open for business and if I got you two together, I'm keeping it that way."

I look at Emily and give her a smile.

* * *

 **Awe, look at Emily being a good friend.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	145. Britney Braun: Bonds (Re)form

**I remember when this was published in Emily's story, it was when that story reached 100,000 words. Ah, those were the days...**

 **By the way, thirteen-year-old me was not creative so she used song lyrics for the speech in the end.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Bonds (Re)form

It's lunch time at school and I'm sitting at a table with the other cheerleaders. Usually they gossip about what's new in the school that's worth talking about, but since nothing extravagant has happened, that leaves them with only one thing to talk about.

"Xavier was perfect for you, Britney," a cheerleader says.

"Yeah, you two made the whole school happy," another adds.

"We lost a football game!" A third yells.

I try to ignore them but it's hard when all they want to talk about is me. I can't blame them for it though. We're cheerleaders, the center of sports in the school since we are mandatory to attend every sporting event. Especially since the ship they loved so much got hit with a canon and sank.

They keep on chatting about Xavier and I. I just let them as I poke at the food I will most likely throw out later with a plastic spoon. I literally have nothing to say about that relationship.

"Maybe Xavier liked you too much to say anything," one of them guesses.

"Or maybe he had too much to say," another pitches.

"Or maybe he was too busy kissing you to actually talk," a third says.

I groan and roll my eyes. They're making my breakup sound like a mix of white trash and a conspiracy theory. Actually, considering that my mother herself is a conspiracy theory, they're not that far from finding out the actual truth.

Maybe it's better this way. I mean, my mother is still lurking in my shadow constantly making my life a bigger disaster than it already is. There will most likely be a time when my mom will put all my friends in danger to torment me. If anything serious happens to them because of my mom, it will reflect bad on me and I would never forgive myself.

Their parents can say all the nice things they want about me, but there will always be a little part of them, and my friends, that will remain iffy. Especially since Thor never mentioned to The Avengers who my mother is. At that point, they will definitely lose their shit and ban their kids from ever speaking to me. Which sucks because I actually care about them, even Emily Stark (and I never thought I would like that girl).

"Britney Braun," I hear a familiar voice announce.

The whole cafeteria goes silent. I look up from my disgusting food and thoughts to see who was calling me. It's Xavier standing on a cafeteria table at the other end of the room. All the other cheerleaders whisper-yell at me to stand up so I follow, but am very confused as to what the hell is going on.

"I don't want to make a scene yet I don't want to let you down," Xavier says. "I've been learning to communicate with you and I'm starting to figure it out. That it's alright, keep it together. I never told you in private because everybody needs to know. You might be fanatical, but have I told you lately that I love you?"

Oh my god, I'm starting to cry. This boy just announced to everyone that he doesn't like me, but loves me. Even Emily said that Xavier loved me.

"I love you, Britney Braun," Xavier continues. God, who knew this boy was such a sap. No wonder he kept his mouth shut. "And it's crazy that someone could change me. Now, no matter what is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try and you need to know that you're the reason why."

Xavier smiles at me and I feel tears falling down my face.

I get it now. I get why they were all nice to me and why Emily and I started getting along. We were all the product of The Battle of New York and even though I was the opposing side, that's still one thing I have in common with all of them. Sure, they all got lectured on the dangers of being close with Loki's daughter, but that didn't stop Xavier from falling in love with me, Emily wanting my friendship, and Apollo for letting me into his house.

That was their choice. Now it's time for mine.

I look at Xavier and take a quick glance over at my side. Emily and Apollo look up at Xavier proudly. Those were the two people who I thought hated me the most, yet there they are being supportive and wanting this for me. I run up to the table Xavier's standing on and join him. Right in that moment, I kiss him.

If my mother wants to come and ruin this moment, let her.

If my mother wants to come and put all the people I care about in danger, then I'll be sure to stop her and protect them.

* * *

 **Haha, gotta love the foreshadowing. Thank god their breakup is over.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	146. Britney Braun: A Friendly Neighbor

**Again, another chapter that was originally planned for Emily's story.**

 **Copyright: The Babysitting Wars**

* * *

Britney Braun: A Friendly Neighbor

There's a rapid knocking at the front door. I rush over to open it. It's my next door neighbor who's pregnant. She's sweating and grasping her baby bump. This cannot be good considering Apollo isn't here to deal with the problem. He's such a chill dude that I think this situation would be better suited for him.

"Hey," I greet casually. "Are you in labor?"

"I am," she responds ever so calm. I aspire to be her one day, relaxed in times of panic.

"Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"No. My midwife will be here soon. I need you to watch Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn is her three-year-old devil - I mean toddler. I don't want to be alone with that little girl and Apollo isn't here to manipulate into doing this. For some reason, Apollo likes that little pain-in-the-ass (along with all the other little pains in this child infested neighborhood). I would tell my neighbor to get someone else and convince her that I am the worst babysitter, but she hits a contraction and screams and that's when I remember that I'm not a hundred percent heartless.

"I'll do it," I say.

-o-

I walk into my neighbor's house and text Apollo to get his ass home to babysit Kaitlyn. I don't let out any other details since he agrees to it right away.

"Kaitlyn!" I call as I lock the door behind me.

I hear a child's laughter coming from upstairs. In horror movies, that means to run for your life or you will most definitely die. I stand at the bottom of the staircase, like the idiots in said horror movies, and watch as Kaitlyn comes down by bouncing on each step. Kaitlyn is a little blonde girl with ringlets for curls and skinny jeans with floral tees for fashion. If Merida, Angela, and Emily all had a little girl, this would be her. She has Emily's fashion sense, Merida's scary factor and curls, and Angela's cute face that shows innocence. Kaitlyn looks at me with wrinkled eyebrows and a tilted head. I forgot to mention that she doesn't like me either.

"You don't live here," she says, pointing her small finger at me.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," I respond, pushing her hand away. "Your mom asked me to babysit you while she gives birth."

"I like Apollo better than you."

"Look, Kaitlyn," I say, looking down right at her. "I don't want to be here. I'm just here because I'm being a good, friendly neighbor to your mom."

"For a good neighbor, you're mean."

"I never said I was a good neighbor to you."

-o-

It's been about ninety minutes and I don't want to kill her. Yet. That's a shock. So far, Kaitlyn's read some mind-numbing childish books, watched some mind-numbing childish tv programs, played with some mind-numbing childish toys, and ate bland animal crackers. All I've been doing was lying on the couch while counting every minute that passes by. Kaitlyn approaches me with a sheet of blank ban paper in her hands.

"Britney, can you teach me how to fingerpaint?" She asks.

"Sure," I reply uninterested.

Kaitlyn leads me to the dining room table. I see that she has already set up the paints on top of some sheets of newspaper. We sit down next to each other.

"Watch," I tell her.

I take her tiny wrist, dip it in some orange paint, then press it on the paper. Kaitlyn seems impressed. She dips her other hands in pink paint and smacks it on the paper. I nod my head at her. Kaitlyn grins. She dips both hands in the same colors, turns towards me, and smacks my shirt right on my boobs. I scream and curse as I look at the tiny handprints on my chest.

"No!" I scold her. "Those are off-limits to you!"

Kaitlyn dips both her hands in different colors. This time, she presses a green hand on the paper and a blue one against my head. I try to keep myself from strangling her and pouring the paint on her corpse. Instead, I politely excuse myself and head to the bathroom upstairs only to increase my distance from her. I look at my reflection in the mirror and where the vandalism is.

I try to piece apart the clumps in the hair but stop when I hear the bathroom door shut. I race over to the door and it won't budge. It seems as if someone has all their weight against the door but it can't be Kaitlyn since she weighs as much as a cloud. I push against the door and feel it catching onto something. She must've jammed a chair or something underneath the doorknob. That little -

"Kaitlyn!" I scream, banging on the door.

There's silence. Of course, why would she let me out? I would use magic but I don't know if this family has security cameras and I don't know any spells. I slide down against the door and take a glance out the window. I try to recall a time if I was in a situation like this and remember that I was. I remember my younger, homeless self take over my body. That previous version of myself takes over and morphs the window into an exit route.

I stand up and slide open the window. I hoist myself and push out the window onto the roof. I didn't expect the roof to be slanted and I fall down from the second story. Okay, I didn't think this one through. Thank god for practically being immortal. I didn't feel a thing as I fell on the ground and rolled onto the sidewalk except for sheer embarrassment. I look up and see Apollo. Judging by his stance and facial expression, he witnessed that whole stunt.

"What the hell was that?" He asks helping me up. He doesn't bother to ask about my shirt.

"The Tasmanian devil trapped me and I couldn't get out," I reply.

"Don't you have magic?"

"I am an inexperienced sorceress, not an escape artist."

Apollo and I head back to Kaitlyn's house. He knocks on the front door. Kaitlyn opens it. She's happy to see Apollo, but not me. She does seem curious about how I got out.

"Have you been giving my cousin a hard time?" Apollo asks her.

"Yes," Kaitlyn replies. "She deserved it."

"You're probably right," Apollo says. I hit his arm.

* * *

 **What would you have done in that situation? I would've probably eaten all the animal crackers.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	147. Britney Braun: Dear Future Self Part 2

**If any of you are confused, part one is chapter 84 which was - I can't do math - a lot of chapters back. No, you don't have to reread part one to read part two because I didn't and I wrote this.**

 **I almost forgot to mention this, but there is a small time jump.**

* * *

Dear Future Self Part Two:

I completely forgot about this.

Back in the eighth grade, we were assigned to write a letter to our future selves aka our grade eleven selves. I think the main goal of the letter was to write a sentence or two telling our future selves what we wanted by then. Our teacher promised to mail them to us when the time came.

I am now in grade eleven. I am looking at the letter in my hands. I suddenly remember everything I wrote.

I wipe the tears in my eyes and don't open it. Instead, I slide the envelope into my pillowcase and leave it there. The letter was addressed to the orphanage I was with at the time but then got forwarded here. I kind of wished it got lost in the mail or someone at the orphanage accidentally burned it. I look at my phone and see a text from Emily and it says to bring my letter to school. I glance back at my pillowcase and figure that I can come up with a lie for not having it.

-o-

At lunch, I should've sat with the gossipy cheerleaders because my friends wanted to read the letters. A part of me wants to leave and listen to trashy rumors, but another part wants to sit and listen to my friends dim-witted past selves. The latter part wins.

"Those letters are stupid," Xavier says, putting his arm around me. Wow, it's like he read my messed-up mind.

"You're just saying that because you wrote something stupid," Emily tells him.

Xavier looks away and that is an indicator for when someone is lying or embarrassed. In his case, both. Lucky for our entertainment, the girls have filled me in on a code they made up for when the boys don't cooperate. In this scenario, I give Xavier the tightest hug ever, restricting him from using his arms. Merida quickly grabs his backpack and begins rummaging through it. Merida finds it and begins to read it. Xavier tries to pry me off him even thought a bit of him wants me to stay like this forever.

Merida bursts out laughing at his letter.

"Read that and I'll kill you," Xavier threatens.

Merida scoffs. "Like Xavier Rogers would ever kill."

She hands his letter to him and demands that he reads it. Xavier takes a breath before reading it.

"Dear Future Self," Xavier begins reading. "When I'm older, I want to be more awesome, try coconut milk, and have Britney Spears as my girlfriend."

All of us laugh as Xavier discards his letter in his bag.

"Little Xavier wanted The Princess of Pop as his girlfriend!" Emily exclaims.

"Well, he's got me," I say proudly to him. "Which is half of Britney Spears. Also, it's not that embarrassing, Sweetie. Jane told me that Apollo wanted Princess Peach as his."

"What?!" Apollo yells. Let's put all the attention on him now. "My own mother does not know the boundary for secrets and neither do you! My letter is completely relevant to my future self." He pulls out a crumpled sheet of paper from his pocket. "Dear Future Self, when I'm older, I want to live with my dad in Asgard so we can fight battles and he can teach me how to rule the kingdom that will one day be mine."

That is the cutest thing Apollo has ever said.

"You know our teacher proofread our letters," Merida says.

"Yeah," Apollo responds. "I even knew that when I wrote it. My teacher probably thought I had an imagination."

"Or that you were a wacko."

"Then give me your letter."

"I'll read it myself," Merida takes out her letter. "Dear Future Self, I wanna be a detective because I wanna solve mysteries like in the shows mommy and daddy watch."

"Awe," Angela says. "Merida Barton used to say mommy and daddy."

"For all we know, your letter was written by your second grade self."

Angela looks offended. In Merida's defense, nobody took the letter writing seriously, except for me and maybe Apollo.

"I wrote this letter in the eighth grade," Angela states, losing eye contact for a bit. "With my first grade psyche." She unfolds her letter. "Dear Future Self, when I'm older, I hope to be a princess living in a castle with my Prince Charming."

"That's cute," Daniel comments.

"Would it be weird to say that I still want that?" Angela asks, smiling.

"Not at all. Same thing applies to my letter." Daniel gets his. "Dear Future Self, please say that by then Emily Stark is single because I want her."

Yes! You go Daniel! You get that girl! All of us start applauding for this boy and Emily is blushing. God, sometimes I want to slap that girl because she is so oblivious. Even I know that Emily loves that boy.

"You got it," Emily says, pulling out her letter. "Dear Future Self, when I'm older, I know that I will be taller and prettier so I want to be a supermodel with bigger boobs."

You have no idea how much I want to laugh.

"Daniel," I say. "You've had your eye on Emily since the eighth grade. Did her boobs get bigger?"

"Don't make him answer that," Apollo says. "Guys like to keep that to themselves."

I nod. Daniel grins a little.

"So..." Emily says, poking my arm. "Where's your letter?"

Ah, shit.

"Oh..." I bite down on my lip. "I never got mine for a reasonable explanation: I never wrote one."

"Yeah, you did. You came in the eighth grade. We all wrote one."

"It probably got sent to my old place." I twirl my hair. "Remember, I live with that idiot now." I point at Apollo. "There's no way in hell I'm going back to retrieve a stupid sentence."

I quickly get up and leave. Way to be subtle about the whole letter.

-o-

For the rest of the day, nobody has asked about my letter which leads me to believe that they are all up to something to find out about it.

Once I get home, I walk into my room and throw my bag on the floor. I grip the corners of my pillowcase and swing it around. My pillow flies out and so does the letter. I place the fabric on my bed and sit on the floor beside the letter. I pick it up and stare at it.

Do I really want to do this?

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	148. Britney Braun: Dear Future Self Part 3

**Yeah, Britney, you get that letter!**

* * *

Britney Braun: Dear Future Self Part Three

I tear open the seal and look at my letter written in green marker. As I read every word, I bring a hand to my mouth and try to muffle my cry. My eighth grade self didn't know the truth of my father but now that I know, I don't feel disgusted by what I wrote but conflicted.

Apollo walks in my room and sees me with my letter. He doesn't say anything at first.

"My letter is none of your business," I say, getting up.

"Come on," he nags. "We're cousins."

"I know they're all listening so why don't I just tell all of you."

As if I don't know everyone else is outside in a stakeout car. On our way out, I quickly skim my letter and pick the parts to read to them. They should know my letter, but there are still parts that are better kept in the letter. No, I am telling them everything about this letter.

Apollo and I get into a crammed car where everyone else already is. I am uncomfortable mentally and physically. Well, this is going to be fun.

"Sorry," I begin. "I just didn't want to share it in the cafeteria because there were so many people and I didn't write the standard one sentence. I wrote an actual letter."

I am about to read it, but still hesitate.

"Britney," Xavier says. "You don't have to read it if you don't want to."

"Shut up," I reply. "I need to be able to do this."

I take a deep breath and start at the top of my letter.

"Dear Future Self," I read. "When I'm older, tell me it gets better. I'm tired of being with people who don't want me. One thing I really want to know is if I will ever meet my real parents. I want to know why they abandoned me and allowed me to go through hell. I want to feel loved, but most of all, I want an answer as to why this happened to me of all people."

That's it. I did it.

Everyone is speechless and I think I'm going to start crying.

"No!" Merida exclaims. "Stop crying. Don't cry because if you start, everyone else will and we'll be a sobbing mess."

"You just don't want anyone else to see you cry," Daniel tells her.

Merida glares at him. "I will kill your offspring."

"Is that why you dumped me the first time?" Xavier asks me. "Because I didn't show that I loved you when I really did?"

I look at him in complete shock because he's absolutely right. Sure, it was Amora who influenced me, but it was really her who got me to open my eyes a little more. Xavier gives me a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, Apollo leans forwardds and grabs my shoulders to make me give him my full attention.

"Look here, Britney," Apollo starts. "Ever since you moved in with me, I've been looking for a way to get you out. I've thought of a few ideas but never actually done them because you've grown on me. We're more alike than anyone thinks. I hate admitting that, but it's true. And I'm sure as hell that my mom loves you. You know, she's always wanted a daughter."

I look right into Apollo's eyes and I have never seen them more honest. He gets his cell phone, dials someone, and puts it on speaker. By what his caller says, I know who it is.

 _"Please tell me you didn't break something."_

"You know, most mothers say hello when their sons call," Angela jokes, receiving a glare from Apollo.

"No," Apollo replies to Jane. "Look, I'm crammed in a car with everyone and I want to ask you something."

 _"What?"_

"Can Britney and I go to Asgard?"

I look at Apollo and those words hit me like a truck. He's serious.

 _"Why?"_

"To see my dad."

 _"Try again."_

"For my birthday?"

 _"Try again."_

"Okay fine. I just didn't want to say this. I want to do something nice for my cousin. Mom, she wants to meet her parents."

Jane is silent. We all look at each other. I understand why Jane is hesitating about letting us go. Loki is crazy, I'm crazy, and if Amora shows up with her craziness, Asgard will tumble and crash. Especially since Apollo, along with everyone else, don't know who Amora is. Maybe the reason Apollo told his mom that all his friends were around is so she'll succumb to peer pressure and let us go.

"Mom?" Apollo questions.

 _"...I suppose we could take a trip."_

My heart is racing as I scream a thank you to Jane. Apollo hangs up and we all try and make a group hug, but fail.

"You see," Apollo say to me. "She loves you. Possibly more than me."

"What?" I question. "No, she doesn't. You're her son since birth and I literally showed up on your doorstep."

"You know how many times I've asked to go to Asgard? A lot. All I had to do was mention you name and _bam!_ We're going."

I'm smiling and start crying again. This crying is not like the last and Merida approves of tears of joy.

I can't believe it. I really can't. We're going to Asgard and I'm going to not only see the new realm, but I will also see Loki. Sure, I'm excited for the trip but there's a thought panging at the back of my mind.

Am I ready to meet my father?

* * *

 **There will be just one more chapter that's important, but then Asgard!**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always acceptede :D**


	149. Britney Braun: A Missing Chapter

**Funny story, I've already written about 11 of the Asgard chapters already.**

* * *

Britney Braun: A Missing Chapter

Jane and Apollo are in the next room further discussing the sudden decision to go to Asgard. I don't bother snooping, but roam the halls of his house. I did this often when I first arrived, but never really looked around. I stop at a bookshelf and pull out what looks like a photo album. I open it and start at the back. I open my mouth in awe at how small and adorable a younger Apollo was. There are so many pictures of him, him with the others, some with his mom, and some with Thor.

I continue flipping back and see all the other moms of the group. They're all at different stages of pregnancy which I get since all my friends were born the same year. The only one with a flat stomach is Jane. At first I think it's because Apollo is the youngest, but there isn't a single picture of Jane with even the slightest baby bump.

I turn another page and see a picture of Jane looking at a baby Apollo, but the photo is dated about two or three months after his birthday. I flip back and the page before is still a skinny Jane. I try to pull apart the pages to see if I accidentally skipped a page, but I didn't. I constantly look at the two pictures wondering how a person can miss having pictures of their own pregnancy. Especially since I can imagine Jane with a cute baby bump. She could totally rock that pregnancy glow.

Maybe Jane was one of those cases where she didn't start showing until the last trimester. After that, Apollo was born on Asgard. Yeah, that makes sense. The Prince of Asgard born on the land he will one day rule. That makes perfect sense. Do they even have cameras on Asgard? I flip to the front of the photo album and there are photos of Thor and Jane's wedding. They got married on Asgard which crosses out my theory.

Then why are there no pictures of Jane's pregnancy and Apollo's birth?

I close the photo album and put it back on its respectable place on the shelf. Did something happen during that time?

I shouldn't ask. That question seems like one that will be answered all on its own or simply told to me.

I walk into the room Apollo and Jane are in and they both look at me. I take a seat and let them know they can continue their conversation.

"Are you sure you want to go to Asgard?" Jane asks me, consolingly.

She's giving me a face that says that I really don't have to go. I glance at Apollo who's looking at me the same way, even though I know he wants to go and take me there.

"Yeah," I reply. "Why are you suddenly so skeptical?"

Jane takes a breath. "Asgard can be scary, intimidating. Especially since you are - "

"Loki's daughter." I state. "I know. I'm going to be judged by everyone, but I couldn't care less. I want to go. I want to see the world that is also supposed to be mine and learn so much more about myself. I have so many questions to ask and I want to meet Loki. All of my questions are for him."

Jane tilts her head a little as she looks at me. She takes my words and smiles. That gets me grinning.

"You're going to love Asgard," Jane beams.

"Yeah, it's amazing," Apollo adds.

"Oh," Jane says. "I almost forgot. Britney, on Asgard, you're going to have to go by your birth name. Thor has been calling you that the whole time and I never corrected him. You know what it is, right?"

I nod. "Sigyn."

"Lokisdottir," Jane adds. Oh, there's my last name.

"Sigyn Lokisdottir..." I mutter, getting used to how it sounds. I smirk a little. "I like it."

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	150. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Welcome to Asgard

**If you live in the same timezone as me, you would know that it is basically half past five in the morning. No, I'm mot sleep deprived, there is just a massive thunderstorm outside and Thor won't shut up.**

 **But hey, let's go to Asgard!**

 **Note: All chapter titles will start with Sigyn Lokisdottir simply because that's her name.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Welcome to Asgard

It's the middle of the night and we're still on Earth - or as Apollo calls it by its fancy Asgardian name, Midgard. We're supposed to be leaving but Thor and Jane are currently talking about something in private that can't be spoken about in the magical realm.

Apparently I didn't have to bring a suitcase since Thor said that everything I needed would be there but that didn't stop me from bringing a small backpack and packing stuff.

"Sigyn, do you know how to take us to Asgard?" Thor asks me as we all head outside to the backyard.

"No," I reply.

Thor smiles at me and laughs a little.

"That was a joke," Apollo whispers to me.

"How could you tell?" I whisper back.

Apollo simply gives me the same smile and laugh his dad did. Like father, like son, I guess.

I watch as Thor looks up to the sky and call for someone or something. To my surprise, a little golden light appears in the sky and shoots down towards us. In a frenzy, I grab for Apollo. He continues to laugh as he holds me.

How can I describe traveling through a portal without making it sound like being abducted by aliens. It's like flying unconsciously, but having the destination predetermined. All around are various purples, yellows, and pinks that are relaxed and sparkled.

Once that ride is over, we land on the ground. Everyone else lands gracefully but then I stumble a bit and my head is spinning. I have no idea where we are except for the fact that this is Asgard.

I look around and see that we're in a dome. The walls are covered in circles which do nothing to help my dizziness but enhance it. In the middle of it all is a tall and dark man wearing gold armor and has matching eyes. I stare right into them and tilt my head a bit, and suddenly stop when I realize I'm creeping this man out. I back away and slightly crash into Apollo.

"I am warmed to see your family together again," the man says, giving a small bow.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Thor is the king, Jane is the queen, and Apollo is the prince. Wow, royalty. Well why don't you look at this, I've been in Asgard for less than five minutes and I already feel like fainting.

"This must be Sigyn," the man says, making his way over to me. He slides away his sword, making me gulp a little.

"She is," Apollo announces when he realizes I'm not speaking. "Forgive her, Heimdall, she is in shock."

Something's odd. Apollo is suddenly speaking like his dad, sounding bold and powerful, kind of like an accent. I look at him with a face that's a mixture of awe, confusion, and fear. Has he always spoken like that and I just never noticed? No, that's crazy.

"Sigyn," Apollo says, gaining my attention again. "This is Heimdall, the all-seeing and all-hearing guard of the Bifrost, he can see and hear everything in every realm."

"Nice to meet you," I say.

He doesn't really smile, but his eyes give me the sense that he will be watching every one of my actions from now on. I blink a few times before backing up towards Thor and Jane.

We leave the portal place which I learn is called the Bifrost. Another part of it is this giant rainbow bridge which leads to what I can only guess, is the beautiful kingdom that Thor rules.

"Sigyn," Thor says, placing his hands on my shoulders from behind me. It startles me a bit. "Welcome to Asgard."

I smile through my racing heart. Thor takes Jane's hand and they begin to walk towards the palace. Apollo follows and I am too scared to take a step into this fairytale which is actually real. Apollo turns around and offers me his arm, but I decline. I man up and jog to catch up to him.

I look around and can't believe this to be true at all. I am still trying to process what I'm seeing because it's all so unrealistically real. Roofs made of gold, streets paved of silver. I mean, I'm literally walking on a rainbow.

After a whole lot of I can see people in the distance. They're probably just commoners, but when they see the Royal Family, they all bow. This tells me that Thor really takes care of his kingdom and its inhabitants so much that they love him. I can see the joy in their faces when they see their king, but when they see their queen and their prince, they all cheer. Apollo and Jane wave back. I just awkwardly step behind Apollo hoping to blend into his shadow.

I haven't even reached the palace and am already terrified.

* * *

 **Sigyn is literally me at social gatherings.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	151. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Magical Anxieties

**Copyright: See How They Run (Ally Carter)**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Magical Anxieties

"Mother, Father," Apollo says with his loud, booming Asgardian voice. "You can go wherever you like. I will be sure to show Sigyn around."

"Are you sure?" Jane asks, still connected with Thor by linked arms.

"I am," Apollo replies confidently.

Jane looks at me to be sure. Even Thor does. I nod at the both of them telling them that I'm okay. They're still a bit doubtful, but eventually leave us.

I follow Apollo through the palace. A corridor opens into a large circular room. The ceiling rises above us. I look up and spin on my toes. Various portraits of people I don't know are on the walls but I'm guessing they're important since they have a portrait. Apollo is explaining what we're seeing, but I find myself too distracted to listen.

Along the way, he introduces me to various people. I give them my best smile just to be polite even though I can see the fear, surprise, and hatred in their eyes underneath their not-so subtle dirty looks.

"I apologize for all that," Apollo whispers to me.

"I was expecting all of it," I reply.

It's kind of sad that I was expecting all the hate, but what did I expect? I'm Sigyn Lokisdottir, the long-lost daughter of Loki.

I follow him onto a balcony that is old - no, ancient, but it is still so sturdy to support our combined weights. The walls are solid stone. Apollo points out towards the kingdom, explaining what everything is. I'm impressed that he knows so much about a place he rarely visits.

Next, he takes me down a different hallway where the floor is made of glossy white tiles that gleam beneath a giant chandelier hanging above us. The sun shines through the huge stained-glass windows on the walls around me.

"Hold on," Apollo says, running off to go talk to someone.

I spin around on my toes for a bit and walk not that far from my cousin. I look at some of the antiques that are placed on the tables like vases but without flowers. If there's one more reason I stand out on Asgard, it's my outfit. I'm in leggings and a sweater. As if being Loki's daughter didn't ring enough bells. Apollo's still in his Midgard clothes too, but he's Prince Apollo so everyone is okay with it.

I look down a different hallway and see some of the maids chattering amongst themselves before getting back to work. One of the maids comes my way. I step out of her way and she thanks me without looking. As she goes off, she turns around and I instantly recognize those green eyes as they wink at me.

It's Amora.

She's here. Oh my god she's here. I bring a hand up to my mouth to prevent myself from screaming and crying. I turn around and start running. Without realizing it, I crash into Apollo and we both fall to the ground. I get off of him and see a broken vase from a table that I most likely knocked over on the ground beside us.

"What is it?" Apollo asks as I climb onto my knees. "What happened?"

I don't say anything. The maid from earlier turned out to be just another maid. I just imagined her as my mother.

"Sigyn?" Apollo questions, grasping my arms to get my attention.

I look at him with my eyes that are blurry with tears. I blink and they fall out. I use the sleeve of my sweater to wipe them away.

"What did you do?" Apollo asks. "All you did was stand there."

"I know," I reply, still looking over my shoulders at whoever passes by us.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

I'm still alarmed by his sudden voice change, but for some reason it's now comforting.

"I'm fine," I tell him.

"Your face does not say so."

Apollo's right and I can't even see my own reflection. Goddammit Asgard. All I did was show up and I'm already a mess in it and for it.

"Are you both enjoying yourselves?" A voice above us says.

Apollo mutters to himself wishing that the woman speaking isn't his mom. I wipe my eyes again and push my hair back. We both look up and see an older woman. Her hair is long and the color of dark gold. She's dressed up and carries herself gracefully - she must be well-respected.

Apollo smiles brightly as he stands up and hugs her. They talk a little before he parts and they both look at me.

"Is this - ?" The woman questions before pausing herself.

Apollo takes my hands and pulls me up. The woman looks speechless, just like everyone else I already met, but her eyes show passion which is odd considering who I am.

"Sigyn," Apollo says softly. "This is our grandmother, Frigga."

I remain silent as Frigga gently takes my hands by my fingers and she looks into my eyes. She starts to tear up and I take a quick glance at Apollo before looking back at her.

"I'm sorry about the vase," I say, gesturing to the broken pieces on the floor.

Frigga looks over my shoulder, but doesn't react in any kind of scolding way.

"Do not worry about that, my dear," Frigga says.

She uses my hands that are in hers and twists them around. Magic comes out, fixes the vase, and puts it back on the table. I look at Frigga with amazement, Apollo has the same expression, and she gives is both a genuine smile.

"You are not the only sorceress, Sigyn," she tells me. "I knew Thor would find you one day. It is nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to finally be here," I reply.

"You truly are a beauty," Frigga comments. "Come on, my grandchildren. I shall continue showing Sigyn around."

Apollo and I each take one of Frigga's arms and she continues walking with us through the palace.

* * *

 **Yea, Sigyn's a mess, but that's why I love writing her.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	152. Sigyn Lokisdottir: The Queen

**About Sigyn's secret(s), you will see how they affect her the longer she is in Asgard. I will tell you that they won't be friendly to her.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: The Queen

After walking around the palace, I have come to realize that I would not mind getting lost in this place. Jane catches up and smiles at the sight of Apollo and I with our arms linked with Frigga.

"There you three are," Jane says to us.

Frigga breaks apart from Apollo and I to embrace Jane. They give each other the two-cheek kisses and hold hands for a bit as they share some small chit-chat between each other. I hope she doesn't bring up the vase I broke. Judging by the bright smile on Jane's face, the vase will never be spoken of. I also notice how Jane is dressed like Asgardian royalty.

"Jane, Sigyn and Apollo are just lovely," Frigga tells her.

Jane scoffs a little. "They argue all the time at home."

Frigga laughs a little. Apollo and I awkwardly glance at each other.

"Just like their fathers when they were young," Frigga comments.

"Oh," Jane says when she remembers why she showed up to us. "Apollo, the warriors-in-training were about to start their sparring for the day. They were wondering if you wanted to join."

Apollo nods his head. He mouths something to himself before lighting up and running off. Frigga and Jane share a smile and I stand awkwardly not knowing their inside joke. The two women see my confusion and knowledge for what's going on.

"Oh, Sigyn," Frigga says, taking Jane and I to a balcony where we get a good view of the training area. "Thor has many guards and warriors already with him, but he always has to be prepared for the worst. These are the future protectors of Asgard."

I nod my head as I see other people about my age. They are all wearing armor and grabbing their weapons from what seems like an endless wall of weapons that I don't know the name of, but never the less, they look lethal.

"Thor personally trains them," Jane adds proudly. "There is nobody better."

"No wonder he rarely comes to Midgard," I say, watching Thor give orders below. "He's always so busy."

I mean, Thor is the king which means he has a kingdom to watch, he has to watch Midgard, he has to train his troops, and not to mention the other duties a king has. I have no knowledge on the royal life but it is definitely a whole lot more than what I just said.

The warriors start their sparring. I know that sparring is just friendly fighting, but based off of the way these guys spar, I would hate to be against them in an actual battle. Thor walks along the sidelines, yelling praises and constructive criticism. Occasionally, he would throw his hammer in just to throw them off as a true test, but then he would laugh and let them continue.

I see Apollo show up. He looks at the warriors, almost as if he is looking for someone. When he spots whoever he's looking for, Apollo hops over the sidelines. He's unarmed with no protection, yet Jane and Frigga are still smiling. I watch as Apollo dodges every attack that is in his way. He avoids them all perfectly which causes my jaw to fall from the balcony to the ground. I mean, he isn't even focused on what's happening around him, but on who he's looking for. When he finds the person, he taps the shoulder. The person turns around and I can see excitement in both their faces. The person throws off the helmet and long black hair pours out.

It's a girl.

The girl disregards her training as she drops her sword and hugs him tightly. Apollo picks her up and spins her around. The other warriors look in confusion which is literally the same way I'm looking at Apollo and his girl. Thor stops them all and gives all his warriors a break. I can see Thor grinning from here as he looks at his son.

I am so lost.

"Who's that?" I ask Jane.

"Freya Sorsdottir," Jane responds. I look at her wanting more detail. "She's one of Thor's warriors-in-training."

I look at her with a dead expression. "Yeah, no shit she's a warrior, but who - " I cut myself off by doing a bunch of hand motions to gesture Freya for more detail.

"All I'm going to say is that she's been a friend of Apollo for a long time," Jane says.

"Jane, tell me more," I beg.

"No," Jane states. "Go down and meet her yourself."

I look at Frigga. "Will you tell me?"

"My dear, you heard the queen," she replies.

I narrow my eyes. "You know, for the Queen of Asgard, you don't speak in their fancy lingo."

"Sigyn, I'm the queen, not a fancy Asgardian lady," Jane replies.

"Believe me, Sigyn," Frigga says. "I tried to change her into one. She does not cooperate with anything except the wardrobe."

They both look at each other and laugh. I think that'll be me because I won't be speaking like Thor or Apollo. I grin at them as I run down the halls of the palace to find Apollo and his mystery girl.

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	153. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Apollo's Dream Girl

**For those of you who have been reading Emily's story, you might already have an idea on who Freya is.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Apollo's Dream Girl

I run down to the training area and see Thor. He seems estactic to see me here.

"Sigyn!" He exclaims. I'm still not used to how naturally loud his voice is so it startles me a bit. "Have you come to spar with us?"

Glancing at the pointy weapons to use, the possible sparring partners I will be against, and who their instructor is, I shake my head. Thor laughs as he puts a hand on my shoulder. Also, I am not accustomed to how strong he is so that kinda hurt.

"It will be fun," Thor encourages. "You have great potential."

"Would I get a weapon?" I ask him. I'm only curious, but in reality I don't want to go anywhere near those objects.

"You want my hammer?" He offers.

"Really?" I say excitedly.

He holds it out his hammer and I take the handle. Thor lets go and I fall to the ground with his hammer. It's not that it's heavy, I just couldn't lift it. I can hear Thor laughing again as he pulls me and his hammer up with only one hand. I grunt in pain as Thor looks at the glare I'm giving him. Thor shows me the writing on his hammer. It is in a fancy silver cursive that reflects in the light.

"'Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.'" I read.

I think that over before looking over at Thor.

"Was that a way to tell me that I don't have your power?" I ask. "You could've just told me instead of making me drop to the floor."

"What I am telling you is that you many not have my power, but the power you have is also potent if used wisely. Practice using your magic. You need to know how to use it."

I nod my head. No wonder he's the instructor of these warriors. He almost convinced me to join him with that speech, but I remember the real reason I ran down here.

"Anyways," I say, looking back at Apollo and Freya who are talking pretty close to each other. Thor sees who I'm looking at. "Who's Freya?"

"Go talk to her," Thor replies. "Make friends on Asgard, Sigyn. You are staying for a while, are you not?"

I narrow my eyes at him like I did to Jane and Frigga because like them, he has a point. I bet that was his nice way of telling me that socialization is good for the mentally unstable, especially when they're in a strange and new environment.

I take a breath and approach them. Apollo smiles when he sees me.

"Sigyn," Apollo says just like his father. "Have you come to train?"

"No," I reply. "I don't train with sharp things and sharp people. I came _only_ so Thor could give me a lecture about how his hammer works."

He smiles not getting my sarcasm at the end. I have a feeling he knows what his dad did to me, unless he witnessed the whole thing and just isn't bringing it up.

"While you are here," Apollo continues. "Sigyn, this is my friend, Freya. Freya, this is my cousin, Sigyn."

 _Only_ his friend? Friends don't hug and spin each other when everyone else around them is killing each other. I doubt this girl is _only_ his friend.

"It is an honor to meet you," Freya says, giving me an emotionless handshake.

The thing about Freya is that she's beautiful. She's tall, toned, has long black hair, hazel eyes, and has perfect skin and teeth. And to top that off, she can fight. In fact, she is so strong that her gentle handshake could have shattered the bones in my hand.

"You too," I say.

Freya and I stare at each other directly in our eyes with no emotions. If anything, her intense stare can make any army surrender at her feet. Apollo notices our silence and is about to say something, but Thor calls all his warriors back to train. Apollo and I watch the warriors continue their training from the sidelines. With all the action happening in front of us, Apollo has his eyes only on Freya. His eyes are different than usual and he catches me staring at him strangely.

"What is it?" Apollo asks me.

"Is Freya your secret Asgardian lover?" I ask, suddenly gasping with excitement. "Is she the reason why your mom always says no when you ask to come here?"

He laughs, but then sees my seriousness.

"She is not my love," he responds.

"But do you love her?" I ask curiously.

"Sigyn, drop it."

I grin. He totally likes her. Apollo goes back to watching Freya and I watch everyone else.

"Why are you asking?" Apollo questions.

"I don't think she likes me," I reply.

"You think that about everyone."

Like his father, he has a point. "Also, you look at her the same way you look at pop-tarts, with a fiery passion."

Apollo blushes as he looks away from me again.

* * *

 **You know you have Apollo's heart when he gives you the same affection he gives his pop-tarts.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	154. Sigyn Lokisdottir: A Great Warrior

**Personally, this is one of my favorite Asgard chapters.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: A Great Warrior

The next morning, I lean on a balcony platform looking down at the warriors who are preparing for their training. The sun hits my eyes and I hold up a hand to block the light. Below, I see Apollo in armor similar to the other warriors and try not to laugh. It's not that he looks bad in it, but it's not a sight you'd see everyday.

As the warriors gather in their training arena, they ready their weapons and begin sparring. To my surprise, Apollo is the only one without a weapon. Although that doesn't stop him from knocking others over. God, he's like a machine kicking one down after the other.

I swallow from a little fear tickling the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"A great warrior, is he not?"

I turn around and see Freya approaching me. She watches Apollo from the spot next to me and I notice that she's not in armor, but in normal Asgardian clothes. Unlike me who's wearing jeans and a cardigan.

"Oh yeah, Apollo's pretty great," I reply casually about his combat skills. "Why aren't you training?"

"Today, I plan to relax," Freya says. I nod my head.

We both continue to watch the warriors below spar. Actually, I wouldn't call it sparring because that implies that the chances of winning the fight is even between the participants, but it's not. Apollo is clearly kicking everyone else's ass.

"The other warriors love it when Apollo arrives," Freya says, attempting to make small talk with me. It's strange considering she doesn't like me. "When they fight with him, it is like a challenge since none of us could ever defeat him, not even myself. He tells me he does not train on Midgard yet look at the results he shows."

That scares me a little considering that I'm supposed to be his target. I clear my throat from the scream that wants to come out.

"Do you live at the palace?" I ask her. I want to try and change the subject.

Freya nods without looking at me. "I used to live in the kingdom, but ever since my parents died during my youth, Thor has taken me in."

I look away. I did not see her sad backstory coming and I probably shouldn't ask about it. However, I think the fighting is doing her good. She seems like the type who would let her anger and/or grief out with a sword. That, and she got a hot body out of it. Although, her being around the palace makes sense as to how and why her and Apollo are so close, even if he is never around.

"What about you, Sigyn," Freya says. "Where do you live on Midgard?"

"With Apollo," I reply. She looks confused and I know why. "I used to live in an orphanage until recently when they found me as Loki's daughter."

Freya nods. I think she understands what it's like to have your whole world fall apart and then having to adapt to the sudden changes.

We both look back to Apollo. He holds his hand out as someone knocks him over. Apollo rolls over onto his stomach, still holding his hand out.

"What the hell is he doing?" I ask as other warriors start piling on top of his back.

"The best part," Freya responds with pure excitement in her hazel eyes.

I look back at Apollo, still with his hand sticking out. A second later, a shining ax flies into his hand and the impact sends all the other warriors flying in the air. Apollo rises victoriously, holding his ax in a fighting stance. The glare from the sun's reflection on his ax causes me to block my eyes and not only because of the light.

My heart stops beating, my complexion wipes away from my face, my muscles stop moving, my eyes widen, and no words come out of my mouth.

Apollo is a warrior with a sharp ax and myself as his future victim. He could decapitate me with that and I wouldn't even put up a fight because I won't be able to.

Freya says something but all I hear is my mother snickering at the back of my mind. I bet my mother loves a good beheading. She would even be in the front row to catch my head and chant loudly with it because I'd be dead. I see Freya looking at me, waiting for an answer to the question I didn't hear.

"What?" I ask, completely forgetting what manners are.

"Is Apollo not amazing?" Freya questions. "You are lucky to be related to him."

My laugh comes out almost frightened, but she doesn't notice.

I see Thor applauding as he wraps his arm around his son proudly. Thor won't do that when Apollo kills me, right? Thor likes me, I think - I hope. I look down and see my hands sparkling with magic at the worst time possible. I try to shove them into my jean pockets, but my jeans have no pockets so I hide them in my cardigan. Thank god Freya is too busy watching Apollo talk to the other warriors to pay any attention to me.

I hold my head in my hands, trying to rid these thoughts, but they're not moving. It's not until I back away from the balcony's edge that Freya turns to me.

"Are you alright?" She asks me.

I could tell her I'm fine but it's obvious that I'm not. Freya tries to get me to look at her, to calm down, but I can't.

This is all too much.

My breathing escalates and I try to make an escape and run back inside the palace but I think it's something blocking my way. My mind isn't thinking straight so I climb over whatever is there. Freya runs towards me as I scream and fall back. I feel her grasp my arm as she holds on to the balcony. She gasps as she holds onto my hand tightly with both of hers.

I just realized what I did and want to die of embarrassment.

"Sigyn!" I hear Apollo exclaim below.

 _How perfect._ He's the reason why I'm hanging from a balcony.

Freya pulls me up and I stumble once my feet are on the ground. I try to breathe again, but I can't find any air. Thor and Apollo fly up to the balcony with their magical weapons. Apollo asks Freya what happened. Freya shrugs and says something. Thor is trying to talk to me but I black out.

* * *

 **I told you writing Asgard chapters were going to be fun!**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	155. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Asgardian Feasts

**I think that the only sad part of this chapter is that I actually took time to google what Asgardians eat and I got nothing but youth-restoring apples.**

 **Copyright: Magnus Chase and The Sword of Summer (Rick Riordan)**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Asgardian Feast

 _"She isn't ready to meet Loki."_

I'm hearing voices from outside. That one sounds like Jane.

 _"I know."_

That's Thor.

 _"Have you told Loki?"_

 _"I told him about her stunt on the balcony and the story Freya told me. He did not seem surprised at all."_

 _"That's odd."_

 _"Loki understands the needs of Sigyn and thinks it will be better for her to adjust to Asgard before they meet."_

I drift back to sleep.

-o-

I wake up because my stomach is growling. I'm starving. I get up from my bed and feel nauseous. When I look in the mirror, I look like a dead corpse. I fix myself the best I can and change into more comfortable clothing - a hoodie, cropped exercise leggings, and running shoes.

I quietly open my door. The hallways are empty except for a small chatter from two people I hear from down the hall. I silently walk over and see Apollo and Freya. I can't take it to see Apollo for the reason that I'm terrified of him and Freya just reminds me that I jumped from a balcony.

"Sigyn," Apollo says softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I respond.

"Are you sure? You were asleep for two days."

I look down at my shoes. I spent two days in Asgard just sleeping. If that doesn't get people talking about the whack-job that is Loki's daughter, I don't know what will.

"Sigyn," Freya says to me. "If it was anything I said that caused you to act out, I greatly apologize."

"It wasn't you," I reply. "You saved me from breaking all the bones in my body. Thank you."

Freya smiles a little. Apollo doesn't. His face is still covered in concern. I look at him and try to tell him that I'm fine and he's right not to believe me at all.

"I'm hungry," I tell them, changing the topic.

"I will bring food to your room," Apollo says.

"No," I order.

"Apollo, let us bring her to the feast," Freya offers. "I think it will do her some good."

"No, Freya," Apollo responds. "The feasts are loud and crowded which will cause Sigyn to have another anxiety attack."

The fact that he already knows I will get an anxiety attack shows how much he knows me, shockingly. Apollo and Freya continue having a little argument about whether to bring me to the feast downstairs or not. Just the sound of the feast and all the food that could be there makes me mouth water.

"Can I please come?" I beg them as if they're my parents. Well, they're acting like it.

"No," Apollo replies. "You are staying in your room."

Freya takes charge and that's when I realize that I like her and I hope she marries Apollo and tells him what to do for the rest of eternity.

" _You_ can eat in Sigyn's room," Freya says, jabbing a finger on his chest. "I will be downstairs with Sigyn."

Freya walks away and I follow. I look back at Apollo who's shocked that Freya just yelled at him, but I can't help but think he's turned on in some sort of way. I stick out my tongue at him as I happily follow Freya. I hear Apollo jog to catch up with us.

"Freya!" Apollo yells. "What will my parents say when they see her down there?!"

"I am sure Thor will say." Freya clears her throat. " _'Ah, Sigyn, you are up and well. Eat one of everything that is offered!'_ "

I look at her in shock. She mimicked Thor's voice just like I did once. I start laughing, Freya smiles at me, and Apollo stands in horror. It's even funnier that Apollo is wearing casual Asgardian clothes because he looks more like his dad.

"You dare imitate my father?" Apollo says, starting to get pissed off that none of this is going his way.

"She has not eaten in two days," Freya argues. "She needs a full feast to satisfy her hunger."

Apollo looks at me. I nod my head because I'm starving. Apollo sighs.

"Fine, we will go to the feast," he says. He looks at Freya and points at her. "But if Sigyn loses her mind or causes trouble, you and I are sparring tomorrow."

"You have my word," Freya replies. "Just promise to not go easy."

Freya walks ahead of us. I look at Apollo and can see the actual hearts in his eyes as he watches the girl of his dreams.

"If you ask me to have a panic attack just so you can have time with her, I won't do it," I tell him firmly.

"You will probably have one anyways," Apollo replies, catching up with Freya.

I would argue but he's most likely right.

-o-

The three of us stand outside the feast hall. I can hear noise behind the doors. Apollo seems doubtful to bring me inside but Freya assures him that it will be fine. Apollo opens the door and my mind is overwhelmed at the first look.

There are tiers of long bronze tables that curve all around the giant room, all of them with trays of different foods on them. In the center, a tree grows taller than any building I've ever seen. It has a canopy that spreads over the entire room and reaches outside the windows. Stars from the sky peek through the treetop, providing little light. From somewhere high in the tree, water runs down grooves in the bark. I think that leads to the river I saw just outside the palace, or creates it.

People greet Apollo and he shakes hands with them. Freya hands me some food. I can't hear her over the crowd when she tells me what it all is so I nod my head and take a bite. I don't exactly know what I bit into, but it tastes like chicken. I see Freya mouth the Asgardian name.

"That means goat," Apollo whispers to me.

I try not to gag, even though it tastes good, and hand the rest of the goat to Apollo as I eat some of the bread. At least I hope it's bread. Whatever, it tastes good. He laughs a little as more people call on him.

I walk a little and Thor and Jane light up when they see me. Jane gives me a hug and some of the food from her plate. I don't know what any of it is but I'm sure I'll eat it. I'm so hungry I'm actually considering getting more of the goat.

"Sigyn!" Thor exclaims, putting an arm around me. Only his voice can be louder than the crowd. "I was _just_ starting to worry about you and your long slumber."

"You're one to talk," Jane says to him. "Sigyn, Thor has not stopped asking about how you were on Midgard."

Thor nudges her a little. Jane smirks. Oh geez, not my Midgard self.

"This is good food," I tell Thor as an idea pops into my mind. "Can I have some fancy Asgardian wine?"

Thor laughs warmly. "Sigyn, eat and drink till your heart is content."

I smile. I catch Freya's eye nearby and she winks at me. Her earlier mockery of Thor was spot-on.

"There you are," Apollo says to me. He's glad to see me happy with his parents.

"Apollo, go show Sigyn where the desserts are," Thor says.

"I was about to do so," Apollo responds.

I follow Apollo just as the crowd grows bigger. A moment later, we're swept in a tidal wave of hungry Asgardians. Apollo laughs the same way his father does and he turns around to me.

"Hold on," Apollo tell me.

"Thanks for the warning," I reply sarcastically as I grab his wrist.

* * *

 **Can y'all just imagine Mama Freya and Papa Apollo with their crazy child Sigyn?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, and Favorites, are always accepted :D**


	156. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Different Personas

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR 400 REVIEWS!**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Different Personas

A couple of days pass and the one thing I notice about Apollo is that he grew a beard. Not like those big, comical beards that only weirdos braid, but the nice clean-cut one, kind of like an his father. This is the most I've seen him like his father.

"How come you're a completely different person on Asgard?" I ask Apollo.

"I am not," Apollo responds. I raise an eyebrow not needing to list all the differences of his Midgard-self. "You are the exact same with the exception of your name."

I grin. "Technically it's my real name."

"Are you saying that the beard and voice are not real?"

I open my mouth to say something but realize he has a point. I can't believe how much stronger and powerful Apollo's voice is. Maybe that's what happens when you return to your homeland and spend a while talking in your native tongue, I guess. And then it hits me: his voice, his beard, his crush, his ax, his inner warrior - there is so much about Apollo Foster I don't know.

"I have an image to maintain," Apollo explains. "I am the prince and heir to the throne of Asgard."

I nod. "And I am the daughter of Loki. People think I'm crazy and they're right."

He doesn't say anything because it's true.

A maid approaches us and bows her head (I believe only for Apollo).

"Sigyn, you are wanted in your chamber," the maid says.

I follow the maid as Apollo goes somewhere else. We head to my room where I see Frigga. She smiles and embraces me.

"There you are, my dear," she says, kissing my cheek. "Sit down."

She points at the chair in front of the vanity dresser. I follow her orders and she holds various fabrics in front of me and presses them against my skin.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Making you some garments to wear around the palace," Frigga responds, handing a swatch of purple fabric to a maid.

Frigga makes me stand so the maids can take my measurements. One of them places the measuring tape on me while the other records the numbers. When they done, Frigga lists all the colors she wants which are mostly greens, blues, and purples with some gold and silver details on all of them. The maids nod their heads and scurry out of the room with their equipment.

I sit back in the chair and Frigga pulls my hair back to get a better look at my face. I think she has already recognized me as Amora's daughter but hasn't said anything. I bet a lot of people already have. Maybe that's part of the reason for all the dirty looks I get.

"Your garments from Midgard are drawing attention," Frigga tell me, releasing my hair.

"Are you sure it's my plaid and not the fact that I jumped off a balcony?" I question rhetorically. Frigga gives me a look. "Sorry."

I look down at my hands before my reflection again in the mirror. Frigga shows me a lot of scented oils and perfumes that I am allowed to use. When she turns away, I put the ones that smell nice in the front and push back the gross ones.

"I don't have to wear a corset, right?" I question.

"A woman with a body like yours shall never encounter such a thing," Frigga replies.

That's the best news I've heard all day. I relax in the chair.

"You know, I have always wanted a grandchild that I can do this for," Frigga says heartwarmingly. "I have mentioned how Jane does not favor this type of treatment."

I smirk and Frigga gently takes both of my hands in hers. She sees my many rings (I'm wearing about seven of them) and gasps a little.

"I never knew you were fond of rings," Frigga says. "You can have as many as you like."

I smile at the thought of having a thousand or even a million rings. I already have a lot at home, but the thought of having much more makes me feel happier.

"Are you ready to meet Loki?" Frigga asks.

Isn't that the question of the day. I don't answer. I just look down at my rings and play with the jewel on my pointer finger. I feel Frigga massage my shoulders.

"How about one of the maids draws you a bath and you can think about it," Frigga offers. "When you are finished, you will have an assortment of dresses to pick from."

"Thank you," I tell her.

-o-

I step out of my bath, dry myself off, apply one the lotion scented like some type of Asgardian spice, put on the dark purple garment left on my bed, and slip on all my rings. All the dresses are in the various shades Frigga requested. The trim and details vary from silver or gold depending on the color of the fabric. I trace them with my fingers and it's softer than cotton.

As I fix my hair, I remind myself that the sole reason I came to Asgard was to meet Loki and now I'm hesitant on if I still want to go through with it.

He is my father, after all, just like Amora is my mother. They may be wicked, but they are still my parents.

I look at my reflection and I lean forward to look myself dead in the eyes.

"You can do this," I tell myself with the most confidence. "You are Sigyn Lokisdottir. Nobody is as powerful as you."

Nobody is also as fragile as me.

* * *

 **It's coming everyone!**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	157. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Hello, Sigyn

**This authors note is important so please take about thirty seconds to read it:**

 **The reason I have been updating this story almost everyday is because I had a deadline to obey.**

 **A year ago on this day, I published this story and it has changed my life ever since.** **What better way to celebrate the anniversary than having Loki's daughter _actually_ meet Loki?**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Hello, Sigyn

I march out of my room and down the hallways of the palace. I head down a couple of stairwells. Thor told me where Loki is and I'm about to just walk in and introduce myself. I see Jane and judging by the look of worry on her face, she knows what I plan to do. Or is she worried because I stopped walking in the middle of the staircase? Jane approaches me.

"Jane," I start talking before she does. "What was it like when you met my parents for the first time?"

"Your mother terrified me," Jane bluntly responds. I respect her honesty so much. "She still does. As for Loki, well, that was interesting. I met him after the Battle of New York and I punched him right in the face for it. He laughed and told Thor he liked me. It was odd."

I scrunch my nose. I'm not surprised about the Amora meeting because she's partially the reason for my nightmares and anxiety. I do give Jane some credit for having the guts to punch Loki. I wouldn't do that, but it's funny to imagine someone as petite as Jane throwing a punch at a homicidal maniac. I lightly smile at her.

"Want me to join you?" Jane asks. Now she knows what I have planned.

"No," I respond. "This is something I need to do by myself."

-o-

I approach the prisons and the guards don't hesitate to open the doors for me. One of them mutters that Loki's cell is the last and I thank him. I enter the room and the doors close behind me which echo. All the prisoners turn to look at me like I'm a meal, but I don't show them any fear. I walk down a few steps and begin straight ahead. The prisoners whisper to themselves about the beautiful girl who just walked in, especially since my face has never been in the palace before this trip. I try not to listen to their murmurs, until one of them says too loudly,

"She is the Lokisdottir!"

Everyone else shushes the one prisoner. I turn around and grin mischievously at all of them, telling them that I am the Lokisdottir only by bringin a finger to my mouth shushing them. They all back away in their cells and I see their fear. I wonder what Loki has been doing in his cell that has them glad they're behind a magical barrier. I look away and continue walking.

Every step I take closer to the end just triggers another memory of Loki. Well, not really memories, more like dreams. The dreams I thought were long gone found their way back to me after all these years.

Amber was the first, but she has only heard Loki's name.

Crystal Hepburn had the first dream even though she didn't know it. She met Loki while swinging on the swing set. Crystal wasn't scared, but still stood defensively. Loki asked for her trust and she gave it liberally. Then Crystal woke up with flames in her face.

Courtney Brown had the second dream. She specifically requested for Loki to appear and it took place during the Battle of New York. Courtney hated her life and didn't know what was going to happen next, especially since she just discovered she wasn't human and possessed magic. Loki promised he would send someone to help her because she was going to lose her mind, which affected her more later.

The one after Courtney Brown didn't have an identity, but she had the third dream with Loki when she didn't want to live anymore. She lost hope, but Loki told her to not give up because she will survive.

Britney Braun was the one who discovered that Loki is her father and who her cousin is. She was the one who cried, who hid, who didn't admit her fear to anyone, not even herself.

Sigyn Lokisdottir is the one who will meet Loki in person.

I reach the end of the prisons but stop just before the last cell which I know is Loki's. I take a moment to catch my breath and calm down. I take a little peek and see his back facing me while he's sitting on a chair and reading a book. I don't think he knew I would be coming at this moment and he didn't seem to hear the other prisoners say my name. My steps are quiet as I walk towards the middle of the barrier. Loki's eyes rise from the book and he makes eye contact with me. I didn't have to introduce myself for him to recognize me. He stands and takes a few steps closer to me. His face is pale, reflecting the look of shock on my face. Minus the casual outfit, he looks the exact same as the one I saw in my dreams.

His expression changes into a small, sad smile. Mine doesn't budge.

"Well..." Loki mutters, sending chills down my spine. "It is about time you came to Asgard."

I nod my head not being able to think of anything to say.

"Hello, Sigyn," he greets.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be published sometime later today. Do not worry.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	158. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Hello, Father

**Okay so FanFiction says that I actually published this story on the third when I know for a fact that I published this on the first. I think it's a glitch but whatever. It's still the one year anniversary of this story and we should all celebrate.**

 **Oh! Little fact, this chapter was the first one I planned out.**

 **Copyright: Requiem (Lauren Oliver)**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Hello, Father

"Hello," I mutter back, looking at him with a mix of amazement and wonder.

This man is my father. Loki is my father. I am actually meeting my father.

"Your face says tranquility," Loki says to me. "Even though underneath your peaceful exterior is anger. It is not good to keep all that rage inside of you, especially since you are still so young. I know for a fact that you are angry at me. You think I never cared."

My whole body goes cold and still. I use the back of my hand to wipe my eyes but there are no tears to wipe. Maybe that's a bad habit I developed from all my crying. I look away from Loki and see my reflection in the magical barrier that separates us.

"It's more like pain, than anger," I tell him softly. "I've been hurt so many times that I can say I'm used to it. Pretending to be okay is kind of my thing."

"Who hurt you so much that you started to hate yourself?" He asks.

I look up at him and take a deep breath. Nobody - and I emphasize the nobody - has ever asked me that before. I look back into his eyes.

"You," I admit to him. "Leaving me was okay. People left me all time and sometimes I left them. I got used to all that because for the most part, there was a reason for the departure. What hurt like hell is that you were the first and I never had an explanation. Why? Why did you leave me? After all this time, all these years, why are we meeting for the first time as father and daughter _now_?"

I feel tears forming in my eyes and Loki notices.

"The reason for such is not what you think," Loki explains, holding his hands out to make me stop crying. It's not working. "I was only protecting you."

I laugh a little. "Yeah, right. Do you throw that bullshit in my direction! I have been given excuse after excuse, story after story, and it all meant nothing! Face it, you never wanted me!"

He doesn't respond. My eyes burn as the tears falls out, my throat is raw, and it hurts to breathe. I might of argued earlier that I had pain inside of anger, it might actually be both.

"It's been hard for me," I begin to explain as a way to calm myself down. "I always felt alone, even if there were people with me, people who cared about me. I don't know, I might have all this emotion inside of me but at the same time, there's an empty void. You could've - after you appeared in my dreams, you could've mentioned that I was your daughter! I would've had hope instead of doubt!"

"And what happened after you found out the truth about me?" Loki asks, already knowing the answer.

I don't tell him because I had an extreme panic attack and isolated myself after. He definitely knows that or else why would he be asking.

"You still didn't answer me," I say putting the attention back on him. "Why did you leave me?"

I say that with a lot of force. Loki takes a breath and rests his hands.

"Sigyn, I wanted you to be safe from Amora, your mother. Do you understand?"

"Well that plan was _successful_!" I exclaim sarcastically with a madman cackle. "Amora has shown up in my life so many times. It's kind of like she cared for me more than you."

I think I pissed him off. He starts showing anger because I mentioned Amora. Well that sucks for him because I'm way more pissed off than him.

"Listen here, Sigyn!" He yells at me.

"No, you listen!" I yell back, pointing at him to further emphasize my point. "I have seen things that I should have never seen because of you! If that's your definition of the word 'protection' then I'll be sure to cast a spell and throw and new dictionary right at you! All you did was break me from the inside out!"

"Amora wants you dead!"

"I know!" I scream back. "She constantly tells me that! And now that you put me with the one person who can kill me, who also has unspeakable combat skills and a sharp weapon; there's nothing that can stop her from getting her wish!" I look up at him when I realize something. "You sent Thor to get me. You want me to die!"

"Sigyn, stop!"

I listen and look at him. He is trying to calm me down.

"You do not know the whole story," he tries to tell me. "Thor and his family are the people that I can trust with your life, especially since they do not know how it ends and will go through anything to protect you. They have been taking care of you, correct?"

I nod.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he says normally.

I throw my arms wide open. That's it? That's all he can tell me? They don't know about my fate so _I'll be fine_?

"What kind of father thinks like that?" I ask. "My life is literally hanging on a thread and you're okay with that?"

"Sigyn, it is not like that. You are a sorceress - the most powerful of them all. Even stronger than myself and Amora combined. You are the one sorceress we - I - cannot afford to lose."

I'm beginning to see the compassion and care in his eyes as he said that. I take a step closer to him.

"But why?" I ask.

"Sigyn - "

"No, answer my questions. I have been asking myself this my whole life and I can't find any answers. Now I have you to answer me, but you're avoiding it. How am I different from any other sorceress in all the realms? All I've done my whole life is run and hide from people who wanted me or my magic. I don't get it. I don't know how to use my magic even though the only spells I've casted were innocent, or that magic forcefield that appears when I'm about to die, or even just my hands lighting up when I lose control of myself. And then, I get told how spectacular I am, how powerful I will be. Why? What makes me so special?"

Loki looks right into my eyes. "Everything."

"That's not an answer. I want the truth."

Loki is silent.

"I thought so." I turn around and leave in a flurry of rage that soon gets replaced with muffled tears.

* * *

 **Did you really expect them to be hugging?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	159. Sigyn Lokisdottir: For Them

**I am well-aware that it is five in the morning where I am, but my grandparents are surprisingly blasting music.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: For Them

I went to cool off on a balcony to feel the breeze against my face. A bit of me was begging that the wind would blow me away to some other realm. God, my brain hurts and I try to make the pain go away by resting my head in my hands, but that doesn't do much. I hear footsteps approaching and for a quick second, I think they belong to Loki, but instinctively remember that he's locked up. I turn around and see Thor.

"Are you going to take a leap off the balcony again?" He asks playfully.

"Hello, Thor," I greet with a hint of melancholy. "And maybe."

Something about the way he's standing tells me that he's been talking to Loki about our first meeting. I stand up straighter to show more confidence when in reality, I want to curl up into a ball and cry my eyes out.

"You are not forced to be here, Sigyn," Thor tells me, standing next to me on the balcony. I turn around so we're both looking ahead. "If you are unhappy, you can leave."

"I can't," I reply, crossing my arms. "I want to...but I can't."

"And why is that?"

I look over the balcony and see two things that catch my attention: Jane is walking through the gardens while talking with Frigga and some other royal ladies and Apollo is lying in the grass with Freya looking at the clouds. Then I look back at Thor who's looking down at his wife and his son, wishing he was around more.

"They just got here," I say honestly.

If I say I want to leave or just sneak off back home, Apollo and Jane would have to come home because after what happened here so far, I can no longer be trusted alone. Looking back at Thor, he's smiling a little at what I said because he understands that I'm doing this for the three of them.

"Loki wants to see you again," Thor says.

I scoff. "If he wants to undo my first impression of him, it's not happening."

"Sigyn, if you want to get along with him, you are going to have to be empathetic and willing to listen. You cannot yell at him, or anyone for that matter, and expect to get your way."

He has a point but I dare not say anything. "I was mad."

"Next time you are mad, tell me. That way, I can send you into battle."

He smiles brightly at me. That time, I caught his joke. I smirk back as I begin walking back to Loki's cell.

-o-

I approach Loki's cell again. This time, I stand with my arms crossed and all my weight on one leg. He can tell that I am pissed off, but he doesn't seem to mind. Maybe he likes that I'm mad kind of like how he liked it when Jane punched him in the face.

"Thor said you wanted to see me," I state firmly.

"I know how to make you feel at ease with me."

"What spell are you going to cast on me?" I question. "Are you going to hypnotize me into liking you? Are you going to throw me into the afterlife until I beg for you to release me?"

Loki gives me a scolding look. "What is your problem?"

"You!" I yell, pointing at him. "You are my problem! You're one of the reasons I cry and panic too often!"

"I am not the reason for your unbalanced emotions," Loki says. I roll my eyes. "The real reason for your hatred and anger towards me causing those results is because you hate yourself."

I am about to fight back for putting all the blame back on me, but don't have any words to say so. I remain silent. He might have a point unless he convinces me otherwise. My lack of response surprises him.

"I have come up with a plan for you to accept yourself and your past," Loki continues, walking back and forth across his cell with his hands behind his back. "All you have been doing is running away from what has happened you and forcing those memories out of your mind. You blame me for what has happened when it is really your fault."

"What do you know about me?" I ask. "We met an hour ago. You don't know anything."

"I know enough. I need you to trust me to help you."

I scoff. "Trust you? Seriously?"

"When have I truly hurt you before?"

"Physically, mentally, or emotionally?"

Loki gives me a face. I look up at him the same way. Eventually I throw up my arms in a shrug and clap my hands back down at the side of my legs.

"Sure, what the hell," I say with no care in the world or any of the realms for that matter. "I have nothing to lose and since you claim to want my protection, why shouldn't I trust you?"

Loki grins. "Close your eyes."

-o-

I hear Loki's voice in my head to open my eyes. When I do, I'm no longer in the prisons of Asgard in front of Loki's cell. I'm in a peaceful neighborhood with houses, cars, and perfect gardens. I pinch myself and try not to lose control of myself. When I look down, I see that I'm in Midgardian clothes and tightly pull my jacket over my body. I have no idea what's happening or where I am or why I'm dressed like this.

In these kinds of situations, one would get inside the head of the other to try to get information, but there's no way in hell that I am getting into the head of Loki.

I look around again and walk closer to a nearby car. License plates always have the location on it. I bend down and skim through the mess of letters and numbers and right after that is when my heart stops beating.

I'm in San Sebastiàn.

* * *

 **If you don't remember the importance of that city, that's okay because it will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	160. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part One

**Guys, I have no internet at home so I'm currently sitting in a library amd I'm starving because I have no food. I just read the reviews for the last three chapters and I love them and all of you so freaking much. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Copyright: See How They Run (Ally Carter) and The Fifth Wave (Rick Yancy)**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part One

I'm in a nightmare. A very elaborate nightmare.

No, this can be San Sebastián, it isn't San Sebastián.

I don't know where I am, I don't know why I'm here, I don't know why a random black cat is walking in the middle of the streets.

No, this isn't a nightmare because if it was, my pinching would have woken me up to scream at Loki. This is a hallucination, a fantasy, an episode - it's anything but reality!

I stand up and see my hands shimmering with magic. I quickly shove them in my pockets and try to act calm. I follow the black cat down the streets. I look up and see swirls of magic similar to mine controlling the leaves in the air. I walk faster to go investigate and see the black cat sneak into the backyard it's coming from. I walk closer to the fence and make eye contact with the girl who possesses the magic. Instantly her hands drop, but I simply pretend not to notice anything about her powers.

But that's only because I'm looking at Courtney Brown.

Okay, this is officially a mix of an episode and a hallucination and everything I said earlier. Courtney Brown cannot be here. She is strictly my past and I don't know why Loki sent me here, but I sure as hell want to go back to Asgard! But not until I speak to Courtney because I have a feeling that's why I'm here.

"I see you found my cat," I lie, making my way into her courtyard by hopping over the fence. I needed some type of excuse to start a conversation.

As I step closer to her, my eyes never leave hers. It's like looking in a mirror, except the reflection is a younger version of myself with darker hair.

"I'm sorry," I say casually. "My cat always seems to be escaping me."

I bend down to pick up the cat. It resists me but I eventually force it to accept my cradling of it. Courtney's looking at me strangely as the cat hisses at me.

"I haven't seen you here before," Courtney tells me. Crap, I didn't think she would ask that. "Do you live around here?"

"No," I respond flatly. "I don't live anywhere near here."

Courtney's confused and I give her a small smile. If I'm confused, she should be too. It's only fair. The cat keep fidgeting in my arms and I just want to kill it since it'd be easier to carry its carcass.

"I'll see you around," I tell her, making my way out of the yard.

I speed-walk down the eerily quiet streets. Once I'm far away from Courtney, I lean against a tree and catch my breath. The black cat leaps from my arms and hisses at me before running off. It's bright green eyes were strangely hypnotizing.

I sit down against the tree and put my head in my hands, trying to think of what just happened.

I saw Courtney Brown. I saw a younger version of myself. The version of me who had a life before it got corrupted and turned the present me insane. The twelve-year-old me, whose biggest problems were wearing heels and mathematics. The life where I could just pretend: pretend to be happy, pretend to love, pretend to understand.

Courtney probably thought I was crazy when we spoke. You have no idea how much I wanted to grab her and scream that her life will be going down a shit-hole and when she thinks she can just forget about it, her father will send her back to relive those memories from my shoes.

It isn't fair that she didn't know. The fact she didn't know anything about her parents is a blessing and why I miss her so much. If I can be honest for once in my life, the only reason that I miss Amber, Crystal Hepburn, and Courtney Brown is because they were so joyful when they were curious about everything. Sometimes finding out the truth isn't that much better than killing yourself with curiosity.

Maybe that's how curiosity killed the cat.

I light up my hands with magic and open them to create a portal. I have no clue how to use my magic, but I hope it takes me back to Asgard. I stand up and hold my breath as I step through.

-o-

On the other side, I see Loki and he asks me how it was. He's smiling a devious smile, believing he did some good.

"How was it?" I repeat bitterly. "It was terrible! How dare you send me back there! What kind of father are you?!"

I'm about to burst out crying.

"Sigyn," Loki says, trying to calm me down. "You do not understand yet. It just started."

"No, it just ended. I'm not going back."

"Sigyn, you have to."

"I'm scared," I admit to him. "I don't get it. I don't want to do this. I can't see Courtney Brown without thinking that her life will become mine."

"Let me help you," Loki pleads, emphasizing each word.

I look up at him and blink a few times before nodding my head.

* * *

 **Who remembers Courtney's era? I barely did. No, really, I had to reread all the chapters.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	161. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Two

**This is the second day of me updating at the library and am starving but this time I brought food.**

 **I quoted Avengers Academy somewhere in here.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Two

"Amora shows up," I tell Loki.

Ever since I returned from Courtney Brown, I have been hitting my head so hard trying to remember what I was seeing from her eyes back in the day, and nothing except those three words come out of my mouth. God, those events must have really scarred her if I don't remember them.

"I promised Courtney an aid," Loki responds. "You."

"What the fuck?!" I yell at him. "Why would you send me to help myself?! Why couldn't you have saved me earlier and sent Thor as my aid."

"You were not ready at the time."

"Oh, so now I'm ready to go back and face Amora. I can't go up against her, even if it is her past self. She's powerful and lethal and even if I have all the power in the world, I don't know how to use it. I can't protect myself. I can't have another life be my responsibility, especially since it's my own."

"Sigyn, will you stop yelling at me for a second and listen?" Loki asks. I look at him and nod my head. "Magic is a powerful protector, but can also be a dangerous weapon when mishandled. You know how to cast your magic to create little spells and sometimes a portal. It is good that you have taught yourself how to perform a spell."

"My magic appears when I panic," I say. "Sometimes I can't control that."

Loki nods and thinks. He paces back and forth in his cell, thinking of how to explain that to me. He looks at his books but then stops.

"Do you have a memory of what would happen if your life was in danger?" Loki questions. I nod. A green forcefield of magic would surround me. "When you panic, your magic senses that you are in danger and wants to save you."

I open my mouth in realization. "That makes perfect sense. How do I control it?"

Loki shrugs. "Control your emotions?"

My eyes narrow. That is no help.

"Now," Loki orders. "Go to Courtney and tell her about yourself." I'm about to argue but he holds up a hand to silence me. "I told you how to control your powers, now go."

I stare at him. His face says that if I don't move, he will cast a spell and send me there himself. I roll my eyes and make a portal. I step through unwillingly.

-o-

I approach Courtney's house in a grouchy mood. I hate it here. I don't want to be here. I still don't understand how this would make me feel better about myself and Loki. If anything, it's just going to make me hate the both of them even more. I sit on the fence and think of what _I_ can possibly do for Courtney.

I hear a window open and turn around. I see Courtney stick her leg out the window and I get reminded of when I jumped off the balcony in the palace - Courtney's about to have a panic attack.

"Where are you going?" I call out to her.

Courtney looks around and when she sees me, I raise my arm up high and wave at her.

"Nowhere," Courtney responds with a little attitude. Oh lord, I have to deal with all that.

"Are you sure? You look like you're going somewhere."

Courtney quickly climbs back in her room and closes the window. I laugh a little to myself as I hop off the fence and run around the house. When I see Courtney run outside, I stop because I am my own worst enemy. Courtney's black hair is full and luscious. Her clothes are expensive, nails perfectly polished, her posture perfect. It's almost hard to believe she was once me - no, that's wrong - I was once her. But if you look at her losing her mind, it's obvious that she's me.

While running, Courtney trips and lands right in the rose bushes. I take a breath and walk over to her, trying not to laugh at her when she's in pain (even though her fall was hilarious). She gets up and I help her.

"I thought you weren't going anywhere," I say, brushing the dirt off her clothes.

Courtney catches her breath. "I lied."

"Get back inside, Courtney," I order.

She backs away from me in horror. Oh right, I'm not supposed to know her name because she never told me yet. God, I hate this.

"I - I have to go," Courtney says.

Before she runs off, I yell her name and grab her arm. She screams like an animal as her magical fist connects with my face. I fall to the ground, gag, and spit in a nearby flower bed. That hurt _a lot_. I wipe my nose with my sleeve and see blood. Shit.

"You have quite the arm," I compliment as I hold a sleeve at my nose. Hopefully that will calm her down.

She doesn't seem to notice that her magic came out which is good. I'd hate to admit it but Loki was right, I was in no way ready to see Thor.

"Who are you?" Courtney asks me.

"I'm your aid from Loki," I tell her. "I'm - "

 _His insane daughter? Your crazy future self? Sigyn Lokisdottir?_

" - Britney Braun," I tell her. Yeah, that name is normal and not suspicious (and not a lie).

Courtney's speechless said so she stares at me with her bulging green eyes. I see tears at the edges of her eyes as she tries to process that Loki actually sent her a deranged teenager as a savior. I want to pull her glossy black hair and scream that Loki is her father, but I hold myself back. Courtney finally realizes that she punched me across the face, but that doesn't stop her from making another fist at me. How come I don't remember being this violent?

"How can I trust you?" Courtney asks me forcefully.

"You can't," I respond honestly. "And I don't blame you for that. You don't have your mind in the right place and you don't know who or what to believe. You don't even know who or what you _really_ are. Then I, the random adolescent with the big chest gets sent here by a madman you never met in person to help you. So no, you probably shouldn't trust me, but I know more about you than anyone ever will."

* * *

 **Way to be creepy, Sigyn.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	162. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Three

**Day three of me being at the library just for internet.**

 **Copyright: See How They Run (Ally Carter)**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Three

"Prove it," Courtney says, almost threatening.

I hate teenagers even though I still am one. If she want to give me an attitude, then I will be a bitch to her in return. I cross my arms and put all my weight on one hip. What is the one thing I can say that will get this girl to show me some respect? I lean forwards so her face is inches from mine.

"Golden locks and green sparkles," I tell her.

Nothing cracks a person more than hearing their first memory, especially if said person never told a soul about it. Courtney shatters and I thought it would make me feel better but it doesn't. I feel awful.

"Who are you?" Courtney asks again. "And don't tell me your name which may or may not be real or that you're Loki's aid."

"You'll figure it out," I tell her. "Loki told me not to tell you."

Yeah, that's a lie. Hey, if she didn't punch me across the face, maybe I would've shared more information. That's a lie as well. I just don't want to tell her anything. I don't want to be here.

"Loki doesn't say much, does he?" Courtney says, more than asks.

There's the truth in all this. I nod my head and look at Courtney. I admire how young she is and how much she wants to know. I want to yell at her to remain curious and never get the answers she wants. Dammit I think I'm crying just at the thought of it.

"Are you crying?" Courtney asks.

"No," I lie even though I clearly am. "I just remembered someone. She looked like you. Same black hair, green eyes, identity problems."

"Who is she?"

I look at her with a small smile because I'm talking about her. "You'll be surprised. Do you trust me yet."

"Not really."

"At least you didn't say no."

I love the face someone makes when they realize that you have a point. That dumbstruck feeling they have which makes you feel superior to them.

"I'm sorry for hitting you," she finally says.

"Don't worry about it," I reply. "I've been hit way worse. You have no idea what I've been through."

"I barely know you to begin with," she says. I shrug. "Kind of like how I barely know about Loki."

I laugh a little. "Funny how things work like that."

I hear someone coming. I can't let anyone see me nor can I leave Courtney just yet. When she turns around, I cast a spell that removes the blood from my face, sleeve, and her hands. I turn around and bolt for the backyard or somewhere to hide. I wait for Courtney in a tree in the courtyard. When she comes a couple minutes later, I smile and wave at her as I jump down.

"How'd you do that?" She asks me.

"Do what?" I reply.

"The vanishing from Dominic and making your blood disappear." Crap. I raise my eyebrows at her and she gets it. "You have - !"

I immediately clap my hand over her mouth. I purse my lips together and tell her to shush. I look around us slowly before removing my hand from her mouth. Courtney remains silent.

"We're more alike than you think." I wink at her. "Just don't use that 'magic' word so much. It could draw some unwanted species."

"How will this work? How are you going to help me if you'll just show up whenever and not tell me anything."

Huh, like father like daughter.

"I'm not telling you anything because I don't want to scare you away," I tell her.

"Nothing could scare me anymore!" She yells. Courtney begins to storm off. "Maybe it'll be better if you go back to where you came from. Tell Loki thanks for the help but I can figure it all out by myself."

I sigh and roll my eyes. I look up to the sky begging for Courtney to be less irritating. I think of Loki and remember what he told me.

"You know what?" I ask her. "You can say that you're mad at me for being so coy about everything, but you're just mad at yourself."

She ignores me. Time to pull out one of my best guns.

"Crystal Hepburn would've understood," I say coldly.

Courtney freezes because like her, I miss Crystal too. I know she's crying because I am as well. Courtney lashes out at me once again, but this time, I grab her wrist and bend her arm back. Her other fist has magic, but she breaks down and I find myself wrapping my arms around her.

"You're right," Courtney says, choking on her own voice. "Crystal would've."

Wow, I'm a real bitch.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for and pretty mean." I laugh a little. "I just did that to show you the real reason on why you can't trust me just yet: you can't run away from yourself."

I've come to realize that's the real reason why Loki sent me and not Thor. I've been avoiding my past and erasing all the memories when it's been damaging me this whole time.

I immediately use a spell to take me back to Asgard.

-o-

When I get back, I appear in the middle of the palace. I shake my head, trying to clear it all away. I clench my hands together so tightly that my nails almost draw blood.

"Sigyn!" I hear someone yell.

That person grabs me and I see Apollo holding my arms. I don't know when he got here, but it doesn't matter. He seems terrified and I'm the reason why.

"Nothing," I lie even though he hasn't said anything. "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" Apollo throws open his arms. "Well, I have not seen you all day. I asked Loki where you went and he said you went off on your own. You are my cousin and sometimes I like to check up on you. Especially now because when I finally found you, I saw you running through the palace with no destination in mind like a madwoman, so I followed you because - "

"I am a madwoman," I finish underneath my breath.

"I was worried about you." Apollo looks to the ground before my eyes again. "Can you blame me?"

I can't, but say nothing. I didn't even realize I was running around the palace.

"I am not going to leave you, you know," Apollo says when I've been silent for too long. "You cannot run away from me. We are cousins, we are bonded for life."

I laugh in spite of myself. Even though Apollo is trying to make me happy, there is still this ache that lives inside me.

"What is happening to you?" Apollo asks with all jokes pushed away.

"Nothing," I respond.

"Where were you? What makes you like this?"

Apollo is like a diary: something pure I want to spill all my secrets to, but there are some that should stay with me, even if I can't keep them much longer.

"I'm fine," I tell him for the billionth time ever since I arrived on Asgard.

I walk away but before I get far, Apollo reaches over and grabs my wrist. As he pulls me back towards him, I see him dead-serious.

"Do not get get yourself hurt," he orders.

"Okay," I reply.

Apollo keeps my wrist in his tight grip. He looks at me heartbreakingly.

I've been on Asgard for two weeks and Apollo already knows this about me: I'm reckless, I'm dangerous, I'm prone to mental breakdowns, and I'm a liar. Yet after all that, it only increased his care for me. That's why I can't tell him about his destiny to kill me because it will only cause him to completely shut down.

Just like Courtney, Apollo doesn't question my word or my sanity and they're both people I can't run away from.

And that's the problem.

* * *

 **I didn't plan for this to be so emotional but it is.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	163. Sigyn Lokisdottir: The Prince's Birthday

**The library by my house was closed for some reason so I had to walk in the scorching heat to a coffee shop. I mean, it's one of my favorite places, but I had to buy something to sit here and use their wifi.**

 **I'm currently sad because I had to say goodbye to my piano teacher of twelve wonderul years since I'm no longer continuing** **. My exam is on Friday and it's haunting me.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: The Prince's Birthday

Back in Midgard, before Apollo revealed to his mom the real reason for wanting to go to Asgard, one of the things he said to his mom was that he wanted to celebrate his birthday there. I'm not saying that reason isn't true because it definitely is. I mean, he was born here (even if I have no evidence) and his dad and maybe-girlfriend are here too. Besides, I thought Asgardian feasts were festive, but their parties are next level, especially since Apollo is the Prince of Asgard and today is his birthday.

The party has already been going on for hours but it still feels as if it just started. Everyone is so excited and it makes me feel so alive.

-o-

I step outside for a moment to get some fresh air. I take another sip of my wine and just take some time to get some peace and quiet as opposed to the noise in there. I put my hands in my pocket and shockingly find Apollo's cell phone. I must have grabbed his instead of mine when I was packing. Asgard has no service but I can fix that for a little bit. I wiggle my fingers and give myself some service just as I receive a phone call.

Apollo steps out and sees me.

"Are you alright?" Apollo asks me.

"Yeah," I say, looking down at my phone. I hold it up to his face. "It's for you. Use your Midgard voice."

He narrows his eyes at me as he accepts the call.

"Hello?" Apollo asks in his Midgard voice. The fact that he was able to transition so quickly is notable.

 _"Happy Birthday!"_

All of our friends back home got together to celebrate on Midgard. Apollo and I are surprised. Well, I'm surprised, he is genuinely shocked.

"Apollo," I say. "Don't be an idiot and say something."

"I was going to!" He says back to me.

I tilt my head a little. "Are you crying?"

"No!"

I hold back a laugh. Everyone is there, including James and Iqadi. I put a hand on Apollo's shoulder. He thought everyone forgot about his birthday since he isn't even there.

 _"Angela baked a cake."_

 _"It's got pop-tarts and icing. It's diabetes!"_

Apollo is holding me tightly because he might faint at the sound of that. Now he can't deny that he's crying because his tears are falling on my shoulders. I then yell at them all to sing for him and they do. Oddly, Apollo hugs me.

 _"When are you coming back?"_

"Don't know," Apollo replies.

"Don't care!" I add.

When our call ends, Apollo and I look at each other both thinking of the pop-tart cake.

-o-

"Hey, Freya," I say, nibbling on some cake.

In the excited mood of the party, Freya hugs me tightly. I don't know if she's drunk or wants to have my friendship, or maybe both. In the case that she is drunk, that'll make my little plan more exciting. That, and she could possibly gain my friendship out of it.

"Have you ever heard of birthday beatings?" I ask her with the idea of mischief lingering in my mind.

Freya looks confused but interested. "Do tell."

"Well, it's a tradition we do on Midgard. Every year on someone's birthday, we would give them the number of punches that corresponds to their age."

I knew a warrior like her would be interested in that. Freya looks at Apollo and passes me the wine she was drinking. I watch as she approaches Apollo and begins to punch him. I glance away awkwardly since I forgot to mention that they were supposed to be gentle punches. Whoops.

Apollo takes it well. He first looked at her strangely but then picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. Freya laughs wildly.

-o-

"Dance with me, my cousin," Apollo says. He is totally hammered.

Before I can object, Apollo yanks me to the dance floor. I guess I have no choice. Dancing with a tipsy Apollo mostly consists of him spinning me like those ballerina toys. I swear to god, he's winding me up so he can throw me.

I get startled at the sound of glasses being smashed on the ground. A bunch of Asgardians yell "another!" Apollo cheers at the sound of that and encourages more of it. I smirk. I look over at Thor who is laughing to himself, still holding his glass, but Jane has her arms crossed. Jane gracefully uses her anger to move her petite body through the crowd of drunk Asgardians. When she reaches Apollo, she literally grabs him by the ear and drags him outside.

"Mother!" Apollo screams.

I laugh and Thor is happy to see me like this. Jane Foster may not be an Asgardian goddess or warrior, but she's a badass queen in her own way.

-o-

Late into the night, the party begins to simmer down. Most of the Asgardians are now sober and we have all gathered outside to enjoy to cool breeze of the night.

"I want to skate!" I hear a child exclaim.

I glance over at the pond and see the ripples its waters make along the surface. I walk over to the edge of the pond and kneel. I ball up my hands and they start to glow a bright green which attracts everyone's eyes to me. I open my arms wide as my magic pours out towards the pond. Instantly, the water freezes. Everyone is silent and skeptical because, well, it's me.

I watch as the kid who wanted to skate slowly makes his way on top of the pond. He isn't wearing skates so he slides for a bit before falling on his back. He bursts out laughing and suddenly everyone is getting a pair of skates to lace up.

My insides feel warm with content and satisfaction. I see Apollo dangling an extra pair of skates in my face.

"Race you across the pond!" I challenge.

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	164. Sigyn Lokisdottir: My Best Weapon

**I still have no internet at home. I am currently downtown in a dress and it's is windy. I am outdoors in order to update this. All of you should be grateful.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: My Best Weapon

Loki said that if I want to learn how to fight against Amora (or even Courtney Brown since she has no problem with hitting me), I would have to train with Thor. He declined to teach me himself even though I begged. He said that if I go learn combat with Thor, he will be in my debt. Now I find myself walking up to the warriors-in-training who are prepping for their daily spar.

I approach Freya because she's the only one I've ever had a conversation with.

"Hello, Sigyn," she greets, putting on her armor. "Are you here to join us?"

"Loki made me," I reply. "I was kind and I listened to him, and this is what I get in return."

"Did he convince you or hypnotize you?"

Fair question. "Convince. Loki can be very charming when he wants to be."

I don't want to talk about Loki anymore. Freya takes me to another room where she sharpens her sword. I swallow. The one day I decide to join her is when she decides to increase her chances of winning. I still ask myself if she likes me or not. I change the topic of conversation.

"You said you lived in the palace after your parents died," I say. Freya doesn't look at me, but she nods. "Why did Thor take you in?"

Freya lifts her sword and slides it into its carrier on her waist.

"My father was a warrior who would join Thor on the battlefield and my mother was a nurse at the palace," Freya explains. "When my mother was about to deliver a baby who was supposed to be my younger brother, there were complications. My father was in Vanaheim for battle where he perished. My mother was in so much stress and pain that it was too much for her to handle, so she and my brother went with my father to the afterlife."

I look away for a bit. I feel like an insensitive jerk for asking.

"I was only seven at the time," Freya continues. "Thor felt as if he owed my family for their loyal services to him. In that way, he allowed me to live in the palace. It was a benefit for him as well because whenever Apollo would visit, I was somebody his age he could play with. There are not a lot of children running around the palace."

I look back at her. She is so bold and striking and her backstory just enhances it.

"Why did you open up to me about all that?" I ask.

"You are a friend and you asked," Freya replies. "I simply answered."

Thor calls his warriors-in-training and Freya heads over. I turn around thinking of the idea that Freya sees me as a friend when our first meeting clearly didn't show that. I run out and like always, Thor is happy to see me whereas Apollo's expression is hard to read.

"Let me spar with them," I tell Thor.

Thor looks at me surprised by my request. My face tells him that I'm serious because I'm not bringing up the fact that Loki wanted me to do this. Thor hesitates.

"I say we see how she does, Father," Apollo urges.

"Yeah," I add. "Besides Thor, you said I have potential."

Thor sighs. "Alright, Sigyn. You may spar." He turns to his son. "Will you be joining her?"

 _Oh shit. Please no._

"I think I will just watch," Apollo says.

Thank god.

"Do you need armor?" Thor asks me. "I am sure Freya has a spare or two."

"No," I say. "I don't need it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I leap onto the training arena and wait. Thor gestures all his warriors to where I am. A few stand around me with their weapons ready, even Freya, because the others either don't want to or want to see how this goes. Oh, so is this going to be me versus about five? I'm alright with that.

Let's do this.

All of the warriors crowd around me and I hold up my arms. My forcefield appears which confuses them. From inside, I use all my strength and magic to push them back. I deactivate my forcefield and twist my arms. The weapons pointed at me turn upwards and fly out of their hands.

Someone throws a punch at me and I duck from it. The warrior turns around and lunges at me. I use my magic to phase out. He falls forwards and I reappear on top of him. I fall on his back and force him to the ground.

"Good, Sigyn!" Thor praises. I smile.

I turn around and see two of them coming at me. I throw my magic and make them collide with each other. I run over and pick up one of their swords. I turn around and see Freya pointing hers at me. She charges at me and I try my best to block her but she's so fast.

"Get her left!" Apollo yells.

I follow what Apollo says but use my magic to knock her over. That's when Thor stops us.

"I thought you do not spar," Freya says to me as Apollo rushes over to her up.

"I don't," I reply. "That was all instinct."

"You are very wise, Sigyn," Thor says. "Some of your technique could be improved, but nevertheless, that was a very good first trial."

"Thank you," I say.

The warriors-in-training head off to the side to take a break. I shuffle off to where Apollo is when he stops me.

"Good job," he tells me.

I smile up at him. "Thanks."

"You need to know how to protect yourself."

"Don't worry about me, Apollo. I can manage myself."

He looks at me because he knows damn well that I am a threat to myself. I know that too, but I like to think different.

"Sigyn!" One of the warriors calls out to me. I look over at him. "Have you ever tried the art of seduction for combat?"

Some of the others silently laugh amongst themselves. Thor thwacks the back of the head of the one who asks (which must have hurt since he took off his helmet). I bet Thor was thinking, _'how dare you ask a lady that question!'_ Apollo is mortified, yet curious at the same time. I get it, I'm a vivacious sorceress - I totally understand why that question was asked. I grin a little since I could play around this cleverly.

"Seduction as in using sexual temptations to attract another?" I question playfully.

The warrior nods, wanting to know more. Thor backs away. He probably knows I'm up to no good but doesn't bother to stop it. I walk up to the one who asked and stand in front of him. The others gather around to watch. I put my face inches from his. He looks into my glowing green eyes and I give him a devilish smirk and sexy wink before standing straight.

"By seduction, you mean this, right?" I ask.

I blow him a kiss and my magic makes his way towards him. Once it reaches him, he falls over. He's only unconscious and should wake up in no time. Everyone is speechless. As I turn to walk away, the warriors push themselves over to make a path for me.

My magic is my best weapon.

* * *

 **To be honest, if I had magic, that would be how I flirt.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	165. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Four

**I was supposed to get wifi back at my house but nope. I had to walk through the heat to find wifi.**

 **Copyright: See How They Run (Ally Carter)**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Four

"I still do not understand why you do not like Courtney," Loki tells me, taking a seat on the bed in his cell.

"She has an attitude and wanted to hit me a thousand times," I complain to Loki. "She has violence problems."

"Sound familiar?" He lifts one of his eyebrows. I glare at him. "Courtney is a lot of fun."

"For you maybe," I say.

"Courtney is a lot more amusing than you. She is adventurous and has a personality. You are overly-emotional and have rage issues. No wonder Courtney might not like you either."

"You're unbelievable."

Loki laughs a little. "Another aspect of Courtney I like is that she has no respect for the rules."

I tilt my head in confusion. "What?"

Loki opens his hands and shows me a magical projection. It's Courtney in the park. She looks down at her hands and I know what she's going to do. I roll my eyes as I make a portal and send myself there.

-o-

I land in the park Courtney's in and instantly clap a hand over her mouth. She's about to scream but stops when it's me. I'm so angry at her.

"Did you not understand what I told you?" I ask her. I specifically told her not to use her magic and she freaking disobeyed me. "People, and I mean bad people, will come after you."

"I was looking for you," Courtney replies innocently. "You didn't exactly give me your number."

I stare at her still furious. I can't leave this child alone for one minute, can I? I look over her shoulder and see a boy behind her. I instantly remember who it is. Tears form in my eyes as a small smile appears on my face.

"What is it?" Courtney asks me.

"I - I just remembered something," I say, wiping my eyes. "A relic from my past."

Courtney makes a face at me. "Why does everything remind you of something or someone from your past?"

Because you are my past and these are my memories.

I look at her. "Sometimes, you feel like you want to take your past, crumple it up, and throw it into a fire. What you should actually do is take your past and visit all that you can. Make some memories for when your life gets in deep shit."

Courtney thinks that over and I instantly regret forgetting everything from this arc in my life. Well, not exactly everything. Seeing Courtney's boy(friend) running up to us reminds me that some things are never forgotten - like the fact that Landon was my first kiss. Landon approaches us and alternates his view from Courtney to me as if he's seeing double (spoilers, he actually is). I smile joyfully at him, especially since he didn't need Courtney to introduce me to him.

"I am Britney Braun," I introduce myself to him with my fake name. "Courtney's imaginary friend." I look at Courtney. "Now, let's talk before you do something stupid."

"Are you going to vanish?" Courtney asks me with her _'I will punch you out cold if I have to'_ look in her eyes.

"I don't plan to."

That surprises Courtney as she pulls Landon aside to talk in private. I walk over to the swing set and begin swinging freely. I can't hear what Courtney and Landon are saying, but looking at them makes me realize how cute they are together. Courtney looks as if she's telling Landon I'm an emotional wreck and Landon is saying how we're related.

Naive people are adorable.

"You two are really cute," I tell them as I shove my feet in the sand. "I remember when I was like that."

"What happened to you?" Landon asks me.

That question strikes me. I was once Courtney Brown who has an attitude, an adventurous side, and violent. Now I'm Sigyn Lokisdottir who's pretending to be Britney Braun and who's overly-emotional. What did happen to me?

"I met my father," I tell them honestly. "I went my whole life without knowing who my parents were and when your life is like that, even if you're with people, there is still an empty burden in you. It's that longing and curiousity as to where you came from and why your life isn't like everyone else's."

"Why did _he_ send you?" Courtney asks, meaning Loki. "Why send you and not himself?"

"You can't run away from yourself." I feel myself shaking. "I told you that when you cried in my arms. I thought I could, but I can't, no matter how much I try and want to."

The two of them notice that this topic is hard for me even if they don't quite understand why. Their questions change to lighter ones like where I live and how I got here. I tell them the truth and they still think I'm joking or that I'm crazy (the latter is correct). Then Courtney asks the big question.

"Do - do you know who my parents are?"

"I do," I respond bitterly. "If you want part of the truth and I am being a hundred percent honest, I'm here to help you and look for your mother."

"My mother is here?" She asks. Courtney's smile is a knife in my chest.

"Yes." Or she will be. I'm not so sure.

"Isn't that a good thing? What if she's looking for me?"

 _She is looking for you and do you want to know why? She wants you dead! She will torture you because she can't kill you herself! She will break you and make you feel weak! You won't get a family from her at all!_

"I'm sorry, I really am," I tell her instead.

I sprint away.

-o-

I couldn't take it anymore. She asked about her mother and the way she lit up just made me sad for her. I don't want to ruin perfect little Courtney. Time will do that for me when Amora really does show up. Loki knows that I am sensitive about my past yet he still decides that I'm the best person to send. I don't understand how his mind thinks this plan will work, but it won't. It can't.

I run until my lungs want to burst and my legs turn to noodles. Courtney's screams of my name are now gone and all I can hear is the pounding of my feet against the hard ground. I feel nothing but the stinging slap of branches and vines that swipe against my face.

I use magic and make a portal back to Asgard in front of me. Before I run through, I stop for a moment to catch my breath, but I can't stop running. I have to outrun - _you can't run away from yourself._

"Get out of my head!" I scream at myself as I sway back and forth with my head in my hands. I continue screaming and panicking until I trip over a rock and right into my portal.

Once I'm aware the portal worked and am aware that I'm in Asgard, I stop screaming. What I don't understand is why I'm still falling.

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	166. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Dropping In

**I was supposed to get wifi today but NOPE! I had to take another walk but not that far this time.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Dropping In

As it turns out, the portal I made formed in the skies of Asgard. I look down from where I'm falling and try to conjure a spell to save myself, but I'm flailing around and can't focus. Why is this the one time where my magic decides to be lazy and take a vacation when I panic? When I'm facing the ground, I see a tree. I close my eyes and cover my face as I begin to fall through it. I hit and snap a bunch of branches, some I feel ripping through my clothes and skin, but I finally decide to grab onto one.

My grip is firm as I breathe heavily. I am hanging from a tree and look around for a way out. Wait a minute, I know this tree. This is that gigantic tree from the dining room in the palace. I look down and see the deep river it makes that stretches out towards the kingdom. Even though the river is possibly two hundred feet below where I am in the tree, the only reason I am not letting go of the branch is because I can't swim.

Maybe I can scale this branch until I find the trunk so I can simply climb down. I try to swing over to get my feet on the branch, but any movement I make that causes my weight to shift makes the branch crackle. That plan's out.

I blow the strands of hair out of my face as I hang and try to think of another plan.

Magic is definitely out because I need my hands and they're busy holding on to dear life.

I hear voices below me. I slowly look down and see a canoe rowing in the river with two people in it. Wait a minute, I can recognize that loud voice anywhere. It's Apollo and he's most likely with Freya.

How embarassing.

I'm not screaming down at him for his help for three reasons: one, he's most likely trying to get the girl of his dreams and I don't want to intrude on his love life; two, it'll lead to the discussion of how the hell I got up here; and three, I am capable of creating a way to get out of this.

What the hell am I going to do? Just hang here? Pray that Loki sends another incarnation of myself as an aid for me?

I see a bird fly nearby. It hovers in front of the palace for a bit before it decides to get tired. I blow at it as a way to tell it to shoo, but it inconveniently land on my branch. My branch slowly cracks and I find myself falling again. I scream as I hit the water, back first.

Once I'm underwater, I get stiff. I don't know what to do. The first thing I do is scream which is followed my arms and legs flailing. I look up and see the sun. For some reason, I try to reach for it, but I know that won't help. I literally can't breathe because I wasted all the air in my lungs by screaming. Some water enters my lungs as I feel myself being dragged to the surface.

The moment my head is above water, I gasp for air and begin coughing. I see Apollo and Freya in the water near me and their tipped over canoe. I guess the impact from my fall caused them to fall in. Apollo and Freya are both treading water, Apollo having to support his own weight along with my own because I am gripping onto him for my life. (How ironic). Both of them look terrified because of what happened.

"Did you jump out off the balcony again?" Apollo asks, more in a worried tone than a joking one.

"I wish I did," I mutter, confusing the both of them. "Were you two on a date?"

Apollo splashes water on my face as Freya smiles. Freya swims off to gather the canoe and the oars, leaving Apollo to tread for the both of us.

"If you and her were having an intimate moment, I'm sorry," I try to tell Apollo now that Freya's far enough. His expression doesn't change. He looks concerned and I am always the reason for that. "For once in Asgard, will you smile at me. All you have been giving me was that face of pity."

"How can I when you are constantly in danger?" He asks.

"I am not in danger!" I scream at him. "I am fine!"

"You almost drowned, Sigyn. I saved your life!"

I stare at him, perplexed by the contrast of his last statement and what fate says about it. I shake my head as I focus my rage back on Apollo.

"Is that your way of asking for a thank you?" I question. "You could've just asked instead of screaming at me."

"You screamed at me first!" He argues and he's right but I won't tell him that.

We avoid looking at each other and talking as Freya rows over with the canoe. She pulls me in first before Apollo climbs in himself. I cross my arms as Apollo grabs an oar and him and Freya begin rowing back to the palace. Freya tries to whistle over our silence but the tension between Apollo and I causes her to dim down and eventually stop.

"Sigyn," Freya says. "Do you not know how to swim?" I look over at her and shake my head. "For what reason?"

I shrug. "I hate the water and had more important things on my mind."

* * *

 **Think of this, if Sigyn is technically a witch, doesn't it make sense that she hates the water?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommemdations are always accepted :D**


	167. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Tell Me

**At this point, I might not get internet at home TILL THE END OF THE SUMMER!**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Tell Me

When Freya, Apollo, and I all arrive back at the palace, the first people to see us are Thor and Jane. For once, I wished they were some strangers giving me dirty looks instead of them only so they won't dote on us. Jane immediately checks on Apollo and calls for some maids to get us towels, Thor looks at Freya for an explanation as to why we're all soaked and Freya just shrugs, and nobody looks at me, which I'm glad for.

"Freya and I were canoeing," Apollo tells his parents. "Then Sigyn jumped off a balcony into the river which caused our boat to tip over."

"Asshole, I did not!" I scream at him. Jane scolds me for my language but I couldn't care less. "I told you I did not jump off the balcony!"

"Then what did you do?" Jane asks me.

"I fell out of that big tree in the dining room," I say. That's not a lie.

"What were you doing up there?" Thor asks in a scolding tone. Time to come up with a lie. I didn't realize there was a 'no climbing' rule for that tree so I just shrug. I doubt they will believe me anyways. "Sigyn..."

"She cannot swim, Father," Apollo tells his dad. "She could have drowned out there."

I say nothing as everyone looks at me. I actually have no way to make up a story for that because sometimes the truth is the only way out of a problem. I actually can't swim. Great, now they all think I'm suicidal because it really sounds like I am.

"Stop talking," I say to Apollo, gritting my teeth.

"Then you start," Apollo replies. "You have not said anything about whatever it is you are doing."

The maids show up with towels. I take mine and begin walking away from all of them. I pat down my hair to dry it as I hear Thor and Jane try to get more information out of Freya. They would talk to Apollo, but he's too busy following me.

"Sigyn, wait," he says.

"Leave me alone," I tell him.

"I will not." He grabs my arm and forces me to stand still. "Tell me what you are doing because I am worried about you."

I try to smile and produce a fake one. "Don't." I playfully punch his arm. "I'm the daughter of Loki, I will always be chaotic. I'm just testing my limits. Now I know that water is one of them."

He doesn't react. "Sigyn, be serious."

I kind of was. My fake smile vanishes when he doesn't even make the slightest real one. I bite down on my lip before looking back at him.

"I can't," I whisper. "I want to, but I can't."

"Why not?" The look in his eyes is sincere and I'm trying not to crack under the pressure. I have mentioned that Apollo is like a diary, but I can't tell him my secrets.

"Because you'll worry even more."

-o-

I thought going to Loki would be better for me, but all he wanted to do is talk about how the hell I ended up in the river from San Sebastiàn. He's the only person I told the truth of falling from the sky because of my failed portal, then the tree, and then the river. He tries not to laugh, but then actually does. Even some of the nearby prisoners were laughing at my failure. I roll my eyes.

"I can't do this anymore," I tell Loki about Courtney. "At least not until you tell me why I'm doing it."

"I promised Courtney an aid and it is you," Loki replies.

"Why is it me?"

"It will help you understand, Sigyn."

"Understand what?!" I'm screaming now. "Sometimes I know too much and sometimes I don't know anything! Tell me!"

My rage turns into tears and I fall to my knees and start crying. I see Loki at the edge of his cell, looking down at me with pity on his face.

"I apologize, Sigyn," he says. "This is something you need to do on your own only to increase your understanding of why you are with Courtney and not Thor or anyone else."

"Why am I always on my own?" I whisper. Loki says nothing. "I mean, there's Apollo but whenever he looks at me, he sees his basket-case of a cousin yet when I see him, I see my fate. I want to tell him so badly."

"Before you tell him, find someone else to tell."

"Like who?"

"What about Courtney?"

I scoff. "So I can tell Courtney about her cousin who will kill her but not about her father because _it's too much for her?_ Amora hasn't even shown up yet. Why do you think that is?"

Loki gives me a small smile. "Only you can find out."

I look at him through my teary eyes. I start to leave when I hear him call my name again. I turn around and face him again.

"All the answers you want are connected," Loki explains to me. "And it started when you were born."

I pause for a moment and try to think. My first memory consisted of Amora trying to kill me. Apollo has no pictures of his birth so - oh my god. I look up at Loki and he's nodding his head.

"I am not believing it," I state. "That isn't true."

"It will all make sense," he replies. "Go see for yourself."

* * *

 **Don't worry, I just thought of a reason as to why Loki sent Sigyn to help Courtney. You will find out when the time comes.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	168. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Their Family

**Honest to god, this chapter isn't really much so that's why I updated twice today.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Their Family

If I have to find out everything by myself, then I will. Considering that the whole Courtney Brown thing is something I would find out when it's done or close to being done, I put that aside. My next set of questions is Apollo's birth. If he was born on Asgard, then there has to be some proof of that. I am not believing anything else.

I walk into a gigantic library. The first thing I see is a scroll unraveled on a podium. I head over to it and peek at what's so important about it. I have to stand on my toes to be able to view it but it is magnificent. The paper is almost like tissue and written across it is a line of names in golden calligraphy. At the bottom, I see Apollo's name. Just above his, I see a line that breaks off into two lines which have Thor and Jane's names on it. Oh, I get it now. It's a family tree.

Do you think they get paper this thin from the tree in the dining area? Well, considering that I accidentally broke a few branches off, I think this scroll with have a couple more feet on my behalf.

Whatever. I don't think that scroll has a birth certificate of any kind attached to it. I look at the enormous shelves they look as if they could go on forever. I skim all the shelves and they're all history books, but not the history I'm looking for.

This is no help.

I walk out and wander through the palace. I see Thor and Jane's room and awkwardly knock on it. When nobody answers, I look around to make sure no one sees me as I walk in.

I close the door behind me and see how golden their room is. I mean, it is a thousand percent better and prettier than mine. God, this room looks so pristine that just one step in it will wreck havoc on it. (Thank god I'm here).

I step on their plush carpets and snoop around. The first thing that catches my eye is a photo album that looks like it's from Midgard on a dresser. When I open it, I see different wedding photos of Thor and Jane, but when I flip the page, it's Thor's coronation. I scan down and see Jane with baby Apollo who is a month old.

Okay, Apollo's birth is literally nowhere to be found. What if he came in a box wrapped with a pretty bow from the gods and delicately placed on the Bifrost? What if he came out ugly but grew up more handsome after a month? What if Loki was right about Amora and she had something to do about it?

I use a spell to get me out of their room. I appear somewhere else in the palace and casually walk through the halls. Honestly, this is the most calm and normal I've been ever since I got here.

I pass by the balcony and see Thor and Jane standing on it. They're so different but in a way, they work for each other so well. Their height difference, oddly, makes me happy. It's just that he's so tall and built and she's so small and cute.

Then Apollo approaches me. He puts a hand on my shoulder and doesn't give me his usual pity face. He's relaxed probably because I'm not going through an episode. I watch as he walks out towards his parents and in that moment, I realize Apollo Foster is truly their son.

By appearance, he is definitely Thor's son. They're almost duplicates. They even share the same loud voice and warming laugh. Although Thor doesn't care for me in the same way Jane and Apollo do. I'm not saying that Thor doesn't care because he does. Loki asked him to find me and he devoted many years to do so and convinced The Avengers that I'm not a psychopath. Whenever I come out of an episode, he isn't the one to ask me if I'm okay. All he does is say he's glad to see me and tries to get me into what's happening around the palace.

Jane and Apollo are the ones who will actually talk to me and ask me if I'm alright. Then they would try and get me to talk to them because I'm never okay. In those cases, I would say nothing's wrong or just lie and they would obviously know I'm lying. I just don't want them to worry about me, which they constantly do. I can't blame them for their care because I'm a wreck.

So yes, Apollo Foster is the son of Thor and Jane. There may not be any paper proof, but there is more in what I've seen with my own eyes than what any birth certificate can say.

Watching the three of them on that balcony just gets me thinking. Despite the separation, they have a tight familial bond. Whenever their together, they act as if their time apart never happened. Or his birth which I'm now believing was something caused by Amora and I think I know why.

And then there's me: the dysfunctional cousin.

I might be batshit crazy, but I'm also the reason Thor has visited and why we're all here. I reunited the family and that can't make me happier.

* * *

 **Oh Sigyn, you are wonderful.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	169. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Five

**Thank all you beautiful people for you support on my wifi problem. I am currently sitting at a Starbucks and OH MY GOD MY PIANO EXAM IS TOMORROW.**

 **Copyright: See How They Run (Ally Carter)**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Five

I walk through the streets of San Sebastián in the middle of the night. It's more quiet here than on Asgard and I don't have to worry about anyone talking to me or asking me if I'm okay. Here, I am literally just alone and in the case that someone were to come out of their house and start a conversation, they won't know who I am or my story.

I kick a small stone across the road when I hear something coming. I quickly hide behind a car and see a girl bike past me. I narrow my eyes and put my head on the cold car. Who else would be out here at this hour?

"Courtney!" I yell at her.

That scream catches her by surprise. She falls off her bike and rolls across the road. I run up to her, trying not to laugh at that. Something about watching perfect little Courtney Brown fall down on her face is quite entertaining.

"What the hell was that?" Courtney asks me, lowering a fist she was going to hit me with.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be biking alone at this hour?" I scold her. "Especially since you're a twelve-year-old girl.

Courtney rolls her eyes at me. "The most danger I've been in was falling off my bike a moment ago."

She picks herself up and her bike. I still stare at her.

"I'm not running away from home if that's what you're so concerned about," she says.

"Then go back home," I order.

Courtney climbs back on her bike and heads the other way. I take a sharp breath. God, I hate this girl.

"Courtney!" I scream.

"Have an adventure once in a while!" Courtney yells back.

I sigh. She has no idea what kind of adventure I'm really going through. I follow her slowly, even though she's gone too far ahead of me.

This is supposed to mean something and Loki said I had to figure it out myself. I think I have part of the solution, but not all the details. I'm supposed to forgive that twelve-year-old version of myself because she's young and wants to have fun, like any other kid her age. She may not be a teenager just yet but she's acting like one. Courtney's sneaking out, breaking rules, disrespecting authority. I'm supposed to be kind and protective towards Courtney Brown simply because she's twelve.

This is the age where I met Amora for the first time.

I open the door to the café where Courtney has her bike parked outside. I walk in and spot Courtney sitting on a bar stool talking to a waitress who's face makes all the blood in my body disappear.

It's Amora. She's finally here.

I take a deep breath and calm myself down as I approach Courtney. I'm in the past so that means this Amora is younger too. She might not recognize me.

"Let's go," I order Courtney.

"What?" Courtney replies. "No, I don't want to go home."

I look at her, hoping she sees the fear in my eyes. Courtney softens up as she slides off her bar stool and exits the restaurant. Before I join her outside, I turn around and see Amora looking at me with confusion as she mutters to herself, trying to figure me out. She definitely recognizes me most likely for the reason that I look exactly like her. I feel my heart racing as her brain clicks and she gives me her mischievous grin.

Amora knows.

I swallow as she gives me a fingers wave and a wink with her green cat-like eyes.

 _Cat-like_. That black cat from my first encounter with Courtney. That was her. That was the reason why she entered the courtyard, to see Courtney. She's been here the whole time and only now have I noticed. We both came for Courtney, but with different goals in mind.

"See you soon, Sigyn..." She whispers just loud enough for only me to hear.

I immediately get out of the restaurant and walk Courtney home. I suddenly remember everything that will happen after: there will be a gala where Amora reveals herself to Courtney and then the attack.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asks me.

"I'm not sure," I reply not looking at her. I pat her shoulder and pull her closer to me. "Do me a favor and have fun at the gala."

-o-

I return on Asgard and take a seat on the floor in my room. I'm running out of time and I will face Amora soon. I know Courtney will make it because I'm presently here but what if I don't. Sure, I know Amora can't kill me, but anything can happen with her. She's probably thinking of a new plan as of right now because she looked at me and knew exactly who I was.

I get up and leave my room. I march prominently through the palace in search for Apollo because I'm going to tell him all my secrets - well, the ones I'm aware of. I can't keep them anymore because of the pressure that's on my shoulders. I hope he doesn't believe me just so when he's told it's real, I could easily say that I tried to tell him.

I'm supposed to protect Courtney and keep myself alive at the same time.

Amora must of realized that Loki sent me so that must be the reason why she attacks us later. If she couldn't get Courtney, she might try and get me.

It's all my fault Courtney's life completely flips and is in danger but I'm also supposed to save it.

I am the hero and villain of my own story.

* * *

 **When I first wrote that black cat from Courtney's POV, everyone thought it was Loki. Also, Sigyn telling Apollo about her fate is going to happen next.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	170. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Six

**I owe all of you two updates so you will receive those.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Six

"I need to talk to you," I tell Apollo.

Before he can answer, I grab his wrist and drag him somewhere else in the palace. I take him down several flights of stairs until we're in the basements of the palace. I take him to a secluded corner where nobody else is. In the dark, his eyes glow as they look into mine. He catches his breath and looks at me with curiosity and a little bit of fear.

"What is it, Sigyn?" Apollo asks me.

"I have to tell you something," I reply. "I couldn't tell you upstairs. I need this to just be between you and me."

"What are you going to say?"

"Everything. Well, everything I know and that might not even be true."

Apollo nods. I take a deep breath. This is going to hurt.

"Loki wants me to better appreciate myself so he sent me to do the arduous and impossible," I begin.

"How so?"

"I have to protect Courtney Brown."

His head tilts. "Who?"

Apollo isn't going to believe me and if I was explained this, I wouldn't believe it either. The next thing I'm going to do is risky. I light up my hands and encourage him to take one. He's skeptical but holds on tight.

-o-

It's dark as Apollo and I land outside of a giant gala. Apollo looks around frantically and then back at me (especially since we're in Midgardian street clothes). I keep holding his hand as I crane my neck forward to get a better view of what's happening. There are people dancing and enjoying themselves inside, but if I know Courtney, she'll be somewhere else. In the distance, I see a girl in a ballgown running off somewhere.

"Courtney!" I yell for.

Courtney turns around. She sees me, but falls to the ground. I immediately run over to her with Apollo close behind. I approach Courntey and kneel on the ground beside her. I pick up the upper half of her body and check up on her. Her dress is torn, her makeup is a mess, she lost her shoes, and the bun has deflated in her hair. Apollo is looking down at us and eventually kneels to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Who is she?" Apollo whispers to me.

I don't answer. I just look at him. Apollo looks at me, then at Courtney, and repeats that for a while. His eyes open wide and his mouth is agape the next time he looks at me.

"She is _you_?!" Apollo exclaims before I hush him. He clears his throat and lowers his voice to a whisper. "How - why - how is she - ? What is going on? Where are we? When are we?"

"We're in Midgard. In Spain to be exact," I reply. "So feel free to talk like your Midgard-self. As for when, this is about five years in the past. Courtney is my younger self."

Apollo has no idea what the hell I just said.

"Go hide behind that tree," I order him. "I have to tell Courtney something and you need to listen as well."

Apollo gets up and walks into the trees. I look back at Courtney and try to shake her awake. I repeat her name many times as I touch her forehead and cheeks. She slowly stirs awake and when she opens her eyes, she throws a fist at me. I hold her fists and she screams like a banshee. Once she simmers down, she looks at me and pauses.

"Tell me what happened," I order. Courtney shakes her head, paralyzed with fear. "C'mon Courtney, I thought I already convinced you to trust me.

"I saw my mother," Courtney tells me. I take a quick glance at Apollo who's still trying to understand what's going on. "She wants me dead, doesn't she?"

I nod and I can see Apollo falling back. I told him that I never knew my mother and now he's realizing that I've been lying.

"I want to leave," Courtney says. "I want to be done with Courtney Brown. I want to run away but you're going to tell me 'you can't run away from yourself.'"

I don't respond right away. I take a quick look at Apollo and clear my throat.

"I'm just going to confirm what you already know," I state. I'm doing this for her and for Apollo. "Yes, the woman you saw was your birth mother. She's a sorceress and sadly, she wants you dead. On the bright side, she can't kill you."

I try to be optimistic before the bad news comes. This is what I meant to tell Apollo.

"Why?" Courtney asks. "She's been using clever tactics to spy on me my whole life. I'm sure she can think of a way."

"Fate," I respond, staring right at Apollo. "The moment you were born, you were destined to be the most powerful sorceress of all the realms. Amora - your mother - got jealous and tried to kill you to keep the title that was once hers. The moment she fired her magic, a green forcefield appeared around you. None of her spells, or your father's spells could penetrate it. Your death has been pre-determined. You can't die in any other situation than the one that's been written."

"Amora's found a way, hasn't she?" Courtney asks.

I nod. My eyes never leave Apollo, but Courtney doesn't seem to notice.

"Amora eventually found the only weapon that can kill you. She had it for a bit, but lost it."

I look back at Courtney who is horrified. I can imagine Apollo is having the same expression on his face.

"What's the weapon?" Courtney asks. I know Apollo is wondering as well.

"Do me a favor," I say. "When I tell you what the weapon is, please don't cry or get mad or go crazy. Try and find something good about it."

"I'll try."

"The only weapon in all the realms that can kill you is your cousin."

I take a quick glance at Apollo, who has a hand over his mouth and is breathing heavily. He backs away into the darkness and I look back at Courtney. She is shocked as she thinks, but eventually gives me a fake smile. Those words tasted like poison as they left my mouth. I am begging for Courtney to say something because I don't have anything.

"I should be getting back to the gala," Courtney says, realizing that she looks like a disaster.

"I'll fix it," I chime. "I think I can sew and do makeup and hair."

My smile fades as Courtney proposes that she's going to talk to Amora and let her know that she isn't a weakling in any way. The one thing I liked about Courtney is that she always resisted.

"Do you want to know what to do?" I ask. "You show her what you're capable of, but be aware of what you're doing and do not mention me."

"I think she knows you're here."

"That's why I've been so scared lately."

"That's okay. I'm scared too. We'll be scared together."

Courtney gives me her hand. I am doubtful on taking it. Then I realize that once she returns to the gala, it'll just be me and Apollo in the dark. I look at her and squeeze her hand tightly.

* * *

 **Fun fact: when I first wrote this from Courtney's POV, I didn't plan for Apollo to be there.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	171. Sigyn Lokisdottir: The Truth Hurts

**I started crying while typing this so have fun reading it.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: The Truth Hurts

When Apollo and I are back in Asgard, we're in the dark secluded room we left from. I stand up straight, trying to look powerful as Apollo holds himself up against the wall. I try not to show him any emotion as he struggles to stay standing from the truth bomb I just blew up in his face. He's trying to say something but all that comes out of his mouth are shocked noises and he restricts himself from looking at me.

"Sigyn," he finally says. It sounds like my name alone used all the breath in his lungs. He takes a deep breath. "I beg of you, please tell me that you are joking about that."

He isn't talking about the fact that Courtney Brown is my younger self, but what I told her.

"I know it sounds crazy and I want to be kidding but I'm not," I tell him. "Apollo, I'm telling you the truth."

"That is not the truth!" He yells, finally looking at me. "This is some make believe story you made up because you - "

Apollo cuts himself off but I look up at him with my insides suddenly burning a fire.

"I'm _what_?" I whisper menacingly in his face. "Go on, say it."

Apollo looks at me and I can tell that his eyes are sad but they're currently being overwhelmed by anger. I know this because mine are the same.

"You are mad," he tells me with tears of rage in his eyes. "This story is twisting your mind. It is not real."

"I am telling you the truth!" I grab his arm. "Why would I make something like that up? Apollo, you have to believe me."

"How can I?!" He takes his arm back. "That truth cannot be real. Why would my father spend his life looking for you if I am supposed to execute you?"

"Your father doesn't know," I whisper. "Loki knows but why he didn't tell him, I'm not sure. Apollo, please say you believe me."

He shakes his head and backs away from me. I start trembling. The tears fall out of his eyes as he shakes his head.

"It is not real," Apollo says.

"Sadly, it is," I reply. "I have been close to death so many times. My mother, Amora, has tried to kill me and you're the only one who can."

"You are lying," he states. "You once told me that you had no idea who your mother was. How am I expected to believe this?"

My spirits drop. Nothing feels worse than being caught in a lie you thought you could get away with. I hold my hands up trying to calm him down in case he lashes out.

"I did that to protect you," I say. "There is so much about this and I don't even know all the details. What I told Courtney is all I know."

"Why are you protecting me if I am the one to kill you? Why did you even tell your younger self that lie to poison your brain at such a young, vulnerable age?"

And with that, I am left with no words. Apollo turns around and leaves me in the dark. Even if he doesn't believe me, it will change him and how he acts. What scares me is how he'll act when he finds out that I'm not lying. I can't even think of Courtney right now because of how I turned out and what my fate has done to me.

It's times like this I wish to be dead.

-o-

"Why did you tell him?!" Loki screams at me.

He paces around his cell with a hand to his head, facing the ground. I look down at my own feet, regretting everything I just did. I wipe the tears in my eyes, but don't dare look up at him.

"You suggested I tell Courtney," I say to Loki, moving my foot just so I have something to look at.

" _Only_ Courtney!" Loki screams at me. I think I found where my rage comes from.

"What difference does it make?" I ask him. "Courtney will become Britney, who will become Sigyn, and Sigyn will just go back to Courtney and tell her everything under Britney's name." I huff. "This is just an endless cycle of me knowing secrets. Apollo's been so honest with me and I've just been lying to him."

I turn away and run a hand through my hair, wanting to pull it all out. I can't hear any noise from Loki, but I know he's still looking at me.

"You do know what will happen next, right?" Loki asks.

"With Courtney or Apollo?" I ask, not looking at him.

"Both."

I shrug and clap my hands on my legs. I snicker for my own benefit before looking back at him.

"You can't ask me about Courtney because I don't even know," I say, taking a breath for what comes next. "As for Apollo, he's probably going to tell his parents how insane Asgard made me and just send me back to Midgard. Maybe I should just go back on my own."

Loki sighs. "Maybe you should say goodbye to Courtney before you go."

"Is that the best idea you have?"

"Your ideas are no better."

"You're right and I'm going home. Goodbye."

* * *

 **Well I'm a sobbing mess.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	172. Sigyn Lokisdottir: His Point of View

**I might not be able to update tomorrow because reasons so here. In the case that I can tomorrow, they you'll just get another chapter. Anyways, this chapter came to me because I missed the bus when going home.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: His Point of View

I leave the palace in jean shorts, a grey-striped tank top, and my running shoes, with my backpack on one shoulder. I made sure nobody saw me because they would all ask the same thing: what the actual fuck did you say to Apollo? Well, not in those exact words, but in the Asgardian version of it. _What have you said to our beloved prince?_

The walk across the Bifrost aches my legs. I force myself to take one step at a time and not look back. Using my magic would only remind me of what I've done. I don't want to go back to the palace or to Courtney or to Loki - I just want to go home. Apollo knows he has to kill me, even if he doesn't believe it, and he knows that I've gone insane.

I approach the Bifrost and see Heimdall standing tall, with his gaze looking out towards the sky. I think he was standing the exact same way as when I first got here. Does he ever move from that spot? His golden eyes look over at me and he steps down from his pedestal.

"Hello, Sigyn," he greets, looking at my attire. "Are you returning to Midgard?"

I take a few steps closer to him, then stop. I look back at the palace and think about how much I've left incomplete. I didn't tell anyone I was leaving and then there's Apollo. God, I ruined him and now I feel my heart banging in my chest. I look back at Heimdall and shrug. I take a seat on his pedestal. I'm probably not allowed to, but he doesn't say anything.

"Do you talk to people?" I ask him. That came out more rude than I thought. "I just need to talk to someone who isn't at the palace."

"Sigyn, I see and hear everything," he responds. God, I should've just hid in the stables and started a conversation with a horse. "You may still talk to me, if you wish to."

I stand up and plant my feet firmly on the ground. "It's all Apollo's fault."

Heimdall raises an eyebrow. "How so?"

"He wanted me to talk and tell him what Loki has me doing. I took him with me and told him everything I knew, which is what he wanted the whole damn time. Then he just lashed out and accused me of lying. God, why would I lie about something so critical to my life?"

"What did you tell him?"

I give him a scrunched up face. "I thought you hear everything."

He responds with a poker face. I don't know if this man has emotions but that kind of makes talking to him better. I don't specify to him because I'm just through with everything. Most of all, I'm through with trusting my own judgement because it's clearly as messed up as my mind.

"I'm not used to being the giver of bad news because I'm usually the bad news," I continue.

"You have to think of this from the eyes of Apollo," Heimdall says.

Apollo is one of the few people who have seen me at my absolute worst. He has been there during my mental breakdowns and he knows a little more about me than anyone else. He is the closest person I could call a brother, even if he isn't exactly my sibling. I admitted to wanting to reveal all my secrets to him because he has shown nothing but absolute care towards me. Even when I first showed up to his house, he admitted to trying to get rid of me, but he still gave me respect and all I did in return was wake him in the middle of the night with my screaming thus giving him another reason to be worried about me.

Apollo has started to care for me. That's why I'm here. And what did I do to say thanks? I told him the truth about him having to kill me.

"I have to go," I start running back to the palace.

"Sigyn!" Heimdall tells for me.

I ignore him and continue running back. I have this new energy in me that picks up my legs and does the work for me. I skid to a stop when sudden lightning bolts from the skies above the palace. Heimdall approaches me and we both watch the bolts crack the sky.

"The palace is under attack," Heimdall mutters.

"You didn't see that coming?" I ask. "I thought you see and hear everything."

He pulls out his golden sword and I immediately throw up my hands in a surrender and take back my question. Heimdall holds it out as he looks around him for any other attackers.

"Not one soul passed by me," Heimdall says, trying to figure out how this even happened. "It must have started at the palace?"

"Are you sensing a traitor in the palace?" I ask him.

"No, a power much worse."

I mutter her name, hoping Heimdall doesn't notice. I take his hand and use a spell to take us both to the palace.

* * *

 **Well, this will be exciting.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	173. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Safety and Saving

**I am currently standing in a mall wearing a dress. My phone is plugged into a shitty outlet, but hey, I can update so I shall.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Safety and Saving

I run through the palace.

I have a feeling Amora is behind this so I'm looking for her. What other explanation is there for an army just appearing out of nowhere in the palace. She definitely used her magic. I need to find her and put a stop to this. She's here for me and if anyone dies during this, I will never ever forgive myself.

This is supposed to be my fight, not theirs.

I approach a battle between an intruder and a guard. The guard is getting overpowered. I run over and hurl a magical blast at the intruder. I help the guard up.

"Get to safety!" He yells at me. "Go to The Queen!"

One problem, I have no clue where Jane is. In fact, I don't know where anyone is.

I need to find someone, I don't know what to do. I won't know what to do if Amora and I were alone and expected to battle.

"There she is!"

I approach a hallway where there's over ten intruders and then just me. I'm easily outnumbered, but that sucks more for them. I light up my hands and hold them out in fists. I blast some over as I charge through like a bull.

I use all the strength I have to hold them all back with my forcefield. I look at my surroundings and think of an idea. I circle my hands, turning my forcefield into a sphere in which all the intruders are in. Every time they stab at it with their weapons, I feel it on my body. My arms are flexing at their maximum capacities and for a second, I feel as if I can't hold them in, but I use a sudden burst of strength to chuck them all out a window. I take a few seconds to catch my breath before I continue running.

The words _"Go to The Queen"_ keep ringing in my head, but I know I can't go there. Jane is probably well hidden but in the slim case that she isn't, I know she'll be fine. Sure, she told me that my mother terrifies her, but if she can punch Loki across the face, I'm positive she can bitch-slap Amora into another realm.

More palace guards run by and they tell me to get to Jane. When I ask where she is, they don't tell me. I get why because Jane's location isn't something to be yelled during a time like this, but I have no idea where to go. Why do I get the feeling I was told where the safety room is located, but never listened.

I make a portal to the prisons and run to Loki's cell. During this attack, he is simply sitting down and relaxing. I wish I could do the same but not all of us are in the luxury of confinement. When Loki sees, me he shows concern.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asks me. "Get to safety."

"Nowhere in the palace is safe!" I reply. "I don't know where Jane is, but she can handle herself. I can't! I have to do something. This attack is because of me."

"You want to do something?" Loki asks rhetorically. "Save yourself, Sigyn. That is all anyone will ask for you to do."

I look up at him with my eyes twinkling. I got it. He wants to to get to safety and to save myself. I know exactly what to do.

"You're right," I whisper.

"I am?" Loki questions, confused that I agreed with him. That must have never happened to him. Then he sees in my twinkling eyes that I have a plan. "What is going through that mind of yours?"

"I need to get to safety and save myself," I tell him. He looks at me for more of an explanation. "That's all you wanted all along. You wanted me to learn how to protect myself."

Loki nods slowly, still not getting my point. I gasp and laugh a little for my own benefit when I have an idea.

"That's what I'm going to do," I state. "Get to safety and save myself. I'm going to go to Midgard and save Courtney Brown."

I can tell Loki wants to scream at me for my idea but he is in too much shock from processing what I said as my great plan. I look at him proud at what I came up with.

"Are you mad?!" He screams.

"I prefer the term insane," I respond.

"Sigyn, you cannot go to Midgard at a time like this. It is far too risky."

"Wasn't abandoning me on Midgard your plan for getting me to safety in order to save me from Amora?"

I smile mischievously as Loki is left with no words. He already knows that he can try and stop me all he wants but it's not going to work. I make my portal and jump right through it.

* * *

 **Slay, Sigyn, slay!**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	174. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Seven

**To all the people who review this story like they're my friend, I love you all so much. Especially the ones who** **address me by my actual name** **and make jokes about my lack of wifi (which I still don't have at home, by the way).**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Seven

Today was the day I told my cousin, Apollo Foster, that he's destined to kill me. Today was the day he didn't believe me and called me mad. Today was the day the palace got attacked because of me. Today will be the day Courtney Brown erases her name.

My mind is spinning as I stand on the streets of San Sebastiàn. Too much is happening to me all at once and it's all my fault.

The area around me is peaceful. A breeze blows my hair around as I approach a gas station. A car gets refilled as the driver goes inside to pay for it. He comes back out and I notice that he's the man who will pick up Courtney from her house.

"Excuse me," I say to him. "Can you give me a lift about three miles from here?"

He reluctantly agrees (probably because I'm attractive) and I sit in the passenger seat. As we drive along the empty streets, I think of a way to get him out of the car. I light up my hand with magic and hold it out to him. I hypnotize the man into forgetting he ever saw me as he pulls over the car. I punch him unconscious and push his body out of the car. I'm sure he can find his way when he wakes up.

I start the car once again and take a breath. I use my magic to mimic the tuxedo jacket he was wearing just to avoid any suspicion. I shove my hair into the hat and put on the gloves.

Once I park in the driveway of Courtney's house. I see her walk out with a backpack thrown over one shoulder. A bit of me wants to just drive away from here and avoid all my problems, but I can't because I am my own problem.

I don't greet Courtney as she enters the car. I begin driving as Courtney buckles her seatbelt. I don't question her as she unbuckles her seatbelt and slides closer to the door.

"Excuse me," Courtney asks, unaware of who I am. "Are we heading back to Barcelona?"

I want to tell her that she is actually going to hell, but I think that will cause her to jump out of the car and run away screaming.

"Nope," I respond, disguising my voice an octave deeper than it really is.

Once we're far enough, I open my window. I throw out the white gloves and the jacket. I straighten out my grey tank top and take a deep breath. Courtney is in shock, finally recognizing me. I take off my cap and let all my golden hair pour out at once. I shake it out as I throw the cap out the window and close it. I huff as I put my hands back on the wheel and Courtney climbs in the passenger seat.

"Hey," I greet Courtney, attempting to be casual. "Sorry about the disguise but I bet the Browns would've been suspicious if they saw me behind the wheel."

"I'm not going back to the orphanage, am I?" Courtney asks, even though she knows the damn answer to that.

I look out the window, not responding. I hold myself from admitting everything and just take another breath.

"What's happening?" Courtney asks.

"We're going to contradict everything I've been saying," I reply. "We're going to run away from ourselves."

Courtney sits back in her seat thinking in complete shock. She shakes her head as I look away from her. I already ran away from Asgard's issue and now I'm stuck with this one.

"Wait," Courtney says. "You said 'ourselves'. You're counting yourself. Why are you running away from yourself?"

"I'm in danger," I admit to her. "There's a lot of pressure on my shoulders. I was sent as your aid from Loki, right? Yeah. If I fuck this up for you, then I will never forgive myself."

"How?"

I curse to myself, to my present self and to Courtney Brown.

"You haven't figured it out?" I question.

"Figure what out?"

"Who I am!" I unintentionally scream.

"No!" She screams back. "I still have no clue who you are. I've been trying to figure it out for the longest time. It would've been easier if you just told me."

I thought the same thing about telling Apollo my fate, but now look where I am.

"I'm sorry," I apologize to Courtney as a tear falls down my cheek. "It's okay that you still don't know who I am."

Courtney crosses her arms and rolls her eyes as she slams back into her seat. She turns her back to me and I just keep on driving. I glance at Courtney and beg for her to continue killing herself with curiosity and being a stupid, rebellious teenager. I can't keep being this emotional rollercoaster since I have my own life in my hands (times two). I need to take control and start being a proper leader.

"From this point forward," I instruct Courtney. "And you better listen to me because this will save our lives - no magic. Magic is how Amora will find us and that's the last thing we want happening. She's after us."

"How do you know?"

"Loki told me." That's a lie. "That's the actual reason why he sent me." Another lie. "He knew that Amora had a plan." Third lie's the charm.

Courtney nods, not asking for more information, which I'm glad for.

"Can you tell me about my father?" She asks instead.

I don't react. I can't tell Courtney that Loki is her father with the fresh lingering thoughts of Amora in her mind. What can I tell her about Loki that wouldn't be deemed as lying since I lied three times in what I last said. Why did Loki send me here? How does my answer to her question reflect on why Loki sent me here. Wait, Loki said that the reason I hate him is because I hate myself. He sent me here to change my opinion and I dreaded coming here at first, but now look: I came against Loki's wish and am protecting Courtney from Amora.

"I finally get it..." I mutter to myself.

Courtney looks at me like I'm crazy because I'm crying, but softens up when she sees my smile.

"Get what?" Courtney questions.

I wipe my tears. "Despite everything that you may assume, or think, or even what people tell you about your father, he has his reasons for abandoning you on Earth. You can choose to believe me or not, but he did this because he loves you and wants you to be safe."

* * *

 **There will be a chapter that gives a whole warm-hearted explanation as to why Loki sent Sigyn to be Courtney's aid.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	175. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Eight

**Guys, my sister's wifi has college.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Eight

The sky is getting dark and I choose not to turn on the headlights. I've been driving for hours with Asgard pounding my brain and my heart. Is the battle still going on? Is everyone still alive? I need to know what's going on, but my priority right now is Courtney Brown. If I keep thinking about Asgard, my two vital organs will burst.

The car begins to slow down on its own. No, no, no, this can't be happening! The gas is running out and I scream a set of vulgar words and kick the car. Courtney looks at me, not knowing what to do.

"Give me a spell and I will conjure up a full tank," Courtney offers.

"No," I state. "I will not risk it."

"I will." She's serious and I know she only wants to help, but we can't use magic. "Well, what now?"

"Get out of the car."

We both do what I say and I look around. I spot a set of trees and point at them. Courtney is uncomfortable about it and so am I.

"We're walking through," I state.

"What about wildlife?" Courtney asks.

I look down at her. She immediately regrets asking, but I want to smile at her innocence and optimism. I really needed that right now. It gives me a reminder that all of this will be alright.

"Would you rather face a bear or Amora?" I playfully ask Courtney. She smirks. "C'mon. Stay right behind me and don't wander off or get lost."

-o-

The sun has gone down for good as we walk through the forest. My footprints are steady as my eyes dart towards every shadow in the darkness of the trees. Courtney swats her arm at a spider bite and I feel something on my leg. Its grip gets tighter and stops me from walking. I pick it up and the snake that was coiled around my ankle hisses at me. I hiss back at it and throw it off to the side. Carniverous birds fly a over us in circles. A couple swoop down and fly in our faces. I slap one away for thinking we're some measly worms.

My shoes start getting moist. I lift up one of my feet and see mud on my shoe. Wetlands are ahead and I start jumping from stone to stone. Once we're on dry ground again, I stop. I look up at the sky just as a gigantic gust of wind blows hard on us, making my heart stop.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Yup," Courtney replies casually. "It's loud and how are you not cold?"

My body temperature is not a necessity as of right now and I shake my head. My tank top and shorts are not the issue but I appreciate Courtney trying not to make this moment scarier than it already is. I'm not cold, but I'm trembling a bit.

"Not that," I say. I take a few steps back to face Courtney again. "The wind is speaking to us."

"Um..." Courtney mutters. That probably sounded weird to her because it sounded better in my head. "I never learned to speak wind so what is it saying?"

This was a bad idea. All the blood drains out of my body as a bigger gust of wind hits us again. We stumble and I put myself in front of Courtney. I take a deep breath and feel my heart begin to race. A mischievous grin covers my fear and it's in that grin that I realize that there is a benefit to my father's blood; I can usually tell where the big monsters are lurking.

"She's here," I tell Courtney.

The ground starts to shake. I immediately grab Courtney's arm and start running. I feel a force hit us, sending us in the air. I separate from Courtney and black out.

-o-

I'm back on Asgard. I look around at my surroundings and all I can see is Loki in his cell. I fall on my knees in a sudden panic as I suddenly lose the ability to breathe. Loki crouches down to me, but there is still the magical barrier of his cell separating us.

"You have to help me," I beg. "I can't face Amora alone."

"You can do this, Sigyn," he tells me. "You can save Courtney."

"But what about me?!" I scream. "What about Sigyn?!"

I fall back from a sudden swoop to the chest knocking all the air out of me. I roll on my side, gasping for air. I reach out for Loki and beg for him to take my hand. Loki reaches for me andI know he will never take my hand because of his prison cell, but it makes my heart melt at his effort.

"You can do this, Sigyn," Loki repeats.

My vision blurs and I see the area around Loki disappear into eternal darkness.

* * *

 **Don't worry, that last part will make more sense in the next chapter.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	176. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Nine

**I'm literally sitting in the corner of a coffee shop and took like five minutes to plug in my phone because I couldn't reach the outlet. I'm an embarassment in more ways that one.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Nine

I cough myself awake and see Courtney Brown kneeling beside me in the darkness. My legs are wet and I see a creek where my feet are. I must have been dreaming about that Loki part the moment when I hit the ground and blacked out. I shake my head and see Amora in her illuminating green outfit, ready to fight us.

"Run!" I yell at Courtney as I get back up on my feet.

Courtney runs off and I stare intensely at Amora. I begin walking over to her, to give Courtney more time to run away.

"I'm not leaving you!" Courtney screams at me.

"Go!" I reply, seeing her uncertainty. "I can handle this!"

I obviously can't but Courtney continues running. I look at Amora with confidence even though I want to run away with Courtney. I sure hope I can handle this. Amora smiles at me the closer I get to her. I make my hands into fists, ready to punch her with my magic.

"Hello," Amora greets. "You must be her. How is it possible that you are here?"

"I'm Courtney's aid," I respond. "Loki sent me."

"Loki could not save you himself so he sends you?" Amora asks playfully. "He would sacrifice his own daughter again and again?"

"It's better than what you're doing."

Amora scoffs. "Do you really want to be another pawn in his game?"

"Stop," I order her. "I am no pawn."

Amora approaches me, one step at a time. I don't move. She lights up her hands and holds it out to me in a courteous manner. I look at it with wonder, almost willing to take it.

"Oh, Sigyn..." Amora whispers at me. "You are meant for so much more than this."

 _She's my mother. That's why she will always be my weakness. She will always try to get me to join her and I will always stumble into her trap._

"Get out of my head!" I scream at her as I start yanking at my hair.

I lean against a tree and Amora stands beside me with one of her hips cocked out. She looks at my insanity and grins. She snickers because she's thriving out of it.

"Have you met Apollo yet?" Amora then asks. I nod my head. "He is a lovely boy. Did you tell him who he is to you? His target."

"I tried," I say, gripping my hair tighter. "He didn't believe me. He called me mad and he's right."

"Apollo simply does not understand that he is a weapon. His father is in denial about it as well. Thor knows it all minus the fate. How is Thor from when you come from?"

I look at her and my hands slowly lower from my head. For some reason, she is trying to talk to me. Not like a mother to her daughter, but just two people. It surprises me.

"Fine," I reply. "Why are you talking to me and not chasing Courtney?"

"If you are here then it is clearly evident that I cannot claim Courtney."

I forgot this Amora is the past Amora.

My spirits drop as she uses her magic hand and grips my neck. I use my magic and push her back. I wield my magic in both hands. I don't have time to think, just fire, but my blasts do no damage to Amora. She barely winces and I do. Amora grabs me by the waist and hurls me through a tree. Once I hit the ground, I turn onto my side. My head is throbbing from the blow.

I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't.

Within seconds, Amora hovers over me. She blasts me with her magic and I hold some of mine up to block her. She keeps on pushing and I scream against her strength.

"Help me..." I beg to myself. "Help me..."

I come up with an idea. I hold back Amora with one hand even though I could barely do so with two. I place my other hand on the ground and scream in pain as I feel Amora's magic stabbing my torso wanting to pierce through my skin even though it can't. My hand on the ground actitvates a portal and I fall through, closing it so Amora can't follow.

-o-

I stand of the ground in a new place, completely dizzy. I try to regain my balance as I stumble across. Light hits my face and I hold a tabletop to help my mind settle. Wait, table? I'm supposed to be in the forest with Courtney. I look around and see that I'm in the palace.

Asgard. I'm back in Asgard.

I take a second to get my thoughts straight. Back in the past, Amora said she was after me. Courtney will be fine.

"Sigyn!" I hear a voice exclaim.

I turn around and the light blinds me. My eyes adjust and I see her green dress and black boots running towards me. I scream and blast my magic at Amora. She falls over and I slowly approach her. The closer I get, her hair is turning to black and her dress into armor. I bring my hand up to my mouth in a muffled and staggered gasp.

I didn't shoot my mother. She wasn't here.

I shot Freya.

* * *

 **Because I love you all and am currently typing chapter 200, I will relieve you from my horrid cliffhangers and give you the next chapter.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	177. Sigyn Lokisdottir: A Warrior's Insight

**Considering how much I spent on coffee just to use wifi without getting kicked out, I have no more loose change in my wallet. Actually, I'm surprised I even had money to begin with.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: A Warrior's Insight

"No, no, no..." I mutter, feeling tears in my eyes.

My own mind tricked me into thinking I saw Amora. Again. This time turned out to be Freya and I fired at her. She lies on the ground unconscious, or dead. I seriously hope for the former. I kneel beside her and shake her. She isn't responding. I start crying as I hold her arm.

"Freya, please," I plead softly. "I'm sorry. I thought you were my mother. She's an evil sorceress who plays with my mind and is coming after me at a different time but at the same time. If that makes any sense. God, I already told Apollo some scarring stuff, but I can't bear to tell him I did this."

I begin to check for a pulse, but I'm no doctor so I have no clue where to check or what to look for. Whatever it is, I can't find it.

"I'm in a battle and I can't win," I continue, thinking she'll reply. "I don't know what to do."

I hear a sound come from her. I sigh in relief. Thank god she's alive. If she was dead, Apollo would've _actually_ killed me. She winces in pain and tries to sit up, but I order her to stay on the ground.

"Sigyn," Freya mutters. "What happened?"

"I thought you were my mom and shot you," I say as if it's normal, which in my case, it is. Freya doesn't react. "I thought I killed you. I'm pretty sure you were dead for a moment."

"The battle is still going on. Thor ordered me to search for you since you were not with Her Majesty. Where have you been?"

"That's my problem. I'm having a battle somewhere else and I don't know what to do. I can't fight. I'm using three identities at once and they're all in danger."

Freya tries not to look at me like I'm crazy, but fails. I get it. What I just said makes me sound crazy added with whatever I said about my mother.

"Is Amora here?" I ask Freya, petrified.

Freya shakes her head. Either she's unsure who I'm talking about or she's becoming more scared of me. Possibly both. I get up and Freya pulls me back down. She forces me to look at her.

"Sigyn, if you want to survive, take my advice," she says. "This is something you are weak in, but you need to remain calm. You panic a lot and that must stop. You have shown me that you are capable of being a powerful warrior and sorceress. You need to only prove that to yourself."

I smile and get up. I help Freya up and she seems ready to fight again.

"Take this." Freya hands me a dagger.

I accept the gift in my hands. Freya knows I don't need it, but she gives it to me only so I could return it when this is all over.

"Where's Thor?" I ask, pulling her up to continue fighting. "I'll tell him that I'm alive and well."

-o-

I appear in the ballroom and see Thor fighting some attackers. I help him by blasting them with magic and he does the same but with lightning. When it's just us two, I expect a hug from Thor because I'm here, but he grabs my arm and begins dragging me. I swear, this man is dragging me so hard that my arm will snap off like a twig. I pull my arm back and he looks at me furiously.

"Where were you?" He asks. If I answer this with an incorrect answer, he looks like he will hit me with his hammer. I shrug in response. "Now is not the time to be playing around. You could have been dead."

I snicker. I can't die at the hands of those morons.

"There's no one to play with," I joke. "All of you are busy battling."

I laugh a little for my own benefit and to lighten the mood. Thor gives me a cross look and I stop laughing. I pull my serious face.

"Thor, I would tell you what I'm doing, but it's hard to explain," I tell him. "There is so much chaos and I'm in two places at once trying to pull off three names and Amora is trying to get me to crumble."

Thor softens up. "Sigyn, I will fight your battle."

"You can't," I whisper. "This is my fight."

"Allow me to help you."

I look up into his eyes and it hits me. Thor has always been there to help me. He has always shown up in an attempt to save me and even though he has me, he always wants me to help me. Every moment I'm with him in Asgard has been him trying to get rid of my frown and change it into a smile.

When I begin smiling at him, he is confused as to why.

"That's it..." I mutter to myself. "Thor, I have to go."

I begin to run off but he grabs my arm almost the same way Apollo does.

"Sigyn, do not leave the palace."

It sounds like an order. I nod my head as he lets me out of his grasp. I light up one of my hands and give him a trusting look.

"I promise, I'll stay alive."

He yells my name as I make a portal and jump through. It's not like I can die at the hands of Amora anyways. I'll be fine, especially since I have a plan.

* * *

 **Sigyn, I don't know if I would trust your plan.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	178. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Ten

**For those of you also reading Emily's story, I have a very funny chapter planned. Anyways, it turns out that my coffee shop has a two-hour limit on the wifi which I find rude because I am a valuable customer and would sit there all day. Now I'm at a library.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Ten

I am back in the forest where I left Courtney Brown. The last I saw her, I told her to run. This forest is large and because it's dark, every direction looks the same. Courtney could be anywhere, or worse, Amora could be anywhere. My feet walk through dried leaves and I stop under a tree. I check my surroundings before continuing to walk. I hear a noise above me. I turn around and look up to see something pounce at me.

I get pinned to the ground by Courtney. I slap her and try to get her to realize that it's me and not Amora, but she punches me across the face. I use all my strength to push her off me. Courtney rolls on the ground and that's when I quickly stand. She is well-aware of who I am but she still fights back. Before she gets up, I step on her neck and she can't move.

"Are you going to kill me?" Courtney asks.

"No," I respond bluntly. "Look, if I wanted you dead, I would've killed you before I officially met you."

"Prove it. Prove that you're not my cousin."

"You want proof? I'll show you proof."

Goddammit, this girl is a wreck. She'll have loads of fun being Britney and Sigyn after all this. I leave for ten minutes and this is what I come back to. I order Courtney to stand about ten feet away from me and she follows. I pull out the dagger Freya gave me. I point it right at her heart. Courtney looks me straight in the eye as I whip it at her with no hesitation in my mind. Courtney's green forcefield appears and she relaxes.

"I'm sorry," Courtney says. "Amora - "

"Yeah, don't worry." I pick up my dagger. I figured she was up to Courtney's sudden attack. "Amora's a real manipulative bitch. She's played with my mind before, hated it."

I turn around at the sound of Amora's heels clicking. She laughs at the sight of both of us but I don't show fear. I show courage, determination, strength; and that's simply because I have a plan. I wink at Courtney and mouth at her to use her magic. Courtney's face and hands light up with a flood of green magic. I nod my head, but hear lightning in the sky and order her to stop.

"You fool!" Amora screams at me.

Thor wanted to help and now he is. Amora is about to blast at us, but a lightning bolt shoots down right at our feet. I throw myself in front of Courtney and she screams for the sake my safety. She doesn't know we're the same person just yet, but my forcefield activates and Courtney opens her eyes in absolute shock.

"Don't go with anyone," I tell Courtney. "I'll see you at the bottom."

I vanish.

-o-

I didn't really vanish from Courtney. I simply hid in the trees of the forest. Courtney is confused as to what happened with me and why I just left her alone with Amora. At that point, Courtney learns that even if she manages to escape Amora, her death is still going to happen the way it was written. My death is still going to happen the way it was written: at the hands of Apollo. Those words swell my heart and stuff my throat.

"Amora!"

I would recognize that booming voice any year. Thor marches out of the trees and my mother seems happy to see him. Courtney on the other hand seems surprised.

"Amora," Thor tells her. "Stop this. You cannot win."

"I can," Amora states. "I will. You cannot tell me Loki is making you do his dirty work as well." Thor says he insisted on the task. "How sweet. Loki cannot get the girl himself, so he sends two henchmen to do his deeds."

"Two?" Thor questions as Courtney runs off.

"Now look!" Amora screams at Thor. "You scared her!"

"You have been scaring her ever since she was born!"

"She is not afraid of me. She fears what you brought into the world."

Thor steps down and I can see the pain in his eyes. My eyes are scared and so are his, but for completely different reasons. I rub mine as I watch the two of them catch up to Courtney and try to convince her to go with them. I watch Courtney's eyes. C'mon Courtney, remember what I _just_ told you. Courtney begins sprinting to the nearby cliff and I feel myself smiling. As she jumps off, Thor and Amora scream and I cast a portal for her to fall through.

Once Courtney's gone, Amora vanishes, leaving Thor alone in the forest. I climb down the tree I was hiding in. He has his back facing me. His cape floats in small breeze as he drops his hammer and stands at the edge of the cliff. I slowly approach him, taking slow breaths.

"I apologize, Brother..." Thor whispers to himself even though I know he means to talk to my father. "It is all my fault."

"It's actually mine," I accidentally say aloud.

Thor turns around and summons his hammer. He holds it out to me, thinking I'm Amora, but then lowers it in confusion because I only look like Amora.

"It cannot be..." He mutters, finally knowing who I am.

"It is," I state. "I am Sigyn Lokisdottir. I am from the future sent here to help my past. It's confusing, I know but just hear me out. I wasn't ready to go with you at the time. Well, when I do go with you, I wouldn't say I was ready by then either. Thor, you will find me eventually. Don't stop looking."

I bet my present Thor doesn't remember this moment except for the fact that he does find me. I give him a warm smile before making a portal and heading back to Asgard.

* * *

 **That ending made me feel warm.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	179. Sigyn Lokisdottir: A Permanent Scar

**Guys, guess what...I'll be giving you three chapters today!**

 **I'm just going to out a warning out there for this chapter.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: A Permanent Scar

My portal opens and I'm falling again. Below is a battle scene and I try to use my magic to save myself but I have no clue what to do. I land on the ground but nobody seems to notice me until I begin blasting at them. I turn around and see something being thrown in my way. I try and use my magic to deflect it but it isn't working. At the last second, I try to jump to the side and scream. My magic explodes around me and suddenly all the attackers are gone.

Everywhere is silent.

I hold my side and look up from the ground. Beside me, I see the one weapon that can kill me, Apollo's ax.

I scurry off to the side, away from that ax but stop when I hear a groan. I turn my shoulder and see the wielder of the ax himself. He coughs and sits up, his expression drops when he sees me.

"Sigyn..." He mutters, coming closer to me. "I had no idea you were here."

"That makes two of us," I say.

"You cannot disappear and reappear during a battle," Apollo says, pulling me up. "If you do, you will get yourself killed."

I scoff. "Yeah, no shit."

Apollo's eyes veer over to his ax on the ground and where I was lying on the ground. He then realizes what happened and almost breaks down.

"I had no idea you were here," he repeats.

I did a bad thing by bringing it up. I believe a part of him thought that my telling of him being the only weapon that can kill me was a nightmare. I wish it was too.

"I still do not believe you," Apollo says.

"Just because you don't believe me doesn't mean it's a lie," I reply. "God, Apollo, I know I'm a pathological liar, but I am literally swearing on my life that what I'm saying is the truth."

Apollo takes a breath and shakes his head. He looks to the ground before back at me again.

"What am I supposed to do, Sigyn?" He asks. "Just believe that I'm supposed to kill my only cousin?"

"Yes!" I exclaim. "That's all I'm asking."

His reaction doesn't change. I take a step closer to him but he takes one back. I freeze. I run a hand through my hair.

"How can it be?" Apollo asks. "Sigyn, it makes no sense."

I tear up. "Nothing about me makes sense, Apollo."

Apollo doesn't say anything. He looks at me furiously, with a little pity mixed in there. He picks up his ax and heads out. Apollo looks at me one more time before leaving. I sigh and go my own way.

-o-

On the way to my room, I see a bunch of guards discussing the attack and maids cleaning up, which leads me to believe that the palace is safe again. I open my bedroom door and close it shut behind me. I just want to climb into my bed and sleep. Maybe for a week this time.

I pull open my bedsheets and fall right in. I get into a comfortable position and catch glimpse of my hand. I lift my head and see that my hand is red.

Am I bleeding?

I look at my sheets and see them steeped with blood. I get up from my bed and run to my vanity set. I look and see a huge red spot on the side of my tank top, spreading down to my shorts. I peel off my top and look at the giant cut on the side of my torso that goes from where my elbow would be to my lower back.

I gag, but that isn't going to stop the bleeding.

I light up my hand that isn't covered in blood and use my magic to heal it, but it isn't working. I know this cut came from my accidental collision with Apollo's ax so it isn't going to be healed by my magic. This will definitely leave a scar.

I temporarily use my shirt as a gauze as I search for something else. I run over to my closet, adding to the trail of blood that's now all over my room. I rummage through all the things in my closet, throwing things over my shoulder, but nothing.

I pull out some linens and wrap them around my torso like bandages. I use barrettes on my vanity as clips to secure the ends in place. I settle down, thinking I have this under control, but the gash won't stop bleeding. I can still feel all my blood running out of my body.

I panic. I could die from this because Apollo (unintentionally) did it. It won't be his fault but mine because I was in his line of fire.

I get up and run out of my room, looking like a high-class mummy wrapped in Asgardian linens instead of old, mucky medical bandages. I run down the stairs and try to remember where the infirmary is from that tour I wasn't paying attention to. I spin around, suddenly getting dizzy from all the blood loss and motion.

My blood is probably all over the palace. I know it's in my room, my bed, the clothes I wearing, and now these sheets.

It's a shock that I'm still standing, even though every step I take feels like a boulder is being place on my shoulders. I stop at a table and see Apollo approaching me in a run.

"What happened?!" He exclaims.

It hurts to shrug.

All I remember is Apollo swooping me up into his arms and being carried in a rush.

* * *

 **This was one of those sleep-deprived chapters where I came up with the idea at such an ungodly hour.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	180. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Eleven

**Update 2/3 of the day!**

 **Sadly, this is the last we will see of Courtney Brown in this story arc. Honestly, she was more fun to write the second time around.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Flashback Part Eleven

I'm in a sweater and jeans and everything around me is white. I feel my side where my gash was and it feels tender, but I dare not look at the scar it left. Am I dead? I think I am. Wait, if I am, how the hell did I end up here and not down there. I look around strangely until I see Courtney Brown appear out of nowhere.

Okay good, I'm not dead. I think we're both just having a linked dream.

Oh my god, what happened to Courtney last? Right, it was the forest. I told her to jump off a cliff and I made her a portal to take her somewhere else.

I approach Courtney who lies on the ground unconscious. I kneel down beside her and wave my magic around to change her hair from black to its golden blonde. I know she always preferred it that way. Just as she stirs awake, I back away. I watch as she looks around the heaven-like area we're in confusion, but she sees me and calms down.

"I'm not dead," Courtney states as if she knows that for a fact. "Where the hell am I?"

"You jumped through a portal," I respond. "Your body is in a new place. Your mind, however, is here. You're dreaming."

"Okay...what happens now?"

"I'm sorry I have to say this, but I've helped you all I can. I can't come to you again."

Courtney looks as if I've shattered her. I felt bad saying that, but there's nothing more I can do for her. I saved her from Amora, yes, but I can't keep on babysitting her.

"So that's it?" Courtney asks. Oh god, I hope she doesn't cry. "That's all I get? I'm abandoned in some unknown place and expected to fend for myself?"

"I'm sorry, I truly am." I place a hand on her shoulder. "My time as Loki's aid is over."

Courtney looks away. I try not to cry myself, but it's not everyday you get to see your past self as a different person.

"Hey," I say getting Courtney's attention again. "You're in a new place. I'm going to teach you how to guarantee your survival." Courtney listens. "Don't create a new name. Erase everything about you. The era of Courtney Brown started and shall remain in Spain. Adding to that, don't get into any trouble with the law. Police are so irritating, actually, people in general are irritating. Do yourself a favor and don't interact too much. Sure, it will strain on your mental health but look at how I turned out; I turned out fine - minus the emotional instability."

Courtney didn't catch my joke, but when she's in my shoes at this exact moment, she'll understand that she will become this emotionally unstable mess and love it.

"Did you get arrested?" Courtney asks randomly.

I shrug. "Something like that. Look, before we go off topic, do you remember that dream you had as Crystal? That dream with Loki?" Courtney nods. "Perfect. Loki told you to follow a man who seemed as if he popped out of a fairytale. That, my darling, is a hundred percent true. Your family does exist. I know them. That man will keep you safe from Amora."

"Is this man related to me?" She asks. I nod. "What about the cousin who can stab me?"

"He - he isn't a problem. If you ever find that man from the forest, trust him, go with him. You probably won't listen to me, but he will change your life."

"Let me guess the next step," Courtney says. "No magic."

"Exactly." I smile brightly. "Magic is how Amora will find you. Nothing is worse than being all alone and Amora appearing."

"It's not like I know any spells."

"That's a the spirit." I lightly slap her arm.

Courtney looks up at me with a full heart and a smile. I return with the same.

"I should be waking up soon," Courtney says to me.

"Yeah, same," I respond with a hint of melancholy. "You better take care of yourself."

"When haven't I?" She jokes.

I smile and that's when Courtney surprisingly hugs me. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight.

"Thank you, Britney Braun," she says. I almost forgot she knew me by that name. "I can't think of a way I can repay you."

"You could..." I hesitate. What can I get as payment because I really want something out of this. "Name your kid after me."

"You better be joking."

"Or find me. Or do both." One day she'll get it. "Do whatever you want. I should rephrase that: do whatever you want as long as you follow my rules."

"It'll be as if you never left."

"I never did."

I give Courtney one last smile and wave. Tears of joy form in my eyes as Courtney turns around and fades away from me. I wipe my eyes and sit down.

That's all I needed. I hated my past and even Courtney Brown, but without her, I would have never become Britney Braun or discovered Sigyn Lokisdottir.

That's when I start thinking of how the hell I'm going to get back. I try and focus, but get distracted by loud, echoing voices.

 _"I think she is waking up!"_

 _"Oh thank god she is alive!"_

 _"I thought she was dead!"_

I begin panicking. Who's talking? Where are they? Where am I? My hands start lighting up and I have no idea what to do. I spin around but the voices keep coming back.

 _"No!"_

 _"We are losing her again!"_

 _"Do something!"_

 _"Come on, Sigyn!"_

I cover my ears to block out their voices, but they only get louder. They keep on chanting my name and I can't take it, so I just scream.

* * *

 **Before any of you hunt me down, remember that you will get the next chapter in a few moments.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	181. Sigyn Lokisdottir: She is Alive

**Last update before I go work on Emily's story.**

 **Note: I don't know anything about medicine and I was typing this when I had no internet.**

 **Warning: If you get nauseous about blood and gore, then skim through or just skip the second part.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: She is Alive

I am gasping for air. I throw my arms in the air frantically, trying to breathe.

 _"Sigyn! Sigyn, calm down!"_

I can't. I'm never able to calm down.

 _"Sigyn, just listen to my voice. Relax."_

I pause and listen to the voice. I don't know who it is, but I stop and listen.

My eyes adjust and I can finally see. I'm lying in a bed surrounded by tables filled with medical supplies. The room is brightly lit, stinging my eyes. I see a nurse and she pulls a curtain close, dimming the lights. I feel a sheet on top of me and trace it with my fingers.

"You gave us quite a scare," the nurse says. "The prince was pacing back and forth for hours as we were helping you."

 _Hours_. I've been here for hours. Apollo was here for hours.

I try to sit up but end up holding my side in pain as it starts pulsing. I immediately remember Apollo's ax and all the blood I lost. I remember my own blood on my hands and my clothes. I remember the trail of blood I left. I remember Apollo's face as he picked me up.

I lie back down and pull my sheet up to my nose and begin to tear up. I put a hand to my sweat-filled forehead. I feel cold, but I'm sweating.

"Be careful, or you will burst your stitches," the nurse says.

I reach down towards my bandages and feel the stitches underneath. They hurt when I touch them and they go all the way down my side. Oh god, that's definitely going to leave a permanent scar. I slowly move my hand away.

"Apollo's not here, is he?" I ask, wincing a little.

"He left about thirty minutes ago by order of his parents," the nurse says. "You should have seen him when he brought you in. He was in an absolute frenzy."

I scoff, which kind of hurts. "And he tells me to calm down."

"Sigyn, you do not understand. Your life was almost gone. How did this happen?"

I blink a few times. I can't just tell her that the beloved Prince did this. I take a breath and put a hand back on my forehead.

"It happened during the attack," I tell her. That's not a lie. "One of the attackers threw their weapon and I didn't block it." That's not really a lie.

The nurse nods. "Well, you lost a lot of blood. It is a miracle you are still alive."

I agree.

-o-

I lie in this hospital bed for another couple of hours. In that time, I have been looking out the window and watching the sun rise and set. I also played with a bunch of medical tools lying nearby that I really shouldn't be toying with. I just pictured all of those sharp devices being used in some way on my body and it causes me to shiver.

I force myself to sit up, but do so slowly. I lower my bed sheet and see that my entire chest is wrapped in bandages, just tight enough so my wound can breathe. Even my boobs are being compressed against their own will. I find the edge of my bandage and begin peeling away.

Should I be doing this? No. Do I want to do this? No. Will those two answers stop me? No.

I just want to see what's underneath.

I peel back the final layer of bandage and see two parts of my raw flesh being held together by layers upon layers of golden string sewn as stitches. The wound is clean for the most part, but remnants of blood remain. As I breathe, I watch my skin resists its restraints, but the string is too strong.

This is the moment where people would toughen up and say, 'I've seen worse', but not me. This is the worst I've seen to date. It's this giant gash taking up a third of my body. I could try and force myself to forget the memories, like I did with Courtney Brown, but this scar will always be there to remind me that I was close to death.

I want to forget this. I want to forget the moment I almost died.

-o-

"Your stitches will heal," the nurse says, gently tracing them with her hand. "It will take some time. I suggest you stay here for a while to rest."

She exits, leaving me alone. I cross my arms over my now-smaller boobs.

Stay here while my cousin thinks I died in his arms? Stay here while Thor and Jane lose their minds? Stay here while Loki probably thinks I perished? Yeah, right. I'm pretty sure that if I combine all the hours I've spent on Asgard in a bed, it would equal up to at least a week.

I get up from my hospital and stumble a bit once my feet hit the ground. I get dizzy from a sudden nausea, but I won't let that stop me. I use my magic to give myself some comfortable Midgardian clothes and I peek my head out of my curtain. Nobody is paying attention so I casually walk out. I would run, but I don't think that would do good for my wound.

I open a door and walk around the silent palace. I head down a stairwell and approach the guards in front of the prisons and they give me a small bow with their heads. I'm surprised of their sudden polite gesture, but they open the door for me.

"Tell Thor that I'm here," I tell one of the guards. I don't need Thor worrying on why I'm not in the infirmary.

"I shall," the guard responds, leaving me as I enter the prisons.

Once the doors close behind me, the echo causes all the prisoners to turn their heads. Their reactions are different this time around, but their whispers are still lingering. The first time this happened, they were surprised that I existed. I bet that was because Loki would lose his mind over me and the other prisoners would listen in or had no choice but to listen. Now, there is a new kind of surprise in their eyes.

As I walk down the prison halls this time around, their eyes never leave me. They don't look at me like I'm their target, they see me as a role model. I look back at them and smile. It must take serious blood, sweat, and tears to survive a blow from Apollo Foster.

I look at all of them and smile a little as they show their respect. I turn around and continue walking to Loki. I try to wipe the smile from my face, but how can I when they're continuously chanting for me in the background.

"She is alive! She is alive!"

I never thought a cheer from Asgard's villains would make me so happy, but you learn something new everyday.

* * *

 **Oh my precious baby.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	182. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Connecting The Pieces

**Today, I will provide two updates because I might not be able to update tomorrow.**

 **I promise that the Loki hug will be coming soon. It will be at a more momentous occasion.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Connecting The Pieces

"Oh my god..." I mutter once I approach Loki. "Were you crying for me?"

Loki gives me a glare with his reddened eyes and puffy cheeks. I think he's the type who will deny any emotion that isn't hate or anger, but look at him, he's crying. I smile brightly at him.

"Everyone shed a tear for you, Sigyn," Loki responded. "Except Apollo but the only reason for that was because he was still trying to believe what happened."

I nod. Apollo probably doesn't know that it was his ax combined with my carelessness and fear that caused this scar. He didn't purposely throw it at me because he didn't know I was there. It wasn't his fault, it was mine.

"How is your wound?" Loki asks.

"Still healing," I reply. I use a finger to trace and show him how big it is. "I'm going to need a spell for bikini season just to cover the scar up."

I smirk but Loki doesn't, even though his face twitches like it wants to. Either he doesn't understand what I'm talking about, or he doesn't approve of me parading around in two small pieces of skimpy fabric.

"Sigyn, you need to take this more serious," Loki says. "You almost died."

"Key word: almost," I reply. I decide to change the topic. "I had my final encounter with Courtney while unconscious."

"Did you tell her who you were?"

I shake my head. Loki doesn't seem surprised. In fact, he smiles which gets me to do the same in return.

"You were right," I say. "Courtney already found out too much. Some things she's going to have to find out on her own. It'll be good for her, even if it makes her a little crazy."

I laugh a little, despite the fact that it's myself and my stitches could burst open. I partially lift up my tee and show him the bandages. His mouth is agape and his eyes widen. If that's his reaction for the bandages, he'll probably pass out if he sees what's underneath, which he won't.

"Apollo got a pretty good hit, even if I wasn't his initial target," I say, lowering my shirt.

"For someone who wants to avoid the topic, you are doing a pretty bad job at it," Loki says.

I sigh and shrug. "Courtney got to forget everything about Britney in Spain and I can't forget this because it's always going to be there."

I notice Loki looking off. He takes a step closer to me from inside his cell. I look up and he grins a little which is starting to scare me.

"Midgardian minds have a tendency to choose to forget," Loki says, avoiding my eyes. "Your scar represents that sometimes you cannot forget everything."

I turn around and see Thor, Jane, and Apollo approaching. I swallow. This will not be good for any of us. Thor gives his brother a nod as Jane gives a soft greeting. Apollo remains speechless as he looks down at his shoes. Jane then embraces me gently and Thor gives me a sad smile and rub on the shoulder. Apollo still doesn't look at me or Loki.

"Sigyn, you were not allowed to leave the infirmary," Thor tells me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I got bored," I reply. "All I played with were some needles and bandages."

There is silence except when Thor clears his throat. Jane has her hand on the crook of my elbow and Apollo still hasn't looked at me. Loki gives a small clap of his hands.

"Let us get down to business, shall we?" Loki asks. "Since we are all here, let us get something straight. Sigyn told Apollo something that she should not have mentioned and ever since Apollo brought her to the infirmary, he has been angsty about it. Tell your parents, Apollo."

Apollo weakly looks up at Loki. My father nods his head.

"Sigyn brought me with her on one of her deeds for Loki," Apollo begins to explain. "She used magic to visit her younger self and told her about her fate. As it seems, her mother is a sorceress and wants Sigyn dead. Although Sigyn cannot die. There is one weapon in all the realms that can kill her and it is me. Amora had the weapon - myself - for a while, but lost it."

Apollo looks at his parents. Thor looks shattered and Jane actually is. She looks up at her husband and begins to tear up. Apollo notices his parents reactions and is confused.

"Wait," Apollo says. "What Sigyn said is true?"

His parents don't respond. Thor holds Jane close to him.

"Loki," Thor says. "Is fate really involved?"

"You demand _him_ for the truth?" Apollo asks, for obvious reasons. Jane scolds him.

Loki laughs, not offended at all. "Apollo has a point and I am sorry, my brother, but it is the truth. Sigyn can only die at the hands of Apollo."

Apollo turns around and stands near his parents. I veer closer to Loki. Apollo still hasn't looked at me ever since he walked in.

"None of this makes sense," Apollo says. "When did Amora have me? Sigyn mentioned Amora kidnapped me. When did that happen?"

I clear my throat and for the first time, Apollo looks at me. His eyes go to where my bandages are before my eyes. I finally realize why he was so frantic in the infirmary: he slowly realized that I was telling the truth about my fate when I was dying in his arms and demanded that the doctors and nurses save me. This is going to hurt way more than the wound.

"Apollo," I mutter. "Where were you born?"

"Asgard...?" Apollo replies, suddenly unsure.

He looks at his parents for verification and they shake their heads. Apollo looks away and bites down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming. I feel my heart getting heavier as the tension in their family builds and builds. Nothing is sadder than hearing something that you thought was the truth for the longest time, turn out to be just another lie.

I look at Loki for help in this.

"Sigyn, open your hands and activate your magic," Loki demands. I do as he says and my hands turn green. "Make a projection."

"What are we doing?" I question.

"Tell the story of your fates." Loki points his magic at mine. "It all starts at your births."

* * *

 **All my babies are distressed.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	183. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Our Births

**I actually have Apollo's birth story written, but don't read it because it's trash. If you have read it, then I'm sorry. This is basically a summary of that story and how it connects with Sigyn's origin.**

 **NOTE: this is written in third-person just so it would be easier to understand.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Our Births

Years ago, Loki heard a prophesy. He was told that if him and The Enchantress were to have a child, (s)he would have the most power in all the realms - even more than the two of them combined with every other sorcerer and sorceress. With that in mind, Loki and Amora decided to have a child, only to kill it after and split the power equally between the two of them. (Although realistically speaking, they both would eventually betray each other and fight for ultimate power).

Months after, they had a daughter and named her Sigyn Lokisdottir.

The moment came when they were going to kill her. Amora attacked first, unleashing her magic at the child. To her surprise, a layer of sparkling green magic surrounded Sigyn, protecting her. Amora tried again, but only got the same results. She yelled at Loki to try and he did, only to get the same protective magic.

Amora left to figure out what was happening. Later, she learned from a different prophesy that Sigyn had her own fate and returned to tell Loki the news. Sigyn was immortal, except there was only one weapon that can kill her. As time passed, the two of them learned more about the special weapon; it originated from Asgard and belonged to Thor, but will exist after an exchange of vows.

Loki realized what the prophesy meant: the only weapon that could kill Sigyn would be the child of Thor who was not yet conceived.

About a month after, Thor and Jane got married on Asgard. The wedding was one of the biggest celebrations of all the realms to date. It got Loki and Amora's attention, for on that night, the heir to Asgard would be conceived. Short after, Amora kidnapped Jane, leaving a magical duplicate behind so nobody would know.

Amora hid Jane in a secluded area called 'Magic Runs', where she remained unconscious while the duplicate lived her normal life. Their heart and minds were connected and the magical duplicate was unaware of being a fraud, meaning that after everything, the real Jane would keep the memories of the duplicate and feel as if she experienced them herself. So far, everything was winning to Loki and Amora's favor.

Nine months later, when the real Jane went into labor, the contractions affected the magical duplicate, making everyone suspicious. In that moment, everyone knew of the magical duplicate. The real Jane awoke on Magic Runs without any knowledge of where she was or the baby she was carrying. Therefore, she delivered the baby she just found about in absolute fear.

Jane named her son Apollo Foster and was only allowed to see him an hour a day just to nurse him. After that, Amora would take the boy for her own intentions.

Everyday, she would take Apollo to where Sigyn was kept. Amora would use her magic to create a realistic simulation. She would make one of Sigyn and then another of a random warrior. The two would attempt to fight to the deaths, but Sigyn's forcefield would appear to save her. Then, Amora made a simulation of Sigyn to fight Apollo. In the end, he managed to kill her with no problem.

Amora grinned just in time for Loki to show up. Loki reminded her that Thor was preparing an army and was coming to save his wife and child. Amora already knew that and said that Thor's army was welcome to attack since she would eventually concede. Loki asked why and Amora said that even if she kept Apollo, he wouldn't be able to kill Sigyn because they're both still infants.

Amora vanished, leaving Loki alone with the two babies. He looked at Sigyn and no longer saw her power; he looked at Apollo and no longer saw a weapon. He saw two precious and innocent babies - two cousins. One was his daughter and the other his nephew. Loki instantly got reminded of how Odin saved him when he was an infant and raised him as his own (despite later events). Loki made a sacrifice. He picked up his child and took her to Midgard, where he abandoned her in the middle of nowhere for her own safety and protection. He placed a spell on the child so nobody would be able to find her. He believed that Sigyn deserved the chance at a life, just like him. Amora got enraged when she found out what Loki did.

After Thor's army arrived and saved Jane and Apollo, Loki informed Thor about Sigyn, but didn't mention fate (though the King of Asgard knew Amora took him Apollo to be a weapon). Thor promised to look for Sigyn and keep her safe. Loki accepted Thor's offer, even though he knew Amora would be on the chase for Sigyn as well.

From that moment on, Apollo continued his life being raised on Midgard, remaining unaware of the truth of his birth. Sigyn lived a life of horror and secrets, slowly learning them along the way. Both children eventually met as cousins with only Sigyn knowing the truth and keeping it to herself.

Now they both know.

* * *

 **I thought this chapter would be harder to type, but I ain't mad about it.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	184. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Keeping Secrets

**I have a few hours to kill before a family thing so I moved from a coffee shop to a McDonalds where my sister is eating most of the fries we promised to share.**

 **Copyright: See How They Run**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Keeping Secrets

I was born only to be killed. Apollo was kidnapped after his conception for the task of killing me. Jane had to deliver a baby she didn't know about in fear because of me.

That was it. Every question I've ever asked or wondered about myself just got answered. Never before have I felt so many secrets tumble out of me, and never have I imagined it would feel so good. I start shivering, but nothing can warm me up.

My hands turn back to normal and I immediately wipe my eyes. That was all too much for me. I take a glance at Loki who is solemn. He looks at me and gives me a nod for my magic. I step back and wait for the Thor, Jane or Apollo to say something, anything, but they're all silent. They look as if they will shatter into pieces if you were to touch them. Jane is weeping on Thor, Thor is speechless, and Apollo turns around and leans against a wall to hold himself up. Apollo looks like he's going to breakdown. He looks at his parents for some kind of support, some kind of rescue from this horrible feeling, but they can't provide any.

"Wait," Apollo says, slowly approaching me. "You told your past self about your fate, about the cousin who can kill you. You were twelve-years-old when you first knew."

I nod. I'd give anything to be lying, but I can't make up another story now. Apollo looks up at me and I see rage in his eyes instead of a pending sadness. I'm not going to like what he's going to say next.

"You knew!" Apollo screams. "You knew for four years! Of all the time you lived with me and was well-aware that I was your cousin, you knew! You knew and you never told me!"

Apollo expects me to lash back, to fight him. We're on Asgard and he's a warrior, isn't he? Doesn't the giant scar on my body prove that? I could argue with him. I could fight him. But what good would that do?

"How much of that did you know?" Apollo asks his parents. "Tell me!"

"I knew Sigyn was destined to be the most powerful," Thor responds calmly, in hopes it would simmer Apollo down. "I knew you were taken as an infant because Amora wanted you as a weapon. I had no idea it was written in stone."

Apollo looks at him mom sincerely. Jane only brings a hand to her mouth as she continues to sob.

"You said so yourself, we're cousins," I calmly tell Apollo. "Protecting you became my job, so I'm not going to apologize for not telling you the truth sooner because I didn't want to be in this situation. You can yell at me all you want but I'm not sorry."

"You had no right to keep that from me!" He exclaims to me.

"I had _every_ right!"

Apollo has nothing to say after that. He storms off. Apollo and I may not share blood, but he is my family and like he told me, we're bonded for life. The sad part is that we have never been so alike until this moment and in the worst way possible.

He is changed. Broken.

It's the one thing I hoped we would never have in common.

"Loki," Thor says with all seriousness. "Why would you allow me to save your daughter if you knew my son would kill her? Why would you send her back and put her in more danger?"

"All I wanted was for Sigyn to be safe," Loki replies. "I knew your family would be the best protectors. Would you look for her if you knew?"

Thor doesn't answer because he obviously wouldn't. If I were in his shoes, I wouldn't save me either.

"Exactly," Loki states. "Besides, Sigyn was not supposed to tell Apollo."

"Don't put the blame on me!" I yell at him. "You wanted me to tell someone!"

Loki rolls his eyes, not wanting to have this conversation with me again. I cross my arms and feel Jane put her hand on my shoulder. I look at her and can't get mad at her and her teary eyes.

"Sigyn," Jane mutters. "You could've told us when you moved in."

I shake my head. "I couldn't. I was scared."

I couldn't tell them that their son was one of the reasons I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. I couldn't tell them their son would kill me and be deemed a murderer. I couldn't tell them that the dear Prince of Asgard would kill his only cousin.

"Ahh!" I scream just loud enough for everyone to hear. It echoes in the prisons and silences everyone. "I hate secrets!"

* * *

 **My poor babies...**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	185. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Up, Up, and Away

**GUYS I FINALLY HAVE INTERNET AT HOME!**

 **Yes, Apollo was kind of an ass for getting mad at Sigyn, but you can't really blame him. It was just his immediate reaction - he needed time to think it over.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Up, Up, and Away

It's been two days since Apollo learned the truth about my fate. It's also been two days since I last spoke to him.

Apollo can't look at me the same now knowing that he is destined to kill me, especially since he almost did (unintentionally).

I've been hiding in the great tree in the dining room for about three hours to avoid practically everyone. Anyone in the palace will ask any of the two questions: how's your wound healing and how's Apollo. Both of which, I do not want to answer because one is fine and the other isn't. (You can easily guess which).

Ever since my fall into the river, Thor put a 'no climbing' for the tree. That told me there wasn't one before although he thought it was greatly implied. I don't think anyone has ever climbed it before. Putting the rule only made me want to climb it even more, so I did and went to the top. The view of Asgard is way nicer from here.

If Apollo only didn't tell me all that loving cousin crap, he wouldn't have had a breakdown and I wouldn't be up in this tree. Why did he start liking me? Why did he start caring about me? Why did I start feeling the same about him?

I slap a tree branch and a few leaves fall off. I cross my arms and furrow my brows.

I hate this. All of it. _Every single goddamn part of it._

Why can't we just go back to not giving any shits about it each other? I bet that would make killing me a whole lot easier.

Unless this is what Amora intended all along. Maybe that's the real reason why she didn't have us fight as young infants or even when we could walk. She wanted me to become so damaged and have Apollo get attached to me so that it would destroy him more when he's actually holding my dead corpse. Call me crazy for having those thoughts in the first place, but you got to admit, two emotionally damaged teenagers is something Amora would thrive over.

Loki was right, I should've kept my mouth shut.

I hate myself for causing all this. I hate myself for having a prophesy and starting this all. I hate - nevermind. I'm just tired of all of this.

"Sigyn!" I hear someone from below exclaim. "Climb down this instance, young lady!"

Her scream almost caused me to fall down instead of climb. I could easily use a spell to get to the bottom of the tree, but I take my time getting there branch after branch to avoid whoever yelled for me for a longer amount of time. Once I reach the ground, I brush myself off and see Frigga standing as poised as ever.

"What part of 'no climbing' did you fail to comprehend?" She asks me.

"The 'no' part," I reply.

Frigga gives me a stern look that turns into a soft smile.

"How are you, my dear?" She asks.

"I'm fine," I reply. That seems to be my answer every time that's asked even though I'm clearly not a hundred percent of the time.

"Life seems to not be in your favor, does it?"

"It never is. And just when I think it is, something bad happens."

Frigga puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Fate is something you cannot escape," Frigga tells me.

"You can't run away from yourself," I tell her my mantra, even though she doesn't fully get it. "I have been trying to and I need to try again."

"That is the one part about fate that is interesting," Frigga says, getting my attention. "It has not been determined _when_ it must happened. It could be years from now, centuries. Give yourself some time to run away from it. Give yourself time to live a life."

Certain fates have a time limit? Considering the fact that it was never specified when Apollo will kill me, that gives me all the time in the world to run. For the first time in a while, I've felt joy inside of me. I look up at Frigga with the brightest smile as I reach and hug her.

"Oh, dear," she says, holding my back. "You will tear your stitches."

I settle down. "I really needed that."

"No. What you really need is your cousin."

I sigh. "I can't just tell him that he can kill me when I ask him to."

"I never said you have to use those exact words. Just talk to him. I already did and he has been looking for you."

I run out of the dining room and suddenly find myself in the dark. I stop and turn around to see a portal close behind me.

-o-

Great. Just great.

Frigga tricked me into exiting my safe nest in the tree to talk with Apollo. Now she's dropped me in some realm that's dark and covered with snow. The snow goes up to my knees and the harsh winds blows in my face. Tiny ice shards stab any showing skin and I find myself crossing my arms for protection instead of frustration. I take a few steps in the snow and my feet sink right in.

I trudge across the snow. I have no idea where I am. After my next step, I hear something in the snow underneath. I step back defensively and hold out my magic to fight. Apollo bursts out of the snow, shivering beyond belief. I lower my magic and help him up.

"Loki threw me here," Apollo tells me.

"Not my fault," I reply. "Frigga brought me here."

Those are the first words we said to each other in days.

"Where are we?" I ask him.

Apollo rubs his arms to warm himself up. I blow on my hands but that does nothing.

"I do not know," Apollo replies. He looks at me. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **Bonding 101: drop your kids in the middle of nowhere**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	186. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Bonded For Life

**200,000 words for a story is a big success for me so let's celebrate. And what better way to do so than with this lovely chapter.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Bonded For Life

Oh great. Here's the talk. I know I wanted to talk to him earlier, but now I'm skeptical on having this conversation.

"Can we start with something light?" I ask. "Then once we get comfortable, we can talk about the dark things."

Apollo nods. He suddenly looks down at the snow and kicks his foot around, trying to think of something lighthearted to ask.

"There has been something else on my mind," Apollo says.

"What?" I question.

He snickers a little before meeting my eyes. "Why does a lady like you like to eat pop-tarts?"

I raise an eyebrow. "A lady like me? Do elaborate."

"You obsess over rings, you are a cheerleader on Midgard, you are romantically involved with Xavier who is your basic white boy - do not tell him I said that - you sometimes show how much class you have, you look like the type who would eat salads and drink smoothies for every meal - I just fail to understand why you ever found an interest in pop-tarts for comfort food."

I grin and like his father, he likes seeing my smile in the sad times. This is what I was looking for when I asked for a comfortable topic.

"Apollo," I reply. "I grew up in an orphanage for a vast portion of my life. We couldn't afford to buy high-class organic food. We had to salvage through processed crap. Although, pop-tarts were my joy."

Apollo nods, probably thinking about how sad that first part actually is. I lick my lips just thinking about pop-tarts as I think of something to ask him that falls under the same topic.

"Now I'm going to ask you something about pop-tarts," I say. Apollo waits in a bit of excitement for my question. "Do you have a crush of Freya?"

Apollo stares at me in shock and blinks a few times. He lightly kicks some snow at me and smiles a little.

"What does Freya have to do with pop-tarts?" Apollo asks, holding back a laugh.

"I told you that you look at her the same way you look at pop-tarts, with a fiery passion," I reply. Apollo doesn't say anything because he knows it's damn true. "Come on, you can tell me how you feel about her. I told you my truths and you called my boyfriend a basic white boy, so now it's your turn."

Apollo sighs because I have a point. He runs a hand over his snowy beard before looking at me with a smirk.

"This does not leave us," Apollo states. "I do have feelings for her."

I gasp sarcastically. " _You do?_ I had _no_ idea."

"Stop," he says playfully. "Do not tell her or anyone."

"I'm pretty sure everyone in Asgard knows. Well, maybe not her, but don't let that stop you."

I laugh a little and so does he. When we stop, that's when the wind picks up our conversation.

"How is your wound?" He asks me.

"Healing," I reply, gently putting a hand on my bandages. "How are you doing?"

Apollo sighs again and shakes his head. I look down at the snow.

"This is hard." He chokes on the tears he doesn't want to cry in front of me. "This is frightening. I do not understand why our lives have to be like this, but I finally know why you kept it to yourself for so long. I apologize for all my yelling. I was just mad that you kept something about me _from_ me when it should have been relieving for you to finally let it all off your shoulders. If I was in your place, I would have done the same."

I smile a little.

"Have I ever told you what I've been afraid of?" I question.

"Not that I remember."

"You." I take a breath. "I have always been afraid of the one cousin who can kill me. God, it's been haunting me for as long as I can remember. Then I found out that you were my cousin and I kind of relaxed, minus the nightmares of you choking me to death. Maybe that was because you were a familiar face. And then - "

"We came to Asgard," he cuts me off. I nod. "And you watched me spar with my ax."

I nod, this time slower. Now he knows the reasons for some of my episodes. Apollo and I avoid looking at each other for a bit as the snow pours harder on us. Apollo looks at my wound again.

"And then I did that," he mutters.

"You didn't mean to," I try to comfort him. "I survived. Hell, that's an accomplishment. I'll find a way to tell fate to kiss my ass."

He smiles weakly. "You know, when I first met you, you were fine at first, but then you became a bitch."

I laugh louder than expected, holding my side in case it suddenly bursts open. He reaches towards my wound, but I brush him off. I didn't expect him to use the word bitch to describe me with his Asgardian voice, but it sounds so much funnier that way. Hearing myself laugh a real laugh has been the most comforting thing for the both of us in such a long time.

"Although as time passed, I realized you were a bitch I could literally live with," he continues. "On Midgard, I have had no responsibilities, no expectations for my whole life. Then you came into my life as my cousin and I had this sudden urge to always keep you safe and protect you. I have noticed you doing the same for me in return. In a way, you have transformed me into a better man. You could say that was another reason for my outburst."

I smile. "You're welcome for the development. I learned a lot about myself from you as well. Some things I would've been better off not knowing, but what's life without a little pain?"

"A very boring one."

"Exactly."

We both stand in the snow until he takes my arm and starts trudging me through it. I look around and this snow could go on for miles, or even realms. I blow and can see my own breath flying away.

"Do you know where we are?" I ask him.

"No," Apollo replies. "Can you make a portal?"

I look at my hands and they are covered with an unhealthy layer of frost. Apollo notices and then proceeds to hold my hand as we walk through the snow. Sure, for once in my life, I'm freezing cold but I feel warm to have him guide me and know that even in my fate, I'm not alone.

I have spent my life waiting for this exact, singular moment. Running from it, running towards it, fearing it, waiting for it - every second, every hour, every day - I knew it was coming. The thing is, when I first looked into the eyes of my killer, it surprised me he couldn't do it. And as it turns out, I don't want it anymore.

Like we've been telling each other: we're cousins, we're bonded for life.

* * *

 **I might have the next chapter up later.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	187. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Jotunheim

**To the anonymous reviewer who mentioned bringing Hela a long time ago, I'm sorry I'm only responding now. Hela will not be in this story, but she will be in _Project: New Generation_.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Jotunheim

Apollo and I have walked for about thirty minutes before he came up with another idea. I kneel down on the snow and try my best to build a snowman to pass the time as he looks up at the sky.

"Heimdall!" Apollo calls at the top of his lungs.

That would have been smart about a half hour ago.

There is no response from the Bifrost guard. I know he sees and hears everything so it's pretty evident that he's ignoring us. How rude of him. Apollo looks back and sits next to me and my snowman. Once I'm done, I proceed to warm my hands to get my magic back by blowing on them followed by shoving them in my armpits.

"What happens when we get back to Midgard?" Apollo asks me.

I know he's talking about my fate and whether or not we tell our friends. I look at my snowman before my cousin.

"We don't tell them," I say. "How would you feel if two of your friends said one is destined to kill the other?"

"So that is it? We just keep quiet?"

I simply nod. Apollo doesn't seem to understand how I manage to look calm on the outside when my insides are actually a whirlwind. Well, it took years of practice, breakdowns, and pretending to be alright.

"What if they ask about the scar?" He questions.

I take a quick glance at it. Oh right, when bikini season comes, so does that question (if I don't come up with some sort of spell to cover it up) and I love my bikinis.

"I'm sure I'll come up with some kind of story," I say. "I'm a wonderful liar, remember?"

He laughs a little. "I do not think that is something to brag about."

"It really is."

Apollo gets up on his feet again and pulls me up. We both continue walking and I keep on trying to warm up my hands.

"We might be in Jotunheim," Apollo says. "It is the only snowy realm I can think of off the top of my head."

"What's Jotunheim?" I ask.

"Home of The Frost Giants. Loki was born a Jotun before Odin took him in and raised him as a god. He betrayed them before New York happened."

I scoff. "I'm not surprised."

Honestly, at this point, what realm _doesn't_ want Loki dead? And wait, if Loki was born a Jotun, does that mean I'm also part Frost Giant? Ugh, my life just got more confusing.

"Asgard does not have a good relationship with Jotunheim," Apollo continues.

I nod just as Apollo suddenly stops me. I feel shivers of fear crawl up my spine. We turn around and see that we have the company of two Frost Giants.

-o-

"Asgardians..." One of the Frost Giants hisses.

"It is the Prince..." Another one adds, ready to fight us.

I suddenly burst out laughing which echoes around us. Apollo slaps my arm to shut up, but I can't help it. I'm looking at two "Frost Giants." I was expecting to see giant skyscrapers made of pure ice, not small dark blue creatures that are my height with beady red eyes. I was expecting to be scared of a Frost Giant but these things are pathetic. My own mother scares me more than these blue ice people.

"What is so funny?!" The first Frost Giant asks. "Who are you?!"

"I'm sorry for my lack of manners," I apologize with no meaning to it. "I'm not from here at all and was expecting you guys to be scary."

"Sigyn..." Apollo mutters. "Stop talking."

"Let the girl speak," the second Frost Giant says.

"Yeah, Apollo," I add menacingly. "Lighten up and let me talk." I look back at the two Frost Giants. "So, what's up?"

"Who are you?" The second demands me again.

"Sigyn," I reply. "Sigyn Lokisdottir."

I enunciate every syllable of my last name and let it ring in their ears. I lick my lips and give Apollo a wink. He slams his palm against his forehead and grabs my arm.

"I apologize," Apollo says to the two puny Frost Giants. "My cousin and I were just passing through. We mean no harm."

"It is the Lokisdottir!" Both Giants exclaim.

I light up at the sound of that. Now we're having a party. They must have _really_ loved my father before he betrayed them.

"Sigyn, let us go," Apollo says, beginning to drag me away. "We do not mean to cause trouble here."

"So what if we do?" I question. "They already hate Asgard and what harm can they do to us? You are Asgard's finest warrior and I'm basically immortal with infinite magic. Your left bicep is bigger than those two scrawny Frost Giants combined. We'll be fine."

"Unleash the Jotunheim Beast!" We hear the Frost Giants order loudly.

Apollo freezes. I wave a hand in his face and see that he's completely frozen. (No puns intended since we're in a frozen tundra). A monster roars in the distance. Apollo and I turn around and see a giant white beast break itself free from the glaciers. Now that is something I would call a Frost Giant.

"I'm glad I didn't inherit anything from those losers," I mutter jokingly to Apollo about the Frost Giants. "The only thing giant about me are my boobs."

"There is a Jotunheim Beast in front of us and you jest!" Apollo yells at me. "Are you mad?!"

I grin at him. "I prefer the term insane."

"Then what is your plan for that?!"

He points at the Jotunheim Beast that parks right in front of us. It roars in our faces, showing us its layers upon layers of pointy teeth and sends us falling back. I take a look at my healing wound, my petrified cousin, the Jotunheim Beast, and then my now-glowing hands. I stand up and hold two magic fists out at the monster.

"Let's make mischief..." I mutter to Apollo.

* * *

 **Way to go, Sigyn. Apollo wanted to leave peacefully and go home but you decided to start a war.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	188. Sigyn Lokisdottir: The Beast

**I have been reading 'Oedipus the King' for the next school year, and I can't take it seriously because it talks a lot about prophesy and the god Apollo which makes me think of this story.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: The Beast

"Heimdall!" Apollo screams, running for his dear life. "Father!"

Prince of Asgard, my ass...

The monster roars again in my face. This time, I don't fall back. I spit in its face and roar back as loud as I can, imitating it. When I run out of breath, the monster stares at me, confused at what I did, and I laugh manically again. Once it charges at me, I phase out and reappear again, running beside Apollo.

"You are taking advantage of your immortality!" Apollo scolds me.

"That's a bad thing?!" I ask sarcastically.

The beast catches up to us and I grab Apollo's arm. We both disappear and reappear off to the side, behind a glacier. I tell him to summon his ax to help us, but he refuses due to the scar it left on my side. I understand that, and he still begs me to take them home since my hands and magic are obviously working.

"Have some fun," I encourage him. "C'mon, we've been through a lot."

"What if you have a panic attack?"

I laugh. "You were the one calling for your daddy."

I put a hand on his shoulder. He looks at me doubtfully and I wink at him.

"I'll protect you," I say. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

Apollo scoffs. "Scared? Only the Jotunheim Beast should be scared."

That's the Prince of Asgard I've been waiting for.

When Apollo starts smiling, I feel more alive. I leap over the glacier and lightly jog over to the beast. I whistle to get its attention and it looks over at me. I raise my hand high in the air and stand on my tiptoes to wave over at it. As it charges over at me, I quickly turn to Apollo and give him a thumbs up. I open my arms and activate my forcefield to surround me. It claws and bangs against it, but does no damage to me. It wonders why it can't penetrate a small being like me and roars loudly.

I use all my strength and some magic to push it back as my forcefield disappears. The beast stands on its hind legs and looks down at me like the tiny specimen I am in comparison. Before it can slash at me, it gets distracted by something behind me. I turn around and see Apollo whipping snowballs and icicles at it.

I cheer as I copy him, except with balls of magic. The beast falls on its back and rolls back on its fours. I turn and bolt, using my magic to take me back to Apollo.

"Nice touch with the snowballs," I compliment, clapping his shoulder.

We both peer over the edge of our glacier and see the beast approaching us. Before I can blast it away, a golden portal shoots down in its path and the beast scampers away from us. I laugh a little.

"Pussy!" I scream at it, before laughing so loud that it echoes in the tundra.

Apollo laughs a little. I join him before we look back at what shot down from the sky and realize that it was a portal from the Bifrost. Thor appears and he doesn't seem happy that Apollo and I talked things out, he is angry and possibly because of what we did in Jotunheim.

"Sigyn..." Apollo mutters to me as Thor slowly storms up to us. "Run."

Both of us turn to bolt but stop when Thor yells our names. When Thor finally reaches us, he looks beyond pissed. Both of us glance at each other before looking up at Thor with our fake and innocent smiles.

"It was the idea of Loki that you two come here and talk," Thor states. "What was the Jotunheim Beast doing here?"

"Welcoming us?" I try.

Thor glares at me. I simmer down.

"Father..." Apollo tries.

"We will further discuss this at home," Thor cuts him off. Okay, he's mad.

As Thor picks me up and gently throws me over his shoulder, I watch as Apollo follows us slowly. I make eye contact with him and his face says that the Jotunheim Beast is better to deal with than his angered parents.

-o-

Once we're back on Asgard, we're in front of Loki's cell when Thor puts me down. Jane approaches Apollo and notices Thor's expression. Loki is curious and catches my eye. I just grin mischievously at him which causes him to give me the same grin in return.

"I just want to put it out there that Frost Giants are pathetic," I state. "Especially the Jotunheim Beast."

"Sigyn!" Jane exclaims at me as Loki laughs. "You are still healing."

"What were you doing the whole time?" Thor asks Apollo.

Apollo hesitates. "Not being responsible."

Now Jane is angry which isn't good for anyone.

"I always liked your son," Loki comments, making my grin bigger.

"You are being punished," Jane tells Apollo.

"Me?!" Apollo yells. "I tried to stop her."

"You didn't do a good job at that!"

I laugh when I shouldn't have because Thor and Jane turn their eyes towards me. I probably should've kept my mouth shut.

"You too, Sigyn," Thor says, pointing at me.

"You can't punish me!" I argue. "I'm still injured."

"If you can fight the Jotunheim Beast with healing wounds, you can face your punishment."

I look at Loki for some rescue, but he shakes his head and backs away into his cell. I moan and run my fingers through my hair.

"Wait," I say. Everyone looks at me. "We're all good about the whole fate thing, right?"

They all smile at me and nod. That makes me feel better, knowing that these people are my family. Sure, I'm not blood-related to them, but that's not the point. What makes a family are people who care about you and not how you return the favor. A family is always there for you - for the good, the bad, all of it.

"You're not getting out of this punishment," Jane says.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaim.

* * *

 **If I were against the Jotunheim Beast, I would definitely be dead.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	189. Sigyn Lokisdottir: His Valiant Steed

**And this is what you get for making mischief in Jotunheim.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: His Valiant Steed

One of the many stupid things I've thought of while on Asgard was that their horses smelled nicer. I just thought that with all the exquisite perfumes and the royal status that Asgardian palace horses have, they would've smelled more pleasant. I was completely wrong. These horses smell the same as Midgard horses and that isn't a compliment.

"Do you have a horse?" I ask Apollo, petting one.

"Of course I do," Apollo says. "He is the one you are with."

I step back from the horse I was petting which turned out to be Apollo's horse. It's a beautiful golden stallion with fine, silver-tinted-blond hair. Of course the prince gets a beautiful horse to ride on.

"What did you name him?" I ask. "Something powerful and bold? I would guess the name but I only know about five Asgardian names and they belong to people."

Apollo walks closer to me and lowers his voice to a whisper. Oh, it's a secret? Why the hell is his horse's name a secret?

"My father thinks the name of my horse is Egil," Apollo tells me. "It means ' to inspire fight', but my horse was a gift I received when I was seven, I did not want to name it Egil."

"Did you name it after a princess?" I ask, remembering what Jane once told me. "Princess Peach? Your fictional crush?"

"Sigyn, my horse is a male," Apollo tells me.

"Prince Peach?" I guess. Another one comes to my mind and I lightly hit his arm. "Did you name your horse Pop-Tart?"

Apollo gives me a grin before nodding. I should've seen that coming but nevertheless, it's still hilarious. It's a cute name and this horse does resemble the golden pop-tarts.

"Just imagine this." I clear my throat. "The Prince of Asgard treading onto the battlefield, holding his ax over his shoulder and riding his valiant steed, Pop-Tart."

Even Apollo can't keep a straight face. That's probably the reason as to why he secretly chose the name for his horse.

"Quit stalling and help me clean the stables," Apollo says.

As our punishment for battling on Jotunheim, Thor has ordered us to clean the royal stables. The usual workers in here were so grateful when Thor gave them the day off. Apollo is doing all the heavy lifting without noticing that I've just been petting horses and poking hay with a rake.

"Have you spoken to Freya lately?" I ask.

"Why?" Apollo responds, handing me a brush for the horses.

"Just asking."

"I have not seen her since the attack in the palace," Apollo says before looking at me again. "Sigyn, do not get any ideas."

"I'm not." He doesn't see my grin. "I'm just asking because during the attack, I accidentally shot her and thought she was dead."

The sound of many boxes and tools hitting the ground startles me. Some horses neigh in shock and I turn around and see Apollo with a mess at his feet. I probably should've kept that last part out. I walk over to him and shove the mess back into their boxes and push them against the wall.

"Sigyn!" He screams.

"What?" I reply. "I thought she was my mother. Don't worry, she's fine."

"I - Sigyn - !"

Apollo cuts himself off with his frustration towards me. I snicker a little. I stand up and spread my magic around the stables to clean it up to perfection.

"Why did you not do that earlier?" Apollo asks me.

I shrug. "Horses are cute."

Apollo rolls his eyes and runs out of the stables to find Freya. If anything, he should've rode out on his valiant steed, Pop-Tart, to sweep the girl off her feet and ride off into the sunset. I walk out of the stables, giving his horse one last pat on the nose before I leave. I walk through the gardens and finally see Apollo approach Freya. I watch from a distance because I don't want to intrude on their moment, again, but I can't stand _not_ watching.

"Sigyn told me she shot you," Apollo starts the conversation. I narrow my eyes.

"She did," Freya replies, totally cool with it. What a good friend. "Do not worry about me, Apollo, I am fine."

He holds her close, with a hand around her waist, and I can't help but to smile. She looks up at him with a comforting smile as she takes his hand to go somewhere. I turn around and begin to head back to the palace. I should give them some alone time. Thor catches my eyes and I wave at him.

"Have you finished your task?" Thor asks.

"Yes," I reply. He doesn't have to know that I cheated and used magic (although he probably knows that magic will be my escape for any punishment).

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"I learned that Apollo's love for pop-tarts and Freya have further expanded."

Thor tilts his head and I smile up at him. I have a feeling that he already knows of his son's two favorite things in life which makes coming to Asgard even better. A part of me believes he already knows the true name of his son's horse.

"When you return to Midgard, Sigyn, you should consider visiting more often," Thor tells me. "There is so much more for you to see."

"I will," I say. "Just as long as you promise to visit us more often."

"You have my word."

Thor and I shake hands to seal the deal.

* * *

 **Guys, I did my research and golden pop-tarts do exist.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	190. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Asgardian Matchmaking

**Apollo and Freya are precious to me.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Asgardian Matchmaking

Apollo seriously needs help in the love world. He is head-over-heels in love with Freya and is ignorant of the fact that he is whipped by her. After he had that talk with her in the garden, he has been swaying around the palace with his head in the clouds.

"You know what?" I question after following him for a good fifteen minutes without him noticing me. "I always had that same face whenever I would come back from a date with Xavier Rogers."

"Sigyn, drop it," Apollo says, finally leaving the cloud nine in his head.

"Have you ever kissed Freya?"

"Sigyn!"

"I'll take that as a no."

Apollo begins to walk away from me. I skip after him but stop when I see Freya nearby. Apollo doesn't seem to notice her or that I start trotting over to her. Freya turns around as I approach her and drag her off somewhere Apollo won't find us.

"How's your day?" I causally ask her.

"Wonderful," Freya replies. "How about yours?"

I shrug. "This is one of my best days in Asgard, I guess."

Freya doesn't seem to mind me dragging her around. In fact, she wiggles her arm out of my grip and willingly follows me. If Emily Stark can successfully get Xavier and I together (twice), I can get Apollo Foster and Freya - I don't know her last name - to be kissing under the stars in no time.

"Since we're friends now," I start. "I think we should know more about each other. What is it you want to know about me?"

"How is your life on Midgard?" Freya starts.

"Great. I mean, it's nothing extravagant compared to here, but Midgard has its values. You should totally visit me sometime. I could take you shopping and you could meet my friends."

"Apollo has mentioned your shared friends. He said you were romantically involved with one of them."

I wrinkle my eyebrows. "Is 'romantically involved' Asgardian for 'date'?"

Freya mimics my expression. "Define 'date'."

"When you date someone, you go out which eventually leads to making out."

That isn't the best explanation nor the definition the dictionary would give you, but Freya is trying to understand what I said. Eventually, she lights up and nods her head.

"So the terms are the same," Freya says.

"I guess," I reply. "I am 'romantically involved' with a Midgardian boy and I miss him and my friends terribly. Have you ever been romantically involved with someone?"

Freya shakes her head. Perfect. I know how to work my way around this. Freya is a warrior so her natural instinct would be to accept a challenge thrown at her and obviously be better than me.

"So, I have done something you _haven't_?" I ask over-dramatically. "Freya, I thought you were better than that?"

Freya frowns at me. "I am. You will see."

Freya storms off and I grin. I hope I didn't piss her off because she's basically my only Asgardian friend. I use my magic to disappear and reappear right in front of Apollo. I grab his arm and he jumps back from my sudden appearance.

"Whatever happens next, just say yes," I tell him.

"What?" Apollo asks.

"Apollo!" We hear Freya scream from down the halls.

"What?" Apollo asks me the second time.

Freya approaches Apollo and she regains her composure. She crosses her arms and looks at him like she's pissed. Very confused, Apollo looks at Freya before back at me. I playfully shrug and fold my hands together.

"Why have we not gone out yet?" Freya asks.

My jaw hits the ground but Apollo's goes right through. Freya looks at him, waiting for an answer. She definitely has a crush on him as well.

"What?" Apollo asks the third time.

"I am a young goddess who has not yet experienced what Sigyn calls 'a date'," Freya replies. "Why have you not taken me on one?"

"A what?" Oh good, I was scared Apollo only knew one word. "You want to go on a date with me?"

Freya nods. "If you do not want my company, I can gladly find another."

I almost burst out laughing. Freya's confidence to easily and willingly snag another man is my goals. Apollo's face drops, but he is not responding to her. Freya pats Apollo's face before turning around and walking off.

"Sigyn, who would you recommend as a companion since Apollo is lost for words," Freya tells me.

"That warrior with the spear is quite the catch," I reply.

Freya turns around and I see her eyes open when she considers my opinion. She nods her head and continues heading off. I immediately slap Apollo out of his daze. He looks at me slowly.

"Am I in a dream?" Apollo asks me.

"Keep standing here like an idiot and she'll _still_ be the girl of your dreams," I reply.

Apollo gives me one more look and smile. I put a hand on his shoulder a he mouths me a thanks and runs after her. I watch as he catches up with Freya and takes her arm. Freya looks at him with a bright smile as she laughs.

Awe, look at what I did. I'm so proud of myself. Also, I don't care what Apollo says, I am so telling our friends back home about his shockingly-still-not girlfriend just so Apollo can be as happy as possible when they ask and he gets to talk endlessly about her. Besides, there is nothing that makes a person happier than letting them talk about something or someone they love.

* * *

 **Oh, Matchmaker Sigyn, please find me someone. Jokes, I couldn't care less.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	191. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Take Care

**Sadly, Sigyn is heading back to Midgard in two chapters.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Take Care

"My dear," Frigga says, taking my hands in hers. "It has been an absolute honor to finally meet you."

"You too, Grandma," I reply.

Today is my last day in Asgard. I would love to stay here for the rest of my life, but I have some precious things back in Midgard that I can't leave. Besides, just like Apollo, I have my heart in both realms.

"Please, take as many things as you want," Frigga begs.

I light up because I want to take all the rings with me. I don't care much for the clothes, but the rings are a must. I need them all. I hug Frigga, smiling at the thought of returning back here one day with more rings for me to wear.

"Once in a while, you better send Thor to Midgard," I tell Frigga. "Asgard will be fine if he just took a day off."

"Has he ever told the story of his banishment to Midgard?" Frigga asks me.

I look at Thor walking by. The moment he sees my face, he turns around on his heel and begins heading the other way.

"You got banished?!" I ask Thor excitedly. "Tell me why!"

Thor gives his mother a look. Frigga laughs softly to herself as I continue to beg to Thor. I can't believe a god like him would ever get banished, especially since he's all about honor and justice. He must have done something really bad which only makes me want to know more.

"I will tell you one day, Sigyn," Thor says. "When I visit you on Midgard, you may know."

"So never?" I question.

Thor glares at me, not aware of my joke. My whole relationship with this man will be us never getting each other's jokes towards each other.

"I'm so asking Jane," I tell him.

"Perfect!" Frigga exclaims. "That was how they met."

"Thor!" I yell, encouraging the story more.

-o-

"I never went back to you after you left with Apollo," I tell Freya. "I would've talked to him, but he's probably daydreaming somewhere. So, how'd your date go?"

"We walked along the Bifrost," Freya tells me.

I blink. "That sounds so anti-climactic. All you did was walk?"

"And talked."

I wait for more information, but she stops talking. She can't just leave me there with walking and talking. I can walk and talk with anyone. Well, not just anyone because I only like a selection of people.

"That may seem unexciting to you, but when two people who seldom see each other meet again, they have a lot of stories to tell."

Dammit Apollo, you got yourself a good one.

"I'll come back with more stories to tell you," I say. "Maybe one day I'll tell you mine."

Freya smiles. "That would be nice."

"Hey, speaking of stories, do you know the story of Thor's banishment?" I ask her. I really need to know this.

"I do," Freya replies. "Thor always tells it to us when he teaches us about responsibility and dignity. Sometimes he threatens to banish us to Midgard when we disobey an order."

"Midgard isn't that bad," I say. "If any of you get banished, you're welcomed to stay at my place. Also, can you tell me about Thor's banishment?"

"It all started when - "

"Freya!" We hear Thor yell in the distance.

"Maybe I will get banished," Freya says.

Thor approaches us and grabs my arm. He gives Freya a scolding look as he takes me away from Freya.

"We will talk later," Thor tells Freya, giving her a scolding look. "Apollo is looking for you."

Freya gives Thor a small bow. She meets my eyes and gives me a small wave before walking off to find Apollo. The first thing I will do on Midgard will be to prepare a guest room for Freya in case Thor banishes her there. I don't really know how it'll be a punishment since Midgard is amazing and Apollo will be in heaven. I look up at Thor and give him a cheeky smile.

"Look, before you throw me off the Bifrost back to Midgard, let me say goodbye to Loki," I tell him.

"You will," Thor replies. "I need to tell you something first."

"Your banishment story?"

He glares at me. "That can wait. This cannot."

"Fine," I moan. "What is it?"

"When you all return to Midgard, I ask for only one thing from you," Thor says, turning me around and taking me somewhere.

We approach the gardens where I see Jane hugging Freya. Jane says something to her that I can't quite make out and Freya smiles wildly while nodding. Then Freya turns around to Apollo and he hugs her the exact same way he did when he arrived - picked her up and swung her around. I look at Thor who watches his family with love.

"You were saying..." I mutter to Thor in case he forgot he was in the middle of telling me something.

"Right," Thor says. He did forget. "I want you to take care of my wife and son back in Midgard."

I look up at him questionably. "Me? You want me to take care of them? Are you sure?"

"I am."

"I am a threat to myself," I tell him. "I am prone to mental breakdowns, I have rage issues, I'm an emotional wreck, Amora's still lingering somewhere in my shadow, and I almost started a war with Jotunheim just because I wanted to. I am not a caregiver because I need to be taken care of."

Thor gives me his warm, hearty laugh which I realize that I will miss while on Midgard. Especially since Apollo will go back to his kind-of-boring-in-comparison Midgard-self. Actually, so will I. That's a scary, but exciting thought.

"Sigyn," Thor says. "You may be a disaster, but you know how to save yourself from your own turmoil. Take care of my family."

I smile up at him. "Don't worry, I will."

* * *

 **Sigyn will find out the banishment story eventually.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	192. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Two Maniacs, One Hug

**This is where you will all find out why Loki sent Sigyn to help Courtney Brown. It is also the last chapter in the Asgard arc.**

 **Based off of the chapter title, YOU ALL GET YOUR WISH!**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Two Maniacs, One Hug

I enter the prisons and give all the familiar prisoners my fancy wave and smile. They all give me a grudge and I lower my arms to cross them. I expected more of a reaction from all of them.

"C'mon boys..." I mutter. "I'm leaving today. You won't get to see my lovely face for a long time. Unless you dream about me which I definitely won't mind."

They don't respond. I playfully roll my eyes as I make my way down to Loki's cell. I turn around to see them all starting at me. I flash my beautiful smile at them.

"I told you, you're going to miss me."

I blow them all a kiss. I laugh a little to myself as I shake my head. They're all going to miss me, I know it. I brightened their days with my shining hair and winning personality - or merely entertained them with the arguments I had with Loki.

I approach Loki's cell and for the first time, I have a smile.

"Are you ready to go to Midgard?" He asks me.

I scoff. "Funny you're asking me that now and not when I was an infant." I sigh. "I promise I'll come visit you. Asgard can be my new panic room and you are still in my debt."

"What are you talking about?" Loki asks.

I grin a little. "You said that if I continue seeing Courtney, you will be in my debt. I visited her multiple times and saved her damn life. You're welcome for that, by the way."

"Have you ever figured out why I sent you to Courtney and not anyone else?"

"You said it would help me to love myself and understand more," I reply. "I have the first part down, even though I still believe I'm a hot mess, but the second one I'm still questionable about."

"Allow my help," Loki says, coming closer to me in his cell and folding his hands together. "Remember how I would talk to you and ponder on that for a bit."

I bite my bottom lip and bring my hands to my mouth. I turn around and run my hands through my hair as I think about what this all means to me.

I think about Loki and how he would talk to me. For starters, he never revealed to me that he was my father. Then after I found out the truth, I would ask him for more answers. Some he never told me and others he lied about. If I wanted my answers, I needed to get them myself. Loki abandoned me somewhere, claiming that I would be safe from Amora, though she would inevitably find me. He left me scared, alone, confused, but claimed that I would be safe.

It sounds terrible, but I finally understand why he did those irrational things. I finally understand why he sent me to Courtney. He wanted me to understand why my past happened that way and I get it.

Because I treated Courtney the same way.

I wouldn't tell her anything she wanted to know, even when she demanded and pointed a fist at my face. I would lie to her about simple things like my own name, even though she didn't believe me at times. I told her secrets she was better off not knowing, but that only made her more curious and afraid. I was the reason Amora's attack was extremely brutal. I put Courtney's life in danger and then dropped her in a new place, leaving her to fend for herself.

I look back at Loki with tears brimming the edges of my eyes and my hands shaking.

"You had to treat me like that," I say, choking on a cry. "You had no choice."

Loki gives me a small, sad smile. I try to give him a happy one and show tears of joy. I want to laugh, I want to cry, I want to scream, I want to show every flurry of emotion that it's my system - basically, I want to explode.

"I am finally glad to see you happy," Loki tells me with a smile. "Truly happy, to say the least." He takes a breath. "Considering that I am your father and you are departing soon for what may be a long time, it would be mandatory for us to embrace each other, but I imagine that will not happen given that, well - "

Loki uses his hands and waves them between us. I don't know whether he means the wall of his cell or the fact that he's a homicidal maniac and I'm his insane daughter. He shrugs.

I use my magic and take a deep breath before phasing myself into his jail cell.

Everything is silent as we both stare at each other. For the first time, we're looking at each other in real life with nothing to separate us. I step closer and stop right in front of him. Either he's not breathing or I'm not because neither of us are making the slightest noise. I look at him and slowly open my arms. He copies me and I just go for the hug. I lean on him and feel one of his arms wrap around me and one of them rests on top of my head. I exhale (apparently I wasn't breathing earlier) and a small laugh exits my mouth.

"Visit again soon," Loki says, patting down on my hair.

"Visit you or break you out?" I ask jokingly.

Loki laughs a maniacal laugh which causes me to start laughing the same way. It echoes in the prison and laughter isn't what you would normally hear here.

* * *

 **Honest to god, this chapter is one of my favorites. And, I have to go clean now so please pray for me.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	193. Britney Braun: Christmas Reunion

**Don't ask why I'm up this early...I (unfortunately) have places to be.**

 **Note: Britney Braun (her identity) is back. They're back on Midgard.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Christmas Reunion

I park my car right in front of Stark Towers for Emily's Christmas party. I pull my key out of the ignition and listen to my car's engine shut down as Apollo and I unbuckle our seat belts. We both take several breaths and shake our jitters outs. There's nothing frightening about seeing our friends again. The only things banging in our minds and hearts are what we learned there involving my fate and his birth on Asgard.

"We've been over this," I say for possibly the hundredth time today. "We'll talk about the fun parts and I'll even mention Loki. Just don't look like you're hiding anything and it will all be fine."

"I'll be great," Apollo replies. It's weird to hear his calm Midgard voice after I got so used to his booming Asgardian one. "I'm more worried about you keeping it together."

I scoff. "I've been hiding that secret ever since I was twelve. I'm more than capable of keeping it for another."

I get out of the car and Apollo does the same. I take one last look at him almost burst out laughing.

"You forgot to shave," I tell Apollo.

Apollo feels his fuzzy face and curses to himself. I snicker. Poor boy was probably too nervous about the secret to focus on his reflection.

"Please use your magic," Apollo begs me.

"No," I reply. "I'm a sorceress, not a barber."

-o-

The moment Apollo and I make our entrance, Emily shrieks at the sight of Apollo's beard. Everyone else is wearing ridiculous holiday sweaters as I openly hug Emily. I hug my other girls and Daniel (he gets a kiss on the cheek as well). Then I look at Xavier and I feel my heart melt. After my extravagant month on Asgard, it feels good to be back on Midgard with my possibly normal life and my normal boyfriend. He holds up mistletoe above his head and I can't help but to run to him, jump in his arms, and begin to kiss him.

"I've missed you so much," Xavier says.

"I love you so much," I tell him.

Later, we sit on the couches and my jaw drops as I see what's on the coffee table. I grip Apollo's arm and he's basically crying. It's the pop-tart cake they were all talking about on his birthday. Just imagine pop-tarts with icing and you will die a happy death.

"Sweet baby, nobody was kidding," Apollo says.

"It's just - " what's the perfect word " - no, I can't."

After we all take a slice and begin eating, it's time to tell stories of what happened during our separation.

"So," Apollo starts. "What were you guys up to while we weren't here?"

Emily, Daniel, Angela, Xavier, and Merida and look at each other with the same poker face. Everything they all said was a blur to me but I managed to hear this: tomato sauce, demonic children, jumping out of a plane, Daniel's hulk, and Death Hill. I blink a few times and see Apollo with the same reaction, wondering what the hell they were up to.

"You jumped out of a plane?!" Apollo and I exclaim, receiving a dumbstruck look from our friends. We both know the elephant in that sentence, but don't pry into it.

"So," Angela questions. "How was Asgard?"

I laugh a little. "It was something else..."

I mention the Bifrost, along with Thor's beautiful kingdom and palace. I bring up Apollo's ability to kick some serious ass although he's being modest about it. When everyone asks about Loki, I tell them that he is as crazy as they all think and that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Apollo and I mention our trip to Jotunheim and the fight about the Jotunheim Beast and the possible starting of a war on Asgard. I promised not to mention Freya, but I had to tell them about Apollo's horse, Pop-Tart.

Everything about my fate can just stay in the shadows.

-o-

I approach Daniel at one point of the party and congratulate him for finally getting Emily as his girlfriend. He smiles bashfully at me and I return a bright one as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Were you scared when your hulk came out?" I ask quietly.

He nods. "Terrified. I put Emily's life in danger and I lost control of myself when SHIELD fired. For the whole time I was in SHIELD's rehab, I didn't talk to anyone - barely my parents - and I felt as if they were all just staring at me through one-way glass." He looks at me. "Why'd you ask?"

"Asgard wasn't all peaches and cream as Apollo and I said it was," I admit. "People automatically judged me and gave me dirty looks for being Loki's daughter which I can't really blame them for. It didn't help that I was hallucinating and having mental and emotional breakdowns for the majority of my time. Not to mention that I have rage issues now."

Daniel laughs which makes me smile. "I know a thing or two about rage."

We both watch our friends as James finally arrives to the party. He dips Angela into a kiss and hands a pie over to Emily. All of them are in a mess of laughs and smiles and here Daniel and I are off to the side, enjoying the view. I love seeing them full of joy and so does Daniel for the same reason: it makes us forget that we're dangers to them and to ourselves.

"Let's make a deal," I tell Daniel. "Consider it my gift to you. How about we help keep each other in check. I promise to watch you if you watch me."

Daniel grins. "I thought we were already doing that."

-o-

"Do you guys want to crash here for the night?" Emily asks us. "I mean, don't worry about pyjamas since, spoilers, I gave you all onesies."

"Your parents allow purple sleepovers?" James asks with his goofy grin. He nudges Angela but she brushes him off.

"I don't think they'll care."

"Then let's crack open your dad's booze," I suggest. "We'll be here all night."

"I don't feel comfortable sleeping in the same room as you girls," Apollo says. How rude. "Not because of - "

"Just for that," Merida says. "We're shaving a pattern into your beard."

* * *

 **The night was a very interesting chapter in Emily's story and will be in this one.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	194. Britney Braun: The Night at Stark Towers

**I'm at that point where I seriously want this story to be synced up with Emily's.**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Night at Stark Towers

T'was that night at Stark Towers when all through the house, the lovely boys were nestled up, sleeping away, with dreams of us girls dancing in their minds. Little did they know that us girl were still awake, ready to give them a night they'll never forget (platonically, of course).

"This is a terrible idea!" Angela scolds us. Of course she had to stay awake just to reprimand us.

"Then have fun sleeping with James," Merida replies, without whispering. Angela slaps her arm for talking loudly. "What? They sleep like logs. We could have a whole Christmas choir singing their hearts out and they still wouldn't wake up."

"I say we do Daniel first," I suggest. "That little nerd is so adorable yet so fragile. I want to do this so badly."

"Any suggestions?" Emily asks.

"Oh!" Merida exclaims. "Stark, get me one of your bras."

I almost start laughing as Emily questions if she heard that right. Merida confirms that she asked for a bra and Emily runs off to get one. When she returns, she trips over a rug and slams on the floor. Merida and I are on the edge of our toes as we look at the boys. Xavier begins to move and I immediately rush beside him.

"Did you see that touchdown Rogers just made?!" I whisper in his ear as a ruse to get him back to sleep. "It's out of the stadium! And look, here comes his girlfriend to congratulate him! Boy, look at all that lipstick she's putting on for him..."

I smile as my baby goes back to sleep. I stand up and see my girls looking at me shocked and impressed.

"What did you do?" Emily asks, passing her bra to Merida.

"I had brothers in my past life," I say, smirking at the thought of them. "Hated their fucking guts."

Merida throws Emily's bra onto Daniel. I bet she just wanted to do something light to him considering the trauma he just went through. Merida and I laugh, Emily seems confused, and Angela sits on the couch, still opposed of our pranking. She refuses to sleep because she doesn't want to be our victim (which if she did go back to sleep, she would be).

"Now, for my lovely, Xavier..." I mutter, pacing around him. I have a lot of ideas for him. "He's such a cute sleeper. Angela, what's your idea?"

"What?" Angela questions. "No, I'm not doing this."

"Fine. Emily, get your makeup."

Emily leaves again and comes back with her makeup case. Thank god she didn't trip this time. When she hands me her makeup, I open it and am blown away by all the makeup she owns. The amount of makeup Emily owns is equivalent to the stars in the sky. I unintentionally cackle evilly as I work on giving my boyfriend the perfect cat-eyeliner and contour.

"No," Angela says, crouching beside me. I swear, if this girl is here to scold me again, she will be my victim while she's still awake. "That's not his color."

I smirk at her and we continue working on Xavier's makeover together. Once he looks smashing, we look at out last two prankees: James and Apollo. Apollo's beard is the best so we're saving that for last. We look at James, wondering what to do to him.

"Hot sauce," Angela says. What the hell? "We get hot sauce and use it as lipstick."

The fact that Angela is slowly starting to think like us is alarming. If her parents catch on, I will never be allowed to see her or kiss Xavier again. For her wonderful idea, we gave Angela the honors of applying James' spicy lipstick. When she's done, she seems proud of her work and frightened of her pride.

"Last but not least..." Emily says as all of our eyes turn to Apollo's beard.

The many things we can do to violate that beard are unlimited. We could shave it, color it, put sticky substances in it - the sky's the limit. We all agree to shave it though and have our own razors. These boys sleep so heavily which just gives us so many more opportunities to prank them. The only thing we're sure to be careful for is not to nick him.

By the end, Apollo's beautiful, crisp beard has turned into a galaxy of swirly dicks (I suggested we shave dicks, Emily suggested swirls, and Angela compromised we do both. Merida just wanted shave something, she wasn't picky.)

We're so proud of our masterpieces. These boys won't be.

"Now what?" Angela questions.

"We wait till morning," Emily replies, taking a seat on the couch.

"Can we get a bottle?" I ask Emily again.

Emily gives me a look. "No."

* * *

 **Reading my old Emily Stark chapters made me realize that I little-to-never proofread and had terrible grammar. And as time passed, nothing has changed.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	195. Britney Braun: The Morning After

**Second update? I'm not that sorry.**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Morning After

I didn't sleep the whole night. I sat on the couch the whole time, looking out the window and watching the sky turn from dark blue to light. Emily, Merida, and Angela all fell asleep at one point, but not me. Who knew that being Britney Braun again would put so much more energy in my system? I could stay awake for so much longer.

My girls wake up from a scream that only makes me jump a little. Shockingly, it was from Daniel. He throws the bra that he found himself sleeping with and it ends up landing on James. James wakes up, sees the bra, and reacts like his typical self with his goofy grin, probably congratulating himself. Daniel, however, is as white as a bedsheet.

"Nice going..." James says to himself, biting his bottom lip.

I'm on the edge of my seat, but fall back laughing when James' eyes widen in alarm at the hot sauce lipstick. He begins wiping his lips furiously as my girls and I begin dying in laughter. What happens next surprises me: James shrinks down, flies to Emily's kitchen sink, and screams with sounds of running water in the background.

Emily approaches Daniel who seems to be in too much shock from the mysterious bra he was with. The boy is rocking back and forth with his knees at his chest, muttering something I can't quite make out. Emily sits in front of him and she places her hands on his knees which startles him a little. She smiles and claps his cheeks.

"Emily..." Daniel mutters. "What exactly happened between us last night...?"

"I love how you just assumed it was with Emily," Merida says, cackling.

Daniel takes a quick glance at me and I playfully wink at him for pleasure. He opens his mouth in horror (which offends me) and Emily hugs him. I look over my shoulder and see James walking out of the kitchen, completely parched and panting for breath.

"That was hot," James says, wheezing for air. "What was that exactly?"

Angela smirks at him. "You said you wanted a purple sleepover."

James goes as white as Daniel did earlier.

"You mean I missed it?!" James exclaims as he begins to cry.

Finally, Apollo and Xavier wake up. They look at each other and burst out laughing, before realizing that they both look stupid and not just the other. Both of them begin yelling at us.

"Shut up," I tell them. "You both look fine."

"I'm going home," Apollo says, throwing on a hoodie and putting the hood over his head. "And I'm shaving."

"Yeah," Xavier says, copying what Apollo did with the sweater. "C'mon, sis, we're leaving."

"C'mon, Britney."

"Brother calls," Angela chimes.

"Same here," I add.

I just realized what I said and Apollo's perplexed expression doesn't have to tell me anything. I said that Apollo was like a brother to me as Xavier is to Angela. I smile bittersweetly to myself. Everyone is surprised by my simple two-word statement and I understand why: we left for Asgard as cousins who can barely stand each other and magically came back as cousins who can't live without each other. They don't know every detail of what happened in Asgard, but this is what counts the most.

"We're cousins," Apollo tells me. "Not siblings."

"Same difference," I say, heading to Emily's elevator. I turn back to face the billionaire. "Thanks, Emily."

"You're welcome!" Emily exclaims.

-o-

I start my car and Apollo sits in the passenger seat, still trying to process what happened after he saw his beautiful beard. I get it, I called him a brother, but you can't blame me, right? He treats me like his own sister from time to time. Asgard proved that more than ever.

"You know," I start awkwardly. "Your Asgard-self would've agreed that you are basically my brother. Sigyn Lokisdottir and Britney Braun are the same people, just as your Asgard-self and Midgard-self are the same - although your Asgard-self is _way_ cooler. I mean, he's got the beard, the voice, and the hot lady friend."

Apollo smiles at me a little. "I know. It's just that Asgard is something hard to just walk away from and accept everything that happened as not only memories, but reality."

I sigh. "You're right. But like you've been telling me, we're bonded for life. Besides, you cared for me a lot on Asgard."

"You panicked every second," Apollo tells me. "I had to."

"I did not!" I argue, even though he may be right. "Well, not every second."

Apollo laughs which makes me laugh as well. I never thought I would say this, but I'm happy to have him in my life as my cousin.

* * *

 **God, I love writing Britney and Apollo's little sibling-like relationship.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	196. Britney Braun: The Snowball Queen

**You will hear me complaining in the winter about how I hate the snow, but I hate humidity even more. Also, I didn't plan to nudge at Suicide Squad but Cara Delevingne is my Britney Braun (I picked her before the movie did, come fight me).**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Snowball Queen

"Britney, your hands are freezing," Xavier tells me.

He holds my hands in his and blows warm air on them. I smile as he rubs my hands, trying to warm them up even though they're not cold. I hold his hands and kiss them. Xavier quickly kisses me and wraps an arm over my shoulders.

"Why are you wearing a windbreaker when it's snowing?" Xavier asks me.

"I'm not cold," I reply. "You sound like Jane and Apollo."

Another benefit of having a bit of Frost Giant blood: I don't have to waste money on a winter jacket or other winter accessories because I don't get cold on Midgard. Jotunheim's winter (which is all the time) makes Midgard's winter seem like a desert.

"Yeah, well, I'm cold," Xavier says. "My dad was somehow able to take a nap in some ice for seven decades but I can't stand in the snow for seven minutes."

"Awe," I coo, touching his cheek. "I'll warm you up, baby."

Xavier smiles excitedly as I wrap my arms behind his head and begin kissing him all around his face. Snowflakes fall on our heads and his hands run through my hair and hold my head.

"If only I can rip off your jacket," I say, taking fistfuls of his coat and tugging it.

"So you can put your freezing cold hands on my bare skin?" Xavier questions, suddenly liking the sound of that.

I raise my eyebrows in a flirty way and Xavier is grinning wildly at me. Oh, the many ways I can play this boy. Xavier pulls me into another kiss and a small laugh escapes my mouth. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, but he suddenly drops me into the snow.

"Xavier!" I yell, putting a hand to my mouth to check for blood. "You bit my lip!"

"Someone threw a snowball at my head," Xavier replies, picking me up.

We both look around to see who could've possibly done that. As I turn to look over my shoulder, another snowball pelts me right in the forehead. I stagger back. Xavier begins laughing but covers it up with a cough the moment I glare at him. I brush the snow remnants off my face as Xavier lightly kisses where the snowball hit me. About three snowballs head our way at once so Xavier and I dive behind a snowbank for protection. The snowballs land about a foot away from us and sink into the snow. Xavier and I hear laughter coming from the distance. I watch Xavier lean back and mouths something to himself as if he's thinking. I'm not trying to pin him out as a moron, but he rarely does a thinking face (which he should really reconsider since he looks so attractive when in thought).

"All of our friends have plotted against us," Xavier says. "I can recognize their annoying laughs from anywhere."

"Are you sure?" I question. I'm just verifying even though I trust his answer.

Xavier looks above our snowbank and falls back when multiple snowballs hit him collectively. I cover my mouth and laugh as he curses under his breath and brushes himself clean. Scratch what I said earlier, my boyfriend is a total moron.

"Angela has the stamina to throw like a catapult," Xavier lists. "Apollo has a great throwing arm, and Merida has perfect aim."

"Don't forget Emily and Daniel," I chime.

"I was getting to them. They both used some nerd crap to craft the perfect snowball."

"And trajectory crap to throw it perfectly."

Xavier laughs a little as he begins to craft his own snowball. He looks over and throws it at them only to receive three more in return.

"We're out-numbered but help me," Xavier says, making another snowball.

"Babe, I gotcha," I tell him.

As Xavier looks over the snowbank, I rub my hands together and use my magic to make about a hundred snowballs in several perfect smiles. When he looks back, he does a double-take at all the snowballs. I snicker a little.

"When the hell did you make all those?!" He exclaims.

I pull him down towards my face. I bring a finger to my mouth telling him to shush and his eyes open wide at my sparkling hand. Xavier's surprise brings the biggest smile to my face. This is the first he has ever seen my magic and he is over-the-moon excited.

"Thank god I'm on your side of this," Xavier says, quickly giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Kiss me later," I tell him. "Let's throw these."

Xavier and I take two each and begin whipping them at our friends. For a while, we're a well-oiled machine against their rickety contraption, but then they make their repairs and start beating us again.

"They're over-powering us," Xavier says as we duck from the incoming snowballs.

I scoff. "No one is more powerful than me."

I stand up and Xavier joins me. We both take our snowballs and hurl them at once. What surprises our friends are the flood of snowballs that follow the four we threw. All of them fall over and are covered in enough snow to declare victory for Xavier and I. I lower my shimmering hands as Xavier and I silently laugh to ourselves.

* * *

 **I would be Xavier in this: a total moron constantly being pummelled by snowballs and needing to be saved by a beautiful lover.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	197. Britney Braun: Winter Goddesses

**I really want it to snow here because it's so humid. When it does snow, you will hear me complain about how cold it is.**

 **So I planned a small Iqadi story and I've been writing it (in fact, I updated this while writing) non-stop for the past three days.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Winter Goddesses

"You picked a bad time to show up, Princess," I tell Iqadi.

I join her as she stands at my window looking out at the snow. She has a small joyful smile on her face. I've been told Iqadi rarely visits America, but I don't understand why she decides to make an appearance when it's winter.

"I beg to differ," Iqadi argues.

"No," Apollo says to her. We turn to see him in his jacket and boots. "You picked a bad time to show up."

Apollo steps outside and we watch him as he begins to shovel the snow on the driveway. Thank god I don't have to do that.

"I love the snow," Iqadi says. "It never snows in Wakanda. I love it because it is cold. Never in my life have I shivered or gotten - what do you call these?"

Iqadi shows me her arm and I see little bumps on it. I snicker as I rub them fast to warm her up.

"Goosebumps," I inform her.

Iqadi looks at me strangely and then back at her arm. I get why, it's a stupid term and I don't even understand why they're called that.

"Xavier hates the cold," I tell Iqadi. "Maybe while you're here, you should shove some snow down his jacket."

"The son of Captain America cannot stand the cold?" Iqadi questions.

"I know, I was shocked as well!"

Iqadi laughs a little. "My father despises the snow for the same reason. My mother, on the other hand, loves to play with it. The same applies for myself."

I look over at Iqadi as she looks up at the sky and turns her eyes white. She opens her hands and holds them high. I watch in awe as snow begins to fall from the sky. The fact that Iqadi can manipulate the weather still amazes me. Her eyes shift back to brown and we both watch the fresh snowflakes land on the ground, blending in with the others.

"Really?!" We hear Apollo yell at us (mainly Iqadi) from outside.

I laugh as I watch him restart his shovelling to get rid of the new snow on the driveway. Princess Iqadi might just be my favorite person to date.

"Do you and Apollo get along?" Iqadi asks me.

"Oh yeah, we totally do," I reply. "One trip to Asgard and then we're practically siblings."

"That is wonderful."

I huff. "It really is."

I watch Apollo continue to shovel the snow. I am lucky to have him in my life as opposed to being alone. He's someone who can give me company all day even when I don't want it. Also, Jane would disapprove of this next point, but he's also someone I can have my kind of fun with. I glance at Iqadi who is still gazing out at the snow. I use my magic to knock down the snow sitting on top of the tree branches. The load of snow lands on top of Apollo and he gets pummelled by all of it. My unintentionally loud laugh startles Iqadi. I point at Apollo and she laughs as well.

"How did you do that?" Iqadi asks. I'm surprised she knows it was me and not an incident of nature.

"You control the weather your way and I control it my own way," I reply.

Iqadi and I head outside to go search for Apollo. The snow is literally up to my knees so he better shovel this all up.

"Apollo!" I yell for.

I know he's somewhere on the driveway. I bet he's just hiding to scare me. I take a few more steps and kick some snow out of the way.

"Apollo!" Iqadi helps call for.

We both stand beside each other. Suddenly, both of us fall over and land in the snow. We both lift our head and spit out whatever snow went in our mouths. I turn around and see Apollo laughing as he sits up. I whack some snow in his face and Iqadi laughs.

"Get a shovel and help me," Apollo tells me.

"What?" I ask. "God, no. You can shovel the snow while I go build a snowman."

"Build one later."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, I'll help. Iqadi, go build a snowman."

"A what?" Iqadi questions.

Apollo passes me the shovel and pushes me back in the snow. I rise up and whip some snow at him.

"You shovel the driveway, I'll teach Iqadi how to build a snowman."

I roll my eyes and begin shovelling. After clearing a row, I think of an expert idea. I clear another row and subtly approach Apollo and Iqadi who are building a snowman on the side. I lift up my shovel of snow and hurl it at the both of them. I laugh as they yell at me. Who knew shovelling snow could be so fun?

* * *

 **Another chapter where Britney and I are the same, except for the fact that she is way cooler than me.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	198. Britney Braun: The Cheesecake Debacle

**S/O to NightwingGrayson13 for giving me the chapter title and making me look up the word debacle.**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Cheesecake Debacle

"We did it!" Angela exclaims, beaming at all her cheesecakes.

Angela got hired by an organization to bake a hundred cheesecakes for an event they're hosting. I didn't ask for the details because I couldn't care less. After hours and hours of constant baking, she made all the cheesecakes varying from original, fruit, and chocolate. Angela could've easily done this by herself, but she chose to seek assistance from the two worst people: Merida and I.

"I can't believe I stayed," Merida says. I nod, agreeing.

I look down at my hands that are tired from the strenuous baking and stretch out my fingers. My head tilts as I look closer at my left hand. I count all my rings on that one hand and my eyes widen as I scream. My sudden screech causes Angela and Merida to jump a little.

"What happened?" Angela asks.

"I lost a ring!" I yell.

Angela blinks a few times and Merida rolls her eyes. It's times like this where I wish a fashionista like Emily Stark were here - only she would see this as a major crisis.

"It's just a ring," Merida somehow says casually. "It's not a big deal."

"Don't you own a thousand?" Angela asks. God, I just want to strangle the both of them right now.

"I lost my first," I tell them sternly.

That leaves them speechless. I know I own many, many rings and each other them have their own story, but my first ring is the one I always wear. My nameless identity found the small silver ring and I have worn it ever since. Shockingly, it always fit even till this very day - except this moment when I randomly lost it.

I know for a fact that I had it when I got to Angela's house. The three of us tear the whole kitchen apart to find my ring, but nothing. I want to cry, but no tears come out.

"I think I might know where it is..." Merida mutters.

"Where?!" I exclaim, gripping her leather jacket.

Merida doesn't say anything. I watch as her eyes look from mine towards the cheesecakes. My grips falls from her jacket as Angela gasps. I am left speechless, trying to find something to say.

"We're going to find that ring," Angela says determined. "If any of my clients find it in their slice, I will lose my reputation."

"You're going to have to bake some cakes all over again," Merida warns her.

Angela lights up and cheers at the sound of that. Merida rolls her eyes.

We each pick a cheesecake and begin ripping through it, thoroughly checking each handful for my precious ring. I took off my other rings to ensure that I don't lose those as well. Every piece of cheesecake I rip, ends up being eaten by me. None of this deliciousness should go to waste. Merida judges me and I chuck some at her head.

-o-

I wake up with my face in a pile of cheesecake. I must have passed out from eating so much. I look over at my hand and see the ring I lost being slipped on. My eyes are squinted, but I look and see Xavier in the cheesecake-covered kitchen. I sit up and feel a chunk of cheesecake fall from my cheek to my lap.

"I only have to bake twenty-five," Angela says, kind of bummed. I think she actually wanted to bake another batch of a hundred cakes.

"You could've easily needed to bake only ten for the ones Britney ate," Merida says. "We could've just moulded the others back together."

"That is wrong for so many reasons!" Angela yells. "I'm not going to mould them!"

As the two of them argue for some reason, Xavier puts his arm around me. I look up at him and he's eating some cheesecake, which puts a smile on my face.

"Thank you," I say about my ring.

"Merida found it right when I got here," Xavier explains. "She was arguing with Angela about moulding the cakes when she found your ring so I took it from her. Did you really eat ten of Angela's cheesecakes in one sitting? You know, before you took a nap?"

I finish putting on the rest of my rings before nodding my head. I look up at Xavier and he's beaming with pride. He taps my nose and leans closer to me. I turn to face him.

"You look so beautiful," Xavier whispers in my ear.

I cringe. "I'm covered in cheesecake."

Xavier bites his bottom lip. "That's my favorite food."

I snicker as he begins to kiss the side of my head. This must be Xavier's day to arrive home and see his girlfriend sleeping in his favorite food, slip her ring on her finger, realize she eat ten servings of said favorite food, and see her covered in said favorite food. I turn and kiss him right as Merida whips a piece of cheesecake right at us.

"How can I mould them if you continuously throw them!" Angela yells at her.

* * *

 **Honest to god, I would love to have a Xavier Rogers in my life.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	199. Britney Braun: Britney's Birthday Video

**Originally, I wanted this to be the 200th chapter, but nah. Why am I updating twice? Well, I just want to get all this before I go to hell - I mean school. Actually, same difference.**

 **Quick Note:** _Italics are the video_ **and normal text is just, well, the story.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Britney's Birthday Video

"I'm so sorry I missed your birthday," Jane says, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. "I was at work."

"Don't worry about it," I reply. "It was just a small get-together that happened in the morning. You didn't miss much."

Apollo suddenly comes out of his room with his laptop. He opens it and has a video ready to show us.

"Don't worry, Mom," Apollo says. "I recorded the whole thing, unedited, so you can enjoy Britney's small surprise party."

"Oh god..." I mutter. "I hate you."

-o-

 _The video started with me sleeping in my bed, surrounded with a mess of blankets and pillows. All of my friends surrounded my bed and looked like they were going to kill me. Apollo tried to wake me up but I ended up kicking him over in my sleep._

That brings a smile to my face as well as Jane's. Apollo, not so much.

 _Apollo whacked my sleeping body with my pillow and I immediately shot up from my bed._

 _"You stupid - !" I yelled before cutting myself off at the sight of all my friends. I pulled up my sheets to my face because I looked like trash._

 _"Happy Birthday, Britney!" All my friends exclaim._

 _I sat up in my bed, speechless. I mean, this wasn't my real birthday (because I have no idea when it is) and yet they were still here to celebrate. I awkwardly fixed my hair by patting down on it. I glared right into Apollo's camera before giving all my friends a smile._

 _"Thanks, you guys," I said to my friends. I looked at Apollo. "You, not really."_

 _"So, Britney," Apollo interviewed. "This is your first birthday ever since you moved under my roof. Are you enjoying it so far?"_

 _"I have my annoying cousin, my friends, and my boyfriend seeing me in my pajamas."_

"I totally thrived having them see me in my pajamas," I comment.

Apollo and Jane don't respond to that.

 _I walked out of the bathroom after making myself look presentable - which consisted of combing my hair with one hand and brushing my teeth with the other. Xavier grabbed me in a kiss which, like being seen in my pajamas, I thrived from it._

 _"Come on, man," Apollo told Xavier. "This movie is supposed to be PG."_

 _Xavier glared at him as he continued to kiss me._

I'm smiling like a complete moron and there's nothing I want to do to stop it.

 _Now we were eating our pancakes - which Angela made so they were obviously delicious - as I began to rip through my presents. The first one was literally a box of envelopes which were full of gift cards totaling to about $300 which I will spend on lingerie._

 _"These are most likely from the boys," I said. "And I love how they're all for the same store. Thank you, at least it's my favorite store."_

 _I opened the next gift and nearly choked on my pancakes. It was a set of all the eyeshadows I wear with three bottles of liquid eye liner._

 _"Why do I have a feeling Emily or Angela gave me this?" I questioned._

 _They both shrugged their shoulders. All of them did this thing for birthdays where gifts were given anonymously (even though they were pretty evident who gave what)._

 _I opened the next gift and am widely impressed at the set of multi-colored Sharpies in my hands. They were just so beautiful. Odd, but beautiful. All my friends are judging me._

 _"I love Sharpies," I said. "Sharpies give me life. I've been eyeballing this in the store for as long as I could remember."_

 _I looked over at the last gift, which was the smallest, and opened it. I ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the small box. My eyes were widened as humanly possible as they could and were about to start crying some real tears._

 _I pulled out a silver charm bracelet with four sparkling charms on it - the letter A, two C's, and a B. There is only one other person, besides myself, who knows those four letters in that order and their significance. I looked at Xavier with tears in my eyes as I remember the night where I spray-painted those letters on a building. Xavier playfully shrugged, but he's a terrible liar._

 _"I fucking love you, I hope you know that," I told him._

That part makes me melt.

I show Jane my charm bracelet and she loves it, just not as much as me. I love it because it's so beautiful, it came from Xavier, and it is literally my past in my present that will be with me in my future. I made a promise with myself to never take it off (with the exception of showering) and to never lose any of the charms.

"Seriously though, what are those letters?" Apollo asks.

"Amber, Crystal, Courtney, and Britney," I reply, pointing at each letter.

The moment I mentioned Britney is when they understood that all the letters are me.

"You know, you're missing a charm," Apollo says.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Britney's charm bracelet will be an important symbol in _Project: New Generation_ , but I don't expect you to remember that by the time it gets published. And before you ask, she will get the 'S' charm eventually.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reivews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	200. Britney Braun: When Thor Met Jane

**Like chapter 100, chapter 200 will be very special and only a bit longer than usual.**

 **I had a different idea for this chapter and I wrote it out, but then I hated it and scrapped it. I rewrote it while waiting for food because that's when a new version came to me. Also, we get a visit from a very special character that I knew had to be with Britney at one point.**

* * *

Britney Braun: When Thor Met Jane

"I swear, you're cheating," I say, picking up another card from the deck. "There is no way you can beat me at cards."

Thor laughs a little as he picks up another card from the deck.

To my surprise, Thor showed up to Midgard. He picked a bad time to make an appearance since I was the only one at home due to Apollo and Jane going grocery shopping and my wanting to stay home. Thor went to Jane's room to change into Midgard clothes (which is a sight I will never be used to) and I went into the kitchen to find something to feed him. I found some beer so I got him and myself a bottle. Thor questioned the drinking age in Midgard for me and I told him thirteen which he easily believed. To pass the time, I suggested we play poker. He didn't know what it was so I explained the rules with the hope that I would win.

Presently, I'm not winning.

"I am a man of my word, Sigyn," Thor replies. "I would never cheat."

I eye him. "Are you lying to me?"

Thor looks at me the same way. "Are you lying to me?"

I snicker since 90% of what comes out my mouth are lies (another 5% are screams, 3% are kisses, and the last 2% are actual truths). I look at my hand of cards once again and feel confident in my hand.

"Four sevens and a ten," I say, fanning my cards at him.

"I think I win again," Thor says, showing me a full house.

I use my magic and push my poker chips to him. He happily takes them all and I cross my arms across my chest. I am the worst loser ever.

"You are like your father, Sigyn," Thor tells me. "We always played games during our youth and he would lie."

"I was not cheating!" I yell. Thor looks at me because I was, but I wouldn't admit to it because I still (somehow) lost. "Shuffle the deck."

I get up and look out the window. I see the mailman leaving so I decide to get the mail. I open the front door and see a strange woman, who isn't involved with the post office at all, sifting through our mail.

"You should really tell Jane to pay her bills on time," the woman says to me, tossing back her dark brown curls. She looks at me with her big blue-green eyes and tilts her head in confusion. "I could've sworn Jane had a boy."

Is she serious?

"I'm not Apollo," I reply.

The woman looks into the house and screams in excitement as she runs inside. Her screech startles me and I turn to see her jumping into Thor's arms. Thor hugs her tightly and catches my eye which is giving him a confused and weirded-out expression as I pick up Jane's unpaid bills.

"You've gotten so handsome, Space Man," the woman tells Thor. I'm not going to question the weird nickname. She points at me. "Did you and Jane have a daughter?"

"Darcy," Thor says. Oh, that's her name. "This is my niece, Loki's daughter."

Darcy looks at me and I give her my best smile. I hope I don't look creepy. Darcy looks at Thor again before giving me a small smile.

"Everyone from Asgard is so pretty," Darcy comments, tapping my cheek. I'm flattered. "What's your name?"

I'm hesitating. Usually I tell people on Midgard that my name is Britney Braun, but Thor is here and he calls me by Sigyn. God, this is hard, and they're both wondering why I'm hesitating on something that's supposed to be as simple as, well, my goddamn name.

"Britney Braun...?" I tell her. Darcy and Thor look at me strangely.

"Are you sure?" Darcy asks.

"My Asgardian and birth name is Sigyn whereas Britney is my false, Midgardian one." I nod my head to further prove my point. Thor and Darcy are as confused as ever. "Let's continue playing."

-o-

After several more games, I have noticed that Darcy is almost as crazy as me - which is what got me to like her right away. What I learned was that she's Apollo's godmother and was Jane's intern only to earn college credits. She's been travelling around the world for the past few years.

"I swear, you're cheating," Darcy tells Thor. She joined our poker game and I agree with her. I slam my cards on the table and put my hands on my hips as I look at Thor.

"I am not," Thor argues as he puts down another winning hand.

Before I can accuse Thor of cheating again, Apollo and Jane finally come home. The two of them drop their groceries at the sight of Thor and Darcy and immediately run over to hug and kiss them. I sit awkwardly since nobody is acknowledging my presence. I play with my rings as I look at Thor and Jane hugging, and then I remember something.

"You promised to tell me the story of your banishment if you were to show up to Midgard," I tell Thor. He looks at me as if he never wants to tell that story. "C'mon, you promised."

"I like this story!" Darcy chimes in. Again, she's cool.

-o-

Soon, all of us are playing poker as I sit back and wait for the story to be told to me. Thor refuses to talk which only makes my wanting for the story even more. I take a look at Apollo, who sits next to me and beg him. Apollo nods.

"Years ago," Apollo starts. "My father was in the middle of his coronation but it got delayed due to some Frost Giants breaking into Odin's Treasury to steal their power source - The Casket of Ancient Winters. They failed and my father demanded to send forces out to Jotunheim. Odin refused, but my father still went to Jotunheim behind his back."

"You're my new role model," I tell Thor. He doesn't respond.

"Anyways," Apollo continues. "My father started a war with Jotunheim and insulted Odin when he insulted him. For that, Odin stripped my father of his powers and banished him to Midgard."

"Where he met Jane," Darcy connects. "I was there and she hit him with her car."

I gasp in excitement as Jane gives her a look. Thor slinks back in his chair, embarrassed.

"I was studying a mysterious weather event in New Mexico," Jane explains. "We were out in the desert in a van, in the middle of the night, when the abnormality that I had been analyzing produced in a powerful vortex before us. As I struggled with the zero-visibility conditions, I crashed into Thor."

I start laughing, which doesn't make Thor feel any better.

"He kept on rambling on and on about Asgard and his hammer," Darcy adds. "Mind you, we thought all that Asgard crap was only in myths. Fearing for my dear life at the time since he seemed like a psycho, I tasered the shit out of him."

My laughing continues. I understand that his powers were stripped at the time, but come on, he's the King of Asgard and he got defeated by a taser. Darcy is proud of that and I would be as well.

"Be embarrassed all you want," I tell Thor. "But this story is making me have so much more respect for you."

Thor smiles a little.

* * *

 **Darcy had to appear at some point and what better than this chapter?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	201. Britney Braun: So Long, Pom Poms

**About the last chapter, EVERYONE LOVES DARCY!**

* * *

Britney Braun: So Long, Pom Poms

I throw my backpack through my bedroom window before hoisting myself on the ledge. As I throw my leg over, I knock over some of my little knick-knacks. The sound they make hitting the ground puts me on the edge of getting caught (also, I hope none of them broke). I listen for any other noise before proceeding with my entry. I accidentally lose balance and fall onto my bedroom floor. I push all my knick-knacks to the side as I hear my bedroom door opening.

I see Apollo and he has no clue what he's looking at.

"You know," Apollo says, "we have a front door."

"Is Angela here?" I ask him, getting up.

"No." He closes the my bedroom door behind him as I pick up my knick-knacks and put them back on my window ledge.

"Did she call you?" I have about a dozen missed calls from her.

"No." Apollo opens his mouth with suspicion towards me. "What did you do this time?"

"Did Xavier call you?" I ask only to avoid his question. Another dozen calls are from Xavier as well. "I'm avoiding him as well."

Apollo gasps. "Please tell me you didn't dump him again."

I punch his arm and he reacts. I give him the most stern look in my life as he caresses the area I punched with his hand. I furrow my eyebrows as I point directly at him.

"Never say that," I tell him.

"Geez, Britney," Apollo says, lowering my finger. "Your rings are going to leave a mark."

I take a breath and shake my head. I exit my room and head to the kitchen to get a drink. Apollo follows me and leans against the counter as I pour myself a glass of orange juice. I look at him and he's staring at me with a stupid grin on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Why are you avoiding your two favorite people?" Apollo asks.

"Why is it your business?"

"Because our friends are my business."

I can't think of a way to counteract that argument. I shrug and put my glass down on the counter. He's going to find out about what I did eventually and he isn't going to stop pestering me until I tell him.

"I quit the cheerleading squad," I admit.

I expected Apollo to burst out, start screaming at me, and demand that I get back on the squad, but he doesn't. He just stands there, with his usual blank expression on his face. He's taking this way better than Angela did. When I told her, she figuratively dropped dead. She tried to persuade me to reconsider, and she almost won, but I ran off just in the nick of time. Angela attempted to chase me, but she lost me. Then I ran into Xavier and got lost in his beautiful face before he asked me what I was up to. I was about to answer, but Angela yelled from down the hall that I quit the cheerleading squad. Then I ran away from Xavier who reacted the same way as his twin. Before I knew it, I was breaking into my bedroom window.

"That's it?" Apollo asks. "All you did was quit the cheerleading squad? That's so anti-climatic - I thought you killed someone!"

I smile a little, even though I shouldn't be.

"Why'd you do it though?" Apollo questions.

"Besides Angela, I hate the squad," I reply. "They're all these prissy girls who only want to gossip about other bitches and their athletic boyfriends. I mean, I love talking trash about people and gushing about Xavier, but it just got so boring and repetitive. I'm pretty sure the only reasons Angela is still there is because she's the Captain and likes bossing them around in such a peppy manner."

"I totally get that."

This time, I look at Apollo suspiciously.

"You know," I start. "Football practice is happening right now. Why aren't you there?"

Apollo laughs nervously. "I'm no longer on the team."

"Why? Too tired of scrimmage and hearing boys talk about their girlfriends?"

"I got kicked off because I'm failing math."

I want to laugh, I really do, but I'm also failing math and I'm no hypocrite. Instead, I give him a supportive clap on the shoulder and he automatically understands that I am in the same boat as him. Although when Jane comes home and begins to yell at him for his failing grade, I'm abandoning ship and leaving him to drown.

"I'll just leave you two alone," I say, scooting out of their conversation.

"Stay," Jane commands. I remain standing beside Apollo. "How are you two failing math, it was my easiest subject in high school."

"Technically I'm not blood-related to you so this is all on Apollo," I add just to put more of the attention on him.

"Your father will be disappointed," Jane tells him. She looks at me and tries to say something about Loki's possible opinion, but nothing comes out.

"Mom, I am positive that Dad won't care about my math grade," Apollo argues. "He would say something like this." Apollo clears his throat and throws a wink at me. " _'My dear Jane, there is no need for the theory of Pythagoras while on the fields of battle.'_ "

Apollo just used his Asgard voice to imitate his dad and it was pure gold. My jaw drops before I burst out laughing. Apollo looks at his mom for her say on "Thor's" response, but she is left dumbstruck.

"Zip it," Jane tells her son, trying to keep a straight face but failing.

* * *

 **Everyone already knows this: I am complete shit in math.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	202. Britney Braun: I'm a Believer

**In Emily's story, this was a popular chapter for reasons you will see close to the very end.**

* * *

Britney Braun: I'm a Believer

Xavier and I sit in the malt shop sharing a milkshake with two straws. I'm not so sure if this was all he could afford or he loves the romance. This is so cliché and I hate cliché, but I love the company and the milkshake so I have nothing to complain about.

"I will still go to your football games," I tell Xavier. We're finally talking about the fact that I quit the cheerleading squad. "I will be cheering for you and this time, only you."

"I didn't even say anything yet," Xavier says.

"I know, that's why I keep talking." I smile a little. "Watching football games are going to be different from the stands."

"What about the other football girlfriends who sit in the front?" Xavier asks me.

Oh god, I forgot about them. Football girlfriends are self-explanatory. They're the girlfriends of the other football players who sit in the front row to cheer for their loves up close. The only difference between them and the cheerleaders is the lack of pom poms.

I moan with a smile and Xavier rubs my shoulder. I try to laugh, but it comes out as a whine. God, I hate whiners so I sure as hell don't want to seem like one. Xavier smiles.

"I left the cheerleaders just to join more," I state.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Xavier says. "I've met the other football girlfriends and they're great."

I roll my eyes. "Of course, they're nice to you, you're _you_. I'm your crazy girlfriend. They hate me."

"Everyone hates you. _Especially_ me."

I try to get mad at him, but end up smiling because he's right. He beams and kisses my failed frown. Only select people can insult me and make me feel better afterward. He's top on my list. I kiss him back before returning to the milkshake.

"Besides," he adds. "You look better in my varsity jacket than your cheerleading uniform."

I raise an eyebrow. "Do I? I always thought you loved my crop top and short skirt."

"Debatable."

I smirk just as Emily, Angela, and Merida walks into the malt shop, with James slowly following them. I swear, this is his _'I follow the hot girls, even when they're not up to par'_ mantra. Xavier and I turn to face them. Emily looks like a wreck, but she walks to the bathroom and walks out looking decent again. That is a story on its own.

"I saw you when you walked in," I tell Emily, addressing her like a child with my fake and squeaky consoling voice. "Did Emily get in her mommy's makeup again?"

"No," Emily replies. She seems kind of pissed, which makes this all-the-more interesting. "James Pym no longer exists. He was just a case of mass hysteria."

"That sucks," Xavier says casually.

Xavier turns to face James (or the case of mass hysteria) and laughs mockingly. James rolls his eyes. I look at James and smile a little as he steps closer to me. It's terrible that he may or may not exist. I actually kinda liked the guy - I mean, he was my favorite asshole. I can't just pick a new one.

"Of course," Emily says. "If James did exist, he'd be incredibly pissed right now. I mean, we're basically the same in so many ways and one thing I wouldn't be able to stand is being ignored."

I wonder what it would be like to not exist, not 'ignored', but not be there. Or just disappear. Be there one day and then simply gone the next.

That would be cool.

Even if James is still here, not in Emily's eyes, it must still pain the guy. I look over at James again and see that he has a hand on my shoulder, trying to further the point that he actually exists and isn't a figment of our imaginations. He actually seems pretty lax about whatever the hell is going on.

"So if I'm not real..." James mutters. "I guess it doesn't matter that I do this."

All of a sudden, the barstool I'm sitting on spins around. I'm facing James which I'm confused about because he may or may not exist. He leans forwards quickly and plants one right on my lips!

James Pym just kissed me to prove he exists!

Which I understand because if he didn't, the kiss would have no meaning, although all my friends reacted which makes James win the argument that he is real.

The moment James' lips left mine, I'm smiling widely. Talk about spontaneity. Emily applauds, Merida laughs, Angela gasps, Xavier punches, and James falls.

"I believe!" Xavier yells at James.

I want to scream for joy. I don't have romantic feeling for James, at all, but wow - that was something. He kissed Xavier Rogers' girlfriend, right in front of the boy himself, only to prove a goddamn point that would've faded away by tomorrow.

"Why'd you do it?" Merida asks, picking up James. She is pretty impressed of the ballsy move.

"Because life's short and I needed to be remembered by being the only guy willing to kiss Xavier's girlfriend," James says. "Bonus since he witnessed it."

"I'm buying you an ice cream for that," Emily says, happily taking out her wallet. "Any toppings, any size, any flavor - you name it."

"Yet you're not buying one because you're sorry?" Angela questions, putting her arm around James to make sure he's alright.

"Oh please, he walked right into Xavier's fist."

Wait, so all in all, James got an ice cream from Emily, a kiss from me, doting from Angela, and Merida's approval? Goddamn, this boy knows how to play his cards to all the hot girls even if it doesn't start off in his favor. He's a real keeper and thank god I'm his favorite bitch.

"And Britney," James calls, getting my attention again. "You are an amazing kisser. Xavier is a lucky man."

Even Xavier can't stay angry as he cracks the smallest smile. Although for once, when he looks at me, he stops smiling.

"Why are you still smiling?" He asks me.

I realize I'm still happy from James' surprising kiss. I look at him and try to stop, but like earlier, I can't.

* * *

 **Oh Britney, Britney...you lucky girl. It will only get better.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	203. Britney Braun: Apollo's Love

**Just a little note before this chapter, Britney has been very good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's still keeping some, but there is one that she just needs to tell and the chapter title reveals all.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Apollo's Love

I stand in the kitchen, making pink lemonade for my girls whom I'm inviting over today. Apollo looks over my shoulder in curiosity.

"How do you make pink lemonade pink?" He asks me.

"Use pink lemons," I respond.

Just like his dad, Apollo doesn't appreciate my joke, probably because he was actually wondering what makes pink lemonade pink. He pours himself a small glass of what I made and takes a sip. I watch as his face cringes and he spits it out in the sink. I bite down on my lips, resisting laughter, as he coughs.

"That's extremely sour," he tells me. "Are you trying to poison our friends?"

"Maybe," I reply.

Apollo gags as he leaves the house. Jokes on him because I didn't add the sugar yet.

-o-

My girls were sitting in the living room, chattering amongst themselves while sipping my pink lemonade. I sat there quietly, with nothing to add to the conversation - in fact I think I zoned out for a giant portion of it.

"How come a nice, handsome boy like Apollo has no girl - that's not us or his mom - in his life?" Merida questions.

"Believe me, he does," I say without thinking.

I realize that I'm smiling wildly. I look over and see that Merida, Angela, and Emily are all staring at me with their eyes as wide as possible. Oh crap, I said too much.

"Spill," Angela commands.

"Okay." I place my lemonade on my coffee table. Sorry Apollo, but I'm telling them your secret. "But what I say from now on does not leave this house, kind of like how it wasn't supposed to leave Asgard."

"Merida and I will keep it a secret," Angela says, giving Emily a look.

"Rude," Emily says, pointing at Angela. "I will keep it a secret as well...depending on what you say."

I take a breath. "When Apollo, Jane, and I arrived in Asgard, we saw young gods - male and female, about our age - training to be one of Thor's warriors. Apollo jumped over the barrier separating them and dodged every weapon, kick, hit, or punch that was thrown in his direction until he stopped in front of a girl. He tapped her on the shoulder and when she saw him, she lit up. Then they hugged and he spun her around. I asked Jane about her and she said that they've known each other ever since they were really little. Apparently they're not dating or have any relationship. Apollo likes her."

"Was she pretty?" Emily asks. Of course she asks about appearances.

"Everyone from Asgard is pretty, Emily," Merida tells her. "We've established that once we realized that puberty hit Apollo like a truck."

"Let me tell you about this one," I say, getting all of them back on track. "She's about my height, very toned, remarkable complexion; long, thick black hair, hazel eyes and so much more."

"Damn..." Angela says. "I'd date her."

The rest of us all agree. Then they come to realize that Apollo isn't into Freya because she's attractive, but this girl is so much more.

"She's a badass," I continue. "Let me just say that when her weapons glided through the air, I swear his heart skipped a beat. You three have known him longer than I have, has he ever had a girlfriend? First kiss?"

Angela, Emily, and Merida look are each other, repeatedly mouthing the questions I asked, unsure. I want to laugh, but I can't. Poor Apollo, his love is on Asgard. Jane arrives home and gives us a bright smile.

"Hello Ladies," Jane greets. "What are we talking about today?"

"Apollo's dream girl," Emily replies.

Jane seems intrigued as she sits beside Merida. "What about Freya?"

We spend the rest of the afternoon gushing about Freya. These girls are never going to look at Apollo the same because they never expected him to have a lover in the mysterious realm of Asgard and would want to hear him talk about her. I should feel bad for telling the girls about Freya when he specifically said not to, but I'm giving the boy happiness, which we all need. Then we all got to the fact that the two of them are separated and Angela almost cried, but Apollo came home.

We all look at him with smiles and he seems suspicious. Apollo looks back at the door, wondering if he should stay or head for the hills.

"Were you talking about me?" Apollo asks, pointing at himself.

"Of course we were," Emily replies.

Normal people wouldn't be scared at the sound of that, but Apollo clearly is. Well, I'm his insane cousin and I'm with him mom and his childhood friends. He has every right to be scared.

"Your mom and dad are concerned about you," Merida lies. I am intrigued to see where this goes. "So is Asgard. They need grandkids and Asgard needs an heir after your reign on the throne. We're arranging your future wedding."

In that moment, Apollo turns as white as a cloud and drops onto the couch. Emily comforts him.

"You do know we're kidding, right?" Angela questions. Obviously, he didn't.

Apollo is now at peace with himself. "I can never tell anymore."

* * *

 **Oh, Britney...**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	204. Britney Braun: Kiss The Ocean

**I put myself on a schedule and as it turns out, I was so behind.**

 **As far as Emily chapters go, I am only writing the ones that I am a fan of or that are important to the story. Most of the time, it's a double whammy.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Kiss The Ocean

I look at my reflection in the mirror. I'm wearing my skimpy blue bikini that shows more than enough of my clevage, but I don't think that's everyone will be looking at. I turn to my side and take a look at the scar I got from Asgard that takes up most of my torso. I haven't gotten a good look at it in the longest time mostly because I didn't want to think back to when it was still fresh and I was dying. The wound has healed and now it's just a scar. The simple solution would be to wear a one-piece, but I don't do one-pieces.

I use a spell to cover it up and it looks like my natural skin again.

-o-

So far, my beach day has consisted of lying down on the sand while the others go enjoy themselves. In my highly extravagant life, I seldom get a chance to just lie down and enjoy myself. Ever since I came back from Asgard, I have been telling my friends more and more of my backstory. Details about my fate and my mother remain a secret, but it feels good to finally get all that off my literal and metaphorical big chest. Especially since none of them pry deeper than what I've already put on the surface.

As of right now, Emily and Daniel lie near me verbally seducing each other with smartness. She hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Then they notice me and the face I'm giving them from underneath my shades.

"If you two science weirdos wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask," I tell them.

"I didn't even know you were there," Daniel says. Wow, that hurts.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Emily asks as a way to tell me to go make out with Xavier somewhere.

Speak of the devil and he shall come. I snicker as Xavier picks me up and spins me around. He begins walking me across the beach and I kiss him on the cheek.

"Aren't you the romantic?" I playfully ask.

"Not today," he replies.

Wait, what?

I look back and see all our friends following us to see what's up. Xavier is taking me closer to the water and I'm still lost as to what's going on. Apollo takes my legs and Xavier shifts me in his arms until he's holding me up by my arms. I am a little scared for what's happening.

"What are you doing?" I ask them.

"I told my mom that I will teach you to swim," Apollo replies. "And I am a man of my word."

Goddammit.

"Merida!" I call for. "Help me get away from these idiots!"

Merida runs over. Finally, some saving. She lifts her shades to further examine the situation, but then she just takes out her phone to record the whole thing. All my other friends do the same.

I hate them all.

Apollo and Xavier begin to swing me back and forth as I try to wrestle my way out. I plead and give Apollo a face that says 'I almost drowned on Asgard, you freaking lunatic'. I will be completely fine with never knowing how to swim. I can do several other things that are more important than swimming.

"Kiss the ocean!" Angela exclaims for motivation. It's not working.

"Britney," James starts. "If it makes you feel better, I am trained in CPR so I'll save you if you drown."

Shockingly, that gives me some hope. At least I can rely on James to fish me out of the sea. I stare at his wiggling eyebrows and smile a little. Xavier gives James a face that says that he's being thrown in next.

Eventually, the boys throw me into the water. I fly in the air and think that I can totally handle this, but when I hit the water, I can't handle anything.

I can't breathe and I'm in desperate need of air. I'm underwater and my gut is telling me to scream, panic, and flail around just like Asgard. My brain, however, is telling me to get my bikini top because it untied and is floating away from me.

-o-

Great. I'm topless underwater.

I cover my chest with one arm and stretch my other one to grab my bikini top. If I don't breathe soon, I will force my head above water and then get whistled by the lifeguards for many different reasons. I force myself to move forward in the water, which can be considered swimming, I guess. My lungs are screaming as I finally grasp my top. As I begin to tie it back on, I see Apollo approaching.

He probably thought I drowned and is losing his shit. In response, I kick him over from underneath. He falls in as I finish tying my bikini. I stand up and begin heading back to shore. My friends all look impressed.

"I knew you'd make it," Angela says, wrapping me in a warm towel. I grip the edges and smile. "Were you planning to knock Apollo down or something?"

That seems like something I would actually do.

"To be honest," I reply. "The second I hit the water, my bikini top untied so I had to tie it underwater while holding my breath. Then I saw Apollo coming so I just tripped him just because."

Apollo comes out of the water and seems mad at me.

"You're a rude person," he tells me.

I smile brightly because I know.

* * *

 **My sister calls me rude all the freaking time and it actually doesn't offend me anymore.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	205. Britney Braun: Carnival Kisses Part One

**I'm still in denial about school being tomorrow so I changed the cover of the story.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Carnival Kisses Part One

"You're terrible at this," a boy says to me.

"C'mon, darling, you weren't meant for throwing baseballs," a second one adds.

I throw the baseball in the air and catch it again. One of my favorite carnival games is the dunk tank, especially when it's being run by a lot of douches and their matching friends who nobody can ever tell apart. I purposely missed the target next to the actual dunk tank the first couple of throws just to rile them up.

"How about this," I say, strutting my stuff to the one running the booth. "If I miss this shot, then I'll give you and your friends a big kiss."

I lightly tap his chin and give him a wink. In return, he gives me another baseball. I plant a big smooch on the baseball to give him a preview as I walk to the pitching point. I look down at the baseball and see my lipstick print shimmering a low shade of green because of my magic. I cock out my hip as I wind up my throw towards the target. I close one eye and take a breath. Then, I whip the ball at the target and the boy in the dunk tank splashes in.

All the jerks are shocked. I flip my hair and give one last wave to them.

"Bye, boys!" I exclaim before running off.

-o-

I run past the crowds and the concession stands to rid me of those assholes. Just in the rare case that they find me, I pull out my lipstick and apply a fresh coat. I clap my lips together and continue running. I'm all for kissing them, but I really don't want to.

"Britney!" I hear someone yell.

I whip my head around and see Xavier. I immediately take his hand and charge him into the fun house. We pass by several laughing kids and the fun mirrors that distort our reflection in odd ways. Then we're cornered in the dark with a flickering light bulb above our heads. Xavier takes a seat on the ground and I still look around me.

"What did you do?" He asks me. Funny how that's his first question.

"Nothing," I say. He knows damn well that I'm lying. "I just played with the dunk tank."

Xavier face-palms. I snicker. He knows what I did, or at least the main idea of what I did.

"It was fun," I tell him. "You should've seen their faces when I actually hit the target."

"You didn't have to use your magic," he says. Funny how he knows that as well.

"I know, but everything is more fun that way."

I turn my back to him and look out into the fun house. I know that those guys probably aren't chasing me, but for some reason, I'm still paranoid they are. Who knows, they could be thirsty for my wonderful kisses. The moment I turn around to face Xavier, he kisses me.

"Oh!" I exclaim surprised as he kisses me again. "If I missed the target, I promised them this."

"Would you have given them?" Xavier asks.

I kiss him. "Maybe. You kind of bore me."

I smile and laugh a little. Xavier frowns jokingly.

"Well, do you know what I could go for right now?" Xavier asks.

"What?" I'm totally the answer.

"Cotton candy."

I make the same frown he had and he kisses it away. We continue kissing until Xavier stops. I see him looking over my shoulder. I turn around and see Merida glaring at us.

"There are children around!" Merida yells at us. "This is supposed to be a family friendly zone made for all ages!"

"You hate kids," Xavier replies.

"I know but you don't have to ruin _my_ eyes!"

Merida walks out, gagging. I giggle a little.

-o-

"Britney!" Angela exclaims, running towards me. "Britney! Britney!"

"I hear you!" I yell back at the top of my lungs. My lungs burn a little after firing at her.

Angela becomes spooked and some kid behind me starts crying to their mom. I take a breath and shake my head.

"What is it?" I ask, this time, more calm.

"Look at all this candy James bought me," Angela says.

She shows me bags and bags of candy which hypnotize me. I look at James who's proud of himself. He is totally going to get laid tonight. I think this is the happiest I've ever seen Angela. The girl is generally a beacon of joy, but right now she's glowing.

"I love carnival candy!" Angela exclaims.

"Me too," I say.

I try to take some of her candy, but Angela immediately gets mad and smacks my hand away.

"This is mine!" Angela exclaims like a child. "Have my brother buy you your own candy."

I give her a look. Angela hugs her candy protectively and caresses the bag as she skips over to James.

"She's been lecturing us about healthy food," Emily tells me. "James just bought her that to keep her quiet."

"Kind of hypocritical that she needs candy to keep quiet," I mutter.

"As long as we get to eat whatever we want without her comments, I'm not complaining," Apollo says.

"Good, because there's so much I want to eat."

* * *

 **Angela with candy is literally me with food. Stay tuned, there will be a part two later today.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	206. Britney Braun: Carnival Kisses Part Two

**God, I wish I had a summer like these guys. Nobody will care that I wrote fanfics for two months straight.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Carnival Kisses Part Two

Xavier and I sit on one end of the Ferris wheel carousel and Apollo and Merida sit on the other. Our other four friends sit in a different car that's somewhere nearby only because of the limit of people per car. Xavier has his arm wrapped around me.

"I swear, if you two kiss, I will throw you both off of this," Merida says, pointing at Xavier and I.

Honestly, being thrown off here by Merida wouldn't be the end of the world for me. It could be for Xavier.

"Then switch places with me," I tell Merida.

I stand up and our carousel tilts a little which freaks out Xavier. Oh right, there's a 'no standing' rule or else the car will tip over and we will all fall to the ground. My poor baby is frightened and the only thing Merida does is light up.

"Are you scared, Xavier?" Merida asks menacingly.

Xavier shakes his head, even though he freaking is.

Merida stands up on her side, tilting the carousel in her direction. I stand in the middle and swing around the pole in the middle. Merida hops over from one end to the other causing our carousel to swing. Apollo seems relaxed like he's enjoying himself, whereas Xavier is trying to remain calm.

Merida and I jump around the carousel in a synchronized formation from one side to the other. Xavier is scolding us in an Angela manner.

"Apollo, we could fall!" Xavier yells at him.

Apollo shrugs. "I'm Asgardian, I'll survive a little fall."

"Little fall?!" Xavier screeches. "We're a hundred feet off the ground."

That doesn't seem to phase Apollo nor myself. On Asgard, I dropped from a tree that was two-hundred feet tall. This Ferris wheel is nothing in comparison.

"What about you, Merida?" Xavier asks.

Merida stops bouncing and thinks on how she will maintain her survival. Xavier feels proud as to finally having a point, but that changes quickly.

"If I land on top of you during the fall," she says to Xavier. "I'll be fine."

Xavier's face drops. Merida and I continue to turn our carousel into a see-saw. Suddenly, I stumble on Xavier side of the carousel. Merida doesn't notice and trips over me. Our car takes an impact of all the sudden weight added to that one side and dips farther than it should. Xavier panics. The surprise also takes Apollo because he falls forwards and on top of Xavier.

Then Xavier screamed like a little girl.

-o-

"Alright!" Apollo exclaims out of pure excitement. "A car that I'm supposed to drive badly!"

"And crash..." Emily mutters.

To end off our night at the carnival, we all decided to go on the bumper cars. We're all scared because Apollo is truly the worst driver I've ever met. His driving is equivalent to my panic attacks: you would rather be dead and desperately wish for it to be over.

"Guys, I just got off the phone with my mom," Angela says. "I told her we were playing bumper cars with Apollo and she said she loved me and that I was her favorite child."

"Hey!" Xavier yells.

As the two of them bicker on who the favorite child is, the line moves forward. I tie my hair into a ponytail for this as I pick which bumper car I want to drive in. I like the black one, but Merida's already eyeing it, Angela would go for the one with hearts, and Emily would pick the green one simply because it matches her outfit (or maybe for her love towards Daniel - I'm not judging).

When it's our turn, I end up in the car with clouds printed on it. I don't know why I picked this one, but as long as I can crash into people, I'm game.

I buckle my seatbelt and put my hands on the steering wheel. When the buzzer starts, I begin moving forwards.

As I try to slam into Emily, James tails me from behind and I swerve, causing Emily to just drive by me, laughing.

"James!" I exclaim at him. "I thought I was your Bitch!"

"Sorry, Brit, but you were going after my Smartass!" James yells back.

I roll my eyes and keep on driving. Xavier and Merida crash into me from both sides and I scream. I thought I was going to be good at this, but I suck. I mean, I'm terrible. I would use my magic and cheat, but I am constantly being hit by someone on every end and can't find a damn second to focus. I swear, my neck will snap off at one point.

"Hi, Daniel," I greet, driving beside him. He's too precious to crash into. "How ya doing?"

"I'm scared of all this," he replies, gesturing to the whole bumper cars scenario.

"Frankly, I can't blame you."

Apollo easily creams all of us in the next thirty seconds. If there is anything he is an expert in, it's bumper cars. I stagger out of my car and almost fall over. I think I got dizzy from all the spinning and crashing. I feel like hurling up all the carnival food I ate.

"That was fun," Apollo says.

"Fun for you!" Merida says, holding her head possibly from a headache. "You crashed into me a hundred times."

"He crashed into _all of us_ a hundred times!" I scream.

* * *

 **I've never played bumper cars in my life.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	207. Britney Braun: Seniors with Juniors

**Person: So, Kim, what did you do all summer?**

 **Me: I updated 104 chapters for my current fanfics (83 for Britney's and 21 for Emily's - yes, I actually counted), wrote a short story, published a new story, and started two other stories.**

 **I'm not kidding, that was my summer and I'm so fucking proud of myself.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Seniors with Juniors

I'm in hell.

I hate school. I don't want to be here. I hate learning, I hate homework, and I hate studying.

I hate everything about this institution.

I huff in absolute frustration as I make my way through the halls to my next class. This will be the one class I already know I'm going to despise with all my being.

"Hello again, Miss. Braun," I hear the voice that will be ringing in my ear for the next goddamn school year.

"Hi, Miss," I reply.

This is my math teacher from last year. I failed the course of grade eleven math and didn't want to waste my time in summer school so I decided to just take it again during the school year. Looking at her and my class of juniors, I regret everything.

"Look, I'm a senior now," I try and tell her. "Can you just pass me this year?"

She gives me a glare. That probably means no. Well, sucks for her because I won't be putting any effort into this class.

I take a seat by the door just so I'll be the first one to leave the moment the bell rings. This class will be torture on my brain, and I know because my brain has been through strenuous trauma over the years, but nothing hurts more than this.

Anyways, I slouch in my seat as my teacher begins to explain the course to the juniors who will be taking the course for the first time and me who's doing to for the second. Usually someone would be embarassed to be in my shoes, but I'm the best looking in this class and most to all of the boys have been staring at me ever since I walked in through the door. If they fail, it'll probably be because I'm a distraction to them.

I'm also a distraction to myself. I've been creating so many unrealistic scenarios in my head and constantly looking at the clock. I should be listening to my teacher explain the curriculum, but I can't find it in me to focus on something that I'm going to forget the moment I walk out the door.

"Sorry, I'm late," a familiar voice says, breaking my daydreams.

I raise my half-asleep head and see my dear cousin walking in. Oh yeah, I forgot that he failed math and will be in this class with me. Apollo smiles and the teacher stares at him with narrowed eyes. He also had her last year as well. We failed together. It was a great moment for us, minus Jane's scolding.

"Mr. Foster..." The teacher greets softly. "I find it hard to believe you got lost on your way to the classroom since we are in the same room as last year."

Apollo takes out his headphones. "Honestly, I just didn't want to show up."

"Well, I'm sorry but your seat is taken."

"Darn it!" Apollo exclaims sarcastically, making the juniors laugh a little. "Well, I'll just sit beside my _favorite_ person." He looks at me. "Britney!"

I wave at him as he swings into the seat next to me. The teacher sighs, wondering how the hell she will survive the year with her two least favorite people sitting side-by-side. He throws his bag on the floor next to him and slouches in his seat, like I did earlier. Our teacher continues talking and Apollo puts his headphones back in.

"Give me one." I rip out one of his earbuds and put it in my own ear.

Wow, his music is loud. I could just hover one of the earbuds outside my ear and the music will still make me deaf. Whatever, just as long as I don't have to listen to mathematical crap.

Oh boy, this is going to be a long year.

* * *

 **In Emily's story, I published the counter chapter to this on the first day of school exactly a year ago. Also, I will be a junior in a class of seniors (not because I'm smart, because I'm stupid - long story). Honestly, this chapter was so based off of my life.**

 **Anyways, I _really_ need to get my shit together for school. Updates will be WAY slower than how I updated in the summer. Hopefully, the two stories will be synced soon.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	208. Britney Braun: Football Girlfriends

**Guys, I had a dream with Harley Quinn in it. It was amazing.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Football Girlfriends

"I don't even like football," Daniel states as he sits beside me and Emily. He looks at the both of us. "You two don't like football either."

"My boyfriend is the quarterback and the team captain," I say with not even the slightest bit of excitement. "I'm mandatory at these things."

"Then you should be sitting in the front row with the other football girlfriends," Apollo says, approaching us with food.

I glare at him as I take a pack of licorice and rip it open with my teeth. I spit out the bit of plastic that ended up in my mouth (as ladylike as possible).

I look down at the front row of the stands and see all the other football girlfriends from our team and our opponents wearing their boyfriend's varsity jacket as they all show off their pride. It makes me feel bitter because I'm not wearing Xavier's nor am I excited.

"I hate sitting down there with the football girlfriends," I complain. "They're all vapid airheads talking about how successful they are in sports or nail polish. Not to mention the obvious: they hate my fucking guts."

"Why do they hate you again?" Emily asks. I bet she's not asking just because she likes my answer.

I smile evilly. "Because I'm the crazy one with Xavier Rogers' heart."

I've probably mentioned this before, but Xavier Rogers is practically every girl's dream boy. Everything about him is perfect and what every girl fails to comprehend is why a perfect boy like Xavier would ever fall for a mess like myself. I didn't get it either at first and a part of me still doesn't.

"There's Angela," Emily points out.

I look over and see Angela coming over in her skimpy cheerleader uniform. I know what she'll want. She'll try and get me back on the squad. While the others are distracted, I slide over to the other end of our row and run off. I get lost in the crowd of excited people, hoping I blend right in with everyone else. I look around and feel something wrap over my shoulders. I immediately tense up and turn around, only to see Xavier in his football uniform, putting his varsity jacket on me.

I smile as he kisses my cheek. I slip my arms through the sleeves of his varsity jacket and spin around with pride. I love this jacket. It's big on me and so roomy. Plus, watching the other football girls bask in my glory with absolute jealously lights my fire - just as Xavier lights up my smile and heart.

"Are you sitting in the front?" Xavier asks, putting his arm around me.

"No," I reply, catching the eyes of some of the other football girlfriends. "I think I'm a beacon of bad luck and shouldn't spread my negativity at an event like this."

"C'mon, Britney," Xavier mutters, leaning in closer to me. "You're my lucky charm."

No, I will not fall for this. I will not fall under the pressure of his beautiful face and his smoulder. I bite down on my lips as he begins whispering in my ear. Oh god, this is a weakness of mine. I back away from him but he grabs my hands and pulls me back in. I give him a kiss on the cheek and flip my hair at the other football girlfriends who watch us.

As the game is about to start, I scurry back up the stand to my friends. I see that Merida has taken my seat so I just sit on the end. I see that Angela has gone back to the cheerleaders which relaxes me.

"Angela was looking for you," Daniel tells me. "She wants you back on the squad."

"Did you tell her no?" I ask them. They all nod their heads. "Good. I might look nice in the cheerleading uniform, but I ain't doing cartwheels in short, frilly skirts. Not anymore."

We watch as the football players assemble on the field. Each team goes to their side and they all huddle. I watch as Xavier explains what their play will be using hand and arm gestures. Football is a language all on its own. As the boys chant for themselves and get into their positions, the cheerleaders and football girlfriends begin cheering.

Technically I'm a football girlfriend as well, but why am I not cheering? Why am I not down there being supportive of my boyfriend? Wearing his varsity jacket is one thing, but cheering in it is something else. Also, being down in the front with the previous mentioned points is what any football player would dream of - to have a beautiful girl in your jacket congratualte you after a victory or comfort you after a loss (it's sort of a win-win outcome). I shake my head out of my thoughts and see Xavier running off the field.

"Doesn't he have a game to win?" Daniel questions.

"Tell him that," Apollo says.

The whole football stadium looks at Xavier, but he just looks at me and I up at him. Xavier approaches me and opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"What?" I question. "Did you forget what a touchdown is? Darling, you make them all the time, it can't be hard to forget."

Xavier gives a small laugh. "I just - I had to - "

 _You're my lucky charm._

I get up and smile before hugging him. I can feel his spirits lift through his heavy football uniform.

"Everyone's staring at us," I whisper to him.

"You're always being stared at," Xavier whispers back, making me giggle a bit.

"I'll go sit with the other football girlfriends," I tell him with a deep breath. "I know it's what you want."

"I know you don't want to. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know that it'll make you happy and that's what I want."

I take his arm and we begin walking back to the football field. The crowd roars in excitement as Xavier gets back to his position and I stand with the other football girlfriends in their boyfriend's varsity jackets. They all stare me with weak smiles and I hug my arms around my waist awkwardly.

"I prefer shellac over gel," I state.

All at once, the other football girlfriends grab me into their conversation and Xavier wears the biggest smile on his face. I could get used to this.

* * *

 **This is just a random statement but the football hallway in my school actually smells so bad. I'm so glad I never have to find myself there.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	209. Britney Braun: Kiss or Treat

**As I look at this chapter and the next couple of chapters until everything is synced, most of them involve kissing (and Britney isnt kissing just Xavier...)**

 **This will be fun.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Kiss or Treat

"Next!" I exclaim at the lineup of boys outside my locker.

As the next contestant approaches me, I apply a fresh coat of bright red lipstick just for him. I give the boy a kiss and he gives me a dollar. I quickly shove the dollar and lipstick into my cleavage as I ready myself for the next boy.

"Miss. Braun," I hear an unsettling voice say.

All the boys in my lineup run off as I turn around and face the principal. I clap my lips awkwardly as I stand up straighter. I clear my throat and fix my hair. Oh boy...

"Hiya," I greet.

"Are you running a brothel, Miss. Braun?" He asks me.

"A brothel implies that there are more than one when it is just me and I am doing very successful on my own. Well, before you scared away my customers."

I smile but he doesn't.

"I'll be on my way now," I say, walking off.

For a moment, I thought he was going to ticket me on my outfit, which is a black corset, black mini skirt, and black pumps; but probably didn't bother because it's Halloween and I could wear whatever the hell I wanted to.

-o-

I walk into the cafeteria and approach Emily who's wearing a sexy police costume and arresting Apollo. Emily looks at me and her jaw, along with everyone else's in the room, drops - even Apollo's but for totally different reasons.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Emily asks me.

"A kissogram," I reply.

"I should be arresting you instead of him."

I giggle. I look over at Apollo who didn't bother dressing up for the occasion. What a killjoy.

"Wait, what's a kissogram?" Apollo asks.

I am taking this chance.

"Do you have a dollar?" I ask my dear cousin.

Apollo passes me a wrinkled dollar bill. I flatten it and shove it into my corset. Then, I put on a fresh coat of lipstick and clap my lips together. I grab Apollo's head and give him a big kiss on the cheek. Emily laughs as I put my lipstick back in my corset and Apollo tries to wipe off the mark I left. It leaves a bunch of red streaks on his face.

Daniel approaches us and gives Apollo a weird face. "What happened to you?"

"You boys are so getting arrested," Emily says since they both didn't dress up for Halloween.

"I really like your costume," Daniel says to Emily in a flattering tone. "And I'm not just saying that because I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend."

Emily smirks and wraps her arm around him. "Just because we're dating doesn't mean you're getting off the hook."

"Are you sure?"

Emily gives him a kiss and that's when I decide to pop in. I quickly apply some lipstick and give Daniel a kiss on both his cheeks. Daniel is surprised at the sudden lip prints on his cheeks and Emily's brown eyes widen. I laugh at their reactions as I take two dollars from Daniel.

"What the hell is happening?" Daniel asks.

"Ignore her," Emily says. "I'm arresting Britney for adultery."

I shrug as I put the money in my corset.

"How much money did you make kissing random boys on the cheeks?" Daniel asks me.

"I have about thirty dollars in here," I reply, putting my hands on my boobs. Emily glares at me and I stick my tongue out at her.

"Xavier gave you $27?" Apollo asks. That should be the story since I made $3 off of him and Daniel.

"No..." I mutter wildly.

"I'm telling Xavier!" They all exclaim.

"Telling Xavier what?" Angela and Merida ask as they come up to us.

The two of them came as the angel and the devil, just not in the way one would expect it.

"I wanted to be Satan but no..." Merida says. "Red on red doesn't work. And besides, I may have the personality of one, but Angela, for some reason, pulls off the outfit better."

"Angela pulls off everything better," I comment. Merida narrows her eyes at me and Angela blows me a kiss. I'm hesitating on whether to steal a dollar for that or not.

"I think you both look cute," Emily tell them, before lighting up from a sudden idea. "We need to take some pictures!"

"Yes!" Us girls agree.

We hand Daniel and Apollo our phones as we begin our photo shoot. Our poses change for every shot - Emily arresting us, an exchange of headpieces, me kissing my girls on the cheeks, and my personal favorite: Xavier in the background looking as confused as ever.

"You didn't dress up!" Emily yells at him.

Xavier just shrugs.

Merida rolls her eyes. "Even I dressed up."

Xavier then looks at me and my scandalous costume. I smile at him.

"Kissogram?" He asks. I nod. "How much money is in your corset?"

The fact that he knew I had money in there astounds me.

"Thirty bucks," I flat-out admit with no shame.

"Goddamn..." Xavier mutters.

I wait for him to get mad or something, but instead, he begins searching through his wallet. I hold back laughter.

* * *

 **So I wrote all this while sitting on a bus and train and that's why I'm able to publish it now.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	210. Britney Braun: Santa and His Elf

**Why am I updating? My homework is literally making me cry and I need a breather.**

 **Before you start, yes, it was just Halloween and now it's Christmas. And yes, I changed the cover again but this time, I made it.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Santa and His Elf

I wish I can tell you that something interesting has happened in my life since Halloween, but I would be lying. I could tell you about how school is going, but you would rather watch snow slowly fall from the sky - which I did because nothing interesting has happened.

-o-

I walk into the mall that has been decorated festively for the holidays. I unconsciously hum along to the cheesy Christmas songs being amplified as all the sales for potential Christmas gifts are being displayed. The shriek of children is coming from the distance and since I think that's where all my friends are, I follow it.

Why are there so many screaming children? Geez, parents should really learn how to get their kids to shut up, or hopefully, they can burst my eardrums so I'll never have to hear them again, or Santa can give them a bunch of coal and me some noise-cancelling headphones.

Speaking of Santa, the one posing in the mall keeps on staring at me. It's kind of creeping me out. I try and hide behind the crowd of parents and their children, but Santa keeps on finding me.

I see my friends and they're all laughing at something at Santa's 'North Pole'. I turn around and see the elves surrounding the jolly old man. I don't care about two of them, but the third one is Merida. Just imagine Merida: she's the one who would usually wear ripped jeans and combat boots - and now she's wearing pointy red shoes with small bells on the toe, a small red and green dress, white nylons with red stripes, and a matching hat. This just made my holiday and I will be asking James for the pictures he just took.

My friends are guessing the possible reason(s) for Merida's odd choice of a job because this one is totally unlike her.

"I bet that Santa is a creep who likes girls in tights and short dresses," I pitch in. They all look at me with disgust. "What? He's been staring at me ever since I got here."

"There goes my childhood," Emily mutters.

-o-

We all sit in the food court, spending the time sipping coffee and hot chocolate and watching Merida force herself to be nice to little children in such a colorful outfit. When it's her break time, her eyes lock with ours in a deadly glare as she storms up to us.

"You were adorable," Angela tells her, smiling brightly.

"Stop," Merida says. "I'm flat broke and if you guys want gifts, you'd shut your yaps."

As if we would keep quiet about this and Merida knows better. She rolls her eyes.

"Well, if I'm going to die of an inevitable public humiliation," Merida starts, "there's no way in hell I'm going alone."

Merida walks back to the North Pole set-up. She grabs Santa's arm and begins dragging him back to us, despite the old man's resistance. Why do I have a feeling that the mall Santa this year isn't just another old man? I mean, Merida might be cruel, but she isn't cold-hearted enough to be abusive to old people. No, Santa isn't an old man this year, I'm calling it.

"The old man who was supposed to play Santa this year sadly got a heart attack," Merida informs us. "Luckily, this boy was ready and as broke as me to get the job in the red costume."

Merida rips off Santa's beard and it's revealed that Xavier Rogers is Santa Claus. My jaw drops into a sea of laughter and so does everyone else's. I mean, it's Xavier as Santa with Merida as his elf. Merida puts his beard back on and James continues to take pictures.

For some reason, I feel like crying, but I don't know why. I know I'm an emotional wreck and all, but I think I have a memory in the back of my mind involving Santa.

"I can't believe I'm dating Santa Claus," I say, biting my bottom lip. "I think I may start crying a bit."

"I'd be crying too," Apollo says as Xavier hugs me from behind my seat and kisses the top of my head with his Santa beard before removing it. "Maybe not for the same reasons as you."

"At least Santa isn't an old creep who likes staring at girls in tights," Emily says.

"Xavier just loves my big ass," I say, laughing. Xavier just looks at me and my big ass with no comment.

-o-

I stand to the side, watching the last of the children sit on Santa Xavier's lap and Merida keeping a fake smile on her face. Every time Merida would catch my eye, I'd put my fingers on my dimples to show her how to smile realistically and Merida tries to glare at me, but can't because she's on the job. Xavier looks at me and I smile at him and his fake beard.

"Okay, kids," Merida says with a fake cheery voice, leaning down to look at the children. "If you want to be on Santa's nice list, you have to eat your vegetables, do all your homework, and not take drugs."

I look at Merida as she puts a stunned child on Xavier's lap. I try not to laugh since Merida is really serious about her statement. Merida winks at me for fun.

When the last kid is done, I step over the velvet rope and approach Santa. Xavier pulls me into his lap and holds me tight.

"Have you ever been on Santa's lap?" He asks me.

"I have," I reply. That's the reason why I almost started crying. "I don't remember what I said, but I think I wanted to die and told him that."

I laugh a little in spite of the tragic thing I just said. I look at Xavier and see his expression dropped. I pull his beard and let go so it slaps back against his face.

"Ow!" Xavier yells. "What the hell, Britney?!"

"What the hell with you!" I yell back. "You're supposed to be jolly!"

"How can I?! You just told me you basically read your suicide note to Santa!"

Merida laughs causing us to turn and face her.

"You told Santa you wanted to be dead?" Merida questions. I nod slowly. "You're my role model."

I blink a few times before looking back at Xavier. His mouth is open as if he wants to say something, but nothing comes out. Merida looks at us casually.

"What?" Merida asks. "If I wear this costume for much longer, I will actually kill myself. Now, are you two going to kiss or do I have to throw some mistletoe at you to create the mood?"

Xavier kisses me with his Santa beard and Merida gags as she walks off with her shoes jingling along the way.

* * *

 **Merida in that last part is actually me. Oh, and the whole younger Britney on Santa's lap is a reference to chapter 58 of this story.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	211. Britney Braun: Condom Balloons

**If you have never done this at a party, I suggest it. It's really fun.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Condom Balloons

The more time I spend with these people, the more I find myself opening up to them. Yes, I have told them the main gist of my origin, filtered, of course; but they know most, if not too much, of the trauma I've been through. It's better this way. I feel more relaxed around them and when I feel that, it's easier to have fun.

-o-

All of us, including Princess Iqadi, got together for Christmas and decided to do a Secret Santa in Angela and Xavier's basement. After our exchange of gifts, I ended up with a beautiful (and expensive) ring from James and now we're going to play with the condoms I gave him (yes, I gave him condoms, and he gave me a ring. It all makes sense, I swear).

"This is so immature," Angela says, judging all of us. "We're old enough to drive, vote, and possibly drink yet we hang out in my basement blowing up condom balloons."

"You're forgetting that we're us," Emily says. "What's maturity with us?"

James rips open the box of condoms and takes one for himself. He looks at the small square packaging and laughs juvenilely. Angela rolls her eyes at her childish boyfriend (oh yeah, they're dating now. I was shocked yet pleased about it). Eventually, we all have a condom and I try not to laugh at the sight of one. I play around with the packaging.

"American contraceptives are weird," Iqadi states.

"What does Wakanda have?" Daniel asks her.

"I do not know," she says. "I have never needed to use them."

I don't need more of an explanation after that point made by the princess.

"What if my parents come home?" Angela asks, still worried about getting caught. "What if they catch us playing with condoms? I don't know about your parents, but I will never be able to leave the house unless it's for school."

"I'm pretty sure our parents won't mind," Xavier says, trying to calm his twin down. "As long as we all have our clothes on when and _if_ they walk in."

"Just remember that my parents once caught me playing with a gun when I was eight," Merida says. We all look at her with wide eyes. "Don't worry about it. The gun was not loaded and I wasn't stupid enough to point it at myself."

"That's not comforting," Angela says. "Daniel, you're on my side about this, right?"

I look at Daniel to see if he agrees with her on playing with condoms or not. Daniel typically wouldn't do something as stupid as this, but his smirk says something different.

"Sorry, Angela," Daniel says. "I'm really curious about this."

"Great, I'm alone," Angela says. "I bet it's because you're a boy."

"Yeah, sure," Daniel says, sarcastically.

We're all anxious, but that doesn't stop us from ripping open the individual packages we have. These plastic flaps are so gross, especially with the weird moisture on them. God, it's so odd!

"Oh my god, these are lubricated!" Apollo yells before putting his greasy hands in my hair.

I scream and slap him. Great, now I have to wash my hair. Apollo hugs me from over my shoulders, but that doesn't change anything or make my hair clean.

We all start blowing into the condoms to turn them into condom balloons. I start laughing halfway through so mine deflates and I need to start over. It's hard to do this seriously, especially when you accidentally make eye contact with someone (which I did a lot). Afterwards, our condoms have transformed from flimsy plastic to actual balloons the size of my arm.

Screw my friends being scarred, this is my best creation.

I take a hair elastic from my wrist and pinch the open end of my condom. I wrap my hair elastic around the ends until it's incredibly tight. I let go of my condom balloon and bounce it alternatively between my two hands. I probably look like a child with my awe-filled expression. Everyone else lets theirs deflate. They all fly around in some distorted pattern, landing somewhere in the room. One lands in Emily's mouth and her gagging it out was the highlight of my whole night. The only ones who let their condom balloons deflate in their hands were Angela and Xavier.

"Seriously, guys," Xavier says. "Where the hell did those go?"

"You know it's trouble when Xavier asks instead of Angela," I mutter. I look at Xavier. "Darling, I'm sure you'll find them eventually. Don't worry about it."

"Are you actually going to keep that?" Apollo asks me about my condom balloon.

I nod. "I'm going to parade around the city and brag at every child who has a smiley face balloon." I get an idea. "Someone get me a Sharpie. I'm giving this face a condom."

That last part sounded so much better in my head. Iqadi is totally judging us right now.

"Is this what you all do in your free time?" Iqadi asks all of us.

"Yes," we all reply.

"Sadly," Angela adds. "Who else can say that they've seen the future heirs of Wakanda and Asgard blow up condoms?"

-o-

After the party, when I got home, I immediately ran to my room with my condom balloon. I grab one of my Sharpies from my giant set and quickly draw a cartoon face on it. I use my magic to make it float in the air on its own as I search my drawers for some ribbon. I cut some off and tie one end to where my hair elastic is on the condom. Now it looks like a real balloon.

What should I do with it? It would be a waste if it just floats around in my room.

Oh, I got it.

I grab my balloon and make a portal to Asgard. I step through and appear inside Loki's priso n cell where he's sitting against the wall, reading a book. The moment he sees me, he closes his book and stands up in surprise.

"Hi," I greet excitedly.

"Hello, Sigyn," Loki replies. "What brings you to Asgard?"

"I don't know if this applies to little Asgardian children, but hear me out. Midgardian children tend to make some really crappy and stupid arts and crafts for their fathers to just keep and collect dust. I realized that I never got the chance to make you anything except feel shitty about your parenting style. So here."

I hand him my smiley face condom balloon. He looks at it and me strangely before skeptically taking it into his hands. I'm glad he doesn't question the true intention of the balloon because that's probably not the first thought that popped into his head seeing my gift for him. Also, I wouldn't be comfortable explaining my reasons for playing with contraceptives this way.

"Do Midgardian fathers _usually_ keep these crafts?" Loki asks me.

I get where he's going and narrow my eyes at him. "You better keep that."

He laughs a little. "I will."

I'm a little wary on my feet. "I don't know if I believe you or not."

I break down into a smile, just like the one on my smiley face condom balloon.

* * *

 **The moment I thought of that last snippet, I knew I had to write it. It's funny and adorable. Who else would give their dad a smiley face condom balloon? That's the best gift ever.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	212. Britney Braun: Let's Escape

**I don't mean to self-promote, but if any of you have read _The Selection_ series by Kiera Cass, go check out my fanfic _Photos on the Wall_ because I am really proud of it and the path it's going on. Also, I plan to write more for that fandom.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Let's Escape

It's the middle of the night and Merida dragged me to this abandoned warehouse at the outskirts of town. Apparently, we were each other's platonic dates to a sketchy and wild party and let me tell you that it was way better than I thought it would be for something held in the middle of nowhere with what looked like no budget.

The whole venue was dark, but being lit by candles in old jars that we're all over the place. It surprised me that the place didn't engulf in flames considering the weird people I was with and that the place smelled like booze. It was also full of creepy rooms that you would've found most people making out in. Some wanted to do so with me, but their hands weren't going anywhere near my bra or underwear.

It was literally just dancing and chanting to the beat of the music until the police sirens overpowered.

-o-

Through the crowd of shoving adolescents running from the authorities, I push my way through, until I find a bushel of red curls in the darkness. I immediately grab her wrist and begin taking her the opposite direction. I know she can get herself out alive, but I want to help increase her chances. We run down one of the darkened hallways, blowing out candles along the way.

Eventually, the two of us stop in a dark corner, catching our breaths as quietly as possible. The sound of the police is far from us, so we're currently safe.

"You can't hold my hand and drag me around," Merida says, taking her wrist back. "I'm not your Xavier."

"The place is probably surrounded," I whisper to her. "What's your plan?"

Merida looks around in the darkness and shrugs.

"I'll go left and you'll go right," Merida states.

The cops are coming closer to us to investigate the whole property. If they find us, we will go to jail and I will not go behind bars again (even though I have no other plans).

"Are we going to meet up somewhere?" I ask just to verify. Usually, whenever the two of us are in this situation, we devise a really stupid escape plan.

"Not this time."

I back away in shock that she just said that. We're possibly in danger and her future is at stake, yet she's confident in her outrageous plan to just run separate ways. I'm not surprised she wants to do it again, but there are authorities out there. Wait, why do I care? I'm _me_. I can easily escape this.

Merida sees my skepticism which is completely out-of-character for me.

"Don't worry about me," Merida says with a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to check up on me. I'm not your Xavier."

That gets me grinning as Merida opens a door to a nearby room and closes the door behind her. I enter a room from across the hall and can't see anything through the pitch black darkness. The footsteps of the cops are increasing as I look around the room I'm in. I see the moonlight and light from the sirens peeking through the window. I jog over to the window and search the edges to find some sort of latch to open it.

None.

"Check all the rooms on this floor!" I hear a man with a deep voice yell nearby.

Well, I see no other options for me since I'm cornered in this one room. I bet Merida already made an escape whereas I'm still here looking pathetic. I light up a fist with my magic and punch the window. It shatters to pieces and just as officers burst into my room. I leap out the window and fall a couple of storeys until I land on the ground.

That height is _nothing_ compared to the tree I fell from in Asgard.

I laugh a little too loud, drawing more attention to myself. Whoops.

I begin running through a patch of trees that eventually lead into a forest that seems like it can go on for miles and miles. I remember the last time I was running through a forest. I was with Courtney Brown and then I almost died short after. Ah, gotta love memory lane, but this is no time to be nostalgic.

Why don't I just use my magic to get out? Where's the fun in that? I suddenly have all this adrenaline and it isn't going to go to waste. Once I know I'm far enough from the cops, I hide behind a tree. I lean against it and slide down while laughing to myself. I am an actual psychopath.

I finally make a portal and jump through it.

-o-

I end up in my backyard, climb through my bedroom window, and take moment to catch my breath even though I'm still full of energy. Once the thrill is gone, my ears begin ringing with a piercing alarm. I walk outside my room and some black smoke fills my lungs. Oh my god, is the house on fire?! I should go check up on Apollo, but I can hear him screaming on the phone to Emily. I bet he's asking her for help since Jane is out of town and he knows I'm not home, so I'll just stay in my room. Knowing him, he probably set the toaster on fire from making freaking pop-tarts.

I take a glance at my phone and see that Emily is now calling me. Why the hell is she calling me when it is pratically four in the morning?

I pick up and clear my throat. "You must be truly desperate..." I mutter creepily. "To call me at this ungodly hour."

Emily says nothing on the other side. Oh lord, did I kill her with my scary voice?

 _"I am never calling you again,"_ Emily says to me.

"I'd apologize, but that sounded so natural." I laugh a little. "So, I hear you'll be coming over soon."

 _"Yeah, why don't_ you _go help your cousin out?"_

"He's too focused by the smoke and the alarm that he can't hear me. Also, I came home through my bedroom window so he has no clue I'm here."

 _"Oh yeah, did you get home safely? Merida told me what happened."_

Oh, good. Merida got home alive. Why was I ever concerned?

"I did," I reply. "Don't worry about me, Stark. I can take care of myself." I smile. "At least I can use a toaster without burning the house down."

Emily laughs. _"I'll see you soon."_

* * *

 **Before you ask, yes, the next chapter will involve whatever that problem is.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	213. Britney Braun: Future Heirs, My Ass

**Note: this take place right after the last chapter.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Future Heirs, My Ass

I have been sitting in my room for the past two hours, doing some online shopping, but can't concentrate because the goddamn smoke alarm has been going off for the same two hours I've been here. At first, I was able to tolerate the sound, but now I'm getting annoyed. I might go deaf sooner or later.

I walk out of my room and cough through the smoke. I approach Apollo and Emily who look up at the smoke alarm with no idea what to do.

"Man," I say, looking up at the smoke alarm with them. "That has been going off for two hours."

"And you just came out now?" Emily asks.

She seems peeved. Is it odd that I find that energizing.

I just shrug my shoulders and walk back in my room. I sit on my bed and analyze the whole situation. In my hallway stands the future heirs to both Asgard's throne and Stark Industries. To think that two of them are supposed to inherit a kingdom and a whole enterprise, and they can't even turn off a simple, household smoke alarm. Future heirs, my ass.

Speaking of inheritance, do I get anything from Loki or Amora? I already have more power than the both of them combined and not to mention my absolute _favorite_ part, one of them wants me dead. I'm perfectly fine with not inheriting anything from them. Maybe I can get the throne to Asgard...Where did this tangent come from?

Then again, Emily and Apollo are a part of a team who are supposed (and I use that word loosely) to protect the world one day and they can't even handle a smoke alarm. Oh boy, the future of the world is doomed. Thank god I'm still here. In a way, I'm supposed to protect these morons (how ironic since I most likely pose as the biggest threat for them).

I get up off my bed and grab a book from my dresser. I walk back out in the smoke and see my two idiots looking up at the screaming smoke alarm dumbfounded by such a small device.

"Let's see how good my aim is..." I mutter to myself while tossing the book back and forth between my two hands.

Emily and Apollo give each other a weird face about me.

"Duck," I instruct them.

Instead of ducking, they throw their arms in the air to protect their faces as I whip the book it into the air. It hits the smoke alarm and fills the room with blessed silence.

Finally.

I put my hands in the air and huff, proud of myself for using an odd way of shutting it off. I could've easily used magic, but throwing the book was more fun (especially for their awestruck reactions).

"I'm fucking exhausted," I state, now taking charge of the situation. "Emily, go to my room and take a goddamn nap on my bed. Apollo, I am taking your bed while you either go sleep on the couch or go out and buy a new toaster. Okay?"

Apollo and Emily nod their heads like little children obeying their authority. I turn around and head for Apollo's room before closing the door.

-o-

I wake up about thirty minutes later, curled up on Apollo's bed. I see my ringing phone and pick it up without looking at who it is. I put it on the side of my head and try to go back to sleep.

"Hello?" I say, half-asleep.

 _"Britney? It's Jane."_

I nod my head and my phone slides off. The fact that it's Jane on the phone doesn't even phase me. Keeping my eyes closed, I put my phone back on my face.

"Hi, Jane," I say. "How are you?"

 _"Fine. I just called to let you know that I'll be home late tonight so you and Apollo can just cook something from the freezer or order out for dinner."_

Instead of saying yes or something, I make some sort of agreeing noise.

 _"So, what were you two up to?"_

I shrug in my sleep. "Nothing much...I got chased by some cops and Apollo almost burned the house down."

 _"What?!"_

I immediately shoot up from my sleep and my phone flies from my face to the floor. Oh god, I wasn't thinking straight when I said that. I'm going to - no, _we're_ going to get in so much shit. I look at my phone on the floor and even though it's not on speaker, I can hear Jane yelling from the other end of the line. I simply smile to myself as I nestle back to sleep.

Jane's yelling is much more of a lullaby than the smoke alarm.

* * *

 **I already have the next chapter ready so I'll publish it sometime later.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	214. Britney Braun: Valentine's Day

**This idea came from a Cole LaBrant video that I watched a _really_ long time ago. In fact, I wrote this chapter a long time ago. Remember when I had no wifi during the summer? That's when this chapter was written. That boy makes me so freaking happy and so does this chapter.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Valentine's Day

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I exclaim to Xavier.

I showed up at his house to surprise him and he is over-the-moon happy to see me. I grab his face and give him a quick kiss on the lips. He pulls me into his house and quietly closes the door behind him. I jump on him and wrap my legs his waist. I do that a lot when kissing him, but mostly because it's so much fun. Xavier holds my back and kisses me passionately. I return the gesture but stop when I see Angela staring right at us. Confused as to why I wasn't kissing him, Xavier turns around and narrows his eyes at his twin.

"Do you mind?" Xavier asks, hoisting me up higher.

"Usually, I wouldn't because you guys are one of my OTP's," Angela says, making me smile a little. Xavier as well. "But now I do mind because I think Mom and Dad are doing the _exact_ same thing as you two right now."

"Oh, gross!" Xavier exclaims. I snicker a little and so does Angela. "Why'd you have to tell me that?!"

Angela shrugs with a smile on her face. While carrying me, Xavier opens the front door and takes me outside. I beam brightly as I continue kissing him with small pecks all over his face.

-o-

Xavier drives through the streets as I search the radio for a station that isn't playing a sappy romantic song. I love Xavier, I absolutely do, but those kind of love songs make me cringe and sick. After ten minutes of spinning the dial and not finding any good music, I turn off the radio and sit back in silence.

"Mind if we stop by the car wash?" Xavier asks.

"Why?" I respond. "Your car is perfectly fine."

"I promised my mom I'd wash it, but I'm too lazy to do it manually."

"Did your mom ask you to do that before or after she was kissing your dad?"

Xavier glares at me and I give him a cheeky grin. He nudges my face as he turns into the car wash. Once the car starts its automatic path, Xavier sits back in his seat and relaxes. I watch as water pours onto the windows. Nothing about this is fascinating me or him. I look at my beautiful manicure and my rings as Xavier takes a long breath. I rest my head on my arm as I prep it up against my door. I almost fall asleep the moment soap falls on the window. Something about this is making me sleepy.

"Are you bored?" Xavier asks me.

"Very," I reply as the soap turns into suds. This is more boring than watching rain fall.

To my surprise, the car windows open and all the soap and water pours on us. I scream as Xavier laughs. I try to close my window but his continuous laughter tells me that he locked it. I gag and spit out all the bubbles that enter my mouth directly at him. Xavier unbuckles his seatbelt and leans towards me. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek as he unbuckles my seatbelt. Xavier pulls me into his lap and begins kissing me.

"No," I say, purposely doing a bad job of pushing myself off of him.

Xavier holds me tightly. I take a handful of bubbles from his dashboard and blow them into his face. He laughs and kisses me with his bubble beard. I giggle as I swipe it off. I lean over to unlock and close the windows. I don't need anymore bubbles in here.

"Having fun now?" Xavier asks playfully.

"Very," I reply, still feeling giddy from earlier. "I just never imagined our Valentine's Day would include a bubble bath."

"Really?" He seems surprised. "I have."

I nudge his face playfully. He snickers as he holds me in his lap. I lean on his shoulder and we both watch the suds on the outside of the car get rinsed off with water. I sigh peacefully, wishing that this moment would never end and that the bubble bath was true.

* * *

 **I don't care what you think, but I am in love with this chapter.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	215. Britney Braun: Historical Smooch

**I am so damn close to have this story synced with Emily's. I'm so happy.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Historical Smooch

Today, Angela is doing a presentation in history class. What is she presenting about? I don't know because in order to know, I would need to be paying attention, which I'm obviously not. I'm calling Angela out as boring, but her topic is. I think it has something to do with one of Canada's provinces. I don't know nor do I care.

"Hey," Xavier whispers to all of us. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Yes," Emily says. "Save me from this boredom."

"Let's make a bet to see who can make Angela laugh during her presentation."

I'm interested, but going to need more convincing to be completely on board.

"You know that she'll fail her presentation if she bursts out laughing," Daniel says.

"The teacher, like every other teacher in the world, loves her," Xavier says. He has a point. "Her grade will be fine."

"What's the prize?" Emily asks.

"I'll buy you five tubs of ice cream of your choice."

"Ice cream?" Merida questions. "In the winter?"

"I'm in," I state. Cold things in the cold is what I live for. I look over at my sleeping cousin. "Let's not wake him. He looks so peaceful."

Now we begin sabotaging Angela during her presentation. As she rambles on and on about whatever it is she's talking about, we begin making goofy faces at her. Angela takes a look at us and pauses, wondering what the hell it is we're doing. She shakes her head a little before continuing her presentation, avoiding eye contact with us.

"What can we possibly do?" Merida asks. "She isn't even looking at us anymore. I don't have a straw for spitballs."

"So we all work together and I end up paying for ice cream?" Xavier asks.

"Sounds good, darling," I tell him. Xavier couldn't care less. A bit of me believes he likes seeing his twin laughing.

If we all work together to make Angela laugh, we need to celebrate our victory as a team. That's just how things like this work.

We all sit back in our seats (minus Apollo who is still asleep) and try to devise another plan to get Angela to laugh during her boring presentation. I mean, even she looks bored. Besides, a little laughter never hurt anyone. I take a glance at my friends, and see if I can come up with anything to use with them.

My eyes go towards Daniel Banner, his girlfriend, Emily Stark, and then my boyfriend, Xavier Rogers. My view does a pattern between the three of them before I come up with the perfect idea.

"Emily and Xavier," I say to them. "I am very sorry."

I'm actually not, but tried to sound as sincere as possible for what I'm about to do.

Xavier and Emily are confused. I reach for my backpack and pull out some lipstick to apply a fresh coat. I softly clap my lips together. I quickly slide over to Daniel and give him a quick kiss right on the lips. Xavier and Emily are shocked, I give Daniel a flirty yet funny smile, and Daniel seems scared for some odd reason. I tilt my head in confusion as he passes out on top of Xavier.

Should I be offended at that? I probably should, but I feel flattered. I must be such a damn good kisser that it just took all the air out of him. He should definitely be flattered because he isn't a bad kisser (and he wasn't even trying).

I look over at Emily whose eyes are as wide as ever. I can only smirk.

"Does he always do that when you kiss him?" I ask her.

Emily rolls her eyes.

I look over at Angela who is trying her absolute hardest not to laugh. I don't know if it's my kiss, Emily and Xavier's reaction, or Daniel's faint (actually maybe all of the above); but it was goddamn funny. I have to give her credit though, for _barely_ keeping her composure.

"I think I have an idea," Emily says, pointing to a sleeping Apollo.

"I got this," Merida says. "Xavier, help me."

Xavier passes Emily her fainted boyfriend who has returned to the sea of consciousness. I throw a wink at him and his expression is stuck in surprise. I don't get why he's so shocked, I kiss anyone I want to - he should've seen one coming his way sooner or later. If anything, he should be over-the-moon.

Merida leans over her desk and she and Xavier both taser Apollo at his sides with their fingers. Apollo screams himself awake, causing every eye in the room to look at him. All of us, including Angela, begin laughing. Hell yea, we just got Angela to laugh. We so won this!

Apollo looks around embarrassed, before mumbling an apology to the class and sitting back down. He turns around and glares at all of us.

"You missed a lot," Daniel tells my dear cousin.

Daniel makes eye-contact with me and I blow a kiss at him. He looks away and I laugh to myself.

* * *

 **Let's make a checklist: Britney's kissed Xavier, James, and now Daniel. Not to mention a bunch of other boys on Halloween.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	216. Britney Braun: Wake Up, Beautiful

**Before getting lectured on updating in class, I'll have you know that my teacher isn't here and there's no supply.**

 **We reached 500 reviews, I'm so damn happy. Thank you all so much.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Wake Up, Beautiful

Someone is nudging me awake. It goes on for about ten minutes until I decide to roll over in my sheets and pull my blankets over my head. Whoever is there continues to shake me awake. I finally take matters into my own hands and grab whoever it is. I flip them over me, onto the other side of my bed. I look at who it is and laugh a little when I see Xavier.

"Wow..." He mutters before laughing himself.

"What the hell," I state more than ask.

"So when you break into my room through, it's totally cool because I was into you and kind of turned-on; but when I get permission from Apollo to come in, you wonder what the hell is with me."

I nod. "But that's because I'm batshit crazy and you're not."

Xavier doesn't say anything. I take the chance to whack him with my pillow.

"Seriously, though, what the hell are you doing here?" I ask him.

"We're going out," he says. "Right now."

"Okay," I say, getting out of bed and purposely throwing my covers over his head. "Just let me get dressed."

Xavier gets up and wraps his arms around me. I try to squirm out of his grasp, but he keeps a firm hold on me. I turn around to face him and he gives me a really stupid yet really adorable grin.

"I'm not having you dress me," I say with a sexy smile.

He leans closer to me. "You're not dressing yourself either," he whispers.

Before I can question what the hell he means, Xavier hoists me into the air and throws me over his shoulder. He begins running through my house and I start slapping his back, ordering him to put me down. Suddenly we're outside and I'm thrown into the backseat of someone's car. I look and see that I'm lying on James and Angela's laps as the car starts moving. I sit up and also see Daniel in the drivers seat and Xavier sitting shotgun.

"I hate you," I huff at Xavier as I sit up in the car.

"I know," Xavier replies.

I look at the other people in the car to try and get more details on where we're going and what's happening. Daniel avoids my eyes by staying focused on the road, James is just being James (which involves his flirty - yet completely platonic) gestures, and Angela is on the same page as me which is no help.

-o-

Emily Stark is the next victim although she seemed kind of willing to get in the car. It's not until she sees all of us in our pajamas that she looks as confused as ever, even the boys. I bet the poor girl just realized that she looks like trash, but if you ask me, she looks great for someone who just woke up. Dammit, Stark.

Her seat is next to me in the backseat as James moves down to the floor where our feet are; Xavier is now driving, and Daniel is sitting shotgun.

"What are we doing here?" Emily asks. Since I'm assuming she's the last one we're getting (especially since there's no more room in the car), I hope we finally get some answers.

"We're all going out," Daniel replies.

" _Now?_ " Angela questions. "It's barely eight in the morning and Britney is barely dressed."

I glare at her. "Barely?"

"Your shirt is so long it could be a dress...or that you're not wearing anything underneath."

My pajamas consist of an oversized baggy tee and booty shorts. I take a hair elastic off my wrist with my teeth. I lean forwards and bunch up my shirt at my back. I hold it together with one hands and use the other to get the hair elastic from my mouth and tie the bunch of fabric together. Now my shirt looks like a proper fitting shirt and my tiny shorts are showing off my midriff and legs. I'm also lucky Xavier grabbed a pair of ballet flats for me to wear while carrying me.

I beam at Angela and wink at her. She rolls her eyes in response. I'm glad I could amaze her even if her face and reaction say different.

"I give up," Angela says. "Xavier, keep your eyes on the road."

"You know, you could've let us get dressed properly," Emily says, giving me a look and attempting to fix her cute bed head in the passenger mirror.

"That would defeat the purpose," Daniel says.

"What?"

"Wake up, beautiful," James says to all of us girls. "We're all in our pajamas, straight-out of bed, to avoid all of you _'getting ready properly.'_ For starters, you're all beautiful girls twenty-four hours of the day and us guys enjoy you for your company, not your beautiful exterior. You don't even have to try."

I look at Angela and Emily and see what they think about that cute statement from James. That was so sweet of him, but I'm not so sure. It's convincing though, don't get me wrong.

"You boys are just great," Angela says.

"We're really lucky to have you," Emily adds. "And we appreciate the nice gesture."

"We're just not buying your bullshit," I finish off.

The guys all look at each other defeated because we just slayed them.

"Okay then," Xavier says. "We boys have come to realize that you girls take way too long to get ready. You have your hair that has to match your makeup which has to match your shoes which has to match your outfit which has to match your purse which - ugh, you get my point."

"You got to your point _pretty_ fast," Daniel says, a bit concerned.

"I live with two women, give me a break."

"Anyways," James says to get back to the main point. "We're going out for breakfast."

* * *

 **Ah yes, the lovely triple date arc. This is one of my favorites.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reivews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	217. Britney Braun: Stacks of Kisses

**It is kind of possible that the stories will be synced by the end of the weekend.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Stacks of Kisses

You know, I would be mad that I'm going out in public in my pajamas, but I look incredibly sexy and am getting pancakes so it's a win-win for me.

I browse through the menu, looking at all the different types of pancakes and waffles they offer. They all look so tempting and sugary. I want to buy them all, but since the boys are the ones paying for it, I don't want to empty their wallets (even though James' would take quite a while and wouldn't that be an adventure). Never would I have thought that picking what kind of pancakes I wanted would be such a hard decision.

"What do you want, Xavier?" I ask, flipping through the menu.

I might as well pick him something he wants since he loves me and we'll be sharing a giant portion.

"Why are you letting me pick?" Xavier asks me.

"Just shut up and pick something."

I tried to be nice and it really wasn't necessary of him to ask. But at least he was polite about it.

Xavier smirks at me. "I'd like the cheesecake ones."

Remember how I would say I liked Xavier because he was so normal (at least he was to me)? This is a perfect example.

"You're so American," I tell him.

-o-

While Xavier and I are eating our pancakes in peace, the other two couples at our table are being quite loud. I have nothing to complain about because they're happy which makes me happy. Daniel's kissing Emily with whipped cream and James might've gotten diabetes from the sugary pancakes of Angela's choice, but that doesn't stop her from feeding him more. All in all, this is a very memorable moment.

I grab the syrup and start pouring it all over my pancakes. Xavier is judging me so I give him a face.

"Who puts syrup on a cheesecake?" Xavier asks me. I can't tell if he's joking or not, is that bad?

"It's a goddamn cheesecake _pancake_ ," I reply. "Quit judging me."

Xavier nudges me and I nudge him back. We both smirk at each other.

"I still want fries after," Emily tells Daniel. He smiles lightly.

I swear, this girl has no stomach. Considering that she ate most of what was supposed to be Daniel's portion of their pancakes, I'm wondering where the food goes if she has no stomach. How does she eat this much and still fit into designer clothes?

"Angela, I seriously can't eat these anymore," James says, while holding his stomach. I think he's going to be sick. "I'm done. Forget diabetes, I think I just skipped over to death."

James pushes the plate over to her, which she happily accepts.

I take another bite of my pancakes. While chewing, I look over at Xavier to see that he has stopped eating just to look at me. I tilt my head a little and he gives me a small smile.

"What?" I purposely ask with my mouth full. "If I wasn't in love with you, I would be creeped out that you always stare at me."

"You're my favorite girl eating my favorite food. I can't help myself."

I look at him and almost melt.

-o-

Later, we're all sitting back in the car, content with our breakfast. I, and I can speak on behalf of the rest of the girls, really enjoyed myself. Xavier starts the car, but doesn't drive it. He looks at all of us along with the other guys.

"Where to now?" Xavier asks us girls.

Did I just hear exactly what I wanted to hear? I grab my girls and we begin whispering to each other what we want to do with the boys. It's a quick decision since we all had the same idea. Fun for us, but probably not for them.

"I'll go where you go," Daniel says.

"It's all up to you, ladies," James adds. Oh, how I love the sound of that.

"We want to go home," I state. The boys seem lost as to what I just said. "You boys should be headed home as well."

"Pick us up again in a couple of hours," Angela adds. "Dress up nice and don't you dare be late."

"Strap up your dancing shoes boys," Emily finishes off. "We're going dancing."

The boys had very notable reactions from our proposal.

"No!" Xavier and Daniel yell in unison.

"Yeah!" James yells. This is a reason as to why he's able to get the girls.

"Why not?" Angela asks Xavier and Daniel.

"I'm a terrible dancer," Daniel says.

"And I can't dance," Xavier adds.

"That's partially the reason why I suggested it," Emily says with a laugh. "That, and I want to boogie with my baby."

Emily boogies a little and Daniel shakes his head, disapprovingly.

"Watching Xavier boogie will be like watching a baby penguin waddle for the first time," I say.

I move the upper half of my body like a baby penguin and we all burst out laughing. Xavier looks away completely embarassed and begins driving. Him and Daniel exchange a look before agreeing to take us dancing. I bet that's because Daniel secretly wants to watch Xavier dance.

* * *

 **I swear, a commercial for pancakes just appeared on television.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	218. Britney Braun: Boogie Wonderland

**This is the last chapter of the triple date. I'd apologize for it being short, but had no reason to do so.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Boogie Wonderland

After the boys dropped me off back at home, I jumped right into the shower. After that, I wrap my hair in a towel, put on a robe, and brush my teeth, all while rummaging through my closet for the perfect dress. Actually, I pull out a pair of heels first since those were easier to pick. If I'm going to a club to dance the night away and somehow get Xavier to join me, I will need something highly convincing.

And let me tell you something with my toothpaste-filled grin, _all_ my dresses are highly convincing.

-o-

Later, at the club, the place is roaring with music and dancing. I am feeling pumped and ready to boogie with Xavier, who looks as if he wants to run away from this place as far as he can. I want to dance and so do Emily, Angela, and James. Even Daniel seems willing to go along with it. Xavier is just being a total buzzkill.

"I'd rather be studying..." Xavier mutters to himself.

Okay, it's time to get him dancing.

"C'mon, Xavier," I say, taking his hands and shaking them in rhythm with the music. "I'm wearing my best dress and you'd rather have your eyes in a book instead of on me?"

I chose to wear my black, sleeveless, mini dress with a high neckline. If this outfit won't convince him to dance with me, then I'm either snagging James or some lonely boy at the bar.

"How would you feel if I was wearing this and eating a cheesecake?" I playfully ask him. Xavier is trying so hard not to smile at the thought of that. "C'mon, my baby penguin, let's waddle together."

I grab Xavier onto the dance floor and make him follow my lead. Usually, it's the boy who takes the lead, but Xavier has no idea what to do nor any idea how to do it. I think that makes sense. I may have just confused myself.

The DJ starts playing the disco throwback, _Boogie Wonderland_ , which lights me up. I watch Daniel as he spins Emily around and she wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him. Terrible dancer, my ass. He's doing great. Xavier on the other hard, well, he's trying and I give him credit for that. I sing some of the song lyrics to distract him.

"I try, Britney, I try," Xavier says. I know he means it.

"You should've stayed home," James says to him. "You're awful, but at least you have a hot date to distract everyone else from you."

Well, I for one am greatly flattered. Xavier glares at James. He pushes the other boy over, who hold onto Angela to prevent him from falling to the ground.

"You are never receiving my blessing," Xavier replies as serious as he can ever be.

"I'm okay with that," James says. He's taking that better than I would've thought. "It's not like you'd be able to dance at our wedding anyways."

Angela bursts out laughing. She nudges Xavier and he rolls his eyes. That's a reason why I love James Pym. I hold Xavier closer to me.

As we continue to dance the night away, I eventually have to take off my heels because they started to hurt my feet. Us girls were slaying the boys at dancing, although James was close to our standards. By the end, I realized that we need to go on more triple dates because it was so much fun.

"We should go dancing again," Angela suggests. "Maybe we should try slow-dancing."

"Yeah," I chime in. "It'll be fun to watch Xavier waddle slowly."

I mimic my baby penguin and his slow waddle. Everyone laughs and Xavier grabs me and kisses the side of my head multiple times.

* * *

 **I am determined to have this story synced with Emily's by tomorrow. Just you watch (me fail).**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	219. Britney Braun: Summer's Not Hot

**Personally, I love my beach chapters best. I don't know why, especially since I've little to never been to a beach.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Summer's Not Hot

It's a beautiful day at the beach. I've been watching volleyball match between my friends and it was going great until they started disagreeing on whether or not the ball was in or out. Emily lies down on a towel next to me with Daniel beside her. If you couldn't already tell, we weren't playing volleyball with them.

"Britney, why aren't you playing with them?" Daniel asks me.

I look over at the game. Their debate seemed to have ended and the game continued. I turn my head to Daniel and lower my sunglasses to the bridge of my nose.

"I would, but I can't," I reply. "Let me explain the reason. You see, Daniel, my bikini has no support for my breasts unlike a sports bra. If I play with them, I will be running and jumping around which will cause my boobs to bounce around and eventually fall out of my swimsuit. Now, do you want to see that?"

Daniel's silent. I raise my eyebrows at him, waiting to see what his response is. Emily's head turns towards him.

"Do you want to see Britney's boobs flying around?" Emily asks him, more serious.

Daniel takes the popsicle Emily was eating and shoves it in his mouth. He claims with hand gestures that he can't answer because it would be impolite to answer with his mouth full. I admire that boy. I snicker as Emily pushes Daniel over.

-o-

As I walk along the beach with Angela, we see a group of kids running around. Angela coos and I keep a straight face. I have mixed feeling about children. I mean, don't forget that I spent the majority of my life in an orphanage surrounded by them. And I liked those kids, well, most of them. As long as they didn't annoy me, I was on good terms with them.

"Help!" We hear someone familiar yell.

Suddenly, James runs right through Angela and I, causing us to fall over into the sand. As I attempt to get back up, I'm pushed back down but a stampede of children. I cover my head with my arms for protection as I feel children running across my back. When I don't feel any little footsteps anymore, I rise up and Angela helps get me back on my feet.

"What the hell," I state. I look over at James who leads the pack. "James, I'm going to kill you!"

"Please do!" I hear James yell back.

As he continues to run all over the beach, I look over at Angela who shows a bit of concern. Angela begins to jog over to James and I walk behind her. I'm not running in my bikini. I grab a kid who was chasing James and hold him in the air, where my face is.

"Look here, you little twerp," I mutter threateningly. "You better have a good reason for chasing around my friend."

"He stole our toy shovels!" The kid yells in my face.

James stealing toy shovels? What the hell would James want with little, cheap, plastic shovels? And why would he steal them? This makes no sense.

"Can you put me down now?" The kid I'm holding asks. I kind if forgot he was in my grip.

I drop him gently into the sand and step over him. I scope the beach until I see James being chased with Angela nearby. A bit of me laughs because this is quality entertainment at its finest. It's James being chased by an army of children, what _isn't_ funny about that?

"Just give them back their shovels!" Angela yells at him.

"I didn't take their stupid shovels!" James screams back.

Okay, wait, if James didn't take their shovels but these kids are still chasing him since they merely think he stole them, that just makes this whole event even funnier.

James gets chased into the water, which is the worse that could happen to him. The kids somehow overpower him. I'm sorry, James, I really am. I mean, I love you like a friend and all, but I'm beginning to cheer for the little twerps since you obviously have no chance at winning. I stand on my toes from the shore to get a better look, but can't see anything over the kids. I can hear James screaming for help, but he ain't getting any from me, that's for sure.

One of the kid holds something in the air and I can't quite make out what it is, but all the kids disperse after that. When they come onto the shore, I see that they have James' swim shorts. That means that he's naked out there.

I fall on my knees, suddenly weak, and begin laughing. And I laugh loud and irritating on purpose, just to mock him. I end up in a fetal position on the sand, but I'm still laughing as hard as I can.

"Britney, get up and help," Angela orders me.

"I can't breathe," I wheeze from all my laughing.

It doesn't stop though.

Angela rolls her eyes and begins walking in the water with her bag to her boyfriend. I think I started laughing even more. In fact, I've laughed so hard that the sides of my stomach are tender with pain. If my giant scar were to burst open right now and bleed profusely, it would so be worth it knowing that the last thing I saw was James getting his swim shorts stolen by a bunch of little kids over a set of toy shovels.

-o-

Great. Just great.

My friends want to go jet-skiing which means I have to go rent a life jacket. I am not taking any risks with water. The only water I want to deal with is drinking water and hygiene water. I couldn't care less about big bodies of water.

I approach the rental shop and see James in the neighboring one. He wears Angela's floral and frilly cover-up around his waist since his shorts were robbed from him and there's no way in hell those kids are giving them back. I think he's here to buy another pair.

"Your legs look great in that," I comment with no sarcasm. "Only you can work floral and frill."

James gives me a grin. He looks at all the swim shorts available and I join him. I bite down on my bottom lip, resisting laughter, because the only shorts left in his size are floral print.

"I hate my life," James mutters as he grabs a pair and sulks to the cash.

I walk over to the life-jacket rental booth and the guy at the counter is giving me a look. I don't know if he is judging me for being a young adolescent still needing a life jacket, or he's checking out my cleavage - probably both, actually.

"Why do you need a life jacket?" He asks me.

"Because I can't swim," I answer sharply because that was a stupid question. "Why else would I be here?"

"What size?"

"I don't know. What size would fit over this?"

I gesture at my chest. He looks there and I roll my eyes. He gives me a women's large (which I scoffed at) and I pay him before taking it.

"Why don't you know how to swim?" He asks me.

"You grew up with fairytales," I start. "Witches never mix well with water."

* * *

 **The jet ski race is one of my favorite chapters and it's coming up next. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go do some chores and homework.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	220. Britney Braun: Asgardian Horror Story

**I am feeling so relieved for many reasons. You'll find out at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Team Asgardian Horror Story

I walk over to the marina where all my friends are while putting on my life-jacket. It's a women's large but it doesn't make sense. You see, it's loose and roomy on my torso, but as I zip it up, it's incredibly tight around my bust. This is why it's so hard for me to buy clothes. They fit in one section but don't in the other.

"Can we do this quick?" I beg them. "This life-jacket is crushing my boobs."

"Let's not do dating couples," Merida says. Apparently we're going to do a jet-ski relay type of thing. One person drives to a buoy and thenother drives back to the marina. "Because by default, I'm with Apollo and I don't want to die by him crashing into the marina."

"Angela will give me a lecture on safety that I won't listen to," James adds.

"Daniel will drive slow," Emily adds.

Considering that we're all complaining about our couples, I look at Xavier and he looks at me. We both have nothing to say about each other which makes me love him even more.

-o-

So we made the teams based off of personality, I guess:

Team Cutie Pies: Angela and Daniel (Angela made up the name and Daniel didn't argue to change it)

Team Blond Bros: Apollo and Xavier

Team Smartass: Emily and James

Team Asgardian Horror Story: Britney and Merida

-o-

At the edge of the marina, we prepare ourselves for the race. I'm the first driver along with Xavier, Daniel, and James. Emily paid a kid an ice cream to be our referee to start us off. The flag he uses is the pair of swim shorts James lost. James actually doesn't care anymore to argue or fight for them back. I think it's the flowers.

The kid announces the start of the race and we all begin ripping through the water. Team Cutie Pies are on my right and Team Smartass and Team Blond Bros are on my left. As of right now, we're tied, but that changes quickly.

"Speed up," Merida says, hugging me from behind.

I follow her order and hear Xavier do the same. Daniel's a bit behind as James starts to drive past him.

Xavier, James, and I make it to the buoy at around the same time. Now it's time for Merida and I to switch positions so she can drive back to the marina. I stop the jet-ski and allow her to climb around me. I slide back in the seat as Merida sits in front of me and takes the controls. I adjust my life-jacket since I think it's beginning to suffocate me.

"Are you holding on?" Merida asks quickly.

"No," I say.

I think Merida heard me say the opposite or just assumed I said yes because she begins speeding when I wasn't hugging her, causing me to fly right off the jet-ski and into the water. I screamed as I flew off and landed in the water head first. Merida didn't seem to care to check up on me (I bet she didn't even notice the fact that I flew off), but I think I'm fine.

First off, I give myself credit for not panicking. Usually, I would be screaming because of my inability to swim and the horrific flashbacks of me in water, but my mind has something else to worry about.

I literally can't breathe.

My life-jacket is doing a shitty job since it's constricting my lungs and barely keeping me afloat. I thought life-jackets had one job: to keep people floating. I try to tread water, but am failing. And since waving my arms around and kicking in a difficult medium is draining my energy at an alarming rate, I am having trouble breathing. My lungs are on fire and I really don't know what to do.

I can just imagine Loki and Amora watching me from wherever the hell they are. They're both probably laughing at what an embarrassment I am to the power I wield more than their daughter.

 _'You have all the power in all the realms and you are currently being defeated by a flimsy Midgardian floatation device?'_ Loki would ask. Then Amora would add, _'If only it were that simple to kill you.'_

Ha, I'm very messed up.

Something lands in the water beside me, making a big splash. The impact makes waves which push me off. I swallow some water and begin coughing. Some of it went up my nose and now my sinus' hurt like hell. I look over and see Xavier pop his head into the surface of the water.

"Son of a - " he cuts himself off when he sees me. Xavier swims over and gets a grip on me. "You okay?"

I nod my head even though I'm clearly not fine mentally. "Did you abandon ship just to save me?"

"No," he states. Wow, way to be romantic. "Apollo threw me out here to save you like a paper airplane - one-handed with no effort. Jeez, how much does he lift?"

I laugh a little at the thought of Apollo throwing Xavier as if he weighs nothing.

I look out to where the jet-ski race was supposed to finish, but most of the other competitors are in the water. I don't know what the fuck happened but James ended up in the water with Merida and Emily with Apollo. Those weren't even the teams we started with. Don't even get me started on Team Cutie Pies because I have no clue where they are.

-o-

Xavier carries me back to the shore where I see Angela and Daniel, completely dry, relaxing, and basking in their victory. Then there's Apollo who just fished Emily out of the ocean. Angela and Daniel laugh at us but I really couldn't care less. Xavier puts me down gently and I rip off my life-jacket and take some big breaths. Finally, my boobs and my lungs can breathe (importance in that order).

Merida finally comes out from the sea, carrying James like a bride. She drops him on the ground and begins kicking sand at him violently. He coughs some out of his mouth and hits her arm.

"I saved your life!" James screams at Merida. I'm not going to ask what that's about.

"I would rather die by Apollo crashing than be saved by you," Merida replies.

Offended, James brushes the sand off his body.

"You could've killed me!" Xavier yells at Apollo.

"Stark could've killed me!" Apollo yells back. Not going to ask.

"That bird could've killed me!" Emily argues. I give up on my friends and asking what the hell happened.

"Should we ask what happened?" Angela asks, beaming with pride because she won with safety.

"No," we all respond.

* * *

 **Emily and Britney's stories are now synced! I have been waiting for this day for such a long time! The next chapter will be a little arc where Emily's story will have a counterpart at the same time. God, this will be so exciting.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	221. Britney Braun: My Little Puppy Part One

**This is the first chapter synced with Emily's story. It would by dynamic if you were to read both counterpart.**

* * *

Britney Braun: My Little Puppy Part One

"This is such a stupid assignment," Daniel grumbles to himself.

"Especially since I'm your partner," I chime in.

Daniel just looks at me. I get it, I'm not as smart as him in certain fields (or most fields), but I have a higher mark in English than him. I know, I'm shocked as well. I guess I can read and write better than him.

"How the hell are we supposed to write an excerpt from the point of view of a dog?" Daniel asks. "This is you have any ideas on how we can approach this?"

I don't answer because I'm still thinking. I look at Daniel and can't help but think about how much the boy looks like a puppy. That gets me thinking.

"We can't just ask a puppy how it lives its life," Daniel says.

He looks at me and that's when I realize I haven't said anything in a while. I clear my throat.

"I think I have an idea..." I mutter.

"What is it?"

"Do you trust me?"

He scoffs worriedly. "Why?"

"Because I'm looking right at our puppy."

Before Daniel could question what I'm talking about, I shush him with my hand which is lighting up with my magic.

-o-

I am so getting in trouble for this, but it is so fucking worth it. Right before my eyes is the solution to our problem. Daniel complained about not having an actual puppy to do this assignment, so to make him shut up, I turned him into an actual puppy. That's the thing about scientists compared to writers: scientists need actual variables to go through with an experiment whereas writers use their imagination.

"You happy now?" I ask Puppy Daniel rhetorically. "We have a puppy."

Puppy Daniel begins barking at me and I can't keep a straight face. This is the cutest thing I've ever done.

"Just stay as a puppy for a while and I'll do the whole assignment. Bonus, since I'll have your input as well."

Puppy Daniel growls at me and I bite down on my lips to stay serious, but that fails. This is the most adorable threat I've ever received - and that's saying something because I've gotten a lot of them (from my lovely mother, of course).

"Will you relax?" I ask him. "This is no big deal. I know how to turn you back - I hope - no, I do."

I smile, despite the glare I'm getting from the cutest puppy in the world.

"C'mon," I say, picking up Puppy Daniel. "Let's go out."

-o-

As I walk along the streets of New York with Puppy Daniel in my arms, I feel this new thrill in my body. Minus the fact that I have to do a whole parter assignment that I have to now do alone, I turned Daniel into a little puppy. This is the best spell I've ever casted. Daniel will disagree, but I'm proud of myself. I mean, the spell was successful and at least I didn't turn him into an ugly dog. He should be grateful.

Oh look, I see Emily Stark. I decide to call her over just for laughs and feel Puppy Daniel wanting to jump out of my arms and run away, but I make sure to have a fit grip on the puppy. Only I will enjoy the joke of her boyfriend being a puppy because she will definitely get mad.

"Did you get a pet?" Emily asks me, petting Puppy Daniel's little head.

"Nope," l state

"Whose dog is this?" Emily questions as if I'm some sort of criminal.

"It's just for a project, don't worry about it." A brilliant idea comes to my mind and so does the devious smile nobody likes. "Say, can you watch this puppy for me? I have an assignment with Daniel and he's chasing his tail getting some primary sources."

Ha, I'm so funny. Too bad nobody else is laughing. Emily smiles a little as I pass her the puppy. She cradles and coos at it like it's like a baby. If I were to be honest, she treats Daniel the same way. And in return, Daniel gives the same puppy face. I see no wrong in my actions. Okay, now I have a question and this applies to both Daniel and just puppies in general: is it in their natures to give any sort of evil glare? Because this puppy is giving me some sort of threatening look. I narrow my eyes back.

"Thank you so much for this," I tell Emily. My eyes never leave Puppy Daniel's. "I owe you, Stark."

"I don't mind at all," Emily replies. "What kind of assignment requires you to have a dog?"

Crap. I wasn't prepared for this.

"English," I say, looking into her eyes. Nothing beats the good ol' truth (ironically said by a pathological liar).

"What subject is your assignment with Daniel?"

"English."

Before Emily can connect the pieces - though I'm hoping she doesn't - I run off to the sound of Puppy Daniel barking.

-o-

I sit on a park bench, crossed-legged, writing my assignment. I twiddle my pen before scribbling something down. I head a ding which distracts me. It comes from Daniel's phone which I shoved in my purse. I pull it out and see that it's a text from my lovely cousin, asking him if he's free tonight. I should probably reply. I look ahead and see that Emily has bought Puppy Daniel some new accessories which makes me smile.

 _'Emily has me on a leash right now.'_ I text back to Apollo, pretending to be Daniel. Again, I'm hilarious.

As I look back to Emily playing with Puppy Daniel, I see them face-to-face with a giant, scary-looking rotweiller. Emily isn't moving and Puppy Daniel is about to be eaten.

My notebook falls to the ground and I just freeze on the spot.

Oh shit.

* * *

 **Emily's Counterpart - Chapter 252 (My Little Puppy Part One)**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	222. Britney Braun: My Little Puppy Part Two

**Recap - Britney turned Daniel into a puppy and gave Puppy Daniel to Emily without her knowing the truth about the puppy. Now the two of them are being cornered by a big, scary rotweiller and Britney is frozen.**

* * *

Britney Braun: My Little Puppy Part Two

 _"So, what are you imprisoned for?"_

 _"I turned my friend into a little dog and he got eaten alive by a bigger dog."_

 _"You have all the power in all the realms and you turned your friend into a little dog? You do not understand the possibility of your power."_

 _"Snap out of it, Britney!"_

I immediately get up from my bench and begin sprinting over to Emily and Puppy Daniel as fast as I can. I get tangled in some other leashes, trip over some dogs, and then those said dogs piled on top of me and begin to lick and love me too much. Oh my god, all this slobber. Why do dogs have to love everyone?

I crawl out of the doggy pile military-style and stumble back on my feet. From here, I can't tell who looks more terrified, Emily or Puppy Daniel. I pick up my speed and swoop into their conflict. Emily jumps back as I reach down and sweep Puppy Daniel into my arms. The Rottweiler barks ferociously at me, but I've seen bigger and much scarier monsters. I bark back at it the same way and it scampers off. I wrap my arms around Puppy Daniel tightly. I turn around and face Emily who has no words.

"I could've handled that," she says.

"Up to the point where it's gnawing at your leg like a turkey," I comment.

Emily doesn't reply. I look down at Puppy Daniel who's shivering out of pure fear. Oh god, when I turn him back to his human self, he's going to be so mad at me.

"Thanks, Stark," I say before running off again.

-o-

I ran into the city and found a quiet alleyway. Puppy Daniel jumped out of my arms and onto the ground. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching before I used my magic to turn him back. He pounced at me and I try not to laugh because this is supposed to be serious.

"I hate you," is the first thing Daniel yells at me. Huh, I expected something worse.

"Admit it, it was fun," I say.

"No! It wasn't! I almost died!"

Daniel frowns at me and I'm still trying to hold back laughter. God, I can't have a serious face around him because he is too damn adorable - as a puppy and a human. Isn't he supposed to be scarier when angry? I'm so insensitive.

"This collar is everything," I say.

When I turned him back to human, the sparkling green collar Emily bought his puppy self stayed on his neck. I start laughing to myself as Daniel tries to yank it off. He could totally pull it off especially since chokers are a new fad. He eventually takes it off. I look over his shoulder and see Emily.

"You left your stuff at the park," Emily tells me.

That's awkward. I throw my bag over my shoulder and take my notebook in my hands. Emily turns to Daniel and goes to hug him. He holds the dog collar behind his back and wiggles it to tell me to take it, but I can't. Emily's arms are draped over his shoulders and if I attempt to grab it, Emily might touch my hand. I try to configure a strategy, but I have nothing.

Instead, I begin scribbling down more notes for our assignment. I am able to come up with something based off of what I saw from the encounter with the Rotweiller and Emily.

 _'Even for a certain species, it's a dog-eat-dog world - no pun intended. One has to learn how to adapt to its surroundings, even if it has great care and love all around. It's important to know that even in dogs, there is still a classification system: big dogs over-power small dogs - I turned Daniel into a goddamn puppy, what more do you want?!'_

Okay, so minus the last part that I just scratched out, I am really proud of what I have so far as a report goes.

"Britney," Emily says.

I look up at her and see Emily holding the dog collar in her hands. Daniel is flustered which means that he couldn't think of a lie. I blink a few times and Emily tilts her head. I raise my eyebrows in hopes that the gears in Emily's brain start turning so she can answer her own question. Emily opens her mouth to say something, but shockingly, the chatterbox has nothing to say. I don't want her to freak out or to spread the word because like I just said, Emily is a chatterbox.

My eyes meet Daniel, telling him to say something to his girlfriend, but his eyes are looking back at me saying the same thing - minus the girlfriend part. I tighten my eyes to strengthen my point, but he shakes his head rapidly. I roll my eyes at his cowardness.

"You really shouldn't be surprised," I say.

"What are you talking about?" Emily questions, examining me like a detective with his crime scene. "Britney?"

I give Daniel one more look before spinning on my heel and walking the other way. I take a look over my shoulder and see Emily looking at Daniel for an explanation. I give them both a resisted smile, biting down on my lips.

"Woof..." Daniel cheekily tells Emily.

Emily's eyes widen and I leave her speechless with my laughter.

* * *

 **Britney is in the middle of an assignement just as I have a bunch. I mean, I'm supposed to be on a holiday, not hell.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	223. Britney Braun: Not to Keep

**Note: I think I was in some kind of mood because I wrote this past midnight and I find it hilarious. My all-nighter chapters are the best.**

 **Warning: Kinky themes, but it's Britney's story; what do you expect?**

 **Please stay tuned till the very end because I am guilty of self-promotion and have great news.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Not to Keep

I knock on Xavier's door and he opens it right away. Wow, that was surely quick. He opens it just enough to slip himself out and close the door behind them. The longer I look at him, the more I notice how scared for life he looks. I mean, my poor boy looks as if he's seen a ghost.

"Have you been binge watching horror films again?" I ask him.

"You told me not to do that without you," he replies.

I smile a little. "Well, what has you on the edge of your seat this time?"

"Remember last night?"

How can I forget? I had a blast last night.

Here's a little history just to catch all of you up: A long time ago, Xavier's parents spontaneously eloped while on a mission. Fast-forward eighteen years and two kids later, Steve and Peggy decided to do a vow-renewal to recreate the wedding nobody attended. It was so much fun and even Thor showed up. I initially thought it would be boring since I wrongfully assumed that Captain America's vows would've quoted or made reference to the Declaration of Independence; but they didn't. Xavier's old man was an actual sap. His vows were so full of fluff that I almost cried (Angela did cry). Now I know where Xavier gets it from.

"So?" I question Xavier.

"Well, you know how it is with couples after weddings and events like that. Love is in the air and - "

He cuts himself off, trying to find a good word to use. He shudders a little and tries to use hand motions to describe something. I tilt my head in confusion. His words say his parents' vow renewal but his hand motions say aspiring cymbal player.

"Angela and I wanted to surprise them the next morning with a breakfast in bed," Xavier continues explaining at a faster rate than usual. "But when we walked in there, we saw them - "

My flustered boyfriend is lost for words and doing cymbal player actions again. I want to laugh, and I do, but I still have no idea what he's trying to tell me. I connect the pieces of love being in the air, my frightened boyfriend, and the next morning - oh shit. Oh shit. _Oh shit!_ I still laugh because that is goddamn hilarious.

"Did you and Angela walk in on your parents after a night of passionate love-making?" I ask, just to make sure.

"Ah!" Xavier scream, covering his ears. "Don't say that. There are so many things wrong with that sentence. And yes, we did!"

"So?" I question with a small shrug.

 _"So?"_ He repeats, failing to understand that I don't see this as a big deal. "Britney, there are things that parents should keep behind closed doors."

"They were behind closed doors. You and Angela were the ones to walk in on them."

I can tell he wants to get mad at me but he can't. I'm his girlfriend, he loves me too much, I've done worse things, and I have a good point. Xavier has moved past flustered about his parents to frustrated with me. Is that helpful?

"Xavier," I say to try and calm him down. "If your parents weren't ever playing around, you wouldn't exist to walk in on them. I mean, if they were able to conceive twins in one session, then they must be good. _Really_ good."

I smirk wildly as Xavier's face drops in complete horror. I snicker a little as Xavier begins pacing around me while shaking his head.

"I am never kissing your mouth again for saying that," he tells me. I highly doubt that. "How would you feel if you walked in on your parents?"

I don't reply, not because of his provocative question but because I actually want to think about this. Not the visuals because even I have limits, but it's an intriguing question. Xavier doesn't know that my mom is a wicked witch, but I know he's talking generally. I kind of grin because how would I react to acciedentally walking in on that.

"If I ever saw my parents doing the act of reproducing, I would cheer them on," I tell Xavier. He looks more horrified now than when he was telling me the news. I think I'm helping him. "Although, I would throw a condom at them because who would want another trainwreck of a child to just throw away on Midgard to be all alone and to suffer in her own insanity and power just before she finds out she's the daugter of a magical madman which will only make her crazier!"

Okay, so that last part got away from me, but I'm totally fine (that's a lie and everyone knows that). I take a breath and look at Xavier who is looking for something to say because I said enough. I wish he would start pretending to play the cymbals again so I can laugh.

"Britney - " he starts but gets cut off by Angela popping her head out the front door. He turns to face her.

"You can't leave me alone in there!" Angela whisper-yells at him. "I saw _exactly_ what you saw even though that sight is going into the 'Not to Keep' memory hemisphere of my brain. Anyways, Mom and Dad want to talk about it."

"I'd rather talk to them about it than Britney," Xavier responds. I smile a little. Angela doesn't question that odd statement,

Xavier pulls me into his house with him. I think it's because he doesn't want to be alone with the one he was conceived with to avoid horrific flashbacks; or maybe his parents will have a filter on the topic because I'm there. Ha, that's cute.

I see Xavier's parents in their pajamas, ready to lecture their not-so-damaged kids on the birds and the bees once again (I'm automatically assuming they already got the _talk_ , but I don't think they did). I whistle at Xavier's parents just to amuse myself and creep them out since it's obvious that they know that I know about their wonderful night and scarred twins. Steve wears the same horrified face as Xavier, Peggy looks at me strangely, Xavier is embarassed, and Angela is blank.

"Britney, do you really want to be here for this conversation?" Steve asks me.

"Don't worry, Old Man," I say, taking a seat on his couch. "I've seen and heard way worse. You can't scar me more than I already am."

And with that, I have a front row seat to what has been the most awkward experience of my life.

* * *

 **This was just a little promotion for my Steve and Peggy one-shot titled, Not to Keep. No, it has nothing to do with smut and isn't related to this story at all. It's a modern 1940's AU where Steve is a normal soldier in the war and Peggy is his wife. She receives some alarming news about her husband's future in the war. Go check it out!**

 **But honestly though, I would be Britney in this.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	224. Britney Braun: Scrimmage Chit-Chat

**Okay, so I have no internet at home again. Can you all pray for me?**

* * *

Britney Braun: Scrimmage Chit-Chat

I sit on the bleachers after school watching Xavier and the football team run though some drills for the upcoming game. I'm sitting at the very back and top, just to the point where all the football players look the same. I'm not going to be clichéd and say that I can only spot Xavier because I don't even know where he is on the field. Actually, his uniform is #32 even though _he's #1 in my heart._

Ugh...I make myself sick with clichés.

I am actually here for more reasons than just my love for Xavier. I also love having some time to myself and just get lost in my thoughts. That is, my crazy, fucked up thoughts to be exact. Also, I like watching boys tackle each other to the ground in their uniforms. Something about that really excites me - especially when Xavier beats people up.

As Xavier tackles someone to the ground, I find myself crossing one leg over the other and biting down on my bottom lip while twiddling with a lock of my hair.

"You are so Midgardian..."

I cautiously sit up from the sudden Asgardian voice coming from beside me. My body freezes at the sudden chill taking over. I slowly turn my head, expecting to see Amora and quickly devising an escape route in my mind, but it turns out to be Loki instead. It still scares me.

"What the hell," I state, scooting over from the surprise. "You can't just poof in like that!"

"Why not?" Loki asks amusingly. "None of those pathetic mortals can see or hear me. Only you can. And if they see you talking to yourself, they would just assume you are mad with their limited intellects."

I snort a laugh. "They already know me as a mad woman."

Xavier waves to me from the field and I return the favor. Okay, so Loki can only been seen by me because if Xavier saw him, he would've lost it. That's both cool and convenient. I smile brightly and turn to see Loki looking at me with disapproval.

"What?" I ask.

"Who is that?" Loki asks.

I blink. "I never told you?"

"Told me what?" He questions. I smile wildly and put a hand to my mouth, trying to resist laughter. "Sigyn..."

"He's my boyfriend, Xavier," I tell my father. Loki tilts his head a little. "I never told you about him? I could've sworn I have."

Loki shakes his head. I smile to myself and look back onto the football field and watch Xavier toss the ball to one of his teammates. I look back at Loki who is giving me a look of questioning.

"You are romantically involved with a Midgardian boy?" Loki asks, judging me.

"I don't think you're one to talk," I say back. "You're the one who did the unspeakable with Amora and she's all kinds of evil and insanity." Loki is speechless. "Xavier is the embodiment of all things good."

"Then why are _you_ , of all people, romantically involved with him?"

I narrow my eyes at Loki and he only gives me his snarky grin in response. I proceed to roll my eyes and we both watch the football practice together. Loki asks me constant questions about how the game works and after attending most practices and the games themselves as both a former cheerleader and a current football girlfriend, I can honestly say that I still have no clue how the game works. Loki finds the idea of it stupid and, to quote him, "completely Midgardian." It's kind of ironic how he uses that term as an insult when he abandoned me on a whole realm full of them and got defeated by them.

"Xavier's the son of Captain America," I tell Loki, impressed by the fact myself. "You know, the spangled man who kicked your ass all those years ago."

Loki glares at me. I imitate the glare in return.

"Was your Xavier wrapped in the American flag as a baby?" Loki asks.

"Probably," I reply. A sudden thought emerges in my head. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"You know, when I first met you in person, you wondered where I was the whole time. Now I show up and you ask the reason for my volontary presence? Your mind is all over the place, Sigyn."

I roll my eyes again. "Don't you _Sigyn_ me. You've witnessed the inside of the mind when I was in Asgard. It's a mess up here."

I tap my temple with a finger and Loki looks right into my eyes.

"How's Asgard?" I ask Loki.

"I would not know. I am imprisoned, though the guards are doing their job properly. How is Apollo?"

"I wouldn't know. We have minimal conversation and he's always eating pop-tarts. How is Amora?"

"I thought you would know. Does she not follow you around?"

Okay, that crosses so many lines. This time, I glare at him. Loki gives me a smile before vanishing back to his cell on Asgard. A smile creeps onto my face and fades away with a soft laugh. I look down at my shoes and see Xavier approaching me.

"Hey," he greets, fresh out of football practice. He's looking incredibly fresh from the showers and doesn't smell like the football field which is great. "Were you bored the whole time?"

"No," I reply casually. "I had some pretty good entertainment."

"You did?"

"Yeah, it was wonderful watching all of you beat each other up." I mimic some punches even though football doesn't involve punching. Xavier smiles. "Then I - " Crap, I can't mention the fact that Loki appeared only for my eyes. "I had a wonderful conversation with myself."

Odd enough, Xavier doesn't find that strange at all. Another reason why I love him.

"What did you talk about with yourself?" He asks instead.

"You," I reply, linking my arm with his. He looks at me, wanting to know more. "By chance, were your baby swaddles the American flag?"

Xavier gives me the weirdest face ever, now wondering what kind of conversations I have with myself. All I want from him right now is a yes or no answer so I can later inform Loki. I'm guessing Xavier's stunned silence to the question is a yes and I'm not surprised at all.

* * *

 **We all were in need for a Loki chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	225. Britney Braun: Xavier's Fairy

**Sorry there was no update last week and maybe the week before (I lost track), but frankly I had no idea nor the mood to write.**

 **Anyways, Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Britney Braun: Xavier's Fairy

Halloween is around the corner and Emily and Angela got so inspired from our recent Disney movie marathon that they went out to buy couple costumes for them and their boyfriends. I was interested in that idea, but I gave Xavier permission to go buy a costume for the both of us. I am really curious to see what he's making me dress up as.

In the meantime, I sit in James' house with Apollo, Daniel, Merida, and James while our other friends are out shopping. Apollo and Merida have declined the idea of dressing up even though I wouldn't be surprised if a costume was bought for them. To pass the time, we're all playing video games. James, Daniel, Apollo, and Merida are taking it seriously and competitively. I, on the other hand, am just throwing grenades wherever I want - sometimes at my own teammates.

"If I have to dress up like a munchkin, I'm leaving the country," Merida says. "I am not parading around dressed like some sort of cupcake or plush toy."

"I am happily willing to dress up like a cupcake," James says.

"Because Angela loves cupcakes," Daniel states. James laughs a little.

"Would you quit killing us?!" Apollo yells at me because of my actions in the game. "Throw the grenades at our enemy!"

"Where's the fun in that?" I question as I throw another one right at him in the game.

In real life, Apollo pushes me off the couch and onto the floor. His virtual self, on the other hand, has blown up. I laugh to myself as I continue to unintentionally kill my friends in an unreal situation.

"What kind of costume do you think they'll buy us?" Daniel asks me and James since our Halloween rests on the choices of our significant others.

"I hope I'm a prince," James says proudly. "Wouldn't Angela want to be a princess?"

All of us look at each other and nod our heads. If anything could be more obvious, it's the fact that Angela will return with a ballgown.

"I swear, if Xavier buys me a ballgown..." I end my thought just by shaking my head.

On the television, I throw another grenade making a giant explosion. I hope that helps as an explanation to what would happen should Xavier gets me ballgown for Halloween. I mean, it's Halloween. This is the one day of the year I can wear minimal clothing and not get flagged for it.

"You just blew me up!" James yells at me. Also a possible response to me in a princess ballgown.

"I hope all of you dress up like morons," Merida says to us. "Or like munchkins just so I can get a laugh out of it."

"Can we talk about how you were one of Santa's elves on Christmas?" I ask Merida.

Shockingly, Merida doesn't give me her expected death stare. Instead, she throws a grenade at me in the video game and allows me to blow up.

-o-

"Tinkerbell?" I question rhetorically.

Xavier showed up at my house with our costumes and I was relieved. All I saw was a little green triangle of a dress and I screamed for joy. Xavier picked out the costume of my dreams. I could easily relate to Tinkerbell because she's practically me with the cute body and magic just with different moral values. I got the sexy costume I wanted. Thank god for Xavier Rogers.

A smirk suddenly appears on my face as I think of something else I will be gaining out of this.

"Xavier..." I mutter. "You do know that Peter Pan wears leggings, right?"

Xavier blinks a few times. I don't think he realizes the downside on his side of this.

It's a couple costume and if he picked Tinkerbell for me, it's obvious that he's going to be my Peter Pan. Did he really buy a couples costume without looking at his half?

"Leggings?" Xavier repeats. "What - ?"

He totally did.

"Peter Pan wears tights," I tell him with all seriousness.

Xavier is suddenly regretting his choice of costume, but I put the tiny dress over my body and swivel my hips. Xavier smiles at me and that's a definite yes to the costume pairing.

-o-

Later, I decided to try on the Tinkerbell dress. It feels comfortable on my body and makes my legs look great. I walk over to the mirror to check myself out, but when I see my reflection, I feel my body freeze.

I don't see Tinkerbell, I see my mother. It's Amora in my mirror, flipping her hair and grinning maliciously at me. I back away and put my hands in my hair, gripping it tightly at the roots. I look back, still see her, and scream as loud as I could only hoping to shatter what's in front of me.

Apollo comes bursting into my room.

"What is it?!" He exclaims.

I point at my mirror and all he sees is my reflection. Apollo needs some sort of explanation for my sudden panic attack because all he sees is me dressed as Tinkerbell with messy hair. I take slow breaths for a minute or two.

"Your costume isn't that scary," Apollo says.

"I'm sorry," I say, sitting on my bed. "It's just that my mother looks exactly like me and wears a tiny green dress like this. I don't know, she's just terrifying."

Apollo remains speechless and puts a hand on the back of his neck. I look up at him and knows that he has nothing to say in relation to my mother which I'm a thousand percent okay with.

"You know," he finally breaks the silence, "you're not some evil sorceress. As of right now, you're Xavier's fairy. Also, you're making him wear whatever the hell leggings are so thank you for giving me something to laugh at."

I look at him with a bittersweet smile.

* * *

 **Emily's Counterpart - Chapter 256 (Emily's Dwarf)**

 **Halloween will be a two-parter so stay tuned! Also, I picked for Britney to dress up like Tinkerbell before I noticed the resemblance between her and Amora.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	226. Britney Braun: Faith, Trust & Pixie Dust

**If you're like me and you love Tinkerbell, then you will probably enjoy this chapter because I sure did.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Faith, Trust, & Pixie Dust

Angela had to take some of her babysitting charges out trick-or-treating and I happily came along for a couple of reasons: free candy (or maybe some I will snag from her charges), my parading around dressed as Tinkerbell, my beautiful Peter Pan, and James bouncing in his bunny costume for the duration of the night.

Angela was wearing a knee-high sky blue dress with a poofy skirt and cupped sleeves. The edges were bordered with lace which complimented her white apron and knee high socks. She also wore black flats which matched the bow in her hair (which she made wavy). Her companion is James in a goofy white bunny suit with a pocket watch.

I, on the other hand, am wearing my short green dress with triangles cut out of the skirt. My heels are a matching bright green with big cotton balls on the toes. My hair is tied in a tight bun sitting on top of my head. Also, people think that I covered myself in sparkles to add that magical effect, but no, I am using my real magic. My arm candy is my handsome boyfriend dressed in everything that screams Peter Pan.

It's risky, I know, but real sparkles take a hell of a long time to remove.

-o-

"I'm so tired of bouncing," James complains.

Xavier, James, and I trail behind Angela and her group of babysitting charges trick-or-treating. James has been bouncing this whole time to impress his girlfriend as Xavier and I just walk beside each other with linked arms. Some benefit in the longrun for James are a girlfriend who will love him forever and great legs after this.

"Don't stop now," Xavier says to him. "That'd be out of character."

James glares at him which can't be taken seriously with the bunny ears.

"I can fly more than you," James says to him, bouncing up to Angela.

I smirk a little because that gets me thinking about our boyfriends. Xavier is dressed in leggings, James is in a rabbit suit, and Daniel (at school, I saw that Emily is Snow White and Daniel is her dwarf. Apollo and Merida are also her dwarves but they're is completely irrelevant to my point and required payment) was wearing a fake beard and scraps. They didn't do it because we have them whipped but because they love us and want us to be happy - or because of the short dresses and cleavage and frankly, I'm fine with both reasons.

As the kids come marching down someone's driveway from getting another round of candy, Xavier begins searching through the kids' loot. I see Angela and James doing the same thing. I assume they're investigating for any strange candy because there are some crazy people out there who hand out who-knows-what to children. My friends are giving me all faces to do the same so I do I unwillingly. I don't see a point in this since the kid's parents are (hopefully) going to inspect the treats anyways.

I take a kid's bag and begin looking through it. Everything seems fine although I don't really know what I'm looking for. Oh...I see my favorite candy bar. I better snag that only for it the purpose of a further inspection. I better save it for later. Sorry kid, but it could be poisonous and I'm practically immortal.

I'm basically saving that kid's life.

-o-

At the end of the night, we walk with Angela as she drops all the kids off back at their houses. I stand on the sidewalk and see one of Angela's charges staring up at me with absolute wonder in her eyes. I can only return the look of curiosity as to why the hell this little girl is staring at me. She's dressed as a pirate and actually lifted her eyepatch to look at me closely.

"What?" I ask the kid as politely as I could though it came out kind of rude.

"Are you the _real_ Tinkerbell?" She questions even though she believes it to be true.

Is that really her question? Does this little child really believe that I'm the real Tinkerbell? I don't even look like Tinkerbell, not one bit, I look like - my mother whom this kid doesn't know. Oh my god, I get it now. Besides the fact that Tinkerbell and I could be twins, that's all this little girl sees. She doesn't know my mother. All she can see is a Tinkerbell who is using her magic to pretend to be sparkles.

I think I'm smiling and about to cry.

This reminds me of when I first met Loki and Amora: I looked at them with the same big eyes, thinking that nothing was going wrong. Then it went to hell but that's not important right now.

Oh right, this little girl asked me a question. I was kind of side-tracked. She still looks up at me as I lightly dab my eyes in an attempt not to cry nor ruin my makeup. I kneel down on the sidewalk and make sure that our eyes are at the same level.

"Want to know a secret?" I whisper to the little girl.

She bobs her head up and down excitedly.

"I am Tinkerbell," I say to her. She gasps.

It's a harmless lie, give me a break.

"But you can't tell anyone," I continue. "It's a secret."

The little girl continues to nod, smiling brighter that before. I cup my hands just below her face and illuminate my hands a little with my magic. My green powers reflect in her hazel eyes as her mouth slightly opens with surprise.

"Is this real?" The little girl asks.

"Very," I reply. "This magic is all mine. Now remember, this is a secret. I have all my faith, trust, and pixie dust in you."

That's something Tinkerbell says, right?

* * *

 **I didn't mean to make this so sappy, but it's great when it works.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	227. Britney Braun: License for Magic

**Note: even though I am of age, I do not know how to drive.**

* * *

Britney Braun: License for Magic

I sit in the backseat of a car, smoothly cruising through the streets of New York until a sudden sharp turn causes me to fall over onto the floor. I awkwardly get back in my seat and see Captain America judging me from the rear-view mirror of the passenger seat.

"Put on your seatbelt!" Angela scolds me from the drivers seat. "You're making me panic!"

Angela is finally learning to drive and I am sitting through one of her practice trials with her dad in the front seat. I'm no history expert (hell, I'm almost failing the course), but I know for a fact that Angela's dad went through World War II and The Battle of New York and let me tell you that he looks more terrified being in the car his daughter is driving than being on the battlefield.

"I've been through worse..." I mutter back, putting on my seatbelt. "And Apollo's driving isn't one of them."

"You're so mean," Angela says.

I love Angela, I really do, and this moment just makes me love her even more. She is literally talented in everything (and I do mean everything) so I naturally expected her to be a good driver as well. Shockingly, she is a bad driver. I won't compare her to Apollo just yet, but she is definitely up there.

Right now, we're approaching an intersection where our direction is green so the other way is red. Our light just turned yellow which means that it will be red soon. Angela has the option to go for it or stop.

"Do I go for it?" Angela asks.

"No!" Her dad yells. I screamed the opposite. "Didn't Emily and Daniel teach you something about this?!"

"There were too many conditions and variables to consider!"

I laugh. Oh Emily and Daniel...

"Go for it!" I scream about the light.

"No!" Her dad yells.

We ended up running the light and getting honked at furiously by other drivers. Angela screamed a little out of confusion, her dad screamed from pure fear, and I screamed because of the thrill.

"Never do that," Steve says, gasping for breath and clutching his chest.

I continue to laugh and Steve glares at me again.

I give him my best smile. "Are you having a heart attack?"

If I didn't make his son so happy, he would hate me.

-o-

"Pull over here," Steve directs Angela, pointing at a nearby curb.

Angela does so correctly, which is the only thing she's done right all day according to her father. She parks the car and I take off my seatbelt.

"Where are you going?" Angela asks her dad.

"I need something to calm my nerves," he replies bluntly, stepping out of the car and walking into the nearest coffee shop.

"Do you think he just experienced some flashbacks from the war?" I questions rhetorically.

Angela doesn't reply. She slams her head on the steering wheel but shoots back up when the horn screams. I maneuver my way into the passengers seat to calm my friend.

"I'm such a failure," Angela says.

I literally can't come up with a response to that so I just pat her shoulder. Angela looks at me and I give her the same smile I gave her dad earlier.

"Aren't you supposed to say something?" Angela asks.

"Actions speak louder than words," I reply. I take a breath. "When's your test?"

"A week from today."

She's doomed.

I see her dad come out of the coffee shop with coffees for the three of us. I climb back into the backseat as he gets back in the car. He gives me my coffee and I notice that all of them have drink stoppers in them.

"If Apollo can get his license, so can you," Steve says to Angela. I roll my eyes. Some inspiration. "Even if he had to redo the rest a couple of times and only passed because of pity."

-o-

Angela's driving test is today and if she fails then she will cry for the rest of her life. On the other hand, if she does miraculously pass, the rest of New York will cry. The thing is, I'm totally down for the latter so I decide to be a good person and help her. I made a portal to the DMV parking lot she's waiting so patiently in for her evaluator. I look at what I'm wearing and immediately change it into some sort of business blazer. Ew, this is the most conservative thing I've ever worn.

You see, my magic is useful in many ways. On Asgard, it was helpful most of the time. Other times, it completely screwed me over. Today, it will benefit not only me, but for Angela and I. Would Loki be proud that I'm using my magic to help someone? No, of course not. Would he be proud that I'm breaking some sort of law and possibly getting my friend in trouble? Hell yes.

What was I doing again? Oh right, Angela's driving test.

I head over to the car she's sitting in and ignore the fact that I magically gave myself the worst pair of heels ever. I casually get in the car with my paperwork.

"Hi," I greet like any other person would. Angela turns over and her whole face drops when she sees that I'm her evaluator. "I'm Britney Braun."

"What are you doing?" Angela asks.

"Testing you," I reply. "The DMV are full of assholes. I mean, they gave Apollo a license and he drives as if he's on an Indy track."

"Get out."

"Okay, look," I tell her. "You can't drive and I know why. Angela, you're a baker, cheerleader, and pretty damn bossy. But above all, you're a perfectionist. Your frosting must be the right consistency, your routines must follow the beat, and people must always do what you want them to _when_ you want them to. The thing about driving is that nobody follows the rules the way they are written in the book. Sometimes, when it comes to driving, you just have to go with your gut to avoid getting it pierced by your windshield wiper."

Angela blinks a few times at me. I nod my head because that is completely true.

"Can you legally test me?" Angela questions shyly.

"I have a license in many things," I reply. "I can definitely test you."

-o-

We've been on the road for an hour and I can honestly say that Angela is not as bad as a driver as she was last week. I pretend to be writing notes but I'm actually scribbling random loops. To my surprise, we start hearing sirens in the distance.

Crap.

"Pull over," I instruct with all seriousness.

"I thought you were going to tell me to floor the gas," Angela replies sarcastically before coming to a stop at the side of the road.

The cop approaches us and Angela opens her window. She gives the cop her best smile.

"Hello there," Angela greets cheerfully. "How's your day?"

"Learning to drive?" The cop asks rhetorically. Angela nods. He then looks at me. Oh come on, I even get flagged while wearing pantsuits. "Is your examiner legally working for the DMV?"

I glare at him. "Are you an _actual_ cop?"

"Yes, Miss, I am."

"Then shouldn't you be chasing robbers instead of interrupting our exam?"

The cop gives me a glare before leaving us alone. Angela closes the window and we wait a couple of minutes before bursting into laughter.

-o-

When we drive back to the DMV, Angela parks the car and gives me a look. I finish scribbling my notes before looking at her formally. I flip my clipboard around and show her my notes: I wrote 'You Passed!' in giant bubble letters with fireworks around it.

"Oh my god, really?!" Angela exclaims. "You're giving me my license?!"

"Of course," I reply. "Like a perfect cupcake or a routine, you can only get better with practice. And here's my advice, if anyone offers to give you a ride, please take it."

* * *

 **Emily's Counterpart - Chapter 258 (Simulations and Sketches)**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	228. Britney Braun: Code Red Part One

**Boys - Don't get squeamish.**

 **Girls - Bow down to me.**

 **Copyright: 6teen (Enter the Dragon)**

* * *

Britney Braun: Code Red Part One

I prance happily through the mall. For once, I did not cause any chaos which alarmed the security guards. I am in such a great mood which is rare considering that I'm usually a thunderstorm when it comes to my emotional state. I enter the food court and see my boys. I run over to them quickly and sit myself in Xavier's lap, giving him a big kiss.

"Wow," Xavier states in complete shock.

Apollo, Daniel, and James all look at me and are now awkward about the dynamic change I brought to the table. I shift myself in Xavier's lap and look at all of them with my best smile.

"Hello there," I greet them. "Where are the girls?"

"I don't understand girls," Apollo replies in a deep, philisophical tone. "And frankly, we have too much testosterone to understand them."

That's not really the response I was expecting but it does make me intrigued to know what the hell is going on.

"One of them being moody is bad enough, but all three?" Daniel questions. I raise an eyebrow.

"Something's up..." Xavier mutters. "Unless girls just have some serious issues."

I'd be offended at that statement but if we're talking about me, I do have some serious issues. However, I'm not the topic.

James lights up. "Maybe they're all in on a joke against us. They're all a part of some sisterhood crap."

The boys look at me to say something.

"Even if that ridiculous story is true," I start, "why would Merida Barton of all people be a part of a sisterhood?"

"Because that same Merida Barton smiled at us intentionally," Apollo informs me. Okay, that's alarming. "Then Angela got pissed off at the littliest thing and Emily - well, she's had better days."

"Still, the whole sisterhood thing is a load of bullshit," I say. "Now, one of you go buy me food, another for soda, and the third to go spy on the other girls."

All the boys look at me with the same confused expression. I use hand gestures to tell them to get on with my commands. They should know that by now but they're not moving.

"Since when do you give us orders?" Daniel asks.

"Excuse me, Daniel," I reply with attitude. "I am the queen of you boys, sitting on my throne-of-a-boyfriend and demand to be pleased. Now go forth and obey your orders."

The boys (minus Xavier since he's my throne) all get up and begin to disperse themselves to do their tasks. What enlightens me the most is that they already know which order is theirs.

Like I said before, today is a great day.

-o-

A few minutes after, Apollo comes back with a burger and fries and Daniel returns with a can of soda. I clap for joy as they sit back down. I begin eating my food as the two of them begin eyeing me suspiciously, even Xavier. I put my burger down and roll my eyes as I pull out my wallet to pay them back for my food. They take the money and I continue eating even though it's weird because they're still staring at me. I get it, I'm beautiful, but now's not the time to indluge in my beauty.

"What?" I ask with a mouthful of burger. "If you guys want some fries, just take one."

"We need to know if you're in on whatever the hell the other girls are doing," Apollo says.

I roll my eyes. "Now why would I join their stupid sisterhood?"

"Because you are their sister?" Xavier guesses.

I turn around and smile at my boyfriend. "Angela's your biological sister, why don't you join their sisterhood?"

Xavier doesn't reply. I laugh a little as I continue to eat.

James runs up to us. He seems exhausted from spying on the girls but considering him, I would've assumed they all took his breath away. He takes my soda, chugs about half of the can, and receives a glare from me.

"You better have a good reason for that," I say.

"I hid behind a plant while spying on the girls," James explains. "I have no idea what they're doing, but they are definitely up to something. I didn't understand what they were saying, but I heard something about punctuation, cycles, true friendship, 'didn't want to tell the boys', and something about the end of the week."

That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard.

"We told you there was a sisterhood!" Apollo exclaims at me.

"And _I'm_ not a part of it?" I ask rhetorically and sarcatically. "Darn it."

"We need to get down to the bottom of this," Xavier proposes. Oh joy, there's going to be a plan for this. "Britney, you're going to help us."

I nod my head as I continue to eat. I think over what James observed from earlier when he was spying on the girls and try to piece it all together. The punctuation and cycles part makes no sense, but the other parts do - secrets rom the boys, true friendship, end of the week - never mind, it all makes sense.

Oh my god, this is hilarious. They're all on their period...and so am I. They're just acting strange, but I'm completely normal.

I accidentally laugh out loud, causing all the boys to look at me strangely for that. I clear my throat and they don't further question me on that since I am crazy and it's normal for me.

"I have an idea," I say, getting off of Xavier's lap. "And, boys, let this be a notice for you: I may be a part of their sisterhood, but I am the queen of your brotherhood."

"Yes, your majesty," they all say with cute little bows.

I smirk a little. "Now, follow me."

* * *

 **Britney is about to have a load of fun with the boys.**

 **Emily's Counterpart - Chapter 259 (Code Red Part One)**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	229. Britney Braun: Code Red Part Two

**For those of you boys (and maybe girls) who are uneducated in this topic, allow this chapter to teach you. Accept my sage teachings because this will be more educational and useful than whatever bullcrap you'll learn in school.**

 **If you read my short story _Nurse Hawkeye_ , then you know what you're diving into.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Code Red Part Two

I sit on the mall bench just outside the clothing store the girls are in and the boys stand behind me.

"To know what you're dealing with, you must know the girls better than they know themselves," I tell them. "And to do that, you're going to have to look within. You must be stealthy, focused - flinch once and the whole Code Red operation will fail."

I point to the store. The boys all walk inside, giving me a salute. I like being in charge. Now I know how Thor feels when he sends his warriors into battle or how Loki would've felt if he actually _won_ New York.

I play with my rings for about five minutes before the boys run out of the store screaming the word 'Abort!' I run after them, excited to see what just happened to them.

"What happened?" I ask, resisting laughter but failing.

"We did exactly what you said," Daniel says, panting. "We made sure the girls didn't see us."

"But we looked in Emily's purse and found this," James says, handing me an object.

A small cylinder wrapped in plastic gets placed in my hands. I tear open the packaging and see that it's a tampon. I snort a laugh as I fire it out like a confetti canon and bask in the fear of the ignorant boys.

"Come, my boys," I say, leading the way. "Allow me to share my wisdom with you."

-o-

I lead the boys into the drug store, directly to the feminine hygiene products aisle. We stop right in front of the shelves of pads and tampons and the boys blink a few times. They don't even catch on.

"Why are we here?" Apollo asks dumbfoundly.

I slap the back of his head. "The girls are on their periods!"

The store suddenly goes quiet, but back to normal. That was quite a statement to scream.

"Wait, it happens at the same time?" Daniel asks.

"Typically, it shouldn't," I reply, "but apparently it's a sign of true friendship when it does. Who needs friendship bracelets when you can just share cycles?"

The boys either don't get that or just don't find it funny. I think it's the former.

"Anyways, allow me to educate you on the female species during their time of the month," I announce.

James puts up his hand timidly as if he's in a classroom which I fully respect. I nod at him as I pick out a few packages of pads and tampons.

"Are you on your - "

"Yes," I cut him off, "I am on my period. Shockingly, I'm not moody nor have cramps. I have been through much worse to have a stupid feminine cycle inflict pain on me."

The boys are silent _again_ as I give them each a package of pads and a package of tampons.

"Sometimes, pads are called sanitary pads or sanitary napkins," I explain. "Tampons serve the same purpose, but they work from inside - I'm not finishing that sentence. A tampon is also made of absorbent material, but it's pressed tight into a small cylindrical shape."

I applaud them for not passing out during that explanation. They all examine the packaging and I smile wildly.

"What are 'wings' for?" Apollo asks, slightly cringing.

"Take a guess," I whisper, hissing the final 's' sound like a snake. It kind of creeps them out.

"Does it make cramps and mood swings fly away?" Xavier questions.

I want to cry for joy at Xavier's adorable ignorance. All I do is hug him and he oddly hugs me back.

"Girls are weird," Apollo mutters to himself.

I look at him. "I'm telling Freya you said that."

Apollo narrows his eyes at me. The other guys hold back their laughter. I hesitate going to the next aisle and throwing a box of condoms at him, but don't since he's a contraceptive all on its own.

I thought the boys didn't understand pads because of the different sizes and the term 'flow', but tampons were a whole different story. They asked about the shape, the packaging, and how the hell women insert them in the designated area. Lucky for them (and for any other nosy, eavesdropping people in the store), I explained everything with all details possible, making sure I included everything. Don't even get me started on the difference between athletic and non-athletic.

"You're going to need a shopping cart," I say to them.

-o-

Daniel gets a shopping cart and for some odd reason, the drug stores have small carts. That doesn't stop me from sitting in the cart. The boys follow my orders and dumps all the pads and tampons on top of me. After all, I am their queen. Apollo pushes the cart and I tell them to go to the ice cream aisle. They grab the small pints and throw them in the cart as if I wasn't sitting in it.

It felt like getting hit with a snowball.

Then we're in the medicine aisle and they put pain killers in the cart. The boys get even more confused when we're in the gift wrapx aisle and I reach for some items to put on top of me. Apollo then swerves the cart to the checkout where I grab a bunch of chocolate bars.

The cashier and every other person in the store gives us a strange look. We're only adolescents with one of them in a shopping cart full of random crap (although I swear, it has a purpose). I wink at the cashier.

I turn around to the boys. "All of you better split the cost of all this,"

"What the hell are we doing?" Xavier asks me.

"Why do you boys always look so worried?" I question them. "We're not going to do anything bad, I promise. I'm just telling you what you should do when a girl is on her period."

"And what's that?" James asks.

"Don't be an asshole, know your pads and tampons, and give them gifts."

* * *

 **After such a long time, I am in a good mood.**

 **Want to know what they all did with the items they bought? Read Emily's Counterpart - Chapter 260 (Code Red Part Two)**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	230. Britney Braun: Kiss or Dare

**Disclaimer: I, MysteryGal5, do not condone any of the (illegal?) activities in this chapter. This is Britney Braun and she will do just about anything you tell her to. Oh, and Merida is here too so that'll be fun.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Kiss or Dare

"Here," I say to Merida, dropping two handfuls of dripping coins into her hands. "I did it and you're welcome."

Merida looks at the pile of dripping coins in her hands and literally has no reaction. She opens her mouth to say something but tilts her head as she decides to remain silent. I wipe my hands on my jeans and Merida just stares at all the coins. This is it - I have truly amazed her and left her speechless.

"I can't believe you actually went into the mall fountain and fished out ten dollars of people's wishes," Merida says in awe. She finally looks at me. "And how the hell did you remain so dry?"

I playfully shrug. "That's my secret."

"You and your goddamn secrets."

Merida drops the coins on top of the nearby table. Its loud clatter causes everyone in the mall to turn their heads over to us. Merida wipes her hands on her waist before putting them on her hips. She looks at me with examining eyes as I begin to think about what to do next.

Merida and I are in the midst of playing truth or dare at the mall. Actually, it's only dare because we always pick that. I'm sorry, but nobody likes picking the truth. Where's the fun in answering questions that you're obviously going to lie about? Exactly.

"I dare you to walk into that store and - you know what to do from there," I say, pointing at a nearby store.

Merida looks over her shoulder and sees the store I'm pointing at. She glares at me as I smile evilly and nudge her. Merida slaps my arms as she drags herself into the maternity-wear store. I walk closer, just close enough so I don't stand out and can hear everything that goes on in there.

"Hi," the sales associate greets Merida with the typical charm, "are you looking for anything for you mom?"

"No," Merida replies casually, "I'm actually looking for something for myself."

The sales associate's face drops to the floor. I have to bite down hard on my lips to not burst out laughing.

"I wasn't expecting this," Merida continues to fake. "It's such a surprise! Do you think you have anything that will hide it as much as an oversized hoodie? I don't want my parents to find out right away..."

I force myself to walk back to the food court and that's when I break my poker face and start laughing. I find my laugh really loud and annoying so it causes heads to turn. Since I look like I'm laughing at nothing, people continue to think I'm crazy which by now, I'm a thousand percent alright with.

Twenty minutes later, Merida finally comes out of the store. She speedwalks all the way over to me and grabs my arm. She drags my laughing ass all the way to the other side of the mall, as far as possible and away from that store. Lucky for everyone in the mall, I was laughing the whole time and they got to hear my laugh. That probably made their day - or made them decide to go home.

"That was so funny!" I exclaim.

Merida punches my arm, but my excessive laughing has made my body numb so I didn't feel anything.

"I was almost convinced to buy some maternity jackets," Merida mutters bitterly to me.

"They were nice though," I comment. That doesn't change Merida's face. "Oh come on, we're playing a game. I jumped in a fountains and fished out some money. Just give me another dare."

Merida looks around the mall, finding a way for me to embarrass myself. Jokes on her though since nothing really embarrasses me. This is all fun and games to me.

"I dare you to kiss that kid over there," Merida says, raising an eyebrow to point him out.

I turn around and see the kid she's referencing. To me, he literally looks like this little teenage boy wearing a graphic tee and reading comics on a bench. I give Merida a look, asking her if she's actually serious about this, and she nods with a grin on her face.

"You kiss everyone," Merida says.

Okay, that's not a fair argument. Although, I know how to make this work to my advantage.

"If I kiss everyone, then _you_ kiss him," I tell her.

"I'm not kissing him!" Merida yells.

"I jumped in a fountain for you!"

"I faked a pregnancy for you!"

We both huff and cross our arms at each other. This is the most immature, girly, and bitchy thing we've done to each other. I break into a smile but Merida doesn't.

"You know what," I offer, "let's both do it."

"What?" Merida questions.

I take her arm and drag her over to the boy. We both stop right in front of him but don't say a word. The boy looks up from his comic book and adjusts his glasses. Merida has a scowl and I have a playful smile. Him, on the other hand, is downright confused about the beuatiful sight set before him.

"Hi there," I greet.

I look at Merida for her to say something. Merida glances at me, sees that I'm encouraging her, and she rolls her eyes. I glare at her.

"Basically," Merida says to the boy, "this is going to be the best day or your life. But if you tell anyone I was involved, I swear that I will find you and be your worst nightmare."

Merida narrows her eyes at the boy and now it's my turn to glare at her.

"Let's do this," I say.

"More like let's get the over with," Merida mutters.

"That's the spirit!" I exclaim.

At the same time, Merida and I give the boy a kiss on each of his cheeks. I laugh for joy, the boy is amazed, and Merida begins running off. I run after her.

"Come on, Merida!" I yell after her. "Let's make more mischief in the mall!"

* * *

 **S/O to NightwingGrayson13 - go check out his new story on Fictionpress.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	231. Britney Braun: Random Act of Kindness

**There is some major nostalgia in this chapter and I kind of got emotional while writing it.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Random Act of Kindness

I love the fall right when it's close to being winter. It gives me the chance to wear my cute jackets, best jeans, and boots. I get to promenade around the city looking flawless with my hair flying around me in the wind - which is what I'm doing now to be exact.

"Your hair keeps on flying in my face," Xavier says, swatting my hair away.

I laugh a little, spinning on my heel to face the boyfriend who trails behind me. I watch him follow me as I walk backwards. After doing that for a while, Xavier finally runs to catch up with me but to my surprise, Xavier grabs my hands and pulls me close.

"You cold, darling?" I ask playfully.

"No - actually, I'm freezing, but you almost walked right into traffic," he replies.

I stay in his arms, not because of the thought of getting hit by a car, but because I love it when he embraces me. The thought of getting run over by oncoming traffic doesn't even phase me. I've been through worse.

"Well, good for you, Xavier Rogers," I say, patting his chest. "You've done your random act of kindness for the day. Now allow me to do one for a complete stranger."

I break from his arms and begin wandering the streets, searching someone who needs my aid. Xavier trails behind me.

"Why don't you just do a random act of kindness to me?" Xavier asks.

"I do too many nice things for you," I reply, giving him wink.

Xavier shakes his head with a light smile on his face. I grin in response.

You know, even if I don't find anyone in need of my random act of kindness, I give myself credit for even attempting to find someone. It's (not that) hard to say, but I'm a pretty bitchy person so even the thought of doing something nice should be enough. It's all in the effort. At the end, whoever gets my kindness should consider themselves lucky.

"There's someone," I say, pointing over to a boy on the curb of the road.

The boy has two suitcases with him and is constantly looking back and forth along the rushing roads. He seems flustered, almost to the point of being panicked. I think this boy is calling a cab to the airport. Well, lucky for him, I am an expert in hailing cabs. I approach him and he makes eye contact with me. Suddenly, my whole body freezes.

It can't be.

I know him - or knew him. Whatever, the main point is that I have encountered him before; both in a past life and present.

And judging by the way this boy is looking at me, he's well-aware of the same thing.

"This is going to sound really bizarre," the boy says, "but have we met before?"

Of course we have and I know he's only asking because he was always so polite.

"That depends," I reply. "You're from Spain, right?"

I'm only asking to avoid this being awkward. Xavier, I know for a fact, has no idea what the hell is going on.

"I am," the boy says, "are you, by any chance, Britney Braun?"

I light up at the sound of my name, nodding my head as well.

"Hello, Landon," I say.

It's Landon from Courtney Brown's life. I remember him from both her and my point of view. He was only a little teenage boy who was Courtney's friend. He also met Britney Braun due to the whole magic time travel act I did on Asgard. It's warming to see him well and all grown up.

"Britney," Landon says, still not believing his eyes. "Oh my - I can't believe it."

I smile brightly and hug him. It brings back memories of my past that aren't so bad. I turn around and look at Xavier, who is still trying to put this whole situation into place.

"Xavier," I say, "this is Landon. He was a friend of Courtney Brown's. I was there to make their lives more interesting." And miserable, but I leave that part for the best.

Xavier and Landon shake hands. Xavier nods his head, pretending he knows what's happening. I'm glad he's playing along because I'll do my best to explain it to him later.

"So," I start a conversation with Landon, "what brings you to New York City?"

"Internship," Landon replies. I nod my head. "I plan to major in Art History."

"Impressive."

"Today is the day I return home." He looks down at the ground before back into my eyes. "How is Courtney?"

And there's the gut-wrenching question. How do I break the news to him about Courtney Brown? After Spain, Courtney was on her own in New York City, completely alone. Then she became the person I am today. Sure, she found out she was not only the daughter of a homicidal sociopath but also destined to be killed by the cousin she loves dearly, but she had so many fun adventures. Above all else, she's still around, just with a different name and hair color.

I give Landon a small smile. "She's happy. Completely happy. She couldn't have asked for a better life than the one she got."

Landon smiles back. "That's great." He looks at his watch. "I'm sorry for the rush, but I have to catch a plane in about an hour and I can't seem to catch a cab in this city."

I hold on hand up in the air and whistle with the other. In mere seconds, a cab pulls over in front of us. Landon opens the door and Xavier helps him with his suitcases. I give Landon a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Britney," Landon says. "It was great seeing you."

"You too," I reply. "If I ever find Courtney, I'll tell her I ran into you."

Landon gives a final goodbye before stepping into the cab and heading off to the airport. I watch the cab go, but once it's out of my sights, I run back to find Xavier. He eyes me before cupping my face and wiping away tears I didn't realize were there.

"You're not going to ask about how Courtney and Britney existed at the same time?" I question playfully.

Xavier smirks. "I figure that it's something I wouldn't understand."

"You're right," I say. "Anyways, do you remember anything that I've told you about Courtney's era?"

Xavier thinks. "It was in Spain, your foster family was almost horrible, and you had black hair."

I narrow my eyes. "Thanks for remembering the most important parts." He smirks a little. "My foster family forced me into ballroom dancing and he was my partner. He was also Courtney's - my - first kiss."

Xavier's eyes open wide which makes me laugh a little. I hug him tightly.

"You have a crappy taste in boys," Xavier says.

"Hey!" I exclaim, slapping his chest.

"Let me explain," Xavier responds. I stand back and let him. "He's a polite boy, has internships for art history across from where he's from, and does ballroom dancing. He seems amazing. Meanwhile, I am a basic boy with no rhythm and no interest in any _refined_ subject. Britney, what the hell did you see in me after kissing him?"

I burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, baby," I say, leaning into his chest. "You're boring enough for me."

* * *

 **Ah, the cameo of Landon. Perfection, if you ask me.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	232. Britney Braun: Cell Block Part One

**I found out I can somehow incorporate these fanfics into my school curriculum so yay for me!**

 **Copyright: Victorious (Cell Block Part One)**

* * *

Britney Braun: Cell Block Part One

Once upon a time, all my stupid friends got themselves stuck in a situation where they cannot use any form of technology. I was not doing it by choice and expert reasoning. Jane tried to take away my electronic possessions but I know that I can live without it because I have. I told Jane that I had no part in this little bet of theirs since I was not of Avenger descent. Jane smirked, nodded her head, and just let me be.

Oh, how I love Jane...

-o-

After school on the first day of their bet, I come home and enter the living room to see Apollo, Daniel, and Xavier sitting on the couch. All of them are staring into space in a creepy silence. They did not notice me yet, even with all the noise I made while opening the front door. I walk in front of them and they all look at me in sync. Also creepy.

"Hello boys," I greet, sitting on the coffee table in front of them. "How's your stupid bet going?"

"Rules changed," Apollo says, "instead of all of us competing as one team, it's now a battle of the sexes after your boyfriend made a sexist comment."

Xavier said something sexist? Seriously? My eyebrows raise in disappointment and disbelief and he looks at me innocently.

"Hey," Xavier objects, "it may have been sexist, but none of you disagreed."

"We're going to win," Daniel says optimistically. "After surviving Hurricane Emily, we got this in the bag."

Hurricane Emily? Not going to ask even though I really wished I saw that.

I get up from the coffee table and throw my backpack on the floor before sitting in the middle of their couch. I lie down on Xavier and put my legs on top of Apollo and Daniel's. This is so relaxing.

"What are you doing?" Apollo asks as I make my body more comfortable.

"If you guys are going to sit in an eerie silence, I might as well take this chance to sleep," I reply, closing my eyes.

-o-

It's the next day, I'm at school, and everyone is looking at me strangely. Again. Why? What the hell did I supposedly do this time? I was going to ask someone, but Apollo and Daniel suddenly grab my arms and drag me to a shady, secluded corner of the school.

 _Oh my god...I am going to get murdered..._

"Where's Xavier?" Daniel asks me.

"A tattoo?" Apollo then asks me at the same time as Daniel did. "Seriously? We're Asgardian, we can't do things like that."

Two very different questions leave me the same way: confused.

"Wait," I respond, holding up my hands just to pause the situation. "I don't know where Xavier is or what fucking tattoo you're talking about."

The two boys in front of my blink blankly. I roll my eyes.

"Rumor has it there's a picture of you on the internet wearing a skimpy bikini and showing off the tattoo of a mythical serpent on your torso."

That's a new one.

"Where the hell did that rumor come from?" I ask them this time.

They both shrug. I roll my eyes again.

"C'mon boys," I say, leading the way. "Let's go find my boyfriend before he loses the bet for your side."

-o-

If Xavier thinks there's a scandulous picture of me on the internet, it's obvious that he's going to look for a way to view it. I mean, I can't blame him. If I were in his shoes and heard a rumor that my sexy girlfriend was wearing a bikini to show off a new tattoo, screw the bet and show it to me!

"There he is!" Daniel exclaims, pointing across the cafeteria.

I look over and see my Xavier. He seems to be talking to someone and pointing at their phone. I begin sprinting over but there's too much of a crowd to cut through. I grunt and see Apollo and Daniel with the same problem. They decide to go around, but that will take too long. Instead, I climb on the cafeteria tables and begin jumping from one to another as if they're rocks on a pond. I rush over to Xavier and pounce on him like a cat.

We both fall to the ground and I tell whoever he was talking to to beat it with my best manners.

"What the hell," Xavier states.

Apollo comes around and picks the both of us up. We begin dragging Xavier and as he continues to question what we're doing, we eventaully take him to that same shady, secludedd corner of the school.

"Listen up," I say, taking charge. "You boys are all pathetic for actually believing that I have a tattoo of a dragon."

I lift up a bit of my shirt, just enough to show that my torso is bare. All of them are surprised and for a moment, I think they see an actual tattoo there. I look down and they all see that scar I got from Asgard and I immediately lower my shirt. Xavier and Daniel are in shock and Apollo has no expression. God, I feel so bad now. _Way to remind your cousin, Sigyn, way to go._

"Don't worry," I tell them, making quick eye contact with Apollo. "I walked in the middle of a training session on Asgard and didn't duck in time. I've been using spells to cover it up for bikini season."

Xavier and Daniel want more of an explanation on the scar, but I shake my head to tell them that's a topic for another day.

I clear my throat. "Whoever started that rumor definitely wants you three to lose the bet and who are the only ones we know with that goal?"

The boys all realize my point and get pissed. I smirk.

"We have to get them back," Xavier says, making a fist.

The boys all huddle, trying to think of a strategy. I cross my arms and laugh to myself. These angels don't know the slightest thing about plotting a successful revenge plan.

"This could play to your advantage," I say, gaining their attention once again. "This shows how desperate the girls are into getting their technology back. You three could've been fine, hell, so could Merida and Angela. But will Emily? We're talking about the girl who breathes wifi. Her want for her phone is rubbing off on her friends."

"Why are you helping us?" Apollo asks me. "They're you friends."

That's true, very true. Why am I helping the boys? It's not because of the rumor they spread about me because I couldn't care less about that. The girls are my friends and first and foremost, I am a girl. When I look at the boys, I see a friend, a cousin, and a boyfriend - they're boys. They're the opposing team, the opposite sex.

An evil grin creeps its way onto my face. What's the point of being the daughter of Loki and Amora when you don't use the mischief you inherited?

"I'm helping you _because_ I'm their friend."

* * *

 **Now that the boys have Britney, the girls are screwed.**

 **Emily's Counterpart - Chapter 262 (Cell Block Part One)**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	233. Britney Braun: Cell Block Part Two

**Britney helps her boys in the most unorthodox ways (actually, it's not that odd considering it's Britney and she has done weirder and scarier things).**

* * *

Britney Braun: Cell Block Part Two

"Britney, I can't do this," Xavier says, kneeling in front of me.

"Fine," I state firmly, "Daniel, get your ass over here."

"What!?" Daniel exclaims. "Nope. Not doing it either."

I roll my eyes. "You boys are such wimps. Apollo, get over here."

Apollo stands about two feet away with crossed arms. He doesn't say a word or even make eye contact with me. I roll my eyes.

"Come here," I grit through my teeth at him.

Apollo finally approaches me. I pass him a paint brush, Daniel gets a hairdryer, and Xavier holds a bowl of washable green paint. I take a breath before rolling up my shirt to show off my torso with that scar on it.

"Make that into a dragon," I order Apollo. "Turn it into something good."

The cold feeling of paint on my skin feels so much better than the piercing of Apollo's axe. I hope he feels better about it all too.

-o-

After my fake tattoo of a dragon (that doesn't look that terrible), we show up to Stark Towers. Luckily, Emily and her brigade of girls weren't here, but her father was. We all approach him and he seems scared for some reason.

"Will you help us make your daughter lose?" I ask.

I expected Mr. Stark to say no and have full support and love for his own daughter and that's exactly what happened.

"They plotted against us," Xavier argues.

"It wasn't fair," Apollo adds.

"They spread a rumor about Britney," Daniel also adds.

None of that seems to phase Tony at all. In fact, he seems kind of proud. What kind of father is - actually, that would be me as a parent, a hundred and ten percent. I would probably plot against my kid as well.

"What if we told you that this could play to your advantage as well?" I question.

That gets Tony thinking. I turn back to the boys and use my eyes to tell them to get on board with that question because I have no idea where to go from there. The only reason I said that was so the boys could help me out since that question could go anywhere.

"It could?" Tony questions.

"Yes," Daniel picks up. Thank god for him. "It doesn't even matter that you're Emily's father."

"It doesn't?"

"Not at all," Apollo continues, "think about it, Mr. Stark, you're a very well-spoken and convincing person. You can win almost any argument except against one person: Mrs. Stark."

Someone get me back on board because now I have no idea where this is going. Tony seems to habe more of an idea on what's happening even though I initiated this.

"We can't lose to girls," Xavier adds. "We almost never get our say in anything. We're practically whipped by them. For once, we want to win against them."

"Yeah," I add, before realizing that Xavier said that. "Hey!"

"Help us, Tony," Daniel begs him, "because first and foremost, you are a boy, just like us."

Tony doesn't even hesitate for a second, before joining us. I have never been more proud of those boys in my life.

-o-

Hours later, after our plan succeeded, the look on the girls' face after realizing that the boys won the same way they tried to, is now my new wallpaper. It's that look of deception and utter failure that makes me smile.

"That's no fair!" Emily exclaims. "Dad, how could you?!"

"You cheated!" Angela yells at the boys.

"No, we didn't," Xavier defends, "you tried the same thing first. You dragged Britney into it so we dragged your father into this."

The girls are horrified, especially Emily since she just got betrayed by her father. I clap to myself and Apollo rests his arm on my shoulder. I'm so proud of my boys.

"I thought you were a Stark," Emily says angrily to her father, who now attempts to console his daughter with a hug.

"I know," Tony says, patting her head. "I am a Stark, but first and foremost, I am a boy."

Men always needing to prove their masculinity is always a winner.

Now it's time for the boys to pick the reward they want and something tells me that it's going to be something I will benefit from as well, especially since they put me on their shoulders and carried me through their victory. On our way out of Emily's house, I blow her and the other girls a kiss and they scowl at me.

Aren't they such great losers?

-o-

My car was in need of a wash.

The boys decided that the girls were to wash all of our cars and it is ridiculously entertaining. Angela just wants to get the job done, Emily doesn't want to touch anything, and Merida has control of the hose (which is not a good idea). One is productive, one kind of is, and the other will never be. The boys and I sit inside the car, watching them wash it. Even when they finish this one, we're moving to the next car to continue observing this form of entertainment.

"Take one," Apollo says, passing me a bottle of beer.

I open the bottle and we all clink out bottles before taking a sip collectively. Ah...victory drinks and a show.

"How many beers are there?" Daniel asks.

"One for each car for all of us," Apollo replies. Perfect.

"Let's play a drinking game," I propose, "every time Emily screams, we take a drink."

Emily instantly screams seconds after. Bottoms up!

* * *

 **Want to know how Britney's plan went down? Read Emily's Counterpart - Chapter 263 (Cell Block Part Two)**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	234. Britney Braun: Copy Cats

**This is a chapter based off of true events. I will further explain how so at the end.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Copy Cats

"Okay, class," my annoying math teacher says, "I have finished marking your tests."

I'm sorry, was that supposed to make my day better? I already hate this class and she just made it much worse. And to think that I was having an amazing day...

"We wrote a test?" Apollo whispers to me.

I sigh and roll my eyes. Whenever my math teacher announces that she's finished marking something, Apollo always asks what she's talking about since he is never aware of anything. I am completely for blocking out certain memories, but it's debatable on whether Apollo chooses the right ones to forget.

"How were the tests?" A junior asks the teacher.

I roll my eyes again. You know what sucks about being in a class with kids who are a year younger? Everything. I'm in this lower math class because I didn't care about my grades last year (well, to be honest I never cared) and failed. The only benefit of this is that I have my equally stupid cousin in this class with me. He sleeps through every lesson and still has a better mark than me. Don't get me wrong, his mark is still barely above the passing point and mine is almost there.

"The tests were great," my teacher replies before taking a breath. "For the most part."

Guess who is not a part of the _most part_? Me, that's for sure.

My teacher begins handing out the tests and the kids around me begin whipping out their calculators and seeing how much their mark increased or decreased depending on the grade they probably got on the test. I don't even bring a calculator to class. That's because I trust my mind to just come up with the right answer and it never does. Meanwhile, there's Apollo who just sleeps through tests. He wakes up with kind-of-not-really the right answer. Does he even bring a pencil to school?

"Oh no..." The kid in front of us says, clearly disappointed in the test he just received. "I got a 60."

"That's amazing," Apollo says as if he is the proudest person ever.

The kid gives him a strange look. So do I.

"Let me explain," Apollo says, standing up.

I shrink in my seat, embarrassed. My idiotic cousin is standing as if he has an announcement to make and the whole class is looking. If he goes full-Asgardian, I will throw him to Asgard myself.

"Getting a 60 is such an underrated mark," Apollo starts, "it only means you didn't get 40 percent of it. You still knew most of it. Just because you get a mark that doesn't meet your standards or your parent's way-too-high expectations, doesn't make you a failure. Math may not be your strong suit and that's completely okay. I failed math last year and won the academic award for history. Britney also failed math and she - " he thinks and I narrow my eyes at him " - she is related to the winner of that history award."

 _Way to put me in the spotlight to only boost your ego, dear cousin of mine, way to go_. The kid has no words but I just want to burst out laughing. I don't know where Apollo came up with that bullshit but it was actually kind of inspiring.

"You should take your words to heart," the teacher says, giving Apollo his test. "And perhaps spread some of your wisdom to your cousin."

My test lands on my desk and I don't even have to look at my mark to know that I failed. There is so much red pen on it. My test is redder than Merida's hair. The teacher probably went through a whole package of red pens just marking my test. I glance over at Apollo's test and he barely passed it.

"I can't believe I got a 50," Apollo says.

"Whay's wrong with that?" I ask him sarcstically. "That means you only didn't get the other half."

He glares at me. I smirk.

"I copied off the kid who got a 60," Apollo whispers to me. I nod. That makes sense. "I was expecting the same mark."

"You're terrible at copying," I say. "And so am I."

I slide my test across the desk towards him. He picks it up, takes one look at all the red pen, and exhales greatly.

"I copied off of you," I tell him.

"You got a 47," he says.

"Hey, that only means I don't know 53 percent of it."

Gotta love that incredibly slim and definitely fake optimistic side of me. It rarely makes an appearance.

"Look at you and your simple addition," Apollo praises. "See, you do know math."

"All you're ever going to need to know is how to add, subtract, multiply, divide, and fractions," I say. "You don't need that parabola crap."

Apollo smiles. "What kind of copy cats are we?"

"The kind of cats who don't land on their feet."

We both burst out laughing and even when our math teacher tells us to shut up, we're still laughing. Never mind what I said earlier, this math class wasn't all that bad.

* * *

 **Before any of you even start thinking the wrong, here is what came out of my life: me saying, "we wrote a test?", not being a part of the "most part", getting a low mark and the people around you got a lower mark because they copied you, receiving a test that's covered in red pen, and falling asleep during a test (I got a great mark on that test though).**

 **Take Apollo's speech to heart because it will help you a lot. One failure isn't the end of your academic career.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	235. Britney Braun: Holiday Bite

**When I say that this chapter is based off of real events I mean that I saw this. I didn't experience this. I wish I did, but I didn't. The idea is what I witnessed but everything else is made-up.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Holiday Bite

"Hurry up, babe!" I exclaim to Xavier.

"I'm right behind you!" He yells back.

Xavier and I run through the crowded subway, pushing through people in order to get through. The only reason Xavier is behind is because he's being polite about shoving people. I, on-the-other-hand, have no problem with running them over.

From where we are, we see the train we have to catch. The doors start beeping which means they will close soon and the train will leave. We have to catch this train or else we'll be waiting for quite some time and I'm possibly an impatient person. I turn around and grab Xavier's hand. We plow through and jump into the train right on time for the doors to close.

Relieved, the both of us start catching our breaths once the train starts moving. People are staring, which is saying nothing because we're in New York and that's normal. To make things better, I swing around a pole playfully and freely, laughing a little to lighten the already happy mood between Xavier and I. Xavier takes a seat and I decide to swing around the pole right beside him. He pulls me into the seat next to him and I snicker.

I open my backpack and pull out a crumpled paper bag of fast food I bought about ten minutes ago. Xavier lights up as I realize that my bag now smells like take-out food and I'm not complaining.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Xavier says excitedly.

"Don't worry about it, baby," I reply.

Xavier pulls me close and starts kissing the side of my head multiple times. My lips purse together in utter happiness since I love when he does this. I squirm a little as I begin eating my cheeseburger. Xavier stops kissing me and just looks.

"Really?" He asks. I'm sorry, was he in the middle of something?

"I'm hungry," I reply with my mouth full. Who needs manners when my stomach is empty. "Want some?"

I hold my cheeseburger up to him. Xavier looks at me hesitant but I insist. Xavier takes a bite and smiles.

"I haven't had a cheeseburger in so long," Xavier says as he starts eating his own. "My parents are so iffy about fast food being good and Angela's a vegan so there's rarely any meat in the house."

I pat his cheek. "My poor baby. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. You're lucky that I'm your girlfriend since Apollo probably doesn't know what vegetables are."

Xavier continues to laugh. I hope he doesn't choke on his food because I'm not so sure I know the Heimlich.

"I also bought you fries and nuggets," I tell him. Xavier almost cries, I'm not kidding. "And this. I love you so, _so_ much,"

Xavier gets the fries and beginning to eat them. I take some fries every now and then. I'm more into watching Xavier eat because he does that to me all the time and I never understood what was so interesting about it. Now that I'm observing him eat french fries, I still don't get it. He's literaly just eating. Xavier finally looks at me. I smile at him with a full smile.

"What?" He asks. Unlike me, he has manners and waited for him mouth to be empty before talking. This is why we work: he has manners so I don't need them.

"Nothing," I say, eating a nugget. "Nothing at all."

Xavier stops eating and looks at me suspiciously. Or maybe he's worried. I can never tell with this boy because when his face isn't in love with me, it's one of the other two options. Sometimes they blend, though. I make him feel comfortable by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How about this," I say, getting up an returning to my pole. I swing around it once before facing Xavier again. "Let's play a game."

"A game?" He questions, cocking an eyebrow because he probably hasn't heard someone ask him that question in about ten years. "Seriously?"

I nod my head a few times too many. I stand up straight and look down at him. I pull out a Santa hat for him to wear. He eyes me strangely but that doesn't stop him from putting it on. I'm getting in the holiday spirit. I wear a matching set of antlers and beam at him.

"You be Santa and I'll be your reindeer," I tell him, clapping his cheeks.

"What kind of game is this?" He asks. I don't know if he's asking because he's actually interested in playing or because he wants to be his polite self and wait till I explain before declining. "Britney, we're on a moving train."

"It's not always moving..."

The train slows down and makes a stop at the next station. The doors open and a series of people are making their way on and off. I look at Xavier with excited eyes and a matching smile that sometimes frightens him.

"Correction," I say, leaning closer to his face. "You be Santa and I'll be your _runaway_ reindeer."

I laugh loudly as the train doors start beeping again, signifying its soon departure. I begin making my way over to to doors. Shocked and confused, Xavier begins following me. We both make it out in the nick of time, but I start bolting out of the subway.

"Catch me if you can!" I exclaim, running onto the streets of New York with my Santa Claus hot on my trail.

* * *

 **The way to my heart is with McDonalds. Call it disgusting but I don't care. I'm McLovin it.  
**

 **Also, I'm changing the format of my authors notes from now on just to make them shorter.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- It only goes downhill from here...**


	236. Britney Braun: Twist & Turn

**For those of you coming from my last authors note, do not be worried. I was trying to be punny but nope.**

 **It's not snowing at all and frankly, I don't think it will, but let's pretend it is just so this chapter makes sense.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Twist & Turn

"You know what?" I say, walking back and forth in Xavier's living room.

Sitting on the couch are the Rogers twins. Both of them with their heads resting on their arms which are prepped on the couch's arm, also watching me pace. I would be weirded out by this, but they're twins and are supposed to be the same and I'm used to being stared at.

I look out the window and see the snow falling from the sky. The snow is thick and fluffy and I just want to go outside and play in it.

"Let's go tobogganing," I pitch.

"Yes!" Angela exclaims, jumping off the couch. "We can all go."

Angela and I look at Xavier. We both beg him to join us since it will be amazing. Honestly, I just want to go tobogganing. I am bored as hell and that seems like a fun activity to do.

Xavier nods. "I'll get the toboggan but I'm not pulling it across Brooklyn."

-o-

Angela ended up pulling the toboggan since she is the only one who would not be ashamed of doing so. Xavier and I have reputations to maintain. Nobody would give a shit if Angela was with a toboggan because that seems like something she would totally do.

"Can we go down Death Hill?" I ask the twins.

Just like the twins they are, they both look at me scared and disapprovingly.

I know for a fact that Death Hill is the scariest hill in Brooklyn because it's so steep and inconsistent with itself. Nobody goes down it, even when there's no snow Well, I know my friends did when Apollo and I were in Asgard. Actually, they did a lot of cool things while we were in Asgard. It's unfair.

"No," they both say in sync.

"Oh come on," I state, "you guys took Emily and Merida down it."

" _Took_ isn't the word I would use," Angela mutters. "More like, we were _forced_ to take them down it."

"Besides the physical geographical landscape with that hill, why is it so scary? It's a freaking hill."

"Legend has it that millenniums back, people who went up that hill never came back down," Xavier says in a voice that's an ocatve deeper than his own and quieter so nobody around us hears.

I blink and almost burst out laughing. "That's it? That hill has a bad reputation because people don't know that they're loved ones secretly ran away from home? If that was a coping mechanism, it's utter bullshit."

"Britney!" Angela scolds.

"What?"

"You'll disappoint the spirits."

That actually gets me laughing. "Angela, the last time I checked I didn't die by going up a hill."

Angela looks at Xavier. "Help me."

Xavier looks at me with pleading eyes not to go up that hill even though it's what I want. Oh who am I kidding, if Emily Stark and Merida Barton can get them up that hill, I surely can. Besides, they love me more than them.

-o-

"I hate this," Angela says. Xavier agrees.

The three of us stand on top of Death Hill and I am the only one excited. The one thing I don't understand is why Angela and Xavier were so desperate in going down the hill by foot, but not by toboggan. Using a sled is way faster.

"People were _praying_ for us on the way up," Xavier states. "Britney..."

"Xavier..." I whine in the same way. "Let's use this to go down."

I point on the sled and am the first one to sit on it. I scoot to the front as Xavier sits behind me and Angela in the back. One of them is sniffling and they're either going through the common cold or crying. Maybe both even though the latter is more likely. I push forwards and suddenly we're going downhill.

I scream for joy and excitement and the other two are screaming for pure fear.

I have an idea! As we're going downhill at top speed, I use my magic to make little ramps and turns. Angela and Xavier scream at me as our tobaggan begins flying and spinning all at once.

This is the most fun I've ever had.

We approach a ramp at top-speed and backwards. I have lost all control of the toboggan causing us to fly off in random directions and land in the snow, far away from each other.

-o-

It's been a few minutes and I'm still lying in the snow. I'm not hurt, just comfortable. Some snow has formed a nice thick layer over my body which could play to my advantage if the gods are with me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, where's Britney?"

The Rogers twins are okay and together. That's great. I think I'm going to stay under here for a bit.

"I don't know," Angela continues. "Maybe the spirits of the dead on this hill took her away from us."

Xavier laughs. "That's ridiculous."

"Oh, so your girlfriend being the daughter of Loki and a sorceress from the mighty land of Asgard is _normal_ for you?" Angela questions. Fair point. Xavier, with nothing to say, agrees. "Britney!"

The two of them start calling my name as if I'm some dog who will come running back. They should know by now that I only respond to (flirtatious) whistling. That's a joke.

I hear their footsteps coming closer and thank god they don't step on me. When the time is right, I reach forwards and grab their ankles. Both of them scream that the dead people are coming to get them as I pop up from the snow. I shake it all out of my hair and look at Angela and Xavier who are as white as the snow.

"Can we go down again?" I ask, already knowing their answer.

* * *

 **I know that nothing is really happening in this story plot wise, but I have a plan so don't you worry. These are mostly fillers for what's coming.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Emily needs some help with something she loves (and no, it won't be a synced chapter)**


	237. Britney Braun: Cash, Credit or Cheque

**I just want to put it out there that besides school being a giant pain in the ass, I have my head focusing on about ten different stories. I can't find it in me to focus on anything. Also, I thought of a really stupid plan for what to do with my fanfics over my possibly busy summer which - just wow.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Cash, Credit or Cheque?

To my surprise, Emily called me over and wanted my help with something she didn't disclose over the phone. Now, being the wonderful friend I am who had nothing to do that day, I decided to be of assistance to my dear friend. Besides, if she's coming to me when there are better suited candidates for whatever task she has in mind, she must be truly desperate.

-o-

I walk into Emily's posh tower and see the poor girl lying on the couch. She's wearing about ten blankets and is buried in used tissues. Awe, the poor rich girl is sick. I don't know why I'm smiling but maybe it's because of her puffy face and red nose making her look cute. I sit on the arm of her couch and look at her with my stupid smirk.

"If you told me you were sick, I would've brought my nurse costume," I tell her with my flattering charm.

Emily rolls her eyes. "That's why I _didn't_ say I was sick."

She coughs before passing me her purse. Suspicious, I look inside and just see typical Emily Stark's M&M's - makeup and money (not the chocolate). I look at her needing an explanation for why I'm here, why she gave me this, and what all this has to do with her needing my help; no matter how congested her answer is.

"Go do my Christmas shopping for me," Emily begs. I blink, making sure I heard her right. Emily nods.

"Seriously?" I ask because I still don't believe what I just heard. Emily Stark asking me to do her shopping? "Are you on your deathbed or something?"

"Possibly..." She replies. "I have a list in there saying what to buy and where to buy it. My wallet's there too. Oh, and feel free to buy yourself some coffee and a bite to eat."

I light up like a Christmas tree. _Emily Stark_ is trusting _me_ to parade around the city with her money to buy things. Wow, she must really be ill.

"Am I buying my gift as well?" I ask. I wonder what a girl with all this money is going to get me for Christmas.

Emily sneezes.

-o-

I enter a designer store on Fifth Avenue and am hit with the beautiful smell of expensive perfume. This is why I love these stories, except for their price tags because I'm no Emily Stark when it comes to money.

Speaking of Emily Stark and money, let's take a peek into that designer wallet of hers that sits inside her designer purse underneath her designer makeup. I pull out her wallet and shockingly it weighs nothing. That's weird. I could've thought a wallet coming from Emily would weight a ton.

I open her wallet and feel my jaw drop to the shiny floor of the store. Metallic credit cards, crisp bills with no crumple in sight, and a cute picture of her and Daniel when they were children with toothy smiles. This wallet is much more organized and neat than the thoughts in my head. I take a peek at how much cash she has and long story short - she has many bills and the smallest she has is a fifty. I bet the first books Emily learned how to read and analyze were cheque books.

I take a peek at the shopping list Emily left which, ironically, is written on a crumpled piece of paper. Emily has more money than most countries and can't afford good paper. I won't hold that out on her since she breathes technology and lrobably doesn't know what paper is.

-o-

I spend way longer than I should just frolicking around the store. Everything just costs so much and sales associates keep on approaching me since they can somehow tell that I have money on me. I don't know how they know, but it's kind of creepy.

The best thing about buying Emily's Christmas gifts for her is that it's pretty obvious who got what. The worst part is that Emily knows _so_ many people which means that I have to buy gifts for literally everyone on her list. What am I? Her Santa Claus? Geez, with all these shopping bags, I'm surprised Emily isn't as built as she should be.

I throw the bags on the checkout counter and expect the sales associate to give me a strange face for buying all this, but she only smiles.

"Did you find everything you need?" She asks me, ringing in all the gifts.

I shrug. "I hope so."

Once she's done, she tells me the total price and my eyes open wide. That is a lot of numbers before the decimal point. I am literally lost for words. The sales associate begins putting the items in fancy paper bags wrapped in fancy tissue paper as I try to think of something to say.

"How are you going to pay today?" She asks me again. I shrug and blink. Unlike the cash register, I'm still trying to crunch all those numbers. "Cash, credit, or cheque?"

I bite down on my bottom lip as I look in Emily's wallet. Even if I say credit, which card do I use? She has more cards than I have friends.

"Credit..." I say unsure, handing her a card.

Thank god that card worked because if it declined, I would've certainly panicked.

Moral of the story: never do favors for Emily Stark with a holiday around the corner.

* * *

 **Wanna know what's in my wallet? Coffee cards and a picture of Captain America.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- a little self-promotion never hurt anyone...**


	238. Britney Braun: The Princess's Choice

**I have amazing news so stay tuned till the end. If you already read Emily's counterpart then you know what's up.**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Princess's Choice

"I can't believe you!" I yell at Apollo.

"Why can't you ever admit that you're a liar?!" Apollo yells back.

"Because that would be a lie!"

Actually, it wouldn't but he doesn't need to know that.

Apollo and I continue arguing. Thor and Jane walk in and see us. He claps Jane's shoulders before escaping the situation and frankly, I don't blame him at all. Jane sighs.

"You two are so immature!" Jane exclaims at us.

Apollo and I turn to her.

"Us?!" We yell together.

"Yeah, the two of you!" Jane yells back. "All you two bicker about are stupid, juvenile things. On paper, you two are practically adults and you're fighting about pop-tarts!"

"He ate the last one!" I point at Apollo.

"No, I didn't it was you!" Apollo yells at me.

We continue arguing until Jane throws an envelope at us. Apollo catches it and we both shut up. I look over his shoulder and note the beautiful stationary as he opens it. The calligraphy inside blows my mind. I trace over it with my finger and it's engraved. Apollo moves my hand to read the letter and I follow along.

"Iqadi picked a suitor to marry?" I question even thought the letter obviously states that.

"She's going to get married?" Apollo questions even though the letter also states that.

We both look at Jane, dumbstruck by this. Jane only nods her head. Her face alone is calling me and Apollo her moronic children.

"You see?" Jane says, taking the letter back. "Your friend is making a very adult decision right now unlike you two."

-o-

In my defense, I am was more mature in my childhood and pre-teen years only because my life was moving way too fast for me to keep up. Now that I feel more relaxed, I want to finally have the younger years I never got. Unlike Princess Iqadi who was always a lady. Looking at her right now in this Wakandian ballroom, I see a woman of grace and valor. Anyone gentleman who will have her hand will be the luckiest man alive.

Princess Iqadi is picking her _husband_. Am I the only one who can't take all this in?

Speaking of her suitors, they are all impeccable. They are the nicest boys I have ever met and make our boys look like trash in comparison. If only our boys would kiss our hands, ask us to dance once in a while, and basically worship us at our feet.

"Your suitors are so cute!" Angela exclaims at Iqadi who begins to blush.

"Mind if I snag one when Xavier bores me?" I add playfully with a small laugh.

"Which one are you going to marry?" Emily begs Iqadi for the answer.

"Do you think your father will let me bring home some Wakandian booze?" Merida asks.

Iqadi laughs a little. "Thank you; no; you will find out soon; and ask my father."

-o-

"Britney," Queen Ororo calls, gracefully approaching me.

I turn around and face her. Queen Ororo is probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Only she can pull off white hair and still look like she's in her twenties. It kind of reminds me of fog, which is really saying something since she can control the weather and actually _make_ fog. King T'Challa is a very lucky man.

"Hello, Queen Mother Nature," I reply.

She narrows her eyes at me. "What has Jane told you about calling me that?"

I smirk. "Only do it behind yours and King Kitty-Cat's back."

Ororo's facial expression doesn't change and I take a loud sip out of my glass of wine. She looks as if she will send a thunderstorm my way which isn't breaking news to me since sometimes Thor and Apollo give me that exact face with anything I do. I laugh a little to ease the tension between us but since that isn't doing anything, I awkwardly clear my throat to cover it up.

"Yes?" I question to see why she came to talk to me.

"You are close with Iqadi," she says, looking subtly over at her daughter who stands across the ballroom. "Did she inform you on who she chose to be her prince?"

I grin a little, subtly hiding my mouth behind my glass. It's funny how Iqadi didn't even tell her parents who her choice was - she probably wasn't allowed to. In response to her question, I shrug.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I tell her. "Why? Do you have a favorite?"

Ororo smiles a little.

-o-

When it's time for the big announcement, I meet back with my friends and The Avengers. I don't know why I feel nervous since this isn't my party. Iqadi walks up to the front and turns her attention to all of us. Her suitors all stand behind her in a unified line, looking at her with faces that show a mix of anxiety, excitement, and pleading. Some more than others.

"Thank you all for coming this evening," Iqadi says to everyone. "Tonight not only changes my life but all of yours as well. For I not only find a husband but you all will have a new future leader of Wakanda. Throughout the time that these suitors have been under my responsibility, they have learned and experienced so much. Being here has put their lives in the way of harm but that only made them, and myself, stronger. All of them are wonderful gentlemen who will bloom into something much greater. I can only thank all of them, truly, from the bottom of my heart."

The moment she says the name of her prince, I find myself screaming for joy as she goes to hug her future prince.

Screw the upcoming wedding, my girls and I have a bachelorette party to plan!

* * *

 **Want to know who Iqadi picked as her suitor? Want to know how she did so? Read my new story: _The Princess's Choice_ which will show you more on how Princess Iqadi lives her life as the daughter of The Black Panther and heiress to Wakanda all while trying to find love. (And no, it will not be 300 chapters).**

 **Emily's Counterpart - Chapter 264 (The Princess's Choice)  
** **Iqadi's Counterpart - Chapter 21 (The One)**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- It's the holidays!**


	239. Britney Braun: Fathers Christmas

**MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE!**

* * *

Britney Braun: Fathers Christmas

It's Christmas Eve and like the loving family we are, we're just sitting on the couch while watching repeats of holiday movies and ignoring each other. All in the holiday spirit. It's literally just Apollo, Jane, and I just eating Christmas candy and it's amazing. To be frank, we're not even paying attention to the movie. Jane's doing work, Apollo's on his laptop, and I'm playing with my hair. I decide to turn off the movie so we can all sit in complete silence and nobody minds.

Suddenly, there's a thump on the roof. The three of us look up, thinking that it might have been snow - but what kind of snowfall just plops on the rooftop?

"Mom...?" Apollo questions, closing his laptop.

Jane looks up, unsure of what to do.

"Just ignore it," Jane says like any other mom would, looking back at her work.

Apollo and I look at her skeptically before going back to what we were doing before, but when the thump on the rooftop turns into multiple pitter and patters treading across, all hell breaks loose for us - actually, that's a lie. All we did was stand up.

"I don't think that's snow," Jane says. Apollo leaps over the couch and runs off. "Apollo Foster, don't you dare go outside!"

"Where the hell are you going?!" I yell at him afterwards.

Apollo comes shuffling back. "I have no idea."

All of us quickly rush to turn off all the lights we can. Maybe if whoever or whatever is out there sees darkness, they'd think nobody was home and just leave us alone. Besides, it's not like we have anything valuable for them to steal. We all congregate back in the kitchen where we use my fists with wavering magic as a lantern.

"Maybe it's a raccoon," Apollo guesses.

Then we hear someone or something fall from our roof to the ground, followed by some loud laughter. Okay, so whatever that may be is a person - most likely more than one. That is basically the relationship Apollo and I have with each other: someone falling and then the other making fun (even though they caused the first to fall).

"What kind of raccoons laugh?" Jane asks her son because only hyenas laugh.

"Hey." Apollo points right at his mom. "Raccoons are devious little creatures. I don't trust them one bit."

"Can't you call your magical ax to defend us?" I ask him in a harsh whisper.

Apollo actually looks frightened now and it's not because of whoever is outside.

"The last time I used my ax, it sliced you in half!" He yells softly. "Not to mention that it's in a totally different realm!"

"It did not slice me in _half_! In a quarter, maybe - but not half."

Apollo huffs. "You have all the power in the universe, use that!"

Again with the power spiel. Apollo and I continue to argue quietly. Jane grows tired of us bickering but just rolls her eyes instead of actually stopping us. What a good parent she is. What really makes Apollo and I shut up is the sudden knocking on the door.

"Do raccoons knock?" I whisper to Apollo.

Apollo doesn't even respond. I laugh a little.

Jane stands behind Apollo and me in front of him. I have a plan on how to deal with this. I unlock the door and once it opens, I don't hesitate to fire my magic at whatever is there. Someone wearing all red with a beard falls over and the second one laughs loudly. Hold on, even though it's dark I can still recognize that crazy laugh. I hold my magic to see who's there and I immediately turn off my magic as Jane turns on the porch light.

It's Loki. Wearing an elf costume. Smiling and laughing his dear heart out.

"What is that stupid greeting Midgardians use?" He asks, hesitating. "Oh right, Merry Christmas!"

-o-

"You fired at Santa Claus!" Apollo says, rushing over to the man in red I knocked over which turned out to be Thor wearing a Santa suit.

I guess that despite Thor's absence from Midgard, he still knows more about its rituals than I do. I give him credit, though, for showing up in the costume and making Loki somehow agree to do the same thing.

"Sigyn, you have a powerful shot," Thor says as Apollo pulls him up.

"Thank you," I reply. As a warrior himself, he must be very proud.

I watch as Jane laughs at this whole situation before Thor lovingly embraces her and their son. Awe, what a cute family moment. I glance at my father who simply stands there. Some family the two of us are.

"What?" I question. "No hug from you?"

Loki, standing awkwardly in his adorable elf costume, lifts up his hands that are bound together with thick, Asgardian cuffs. It's hilarious to see the bounded criminal God of Mischief standing in the snow wearing tights and pointy clothing.

I find myself laughing like he does and wrap my arms around him to hug. He seems miserable by all this but I'm very amused.

"Thank you for firing at Thor," Loki whispers to me. Thor doesn't hear a thing Loki just said to me.

"You're welcome?" I reply, kind of scared for what will follow that statement. "Why?"

"One, he made me show up in this ridiculous costume. Two, I am still locked up. Three, he threw me off the roof."

I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my additional laughter. I've heard that Thor apparently _threw Loki into an abyss_ oh-so-long-ago so being thrown off a rooftop should be nothing for him. At least he landed on soft snow instead of whatever is at the end of an abyss (do abyss' even have bottoms?). I still can't believe Thor let Loki show up to Midgard in person and not as some kind of magical projection. They must have worked up some kind of deal to let this happen.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"We are taking you three to Asgard," Thor replies.

Apollo and I look at each other with pure excitement before cheering.

* * *

 **To be honest, I didn't plan for Loki to be here but I had some sort of epiphany on the subway.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- we're going back to Asgard for a bit!**


	240. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Merry Kissmas

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **So none of these chapters will be specifically steered towards Christmas but these few chapters will have a winter/holiday theme to it. This is because I am a hundred percent tired of writing a generic gift giving chapter.**

 **By the way, I love this chapter title.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Merry Kissmas

I'm back in Asgard and it started snowing here! Ah, this is amazing!

I skip around the palace where everyone greets me but I have no time to actually have a conversation with them because I just want to see everything again. The palace hasn't changed much from when I was last her but nonetheless it is still a beautiful sight before my eyes.

I stop in the middle of the hall when something hits me - it's Christmas.

I smirk to myself as I use my magic to conjure up a reindeer headpiece. I put it on and continue prancing around like a reindeer itself.

I eventually run into Thor who takes a second to hold me into place. Even though he has a grip on me, my feet are still moving in a running motion.

"Sigyn, what are you wearing on your head?" Thor asks.

I do my best to look at what I already know is on top of my head. I laugh a little to myself.

"Reindeer antlers," I reply. "You don't have reindeer here?"

Thor shakes his head. I narrow my eyes, not at him though, just in general. He's been on Midgard for a while, knows about Santa Claus and his elves, but has no idea what a reindeer is.

"It's a Midgardian thing," I tell him.

"On Asgard, those are called bilgesnipe."

"A bil - what?"

Thor laughs as he puts a hand on my shoulder. His casualties hurt quite a bit but I don't say anything because he's so damn happy.

"They are amazing creatures," Thor says. "Mighty and reckless with their only goal being to destroy whatever stands in their path."

I take off the antlers from my head and jump up to put them on top of his. I laugh a bit too loud at the sight of Thor wearing reindeer antlers. This is _totally_ going to be my new lock screen for my phone.

"Maybe you can wear that to camouflage with the other bil - whatever the hell they're called."

Thor spent about thirty minutes trying to teach me how to say that. It was literally me opening my mouth and sounding like a whale when pronouncing syllables. I actually cannot say that word.

-o-

I walk in the courtyard and see Apollo and his lovely love-but-not-love Freya walking in the garden. That's all they do: walk and talk. I don't get it, but if that's their thing then I won't stop them from doing it.

You know what they need? Mistletoe.

I make some mistletoe in the palm of my hand and am about to lunge it at them but -

"Sigyn."

\- that just had to happen and ruin my plan.

I turn around and see Frigga standing behind me. I can't tell if she wants to embrace or scold me. It's not like I'm doing anything bad, I'm just helping my cousin get a girlfriend.

"What is that in your hand?"

I look at the mistletoe in my hand and then back at Frigga when it all hits me.

 _"Why do people kiss under that green thing?"_

 _"It's called mistletoe, Crystal. It's from a Norse myth. Mistletoe was said to have been the sacred plant of Frigga, the Queen of Asgard. When her parents died, she shed tears that turned into mistletoe berries, so Frigga kissed everyone who passed under the tree on which it grew. From that time on, anyone who stood under the mistletoe receiving only a kiss meant no harm could come to him - or her."_

 _"I want to be protected by Frigga."_

That was a Crystal memory. An _early_ Crystal memory.

I suddenly feel someone pull me close and kiss my cheek slowly. I look at see Frigga with her hands cupped around my cheeks. She wipes away tears I didn't know I was crying.

"Hello again, Sigyn," she greets again, warmly this time.

I look into her eyes with nothing to say. My breaths are slow, just to prevent me from screaming.

"What do Midgardians use this for?" Frigga asks me, taking the mistletoe from my hands.

I let out a small laugh as I wipe my eyes.

"During Christmas time, people just kiss under it," I explain casually. "They don't know the whole Frigga-part of it."

I glance at Frigga who looks unamused by the fact that her origin of this plant involved people dying and magical tears; then mortals just make out under it for no reason. Some legacy that plant has.

"I'm sorry," I say about earlier. "Sometimes when memories hit, they cause the tears to come out."

"All is forgiven," Frigga replies. "Do you and your love kiss under it?"

I feel my own face heating up and turning red. Did I ever tell her I had a love? Maybe Thor or Loki did. I turn to Frigga in sheer embarrassment and she's only smiling.

"Is that a yes?" She asks.

I don't respond even though she knows my answer is yes. Xavier and I don't even need mistletoe to be kissing. That's how good we are.

"Want to know what else mortals do with mistletoe?" I ask Frigga.

Frigga nods, curiously. I take the mistletoe back from her and put some magic on it. I whip it across the courtyard until it hits Apollo and Freya.

"Merry Kissmas!" I yell at them with my hands around my mouth to project my voice.

Freya picks up the mistletoe and looks at it. Apollo immediately glares at me. Frigga laughs a little beside me as we watch Apollo escort Freya somewhere else.

I sigh. "I tried."

"They are not mortal," Frigga tells me. "Well, for the most part."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure the problem is Apollo."

* * *

 **And by "early Crystal memory", I mean that came from chapter eight of this story. See, my memory isn't that bad.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Get your tinsel ready!**


	241. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Get in the Spirit!

**Note: I don't know anything about bilgesnipe (even how to spell it) and I couldn't find anything on the internet about it, so the information presented in this chapter about them is purely made up.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Get in the Spirit!

"Don't you get lonely in here?" I ask Loki as I parade around his empty and roomy cell.

"I wish I was now," Loki mutters back bitterly.

Well, that's rude. All I'm doing is lightening up his day with my presence and by decorating his cell for the holidays. It's so plain in here, I don't know how he survives in four closed walls of emptiness.

"C'mon, Loki," I badger, using my magic to string some flashing Christmas lights along the higher crook of his ceiling and walls. "Admit it, you like this."

Loki doesn't say anything which I assume means he likes it. That makes me happy since I am having so much fun doing this until -

"The lights are blinding me."

\- he says that.

I narrow my eyes at him and now he says nothing. As he goes to sit down, I turn his chair into a pillow just so he falls to the ground. When he glares at me, I'm all smiles once again and make the lights even brighter.

"Get in the spirit!" I exclaim, using a spell to put him in that ridiculous elf outfit again.

Now I think he hates me.

"Don't you look _great_?" I question sarcastically.

"I think you have spent too much time on Midgard," he replies.

"Well, you can only blame yourself for that."

It's true. He could've ditched me on any realm that wasn't Midgard.

I slap the bell on the end of his elf hat just to make it ring. I skip around his cell, thinking of what other holiday aspect to add to his prison. I was thinking a fireplace to add that warm, homey feel, but Loki might unleash his inner pyro and burn down the whole palace. I just add a line of stockings as if they're clothes hanging to dry on a clothesline. The red stockings have a white cuff around the top and our names in white stitching. I even gave Amora one just in case she showed up to the party (although I'm giving her coal for Christmas).

I put a wreath around his neck and conjure up a tree (real, not fake). It's fully decorated too.

"Why do mortals do this?" Loki asks, despising everything I'm doing.

I sigh. "I actually have no idea."

I add more holiday decorations around his cell, including a fake train set making its way around the cell, chugging and puffing fake smoke. With some fake snow, I build a snowman in the wonderful shape of Amora. Loki puts his head in his hands as a migraine plagues him. I also turn all his books into Christmas stories just to entertain him. And just to put the icing on the cake, I turn his magical forcefield into a snow-tinted magical forcefield (to look like a frosted window).

"Isn't this beautiful?" I ask him, already knowing what his answer will be.

"No," he responds almost immediately.

His cell almost looks like the normal, suburban family home on Christmas and I love every part of it.

"Oh!" I exclaim. "I almost forgot."

I conjure up another pair of reindeer antlers (since I gave Thor my last pair to keep) and put it on my head. Loki has been judging me this whole time, but now he finally says something about it.

"What are you wearing?" He asks me, kind of disgraced to be my father.

"I wouldn't be talking," I say, eyeing his elf costume.

"You have all the power in all the realms and you dress up like a bilgesnipe? For _amusement_?"

I roll my eyes. "Thor said the same thing. What the hell is a bilge-sniper?"

Loki blinks at mu butchering of the word. Then he grins which makes me mimic that smile on his face.

"Allow me to show you." He offers his arm.

I gladly take it.

-o-

Loki and I stand in the middle of some realm with another name I couldn't pronounce that is made up rocks, dust, and dryness. It's quiet up until we feel the ground trembling beneath our feet. It's no earthquake, but stronger. I practically gravitate off the ground. Nearby boulders are jumping.

What the actual hell is a bilgesnipe?

Suddenly, a herd of possibly a thousand bilgesnipes run at top speed. Loki is laughing and I am screaming - literally our relationship with each other.

Bilgesnipes look like rhinoceros' on steroids that mated with a triceratops that was high on drugs. They are the ugliest creatures I have ever seen.

"I am never wearing these again," I say, using magic to change the reindeer antlers into candy canes.

"Oh, Sigyn," he replies, "what was that odd phrase you said earlier? Get in the spirit!"

He changes my candy canes back into reindeer antlers and I swear that if any of those bilgesnipe creatures start to chase me in order to mate, I am fleeing to a whole different realm. I turn to my side and see that Loki has ditched me here, completely alone with a herd of bilgesnipe looking at me.

"Oh god..." I mutter as I start running for my dear life.

This is what I get in return for making his prison cell all festive, isn't it?

* * *

 **Do you guys decorate? My family barely does since we live in a small apartment. All we have this year are small/fake/sparkly trees from the dollar store, some bells on the door (that has been there since last Christmas), and some bow thing on top of the thermostat on the wall (also has been there since last Christmas).**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- It's going to be a girls day on the town.**


	242. Sigyn Lokisdottir: In the Marketplace

**Okay so I went on a field trip to an overpriced marketplace but this idea came to me three days before said trip when I was drinking chocolate almond milk straight from the carton in the middle of the night.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: In the Marketplace

"Hello, Sigyn," Freya greets me one beautiful morning. "You look sad."

I rise up from the slump I had no idea I was in. Maybe that's the reason why Freya approached me in the first place, I apparently looked sad. My fist has been resting the weight of my face on it for so long that I feel its print engraved into my cheek.

"I'm not sad," I argue even though she was most likely right.

"Do you miss Midgard?"

"Not really. I miss Boxing Day."

Freya tilts her head a little. "Boxing Day?"

I stand up, getting ready to explain another odd Midgardian term used for something they probably have on Asgard. I've taught Freya so much about Midgard already and she's never been there (at least not yet).

"Boxing Day is the day after Christmas where everything is on sale for us to buy. 'Sale' meaning that it's at a good price, in case you didn't know. Usually, that is when I would buy everything I need or just want. Sometimes, I would pay. Other times it would be my boyfriend or if I _accidentally_ ran into Emily Stark and she was in a good mood."

Freya nods, interested in that concept.

"There's a market in the kingdom," Freya says, suddenly sparking my interest. "We could go if you like."

"Really?!" I yell extremely loud and excited.

Freya smiles brightly. "Yes! I would love to take you."

I squeal a little and hug Freya. I rock her from side-to-side for a bit.

"I should have taken you the last time you were here if I knew you would be so happy about it," Freya says.

"Yeah..." I reply a tad awkwardly, remembering my last visit to Asgard. "But I was too busy running, screaming, crying, bleeding, and all that kind of stuff."

-o-

I have never been to the Asgardian village before and it is beautiful. Everything looks so rustic yet delicate all at once. The marketplace sells almost everything from clothes to accessories to books to even food and decor. The rings are what really capture my attention and I buy all that I can with the money Loki gave me (which may or may not have been counterfeit).

"Look at these," Freya says about a pair of sandals on display. They're cute.

She holds them out for me to see and they are these flat, tan sandals with straps and small jewels on them. They are beyond beautiful.

"Buy them," I encourage her.

"I cannot," Freya replies, putting them back on the shelf. "I simply cannot afford them."

She shows me the price tag and I just nod my head in agreement. I actually have no idea how Asgardian currency works. If she says that's expensive, I will only agree with her.

"Beautiful lady!" A salesman calls out to me. I turn over, blushing. "I have never seen you around here before. Where are you from?"

"Everywhere," I ambiguously respond.

Freya and I walk around for a bit and I take some free samples of what I hope is cheese. I wouldn't be surprised anymore if it turned out to be the biproduct of some other odd creature. I can say this though, it tasted so good. Little children scurry around, running far from their parents. They mean no harm even though their parents scream after them.

"How come you don't take Apollo here?" I ask Freya as we pass by several more carts and displays. "Or why doesn't he take you?"

"Apollo is royalty," Freya replies kind of sad about it. "He has his duties and training to complete while he is here, especially since he does not stay for long nor does he come often. And not to mention the obvious, he would get swarmed with the people if he were to show up in public."

I have no response for that. It never hit me that Apollo would be crowded here since I forgot how loved he was on Asgard. I have lived with the Midgardian version of Apollo for so long that I completely forgot he was born a prince and that this is his kingdom.

I used to think that Apollo would spend all his time on Asgard with Freya - but how much time is that? It never struck me that he actually did work here while I just fooled around and lost my mind. He lives in the palace with Freya since Thor took her in after her family suddenly died and Apollo deeply loves her (and don't you dare tell me that she feels anything different), but do they actually get to have anything normal together?

As Freya walks ahead, I duck behind a cart of scarves and make a portal.

-o-

I appear back in the training arena of the palace, right in the middle of a duel Apollo is in with another warrior as a part of his training. Apollo has yet to see me so I step behind him and whack the back of his head. Apollo quickly whips around with his ax held high, sees me and my cheeky wave, and drops his ax at his feet. That should've scared me because of the whole cousin-killing prophesy I'm cursed by, but what just happened was funny.

"Interference!" Apollo yells in his loud Asgardian voice.

Everyone settles down and Apollo stares at me. I'm not so sure whether he's mad or frightened.

"I'm sorry, were you busy?" I ask sarcastically to lighten the mood.

"Sigyn..." He mutters a bit frustrated.

"It's about Freya."

His mood suddenly changes a little. He looks happier which is good since he almost sliced me in half a moment ago.

"What about her?" Apollo asks.

"I kind of ditched her - "

"Sigyn!"

"Watch your temper, I didn't even finish!" I yell back. I turn around, see Thor off to the sidelines, and wave at him. "We'll be back!"

I make another portal and shove Apollo through it before stepping in myself.

-o-

We appear back at the marketplace and I take Apollo's hand. I rush him through and people start murmuring amongst themselves. Then they suddenly recognize Apollo as the beloved Prince of Asgard which causes everyone to either cheer or bow down at his feet. Apollo proceeds to being his friendly-self, preaching some royal non-sense to his people which they all cherish. I only roll my eyes.

"Sigyn..." Freya mutters to me, noting Apollo's appearance.

"What a coincidence that he just shows up," I say to Freya, obviously sounding sarcastic.

"You did not have to do that."

"I didn't do anything," I lie.

Freya narrows her eyes at me with a little smile. I simply shrug to keep my cover up. Freya squeezes her way through the crowd of commoners until she grasps onto Apollo. He lights up and holds her arm tightly as he continues talking to his people, her eyes looking up at him passionately. Then he looks back down at her, as happy as can be.

When he finally dismissed his people, Apollo and Freya walk around, doing what they always do - talk and share stories of what happened with each other while separated.

Even doing his prince duties, he still has time for her - even if I have to make it.

* * *

 **I really love writing Apollo and Freya. I seriously, freaking do.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Sigyn's stepping into the battlefield.**


	243. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Keep Your Guard Up

**Like always, this is a fun chapter.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Keep Your Guard Up

Today, Thor is having me train with all his other warriors and Apollo. I was going to say no but I had nothing else better to do and I don't think Thor was offering to begin with. To think that he's putting an inexperienced warrior like myself with all his professionals and not to mention his goddamn son _who can kill me_.

"How is your armor, Sigyn?" Thor asks me.

The chest plate is crushing my torso, the helmet is ruining my hair, the knee and elbow pads are destroying my joints, but the boots make my calves look great.

"I can feel my boobs deflating," I reply.

Thor has no response and walks away awkwardly.

"Can you come back with a can opener?!" I yell. "I need help getting out of this!"

After breaking free from that armor, I head up to the training arena and get stared at by everyone who is wearing armor. I am literally wearing a green and gold palace dress with black boots. Thor sighs as he shakes his head.

"If it helps," I say to him, "these are the combat boots you gave me."

Thor sighs again as Apollo smirks a little. I make my way over towards Apollo who looks more excited than usual even though I'm certainly not the reason.

"Are you truly going to join us?" Apollo asks me.

"I'm no warrior but we'll see where this goes," I reply.

-o-

Thor ended up taking us to some snowy forest, which seems to be in the middle of nowhere, for training. The warriors are incredibly confused and I'm the only one who is incredibly excited. I love the snow, I really do.

"Father, what is this?" Apollo asks.

"My son," Thor replies, "battles do not always happen in the comfort of Asgard or better yet, the training arena. You all need to adapt to any setting which is what we will be working on from this point forwards. Go on now, all of you. Disperse yourselves amongst the borders of this forest but _do not_ start fighting until I say so."

All the warriors run off in different directions until it's only Thor and I. He looks at me and gestures his head in order to tell me to go do the same. I simply make a portal and step through it without breaking the slightest sweat.

The training begins when Thor fills the sky with thunder and lightning.

-o-

I appear in a tree and literally just sit here for a bit. I don't _actually_ want to fight but just relax here. If there weren't sounds of people getting beat up and a series of weapons slicing against each other in the background, I'd say that this training session was quite relaxing for me.

I cross my legs as I stretch them across the tree branch but the moment I hear footsteps, I bring my knees up to my chest. I exhale in order to calm my shaking body, watching the mist of my breath fade away. I slightly look over my shoulder and see that it's only Freya, holding her sword up, ready to slice anyone who comes near her. She hasn't seen me yet so I think I'll just continue to chill up here.

Freya walks off and I hear someone else coming. I look down and it's Apollo - why am I not surprised? Of course he's stalking the girl of his dreams. Freya, however, has not noticed him (and that applies to both literally in the moment and metaphorically in accordance to his love life). I playfully roll my eyes to enjoy this show.

Apollo swings his ax behind his back as he bends down into the snow. He carefully crafts a snowball, keeping his eyes on her the whole time to make sure she doesn't see him. Once he's finished his snowball, he stands up again and whips it at her. Freya immediately turns around an slices the snowball in half before it hits her.

With her back arched and sword pointed at the ground, Freya looks at Apollo and a sudden gust of wind blows her hair forwards and Apollo back. He looks at her, totally amazed and she smirks at him. I would applaud her but she has left me numb in awe.

"...wow..." Is all the lovestruck Apollo says.

Freya swings her sword around as she slides it back in her holder. She fixes her hair and stands prominently at him.

"Shall we spar?" Apollo asks her.

Freya shakes her head with a small smile. "I need to spar with someone who would challenge me. Although if I were you, I would keep your guard up."

Freya spins around and runs off. Surprised, Apollo stands there but jumps a little when my sudden loud laughter from all that I just witnessed. I end up holding my stomach since it hurt to laugh that hard. Apollo looks up and glares at me.

"You tried to hit her and hit _on_ her!" My clever mind comes up with which only makes me wheeze from all the additional laughter from that one statement.

I suddenly feel a snowball hit my face and I fall off the branch and into the snow below. I end up spitting some snow out of my mouth and Apollo starts laughing as he runs off to find a battle.

I huff as I make myself a portal. Time to get involved in the training and show off my moves.

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Sigyn's going to be sparring with the others.**


	244. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Poof!

**I rarely say this but Sigyn here is totally me.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Poof!

There is one advantage to being a sorceress in Thor's training sessions and it is that I am the _only_ sorceress in Thor's training sessions.

I poof into an area of the forest where all the warriors have gathered to spar each other. It's funny how Thor made them separate in the woods only to have them find each other once again. Some people just crave a fight and I'm not one of those people. However, I am one of those people who crave mischief which is how I win all my battles.

I literally walk into the middle of a fight as if it was a Sunday walk in the park. Some of the other warriors notice me but keep their eyes on the ones they're currently fighting. I turn around constantly, searching for something to do.

"Sigyn!" I hear the referee of the battles aka Thor yell from the sidelines he observes everything from.

I wave back and he rolls his eyes, regretting ever bringing me here. Isn't he smart?

I turn around and someone's weapon almost slices my head off. Decapitation at its finest, if you ask me. After my sudden ducking, I stand back up with my fists lit up. The warrior I'm against hold up his sharp weapon that I do not know the name of and I smile.

"You're cute," I tell him to get him distracted.

"What?" He asks.

I playfully wave at him and as he lowers his weapon towards me, I use my magic to phase out and reappear behind him. I knock him over and pick up his weapon. I step over the fallen warrior and spin it around as it it's a simply lanyard of house keys.

"Hey, Thor!" I call for. "How do I use this thing?!"

Thor facepalms. I laugh loudly.

"Here you go," I say, giving the warrior back his unknown weapon. My magic is a better weapon for my use.

-o-

I use my magic to throw unexpected snowballs at everyone and when they try to throw it back, I end up pulsing it back at them. Thor, for once, is proud of me and actually laughs. When others would attack - or at least attempt to attack me, my forcefield would appear since they can't damage me to the point of death. They all try to pierce through it and I simply smirk. I call off my forcefield and when they charge at me, I simply phase away.

I reappear about three feet away. I whistle to get their attention and wave with my arm held high when they all face me.

"Thor, this is unfair!" They all argue.

All the warriors, except for Apollo and Freya, start to argue with Thor about how my magic is an advantage for me and they can't fight against it. I simply roll my eyes. Some people just can't handle defeat. Apollo grins at me and I point a fake gun at him with my hands.

"You are something else," Apollo tells me.

"Awe," I reply, punching his arm in a friendly way. "That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

"I think that argument is going to take a while..." Freya says, pointing at Thor and his tidal waves of arguing warriors. "Do you think we are dismissed?"

"I shall ask." Apollo looks towards his dad. "Father!"

"One moment," Thor responds before facing his prodogies again. "Maybe if you created a better strategy against Sigyn then her magic could have been an advantage for you all instead. I have been watching her and thought of at least five counter-attacks you could have done."

 _At least five._ That's _nice_ to hear.

"Father," Apollo calls for once again, "are Freya, Sigyn, and myself dismissed?"

"Sure," Thor responds. "Return to the palace safely."

"Thank you."

Apollo heads back to us and Freya bows to Thor out of respect. I think Thor's going to be here for quite a while in order to convince his warriors that they actually lost to me. I make a portal and gesture for Apollo and Freya to go through first. Once they do, I give a casual salute to the other warriors.

"Later, losers!" I say before stepping through.

-o-

Once I'm across my portal, it shuts behind me. Instead of the warmth and brightness I was expecting from Asgard, the three of us are hit with some kind of darkness and cold. I can see my own breath turn into snowflakes rather than fog. This is definitely not the snowy forest we were just in because this is basically the icy tundra.

"Where are we?" Freya asks, taking her sword out just to be safe.

"Sigyn, why are we here?" Apollo asks, doing the same but with his ax.

I shrug. "I think I screwed up my portal. I should really consider getting some sort of RPS."

"RPS?"

"Realm Positioning System, duh."

Apollo rolls his eyes. I try to make a portal to get back to Asgard but my hands are completely frozen. In fact, all three of us are shivering. I exhale in shock, remembering some important facts: I don't get cold but there is one realm that had my hands covered in so much frost. I look back up at Apollo and Freya with an exprssion that is frozen and I don't know if it's excited or scared.

"What does that face mean?" Freya asks, frightened to know the answer.

"We're in Jotunheim..." I reply with a smirk approaching my face.

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- some kind-of familiar faces will make an appearance**


	245. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Family Disunion

**Being in Jotunheim is never a good sign. Remember last time? If you don't then that's totally fine because I barely do.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Family Disunion

Out of all the Nine (goddamn) Realms, why did we have to land in Jotunheim? I would've rather landed in the realm with bilgesnipe because at least it was warm so I could've just made another portal to get the hell home. But no, we are in the coldest freezer of all time. God, I really should wear my winter jacket more often.

Apollo and Freya start walking ahead of me. I follow, trying my best to warm up my hands in order to make a portal. Here's a tip: blowing cold air on frozen hands while an ice breeze is whisking by doesn't help anything.

"Do you even know the way?" I ask Apollo and Freya. "Can we even walk back to Asgard?"

Neither of them respond.

From what I've noticed, Jotunheim is one of those places where it looks the same everywhere you look - icy and dark. The only reason Apollo and Freya are going in that certain direction is so the wind is blowing the shards of ice on their backs instead of their faces. That's actually pretty smart.

"Do you think the Jotunheim Beast will give us a ride back?" I ask them, making a joke to lighten the mood.

Apollo looks at me with opened eyes and Freya does the same, though for different reasons, I believe. I laugh a little to myself, despite everything that I remember happening at Jotunheim the last time Apollo and I were here. Even though we were both mental and emotional disasters, it was a blast.

"You saw the Jotunheim Beast?" Freya asks with this bright wonder eyes that contrasts the snowy darkness we're currently in.

"We did," I say.

Apollo nods his head confirming my point. Freya looks amazed by it all. As Apollo tells her the story (over-exaggerating some points to make himself sound more masculine even though I remember him crying and calling for his daddy when the beast showed up), I continue to try and warm up my hands which still isn't working. I hear a noise and whip my head around.

"Apollo..." I mutter.

Apollo and Freya turn around and see the same set of Frost Giants that have probably been following us in complete silence for who knows how long. I don't turn around but I know that Apollo and Freya have their hands hovering over their weapons. I blink, trying to think of that to do. I turn around to face Apollo and Freya.

"Let me handle this," I whisper to them. "We're practically family."

"Sigyn..." Apollo mutters before my hand gesture cuts him off.

I walk closer to the Frost Giants. All of them look menacing and want to cut me into pieces.

"Hey," I say to them with a small wave, "we're just passing through once again. We mean no harm."

"Lokisdottir..." They all mutter in sync.

I blink only because that was the most creepy thing I've ever heard. Just imagine a set of matching ice men with beady red eyes that scream _murder_ all mutter your family name in a hatred tone thay reeks of poison. That's what I just saw.

"Sorry, but I'm not here for the annual family photo," I tell them in hopes of them just letting us leave. "I forgot my ice dress and blue face paint at home. Give me a few minutes to go get it."

"Lokisdottir!" They all yell, now pointing their weapons at us.

I back away, towards Apollo and Freya. I subtly hold a hand behind my back though my eyes never leave the Giants. With that one hand, I try to conjure up some magic and mutter to Apollo and Freya, asking if they see anything. No response from them clearly means nothing.

Frost Giants, with their ability to manipulate and control ice, use the ice that's frozen on my hands to their advantage. The leader of this group, twists his hand which jerks my arm forwards. I find myself being dragged closer to them. I hear the metal slicing of Apollo's ax and Freya's sword which only causes the other Frost Giants to raise their weapons back. I stop right in front of the leader whose eyes are aligned with mine. I can feel his breath on my face.

He hisses at me and I feel some spit land on my face. I gag a little in my mouth and as I raise my arm to wipe my face with my sleeve so his saliva won't freeze on my face, he grabs my forearm and looks at it carefully. I cringe a little in confusion as he says something in their language to the others. I look back at Apollo and Freya who hold their weapons high and are wondering the same thing. When I turn back to face him, he immediately grabs my face with one hand.

"Just to let you know," I inform him, "I have a boyfriend."

"Silence!" He yells in my face. "This makes no sense, you are the Lokisdottir."

"Yeah, well, sorry for making your discovery a little anti-climatic; that is, whatever the hell you were looking for." I yank my arm back and roll my sleeve back up. I look at the leader with narrowed eyes. "Just because I'm the Lokisdottir, doesn't make me _only_ Loki's daughter."

"What do you mean? Who is your other parent?"

Wait for it..."The Enchantress..."

Silence is brought over the Jotuns. The leaders turns around to talk to his leader about Loki mating with Amora and making a child (most likely) and when he turns around to face me again, I punch him right across his face. He falls back as I fall forward.

I'm seriously hoping that cracking noise was his face and not my fist; although, my fist suddenly has a heartbeat of its own.

I turn around and begin running past Apollo and Freya.

"I have no armor or magic," I say as they run behind me. "Let me have this head start!"

* * *

 **Remember in the first Thor movie how Laufey grabbed Loki's forarm and it turned blue, that's what the Frost Giants were expecting but because Sigyn is _Sigyn_ , she just had to make the problem a lot worse...**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Sigyn's about to go for a swim...**


	246. Sigyn Lokisdottir: An Icy Dip

**Happy New Year everyone! A New Years chapter for this story will be coming late.**

 **Oddly, I got this idea from _Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas_ and wrote it while watching the original _Beauty and the Beast_.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: An Icy Dip

Apollo, Freya, and I begin sprinting through Jotunheim with a pack of Frost Giants right on our trail. We all scream for Heimdall to open a portal and get us out of here but he isn't responding to us. Either his _all-hearing ears_ are ignoring us or he can't bring us back without a Frost Giant showing up in Asgard - then Thor would get really mad (or maybe excited for a Jotun/Asgardian war).

So my hand wasn't broken from punching the leader, the crack was from Apollo'x ax being thrown at him. I try to get my hands to work again but my magic suddenly decided to go on vacation.

Goddammit, this is all my fault.

"Keep running!" Apollo yells.

"What the hell do you think we're doing?!" I yell back. I turn around and see that he has stopped running and turned around to face the oncoming Giants. "What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?!"

Apollo looks at me and I can see his breath as he exhales. "Just keep running, I will catch up!"

I look at him for another second before turning around again. I catch up to Freya and hear the roar and cackle of Apollo's thunder and lightning being fired. He screams and I'd like to believe that it's only my imagination playing games with me. Some of the Giants survived Apollo's attack and are hot on our trail. I don't se him though.

 _Apollo survived. Of course he survived, he's the Son of Thor. He's still alive. Don't worry. He will catch up to us. He said so._

"We shall split up!" Freya says.

"What?!" I yell, but Freya's already gone a different way.

I shake my head and continue running. I feel my chest getting warmer and that encourages me to use my magic again. I try my magic and fire it at them. My face lights up as my hands begin illuminating.

Finally...

I should make a portal to go back to Asgard but I have no idea where Apollo and Freya are. In addition to that, the Frost Giants will definitely attack Asgard since I'm technically the child of evil according to the books (especially since I am the most powerful sorceress of them all).

I turn around and begin blasting my magic all over the place. I hold one Giant in place and whip him over to the others like a bowling ball to falling pins. I jump to the side when they lunge their ice spears at me. One of them almost impales me but luckily my forcefield kicks in and deflects it.

The spear returns to the Giant and I turn around to continue running. I hear something stab the ground from behind me and I suddenly fly up in the air. I flail around for a bit and see that the icy ground has shattered, revealing an ocean of deep water underneath. I land on my stomach and slide across the ice right before I hit my head and fall right in.

-o-

I wake up and take a deep breath only to inhale air instead of water. I look all around me and see that I'm deep in ice cold water. My arms and legs try to work together to swim back up but I simply can't. I want to scream but my lungs are deflated from the need for air and nobody would hear me no matter how loud I would be.

For a moment, I think my magical forcefield would come to help me, but I feel someone pull me up. The moment I hit the surface and get pushed onto the bordering ice that still lies in the middle of the ocean, I immediately start gagging and coughing. It takes me a good five minutes to return to a decent state even though I still feel groggy. I turn around and see Freya resting on the ice, her lower half still under the water.

"Thank the gods you are safe," Freya mutters.

I nod, extending an arm to pull her out. Freya reaches out but jerks back. She gasps as something pulls her back in the water from underneath.

"No!" I yell, rushing back onto my feet.

I jump from iceberg to iceberg in an attempt to find Freya underneath. I look over and see her sword nearby so I immediately pick it up.

"Get her!" Giants exclaim, pointing at me.

I try my best at using the sword but fail miserably. I switch to using one hand of magic which works to an extent. I take a step back and feel something pounding against the ice I'm standing on from below. I look down and see Freya trying to break the ice with her fists. If she were on my side, it would've been a breeze but she is trying to work against the resistance of water and whatever breath she's manage to hold in her lungs which is never in anyone's favor.

"Freya!" I yell.

I stab her sword into the ice nearby and break a hole into it. A Giant pushes me over and I fall - luckily, not back in the water but close. I turn and kick him into a portal I made going to wherever the bilgesnipe live. I turn back to where Freya should be popping out and only see a hoard of Frost Giants creeping, ready to attack me. I gasp for air and hold up and fist of magic ready to blast.

"Sigyn, duck!" I hear my cousin yell.

A tear of joy rolls down my cheek. He's alive.

Even though I'm already on the ground, I crouch my head even lower and feel Apollo's ax pass by overhead. I slowly peek up and see Apollo standing on the other side of the hole I made in the ice, surrounded by Frost Giant parts. He looks bloodied and beat up, gasping for breath. His eyes dart to Freya's sword which lies on the ground beside me. He then looks at me with full panic, wondering where she is. I don't even say a word. My eyes only look at the hole and he dives right in after her.

"Apollo!" I yell for but he doesn't hear me.

I wait.

All I can hear is the ice around me moving, the wind, my racing heart, and my muffled cries. I feel my magic lingering at my fingertips and tears that have frozen on my face.

"Please, please, please..." I mutter.

Suddenly, Apollo shoots up with Freya. I immediately extend an arm to him and he passes me Freya, who is unconscious. I take her in my arms and do my best to check for a pulse on her neck or her wrist as Apollo climbs out of the water. I look at him with tears in my eyes as he calls his ax and throws it over his shoulder. He says nothing nor does he have any expression in his eyes. He picks up Freya from my arms and holds her close. I stand up and pick up her sword.

"Get us out of here," he demands. "Now!"

I nod without any additional comment as I make a portal that certainly goes to Asgard.

* * *

 **I want an Apollo Foster in my life because I would've probably drowned in that water.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- the return to Asgard is full of screams and tears.**


	247. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Trapped in Fate

**Charlie, this one's for you :)**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Trapped in Fate

"Mother, I do not need your doting, I am fine!" Apollo yells as he walks away from Jane.

"Apollo Foster, get back here!" Jane yells, speeding after him.

"Father, get Mother away from me!"

"Thor, get Apollo over here!"

Thor sighs, stressed out from everything that happened in only a span of two seconds.

We just got back from Jotunheim and the palace went frantic when they saw us. For starters, they were worried in the first place since we didn't come home right away. We left Thor as three Asgardians who were completely fine and well and then returned too long after as three soaked, freezing, and beaten Asgardians with one lying unconscious in another's arms and the one carrying her while covered in his own blood. Thor and Jane were asking questions in a panic, Apollo ran off with Freya in his arms while screaming for the maids to get him a doctor, and I just stood there with Freya's sword and two confused and scared royals suddenly asking _me_ the questions.

"What happened?" They both ask.

"My portal accidentally took us to Jotunheim, don't ask how because I have no explanation for it whatsoever," I explain to them. "The Frost Giants already knew I was Loki's daughter and then they found out I was also Amora's daughter and attacked. I fell into the water, Freya saved me and she got pulled back in by something underneath, then Apollo dove in after her."

"Do I have to pay Jotunheim a visit?" Thor asks, readying his hammer.

I hesitate. "No..."

After Freya got admitted into the medical wing, Apollo began pacing around non-stop. Doctors tried to tend him but he yelled at them to go help Freya instead. Then his parents stepped in to help _him_ and he only yelled at them too.

Now, I understand why the Midgardian version of Apollo is so calm all the time - his Asgardian self has a temper. A really bad one at that...

"Calm down!" Jane yells at him.

"I cannot be calm, Mother!" Apollo yells back. "Freya is in critical condition and you want me to be _calm_?! Are you mad?!"

Jane takes a sharp breath. "Apollo, take a second to just breathe!"

"I do not have a second!"

I stand to the side, wrapped in a blanket, keeping silent. I shouldn't cause more chaos right now. Thor joins me and I can't thank him enough for not asking any questions.

"Freya will be fine," he says to me.

"Tell that to Apollo," I reply.

"You try telling that boy something."

Thor jogs over to his son and holds him into place, trying to calm his loud son down with his even loud voice. Apollo keeps on screaming up to the point where a doctor had to inject him with something for him to calm down. Then he breaks down in his mother's arms.

I squirm awkwardly in place, allowing my tears to fall on their own.

Jane bites down on her bottom lip as Apollo kneels in front of his mom, crying an ugly cry as he hugs his mother's waist. She holds him close, consoling him as Thor talks to the doctors. Freya's going to be fine and I know it. She's a warrior and what kind of warrior wants to die by something as insignificant as drowning.

I hesitate on going over to Apollo. Jane is now on her knees as she hugs Apollo tightly. My hand is shaking as it hovers in front of my quivering lip. I dab my eyes with the ends of my sleeve as I walk away from this scene.

-o-

After a few hours, I find Apollo sitting on the balcony. His eyes are watching the sun go down but I know his mind is elsewhere. I slide down beside him and immediately feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I cry out softly to him. "I'm sorry for doing that to Freya. It even happened the last time we were here."

Apollo doesn't say anything.

"This is all my fault, Apollo," I continue. "I keep endangering Freya's life because it's my fate trying to take place as it was written and make you _want_ to kill me. I'm trapped in it."

"No," he replies, "you are not. At least, not alone."

"What?"

"It is my fate as much as it is yours. You may be the one to bite the dust but I will be the one who will end up being haunted by the memories and guilt caused by it."

Now I have nothing to say. I never put it into thought about how much Apollo is trapped in my - our fate. Considering how he interprets it, he's trapped more than me.

I sigh. "Freya jumped in for me. She wanted to save me and she did. I couldn't return the favor."

"Sigyn, before her parents passed, they were a warrior and a doctor. It is in her blood to save people whether they are bound by fate or not." Apollo looks away. "I cannot lose her."

"You love her."

"I do, and I cannot bear for her family lineage to end with her. She has to continue it."

"With you."

Apollo suddenly blushes and I'm grinning.

"Isn't that the plan? Your plan, wish or hope? I hope to be an auntie with a mini-Apollo to spoil the hell out of."

I nudge him a little. He smirks, not saying a word.

* * *

 **I didn't plan for a whole fate-related conversation but I'm glad it fit in.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Nurse Sigyn is in the building.**


	248. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Something More

**It is midnight as I am writing this and I have been having so many epiphanies for this story and PNG. Oh my, I can't wait to publish them.**

 **Also, I am so happy that all of you love Freya because I was so scared of writing her the first time around. Now, I can't get enough of her.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Something More

I distract one of Freya's nurses and make up a situation in the medical wing that she's needed for. When she says that she has to give Freya her tray, I say that I'll bring it to her. The nurse thanks me and scurries off. I smirk, using my magic to mimic the outfit like her. I prefer my Midgardian nurse costume but this _professional_ one will have to do. Oh god, even my hair is in a tight bun.

I make my way to Freya's room and don't even bother knocking. I'm supposed to be a nurse so shouldn't I just be allowed to walk in? Besides, if she's still sick, I'm really doing her a favor by letting myself in since she wouldn't have to open the door for me.

I slowly walk in and close the door behind me with my foot. I put the tray of food on her bedside table and slowly creep up to her bed. She's still asleep but definitely looks more alive than when Apollo fished her out of the water. I walk around her room, whistling softly to myself before approaching her sleeping body again. I touch her forehead and she is freezing.

I look at the door, hesitating. Is that supposed to be happening? Is she supposed to feel like freshly fallen snow? Is she really dying? Should I go fetch a real nurse or the undertaker?

I suddenly hear a muffled noise and hold up a fist of magic for whatever is there. I turn around and see Freya fluttering her eyes at me from her bed. Dumbstruck, I lower my fire. Thank god she's awake. She looks at me expectant of something which makes me confused.

"What?" I ask.

"I asked how you were," Freya mutters back, hugging her pillow.

"Oh..." I mutter. "I'm fine, I guess."

"What about Apollo?"

I smile a little. "Not freaking out anymore."

To think that this girl almost died and she's asking how Apollo and I are. Jeez, Apollo, you got yourself a good one. Never let her go.

Freya looks up at me, rising a bit from her bed and coughing a little. Should she be doing that? I really have no idea how to deal with a sick person.

"Freaking out?" Freya repeats, showing concern for Apollo.

"Yeah," I respond, "when we got back from Jotunheim, you were unconscious and he was spazzing out about you to the point where they had to tranquilize him. After that, he cried in his mommy's arms."

Freya blinks, now sitting up in her bed with her knees at her chest. She did so slowly, hinting at a little pain that's still in her body, but she manages to stay awake. Her eyes are distant as she holds a fist at her neck. It takes me a while to realize that she's holding a necklace in her hand.

"He was the same when you almost died the last time you were here," Freya says to me, her eyes still looking off somewhere else. "Apollo was so frantic to the point where hr lost total control of himself. Even when everyone told him that you were going to be fine, he still panicked, fearing that he was going to lose you."

I nod. "Apollo's really something, isn't he."

Freya smiles a little. "He's something more."

I whistle uphill. He better be something more to her - he's _definitely_ something more to her.

Freya slowly gets up out of bed. Should I be stopping her?

"Are you allowed to be doing that?" I ask as she walks across her room. "Aren't you supposed to be bedridden?"

Freya looks back at me. "Why are you wearing the outfit of a nurse?"

I look down at my white nurse's dress before looking back at Freya with a smirk. She stares, not knowing why I would ever be smiling like this.

"Believe it or not," I start, "I have a dress like this on Midgard."

"Do you practice medicine on Midgard?"

I laugh a little. "God, no."

"Then what do you do?"

"Something more than medicine."

"What could that - "

"Moving on!" I exclaim, cutting her off to change the topic. I'm sorry but what happens in my little nurse costume stays with my little nurse costume. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff," Freya replies. "Is that normal?"

I shrug.

Freya heads over to her vanity bedside table where I put the tray of food. She begins nibbling on the bread and even offers me a piece. As tempting as bread always is, I decline because she needs the nutrition more than I do. I take a seat on the table and cross my legs.

"What happened after you got pulled back into the water?" I ask Freya. "Or should I not ask?"

"There was a beast under the water," Freya replies. "I tried to fight it but water combat is not my strongest. Then I could not find the surface for air in time so I blacked out."

"Oh..." I mutter. "Well, just to let you know for next time, I don't need saving. I have this whole magical forcefield fate shit that saves me."

"I know but what kind of person would I be if I did not even _attempt_ to save you?"

"More alive," I spit out bluntly as if it was a given.

Freya grins at me.

-o-

Sometime later, I run over to Apollo and approach him with the biggest smile on my face. He only looks at me strangely.

"What are you wearing?" He asks.

I realize that I'm still wearing the nurse outfit and thwack the back of his head.

"You seen me in weirder outfits," I say. "Anyways, Freya's awake."

Apollo lights up. "She is?"

"I just said she was. Why would I lie about that?

In all his joy and excitement, he hugs me roughly. Okay, this is surprising. I break free from him.

"Go hug Freya instead." I straighten out my outfit.

Apollo runs off and I follow. We make it to Freya's room where, unlike me, he knocks. I roll my eyes and just open the door.

"Thank Valhalla!" Apollo exclaims when he sees her.

I cringe a little. Again, that's some Asgardian thing I'll never get used to.

He heads over to hug her gently and I can see him crying. I smile to myself. There is definitely something more there and they know about it. Maybe it's better for them to have a relationship like this.

Apollo looks down at Freya. "Oh my, you still wear this?"

Freya picks up the necklace around her neck, the one she was gripping earlier in a fist. She smiles warmly.

"You gave it to me as a remembrance," she responds, "of course I will wear it."

I take a peek and see that her necklace is a small charm of a shield with engravings of her late immediate family all the way from Midgard. He bought it on _Midgard_ for a girl who he loves on _Asgard_! My jaw drops so far that I think it went _back_ to Midgard.

Apollo _fucking_ Foster, who knew his thunderous temper came with the biggest heart I have ever seen?

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- another small trip throughout The Nine Realms to _lighten_ the mood (haha, I'm so punny).**


	249. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Light Up the Sky

**Woohoo, long chapter!**

 **Note: all my information in this chapter is from the Internet. Don't blame me if it ends up being wrong or inaccurate.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Light Up the Sky

"Hey," I say, getting Apollo's attention. "What day is it on Midgard?"

Apollo looks at me, wondering why the hell I would randomly ask such a question. I look at him for longer, saying that I'm serious about my question and need a simple answer.

"Why?" Is his only response.

"I missed Boxing Day and now I'm possibly missing New Years."

Apollo shrugs and I roll my eyes. Asgard and Midgard aren't even in the same realm so I doubt they are even close to sharing a timezone.

"New Years is boring," Apollo says. "You only pay attention to that one moment the clock strikes twelve and then everything returns to normal - with the exception of supplementary kissing and booze which, if you ask me, is normal standards of living for Emily."

"You're so boring," I tell him, stretching that last word in his face. "But still, what day is it on Midgard?"

Apollo shrugs again. "I barely pay attention to the days as they pass on Midgard, let alone following them here."

I narrow my eyes as he walks away from me. If only I could throw his bearded Asgardian self somewhere to knock some sense in him.

"Can we have some fun? I don't mean to sound ungrateful but sometimes it's boring around here. We can bring Freya too because she's fucking amazing and to be frank, she's sometimes cooler tnan you."

"What do you want to do?" He questions.

"Let's go to a different realm."

-o-

"A different realm?" Freya questions.

Apollo was against the idea of going to a different realm when I proposed the idea to him. He said that unless it was Midgard, we're not leaving the palace. I decided to ask Freya instead because she is much more fun and if she wants to go, Apollo will reluctantly join since we're two of his favorite girls.

"Can we do such a thing?" Freya asks about my proposal.

"No!" Apollo yells.

"Oh, calm down," I tell him. "Only Jotunheim sucks. What is a realm that _won't_ start a war with us?"

I look at Apollo and Freya for answers since I don't know anything about the realms. All I know is Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim, that one where Thor took us to training, and the one where the bilgesnipe live. That's only five. I be sure to tell them that because I want to see at least one the other four.

"We are not going to Vanaheim," Freya states. "I cannot bear to go where my father perished."

Apollo and I nod. That's understandable. I don't need her crying or having PTSD-related flashbacks because then Apollo would probably start crying and then I will probably start crying and then we'll just be back here.

"We cannot go to Helheim or Valhalla," Apollo mutters.

"Why?" I question.

"Those deal with the afterlife."

I bite my tongue. No need to deal with those just yet.

"That leaves two options," Freya says.

She said a complicated sounding name and another one. Apollo nods, considering those two options. I stand by, clueless as to what they're discussing.

"Sigyn," Apollo calls, getting my attention. "Dwarves or elves?"

I blink. "What's the difference?"

-o-

We are in the magical realm of Alfheim which was the elf option Apollo suggested earlier. Light Elves, to be exact, whatever the hell that means. Even though this realm is mostly a bright green forest type of landscape, it is breathtaking. Just imagine a set of healthy trees with green pasture and leaves, flowers in every color, rivers flowing clean water, little animals scurrying out and about, and a sun radiating above us. This realm, Alfheim, makes Jotunheim actually look like actual freezer burn.

"Why have we not been here before?" I whisper, scared that even the slightest change in volume will break the fragility this forest presents. "Why couldn't Loki have abandoned me here instead? I would've been _way_ more happy and less fucked up."

I expected Apollo and Freya to smile and even laugh at my pessimistic joke and they end up doing so awkwardly.

"Hold out your hand," Freya says to me.

I do so and she perches it up my pointer finger. Moments after, a small fairy flies and lands there. The fairy giggles cheerfully before flying off once again. I don't know what my face looks like right now, but I can imagine that it's like a little kid on Christmas morning. Apollo and Freya currently look like proud parents (and it doesn't help that he has his dad's beard on his face) and I their crazy child - what a family.

We hear a small scream coming from the bushes. The only weapons on us right now is Freya's sword, my magic, and Apollo's ax can just be called in the matter of seconds. The small scream repeats itself and the three of us look at each other for a plan.

"Who goes there?" Apollo asks. Funny how we're asking who's there when we're the ones who are visiting.

Then, little Light Elves come pouring out of the bushes, surrounding us in a circle. They are about half my size and wear bright, pastel outfits. They are beautiful creatures who only radiate graciousness and positivity. None of them look menacing or threatening. In fact, they are welcoming.

"Asgardians..." They all mutter with awe in their eyes before bowing.

Apollo smiles and that's when I remember that he's Asgardian royalty. I glance over at Freya who is smiling proudly at him. Then, Apollo starts talking to the elves and I stick by Freya.

"The Light Elves are considered to be guardian angels, gods of nature and fertility," she explains to me. "They are one of Asgard's allies who can help or hinder others with their knowledge of magical powers. Many also believe they often derived an inspiration to art or music."

I nod. If these creatures are magical, I really hope my mother doesn't show up.

"Meet Freya Sorsdottir," Apollo says, introducing the elves to us. "She is my dear friend. And Sigyn Lokisdottir, my cousin."

I whack his arm a little, alarmed with the fact that he told them my full name which gives everything away. The elves are in awe and take my hands. If they try anything like the freaking Frost Giants did, I am fleeing to where the bilgesnipe live. I look at Apollo whose face says that everything is okay.

"They just told me that Loki did his mystical training here during his younger years," Apollo says. "They have no grudges against him."

With that, I kneel down in front of the elves. I cup my hands and show them my magic. It doesn't look like a lot but I am the most powerful in all the realms so trust me, it's a lot. They all look mesmerized and being lighting up all on their own - each elf a different color. They begin firing up their magic like fireworks and I mimic them.

Together, we light up the sky.

-o-

I didn't think Alfheim could get any better but these little elves are impressing me more and more. There are streams of champagne. _Champagne_. If I could swim, I would definitely swim in this - actually, I would be more than fine to drown in it. Only I am classy enough die in champagne.

A few elves approach me with a crystal bottle. I tilt my head and one of them points at the stream.

"Is this champagne for me?" I ask. They nod their heads excitedly as I light up and take the cold bottle in my hands. "Thank you so much!"

I approach Apollo and Freya who, like parents, sightsee everything and just talk about it; that is, until I also known as their little child, comes running up to them with a new gift.

"Let's open this!" I exclaim, tugging at the cork with my bare hands.

For some reason, I can't get this stupid cork off. Apollo tries but even his Asgardian muscles don't budge it. Then, I hold the bottle and he pulls and when that fails, we do it the other way. I'm already exhausted from the toll this has taken on my body. I should probably train with Thor more. My next plan was to use my magic or have Apollo summon his ax, but Freya takes the bottle.

She has the bottle in one hand and her sword in the other. She grazes her sword carefully along the neck of the bottle and when she whisks it forwards, the cork pops off. Freya smiles wildly and I cheer, taking the bottle back. Apollo is beyond shocked and impressed of what he saw.

"Freya, Freya, Freya," I say, using my magic to make three champagne glasses appear. "Only you can make my cousin shut up and I love you for that."

* * *

 **Fun fact: I did not know about the champagne streams or the magical elves until halfway through writing this chapter. Since this is _technically_ my New Years chapter, it's great when things work in my favor.**

 **And yes, we will definitely be coming back to Alfheim sometime. I really want to write more in it.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- "You're cheating!"**


	250. Sigyn Lokisdottir: The Winning Hand

**Okay, I kinda forgot that this chapter had to exist since I wrote the next chapter instead.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: The Winning Hand

I sit at a round table with my legs crossed underneath. I look at my company and see the menacing villains from Asgard's prisons all sitting at one table with their eyes on me. Some snarl and growl at me, waiting. I stare them and the loot they have in front of them. I look at what I have in front of me before meeting their glaring eyes again. They want my loot but too bad cause I'm not going to let them have it.

"What?" I ask them. "Are you more scared that you're going to be defeated by the crazy Lokisdottir or by the mere fact that I'm a _girl_?"

All of them continue to glare at me competitively. I smirk at them hiding the fact that they know they're not going to win.

"I'm from Midgard and I've dealt with the male chauvinists before," I tell them. "Though you're a different species, men are alike everywhere."

Judging by the looks on their faces, they will kill me if I make another comment about the lack of masculinity they're in denial about. Honestly, they can try to kill me in their _manliest_ ways possible. Even though I'm immortal, I'd like to see them try.

"Make your move, Lokisdottir!" One of them yells at me.

"Rush, rush..." I tell them. "All you villains do is rush. Why do you think you're imprisoned? None of you spend a second to realize that your plays are stupid and going to fail. Give me a minute here."

They all sit back, simmering in their seats like a pot of boiling water that will explode if nobody lowers the heat. Lucky for them, I'm the kind of person who cranks up the heat. I smile brightly as I look at what I have to offer. This next move is risky, _very_ risky. I decided to spend my last day in the prisons, playing poker with the prisoners. I taught them the rules beforehand just in case they had no idea how to play and as it turns out, there is some Asgardian version of it so we went with that one.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I ask them just to make sure they're going to be alright with me slaughtering them all to pieces. "I'll give you all a chance to just walk away with what you have before I take it all away."

They all glare and growl. Some people just don't know when to give up and that is why they never win. Just to keep it interesting for all of us, I open my arms to my loot only if they show me what they have first.

"I'm waiting..." I say, tapping my foot underneath the table. "I don't have all day, you know. I'm going back to Midgard soon."

No response.

"How about this," I say with an offer to wager on the tip of my tongue. "If one of you somehow has a better play than me, then I will personally walk you out of your cell where you can do whatever you want in all the Nine Realms.

That offer gets them interested.

"Deal," they say.

A bead of sweat trickles down my temple. My cards are really good but in the slim case that one of these villains has a better hand than me, forget them getting slaughtered by me, Thor will slaughter me. Oh, may the gods pretty please be on my side. I don't want to be responsible for another crisis within the realms.

With the possibility of freedom in their minds, they all flip their cards and show their hands. There are a couple of flushes which makes me nervous and then I see a royal flush which makes my stomach drop since that's the highest rank one could get in poker. I turn over my cards and show them my royal flush as well. The villains, except for the other one who has the flush stares me down from across the table. I leap and start walking over to him from across the table. It's time for a tiebreaker that I will demolish him in.

"Make your move, Lokisdottir," he says, fanning his cards for me to see even better.

In the case of a tie, the suits would determine the winner. His royal flush consists of hearts and mine are clubs.

 _Crap_. I lost. _I owe this criminal freedom._

I back away awkwardly, kicking around the loot and cards just to make a giant mess. I whistle awkwardly, making my exit before I get cornered.

"You owe me an escort out," the victor of the game says to my face.

I smile back and hold out my hand that sparkles with magic. "I'll show you the way."

-o-

After all that, I whistle as I prance back to Loki's cell. I approach the magical barrier and smile when he sees me. He knows that I have been playing cards with the other criminals and simply refused to join. That's fine because I had so much fun without him. He walks up and looks down, suspicious of something which I can't seem to figure out.

"What?" I abruptly ask.

"Did you have the winning hand?" Loki questions, raising one of his eyebrows.

I stand up straight and cross my arms. I show him one of my hands which shimmers with my magic as I twirl it around. My smile appears again before I meet Loki's eyes.

"In some interpretations, yes," I reply.

* * *

 **To be honest, I have no idea how poker works. I read the rules and then it made my brain hurt XD**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- feeling lucky?**


	251. Britney Braun: Britney's Lucky Hours

**This is probably Britney's favorite day of the year. If you've already read Emily's two counterparts, then you know how she spent her day.**

 **Happy Friday the 13th!**

* * *

Britney Braun: Britney's Lucky Hours

Jane ran out of peppers at home so she made me run to the store to buy some. I biked there, taking the longest route possible, not because I want to piss off Jane (I would never want to piss off Jane. I mean, her son is a spaz and I don't need to know where he gets it from) but I just wanted to get out of the house.

I walk in the store and lounge around the produce section. What color peppers did Jane want? Maybe if I just throw a bunch of each color into a bag it won't matter. They all taste the same to me.

As I begin heading to the cashier, I see a fresh supply of grapes on display. Eating them in the store isn't illegal, right?

"Why do you have to be so uptight?!" I hear someone yell in the store _._ "It's not that big a deal."

"Well, look who's yelling now?!" Someone yells back. "You're an adult, Emily, start acting like one, especially since we're in public."

"Maybe, when you stop babying me around I can be an adult!"

"Oh, sure, believe what you want if it'll make you happy."

I pop more grapes in my mouth. Ah, only Emily Stark can entertain me with her blabbering mouth. If only she understood why a business woman like her mother would be so uptight and if Pepper understood why her daughter why her daughter still believes she lives in a playground.

Idea! Let's have some fun with this...

A fuming Emily Stark enters the produce section. Her eyes meet mine and I wave to her with a grin and a magical wave.

-o-

I did a bad thing.

No, it's good for me but bad for them.

I made Emily and Pepper switch bodies. Emily is now living the life as the head of the company (which if you ask me is doing her many favors) and Pepper gets to attend high school again. This should be some great mother/daughter bonding time and I would love to hang out with my friends and watch it all but I don't need Emily's mom threatening to tell Jane if I don't fix it. I will fix it, believe me, I would, but just not now.

"Hey," Xavier says, finding me in the hallway between classes. For some reason, he seems more awkward than usual. "Emily's looking for you."

 _You mean Pepper?_

"Where is she?" I ask, pretending like I'm going to find her.

Xavier points one way. I give him a quick kiss as I run the other.

-o-

"Britney!" I hear Pepper with Emily's voice scream.

She finally finds me and grabs me by the arm. She drags me into her car and throws me in. Wow, who knew Emily's body was so strong in those designer clothes? Pepper gets in the driver's seat and begins tearing through the road.

"You are the worst friend my daughter could _ever_ have!" She exclaims.

I stare at her, thinking of something to say. She only said that because she's pissed off but wow, those words kind of sting. Do I feel bad? No, because feeling bad requires a conscious which I seriously don't have. I just change my position in the seat and buckle my seatbelt.

"To be honest..." I start quietly. "Emily has said far worse things to me."

We sit in silence. This is the most awkward and tense car ride ever. Just imagine being the car with your friend who currently has the conscious of their mom because of a spell you put on them. I don't know what the hell to say and neither does she.

"Oh!" I exclaim. "I have an idea. How about we gossip? You tell me all the juicy crap all you parents say about me behind my back."

Pepper looks at me, completely mortified which is kind of funny considering she currently has Emily's face. I can imagine Emily had that exact look when Apollo told her that he and I were cousins. He practically had the same one.

"We don't say anything about you," Pepper says.

"Bullshit!" I yell. "Come on, you and the other parents definitely have something. I'm the psychopath's daughter who has kissed everyone. I have much more material to work with than goody-two-shoes Angela, basic-Xavier or puppy-faced Daniel. Don't worry about my sanity, Mrs. Stark, I wasn't born with one. I can handle whatever you have to say because I've heard worse."

"Like what?" She questions, starting to feel bad for me. Maybe at this point, I can guilt her into telling me.

 _My own mother has told me she wanted me dead when we first met; I am set to be killed by my cousin_ , and the list goes on. I turn to Pepper and it's so weird to see that motherly concern on Emily's face. I feel my cheeks and there is a fallen tear. _Great. Just great_. I ignore it.

"Nothing your daughter has ever said to me," I clarify to make her conscious feel better. "Emily's a great friend."

Pepper smiles. "I'm glad to hear that." She sighs. "This is just a question and I don't mean to alarm you or make you feel bad for anything but how would you feel if you swapped bodies with your mom for a day?"

Interesting...I don't think anyone besides my family knows who my mother is but I know Pepper is just asking generally. Switching bodies with Amora would be fun because what the hell does she do to pass the time when she isn't stalking me? Does she have a social life? Does she go to any Asgardian pubs? It would be fun to find out. Appearance wise, I wouldn't see a difference.

I grin a little. "Won't that be entertaining..."

-o-

Pepper drags me into her tower where I also see Emily in Pepper's body. She didn't have to drag me because I was going to follow anyways. The two women look at each other and I give them a moment to look at their actual selves in person. That childlike awe is somehow making my heart warm. I smile lightly until they both turn their heads to me enraged.

"Change us back!" They both scream at me.

Blown away by the impact of that, I light up my hands and clap them back to normal.

As the two of them hug and share stories about how their days went in each other's bodies, that gets me thinking. How would my life be if I had a mother who actually liked me? Not even love because even with Amora, being liked is almost impossible.

* * *

 **All that sad crap is what happens when I write at 4 AM and listen to sad instrumentals.**

 **Emily's Counterparts - Chapters 268 and 269 (Emily's Unlucky Hours / Pepper's Unlucky Hours)**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Roses are white...**


	252. Britney Braun: Late Night Prom Bouquet

**Who has been missing some Britney and Xavier (I apologize for them not having a ship name but the ones I thought of sounded awful) fluff? Me! I have! And frankly, the only reason this is going up is because I am stressed an need to relax.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Late Night Prom Bouquet

After a long day of a prom filled fluff, I finally get to go home. Everywhere I looked, I saw someone being asked to prom which was shortly followed by tears, kisses, and cheers. Even _Merida_ of all people seemed mildly interested by all the cheesiness - unless she was immune and/or numb to it by this point. I know I am which is shocking.

I get in Xavier's car and buckle my seatbelt as he starts the engine.

"Wow," Xavier states heavily as he begins driving, "today was just a lot."

"Tell me about it," I reply, "practically everyone in the student body got asked to prom and they made such big spectacles of it. Daniel reenacted Emily's parents' marriage proposal in a photo booth but that happened at the mall the day before, James was Angela's locker with possibly a thousand balloons, and then there were so much more."

Xavier sighs and I eye him suspiciously. I sit up in my seat and see him avoiding my eyes all of a sudden.

"Are you going to throw a big show for me?" I ask with a little grin approaching my face.

"Well," Xavier begins, suddenly searching for the right words. "To be honest, I didn't really have anything in mind."

Xavier's a bad liar and right now, he isn't lying.

"Good," I reply which surprises him. "I don't want you to put any effort in a promposal for me. Okay?"

Xavier looks at me strangely. "Why?"

"We're one of the school's power couples which means that they're all expecting a big show with fireworks and such. I mean, we're already dating and have been for a while. Isn't it already evident that we're going to each other's dates? Why is it necessary for us to do something where the answer is obviously going to be yes?"

Xavier nods. I look out the window and when Xavier stops at a red light, I turn to see him already looking at me. I put a hand on his arm and rub it, assuring my point. I don't want a celebration or anything. I'll be fine without it all.

-o-

It's the middle of the night and I hear my phone vibrating against my wooden night side table while I'm trying to sleep. Ugh... I'm too tired to pick it up. Once it stops, I nestle back into my sheets. When it rings again, I slap my phone off my dresser and into a pile of clothes on the floor so the sound will be muffled.

That's better.

The moment I fall back asleep, I hear rocks being thrown against my window. I grab my other pillow and smash it on top of my head to block out the noise but it doesn't go away. I finally drag myself out of bed and open the drapes. I open the window to yell at whoever the hell is out there and another rock nearly collides with my face.

"Hey!" I yell. "Watch where you throw those!"

I stretch my head out more and see that it's Xavier wearing a black hoodie once he throws off the hood. I look at him as confused as ever as he climbs in through my window into my room. He takes a moment to calm down from something I didn't even know he was nervous about.

"What is it?" I ask. "Are you okay?"

From behind his back, Xavier pulls out a bouquet of white roses wrapped in black tissue paper. Taken by the surprise, I carefully accept the roses in my hands, careful not to break them. I slowly bring them up to my nose and smell them with closed eyes. The scent is refreshing, almost like lemons. I open my eyes and see Xavier breaking into a smile.

"Do you know the meaning of white roses?" I playfully ask him.

Xavier blinks. "Roses have meanings?"

I giggle a little as I tap his nose with the roses. He smirks.

"White roses used to be a symbol of true love," I start. "Now, they're typically the wedding flowers because they represent unity, virtue, and the pureness of true love. Ironically, they're also used to represent honor and reverence for a departed loved one."

I look up at Xavier who has the blankest expression on his face. Why do I know that? I actually do not know.

"Yeah..." Xavier mutters. "That's totally why I picked white roses and not because they were the only ones sold at a 24-hour florist."

I bring a free hand to my mouth to cover up my laughter. Xavier tries to take a rose out to probably put behind my ear. He suddenly curses, grabbing his hand back in pain when he realizes that roses have thorns. I burst out laughing.

"You're so - " I start, suddenly unable to think of the proper word " - I love you. I truly do. What are you doing here?"

"Right," Xavier says, almost as if he forgot why he showed up here, to begin with. "I'm asking you to prom."

I blink. "I thought I told you not to ask me."

Xavier looks like a deer in headlights right now and I'm the car.

"You were _serious_ about that?" He asks. "I thought that was girl code for 'you better be asking me.' I mean, Britney, as much as I try to forget this, you broke up with me early in our actual dating relationship because I never told you how I genuinely felt. Well, here I am now: in your bedroom in the middle of the night with a bouquet of white roses - that apparently have significance - because I love you so, so, _very_ much and want to ask you to prom like a gentleman - just without an audience."

I shed a tear and he sees it through the moonlight that reflects through my window. I wipe it away, looking down at the roses before back at Xavier.

"I don't deserve you," I tell him, "I honestly don't."

"Of course you do," He replies, cupping my face. "You're my best girl. Now, Britney Braun, will you do me the honors of being my date to the prom?"

I smile and hold his hands which rest around my cheeks. "I told you, I'm already your girlfriend. You never had to ask. But, since you climbed through my window, I'm saying yes."

Xavier beams sunlight in the darkness and I reach up and kiss him.

* * *

 **I will be posting all of Emily's counterparts at the end of the prom arc. The chapters, however, for both stories will be published in chronological order.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Prom's going to cause someone to flee.**


	253. Britney Braun: Early Morning Prom Tease

**For some reason, I feel a lot happier. I have no idea why since I have a presentation tomorrow that I am not going to practice, a paper to revised by Friday, and exams around the corner that I have not studied for yet. Like, instead of being stressed, I'm content.  
**

* * *

Britney Braun: Early Morning Prom Tease

I wake up in the morning with a bright smile on my face and my insides being all warm. Last night - or just a few hours ago - was perfect. _Pure_ perfection. I didn't ask for a promposal but Xavier still gave me one, even if they were based off of mixed signals. And to top it all off, he got me roses. Those flowers ain't cheap, you know.

I get out of bed and pick up the bouquet from my bedside table. I prance towards the kitchen which eventually turns into a skip. When I enter the kitchen, I see Thor (who decided to stay for a bit), Jane, and Apollo eating breakfast. They all stare at me like I'm an oddball and have no idea what question to ask first - my morning joy or my flowers.

I open the cupboard and pull out a vase that's covered in dust. _Wow, Thor, get your wife some flowers more often._ I purposely blow the off on Apollo as I proceed to fill it up with water and put my roses in it. When I place the vase in the middle of the table, I sit in front of it and stare lovingly.

"Where did these come from?" Thor asks.

"My gentleman caller," I reply, still grinning. "Xavier's sweet, isn't he?"

I look at my family and they're all wondering what to ask next since, like usual, I give them many reasons to ask questions. I only sigh, still happy. Nothing is powerful enough to make me gloomy at this point.

"When did those get here?" Jane asks.

"Early this morning," I reply. "He showed up at my window in the middle of the night and almost threw a rock at my face. Xavier asked me to prom and gave me these."

"Prom?" Thor questions.

"It's a big dance for high school seniors," Apollo informs him, "one that I will _not_ be attending."

I laugh a little. "Not surprised. Apollo, you just don't have a date."

"I don't want a date. There's a strong difference between not wanting one and not having one."

"Yeah, but you secretly want one, even your mouth says something different. And I know exactly who you want. Maybe she has a dress to match her sword and dances as well as she fights..."

Apollo has no response. I snicker to myself as I tap my roses. I turn back to Apollo who is now glaring at me. What is he so mad about? He knows it's true and so do his parents. I'm just the only one with the decency to point it out.

"Get ready for school," Jane orders us.

I saunter out of the kitchen, sticking my tongue out at Apollo while on my way out. He rolls his eyes in return.

-o-

I don't know how people at school found that Xavier asked me to prom (because I didn't tell anyone and neither did Apollo or Xavier) but now everyone is buzzing. I bet Xavier told Angela, who told Emily, who told everyone else since that girl has a big mouth. I'm not mad about it though, I'm much too happy to be mad at anything.

I approach Merida who has a scarier face than usual. I get that she hates all the fluff that's going around the school as if it's the plague (she tends to skip Valentine's Day as well when it comes around) but she has never seemed this mad about something before.

"What's with you?" I ask.

"Prom," Merida replies sharply, slamming her locker door shut.

"Prom has never made you angry until now," I continue, following her as she walks away. "What's wrong?"

"Remember how I said I wasn't going to go to prom?" Merida asks. I nod. "Well, the principal got so tired of giving me detention since he finally got the hint that I'll never learn my lesson so my punishment involves me going to prom and taking pictures for the yearbook since the usual photographers have dates."

Merida almost cries at that. _Cries_. I don't see a problem with going to prom - she gets to go for free since she's forced to go.

"I don't want to wear a stupid dress with matching stupid heels," Merida whines, "I don't want to be surrounded by all that romance and cringe worthy moments. I will actually vomit."

"I'm sure you'll find something to do to pass the time," I tell her.

That gets Merida thinking. Her face changes from pissed off to her even scarier 'I have an idea face'. I smile a little, intrigued to know what's going on in that head of hers.

"Prom won't be all that bad," Merida says. That's the spirit.

"Exactly," I say, "we'll all be there."

"Apollo's going?"

"Nope. I teased him so much this morning he fled to Asgard."

-o-

With Apollo on Asgard, it's literally just myself, Jane, and Thor. I know that they're my family and that they have been taking care of me for such a long time, but it is so awkward being the only one here. I mean, I love them so much but I would rather be somewhere else.

Nothing is more awkward than a family dinner where the only noise is the sound of forks hitting the plate.

"So..." I mutter, just to start a conversation. "How's your son?"

Thor and Jane stare at me and I focus back on my food. That was possibly the worst question to ask given the fact that their son is in Asgard because of me.

"You know," I continue, "Apollo is getting a higher math mark than me."

"Is it a _good_ math mark?" Jane asks.

"Not by your standards."

Then it's another ten minutes of eating in silence. This dinner is so tense that you can cut through it with a knife. Once, I'm done eating, or claim to be because this is making me anxious, I stand up and clean up after myself.

"I'm going to bed," I tell them, heading to my bedroom.

"It's only seven," Jane replies.

That doesn't stop me.

* * *

 **To be honest, that family dinner is like the ones I have. That is why I eat dinner before everyone.  
**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- we're going straight to prom.**


	254. Britney Braun: Last Minute Prom Date

**I didn't expect to have all these prom chapters done so fast but I'm so proud of myself.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Last Minute Prom Date

The room is decorated with glitz and glamor, everyone is dressed-up in their best dresses and suits, music is playing, and all I can do is keep my eyes on my handsome Xavier. I've seen Xavier wearing almost everything from his pajamas, his civvies, his football uniform and now his tuxedo. This one takes the cake though. He looks absolutely exquisite. He catches my eyes staring and him and I smile a little.

"I have a question," I tell him. I bite down on my lip. "Do you have a curfew?"

Xavier grins. "No, why do you ask?"

I pull him close by his jacket. "I have an idea. Why don't you and I have a sleepover?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Your place or mine?"

I laugh a little. Before I answer, Merida runs through us and over to the punch bowl.

"Seriously?" Xavier asks Merida.

"Cover me," Merida orders. "Just stand there and make out or something but not graphic to the point where I will vomit."

We both stare at her. I then proceed to lovingly kiss Xavier. Merida said to so I might as well. Xavier and I aren't concentrated on each other but from our peripheral visions, we look at Merida to see why she would want us to be kissing like this in front of her. We decide to stop kissing and turn to face her.

Of course Merida was excited to come to prom. She planned to spike the punch.

"Seriously?" Angela asks Merida as her and James approach us.

Merida rolls her eyes. "Go away."

"Lighten up, Angela," James says. "A good ol' punch always deserve spiking."

"Yeah," Merida agrees, "go dance somewhere else and quit being my mom."

To my surprise (and everyone else's), Merida's parents appear and cross their arms at her. Merida looks up and her face displays a mix of pure shock and horror. This is hilarious. Merida's parents, of all people, decided to be some of prom's parent chaperones.

"I thought you were supposed to be taking pictures," Natasha says to her.

"Oh, please, Mom," Merida retorts, "live a little."

"I've been close to death more times than I can count. I know how to _live a little_."

"Hand it over," Clint orders, sticking his hand out.

Merida rolls her eyes. She passes her dad the booze and he opens it up to take a whiff. His eyes pop open as he makes a happy noise.

"Nat, we should enjoy this later," Clint says. He looks over at Merida. "How the hell did you get this in?"

Merida smirks and laugh a little. "Oh, dad, why do you bother asking?"

Her parents walk off and Merida moans to us.

"As if prom couldn't get _any_ worse!" She yells.

-o-

As Xavier and I slow-dance, I catch him looking at my dress. I grin to myself as I play with his black tie. He actually isn't looking at my dress but his feet because even though this boy is graceful on the football field, he's the opposite on the dance floor. Although, tonight is an improvement.

"Did you buy a white dress because I gave you white roses?" He asks me.

I think that over and I feel my mind explode. Xavier asked me to prom with white roses and here I am dancing with him at prom with him while wearing a white dress.

"I didn't plan this when I picked it out, I swear," I tell him.

"Sure," he replies, not believing me.

I would try to convince him otherwise but there's no use. What a romantic coincidence.

"God, I hate dancing," Xavier grumbles under his breath.

"But you're doing so well," I praise, tugging at his tie.

Merida shows up with her camera. Xavier and I stare at her and she really wishes to be dead as of right now. With her punishment, alcohol-free booze, and her parents lurking around, I don't know how she possibly managed to stay alive up to this point.

"Act all cute so it looks like I'm doing this properly," Merida says bitterly.

-o-

After a while, it's time to finally announce the prom king and queen. Or as I would prefer to call it, Prom Queen Emily and whoever the hell the king is. I swear, that girl has been eyeing prom queen ever since prom got announced. I kind of want to win not for the glamor or status or to have that plastic crown on my head, but just to see how Emily would rip it off. That girl is secretly vicious and can be when she wants.

"And now," Merida announces into the microphone. She stands beside the crowns with a spotlight on her. "For the best part of the evening minus the departure. It's time to announce your prom king and queen followed by their dance in the center."

Merida opens the results card and her expression drops. For a moment, I think it's because of what the verdict inside is but then notice that she got distracted by something else.

"You're a little late," Merida starts talking to someone through the microphone, " _Apollo Foster_."

I'm sorry, what?! I could have sworn he was on Asgard.

Everyone turns around and sees Apollo all gussied-up for prom. Yeah, sure, he looks great but that's not what everyone is looking at. Apollo brought a prom date. He brought Freya to prom.

I can't believe this. I think I'm seeing things.

"I thought he wasn't coming..." Xavier mutters to me.

"That's what I thought..." I reply.

Freya seems awkward about all these eyes on her. She's a hot Asgardian goddess wearing a knee-high red dress who showed up with Apollo out of all people. Of course, eyes are going to stare. She looks up at Apollo and whispers something to him. Apollo laughs a little to comfort her.

"Merida," Apollo starts, "go back to what you were saying."

"That shit can wait!" Merida replies, ditching the microphone and running over to us.

The music resumes and conversations slowly come back to life. Apollo slowly escorts Freya over to us with his head in her ear to tell her some things about the night.

"You did a bad job at describing her," Angela says to me. I roll my eyes. "She's way hotter."

Apollo finally approaches us with Freya still on his arm.

"My friends," Apollo says in his Asgardian voice, "this is Freya. Freya, my friends."

As Freya smiles and waves to them, I grab Apollo and drag him away. Freya will be fine with them.

-o-

"You have a lot of explaining to do," I tell him once I've dragged him off to the sides. "Did your dad let you bring her? He doesn't seem like he would let one of his warrior-trainees go to Midgard for fun."

"My dad said that as long as I bring her back, she can come," Apollo replies. "I didn't even want to come. Freya wanted to and I couldn't say no to her."

"You're such a romantic sap."

"Am not. She felt bad for me and I didn't want her to."

He's so lying. Why the hell would Freya suggest to come here? Does she even know what a prom is? I doubt it.

"I'm surprised Freya has such a nice dress," I tell Apollo.

We both turn to face her as she makes light conversation with our friends. She looks absolutely beautiful and by the way Apollo looks at her, he knows that as well.

"Where the hell did you get a Midgardian dress on such short notice?" I ask him.

"I remember the early moments you were in my house," Apollo says, "after you went back into society. You asked my mother for money to buy a dress for a dance. When I questioned the injustice of that to her, she said that she would give me money if I ever needed a dress - which I finally did. And to be frank, I have no idea which store that exact dress came from."

Apollo shrugs. I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to say this again - you're such a romantic sap," I say.

"Stop that," he replies.

I laugh and nudge him as we return to our friends. He nudges me back. When I return, I go to hug Freya because I missed her so much.

"Sigyn," Freya starts, "you look beautiful."

Crap. Real name in front of real friends.

"Who's Sigyn?" All my friends ask.

Freya suddenly realizes what she did. "I apologize, Sigyn. I did not know."

"It's alright," I reply with a light smile. Then I turn to face my friends. "My real name is Sigyn, I go by it on Asgard, and I swear that if any of _you_ call me that, I will abandon you on a realm of starving bilgesnipe. Understand?"

They all nod. I think that was the first time I ever said that species' name correctly. I glance at Apollo to change the topic but he only takes Freya's arm again.

"Freya," he says to her in his Midgardian voice, "if they say anything embarrassing about me, don't believe it."

"You talk differently here," Freya says.

Ha! Good luck trying to get out of that one, Apollo!

"No, I don't," Apollo replies with a voice crack.

"You do. Tell him Sigyn."

Apollo's eyes tell me to deny it but honestly is the best policy (said me).

"On Asgard," I start, "Apollo talks like his dad."

The rest of prom will be no less than amazing.

* * *

 ** _Stay_ _Tuned_ \- And your prom king and queen are...**


	255. Britney Braun: All Bow For Prom Royalty

**I was writing this while watching a Cole Labrant video (I've based a chapter here off of another one of his videos before) and so that's where the ending of this comes from even though his video was little to nothing like the end.**

* * *

Britney Braun: All Bow For Prom Royalty

"Please, tell me that you're going to be staying for longer," I beg Freya. "That way Apollo will be a thousand times nicer to me, specifically, and won't know how to talk."

Freya smiles. "I plan to stay for a bit. Possibly another day or two."

I smile brightly even though I wish she stayed for longer. Who knows, maybe she'll stay for Valentines Day. I'm sure that like prom, Freya will initiate Apollo into celebrating it even if he refuses. In the most probable case that they do celebrate a Valentine's Day, even in the most platonic way possible, I must know every detail of how it goes down.

"Did you know that Apollo has never mentioned you to us?" James asks Freya. "Ever."

"Really?" Freya questions, a bit surprised.

"Really," I confirm. "I had to tell them."

Freya looks a bit surprised at that fact. She thinks about it for a bit and then discards it before Apollo shows up.

"My friends over there are bothering me," Apollo says, talking about Emily, Angela, and Merida. He looks at Freya (because what else does he really do?) and holds out a hand for her. "

"Are you asking me to dance?" Freya asks.

Apollo nods. Freya smirks as she takes his hand. As they begin to dance together, I see my other girls squealing and taking pictures out of pure excitement. Apollo can deny it all he would like to but I know that he's having one of the best nights of his life.

-o-

"What is a prom queen?" Freya asks as Merida begins announcing the prom queen and king for the night.

I hesitate on the perfect way to explain it. I look at Daniel to explain since I would rather have Freya know the most appropriate definition. Mine would involve some R-rated words.

"A prom queen is typically the most social and prettiest girl at school," Daniel responds. Freya nods. "Every female at a high school prom has a chance at winning but she is voted for by her classmates."

"So, a prom king is the male equivalent," Freya says.

"Exactly."

"Apollo, are you going to be prom king?"

The fact that Freya asked him that is literally everything.

Apollo laughs a little. "No, for many reasons. One, nobody voted for me since I wasn't expected to show up to prom. Two, nobody would have voted for me. And three, why would I want to dance with the obvious prom queen?"

Apollo points at the obvious prom queen that is Emily Stark. Ever since prom has been anounced, she has been prom queen even if the crown wasn't necessarily on her head. The funnny thing is that Emily knows she's going to win yet she still has her eyes on that plastic crown. Emily kind of reminds me of a piranha when she looks at the crown. Instead of sharp teeth to tear the flesh of her victims, she has her nails. That is the kind of person Thor would send out to battle. She's scary.

"And your prom queen is," Merida announces, opening the card. "No surprise, our favorite narcissist, Emily Stark."

I clap happily for Emily as she goes to take her crown. She looks so pretty in it.

"Now, it's time for your prom king," Merida announces. "And your prom king is..." Merida takes a peek at the name and I can tell she's holding in her laughter for some reason. "Xavier Rogers."

That hits me like a truck. I didn't see that coming - wait, why didn't I? Xavier is the football captain, of course he would be prom king. Emily is a bit surprised but as Xavier goes over to get his crown and they start doing their mandatory dance. This is weird. What am I supposed to do while my date dances with someone else?

"Britney," Daniel says, "would you like to dance?"

"Of course," I reply.

It makes sense that we dance together. Our dates are prom royalty so Daniel and we might as well embrace this moment for a bit. As we dance, I catch Xavier and Daniel making eye contact with each other.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Xavier and I were just discussing without words about how this dance should go," Daniel replies.

"And..."

Daniel doesn't respond. Instead, he spins me and I land in Xavier's arms and Emily in Daniel's. Whatever just happened was smooth. I smile at the sight of Xavier as he holds me close and kisses me.

"Congrats, my king," I say, fixing the plastic crown in his head.

Xavier smirks. "Earlier this night, we were discussing a sleepover."

I gasp. "I almost forgot. Your place or mine?"

Xavier laughs a little as he puts his crown on my head. This is so enlightening. With the crown on my head, I have an idea in mind.

"Yo, Stark!" I call.

Emily looks over as I approach her with my hand held out. The prom king _must_ dance with the prom queen.

"Shall we dance?" I ask.

"Of course," she replies, taking my hand.

-o-

Later that night, I sit in Xavier's idled car. He taps on the steering wheel impatiently as I rest against the window. Prom ended about thirty minutes ago and Xavier's crown has returned back on his head where it belongs. He removes his jacket and thrown it in the backseat and I did the same with my jewelry except I placed it in the glove compartment. I tie my hair up in a messy bun and relax in the seat.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Xavier asks.

"Of course, it is," I reply. "You won prom king and deserve this more than anyone. Treat yourself."

"I'm asking for _your_ sake, not mine. You're wearing white."

"Oh, shut up. So are you."

Xavier quickly kisses my cheek before opening his window. He stretches his arm out and gets the paper bag of takeout food from the drivethru waiter. I take the bag and open it, appreciating the sweet smell of cheesburgers as Xavier begins driving. My mouth waters as I pull out my cheeseburger. When we stop at a red light, I bite into it and see Xavier staring at me.

"I can watch you eat all day," he says.

I'm smiling like a moron with cheeseburger in her mouth. He takes his burger and continues driving once the light turns green.

"I can watch you dance all day," I tell him as a response.

I imitate his moves with the upper-half of my body and burst out laughing. Him, not so much.

"Oh, shut up," he says.

"Ah...I love prom."

* * *

 **Ah, all the sexual innuendos. Just wait for another chapter I have planned in the future.**

 **Emily's Prom Counterparts - Chapters 270-274**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- I'm taking a little break but when I get back, Freya will be staying on Midgard for a bit.**


	256. Britney Braun: A Day in Apollo's Life

**I think that the only sad part about this chapter is that I actually did research on pop-tarts. They have their own wikia page.**

* * *

Britney Braun: A Day in Apollo's Life

I start my morning off by entering the silent kitchen and picking up an apple to bite into. Jane has already left for work and expected me and Apollo to go to school (like every parent would expect) but for certain reasons, I'm going to skip the day and even she knew that would end up happening. Speaking of my certain reason, here she comes now.

After being Apollo's date to prom, Freya decided to stay on Midgard for a bit. I'm not sure of that was her idea or Apollo's and frankly, I don't care. Freya's here and that's all that matters. Since she has no Midgardian clothing, she's confined to wearing mine (including my pajamas which if you ask me, is doing Apollo a favor). Also, she was sleeping in Apollo's bed while he was a gentleman to take the couch.

"Morning," I greet. "You sleep well?"

Freya nods.

"So," I start, tossing her an apple to eat. "What do you want to do today?"

Freya shrugs. "I do not know one thing about how mortals spend their leisure time. You tell me."

I love being in charge. Since, we have more or less the whole day to do whatever the hell we want with nobody to stop us, then the realm's the limit. And hey, we have Apollo as well since there's no way in hell he'll go to school without me or leave me alone with Freya on a realm she doesn't know, so let's - I have an idea.

"Let's have an Apollo day," I say.

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea."

I walk into the living room and see my cousin sleeping on the couch. I grab a throw pillow and whack him with it. He wakes up, grabs my pillow, and whacks me back before going back to sleep. I huff in frustration as I put my hands on my hips. I can hear Freya laughing to herself as she eats the apple I gave her.

"Apollo," I say with another idea in mind, "we're all out of pop-tarts."

He shoots up like a pop-tart in the toaster and starts crying in agony. This is sad on so many levels. What I said was no lie though, we actually ran out if pop-tarts.

"Get dressed," Apollo orders, sounding like his father on the battlefield. He suddenly gets up and heads to his room. "We're going shopping."

"What about school?" I ask him playfully, just for the sake of it.

"This is a national emergency!" Apollo exclaims, slamming his door shut. "School can wait!"

I blink before looking at Freya. She literally has no response for whatever the hell just happened. I take her arm and lead her to my room.

"National emergency?" Freya questions.

"More like domestic," I reply. "C'mon, I have a pair of jeans for you to wear."

-o-

Freya and I wait in Apollo's car for him to arrive. I think that being able to sit through Apollo's driving will be a Midgardian experience that Freya will never forget no matter how much she would want to. Apollo is a shitty and wreckless driver on a normal day but how bad of a driver will he be when he claims that the shortage of pop-tarts is a _national emergency_.

Apollo finally gets in the drivers seat. He buckles the seatbelt and starts the engine. After about ten minutes in the car and idle chit-chat between Apollo and Freya, I notice something weird. I unbuckle my seatbelt and notice that I'm still sitting put with no feeling of throwing-up or throwing myself out of the car.

This is _strangely_ a normal, peaceful car ride.

I lean forwards and Apollo looks at my from the drivers mirror.

"What?" He questions.

"You choose now to be a good driver?!" I yell in his face. "I didn't think you actually had it in you."

If he is doing this only because of Freya's presence then she should never leave this car.

"Apollo, how bad of a driver are you?" Freya now asks.

Apollo narrows his eyes at me through the mirror. I grin.

"Let's just say that if you were sitting on a horse who lost control on the ground which is going through record-breaking seismic activity, it would be like my driving," he replies.

As Freya tries to put together that odd yet accurate analogy, Apollo takes a sharp turn. I fly back into my seat and Freya grabs her heart with one hand and Apollo's arm with the other. Apollo laughed for a bit until I think Freya squeezed his arm so hard that he actually screamed in pain.

"Ow!" Apollo yells. "Freya!"

"That was uncalled for," she replies.

"Yeah, it was," Apollo argues. "There was a police man back there and I just wanted Britney to buckle her seatbelt."

I kick his seat which makes him laugh as I buckle my seatbelt once again.

"You could've just said please!" I yell at him.

"Where's the fun in that?" He questions with a wink I see from the mirror.

I cross my arms and mock him.

-o-

Freya's face entering the grocery store is pratically the equivalent of me when I first walked on Asgard: excited and curious yet scared. The closest she has to a grocery store is the Asgardian marketplace but she rarely goes to it. To me, grocery stores are irritating with the expensive prices, long lines, crying babies, and lack of free samples.

Apollo gets a shopping cart and plows his way over to the pop-tart aisle. Once he sees that pop-tarts just happen to be on sale, he screams for joy which causes people around us to stare.

This is my favorite kind of Apollo.

"I need them all," Apollo says as he starts throwing boxes into the cart.

"Freya, hold the cart steady," I tell her.

When she does so, I stand inside the cart and begin getting the ones from the top. Freya literally has no idea what's going on but she helps us by picking up the boxes that missed the cart and ended up on the floor.

"Apollo," I say, "do you see the French toast ones?"

He looks up at me. "You don't see any?"

"Not from here."

Apollo blinks. "I'm going to complain."

Apollo walks off to probably find the manager. I hold onto Freya's shoulder before jumping out of the cart. Some boxes jump out with me and I throw them back in the cart. I push the cart through the store and Freya follows.

"We'll meet him at the checkout," I say.

"I have never seen Apollo look at something with such love," Freya says, turning her head to look at him.

Obviously she hasn't seen the way he looks at her.

-o-

I'm not lying when I say this but the entire truck of Apollo's car is full of pop-tarts. And with that in mind, he still went through a drive-thru to buy lunch. As if there wasn't already more-than enough food in the car.

Whatever. It was food that I wasn't going to pay for so what did I have to complain about?

The first thing I eat is the fortune cookie. As I munch on the cookie itself, I pull out the fortune to see what it says.

"'You are the controller of your own destiny,'" I read. I literally have no reaction to that. "Bullshit."

I open the window and throw the fortune out but it flies back in my face.

"Oh!" Apollo exclaims, slamming on the brakes.

"Jesus!" I exclaim at him. "I'm eating back here!"

Apollo unbuckles his seatbelt and gets into the backseat. What the actual hell is he doing? Freya's face alone is reflecting my thoughts. Apollo stretches his upper half into the trunk, rummaging through the boxes of pop-tarts.

I roll my eyes. "If you wanted a box, I could've given you one."

He pulls out a box that was literally at the bottom and sits down beside me. He rips the box open like a beast and hands Freya a package. She takes it skeptically.

"Try it," Apollo says, "you'll love it. It's Frosted Chocolate Chip which is basically - " he looks at the box " - chocolate chips baked into a cookie crust that's drizzled with chocolatey icing and filled with chocolate flavored goodness."

Freya opens the pop-tarts and bites into the corner of one, her eyes never leaving his. It's almost as if I have become irrelevant in the car. Apollo is too busy being entranced in his dream girl eating his dream food while Freya is pre-occupied with her eyes sparkling at his smile. He could die happily right this moment knowing that this was the last thing he saw. Freya nibbles on it some more and her eyes pop out when she gets to the filling which makes Apollo grin in the cutest way. Geez, I'm such trash for the two of them.

"Midgard has odd delicacies," Freya says. "Tasty, yes, but surely odd."

She continues eating it as Apollo climbs back into the front seat. As he drives, he opens his own it eat. I am still speechless from what I just saw.

"You eat goat on Asgard," I tell Freya. " _Goat_."

"I fail to see your point," Freya says with a smile.

I narrow my eyes at her since it just hit me now that we have goats on Midgard.

* * *

 **Looking back, this technically means that Apollo's day revolves around pop-tarts which seems accurate if you ask me. That fortune Britney got was a legit fortune I got once.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Freya's going to be around for Valentine's Day.**


	257. Britney Braun: The Braun-Rogers Study

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Braun-Rogers Study

"Get you ass over here!" I whisper-yell into the phone. I begin pacing around the room and biting my thumb anxiously. "Apollo and Freya are going out on their own and I must know what's going on!" I peek through the blinds and see the two of them leaving. "C'mon, Xavier, do you actually have something planned for us to do today?" I wait for his response. "Exactly. Let's spy on them. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day, by the way."

Today is Valentine's Day and just like prom, Freya wanted to celebrate it with Apollo (even if she didn't fully understand the purpose of it). Apollo got extremely flustered to the point where his voice kept on changing from his Midgard one to his Asgard one when he was trying to talk her out of it. Eventually, he fell under the pressure and agreed to take her somewhere.

I have no clue where they're going, what they're going to do or any other details. I mean, I should leave them alone but this is a big deal! I am invested in their relationship as much as Apollo is for mine with Xavier. That, and Freya is wearing one of my casual dresses that she can somehow pull off better than me. (It's those legs she has, I'm telling you).

-o-

"You're actually okay with doing this?" I ask Xavier. "It's Valentine's Day and I know you're such a hopeless romantic."

I rock back and forth on my heels as I look up at Xavier. He didn't really appreciate being called a hopeless romantic but he is actually one of the biggest saps I know. The benefit is that all his sweetness is mine.

"As long as I'm spending Valentine's Day with you, I don't really care what we're doing," Xavier replies. "We could be doing homework for all I care."

He laughs a little. I love this boy so much.

Xavier pulls out the binoculars that I told him to bring. "Also, Freya looks great from here."

I slap his arm and take the binoculars. He laughs and wraps his arms around me from behind. I can feel him kissing the back of my head as I peek through the binoculars and spy on my cousin and his kind-of-not-really girlfriend. I'm sorry, but this kind of occasion is rare, especially since it's on Midgard.

"Are we just going to follow them?" Xavier asks, pulling out a second pair of binoculars to follow along with me. "Spy on them?"

"Saying that we're spying sounds creepy," I reply.

"This _is_ creepy."

I cover my mouth, blocking a laugh. I take a breath to calm my insides as I focus back on Apollo and Freya. All they're doing is walking and talking around the city. It's almost as if they never left Asgard. I'm not surprised though nor do I have anything wrong with it. They like talking and spending time with each other, and Freya wants to explore Midgard - so all in all it works out for them and me.

"Is this all they do?" Xavier asks. I nod. "What do we do?"

"Kiss each other and stalk them," I reply.

"Seems like more of the latter right now, doesn't it?"

"Valentine's Day is still young."

I can hear him grinning. I turn over and look at his beautiful grin through my binoculars.

-o-

I'm sitting cross-legged on a park bench alone, wearing the hood of my black sweater over my head and some sunglases. With my binoculars, I pretend to be bird watching when I'm really watching Apollo and Freya walk around the pond in the park. They're looking at ducks and skipping rocks.

Xavier takes a seat next to me and hands me an iced coffee. Without taking my eyes off of Apollo and Freya, I take a sip and smirk at the taste of French vanilla and coffee. I glance at Xavier and see that he's not disguised at all.

"What if he sees you?" I ask him. "Apollo'll see you."

"You stand out more than me," Xavier replies. "I look like a _normal_ teenager. You look like a hipster/gangster/bird-watcher."

"You look more like the basic white boyfriend who buys his girlfriend iced coffee the exact way she takes it. _Oh wait_ , that's who you are."

He looks at me and I snicker at him as I sip more of my coffee. I appreciate the hearts on my cup for the occasion.

"You want me to hide my face?" Xavier asks.

I nod my head. No matter how handsome he is, I don't want Apollo to accuse us of spying. Xavier resolves this by turning towards me, cupping my face, and kissing me. Oh, I should've seen this coming. When we part, he licks his lips playfully, probably tasting the vanilla from my coffee.

"Let's pretend to be scientists," Xavier says, scooting closer beside me. He looks at Apollo and Freya through his binoculars. "We'll turn this stalking spree into a scientific observation."

"Science?" I question. "So, we are doing homework after all."

"This was your idea."

"Well, I have a science lab that was due a week ago. I might as well do it on this."

I pull up my binoculars and see Apollo give Freya a single rose. Freya then smiles as she accepts the rose. God, that's cute.

"Xavier," I say, keeping my eyes in the binoculars on them.

I turn my head and see that we're both looking at each other through our binoculars. Woah, this is cool. Why have I not done this until now?

"Yes?" Xavier asks.

"I think we have completed the Apollo and Freya observation section in the Braun-Rogers study," I reply. "Now, for the Britney and Xavier experiment section."

His magnified smile makes my heart race in the best way. "And what's that?"

"Your place or mine?"

-o-

We headed back to mine. There's a chance that Angela and James might be at Xavier's and Apollo's obviously out with Freya. We basically have my place to ourselves.

"If only I had a lab coat and glasses..." I mutter as I throw my hoodie and my binoculars on the living room coffee table. I'm only wearing black-ripped jeans and a grey tee. "I could be a sexy scientist."

"You could be a sexy anything," Xavier says.

I smirk and just pull him in to start the kissing. We make our way over to the couch and continue from there.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe," I whisper to him.

I can hear him smile which makes me smile the same way. I kiss his cheek as he wraps his arms around me and I lie on my back. He pounces on me and we suddenly burst out laughing. I pull him back in and we continue kissing until we hear a noise in the house. I was much too distracted to hear exactly what it was. Xavier's frozen on top of me and I try to stretch up a bit to see what happened.

Xavier and I are looking at Apollo and Freya. This is awkward.

"What are you doing?" Freya asks us.

This just got much more awkward.

Xavier turns red, I feel my stomach leave my body, and Apollo actually has no response for Freya.

"That is how they choose to spend Valentine's Day," Apollo responds. "For them, it's basically everyday."

"Shut up you first-kiss-virgin!" I yell at him.

"First-kiss-virgin?" Freya questions, not knowing what that means.

Now, it's Apollo who turns red. Let's just put it out in the open that Apollo still hasn't had his first kiss.

"That means nothing!" Apollo exclaims, escoriting Freya away.

* * *

 **I am very awkward when it comes to writing kiss scenes in general.**

 **This Valentine's Day chapter was a bit unorthodox. Then again, the inside of my brain is a pretty weird place.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- a little trip to the Academy never hurt anyone...**


	258. Britney Braun: It's Classified

**Okay, I've been meaning to tell all of you this for a while now but I'm ending this story and Emily's at 300 chapters. That's because I want to publish Project: New Generation by the summer.**

* * *

Britney Braun: It's Classified

Apollo and I got invited by Director Fury to check out SHIELD Academy. A while back, he gave us scholarships which were surprising since Apollo and I are going to be in Asgard after graduation. We made sure to tell Director Fury that but he kept his offer. We already declined our acceptance (even though I don't remember applying in the first place). Since Apollo and I conveniently had nothing to do today, we decided to just check out the Academy.

There was just one problem: we have no idea where SHIELD's Operation's Academy is.

As Apollo drives on the freeway, I pull out my phone and being scrambling through the map.

"What's the address?" I ask him.

"Director Fury told me _it's classified_ ," Apollo says, putting the Director's words in air quotes.

"How the hell do you type _it's classified_ into the address bar of a GPS?" I ask, somewhat jokingly. Apollo glares at me. "How does Director Fury expect people to actually show up if he doesn't give us the address?"

"Maybe he expects us to find it ourselves?"

"Does he think that everyone has Stark-certified satellites in the sky?"

My head perks up and I begin smiling. Apollo looks at me, frightened before shaking his head.

"Whatever that face means, I'm saying no," Apollo states.

"Well, I'm saying yes and you're coming anyways," I say. "I have something better than a GPS or satellite."

"Oh no..."

I light up my hand with magic.

-o-

We appear in the SHIELD Academy parking lot. Apollo gets out of the car and I follow him into the building. Agents run around, yelling orders into their earpieces and at each other. Apollo and I feel out of place right now, not because we're Asgardian but because we're two adolescents in civvies who are standing in the middle of a highly-classified government agency.

"Where do we go?" I ask.

I look over my shoulder and see that Apollo left me. I search for him and spot that jean-wearing dumbass at the elevators. I run over and slap his arm.

"Were you just going to leave me?" I ask.

"I thought you were following," he replies.

I roll my eyes. "Since when do I ever follow you?"

Apollo doesn't reply, mainly because he knows that I'm right. He calls the elevator and we wait for a few seconds before it shows up. A few agents pour out of the open doors before Apollo and I enter. When the doors close, we both turn around and see Director Fury standing right there.

"Jesus!" I exclaim, grasping my heart. "What the hell?!"

"You two are late," Director Fury tells us.

"We didn't have directions," Apollo says.

Director Fury doesn't seem to care about that.

"SHIELD has a tardiness policy," Director Fury tells us.

"Is it being trapped in an elevator with you?" I question.

Director Fury's eye looks over at me. I can't tell if he's glaring at me or if it's his natural expression. Maybe both.

When the elevator doors open, Apollo and I step out. We look back at Director Fury and he only points forwards as the doors close on him. Apollo and I look at each other, wondering what the hell that was all about.

"Do you think he was just waiting for us in there?"

Apollo takes a breath and shrugs. "It's probably classified."

I laugh a little.

Since Director Fury pointed ahead, we turn and see the tour we're supposed to be on. The two of us run over and see Angela, Xavier, and Merida. The three of them catch us up on what we missed.

"Apparently being an Avenger kid means being a celebrity of some sorts," Xavier says, holding my hand.

"That's extra," Apollo says.

"Most of the questions were about Thor's son," Angela says.

Apollo lights up a bit. I roll my eyes. Apollo being Thor's son is an unknown to the public for multiple reasons. One of those reasons being me. If people knew that Apollo was Thor's son and that I was his cousin, it wouldn't take society so long to connect the pieces.

"They were stupid questions," Merida says bitterly. "They wanted to know how beautiful he was or how much he can lift."

"Those are valid questions," Apollo says proudly. "What did they ask you?"

Xavier huffs. "A lot. I wasn't sure if I was at an orientation or a trivia show."

"Don't forget that there are so many conspiracy theories," Merida says.

"Like what?" I question interested.

"Don't tell her that!" Angela exclaims to Merida.

Merida shrugs as she runs off. I start wondering what all these conspiracies are. I ask Xavier but he shakes his head no matter how much I beg him to tell me.

I look at Apollo. "Do you know these theories?"

"I got here the same time as you," he replies.

"Right..." I mutter, feeling stupid.

"Besides, it's probably classified."

-o-

After thirty minutes of walking, none of my friends would tell me these theories. There's definitely a reason or two behind it. Maybe they're really embarrassing ones about them. Crap, that only makes me want to know them even more.

"Do you think it's possible?" A girl asks her friend.

"I wouldn't like to think so," her friend replies. "But maybe..."

Time to eavesdrop.

"It's ridiculous," the first girl says.

"Everything about this is unbelievable but since you're asking, I think you believe it too."

"Loki having a kid is ridiculous!"

I feel my spirits being lifted. That's why none of my friends wanted to tell me - they revolved around me. I am tempted to walk over to them but Apollo grabs my wrist.

"No," he whispers. A part of him seems angry.

"Relax," I say, taking my wrist back. "I wasn't going to tell them the truth."

"I know."

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"I know that you're still going to tell them some fairytale that's so scary it would be better if they knew the truth."

I smirk. "You know me so well. Don't worry, dear cousin, my parentage is classified."

* * *

 **Emily's counterparts will be posted later.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- SHIELD's got many walls with many different uses...**


	259. Britney Braun: SHIELD's Walls

**Note: this chapter has some flashbacks from the beginning of this story but in case you forgot, I explain it in the end. Also, I might have cried.**

* * *

Britney Braun: SHIELD's Walls

I lose Xavier and Apollo somewhere in the crowds, Angela chats to some of the agents since she just happens to know them all, Merida tests some of the model weaponry, and I wander around like a lost child. A dozen other future Academy students get the chance to try out some of the training routines. They're all suspended on cables, rappelling up and down a rock climbing wall disguised as a mountain side, testing their combat and marksmanship or testing their aviation with simulations.

"Britney!" Angela exclaims, grabbing my arm anxiously.

I scream a little as her grip tightens. I take my limb back as I rub where her prints will forever leave a mark.

"What?!" I question harshly.

"Look!"

Angela points somewhere else. It's like she purposely trying not to be subtle. I turn around and see Merida surrounded by a bunch of hot boys. She looks up at them with a flirty smile as she hands them back their phones. There are so many things off about that whole scenario. Merida is being sweet to boys and not vomiting. The moment the boys walk off, Angela and I approach her.

"What the hell were you doing?" I ask in a cheeky tone.

Angela begins nudging Merida from one side and I do the other. Merida glares at both of us.

"I decided to take a new approach into my love life," Merida says, kind of proudly.

"Seriously?" Angela and I ask in sync, surprised.

Merida nods. "They asked for my number and I happily gave it."

Angela and I have to hold each other up because this is too much to handle. My ears are hearing weird things. Am I having another episode?

"That is..." Merida continues, leaning in closer to whisper to us. "I gave them a sex phone line number."

I'm too stunned to laugh. I should've known better but one can hope that Merida actually gets a boyfriend. Merida would never make advancements she wouldn't want in her love life. Merida grins wildly at us.

"Those boys will have an interesting phone call," Merida says.

"Wait..." Angela mutters. "Where did _you_ get that number?"

Merida doesn't answer.

-o-

I stride through the main entrance of SHIELD Academy, waiting for Apollo. I avoid eye contact with many agents who are obviously judging me even though they don't know that I'm Loki's daughter. I step over to the side and see that I'm standing beside some sort of display system that catches my eye. It's the Wall of Valour, the clandestine agency's carved-stone memorial to its own fallen.

I find myself skimming through all the names. The reason why I prefer cenotaphs pver actual names is that the emptiness ironically fills one up with more appreciation. It's the idea that someone fought for your safety that benefits one more than a specific name since there's no personal connection there.

Then, my breath stops when I see her name. It's almost as if I'm seeing her own gravestone which I never saw in person.

 _Agent Jasmine Wilson._

It strikes me how that was over ten years ago. I step closer and close my eyes as I trace the letters, feeling the grooves with my fingertips.

 _"I'm not getting adopted, am I?" I asked her a long time ago._

 _Sister Jasmine took my shoulders. "Don't say that. My sisters and I just like keeping you around."_

What a heartwarming lie that was. I don't remember if I believed that but it was what I needed to hear at the time.

 _"Where's Sister Jasmine?" Someone asked after our orphanage set on fire._

 _"I'm sorry, my dears..." Someone else replied._

I find myself wiping my own tears not only because of the flashbacks but because I hear someone approaching me.

"What are you doing?" That person asks.

"Nothing," I lie. I can feel their eyes staring at me intently even if I'm not looking at them. They know that I'm lying.

"Are you crying?"

"No..." I mutter, slightly choking. "My eyes are just watering."

That was a pathetic lie and I know that. I take a few breaths before dabbing my eyes one more time. I don't want to see anyone right now. I finally decide to turn around and tilt my head in confusion when I see a little boy in a tuxedo standing with his bright blue eyes looking up at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask.

I blink and see that the little boy is actually Xavier - realizing that I was only imagining a little boy.

"Sorry..." he apologizes.

I nod as Xavier takes a step closer to me. I turn around to see the wall again and look back at Jasmine's name. I feel Xavier wrap his arms around my waist from behind as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"You were in the orphanage, right?" He asks, already knowing whose name I'm looking at.

"I was," I reply softly. "I got adopted short after her funeral."

"Her and my mom trained recruits together before they both got reassigned. Angela and I were at her funeral. I never met her - or at least I don't remember meeting her."

I smile, crying happy tears this time as more memories come back to me.

 _"Mommy," young Angela asked at the time at Sister Jasmine's funeral, "these flowers are pretty, can I take one?"_

 _"Angela, those flowers are not for you," her mother scolded. "Their Jasmine's."_

 _"Xavier," his father said to him, "sit down. Now's not the time to be running around asking agents if they have their guns on them."_

That was over ten years ago as well.

"I know," I reply.

Xavier, now grown up, looks at me and wipes my tears with his thumb. Back then, he was the little boy who offered me tissues to wipe my eyes. Some things never change.

"You sat next to me at the funeral," I tell him.

Xavier stands up straight. "Wait, what?"

* * *

 **For those of you who have forgotten, Agent Jasmine Wilson was one of the agents who was in the Crystal Hepburn era.**

 **Emily's Counterparts - Chapters 278 and 279 (SHIELD's Populars / SHIELD's Drinks)**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Britney's best assets come in handy...**


	260. Britney Braun: Two Gifts

**This chapter is short. That's because there isn't much to it and I have a headache from fatigue.**

 **Before you read this chapter, just keep in mind that this event actually happened to me. You're probably thinking that seems normal but it's just - I'll let you read.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Two Gifts

Within my social group, one of the lessons I was forced to learn was: never accept money from Emily Stark. That girl is made up of so much money that she can buy me my own island and still be one of the richest people in the world. If I needed money for whatever reason, she would whip out her designer wallet and say something like, _"cash, cheque or credit?"_

Ugh, she's great. Except for the fact that I can't borrow money since I would never be able to pay her back and Jane would undoubtedly force me to.

Aside from Emily's bank account, the only problem I have with her is shopping. Don't get me wrong, she's great company. That girl can buy the whole store and sometimes she does. You'd think that when a girl who wants everything goes shopping, it'd be easy since she already knows what she wants. That being said, the only thing wrong with Shopaholic Emily is that when she enters a store, her brain turns off.

-o-

After another shopping expedition, Emily and I stand in line as we wait to pay. I didn't buy anything since I'm currently broke. Emily, like always, offers to pay but I am pre-programmed to say no. (She still bought it, though. Maybe it'll just end up in my room or I'll _accidentally_ take it home with me).

"Emily," I say, looking over at my friend. "How big is your closet?"

Emily looks at me and smiles. "I don't think such a measuring unit so vast exists to express the volume of my closet."

I blink. "I was expecting a number but thanks for reminding me how smart you are."

Emily winks. Sometimes I forget that her IQ points are dedicated to knowledge as well instead of only booze, money, clothes, and Daniel. She's actually a genius.

"Oh!" Emily suddenly exclaims. "I forgot something."

She places her items on the side of the counter and runs off, expecting me to hold her place in line. Forget I said anything about Emily being a genius. Sometimes, she's an airhead.

As I hold her place in line, I can't help but wonder how a girl who bought everything managed to _forget_ something. Only Emily Stark can manage that.

The woman in front of me in line is currently paying for her many items all while carrying a baby with one hand and talking on the phone with the other. Try and convince me that isn't going to be Emily in ten years.

Anyways, the woman realizes that it's time to take her wallet out from the purse slung over her shoulder but she has no free hands. And look now, her baby starts to cry. What _perfect_ timing. As if I couldn't get more annoyed. Nothing irritates me more than a crying child.

"Dammit!" The woman exclaims.

I smirk to myself. If I ever bear children, that would be me as a mother.

As the baby continues screeching, my inner (and small) good samaritan comes out.

"Would you like my help?" I offer, holding out my arms.

The woman is skeptical at first from the idea of giving her baby to a total stranger, but when her baby screams again, I'm holding her baby in seconds. (Again, me as a mother).

The baby stops crying in my arms and just stares at me. What could possibly be going on inside that little brain of his? I thought babies didn't know much since, well, they're babies. I'm pretty sure I was a moronic infant. The baby continues to look at me and I just stare back. If this is a staring contest then I already lost three rounds. I think this baby is severely broken.

Emily comes back with whatever she needed. She looks at me and does a double-take at the sight of the infant.

"Geez, Brit..." Emily mutters. "I was only gone for five minutes."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Shut up."

The baby smiles, laughing a little. That makes me smirk. Babies smiling at swearing will always make me smile. I think I have a gift with babies. I did spend the majority of my life in an orphanage taking care of them.

Emily bursts out laughing when the baby puts its hands on my boobs. My mouth opens wide in horror. Forget having only one gift with babies, I clearly have two.

"What the hell do I do about this?!" I exclaim at Emily, the baby's hands still rest on my boobs. I am not breastfeeding this child, that's for sure.

"Hold still," Emily says.

I do what she says, expecting her to help in some way, but all she does is pull out her phone and take a pic. I glare at her.

"Emily!" I yell.

"I'm sending this in our group chat with the others," she responds.

* * *

 **The one problem with having a bust like Britney's is that little babies will actually grab it. Kinda like me. The only thing is that when this happened to me, the baby I was holding was my friend's sister it wasn't all that weird.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- just hold your breath...**


	261. Britney Braun: Gut Instincts

**So this chapter was thought of a long time ago. I mean back in the last Asgard arc when Freya almost drowned. Also, I remembered an Emily chapter where Apollo said he would do this. Now, it's here.**

 **Also, a part of this came from a Doctor Who mini-episode.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Gut Instincts

"Britney!" Apollo chants, barging into my room.

Here's the thing: as of right now, my body is asleep but my mind is wide-awake. I could wake up right now and ask Apollo what he wants but why would I disrupt my restful body?

"Britney..." Apollo keeps on nagging, stretching the syllables of my name to the point where they're unnecessarily long.

He does this for another ten minutes and has gotten to that point where he begins shaking my shoulders. I grunt and finally sit up in my bed, running my hands through my tangly hair. I rest my hands on my knees which I have brought up to my chest. I rest my head in my hands, catching a few more seconds of z's before glaring up at Apollo.

"Hello," Apollo greets with a smile.

"Go away," I reply, falling back to sleep.

"Get up," he says.

"Go away."

"Britney - "

"Say one more word and I will throw you somewhere in The Nine Realms."

Apollo is silent for only a few seconds. "C'mon, get up."

I roll my closed eyes and finally get up. I don't even throw my bedsheets off my body before Apollo beings raiding through my closet. Before I even say anything, a pair of my jeans and a t-shirt hit my face along with a pair of shoes and a bomber jacket. I throw them onto my lap and huff at Apollo.

"What?!" I yell at him. I literally just needed one word to ask about the current situation because I have no clue what the hell is going on.

"Get dressed. I have a plan."

Apollo leaves my room and closes the door. I need a few minutes just to process everything. My cousin is a strange, strange boy. Then again, I'm his screwed-up other half so it all works. But just to be sure, I text Xavier to get his ass over here just in case Apollo's gone haywire.

-o-

Once I get dressed and fix my appearance, I meet Apollo outside. He walks along the sidewalk and I walk next to him with my hands in my pockets. As he keeps his eyes looking ahead, I lean forwards and turn to stare up at him.

"Where are we going?" I ask him, slowly getting intrigued in this adventure.

"Let's take a shortcut through here," Apollo says.

Apollo literally jumps one of our neighbor's fence. Even though I'm still confused about what's going on and have no details, I am still on board with whatever we're going to do, more now than ever since Apollo just trespassed. I follow and step carefully onto my neighbor's perfectly pampered lawn. I think I accidentally crushed some flowers and herbs in their garden. Whoops. I approach Apollo who stops right in the middle of their lawn, on the border of their swimming pool.

"Are we going to expose the neighbors and their scandals?" I ask, standing on my toes, looking through their windows. That's not creepy at all. "Are the kids doing pot? The parents having affairs? The nanny raiding jewelry boxes?"

"What?" Apollo questions, thinking I'm the crazy one here. "No, of course not."

"Then why did you bother waking me up?"

"I've had something on my mind for a while," Apollo says. I swear that he's about to go off on some philosophical tangent. "I made a promise that I would do this for my mom and as a good cousin who has vowed his life to protect you, despite what other forces say. And in order to fulfil that promise to the one woman I listen to, my mom, I have decided to finally take action."

My only immediate response to that is a blink. "Who the hell are you?"

Apollo laughs a little. "A man of my word."

I roll my eyes. "So, what is this promise?"

"Mom wants me to teach you to swim."

I feel my heart drop into my stomach before feeling my body is thrown into the neighbor's pool.

-o-

That ass-of-a-cousin threw me into the pool. My arms and legs flail around a bit as my lungs are contracted and screaming for air. I use my arms to push up against the water and when my head is exposed to air, I gasp and see Apollo laughing.

"I hate you!" I yell at him.

"Just use your legs to bike and wash windows horizontally with your arms," Apollo says, doing those actions. "This is treading water. It'll help keep you afloat."

I look at him blankly, doing those actions. I don't know what they mean but I just continue doing what I was doing before which was pretty much panicking. Then results in me being submerged again for a little.

"I am telling Jane what you did!" I yell at Apollo when my head is above water again.

"You threatened to throw me to another realm and yet you're mad about me throwing you into a pool?" He argues. I give him the finger. "C'mon, tread water for a bit and listen to this thing I googled this morning. Apparently, humans have this reflex called the Mammalian Diving Reflex. This allows people to stay underwater for extended periods of time."

That might have just been the smartest thing that idiotic pop-tart has ever said. If my arms weren't currently doing whatever the hell treading water is, I would applaud.

"We're not humans, you moron!" I scream.

Apollo's face suddenly drops in the realization. "...oh right... Well, just go with your gut instinct that wants you to stay afloat."

My gut is telling me to throw him in a different realm when this is all done.

I see someone else jump over the neighbor's fence. Is that Xavier? I didn't get a good look since I sunk right back in the water. My heart suddenly jumps. Someone else jumps in the water and I am now positive that this is Xavier since Apollo would never jump in to save me. He would for Freya but not me.

Wait...this is Xavier. I could literally pretend to drown and then get mouth-to-mouth from Xavier.

That sounds perfect and my gut agrees. Let's do it.

I close my eyes and let Xavier pull my body to land. I have never been so grateful for air. I quickly take a breath of air and keep my eyes shut. Xavier is panicking so much that I can feel his nerves. Apollo on the other hand...again, I'm not Freya nor am I _actually_ dying.

"Dude, help!" Xavier yells at Apollo.

"What am I supposed to do?" Apollo asks. He definitely knows that I'm faking.

"Give compressions and I'll find a pulse."

"You give compressions. One, her chest literally has - " he can't find the right word to use for my boobs without actually calling them my boobs. Oh, if only I could burst out laughing. "And if I use all my strength, I'll definitely break her rib cage."

Xavier gives up on Apollo and takes my head in his hands. He tilts it up and I can feel that kiss coming but then he stops. Is he hesitating? So much for saving me...

"Britney..." I hear Xavier whisper, "you're holding your breath."

I immediately open my eyes and glare at his cute face. He grins at me and Apollo is the one laughing. Xavier slowly joins in and I put a hand to my temple for the death of my failed plan. Xavier kisses my forehead and I push him back into the pool. When I'm back on my feet, I wrestle Apollo until he ends up in the pool as well.

I watch my boys yell at me as I wring out my hair with a grin across my face.

"Idiots..." I mutter to myself.

* * *

 **Can you just imagine being the neighbor and seeing all this happen in your backyard?**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- adult supervision will be required (no, it won't be smut)**


	262. Britney Braun: Fifty Shades of Nope!

**Before you leave the story forever and claim to be done with me all because of this specific chapter title, let me explain. This chapter is a hundred percent safe. There is no smut at all, I promise.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Fifty Shades of Nope!

"Oh crap," Xavier says, searching through his pockets. "I forgot my keys at home."

I shrug as Xavier knocks on his front door instead. Originally, I was expecting Xavier's parents or Angela to open the door but we're faced with James. I don't understand why Xavier was more surprised with that fact more than me. My boyfriend lives here for god's sake.

"Where's Angela?" Xavier asks as him and I step inside the house.

"Babysitting some kid," James says. "I am being such great help."

Xavier and I eye James as we hear a little kid scream in the background followed by Angela lovingly scolding the child. Then, Xavier's parents are discussing something loudly from upstairs. God, I love this house.

"How are you helping?" Xavier asks him.

"I opened the door," James replies as if it was a given.

Xavier rolls his eyes as Angela calls for James. James runs over. I glance at Xavier who smirks to himself.

"He has a point," I tell him.

"Shut up, I know," he replies.

Xavier and I walk in the living room and sit on the couch. The kid Angela's babysitting, a little boy, approaches us. He looks to be about five, maybe six-years-old.

"Hi," I say to the child.

"Xavier, who's this?" The boy asks about me.

"My girlfriend," Xavier replies. "Britney."

I smile at the kid and he has no reaction except for looking at Xavier in shock.

"I didn't think you could get a girlfriend," the kid says.

Xavier has no response as the kid runs off. I put a hand on Xavier's chest as I hold in my laughter. He glares at me but that only makes me laugh more. Angela comes into the living room with the kid on her leg. She drops him off where his toys are and she huffs, crossing her arms.

"Angela," the kid says. He points at me. "Is she really Xavier's girlfriend?"

Angela glances at me. "Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

The kid shrugs. "I didn't believe him when he told me."

Again, I want to laugh but simply hold it in. Thankfully, Angela does the laughing for me and so the James from the other room. The kid plays with his building blocks as Xavier takes a breath, still not saying anything about the child not believing his love life.

Xavier's parents call him and Angela in a hurry. The twins run off. I turn around and wonder what that was all about as James sits next to me on the couch. He offers me a bowl of fresh popcorn and I take some. We wait, munching on popcorn in the suspense in what that could all be about. The kid pops himself in the middle of us, eating some of our snack as well.

"What's going on?" He asks us.

"Adult stuff," I reply.

"Then why's Xavier there?"

"I love this kid," James says as I laugh at his response.

Angela and Xavier come out with their parents again, continuing their hushed conversation or argument. I shouldn't be eavesdropping but what's the point if I can't hear a word they're saying. They four of them seem to be in shock about something. I glance over at James who's already looking at me, both of us wanting to know what's happening.

"We have to go," Xavier says as he approaches us.

"Go where?" I ask.

"One of our relatives in England has died and we have to rush over to the funeral."

James and I don't say anything. Even the kid keeps his mouth shut.

"Can I leave you two to babysit?" Angela asks us.

"Of course," James says.

"Good." Angela smiles. "His parents should be here to pick him up in about four hours." She looks at the kid and taps his nose. "Be good."

-o-

After an hour of being in Xavier's house with only James and the kid, the only exciting thing that has happened was the pizza guy showing up. Other than that, one hour has felt like one thousand hours.

"Let's watch a movie instead," I say, taking the remote from James.

I begin browsing through the movies and when I stop at a certain one, my jaw drops. I look over and see that James currently has the same face as me.

"Let's watch this one," I tell him.

"This one is wildly innappropriate," James replies.

"That's why I want to watch it."

"Then what the hell is stopping you?"

James points at the kid who's building something on the floor. I open my mouth a little as I nod my head. He's been so quiet that I kind of forgot he was here. Now, the kid looks at us, wanting to watch the movie too.

"We can't watch the movie with him around," James whispers.

"Why not?"

"Britney! It's too mature!"

"Remember, James, you're _Angela's_ boyfriend, not Angela." I smirk a little. "Besides, it's not like he'll understand what's going on."

James considers and then nods. "Ah, what the hell..."

I start the movie and the kid has made his way over to our couch to sit with us. For the most part, the movie is appropriate for the kid's eyes and it quite enjoyable. Then it gets to the more kinky part and when that is about to happen, James and I look at each other, wondering what to do now in the mere amount of seconds we have.

"Nope!" The two of us exclaim, covering the kid's eyes.

"What's going on?" The kid asks, trying to pry our hands off his face.

"Nothing really interesting," I lie.

"Are you sure?" James asks, grinning.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **See? I told you that this chapter wasn't going to be inappropriate. That'll come much later.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- a deeper look into the life of Daniel Banner...**


	263. Britney Braun: Antibiosis

**In case you don't already know, I have some very exciting news! All will be revealed in the end.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Antibiosis

I got a weird call from one of my weird friends telling me to pick them up from a weird place. Everything about that scenario should sound sketchy but since I'm weird as well, I ended up following my friend's wishes.

I end up driving to SHIELD. I have no idea why I'm here.

Director Fury ends up walking by my car in the parking lot. He spots me a weird stare with his one eye and I salute. Out of the two of us, I expected myself to be more weirded out by him being here. Not the idea of Director Fury being at SHIELD because that's completely legit but the idea of him just walking around the parking lot in broad daylight is odd. He strikes me as the type of person who spends his days hiding in elevators or jumping from helicopters with nothing but a rifle.

Nevertheless, I still saluted at him. I think his eyebrow moved but other than that, he doesn't respond. How rude.

When there's a knock on my window, I open it and stick my head out to see Daniel. He's the weird friend who called me earlier to get her from here.

"Hi there," I greet.

"Hi," he replies.

"What were you doing here?" I ask.

"I had an appointment."

"At _SHIELD_? What kind of appointments do they even have?"

Daniel sighs at me. I can tell that something may be wrong so I don't bother asking anything else. He seems tense, restless, and just wants to get the hell out of here.

"Uh," I hesitate, wondering what the hell to do now. "I'll just open the door - "

"Let me drive," he says.

That's not something I expected to hear. Without any comments, I scoot over into the passenger's seat as Daniel gets into the driver's seat. Before I ask him something and buckle my seatbelt, he steps on the gas and I fling back into my seat.

"What the hell," I state in shock more than ask. "Are you okay?"

As he's driving, he buckles his seatbelt with one hand. "I feel obligated to say yes even though you know that I'm not."

"I can see that..." I finally buckle up. "So, why'd you call me?"

"My parents aren't around and Emily didn't pick up."

"So that means that aside from your parents, I'm your second choice?"

I grin and Daniel glares. My smile fades away and I bite my lips together.

As Daniel speeds up, I pull out my phone and begin texting Emily about this. Then Daniel suddenly slams on the brakes and my phone flies out of my hands and hits my dashboard. I glance at Daniel through my peripheral vision and see him sinking into the seat.

"Daniel..." I mutter carefully. "Why were you at SHIELD?"

Daniel takes a breath. "Therapy."

My mouth slightly opens but I can't seem to find any words to say. Who would've thought that one word would leave you with none to spare?

"You go to therapy?" I question. I feel that's the only appropriate question to ask.

"No," he replies. "I was supposed to go to one session but I've been putting it off for so long. You see, I was supposed to go about a month after the whole hulk-incident that happened while you and Apollo were in Asgard the first time. I always declined saying that I didn't need it or that I was completely fine or too busy. Apparently it was mandatory but I've just been putting it off until now."

I think my mouth is still hanging open from shock. Daniel just dropped a major gamma bomb on me, how am I _supposed_ to react to that without taking shelter?

"I figured that I would go now just to get it over with," Daniel continues. "I mean, it happened so long ago so I didn't think it would be so bad."

"But it was," I finally say.

"People say that when you talk about the bad things, it should make you feel better. This time, while I was talking about it, everything just came back to me. All the memories I thought were gone just turned out to be hiding in the back of my mind this whole time."

"Well, you have a big brain."

He scoffs.

Then I remember something crucial he mentioned earlier in relation as to why I'm in this car and not anyone else.

"Your parents are out-of-town, aren't they?" I mutter. He glances at me.

"Perfect timing on my part." He laughs a little. "I just don't need my parents to be doting on me right now. I get it, they care, but I don't need them to be worrying about me. You get that?"

Huh, that is a strange question to ask me of all people. I look at Daniel and see his face change from _'I'm messed up'_ to _'I just messed up.'_

"Fun fact about Loki," I say, "his way of telling you that he cares is ditching you on a realm and expecting you to answer all your questions on your own all while fending for you life."

That makes me smile. Daniel looks horrified.

"But hey," I continue, "I turned out just great."

"You did."

I smile, looking out the window. I take a breath and then remember that Daniel's driving. I shake my head a little.

"Hey, Daniel," I say.

"What?" He answers.

"We're going down a one-way street."

He stops the car and rests his head on the steering wheel. When the horn honks, he shoots up again while holding his heart.

-o-

Once we arrive at Daniel's house, he parks the car and turns off the engine. Daniel takes a breath and looks at me. I offer him my best smile.

"Thank you, Britney," he tells me genuinely.

I feel my heart warm up. I did a good deed.

"Anytime," I reply. "I'm just glad to be your second choice."

He narrows his eyes at me but then smirks. I turn around and see his number one choice waiting for him at the front door. Emily runs up to the car as Daniel steps out. I shift my way into the drivers seat as Daniel heads inside. Emily, on the other hand, stays behind and looks at me. I roll down the window.

"Hey there," I greet.

"What happened?" Emily asks me, obviously concerned.

I don't really know what to say since it would be better for Daniel to tell her. I look at my hands on the steering wheel and clap my lips together before facing Emily again.

"Do me a favor, Emily," I tell her. "Give that boy a hug for me."

* * *

 **Guys! I wrote Daniel a story! To find out what it is that Daniel is talking about, go check out his novella, _Antibiosis_. It's just a little excerpt from his life and I am proud of it.**

 **Emily's Counterpart - Chapter 280 (Antibiosis)**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- time to suit up!**


	264. Britney Braun: Quarterback's Substitute

**This idea has been in my head for quite some time and I thought it wasn't going to be published but hey, look at it now.**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Quarterback's Substitute

"Braun," I hear a voice call.

I turn around and see two boys from Xavier's football team approaching me at my locker. As I close the door, I lean against it and face the two of them.

"Hi, boys," I greet with a playful grin.

"Where's Rogers?" One of them asks.

"London," I reply. "For family stuff."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

I shake my head. The two of them look at each other and start discussing something. Judging by the looks on their faces, it's something quite serious.

"Considering that he's overseas," I continue, "I can't call him or Angela without a heavy long-distance fee."

The two football players then inform me about the upcoming football game against our top rival school. This is the match that determines our spot in the finals - if we'll even make the finals. At first, I put a hand to my temple, annoyed at the idea that I will have to suffer through another football game as a Football Girlfriend with all the other airheads (and surrounded by the airheads that also make up the cheerleading squad) but then I instantly remember the main point of why these players approached me: Xavier and Angela aren't here.

Our head cheerleader and football captain aren't here.

"When's the game?" I ask.

"Tomorrow."

Crap.

"Does Xavier have a substitute for the field?" I ask.

"Nobody can replace Xavier."

Damn Xavier for being perfect.

"You know what," I tell the two of them. "I'll get right on that issue. Don't worry."

-o-

I inform my friends on the whole situation. None of us really care about the football games but we still show up. I mean, I do because of my school status but the others do for moral support for our friends. Nobody wants our school to be the loser, especially after our reputation of victories.

Especially Emily.

"We need to do something!" Emily exclaims, slamming her hands on the table. "I cannot stand to be a part of a team that loses against _Wilson_ of all schools _._ Their school colors are teal and orange which is the _tackiest_ combination of all time."

She shudders at the sound of that. Our colors are forest green and white which don't make Emily vomit in her own mouth as much.

"Here's the thing," Apollo says, "Xavier and Angela are overseas and not picking up Emily's calls. The twins are vital towards the football games. Angela keeps the pep up and Xavier keeps our points up."

"Really?" Merida questions. "We're actually _good_ at football? I just thought that since our cheerleaders wear such short skirts, the other team is just distracted."

Apollo facepalms.

"She has a point," Daniel says. Emily looks at him.

"Anyone got a plan?" I question.

All of us sit in silence. Nobody has a plan.

"Why don't you be the head cheerleader?" Emily suggests to me.

"Ha!" I yell in her face. "As if I'm going to put on that uniform again!"

"Fine, then I'll do it." Emily cheers. "I could do pep." She gasps. "Maybe I can redesign the uniform."

"Try a straitjacket," Merida suggests. I thought she was kidding but nah, it's Merida. Come to think of it, that's not a bad idea and will certainly distract the other team.

"Why don't you pretend to be Xavier on the field?" Daniel tells Apollo.

"I am flat-out banned from the football field," Apollo says. "My grades are far from par and the coach will shoot me if I show up in the uniform."

"Why are you making a golf and hunting metaphor with football?" I question.

Apollo looks at me blankly. I don't think he even realized what he just said. I roll my eyes at his stupidity.

"Well, I can't go near that field," Daniel says, "I am not athletic."

We all look at Merida. She doesn't realize we're all looking at her and she blinks when she finds out.

"I would love to," Merida says with a downfall in her voice, "but my curls won't fit in that helmet when all bunched up."

There's more silence as all of us think of a way. What sucks even more about Xavier and Angela not being here is that they're also the ones who come up with he best plans that don't involve us being in danger.

"Britney..." Emily mutters. "Maybe you don't have to put on the cheerleading uniform but the football uniform."

Everyone is agreeing with that. My eyebrows shoot up instantly.

"No," I firmly state.

"It could work!" Apollo exclaims at me. "You're about his height, have blonde hair - "

"What about the uniform, you moron," I tell him. "I can't play without it and it's probably at Xavier's house."

Merida pulls out a lanyard from her jacket pocket. She has several keys and other weird things on it. I fail to see whatever her point would be.

"I have keys to all your houses," Merida says.

"What?!" We all exclaim even though we shouldn't be surprised.

"Why do you have those?!" Emily yells.

"For emergencies," Merida reasons, "just like this. So now you have no more excuses, Britney."

Dammit.

"I can't even play football," I say to them.

"You've been to enough games," Daniel tell me. That's true. "I can teach you."

"What the hell do you know about football?" I ask him.

"I know everything."

Well, I'm all out of choices. I throw my hands down in defeat. I guess I'm going to be (attempting to) scoring touchdowns instead of ignoring at them. Now, I really wished that I paid attention during those football games.

-o-

 _Game Night_

"I think I'm going to vomit," I tell Apollo as we approach the football field on game night.

I'm wearing Xavier's football uniform and shove all my hair inside the helmet. Nobody on my team knows that I'm Xavier just to avoid the chit-chat of it being spread around like a disease. What the team knows is that Angela's luggage got lost in the airport so Emily is filling in as head cheerleader and Xavier lost his voice in England (which is really just a ruse so I don't have to talk).

"You're going to do great," Emily whispers to me. "Remember, you're the captain."

"Forget vomit," I say, "faint is a better word."

My stomach is churning, my heart is pounding and racing, and my mind is panicking with all of Daniel's verbal football lessons being mixed in my mind.

The moment I set my eyes on the open field, I feel my brain go numb. The roaring crowds, the encouraging cheerleaders, the pressure from the other team, and my own team depending on a captain who isn't really here - all of it makes me pause as everything goes in slow-motion.

"Rogers!" The coach calls.

Everything is back to normal. The coach looks at me and I don't move.

"Break a leg!" Merida encourages as luck. "Or...don't."

I slowly walk over to the football field before breaking out into a jog.

I can do this. I'll be fine. Right?

* * *

 **Oh, Brit...the things you're going to do for your boyfriend.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- are they going to pull this off?**


	265. Britney Braun: Quarterback's Girlfriend

**Alright, let's have some fun!**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Quarterback's Girlfriend

I got this. I have been through obstacles way more challenging than a mortal football game. I have faced the Jotunheim Beast and even my own mother before. The only 'threat' I see from the other team is the offense player that's probably double my height and he's giving me (meant to be Xavier) the evil eye.

"Oh shit..." I mutter to myself.

After the commands are called, a whistle blows and the game begins. I don't really know what's happening but the ball keeps getting tossed back and forth and people keep getting tackled. Everyone is yelling - the crowd for encouragement, the cheerleaders for pep, the coach to tell us to get our shit together, and vulgar words from the actual players nearby. So much is happening at once, it reminds me of a panic attack I've had before and maybe I'll have another one now.

The football lands in my arms and I see a stampede of Wilson players coming my way.

I'm frozen on the spot.

"Run, Rogers!" I hear everyone yell.

It takes me a second to process that I'm supposed to be Xavier. That idea has a hard time being accepted. You see, Britney would just vanish or not even be here but Xavier, well, you heard the man.

I start sprinting. To be honest, I have no idea which way I'm supposed to be going.

"Other way!"

Well, that answers my question.

If Xavier doesn't break up with my after this embarrassment then that proves that he really loves me.

I turn around and see a Wilson player pounce at me. I instantly duck and let him fly over me. He hits the ground and I leap over him (seriously hoping that didn't look like a feminine hop) and continue sprinting.

I think I'm facing a wall of Wilson's defense. As they all charge towards me, I decide to drop-kick the football over their heads. I jump in the air and watch as another one of my teammates catches it. Even though I didn't have the ball, I still got tackled by that wall.

At one point in my life, I would've loved to have a bunch of football players on top of me but as of right now, not so much. I can barely breathe and I think all my bones are broken. I try my best to squirm out.

Once I hear whistles blow, everyone gets off me. I cough, wheezing for air. God, I must look incredibly pathetic right now.

-o-

When it's half-time, I look at the scoreboard for the first time and see that we're in the lead but not by a lot. I think that if Wilson High scores another touchdown then we'll be trailing.

I walk over to the cheerleaders and grab Emily by her arm. She screams a little from the surprise as I drag her to the sidelines, away from everything and everyone.

"I can't do this anymore," I tell her. "If I keep on playing, we're going to lose! And I might lose Xavier!"

"You're overreacting," Emily replies. "We're in the lead."

"You be the quarterback!" I yell at her.

"What?! I just got my nails done!"

I roll my eyes.

I look to the stands to see my other friends - or people who should be my friends, for the most part. Daniel is the only sweet one at the moment. He's giving me a supportive smile and a thumbs-up. Merida and Apollo are holding each other up for all the laughing they've been doing. I can't blame them. I was looking lost, doing pratically everything wrong, running everywhere but the right direction, and getting beaten up by everyone during that whole half of the game. Hell, I'd be laughing at me too. That doesn't stop me from giving them a scowl. They probably can't see it through this helmet but they know it's there.

"Rogers!" I hear someone yell, making me a jump a little. (How embarassing). I turn around and see the pissed-off coach. "Where is your head today?!"

 _Try England._

-o-

I jog back to the field. I can't play another half.

I hold a hand to my chest, catching breath that I didn't know I lost in the first place. I am seriously hoping for a miracle right now. I mutter a prayer of some sorts to whatever God in Asgard is willing to spare me a miracle. Let's be real, none of them are.

I take a glance to the sidelines and see someone with the cheerleaders. My head tilts a little, trying to make sense of it all.

It's Angela!

My heart skips a beat. That means that Xavier could be here.

I turn around and see Xavier running in but the moment he gets tackled by Merida (who literally jumped on him from the stands), I find myself being forced to the ground.

-o-

My heart has found its way into my throat. I cough harshly as I push all the guys off me. The moment the whistle blows due to some kind of foul (I don't know football) and all the players disperse. I stagger over to the sidelines and lean against the stadium to process everything.

Suddenly, I feel someone grab me into the equipment closet and close the door. My initial reaction is to hold up two magic fists but I immediately lower them once I see who it is.

Xavier wraps me in a hug and as we rock back and forth, I melt into his arms.

"I can't breathe..." I mutter to him. "How can you do this and survive?"

Xavier gives me a grin. "I go to practice."

I take off his football helmet and feel my sweaty hair stick up in a frenzy. I sigh, laughing to myself as Xavier kisses me.

"I'm surprised we aren't losing..." he whispers to me.

"Are you underestimating my ability to play football?" I question, slapping his helmet on his head. "Because you totally have the right to."

"Well, you're my girlfriend and not my substitute."

I smirk. I snap my fingers and switch our outfits with my magic. He's now in his football uniform and I'm in his jeans and flannel. We both run out of the room and Xavier gets yelled at by his coach again. He heads over to the field as I reside to the other football girlfriends.

They all scowl at me since they hate me and I wave at them lovingly. I throw them a wink and they roll their eyes.

"Where the hell were you?" One of them asks me.

"And why do you look like a mess?" Another asks.

I sigh happily. Even on normal games when I am not secretly playing as the quarterback, I get asked the same questions.

"I've been busy," I reply suspiciously, keeping my eyes on my boyfriend.

* * *

 **I don't care how much I will love my future boyfriend but I will never do this for him XD**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- eat your vegetables!**


	266. Britney Braun: The Pym-Rogers Agreement

**Apparently, a lot of you have been calling Xavier and Britney 'Bravier' as a couple and I'm all for it.**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Pym-Rogers Agreement

I am currently taking my sweet time chewing on this bite of spaghetti just so I don't actually have to make a conversation at the dinner table. I'm having dinner with Xavier's parents alongside Angela and her boyfriend, James. Hopefully, James keeps his mouth running so fast that he'll tire out Xavier's mom and old man.

"Wait," Peggy says in the middle of whatever James was saying, "you're telling me that lactose-free milk is sweeter because of an additive?"

James nods. James Pym has that kind of mouth that can make something as dull as a box of nails sound interesting. I roll my eyes. Of course this is a dinner conversation I can't take a part of (thank god). I don't even know what lactose-free milk means. I take a quick glance at Xavier and he's on the same page as me.

"Just drink almond milk," Angela suggests.

"No way," James replies. "Almond milk tastes like some awfully diluted water. I love you, Angela, but I just don't understand how you can be a vegan."

Angela shrugs. "It's easy if you're headstrong."

"Are you implying that I'm weak-minded?"

I choke on my food because of some unexpected laughter because James had to ask that. Everyone stares at me weirdly but I keep on laughing. Xavier eventually joins in, understanding why I find this so funny. James glares at us.

"I am not weak-minded," James states.

Xavier and I lose it, laughing in each other's arms. Angela and her mom bite down on their lips, resisting laughter. Steve lightly chuckles to himself.

"Oh, come on!" James exclaims. "I can handle being a vegan!"

"You can't even commit to a bottle of cologne," Xavier tells him, "let alone a completely different regimen."

James is a man (or "mature boy" as Steve puts it) who cares way too much about his ego. Now that it's being deflated, he must put more of his pompous air into it.

"How about I try being a vegan for a week," James says.

"You won't make it," Angela says. "My parents couldn't make it and they survived gunshots."

James looks at me. "Britney can do it with me."

"No!" Xavier answers for me, a little too loudly.

Xavier didn't realize he shot up and was now standing when he said that. I smile wildly, his parents are stunned, Angela awkwardly wipes her mouth with a napkin, and James is frozen with a forkful of food in front of his open mouth. Xavier clears his throat as he sits back down and sips his water.

"Xavier, are you alright?" His mother asks.

"Fine," Xavier replies. He looks at me. "Please don't go vegan on me."

"I won't," I reply.

"You just have a weird fetish with watching Britney eat cheeseburgers and cheesecakes," Angela says.

Xavier opens his mouth to objects but nothing comes out because it's true. He begins blushing as I grin. His parents stare him down.

"Hey, Steve," James says, "if I can be a vegan for a week, will you finally give me your blessing?"

"Not likely," Steve replies without even giving it a single thought.

"I will take that sliver of possibility."

-o-

I know that James is suffering through this. He won't make it. He lives off of loads of dough and beef with other people. I have taken it out of my own good will to help him out.

It's the second day of his agreement.

I show up at his snooty all-boys private school. It takes me a while to find him since all of them look the same and are wearing the same uniform.

"There you are!" I exclaim, grabbing his arm. Then I realize that it's not him. "Nevermind."

Wow, that was embarrassing.

"Britney?" James says, approaching me. "How did you not get kicked out of my all-boys school?"

"Because I'm a girl."

He nods. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you gets Steve's minimal approval."

James raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I doubt Xavier's parents like me as well."

"Oh, I thought it was because we're going to be future siblings-in-law."

I blink, trying to process that.

"Why don't you just eat a steak?" I question.

"Are you stupid? Steak comes from an animal!"

"Technically speaking, if the cow only eats grass then it's a vegan. And because you're eating that vegan cow, doesn't that make you vegan as well?"

James states at me, trying to make sense out of that. To be fair, I don't even understand what I just said.

"Scratch that," I say. "Red or yellow peppers?"

"How can you have red and yellow peppers?" James questions. "That's like having red oranges."

"Those do exist."

He sighs.

"Do you like artichoke hearts?" I ask him.

"I love all hearts," he replies. I roll my eyes.

"I swear, just eat a damn block of cheese. I won't tell her."

"I believe you won't but _they_ will."

James points at the general public of his school. I look at him confused.

"Who will?"

" _Them_." He points at everyone. He leans in closer to my ear. "Angela has ears everywhere. She's like a vulture."

"Except they're carnivores."

-o-

"I hate you so much," James tells me.

We sit in my car after having gone through a few drive-thrus. I ordered door for myself and offered to buy James something out of the good will of my heart but he declined. That didn't stop me from buying two portions of my order. He just didn't eat it.

"I thought you were going to help me," James says.

"I am," I reply.

"How is this helping me?"

"Watch."

I grab one of the hamburgers I bought earlier and unwrap it. I look right into James' eyes and bite right into it. His lip quivers which almost makes me burst out laughing.

He frowns at me. "I can see why Xavier likes watching you eat but you're still the worst person ever."

"I'm helping," I argue.

"You're helping yourself."

"To some food, yes, but I'm still helping you."

"How?"

I take another bite. "The more you resist me and my food, the stronger your weak-minded will-power becomes."

James stares at me for a bit, not with his _'you're so attractive'_ eyes but with his _'oh shit, you actually have a point'_ eyes. I'm used to the former so much that seeing that latter shocks me. I happily take another bite out of my burger.

"I'm still hungry," he tells me.

I open up the burger I'm currently eating and dump the half-eaten lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and onions into his hands. He gags, almost vomits, and then glares at me.

"Bon appetit!" I exclaim, grinning like a doofus.

-o-

"I did it!" James exclaims after a week of meat and dairy deprivation. "I did it and I survived!"

Angela runs down the stairs of her house and embraces her boyfriend. I stand to the side with all my weight on one hip and clap for the boy. If anything, I should be receiving the applause for all my great help. Xavier doesn't believe he actually did it.

"Are you going to be a vegan with me forever?" Angela asks.

"Nope!" James exclaims. "I love Brie too much."

"Who's Brie?" Xavier asks me.

I stifle my laughter. "A type of cheese, you moron."

Xavier rolls his eyes, not caring about fancy cheeses one bit.

James looks over at Angela's parents.

"Steve, do I get your blessing yet?" He asks him.

Steve crosses his arms and sighs. "Not all of it."

James cheers. For a man with pride, I'm surprised that's enough of an approval (at least, for now.).

"Do I have you approval?" I ask Steve.

Steve just glances at me and lowers his eyebrows. I nudge him with my elbow. I don't think he likes me that much.

"Really?" I question. "No answer?"

"I think you're problematic," he says.

I blink, almost about to cry. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

* * *

 **I apologize to any vegans out there if I have offended you in any way. I tried being vegan once because we had vegans staying with us for a bit. I loved their ice cream and I only drink milk alternatives.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Britney's going to be staying after school way past the bell...**


	267. Britney Braun: Goody-Two-Shoes Braun

**_Warning_ \- do NOT do anything that anyone is doing in this chapter! DO NOT DO ANYTHING!**

* * *

Britney Braun: Goody-Two-Shoes Braun

The school bell rang a little under ten minutes ago yet I am still walking through this depressing institution. Unfortunately, I got detention. Apparently it's wrong to deck Apollo across the face during school hours. Don't ask why I did punched him because I literally didn't have a reason for doing it.

As I enter the detention classroom, I immediately regret punching Apollo. Not because I feel guilty or scared of detention but because the people in here are creeps. I'm talking about the high school low-lifers who nobody wants to associate with. They all stare at me as I walk in. I don't respond but just sit in a desk across the room. I'm not looking at them but I can still feel their beady eyes trying to find the soul I don't have.

I can hear them all start to smoke. I roll my eyes. As if the air wasn't bad enough already, now they're just going to pollute it even more. I glance at the teacher supervisor who is just typing on his laptop as if nothing's happening. Either he's too oblivious to notice, too free-spirited to care, or too scared to prohibit.

Whatever.

I sit back into my seat and stare up at the ceiling, hoping for this to all be over. After what feels like half an hour, I look at the clock and see that only two goddamn minutes have passed.

Ugh! Stupid Apollo just had to be born with a punchable face.

I hear footsteps walk in. I look up and see Merida walk in with her backpack thrown over one shoulder. She shuffles across the class and scans the room. She throws a gang sign at the smokers which they return (weird), she shoots a fake gun at me, and then faces the teacher supervisor.

"Merida, what are you doing here?" The teacher asks.

"I'm in detention," Merida replies as if that was a given.

"Nobody gave you detention today."

Merida is taken aback. "Seriously? Well, that's a first. I guess it's kind of been a habit to enter this room after school."

"You're still late."

"How can I be late if I didn't even get detention?"

Merida takes a seat besides me. I can hear the teacher sigh in frustration.

"Merida, you could go home," the teacher tells her.

"Nah," Merida replies. "If I stay for this detention, this will make up for a future one."

The teacher rolls his eyes. Merida smiles proudly and then looks at me. She sits back before kicking her feet up on the desk.

"I just made the next two hours of your life interesting," Merida tells me.

"Doubt it."

-o-

Merida decided to chill with all the smokers for the rest of detention. She sits on a desk with her combat boots parked firmly on someone's thigh as she talks to them. I sit beside her with one of my legs crossed over the other. I don't know how Merida manages to keep a conversation going with them but her mouth keeps on moving. One of the smokers puff smoke in my face and I exhale sharply with a deadly glare in his direction.

"You know, that's bad for you," I tell him.

The smoker gives me a strange look with a raised eyebrow. "Has goody-two-shoes Xavier made an impression on you?"

My glare grows stronger and I find myself crossing my arms. All the smokers, including Merida, laugh. I still remain pissed.

"So, I'm guessing you don't want one?" He asks, holding a package of cigarettes in my direction.

"I kind of like my lungs, thank you very much," I respond.

"Your loss. You want one, Barton?"

I eye Merida. She looks down at the package and takes one. My jaw drops to the floor as Merida pulls out a lighter from her bag and lights her cigarette. I'm not surprised that Merida has a lighter conveniently on her, I'm just flabbergasted by what she did with it.

"I'm telling your parents," I say, pointing right in Merida's face. Merida doesn't seem phased by that.

I take out my phone from my back pocket. Agents Barton and Romanoff will slaughter her if I don't.

"No phones in detention," the teacher tells me.

I stare at the teacher who raises his eyebrows at me to reinforce his point. There are people around me who are doing all types of drugs and I'm the one who gets scolded for _taking out my phone?_

"Seriously?" I question.

I roll my eyes, putting my phone away. I'm not dealing with that jackass of a teacher who's obviously afraid of these losers.

"C'mon, Britney," one of these smokers encourages, "have you become more of a stick-up ever since you moved in with Apollo?"

 _Oh no he didn't._ The only one who's allowed to call my cousin names is me.

"Okay, time for me to step in," Merida says.

She stands on the leg her feet were resting on and hops off as the guy screams in pain. She stands in the center of all the smokers as has her lit cigarette in between her fingers. Her face says that she means business and so does mine as I stand beside her.

"Make fun of one of my friends behind their backs, I'm cool with it," Merida says to them. "Make fun of two of my friends behind their backs and that's where I draw the line."

"Not to mention that you're making fun of my beloved boyfriend and cousin," I add.

"C'mon, Barton..." The smoker says. "We were just joking around with Brit."

"My name to you is Britney," I state.

Merida snickers at him. "With all the joints you smoke, I'm surprised you're still audible."

"Ouch," he hisses, "that's cruel, Merida. I thought we had a thing going on."

Merida laughs loudly right in his face. She laughs so hard that she has to hold onto her side. Even I find myself grinning at that statement.

"Do you kiss your mother with your shit-filled mouth or your side-ho?" I question.

"Do you want to fight me Braun?" He questions, standing up.

I take Merida's cigarette and inhale it, feeling my lungs scream. In one harsh puff, I exhale it right in his face. When I give Merida back her cigarette, I grin menacingly at him.

"Since we're already in detention," I start, "let's have some fun."

-o-

Detention ended right after I said that because that jackass teacher in charge didn't want to handle a fight between students he was terrified of. Merida and I went one way and all the stoners went the other. Instantly, I grab Merida's cigarette and throw it on the ground before stomping on it with both my feet. Once I'm done, I see it as shreds.

"Geez, Brit," Merida says casually, "I think goody-two-shoes Xavier _has_ made an impression on you."

I frown at her and cross my arms, breathing heavily. I don't remember the last time I was angry but this is definitely one of those times.

"Both Xavier and Angela, I'm guessing," Merida says.

They had to rub off on me because you are so much to handle! I am still not saying anything to her. I only give her my frustrated face and it's making Merida angsty and annoyed.

"What?!" She yells at me.

"Do you smoke habitually?" I ask her.

Merida scoffs. "Of course not. I just did it that one time."

I slap the side of her head and she doesn't even flinch. It's either her curls acting as a safety mat or she has a high tolerance to pain in general.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask her.

"I'm not going to make it a habit, I promise," Merida says. Her eyes are genuine so I believe her. "Drugs are disgusting. I just did it that one time just so I can thoroughly say that I've done and hate it."

"You're crazy."

Merida smirks. "You're one to talk. You did it with me."

"Shut up." I nudge her with my elbow. "We're not telling the others."

"Are you kidding? I'd rather tell my parents than Angela."

We both laugh.

* * *

 **Is it bad that I was listening to religious music while typing this? Totally.**

 **Again, DO NOT DO ANYTHING THAT WAS PORTRAYED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- a different type of imprisonment...**


	268. Britney Braun: Behind Bars Part One

**Just like the last chapter, do NOT DO ANYTHING THAT IS PORTRAYED IN THIS CHAPTER! I MEAN IT!**

* * *

Britney Braun: Behind Bars Part One

"I am going home!" Angela whisper-yells at us.

"You can't go home," Merida says. "One, you already know too much. Two, you weren't the one driving."

Today is a day much more rare than whatever the hell a lunar eclipse is. I don't think this has ever happened before, even when I wasn't around. Basically, all The Avengers and their spouses are out-of-town. Can't you imagine how much fun my friends and I are going to have?

"This is illegal!" Angela continues.

"Yeah, let's not do this," Xavier says.

"It's illegal only if we get caught," I tell them.

Angela and Xavier stare at me as if I said something stupid. I don't find anything wrong with my statement. In fact, I think it's a hundred percent legit. I know Merida agrees with me.

"Can't we all just go home?" Daniel asks.

"And polish my mother's silverware?" James questions. "I'm not doing that."

"Let's take a vote," Xavier proposes. "We live in a democracy so we have the right."

I roll my eyes. My boyfriend is such an American to the point where it sometimes bothers me.

"Who votes we go home and pretend we were never here?" Angela asks.

She votes for it, Xavier does, Emily does, and Daniel. That means Apollo, James, Merida, and I vote against it. Voting was a waste of time for this reason.

"And what if there's a tie?" I question my democratic boyfriend with a smile.

"I'm royalty so I say we do it," Apollo states.

We all stare at him, confused as we try to process those words properly. I don't know about the others but I have never heard his Midgard self say those words.

"Out of all the years we've been friends," Emily says, building up to something. "You only pull out the royalty card _now_?"

Apollo shrugs.

"Any objections?" Apollo asks.

Nobody says anything.

"I'm serious," Daniel says, "let's get the hell out of here."

"C'mon," Merida nags. "You can't be serious. Daniel, let's have some fun."

"I'd prefer to have some fun in other ways."

They begin to argue with each other. Then, Angela pulls something out of her bag that looks like a gun in the dark. Emily screams a little as we all jump back. Angela turns spins slowly in a circle and when the light reflects on her, we see that it's pepper spray. Merida takes Angela's pepper spray and looks at it. She begins to laugh a little.

"This isn't even pepper spray," Merida says. "This is goddamn silly string."

"Yeah, well," Angela argues, "I have two cans in my purse and you still jumped!"

Merida rolls her eyes. She throws the can over her shoulders, expecting Angela to catch it but Daniel pounces to catch it. He immediately sprays Merida with it. My jaw drops, everyone is shocked, and only Apollo is laughing.

"Well..." Merida mutters, leaving the blue silly string in her hair. She turns around and smiles pleasantly at Daniel. "My respect for you is increasing as well for how much I want to punch you."

The moment she lifts her fist, sirens begin blaring. I'm about to bolt (sorry friends, I'm ditching them) but I hear a couple police telling me to freeze. I face them and put my hands above my head. I take a glance at all my friends who are frozen in fear, except for Apollo and Merida.

Are we getting arrested?

-o-

Having my freaking mug shot taken answered my question. I didn't give two craps about it so I literally threw a hip out and winked as the camera flashed.

All my friends are in the waiting cell with me. Apollo and I are the only ones sitting down, relaxed about this whole situation; Merida and Daniel are standing in the center, arguing with one another; Xavier and Angela are arguing with each other to see who should take charge; James is looking blankly at the ceiling; and Emily is gawking at the prison jumpsuits and finding some way to fix her makeup.

"Will you all calm down?!" I question them.

"Britney, we're in jail!" Emily yells at me. " _Jail!_ I will not survive in jail!"

"What if we get interrogated?" Angela questions, about to panic. "I can't do this!"

"We need an interrogation plan," Apollo says. "We can't tell them anything."

"So, what's your idea?" Xavier asks.

Apollo opens his mouth to say something but a police man enters the room, silencing him. The man in uniform stares at us with a scowl, forcing Apollo and I to stand up. His eyes examine each of us in an eerie silence.

"Security isn't just a job," he starts. I roll my eyes. Is he really going to give me a soliloquy? "It's a way of life. You serve a higher power and have to be alert at all times, especially against the young anarchy." He points at us with a wavering finger. "You are the enemy and will be taken into questioning one at a time."

"I love a good q and a," James says happily.

"Silence!" He yells. James jumps a little. The cop takes a breath. "We're starting with you, Smarty-Pants."

He points at Daniel.

"Do you have nicknames for all of us already?" Merida asks. The cop nods. "Creep."

Daniel walks out of the jail cell as the cop opens it, locking it once again. He's nervous as the cop drags him.

"I don't trust your puppy face..." The cop mutters to him.

When the cop and Daniel are gone, everyone is silent before I start laughing.

-o-

"Let's see Daniel's interrogation," I say, lighting my hands up with magic.

There are no cameras in this room. I form a small screen of magic in the palm of my hands. We see Daniel sitting down, the cop standing in front of him with only a stainless steel table separating them.

"Do you want to explain the whole story?" The cop asks Daniel, putting his hands on the table. "Or would you rather keep it to yourself and break under the pressure?"

Daniel takes a breath before bursting out of his chair. "I'm breaking! I'm totally breaking! I'll tell you that all this is because of that redhead! It was all her and I bet my life that she will blame it on me."

That went surprisingly quick. Next up was Merida or as the cop called her, 'Curls'.

"Rumor has it that the Director of SHIELD prays to you before going to sleep," the cop starts.

"You better start doing the same," Merida replies, staring right at the cop.

"Explain the situation."

"You're not going to ask about the blue silly string in my hair."

"Merida - "

"It was that puppy-faced boy, I'm telling you!" Merida exclaims. "It was all his idea and I swear on my life that he'll blame it all on me!"

The cop had enough of her. Next was Apollo aka 'Free-Spirit'.

"I know all your weaknesses," the cop states.

"Could you tell me what they are?" Apollo asks. "I'm serious, I don't even know them."

"Could you tell me everything?"

"You can't make me talk!"

"We have pop-tarts."

Apollo sits back in his seat, thinking a little. "What kind?"

Apollo got sent back without pop-tarts. He seemed sad about that more than the fact that we were technically criminals. Then James aka 'Ladies Man' got called in. He really liked that nickname.

"Do you have any female cops?" James asks.

"Not for you," the cop replies.

James deflates. "Well, that's good because I have a girlfriend."

The cop rolls his eyes. "Apollo told us everything."

James scoffs. "Really? I don't even think he knew what was going on."

The cop sighs as he brings a hand to his temple. It's going to be a long night for him with no information whatsoever by the end of it - but the tables could turn when the rest of us get questioned.

* * *

 **You see, I couldn't come up with a legit reason for them to go it jail but I'll let your imagination run free.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- the rest will be interrogated but after that, will anyone rescue them?**


	269. Britney Braun: Behind Bars Part Two

**Again, this chapter shows how bad of an influence I am so don't follow in these footsteps.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Behind Bars Part Two

Emily (or should I say 'Beauty & Brains') gets called into the interrogation room. We continue to watch through my magical projection. Emily doesn't even bother to sit down because she prefers to cross her arms and furrow her brows at the cop.

"Miss. Stark," the cops says, gesturing the chair. "Please, take a seat."

"No," Emily replies.

"I order you to sit down."

"I order you to get me my lawyer!"

The cop sighs. "You can't have your lawyer."

"I order you to get me my one phone call!"

"You can't have your one phone call."

Emily smiles a little. "I'll order you a new car if you make it all happen."

Nothing happens afterwards except for Emily being brought back to her cell. Next is our 'Team Mom' aka Angela. What an accurate name if you ask me.

"How do you explain this?" The cop asks, putting Angela's purse on the interrogation table.

Angela lights up a little. "My purse! You found my purse! I dropped it when you attempted to handcuff me."

"Now that's clear - "

"You better not have touched anything!"

That interrogation went downhill only because Angela was more concerned with a cop poking around her purse. Well every man should know to never snoop inside a woman's purse unless they have a death wish. The next one to get questioned is my Xavier aka our 'Team Captain' (because we apparently need a Team Mom _and_ a Team Captain).

"You seem normal compared to the others..." The cop says. "But it's always the normal ones that get you."

Xavier doesn't respond.

"So, how long have you been an operative?" The cop asks.

"Are you kidding me?" Xavier replies. "I have never done anything that radical in my life!"

"Really?"

"If it helps, I was really scared."

"Son, I don't think you fully understand the gravity of this situation." He stares down Xavier. "That and you're a bad liar but it's your best asset."

Last but not least, it was the interrogation with me or as the cop likes to call me 'Evil Queen.' My parents would be incredibly proud with a nickname like that.

"I've heard that you're mean and tough," the cop says, pacing back and forth as he looks at me.

"I'm flattered," I reply.

"I've also heard that you've survived four orphanages, two families, and prison."

I'm taken aback. The numbers of that statement may be off but it's more or less accurate. In that case, wow, I've lived an adventurous life. Younger me might have hated it at the time but looking back at it all, I've lived the most memorable life and I don't regret any of it.

"Miss. Braun," the cop says, taking me out of the trance I was in. "Answer the question."

I smirk a little. What better way to answer a question I didn't know was asked than using ode to the past?

"Bite me," I tell him.

-o-

I saunter back to the prison cell and blow a kiss to the cop as he locks us back in. He rolls his eyes and walks away from us. He's probably re-evaluating his life's choices since he couldn't even get eight teenagers to cooperate with his questions. I sit back on the bench and tap my foot at my friends pace around.

"I can't get a criminal record," Emily says. "I have a reputation to maintain!"

"Settle down," Merida replies. "It's not that big a deal."

Emily looks like she's about to explode (which might as well be our way out). Her perfect eyeliner alone could slice Merida.

"Can we call someone to get us out of here?" Daniel questions.

"Who can we call who will pick us up right away and not ground us for the rest of eternity?" James follows up with.

All of us begin thinking although we're all thinking the same thing: all of The Avengers are out of town (kind of why we even botherered to go out in the first place) and even if one of them was home, that wouldn't change how much trouble would come our way.

"Let's be real," Xavier says, "even if our parents knew we were in here, wouldn't they just leave us here as punishment?"

I nod. My Xavier just made an extremely good point.

Angela begins panicking. Someone needs to get her a paper bag to breathe into. Emily is starting to get light-headed (probably from the thought of her not being able to get a manicure while in prison). Merida is dawned on the sudden realization that she might not actually survive prison. James knows that he will get beat up in prison by his inmates. Daniel is shivering in the corner. Xavier is attempting to save the day but doesn't know how. Lastly, Apollo realizes that he will not get any pop-tarts in prison.

All my friends are panicking.

I have to save this before they start ripping out their hair. My panic attacks have reached that point before and it's never pretty.

"Hey!" I yell, stomping my foot to get their attentions. They all stare. "Everything will be okay."

"No, it won't!" They all yell back at me.

I laugh a little, despite the current situation. "Yeah, we're all in shit."

 _So much for helping._

That bastard cop comes back in and shockingly unlocks the door. He opens it wide and we all just stare at him in silence, not knowing what to do.

"Someone is here to get all your asses out of here," he tells us.

-o-

All of us walk through the police station slowly. Nobody says a word to each other but we all try to communicate through our eyes, whether that'd be by narrowing, widening, or blinking excessively. I don't know what we're trying to say to each other but it's probably something along the lines of _'who_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _picking_ _us_ _up_ _when_ _nobody_ _knows_ _that_ _we're_ _here?'_

We all approach the exit and are faced with our savior.

Apollo's jaw drops. "Oh - "

" - shit," I complete.

Thor came to pick us up. Thor out of all people. _Thor_! He pissed off at all of us (especially me and Apollo) but he's here. I expected it to be someone who knows everything like Director Fury.

"How the hell did _you_ know we were here?" I ask Thor.

Thor sighs. "Sigyn, I have spent over a decade looking for you. Now, you are never leaving my sight."

I blink. "You're fucking creepy."

My friends are all thanking him and pleading Thor not to tell their parents. He will obviously tell them. I only cross my arms and frown at him - which inevitably turns into a grin.

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- define this term as precisely as you can...**


	270. Britney Braun: (In)appropriate Terms

**I came up with this at like 1 AM during my Christmas Break and knew that it had to be a chapter at some point. I can imagine that most of you reading this are really young and possibly innocent so be warned that this chapter has very, _very_ graphic language - but it's also really funny so enjoy!**

 ** _Warning_ \- because of said language, there may be some triggering moments**

* * *

Britney Braun: (In)appropriate Terms

I wake up on the edge of the bed. Half-asleep, I pick up my phone from the bedside table and turn it on. Its bright screen blinds me, making me squint my eyes even more. I finally open them and blink so they adjust to the lighting.

It's 6 AM.

 _6 AM?!_

I have to leave.

I quietly climb out of bed and shove my phone into my right booty shorts (because that's what I'm wearing with an oversized tee - I'm in my pajamas for crying out loud!) Then, I hop around the room as softly as ask can in an attempt to put on my sneakers. I make my way to the door and open it just enough to squeeze through (which if you have boobs like mine, requires it to be open more than necessary). I leave it open ajar as I make my way down the hallway.

The house is silent as I creep through. Then, I am met with the staircase. I take one step on it and it creaks. I freeze and wait for a response but there's nothing. I use the railing and slide the rest of the way down. Oh, good, the front door. I swiftly made my exit without -

"Good morning, Britney."

I immediately tense up. I slowly turn around and see Jane leaning against the kitchen's entrance.

"Hi, Jane," I greet awkwardly, "you don't live here."

"Neither do you," Jane replies.

"But I do," Peggy says proudly, appearing into the picture wearing her robe with a cup of coffee in her hands.

I should've said this a while ago, but I was trying to sneak out of Xavier's house to avoid all this. Well, now I'm busted.

Xavier's mom smiles at me and I can't bear to smile back because this is so freaking embarrassing.

"Britney, sit down and explain yourself," Jane says.

"Do I have to?" I ask. "I really have other places to be..."

"Sit!"

"Yes, ma'am."

I make my way into the kitchen and sit uncomfortably at the head of the table. I look up at the two ladies at the other end of the table whose eyes look like they will burn me alive which would honestly be a thousand percent better than the conversation that will take place.

"Where were you last night?" Jane asks.

Seriously? _That's_ going to be their first question? I know that they know the answer since I'm currently still here with her and I hate them just for making me say it aloud.

I take a deep and sharp breath. "As you two probably already guessed, Xavier and I spent the night - but before you two get your knickers in a twist, let me explain. Yes, we've already clarified that Xavier and I spent the night and yes, we shared his bed but none of the - what's the right word - "

" - sex?" Someone else says.

I turn around and see Angela standing behind me with her bright smile. It's barely past 7 AM and I already wish for this day to die.

"Yes," I reply with an accidental squeak. I clear my throat. "I was looking for a more appropriate term."

Angela smirks. "What's more appropriate than the _actual_ term?"

Is she really going to be sassy right now?

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yell at her in a growing frustration.

"I wasn't but apparently my brother was," Angela replies.

All of us, including Jane and Peggy, are speechless at Angela's unexpected savagery. Angela just opens the fridge to get a glass of almond milk as if nothing happened. She's supposed to be the little princess, not the sexual sass guard.

I fume at Angela and point right at her. "You keep out of this."

"Keep talking, Britney," Jane orders.

Did they just forget that Angela was here? I'm not continuing this conversation with her in the room. She's one of my best friends and not to mention the twin _sister_ of my _boyfriend_. I refuse to continue talking about this topic with her ears listening. Angela casually takes a seat on the counter and snags a bagel. She's obviously isn't going to leave anytime soon.

I take another breath. "Xavier and I just slept, I swear on my life. We weren't doing anything inappropriate because we had no protection." The looks on their faces are more pissed off than ever. "That was a bad time to make a joke but we didn't make love. I never let him into my garden and he never became a man. Can we just move on?"

"No!" Jane and Peggy yell at me.

"Britney," Jane continues, "you can't just sneak out and sleep with your boyfriend. I don't care if it's Xavier or not or even if it was happening at our house! No sleeping with him!"

"And - " Peggy adds but then stops herself. "I would yell at you the same way but you're not my daughter."

"Jane's not my mom but she's got a lot to say about it so go right ahead and help her," I tell her.

The two women look at each other as the I hear the front door open. _Great. More people._ I just want to slam my head on the table out of sheer embarrassment. I look and see that it's Xavier's dad. _Oh god._

"What's happening?" Steve questions. Oh, someone please do not spare him any details.

"Dad," Angela starts, "Xavier popped Britney's cherry."

 _Angela Rogers, I am going to kill you!_

Steve goes white and slowly shuffles into the seat next to me, processing the new (and false) information about his son and the atrocious language from his sweet little girl. I know he's from the forties and knows the slang but he didn't need to hear that one in the modern age. I frown at Angela and she gives me a glass of almond milk along with the perfect smile I want to punch right now.

"Why are you still here?!" I yell at Angela.

Angela gestures at her angry mother, angry Jane, faint father, and an embarrassed me. At this point, I can't blame her for staying because I would've as well.

"Xavier Buchanan Rogers, get down here!" Peggy yells.

"Oh no..." Angela mutters. "...middle name..."

"Angela Samantha Rogers, go to your room," her mom orders.

Angela smiles again before leaving. Finally, I thought she would never leave. Steve is still pale and Peggy goes to check on him. I wonder if it's because of his shock or because he's having a heart attack or stroke of some kind.

Xavier, who literally just woke up, comes down the stairs. It doesn't help my case since he's not wearing a shirt and is only in his pajama bottoms. The moment he sees me and the pissed-off parents, he knows he should've fled or at least thrown on a shirt.

"I - I can explain this," Xavier says.

"Please do before your dad passes away from too much trauma," I encourage.

"Mom, Dad, Jane - "

"Xavier," Steve cuts him off, "what have I told you about this?"

Xavier blinks. "Literally nothing. Dad, you didn't give me the talk because you didn't even know what to say without turning into a ghost. Mom took care of it."

Steve pauses before nodding. He takes a breath. "Peggy, lecture Xavier for me, I'm too old for this."

"Xavier," Peggy says, "you and Britney cannot just - " she covers her husband's ears " - fornicate at your age and outside of wedlock."

My jaw drops. The extensive language used in this house for one simple word is unfathomable and amazes me. I look over at Xavier who is flushed just like his dad. I rub his arm. The only reason I think wedlock was added is because one of our friends is going to be married in the near future.

"Mom," Xavier says, "we didn't fornicate!" He looks at me and whispers, "what does fornicate mean?"

I facepalm. Like father, like son.

"Okay, look," Peggy says to calm everything down, "you two are young and I get it, you love each other. It would be hypocritical for us to punish you for such actions when some of us are guilty of them. If you two say that you didn't do the dirty then we'll believe you."

Peggy looks at Jane who slowly nods her head in agreement. Steve is still dazed but he gets the idea. I excitedly take Xavier's hand.

"But if you're pregnant, I am _not_ telling Loki," Jane says, looking right into my eyes. She gives Xavier a look as well.

Xavier suddenly drops to his knees and hugs his mom's legs, literally crying that we didn't do anything inappropriate. Surprised by this reaction, Peggy pats Xavier's head.

"This is actual proof Xavier and Britney didn't do anything," Angela, who left her room, says as she points at Xavier. "He's not manly at all."

"Britney, we're going," Jane orders, heading out the door

"I should've gone out the window..." I mutter to myself.

* * *

 **I swear on my life that while I was writing this, I was listening to Jesus music. Lord, forgive me for I have greatly, _greatly_ sinned.**

 **Not gonna lie, this is definitely one of my favorite chapters.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- just another small trip to Asgard**


	271. Sigyn Lokisdottir: A Mother's Lullaby

**This is meant to be a Mother's Day chapter but since it's April, just deal with it.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: A Mother's Lullaby

"Help!" I hear someone yell. "Help me!"

I immediately spin around and see a little girl. Her appearance is shocking. She's as tall as my hip with a fragile, bony frame being covered with a dirty and tattered nightgown. Her hair is a frayed and a dim golden-grey but her eyes are bright green despite looking completely hollow. She looks up at me and something strikes me as her not being the one who called for help.

"Wait a second..." I mutter, leaning closer to the little girl.

I see my reflection in her eyes and instantly recognize her. I stand back, putting a trembling hand to my mouth.

"Amber?" I question, almost scared to say that name.

Amber doesn't say anything. She only points to something behind me. I turn around as she disappears before my eyes.

"Help!" The same voice from earlier chimes.

"Hey!" I call out to whoever is there.

I run a little before someone appears. She's a young teenager with dark hair. I recognize her too.

"Courtney!" I yell.

She doesn't hear me. She keeps on running. I don't check to see what she's running from but follow her instead. She's much too fast for me but I continue to try to catch up.

Trees of a forest start to form around us as well as fog at the ground, slowly building up. This makes it even harder for me to catch up with Courtney as she maneuvers around trees, eventually disappearing in the fog.

I stop, putting my hands on my knees as I bend down and catch my breath. Wow, who knew she ran so fast.

When I look up, I see a little blonde girl lying on the ground. As I walk closer to her, I see that she's older than Amber and definitely more alive. I turn her over and see that it's Crystal. Her eyes are closed, but not in the unconscious or dead way. She's asleep.

It's getting hotter in here. My eyes widen when I see the trees slowly being burned by flames.

"Wake up!" I yell at Crystal, shaking her shoulders. "Wake up!"

No response. I stand up, deciding to carry her, but the moment I'm on my feet, I get blasted to the ground. I turn around and see that Crystal's gone. Someone else is there and she blasted me.

"Hello, Britney Braun," I mumble. This is the young Britney Braun, before knowing that sh was Loki's daughter/Apollo's cousin.

She holds up her hand to blast at me again and I tense up to prepare for them impact - but it never comes. I slowly unravel myself and see that Britney is gone. However, there are still oncoming footprints. Who could still be here since I have no more past identities?

 _The one Amber was truly pointing at, Crystal was probably playing dead from, Courtney was running from, and young Britney was defending herself from -_

I'm looking right at him.

It's Apollo, but those versions of myself see him as their killer. I see him as stronger and much more loving qualities than that. Him, on the other hand, is wearing his full battle armor and has his weapon in his hand.

"Hey..." I say, raising my hands in the air to him. "Apollo, listen..."

He doesn't respond with anything else that isn't his ax.

-o-

I burst awake, suddenly unaware of my surroundings. My hand, bright green with magic, are glowing crazily. I use them as a quick light source to see where I am, and calm down when I realize that I'm in my Asgard bedroom. My hands dim down and I fall back into my bed, placing a palm against my sweaty forehead.

 _Goddammit_.

Goddamn Amora.

I blame her for all my nightmares.

I get out of bed and put on the robe that's hanging on my vanity's chair. I wrap it over my shoulders and head out the door. I need some fresh and cooling air.

Amora's still fresh in my mind. Despite not seeing her in person for a while, she still haunts me with her wickedly beautiful face and evil cackle. It doesn't help that we look more or less the same and that I sometimes see her as my reflection. As I look ahead, I think I see her. I raise up a magical fist before stopping myself.

I simmer down when I only see Jane. She looks at me. She's petrified until I fall in her arms and start to cry.

"I had a nightmare," I sob into her shoulder.

God, I sound like such a child. It looks worse since I'm an ugly crier and because Jane is smaller than me, I am literally craning over her.

"All my past selves were just running around and they all needed help," I tell her even though she didn't ask. I didn't mention the part where her son murdered me because I don't want to give her nightmares. "I was the only one who could help them and even though I have so much power, it was all useless."

Jane nods.

"Why are you awake?" I ask her. It's literally the middle of the night on Asgard.

"I'm an astrophysicist," Jane replies. "I love looking at the stars."

I smile a little.

Ever since I've started living with Jane, I didn't really have to work that hard to solidify an aunt/niece or mother/daughter relationship with her since it all just fell into place naturally; almost as if it was always there. Sometimes, especially when I first moved in with her, I always felt as if I was giving her that vibe that said I didn't like her but I never intended that. My whole understanding of what I believed to be my reality just shifted dramatically.

She was the first person who I would ever call as a mother. I let her know that I can depend on her even though I am capable of being independent. I let her help me wish simple things, I let her console me when I need it, and if she ever wants to do mother/daughter things (which is rare), I always say yes.

One thing I love to do with her is listen to her stories, especially when they're about Apollo being a moronic child.

There's this one story that happened around Christmas when Apollo was barely five-years old. Thor dressed up as Santa for Apollo and his friends in support of the whole Santa illusion. Apollo found out that his father was the one in the Santa suit. Jane thought that Apollo would stop believing at such a young age but Apollo only thought that was where the term 'Father Christmas' came from.

That one's my favorite even though there are many other close ones.

"You should sleep," Jane tells me.

"I'm still spooked," I tell her. What if I close my eyes and see my future self?

"Count the stars."

I scoff a little. "Has that helped Apollo go to sleep?"

Jane smiles. "In a way. When Apollo was a child and refused to sleep, I would tell him to count the stars. He would eventually just get bored and doze off."

I laugh a little. It's hard to believe that the one person who can kill me is my only cousin. The same boy who has an obsession with pop-tarts and used to think his dad was Santa Claus. I think that just goes to show how much people can change as the years go by. I know I sure have and I'm not even done growing. I'm just glad that Jane's there to see the rest of it all.

* * *

 **This one goes out to anyone who doesn't have a mother in their life for whatever reason. I am one of those people and am happy to say that even though my mom isn't around anymore, it's almost like she never left.**

 **It just hit me now that Apollo is the most ironic/self-contradicting character I have ever written. And I love it.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Sigyn: The Musical**


	272. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Can't Stop Singing

**This is an idea that has been requested by many. I actually scrapped the idea when I first thought of it because it was too complicated to write but it's now reborn.**

 ** _Copyright_ : Can't Stop Singing (Teen Beach Movie) Don't judge me. It was a good movie.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Can't Stop Singing

I run through Asgard's equivalent of a prestigious private school. All the students here are in fancy uniforms with dimmed metallics on the hems. I stand out since I wore my bright green dress. All the students I pass look at me strangely until I find Apollo.

"There you are!" I yell at him. "I've been looking for you!"

"Why?" Apollo asks, looking at me funny.

"Look what I found!"

I show him some fancy Asgardian guitar I found lying around. I jump on my toes, trying to contain my excitement. Apollo looks as if he doesn't give a shit.

"So?" He asks.

"I can find my inner musician!" I yell at him.

I strum the guitar and a not-so-melodious sound comes out. I cringe a little and Apollo shudders, basically plugging his ears. I try to tune it even though I have no idea how. Apollo sighs, rolling his eyes.

"I do not think you have one," Apollo tells me.

I stick my tongue out at him as I continue turning knobs and testing out the strings to see if they sound nice. Once I get to a sound that seems good enough, I play a riff. Apollo only sighs in annoyance with me. Then, Freya walks out of her classroom which makes Apollo happy (and almost forget that I'm right here). Freya looks at me and my instrument the same way Apollo did earlier.

"What is going on?" Freya asks as I begin making up my own chords.

Apollo, finally remembering my presence, takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes. "This cannot be happening. Do not tell me it is a song."

"It's a song!" I exclaim, continuing to make up my own chords. I think they sound great, Apollo and Freya think differently. "This wasn't how I planned it."

"Sigyn, you have gone too far," Apollo says sternly. "Please return that damn guitar."

"You nor Freya cannot make me stop!" I exclaim at them like a child.

I continue strumming like a freelance musician who doesn't care about anything or anyone. Apollo takes Freya's hand and begin walking away from me. I skip after them, still strumming the guitar terribly and completely out of tune - not on purpose though. This is how people self-teach, right?

Apollo huffs. "I am losing my mind."

"I don't see your problem," I tell him.

"You have no musical talent."

I gasp as if I've been shot. "Ouch!"

Freya stops walking. She crosses her arms and furrows her brows at her. Apollo turns around and opens his arms, wondering what he did.

"You are being cruel to your cousin," Freya tells him.

From behind Freya, I point and silently laugh at Apollo, mocking him. He totally hates me right now. Sure, Freya might love him but Freya is always on my side when it comes to situations like this.

"I am being the honest one," Apollo says, taking Freya's hands to emphasize his point (or to simply hold them because he's endlessly in love with her).

Freya twists her wrists around until she's the one holding his hands. She uses her control to covers his ears with his own hands.

"Just cover your ears if you do not want to hear," Freya tells him.

Apollo likes that idea. Not only does he get to not hear me but Freya's also holding his head. It's a win-win situation for him.

"And have him miss my music?" I question, continuing to strum with no rhythm.

-o-

I've been playing for another hour as I follow Apollo and Freya. I could just use my magic to make myself an expert but where's the fun in that? Also, I get to annoy Apollo and he can't flip out on me because he wouldn't dare to do so in front of Freya.

"Please tune that instrument properly if you must play it," Apollo says, almost as if he cares.

"You are being cynical," Freya tells him.

"It is the principle!" Apollo yells over my bad strumming. "Freya, we are trapped in a musical revue."

"At least I am here with you!" Freya yells back.

I stop playing because awe! Freya's just bearing with my terrible music because Apollo is with her. How sweet. Is this what people mean when they make sacrifices for love?

Apollo is not responding. Freya just looks into his eyes, smiling a little. Apollo looks back with passion mixed with 'what the hell do I do now?' That's his face about 85% of the time, to be honest.

Are they about to kiss? I hope so. That way Apollo can finally have that first kiss experience.

I continue to attempt to tune my guitar silently as they inch closer to one another. I play something that I think came out softly but a string snaps and a loud, unexpected noise came with it. Both of them jump apart because of that. Freya laughs a little as she continues walking.

Apollo turns around and glares at me. I put my hands up innocently.

"So this is all _my_ fault?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes and walks away.

-o-

Back at the palace, Freya has headed back to her room. I continue to follow Apollo around while playing my guitar. He tries to lose me but I always end up finding him again.

"Oh..." I sing as I strum. "I can stop singing."

"Make it stop," Apollo says. "Make it stop!"

"Oh!" I repeat louder. "I can't stop singing!"

To my surprise, Apollo takes my guitar and breaks it. I stand in shock. It feels as if a piece of my heart was shredded to bits. Apollo hands me back the broken neck and seems proud of himself for finally being in silence. (To be honest, I'm surprised it took him that long).

"That guitar wasn't even mine!" I yell at him.

Apollo groans frustratingly as Freya approaches us. She sees my broken guitar and eyes the both of us.

"He did it," I say to her, pointing at Apollo.

"Apollo!" Freya yells at him.

"She was damaging my ears!" Apollo argues.

"That did not mean you had the right to _damage_ her guitar!"

Apollo's jaw drops open. "I had every right!"

Freya turns to me and smiles. "I will find you a new guitar."

Freya walks off and I cheer. I look at Apollo and boast my victory in a dance.

"Freya!" Apollo yells, running after her. "Please, do not!"

* * *

 **Most of the conversation lines were edited lyrics from the song mentioned at the beginning.**

 **This whole chapter was Apollo and Freya basically being the parents of their annoying child Sigyn...and I loved it.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- act two of Sigyn: The Musical is coming up. This was only the opening number.**


	273. Sigyn Lokisdottir: The Sound of Asgard

**And as this story reaches 300,000 words, I am proud to present to you, Sigyn: The Musical - Act II**

 **All songs used will be credited at the end.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: The Sound of Asgard

I wake up and see something on my vanity set that catches my eye. I immediately throw my bedsheets to the ground as I run over to see what it is. My jaw drops at the miniature guitar. I pick it up and see the note with fancy handwriting on it.

 _'If you can get Apollo to sing without the use of magic, I will get you an entire orchestra - Freya.'_

Apollo singing? Now that is something I _need_ to see. Besides, I would do anything for Freya. She not only gave me a guitar and saved my drowning ass oh so long ago, but she makes Apollo look like a lovesick child.

I use my magic to make myself look presentable as I run out of my room with the guitar. I immediately start playing it as I sing my heart out.

"Oh, oh, oh!" I yell in my singing voice as I strum my guitar. "Woke up today. Feeling the way I always do. Oh, oh, oh, hungry for something that I can eat - then I hear that beat."

It's as if Apollo comes out of him room on cue. The moment he sees me with a new guitar, he tries to head back in his room to avoid me at all costs, but I grab the door to prevent it from completely shutting. He has no choice but to walk out now. I just need to get him to choose to sing along.

"Good morning, Apollo!" I continue singing. He rolls his eyes and starts to walk away. Too bad for him because my guitar and I are following. "Every day's like an open door! Every night's like a fantasy! Every sound's like a symphony! Good morning Apollo! And some day when I take to the floor, the world's gonna wake up and see...Apollo and me!"

I smile brightly but he just sighs. He's so done with me. Too bad for him because I need to get him singing.

-o-

Sometime later, Apollo begins training with the warriors. I approach Thor who moderates on the side. He smiles brightly at my presence. The fact that Thor is always so happy to see me makes my day.

"Sigyn!" He exclaims. "Have you come to join us today?"

"I guess," I reply. I don't mention that I need to get Apollo to sing in order to obtain a full orchestra.

"Do you need armor?"

"No."

"A weapon?"

"Got one."

I show him my guitar and run into the sparring session before he could question anything. All of them are battling and throwing their weapons at each other while I am just strumming a guitar and trying not to get hit. Someone's sword comes my way and I immediately stop strumming. I hold up a magical hand and look into the eyes of the warrior who holds the weapon...and throw a wink at him.

"I never meant to start a war," I start singing to him. "You know I never wanna hurt you. I don't even know what we're fighting for. Why does love always feel like a battlefield?"

I point at Apollo with my free hand, expecting him to at least sing the echo part but nothing comes. He only stares at me.

"Seriously?" I ask him, unimpressed.

"Sigyn," Thor says, "will you please take this seriously?"

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Hold this."

I pass Thor the guitar. He looks at it strangely and I roll my sleeves up in preparation.

"Play me a riff," I tell him.

I don't get the riff I wanted but that doesn't stop me as I begin to spar with them. Might as well sing something a capella.

"Every smile and every little touch," I sing, doing those actions as I throw a punch at someone. "Don't you know that they mean so much? Sweet, sweet kisses so tender. Always will return to sender."

At that line, I get knocked over. I slide across the ground and rub my jawline. I laugh a little as I stand up again.

"Like a bang!" I exclaim, throwing all my strength into my next punch. "A boom-a-boomerang. Dum-be-dum-dum, be-dum-be-dum-dum. Oh bang!" Another punch. "A boom-a-boomerang."

I shimmy next to Apollo in hopes of getting him to sing along with me. He only throws his ax somewhere and pushes me the other direction.

"Love is a tune you hum-de-hum-hum," I continue singing in hopes of getting Apollo to feel pressured to join. "So give it away, I think you'll learn. You'll get love in return."

I blow a kiss to some of the warriors who eye me oddly. I blow them a kiss. I glance over at Thor who just looks so done with me. Like father, like son, I guess.

-o-

I continue following Apollo around the palace with my wretched guitar playing and equally horrendous voice. I didn't even realize that I ended up following to the prisons. I see Loki and smile brightly but that doesn't stop me from singing. Loki's eyes widen at the sight of what I'm doing.

"Tell her to stop," Apollo demands.

Loki scoffs. "You think she will listen to me."

He's got a point.

"I'm like a doll," I sing to both Loki and Apollo, "like a puppet with no will at all. And somebody told me how to talk, how to walk, how to fall. I can't complain, I've got no-one but myself to blame. Something's happening I can't control, lost my hold, is it safe?"

Apollo and Loki just stare at me. I continue playing a riff.

"Have you made your point?" Loki asks.

I finally stop and Apollo looks up in relief.

"Are you ever leaving your cell?" I ask Loki. That question is a bit of an unexpected stretch.

"To listen to your godawful singing?" Loki questions. "Never."

My jaw drops in offense as Apollo begins laughing. Loki smirks a little. I'll show them. Sure, I can't sing but I'll definitely get Apollo to - for Freya and for my own benefit.

I light up with an idea: maybe Freya is who I need for this.

* * *

 **Some of the lyrics had to be modified to fit in the story but they're mostly the same.**

 ** _Songs Used_ : Good Morning Baltimore (Hairspray), Battlefield (Jordin Sparks), Bang-a-Boomerang (ABBA), I'm a Marionette (ABBA)**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- The Final Act of Sigyn: The Musical**


	274. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Like a Love Song

**Ah, yes, the final act of Sigyn: The Musical. It's been fun.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Like a Love Song

Freya wanted me to get Apollo to sing. I know a way I can use that to not only get Apollo singing but also help him in his love life. Freya promised me an orchestra but I can be my own symphony.

I approach Apollo and when he sees the guitar, he attempts to bolt but I grab him before he could flee. I position his head to face Freya (which was more or less how it was before I showed up).

"I do not want to know what you have planned," Apollo mutters.

"There you see her," I sing, pointing at Freya. "Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl."

"What?!" Apollo yells.

He breaks free from me and begins walking away. How did he not see that coming? I run after him with my guitar and can see that he has been blushing profusely.

"Yes, you want her," I continue singing to him. "Look at her, you know you do. She definitely wants you too. There's one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl."

So mesmerized by that thought, Apollo almost sang along but immediately shakes his head. I dig my fingernails into my own palms. Gah! I was so close! _But I was close._ Maybe I just need a different beat.

I start playing a chord that sounds different.

"Love her or leave her, make your choice but believe me," I start singing.

"What are you talking about?" Apollo asks before correcting himself. "Or singing about..."

"She loves you!" I sing right in his face. "She do, she do, she do, she do, she do."

Apollo just stares at me, trying to actually process me telling him that Freya loves him.

"I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it?" I ask him with my guitar. "Don't you too? You do, you do, you do, you do, you do."

Apollo is speechless. Maybe it's not about Freya loving him because that was a given from the beginning of time. Maybe he's just blown away from my _beautiful_ music? Nah, even that's a stretch to say.

"Leave me alone," Apollo says.

"I'm trying to help you not die as a virgin," I tell him. Apollo immediately turns red. "You haven't even had your first kiss."

"That is not your problem," Apollo says harshly.

Oh, I see I'm getting him tense. I think I finally snapped one of his guitar strings. (Ha, I make myself laugh during serious situations).

"It is my problem," I fire back. "First off, we need to be planning ahead. Asgard needs an heir after your reign and I'm just being proactive. Second, I want some nieces and nephews."

Apollo's jaw drops as he stares at me, espeically since I said that in plural. "You are completely mad."

I smirk. "I prefer insane."

Apollo just stares at me, pissed-off.

"I'm just saying," I tell him. "I think Auntie Sigyn has a nice ring to it."

Now Apollo's stare has a little smile to it.

"Serenade her," I tell him, passing him my guitar. "Sing your heart out."

"No," he immediately replies.

"Come on..." I nag. "Girls love it when guys sing to them. The problem is that they don't do it. I mean, Xavier is either talking or kissing me, Daniel has his head in some textbook, Iqadi's prince isn't chanting his heart out in melodies, James isn't giving Angela an opera performance, and Merida doesn't have some mariachi band knocking on her door." I pass him my guitar and whisper, "you might not be the first one to kiss but you'll be the first to sing."

Apollo is skeptical but eventually takes the guitar. I cheer. He marches up to Freya who smiles when she sees him. I trail behind, excited for the show.

"Are you going to break the guitar of Sigyn again?" Freya asks him. "I will only give her more."

"First of all," Apollo asks, "where do _you_ get the guitars from?"

Freya smiles. "Do not worry."

Apollo doesn't question anything else. Instead, he holds up the guitar he doesn't even know how to play. Freya catches my eye for a second and I nod my head excitedly.

"I woke up, such a bad dream," Apollo half-sings/half-speaks (close enough), "You stayed, I was leaving without my heart, you were stealing. I do not care, I would let you take it."

Freya is smiling so happily and I think she's crying as well. No, wait, I'm the one crying and not from how cute and corny this all is but because Apollo is just a bad a singer as I am - but it's the thought (or persuasion from me) that counts.

"You showed up, like a good girl," Apollo continues. "I fell for your fable but you're no Cinderella. I do not care, I would let you take it all again."

I start clapping and cheering. Apollo is so embarrassed but Freya grabs him in the biggest hug ever. She stands on her toes (despite them being the same height) and sways back and forth.

"You do not sing as well as you fight but I appreciate anything you do for me," Freya says.

Okay, now I'm crying for real. Apollo isn't replying because he has no idea what to say. He's so awkward with this.

Freya looks at me again. "I promised you an orchestra and I will deliver."

"What?!" Apollo exclaims, breaking from Freya. "No! No more singing from you!"

He points right at me. I scoff.

"You're almost as bad as me," I tell him. I suddenly light up with an idea. "We should form a duo! Or Freya can join and we'll be a trio!"

"No!" Apollo yells.

"Let us do it, Apollo!" Freya says.

"Yeah!" I add.

* * *

 ** _Songs_ : Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid), I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do (ABBA), I Don't Wanna Break (Christina Perri)**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Never talk crap about a bachelorette and her fiancé when she's in front of you.**


	275. Britney Braun: Bachelorette Bar Fight

**Emily's Counterpart is technically part one but you can read this without it - it'll just make more sense plot wise if you read hers first.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Bachelorette Bar Fight

So far, Iqadi's bachelorette party has consisted of me using my magic to take us girls to New Orleans, dancing in the middle of the streets, and endless fake jewels and partying. Now to end off the night, we're getting some booze at the bar (hopefully not needing any ID).

The moment we walk into the bar, all eyes from every man in the room turn to us. They look up from their pool tables and poker cards to check us all out in our smashing outfits. I mean, I'm flattered and all but I'm also way younger, not interested, in a relationship, and creeped out.

Iqadi seems to be the center of attention for them. Not only is she wearing a little black dress but it's working serious wonders for her body. Also, she has a fake tiara on her head witha little bridal veil attached to it. Men are flirting with her and she is more spooked out than appreciative.

"I apologize but I am engaged," Iqadi tells them. As if that'll work but I applaud her for having manners.

"Yeah, we're in the middle of her bachelorette party," Emily adds.

"So move," Merida orders.

The man looks at his friends before scoffing. "I do not think you understand, every bachelorette who comes to this bar has to dance with me."

I roll my eyes. What a sleaze...

Iqadi shockingly smiles a little to the man. "You want a dance?"

The man smirks, finally happy that someone is obeying them. "I do."

"Allow me to show you my best move."

Iqadi gestures him over. The man shimmies up to dance. I feel Merida take my arm and the rest of us back up. Iqadi looks up at the man and raises her arm but not to dance - she punches him right across the face and he stumbles back into a pool table. It looked like he went flying.

The bar goes silent. Even Emily has nothing to say. I'm still trying to make sense of the whole situation. Iqadi marches up to the man and grabs him by the collar, putting his face close to hers. Her bicep nearly rips out of the tight sleeves in her dress.

"That dent on your face is from my engagement ring," she hisses right before dropping him to the ground.

She's my goals.

The bar suddenly grows tense. Apparently no man likes being beaten by a girl and her non-dominant hand with her backup that consists of four other girls.

A group of men slowly start to approach us. We're out-numbered. Emily looks over her shoulder and even the exits are barricaded. Iqadi slowly backs up towards us.

The bewildered bar tender watches as Angela pushes some liquor bottles out-of-the-way and climbs on the counter. Shot glasses shatter but nobody could hear the noise over the crowd. I look at Merida through the corner of my eye and see her preparing for a fight, putting herself in front of Emily.

"You should all have some respect!" Angela scolds all these older creeps.

I sigh, Merida facepalms, Iqadi stares in admiration despite being pissed off, and Emily is too distracted by all the booze this place has to offer to see what's actually happening. Only Angela would scold a bunch of drunk bastards.

"She's getting married!" Angela yells, pointing at Iqadi.

"How old is she?!" Someone yells mockingly. "Sixteen?!"

Iqadi clenches her fists. "Uncultured swine..."

 _Oh...Shit...!_

The men roll up their sleeves, ready to take us on. Emily's eyes widen as Angela awkwardly jumps off the bar. Merida and I catch a glance at each other and start smiling excitedly. Iqadi turns back at us and we nod our heads, saying we can handle this.

"Alright!" Merida exclaims. "This is the kind of bachelorette party I wanted!"

Merida takes out some of the plastic necklaces out of her pocket and lassos them around with one in each hand; Angela takes a chair and snaps it into pieces on her thigh, taking a leg in each hand; Iqadi takes a pool cue and grips on it, making a strategic plan with her eyes; I use my magic to dim the lights, making it harder for them to see us (I have no fear in them ratting me out on having powers, they're all drunk as hell); and Emily ties up her hair and redoes her lipstick.

"Seriously?" I question her.

"Looking great is my superpower," Emily replies.

"Just don't get your weave dragged."

-o-

Okay, so, none of us have a plan on what to do except to kick some drunk ass.

I use my magic liberally and hypnotize them, twisting my hands as I do to their minds. Just as Emily uses her great looks, flirtation is my superpower (and I don't even have to use magic for that).

Iqadi pounces over my shoulder, knocking men to the ground. I throw her a wink as I turn around and see Merida with her plastic beaded whips. She uses them efficiently and violently. I step back a little, those will definitely leave a mark. Angela is on the other side, giving a man a roundhouse kick across the chest.

"What's wrong with you?!" He chokes out at her, rubbing his neck. "Are you some kind of lunatic?!"

"You were being disrespectful," Angela replies casually, still being the mom she is.

" _Disrespectful?!_ " He yells mockingly. "You tried to kill me!"

Angela grins. "Now, let's not over-exaggerate."

Table legs screech causing me to turn around to see Emily being cornered with a bottle of vodka in her hands. I turn to go help her but I'm not fast enough. Emily feels the table being shoved towards her so she jumps up on top of it. It takes a moment for her to dwindle. Emily begins to run across the tables, hopping from one to the next as if she's hopping on stones in a river. For someone who doesn't go running, she can do it damn well in heels.

That gives me an idea - or more of an escape route.

"Over the bar!" I yell to my girls. "Now!"

We all escape our fights and leap over the bar where I made a portal. All of us fall through and land on the ground of where it led.

-o-

I'm the first to stand up and I help my girls up. They catch their breaths before taking in the new environment. The cobblestone roads, blue skies, fresh air; I inhale deeply, taking it all in.

"Where are we?" Iqadi asks.

"Let's spend the rest of your bachelorette party in Italy!" I exclaim.

All of us cheer, enjoying the time we have left before our lives change dramatically. Time for gelato, limoncello, espresso and whatever the hell Italy has to offer!

* * *

 **Now _that's_ a bachelorette party...**

 **I really loved writing this chapter.**

 ** _Emily's Counterpart_ \- Chapter 281 (Here Comes the Bachelorette)**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- let's see what the boys were up to this whole time...**


	276. Britney Braun: Bachelor Basics

**Guys, I promise that this story will be going somewhere. I am just putting a few more fluffs before the end story arc actually happens.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Bachelor Basics

After a lot of fun (and drinking), we finally stagger back onto American soil. It's pitch dark in New York and it makes me wonder how late in the night or early in the morning it is. I'm pretty sure my portal took us to Angela's driveway. Then again, every house almost looks the same at night. The front door opens because of all the unintentional noise we're making and thankfully, it's Xavier. Thank god it's him and not some stranger or else this would've been super awkward.

"Darling!" I exclaim, running over to hug him.

"What did you do?" Xavier asks immediately.

"Nothing!" I begin kissing his face to distract him.

It almost works but then my girls begin talking and two of them are completely wasted (take a guess at which two because you'll never get it).

"Emily got drunk," I tell him.

"I expected that even before you planned this," he replies.

Xavier looks over my shoulder and I can feel his jaw drop on my body. I place a hand to my forehead, especially when the other boys start pouring out of the house to see what's happening.

"How drunk are you, Merida?" James asks.

Merida narrows her eyes at him. "Still sober enough to kick your ass to a different planet."

"Babe!" Drunk Emily exclaims as she hugs Daniel tightly. "I brought you back something!"

Emily pulls out a (surprisingly) full bottle of limoncello from her purse. Daniel is confused which makes it funny. I swear, that girl has everything in her purse.

Sober Angela (because her fast metabolism prevents her and Xavier from getting drunk) marches up to us. She huffs a breath. "So, what did you boys do?"

"What did you girls do?" Apollo asks her instead.

"We went to a club," I reply. It's a harmless lie.

Iqadi's future prince, Imanu, steps out. While we took Iqadi out to her bachelorette party, the boys hung out with Imanu. From the looks of it, they just stayed home. The moment Iqadi sees Imanu, she runs over and embraces him tightly.

"Oh, my prince!" Iqadi screams loudly. "I love you! I love you!"

Angela shushes her yet Iqadi waves her off. The boys all stare us down. I'm still not telling them anything and neither do Angela and Merida. Emily is so drunk that she has no shame.

"You got Iqadi drunk?!" Xavier scolds me, like his twin sister would. "No, forget that, you got the _Princess of Wakanda_ drunk?!"

"Oh, hush!" I respond sharply.

"I have never seen Iqadi intoxicated before," Imanu says, almost excitedly. I smirk, I knew I liked him.

"What did you do?" Daniel asks us.

"We kicked some ass," Emily says immediately, performing some sort of kung-fu kick. Angela shushes her too. "Men were all over us."

"Emily!" Angela yells.

"What?" Emily asks. "He asked and I answered."

I sigh. Drunk Emily and Sober Emily still have the same big mouth and endless talking.

"What?!" The boys yell. Over-protective much?

"Let me explain," Merida says, taking control. "We went to New Orleans and partied for a bit. Then we went to a bar where some man and his group were trying to get it with us - mostly Iqadi since she was out bachelorette. Iqadi got pissed so she started a bar fight."

"Holy shit!" James yells. "I wish I was there."

"Iqadi..." Imanu mutters worriedly.

Iqadi shushes Imanu, putting a finger to her mouth and then on top of his. She looks him in the eyes before smiling comfortingly.

"Those men were no match for us," Iqadi tells him.

"Are you sure?" Imanu asks. He's so caring.

"I have been through worse."

"Are you hurt?"

"I would not allow such a thing to happen."

Imanu still doesn't tolerate the fact that his fiancée's been fighting and is now 'intoxicated'. (How intelligent). I eye the other boys. They should be taking notes because Imanu is an actual gentleman.

"Oh, please, the fight started before they got drunk," Angela says.

The boys stop trying to ask us questions about our night because they don't want to know any more information. They're beyond scared of what else we did considering that we just came from a brutal right across the country.

"What did you boys do?" Merida asks them.

"Nothing _that_ exciting," Apollo says. "I mean, we still had fun. We literally taught Imanu the basics of the American life."

"Driving, reality TV, football - all the good stuff," Daniel says.

"I enjoyed it," Imanu says. Iqadi smiles.

"Thank you," Iqadi says to the boys. They all nod.

All seems well and forgiven until Emily opens her mouth again. How does this girl not run out of things to say?

"We also went to Italy," Emily says.

The guys stare at us. Only Iqadi is cheering, hell, she's clapping.

"Mamma Mia!" Iqadi chants in the funniest Italian accent, opening her arms wide.

I burst out laughing till the point where I can no longer breathe. Out of all the things that happened tonight, those two words take the wedding cake. I need to take Iqadi all over the world, get her drunk, and have her speak in their accents. Oh my, I now need an inhaler. I'm glad I'm not the only one who couldn't keep a straight face.

"We brought you back gelato," Angela says.

"What's gelato?" James asks in an Italian accent.

Emily pipes up. "Gelato is an Italian or Italian-style ice cream."

"Apparently Emily speaks fluent Italian," I tell them. She wasn't kidding. I wasn't expecting a dictionary definition.

They all nod. Apparently that makes sense. We give the boys their half-melted gelato with unique flavors along with whatever booze Emily has in her purse and continue to share stories from our bachelorette party.

What a night that was...

* * *

 **As a half-Italian child, I have never had gelato and am ashamed at that.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- "I'm sorry, would you like us to tell Emily Stark?"**


	277. Britney Braun: All This For a Ring

**This is probably the 50th time I've said this but "do not do anything bad that it portrayed in this chapter."**

* * *

Britney Braun: All This For a Ring

I meet up with Daniel at the mall since he called me and needed help. Considering what happened the last time he called me, I made it my number one priority to go to him. I found him in the food court and he seems relaxed.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

He looks up at me. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

I huff. "Nevermind."

"I need your help."

"With...?"

Daniel gets up and takes my wrists excitedly. This is the happiest I have ever seen this boy and I'm getting all giddy despite not knowing what's going on.

"I need to buy a ring," he says.

"I could just give you one." I fan out my hands. I'm probably wearing fifteen now, have hundred more at home, and an unlimited stock on Asgard.

"No, Britney." His grip gets tighter around my wrists. "After grad, I am going to ask Emily to marry me."

I freeze, feeling a smile plaster itself onto my face. Then I scream loudly and hug Daniel, rocking him back and forth. Daniel shushes me as all eyes turn to us. I immediately force myself to calm down even though I still feel incredibly hyper.

"Daniel!" I say. "Oh my god!"

Even Daniel breaks down smiling.

"Wait, way am I here?"

"I need a ring and you seem to know a lot. Actually, I picked one out already but I just want you to see it."

I put a hand to my heart. I'm so flattered that he would pick me to see it. Well, I'm his number two after all, no wonder he'd tell me.

"Where'd you get the money?" I ask him. I know Emily's dad would've offered to pay but Daniel would've rejected any kind of financial aid.

Daniel shrugs. "I'll pay it off eventually."

"No, you won't. Rings are expensive - especially ones for Emily Stark - and interest rates are high as hell."

"What do you suggest I do? Win the lottery?"

A mischievous idea comes to mind. My creepy grin appears and Daniel is automatically shaking his head.

"I am rejecting whatever your idea is," Daniel says.

"Then have fun being in debt till your divorce," I tell him.

He glares at me. I smirk. Then he agrees to whatever I have planned before I tell him.

-o-

We sit in my car where we discuss my plan. I will get Daniel this engagement ring so him and Emily can live happily ever after. I'm all for making people happy by using my wicked ways. Just as long as nobody gets hurt.

"How many college scholarships did you get?" I ask him.

"Seven," Daniel says modestly.

I'm blown away. He got seven. _Seven!_ He says that like it's no big deal. I got one from SHIELD Academy and that's only because Director Fury is frightened of me. It's not like I'm ever going to be using it.

"Okay..." I mutter, slowly getting to my point. "Let's con one of the colleges to get the scholarship money - or _some_ money."

"What?!" Daniel yells. "No!"

"Why not?"

"That's illegal and wrong!"

"It's illegal only if we get caught. Besides you can pay them back the money eventually in the form of a donation when you're rich and have like ten PhDs."

Daniel looks at me skeptically. He still refuses to partake in this possible crime but in the back of his mind, I know he wants to do this because he freaking loves Emily and wants to ask her to marry him. And because I love both of them with all my heart, I start the car engine and begin driving to get some cash.

"Trust me on this," I say. "I'm only trying to help you out."

"You have weird ways of helping."

"Last time I checked, _you_ called _me_."

I look at Daniel, waiting for a rebuttal but he's looking out the window. I laugh to myself as I pick up speed.

-o-

Being my creepy self, I found the closest university dean's house in less than five minutes. It takes us another hour to drive there until we're stopped by a fence outside the neighborhood. I open my window and stick my upper body out to get a better look at what we're dealing with.

"This neighborhood is prestigious," I say, admiring the gate with a keypad on the lock.

"There may be cameras," Daniel says, obviously worried about the police showing up and arresting us.

"Oh..."

I find myself looking right into a camera. I tilt my head a little and see a small red light blinking. It's definitely on and is currently getting a good read on my face. Might as well make the most of it. I blow a kiss right at the camera. Then, I immediately get pulled back into the car by Daniel tugging on the bottom of my shirt. I laugh to myself.

"This is insane!" Daniel yells. "Turn this car around."

"You're not the boss of me," I reply.

I get out of the car and close the door. Daniel follows me and we both state up at the gate. It's about double, maybe triple our heights and the bars are too thin for us to squeeze through.

"Give me a boost," I order him.

"I can't lift you," he replies honestly. I'm not even the least bit offended.

"But I can lift you..."

Before Daniel's fast brain can process what will happen next, I hoist him right over the fence. Thank you, Asgardian genetics for this amazing strength. He falls over but lands in a bush. As he curses at me, I laugh as I manage to climb over and purposely fall into the bush myself. We both get up and brush ourselves clean from dirt and leaves.

"That was fun," I say, starting to walk through the quiet neighborhood.

We finally walk up the cobblestone driveway bordered with statues, flower beds, and hedges trimmed with not one single leaf in place. It's all making me nauseous. I climb up the stairway and see a door knocker. Again, nauseous. I'm not using that thing so I just straight-up knock on this embellished cherry-wood door.

"Britney!" Daniel yells.

I quickly use my magic to change my casual outfit into a disgusting but acceptable pantsuit with a matching briefcase. I look incredibly professional.

"Please look pissed off," I tell Daniel just as the door opens. "And stay quiet."

To my surprise, I see the dean of the university instead of a butler. Even in his own home, he's wearing a full tuxedo. I roll my eyes.

"May I help you?" He asks.

"I am here to inform you about a lawsuit my client and I are filing against you," I tell him. His eyes open wide. "Apparently, your registration office sent my client a letter comfirming his decline from your university which is unacceptable. He never declined because of the wonderful scholarship you offered."

The dean looks completely dazed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"My client was expected to attend your university next year and your system declined him which is an outrage!" I slap him with my fake papers. "He has an academic average higher than any moron you accepted!"

"Are you even a professtional attorney?"

"Professional attorney..." I laugh out simply because I'm not. "Where I got my law degree doesn't matter because my client and I have connections. It would be a shame for us to spread the word of your university's corrupt system, especially to someone like Emily Stark who has quite the audience."

The dean is narrowing his eyes at me. I return with my most manipulative smile. I know I've done a good job when the dean pulls out his cheque book and writes us a deal to not tell anyone this situation happened.

Maybe I should go to law school...

-o-

"You're fucking welcome," I tell Daniel who still seems uneasy about this whole day.

"I'm just glad that you're my lawyer and not his," Daniel replies with a small laugh. "All that for a ring."

"Hey, I would do anything for a ring and I have." I smile at him. "Emily will definitely say yes when you ask her. Just make sure that her dad pays for the wedding."

* * *

 **Again, there was some unintentional foreshadowing in here. I swear, I don't do it on purpose.**

 ** _Emily's Counterpart_ (aka the proposal) - Chapter 293 (The Stark-Banner Proposal)**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- a little closure...**


	278. Britney Braun: One Door Closes

**This chapter is really just a filler but I think it's necessary.**

* * *

Britney Braun: One Door Closing

My heart races at an uncontrollable rate as my sweaty palms knock on the door. I wait on my toes for an answer as I shift my weight from one foot to the other. Seconds later, familiar faces open the door and explode with joy when they see me. They wrap me in the tightest hug ever and I feel the warmth I once got from them as a younger girl.

They're all here. My Agents. My Catherine, Dominique, and Marina. Being in their arms almost makes it feels as if I never left them.

"Look at you, you're a woman!"

"Oh, Britney, you've gotten so beautiful!"

"I remember you when you wore pigtails in your hair!"

"Oh, stop..." I mutter, resisting tears. I also don't need to be reminded of those dreaded pigtails. "I've missed you three."

"So have we," Catherine responds. She sighs. "Gosh, just look at you."

"You're growing up," Dominique continues.

"I know..." I unintentionally drag out. "I'm graduation soon."

And there goes another round of cheering from them.

"Where are you off to next?" Dominique asks.

I mouth the word 'Asgard' but don't say it out loud in case any of the orphans were eavesdropping. They all seems excited by that idea and I can't help but smile.

"I just love it there," I tell them. "It's so magical and beautiful. And everyone there thinks I'm insane - ah, it's wonderful."

"Sounds like quite the adventure," Catherine asks with a small laugh.

"It does," I say, "an adventure I can't wait to go on."

I look at the orphanage and can't help the rush of memories that fill my brain. All the fun times that took place here and it's other locations. My life pretty much started here - and here come the waterworks.

"Thank you," I tell the agents, "for everything. You may not have been my blood parents but you helped me to grow into the woman I am today. I owe you for my courage and big heart for nobody could ever give me those attributes like you three."

They start to tear up and now we're all crying. Other orphans are definitely listening in now and probably wonder two things: who am I (if they don't remember me or weren't here when I was here) and why is everyone crying.

"You were a blessing to all of us," Catherine tells me.

I smile through my tears of joy as I hug them all again. When we part, I wipe my tears on my sleeve without ruining my eye makeup.

"Where's Janice?" I ask them. "She didn't get adopted, did she?"

"She isn't here," Marina replies. My jaw drops. "Oh no, darling, she's just at the mall."

I breathe in relief. "Oh, thank god."

-o-

I search the mall for Janice and she isn't that hard to spot. I see her standing with a boy but by the look of their faces, they aren't having a pleasant conversation. Curious, I take a few steps closer without seeming obvious or snoopy. I pick up snippets of what they're saying and put my hand to my mouth in shock.

Janice is with her boyfriend and she's breaking up with him.

When he walks away, Janice stands tall. Based on that alone, I can tell that she dumped him.

"You go, girl!" I exclaim in a cheerful tone.

Spooked by the sudden applause I'm giving her, Janice turns around and is even more surprised that I'm the one giving it.

"Crystal!" She exclaims.

Okay, I was not expecting that.

She grabs me in a quick hug and that's when she realizes her mistake. I can't blame her for it though. Janice has been in the same orphanage for both me and Crystal. If I were in her shoes, I probably would've done the same thing.

"Crap, sorry, I mean, Britney!" Janice corrects. She quickly composes herself. "Sorry you had to see me breaking up with him. It's just that I'm going to university in San Francisco and don't need to drag him with me on an emotional level."

I shrug sadly, but she doesn't notice the sad part.

"Something tells me that I'm going to be doing the same for that exact reason," I reply, those words tasting like verbal poison.

Janice gasps. "But I know you're dating Xavier Rogers! That sort of action should be illegal! I mean, he's a hot and sweet boy who loves you. Those don't come so often."

I laugh a little. If only that could be true.

"Where are you going after grad?" Janice asks me.

"Far away," I reply. "I found my father and I'm going to spend some time with him."

Janice is surprised. "You found your father?"

I smile. "I did. Well, my paternal uncle found me first and now I live with my aunt. I've met my father though."

Janice nods, already aware of some of those details. "You're a true enigma, Britney. You've come from the worse and grow up with the best. You deserved every bit of it."

I smile from the heart, resisting tears once again. Hearing my life in that way makes me happier than it usually has.

"I mean, you have Apollo Foster as your cousin," Janice adds. "I don't know him that well but I've heard he's great and pretty hot too."

"He's - uh - " I hesitate " - he's something."

Janice snickers. "What about your dad?"

"My father is behind bars somewhere beyond these borders. He's a criminal for some crime that happened decades ago, or so they say, and he left me for reasons I sort of figured out the first time I met him. And then there's my mother too but she's a total bitch. Believe me when I say that she wants me dead - luckily she isn't around. I mean, my parents are fucking crazy but - nevermind, I'm fucking crazy as well."

I didn't mean for it to be said like that but it all came out like vomit. That is more or less the truth, some details spared.

Janice hasn't said a word the whole time and I wonder how much I freaked her out. I just smile like the enigma should: mysteriously, without saying another word.

"Wow..." Janice mutters.

"It only gets better from there," I reply.

* * *

 **My heart is slowly shattering.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- school's coming to an end**


	279. Britney Braun: Grab Your Cap and Gown

**This chapter is kind of nothing but it leads up to a major plot point. Just stay with me.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Grab Your Cap and Gown

"46," I tell Apollo.

"33," Apollo responds.

We both don't say anything afterwards. The two of us just shared our marks from the math exam and like expected, we both failed. On the bright side, failing the exam doesn't necessarily mean we fail the overall course.

Apollo and I are looking into each other's eyes, trying to get a hint at what the other got overall in the course - granted that they passed.

"51," we both state.

I scream for joy as I throw my arms in the air. Apollo joins me ecstatically. We both passed (barely) but we passed! I bet our teacher just pitied us or just thought 'what the hell, just let them graduate', but we passed!

Apollo swings me around before I jump on his back. We parade through the hallways, celebrating the fact that the two of us will actually graduate this year. To be honest, even if I wasn't graduating, I would still get the hell out of here.

When we get to our lockers, I open mine up. Some stuff gets thrown into my backpack but all the other useless and school-related crap go straight into the trash. I can hear Apollo doing the same thing. I clip my lock onto my backpack, close my now-empty locker with no nostalgic feeling, and join him.

Apollo sighs contently. "That was relaxing."

"Today was a great day," I tell him.

"Do you think anything else could make it better?"

I think about that, unsure of the answer. Could there be anything that could make me happier than I am now?

I hear the PA system turning on.

 _'Attention Students, now is the time where we'll announce this year's valedictorian and salutatorian for the graduating class. As by tradition, the valedictorian and salutatorian represent the students with the two best overall academic averages - '_

I roll my eyes. Nobody gives a shit on what qualities the valedictorian and salutatorian have - we just want to know who it is.

 _'As for your speakers, l am honored to announce Daniel Banner as this year's valedictorian. And lastly, I'm honored to name Emily Stark as your salutatorian.'_

I was expecting that to be the result. That reminds me of the betting pool I was running on whether Daniel of Emily will be valedictorian. Now I just need to distribute the money evenly amongst those who participated.

Wait a minute, my friends are going to be speaking at grad. This is big news!

Apollo and I glance at each other, both our faces covered with excitement. We both start cheering again. Today is just an amazing day.

 _'Students who are expected to graduate this year are also asked to pick up their graduation caps and gowns before leaving for the end of the day.'_

"Onward!" I exclaim to Apollo.

I jump on his back and we parade through the halls again. One of our former teachers scolds us and tells us to get to class.

"Alright, sir," I tell him bitterly.

"We're sorry," Apollo adds. I doubt he means that apology but it's still polite of him to do so.

The teacher nods and points in the direction we're supposed to be heading. We respond with nods but once he heads back to his class and closes the door, Apollo and I bolt the other direction. We sprint until we find our friends.

"Congrats, you two nerds!" I yell at Emily and Daniel.

Neither Emily nor Daniel seem at all interested to be writing a speech. Emily seems annoyed with it and Daniel seems scared.

"I thought I could sleep till grad," Emily complains.

"I don't know what sort of angle to write my speech on," Daniel says.

I sigh with a small eye roll.

"You two and your petty problems," Apollo tells them. "Be grateful you're both smart. Britney's a moron."

"Hey!" I yell. "I did better than you on the math exam."

"By thirteen percent but you still failed it!"

We both look at each other before breaking out into smiles. We never have to do math again.

"You and I should've be the val and sal," I suggest to Apollo. "Instead of being the ones with the two best averages, we'd have the worst!"

Apollo clears his throat as if he's about to give a speech of his own. "My fellow future graduates, let us skip the rest of the school day and just have some fun somewhere."

I nod, I'm all for that.

"I found the reason why you have the lowest average," Merida says to him.

"Shut up," Apollo replies. "I'm pretty sure I'm getting some award at graduation."

"Most absences?" Angela guesses.

"Medal of achievement for least amount of shits given?" Xavier guesses.

Apollo narrows his eyes at them. "You know, on Asgard, I'm worshiped."

I roll my eyes. "Nobody gives a shit about you on Midgard, your _Highness_."

I fake a curtsy to him and he pushes me to the ground. He doesn't even help me up. Apollo just walks away. What an ass. Xavier pulls me up and I wrap my arms around him. This boy I love, Apollo not so much.

"He may be a stupid prince but you're my knight in shining armor," I say before kissing him.

"I will strangle you two with my grad gown," Merida mutters.

Xavier pulls me closer and kisses me longer and I can hear Merida running off. That doesn't stop us though because once we start, there's no way in hell that we're stopping. I will keep kissing this boy until I get my diploma.

* * *

 **Ha...I wrote this chapter after getting a 46% on a math test. Yea, I'm pretty shit at math.**

 ** _Emily's Counterpart_ \- Chapter 283 (Write That Speech)**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- only one person stands between Britney and her diploma**


	280. Britney Braun: Graduation Part One

**Because my exams are lurking in the upcoming days, I have some chapters banked already (this arc was surprisingly quick and easy to write) and will be posting on weekends.**

 **This graduation ceremony will be a thousand times more entertaining, I promise.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Graduation Part One

"Ow!" Apollo and I scream at each other.

"You're choking me!" Apollo yells in my face.

"You're burning me!" I yell back at him.

We both stop. I let go of the tie that's around his neck and he puts down my hair straightener. So much for helping each other get ready for grad. We switch objects and I'm straightening my own hair as he figures out how the hell to tie a tie by himself. Unlike me, he gave up.

"Is Thor showing up?" I ask Apollo as I apply some fake lashes.

"No," Apollo replies. I look at him worriedly and he doesn't seem to give a shit that his father isn't coming. "It's a long and pointless ceremony and my dad has no patience. Besides, if I don't even care, why should he?"

I nod. I guess that's true. My parents aren't coming nor would I want them to.

"Don't tell my mom this." Apollo says.

For a moment, I think he's talking about the whole Thor situation but Apollo lifts his grad gown and he's not even wearing a suit. He's wearing jeans, a white tee, and a blazer. At least he looks decent.

"For a moment, I thought you weren't wearing anything underneath," I tell him.

Apollo laughs. "Only if both my parents don't show up."

I laugh along until Jane shows up. She crosses her arms at us - no, just Apollo.

"You are not wearing jeans to graduation," Jane orders.

"But mom..." Apollo nags. "Nobody will notice underneath the gown."

Jane narrows her eyes and Apollo goes to change (probably just his pants).

-o-

Once Apollo and I arrive, Jane goes with the other Avengers to grab their seats. Out of our social group, we both find that the only ones here so far are Angela, Xavier, and Merida. The salutatorian (Emily) and valedictorian (Daniel) aren't here yet, how unexpected. I embrace Xavier and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Could one of you wake me when I have to get my diploma?" Apollo asks. "I'm going to take a nap in the middle of the ceremony."

"Oh, please," Angela says to him. "Your last name starts with F. I have to wait till R. That's basically three hours in."

"I'll be sure to throw something at you," Xavier tells him.

Apollo nudges him gratefully.

"Someone help me put this stupid cap on," Merida says. My hair is too big."

We all laugh at that, even when Merida gives us her death glare. Xavier, Angela, and Apollo pull down on Merida curls to flatten them while I wrap the cap around her head. Her curls bounce back into place and we stand cautiously just in case the cap pops right off. Thankfully it doesn't.

"I think I'm going to lose blood circulation to my brain," Merida mumbles.

The centers our favorite glam girl and salutatorian. She looks perfect and not the least bit nervous - not that I expected her to be since her confidence level is out of this world.

"Emily Stark is actually on time?!" Xavier gasps sarcastically. To be honest, we thought she was going to be late.

"Oh my god, it's a miracle!" Angela adds.

"Very funny," Emily states neutrally. "I'm the salutatorian, I speak first so I kind of have to be on time."

"Did Daniel carpool with you?" Apollo asks her.

"No," she responds. "Why?"

"Because he isn't here yet."

-o-

The ceremony starts and we're all seated in alphabetical order. There's an empty seat in my row that's for an absent Daniel Banner. This is odd. You'd think that winner of half the awards and the valedictorian would be the first to arrive but nope. What's even weirder is that his parents are here and they have no clue where the hell he is.

As the Master of Ceremonies starts talking, I play with my perfectly polished nails but not chip them. This is going to be so boring. The speaking voice is so monotone that it could just put me right to sleep.

"To start off the ceremony, we will be hearing from this year's salutatorian, Emily Stark."

I might as well stay awake for this. Emily can be entertaining even when she doesn't try to. I clap and cheer as Emily makes her way to the podium. The doors open and someone comes running in. I quickly turn around to see who it is. The person almost crashes into Emily but she grabs his arm.

It's Daniel. It's good to see that he pretty much showed up on time to hear his girlfriend talk. How cute.

Emily holds him in place and the two of them share a quick conversation. Then he kisses her cheek and heads to his seat as Emily continues her way to the podium.

When Daniel takes a seat, Merida begins questioning him as Emily starts her speech. I look at Merida face and watch as her entire face drops open in shock. She puts a hand to her mouth as if she's covering up laughter. Merida meets my eyes and mouths the words, _'Daniel's got no speech.'_

I'm surprised. That boy literally had one job: write a speech - especially since he didn't have to try to win those awards. I'd expect this from anyone else if they were the valedictorian but not from him - which is why he was chosen as valedictorian in the first place. I turn around and spread the message to Apollo who surprisingly gives Daniel a thumbs up. I roll my eyes, how supportive of him. Apollo then tells Angela and Xavier who both facepalm at all this.

Considering that Daniel is speaking near the end of the ceremony, he still has a lot of time to bullshit one.

Or not.

To my surprise, the auditorium fills up with a gigantic gust of wind. I look up and sees something forming right behind where Emily is speaking.

Oh no, I recognize that. It's a magical portal.

My heart drops into the stomach as everyone around me screams and panics. They all begin racing out but I'm just paralyzed on the spot, suddenly feeling nauseous.

Then Amora steps out of the portal.

 _Please, oh please be a nightmare._

What the hell is she doing here?! Out of all the days that she could waltz into my life she picks today?! None of my friends (minus Apollo) know that she's my mother. And now she's here. Now they'll know. They'll know that my mother is some psychopathic sorceress who wants me dead - that the only person who can kill me is Apollo. Is that why she's here?! To have Apollo kill me in front of everyone?!

"Hey..." I hear someone mutter to me.

They grab my face and force me to look at them. Their hands are warm against my cold face. It's Apollo who probably leaped over all the rows that separate us, and he continues talking to me, trying to tell me that it will all be okay but I only feel like throwing up at that pathetic lie. I know he's trying to comfort me but him being near me right now isn't the best.

My friends are all frozen: Merida and Daniel holding on tightly to each other as well as Angela and Xavier (given that they're the closest to one another). The Avengers are trying to figure out a game plan but they have no idea what the hell to do. I look back to where Amora is standing with Emily. She grabs her, putting her under a spell. Emily suddenly passes out but Amora catches her. _I_ _swear_ _to_ _God_ _that_ _if_ _Emily_ _is_ _dead_ _then_ _I_ _will_ \- Amora looks at me and gives me her signature menacing grin. She thrives out of my vulnerability and I'm showing it now more than ever.

"Hello again, Sigyn," Amora tells me.

* * *

 **For those of you thinking that Thor is an ass for not showing up to his son's grad - just know that high school graduation ceremonies are actually five to six hours long and my own parents weren't present for any of mine. Besides, Thor will show up when he needs to.**

 **All of Emily's counterparts will be posted at the end, but all the chapters for both stories will be posted more or less in chronological order.**

 ** _Stay_ _Tuned_ \- Amora has made an appearance at graduation but what will happen next?**


	281. Britney Braun: Graduation Part Two

**Hello again, Amora.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Graduation Part Two

My head is spinning faster than my stomach. I seriously need to hurl.

My mother's gaze never leave Apollo or me. The Avengers plan to attack Amora but if they dare move, then Emily will die at the snap of her fingers. None of The Avengers move after that, all of them showing the look that no parent ever wants - fear for the life of their child.

"C'mon," Apollo mutters to me, keeping my face in his hands. "Don't tap out on me, Brit."

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I feel a cold sweat forming on my forehead. Apollo lies me down on the chairs and gets up to probably go to Merida and Daniel.

I seriously can't breathe.

Angela and Xavier approach me to watch over and they're both scared and worried. They don't understand why I'm currently like this - nobody really does. There are some parts of myself that I just couldn't share, not even with my boyfriend and friends, because there are some parts that just won't make sense to them - they barely make sense to me.

"What is happening?" Angela asks, tears in her eyes.

Xavier shrugs. He looks over at me and just like Apollo, he's trying not to let me tap out.

I hear thunder in the background. It causes my brain to pound but on the bright side, at least Apollo's dad showed up to grad.

"Amora!" That booming voice yells.

I sit up again and see a pissed-off Thor standing in the middle of Amora and The Avengers. Amora only smiles at Thor's entrance. She slowly puts Emily on the ground and takes a few steps closer to Thor. Amora glances at me before looking at the king.

"Thor," I choke out, "do you trust me?"

Thor looks at me for a second.

"Do you trust me?!" I ask louder this time.

I don't care if my friends trust me or not. They're confused and frightened, and if they knew everything, they would hate me.

Thor doesn't answer me. He only holds his hammer up for his attack on Amora. Amora doesn't defend herself because even though she's out-numbered, Amora still has the advantage since she can kill Emily and all of us before Thor even swings his hammer. He eases up and lowers his weapon.

"It would be a shame to waste your strength," Amora says. She looks at Apollo. "But you did share it well."

Apollo shudders, looking away from her. I start shaking.

"I trust you," Thor says.

It takes a second for my mind to click and realize that he's finally answering my question.

"Britney..." Angela mutters. "What is he talking about?"

I look back at her. Sometimes ignorance is bliss.

"Come along, Sigyn," Amora says.

I narrow my eyes at her. Amora snickers, lighting up her hands before we all vanish without our parents.

-o-

Amora dumps us somewhere unknown but isn't here with us. I have a feeling I know the reason why. I look at my friends who are shaken to the bone and Emily who still lies unconscious. Apollo checks for a pulse on her wrist and neck which are still there. He then approaches me, trying to look serious to mask his fear.

"What does she want?" Apollo whispers to me.

"How am I supposed to know?" I reply. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Before Apollo could say something in return, James and Iqadi appear out of nowhere, still with no Amora. The two of them freak out but then calm down a little when they see us. I knew Amora was going to bring them here to join us.

"First things first," I mutter.

I use my magic to get most of us out of our grad gowns and whatever fancy attire we had underneath. Now, we're all wearing matching jogging suits just to be comfortable and easy to fight in if necessary.

"What is going on?" Iqadi asks.

"Some sorceress kidnapped me!" James yells. "I didn't want to think the worse but she looked so familiar."

My arms start shaking.

James and Iqadi look around for explanations but nobody could provide one since they have no idea what's going on. Even I can't come up with a full coherent story.

"There's something you should know," I say with a shaky voice.

Suddenly, all eyes are on me and I freeze. I know that the next words are as simple as this: that sorceress is my mother, but they're not easy to say. I didn't tell them that I knew my mother since I didn't want them to know. It was better that way. They all freaked out that Loki was my father and now this is being thrown in. Then to top it all off, my fate is to be killed by Apollo which is what Amora wants.

My head's spinning again.

"Britney...?" I hear someone question. I couldn't quite make out who said that.

"Right..." I say.

I take a breath. I can do this. There's a way I can do this without saying anything.

I lift a hand to my face as if to display it. I watch as their faces shift from des to complete surprise. The pieces of the puzzle click together once they make the connection between mine and Amora's physical similarities.

"That was my mother," I spit out. My mouth tastes bitter.

Nobody says anything. Thank god.

I take a breath and turn around to face Apollo.

"I'm putting you in charge," I tell him. "Don't do anything irrational."

"What are you talking about?" Apollo asks.

"I'm going to figure something out."

Before Apollo could object, I vanish. I figure that if I'm separated from Apollo, Amora could return there and she can't do anything. Let's be real, she wants me dead and how could she brainwash Apollo to kill me when I'm not there? Besides, Apollo would be stuck explaining the story to everyone from start to finish and I don't want to be there when the tense parts come up.

Call me greedy but I just can't be there with them right now.

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Britney's going to try to think of a plan, but will her emotions let her?**


	282. Britney Braun: Graduation Part Three

**This chapter is an emotional roller coaster so brace yourself.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Graduation Part Three

I land on the ground harshly and roll around in the dirt. I force myself up and hunch over against the first tree I see before hurling all over the ground. Once that's done, I gag an extra time before wiping my eyes with the back of my hand until they burn. I just - I couldn't be there anymore. I couldn't face my friends as they learned the truth which I'm positive Apollo told. If given a different situation, I would've denied everything but my friends are all smart enough to put two and two together.

Now they all know the truth and it pains me.

I look around and see that I brought myself somewhere that's completely covered in fog. The dirt on the ground is dry and dusty which is beneficial since all the plants here are dead. I don't think my location is as important as my mindset - I can't let all that's happening to drive me to complete insanity. I've had my share of meltdowns and it wouldn't help anyone if I were to have one now.

"He's going to kill me..." I mutter to myself. Those words alone could take my life away.

"Not everything is scary when you know it is coming," I hear someone say.

Her voice sends shivers down my spine and starts a fire in my heart. I turn around and see Amora standing behind me.

I don't know how to react to her presence. Am I scared or pissed?

I stomp my foot at her right away, kicking dirt at her. "I didn't ask to be born! I didn't ask to wield all this power! I didn't ask to live this life! None of my power will go to you! It's mine! I swear that I will _kill_ you when this is all over!"

My breathing burns like a dragon's breath. Amora is taken aback by my sudden outburst, but then smiles, as if that version of me was the one she's wanted this whole time and not the sobbing and emotional wreck she got instead. My tears take over and they feel like lava. Amora's stone cold gaze returns. Those words just came out of me without my control. Was all that really built inside me this whole time?

I just threatened to kill my mother...and I think she's smiling at that.

I am not holding up well. Amora is going too deep into me and she's only said ten words. That is, ten words too many. This is all too much for me.

"That is it..." Amora mutters fragilely. "Cry, Sigyn. Cry for yourself, cry for all your friends. They cannot hear or see you. They cannot feel what you feel and they never will. So go on and cry for them. Cry a pathetic and useless tear for each one of them."

She towers over me with her dominating aura. My eyes never leave her nor do they stop crying. She puts my damp cheek in her magical hand and wipes my tears with her thumb. This is the most motherly she has been towards me even though her wickedness remains.

"You know I am right," she says. I don't want to agree but I do. "You do not have a choice and you know that. If one girl has to die so the other eight can live then that is the price that must be paid. You do love them, do you not?"

Having friends is how your life gets fucked up.

Amora backs away and I scream at her again. I feel my throat straining. She only laughs and vanishes, leaving me and my rage behind. I wrap my arms protectively around myself as if that will do anything to help.

I look up and see someone else. My brain does this sometimes - play random moments from my past in the form of a hallucination. It's the worst form of déjà vu one could get, believe me, I know. Usually, these memories make me go crazy, but I don't have the energy.

That and Amber's blank eyes keep on staring at me. She's just standing there and it's creeping me out. Did I always look like that? Was I always that tiny and skinny with a bony frame and dead hair flying over my shoulders?

"Are you alright?" Amber asks me.

Did Amber ever talk? If yes, did I always ask such stupid questions? Whatever the answer may be, I don't respond to Amber. A part of me wants to tell Amber to never run away so she can avoid coming up to here but I can't do it. I have been through so much and even though I'm crying right now, I can't regret anything.

"Have you seen what you will become?" I ask her as she looks at me.

"What will I become?" Amber questions.

Now, I'm towering over her and her stupid questions.

"Something that your friends will be afraid of," I respond with my hands on my hips, staring right into her eyes.

Tentatively, Amber reaches out and brushes her fingertips against mine. I flinch, pulling my hand back. What the hell is with this child?

"I can't blame them though," I continue. "Sometimes I'm afraid of me."

"They're not afraid of you, Britney," Amber says, knowing that we're the same person. "They're afraid _for_ you."

I shake my head. Whatever that means I've already wasted too much time here. There's still so much to be done. I thought keeping all those secrets was the right thing to do, but I was only good at lying and hiding it - hiding my pain, my dealing with it, and myself.

I'm done.

I have truly alienated myself from my friends for long enough and now they're in danger. I lied, kept secrets, and felt okay with it but the truth is that it's not. I was never okay. It has hardened me, made me completely insane. It tore me apart. Now I need to put the pieces back together.

* * *

 **Wow. That was a powerful chapter if you ask me.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Britney's got a plan.**


	283. Britney Braun: Graduation Part Four

**For a moment, I forgot what was last happened in this story but than god I have this whole story arc banked.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Graduation Part Four

This is such a stupid move. Maybe if I didn't waste so much time having a panic attack/tantrum somewhere, this whole situation would've dissolved a while ago.

I appear in the middle of SHIELD where The Avengers along with both of James' parents and Iqadi's father are discussing strategies. None of them are agreeing with each other nor do they notice my sudden presence. I understand why - their kids have been kidnapped by some magical bitch and they don't know what exactly to do since she can kill them at the snap of their fingers. I try to get their attentions but they're all too busy arguing over battle strategies. That's what happens when you have a team of leaders who believe they're right. I finally decide to scream at the top of my lungs, sounding like a fire alarm.

That gets their attentions, some even just a little and pull up their weapons. I quickly get rid of the smile that formed on my face. When they see that it's only me, I expected them to relax a little but they all demand questions at once. It all sounds like a blur of noise but I choose to answer the most asked one.

"Relax," I tell them, "they're all fine, I promise. I'll show you."

I summon up a magical projection of my friends and I expected something mundane but end up seeing something scary. It shows Daniel's hulk attacking them all with Apollo knocked-out to the side. Ugh, Amora! I quickly close it before they could get a good look at it.

"That was a lie..." I mumble.

Nobody believes me. They saw everything.

I roll my eyes. My friends can survive Daniel's hulk for a few minutes, right? I swirl my hands around and make a portal for The Avengers.

"Use that when you're ready and have thought of a proper game plan against Amora," I tell them. "If I were you, I would just hit her with all you got. I don't want you to feel bad for me or hold your punches because she's my mother. I don't care about that at all. She put my friends - your children - in danger because she's greedy and will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants. Do you hear me? If you have the chance to kill her, don't let me stop you."

I said I would kill Amora myself but hey, if any of them could do it then that's less work for me.

The Avengers still look uneasy. I get it, I just told them to kill my mother, but I really have no other options.

"Sigyn," Thor says.

I look at him. I know exactly what those sad eyes mean.

"You said you trusted me," I tell him. I look at all the other Avengers as well. "Believe me, I got this."

That's another lie but I'm hoping they believe that one. Before they could question me anymore, I vanish.

-o-

I reappear somewhere else and say the four magic words which helped him notice that I showed up.

"I need your help."

Loki looks at me confused as if he didn't understand me.

"Amora is screwing with my life again except she put all the people I care about in danger," I explain to him. "I have no idea how to counteract her power and I just don't know what to do. I need your help."

Loki is silent for a bit. For a moment, I think that he's in shock but even that's too much to believe.

"No," he states.

That one word hit me like a ton of bricks. Did he really just say no to me?

"Please," I plea, holding my hands together.

"No."

"You're the only one who can stop her."

"That is not true."

Something breaks inside of me. Something hot and heavy and vulgar. Something that presses into my chest and makes my eyes fill up with rage instead of tears. I make my hands into fists and slam my feet on the ground until I find myself screaming at him with raw anger.

"I can't do this!" I yell. "The only way I know how to defeat Amora is to give her what she wants which is my corpse!"

"That is a pathetic plan."

He and his refusal to help me along with his snide insults are really pissing me off.

I scream at him again before I end up falling to my knees and breaking down in tears. God, I can never stay mad without crying, can I? Loki is looking down at me from his prison cell. His face is like Amora's - no emotion. It's kind of ironic how my parents are so heartless yet I ended up with too much heart. My jaw is quivering but I clench my hands again as I force myself to get up and face him. I let him see my tears to show that my emotions won't stop me. They might get in the way but not as a permanent roadblock.

"I am asking you for one thing that no daughter had to have ever asked of her father because he always did it on his own," I say softly and calmly. "I've never asked you for much - hell, I don't remember asking you for anything that required you to leave this cell, but all I want is for you to be there."

Loki's silence is enough. He turns his back to me and I do the same to him.

I'm out.

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Britney's going to fight**


	284. Britney Braun: Graduation Part Five

**If I never update this story again, I died of a sugar high. I swear, I ate too much sugar after my French exam.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Graduation Part Five

And here I am, back where I once was. I left with all my friends wondering what the fuck is going on and now I'm the one wondering what the fuck is going on. I see Daniel's hulk and my friends dealing with that, I see Amora and The Avengers dealing with her, and there's an unconscious Apollo off to the side.

 _Maybe if I never left my friends in the first place, this wouldn't be happening...well, yeah, but then I'd be dead._

My head is spinning. The sound of fighting rings out from all around me. I'm aware of all the shooting and screaming, the echoes of losing battles. I suddenly shut down again. I go blank. One minute, I was determined to fight and now I'm regretting that decision with deciding what to do now.

"Hey, you alright?"

I shake my head out of my trance and see Emily beside me. I'm obviously not okay but I appreciate her for asking.

"I hate my parents," I reply sharply.

Emily takes a breath. "No offense but we hate your mother too."

 _I kind of hate Loki more right now but okay, sure, let's continue hating Amora._ To be honest, I'm not even sure which of my parents I hate more right now: the one who started all this or the one who refused to help finish what the other started.

"Take care of Daniel," I tell Emily.

I choose to run over to Apollo. I kneel beside him and put two fingers on his cold throat. There's a faint pulse that I think I feel or maybe I'm just imagining it there, but no other obvious response from him. C'mon, Britney, think, how do you speed up someone's heart or get it starting again? _You break some ribs._ I crack my knuckles and wiggle my fingers before balling my magic-filled fists. I hold my breath as I slam my fists into his chest.

Apollo shoots up, gasping for air. He coughs and turns over. Thank god he's alive. Apollo turns to look at me and I see his eyes flash green with magic that's not my own.

"Ah, hell..." I mutter. Amora's planned this all too well.

Before I could make a run for it, Apollo lunges at me, grabbing my neck and forcing me to the ground which gives him more power. Oh god, I can't breathe and he's only using one of his hands on my neck. _Just imagine if he used two_. I have no idea what to do since Apollo is a better fighter than I am on a normal day, let's not consider him currently being brainwashed.

I take all his punches, feeling my own blood run down my face. My vision blurs a little. I can't fight against him. Maybe this is what's supposed to happen.

Then I hear his voice in my head, not Apollo's, any of my other friends or the Avengers.

"You are being selfish..."

I scoff. To think that Loki's own daughter is being beaten to a pulp and he's calling _me_ selfish. I glance over at my friends who are making no progress with The Hulk. That's when it - the idea _and_ Apollo's fist - hits me. Apollo may be brainwashed to finish me right now but what if he had something else much more important to prioritize before me?

"That's what you think," I tell Loki even though he isn't even here.

Because I said that, Apollo seems confused as to why. _Perfect_. That's my advantage: make him believe that I'm an insane weirdo who talks to the voices in her head. _That's exactly what I look like._ I get back on my feet and duck under another one of Apollo's punches. I wipe my sleeve across my nose to get rid of the blood even though I can still taste a good portion of it. I run around Apollo and jump on his back. I attempt to force him to the ground but seeing that's no use, I grab his head and force him to look at our friends.

"Help them," I whisper into his ear. "They need you."

We both hear the hulk roar loudly and our friends screaming. From being on Apollo's back, I can feel his tense muscles loosen up. I sigh out of relief. I think I finally got Amora out of his system. That is until Apollo grabs my wrists and throws me over his back.

 _Nevermind_.

I slam onto the ground and feel so much pain electrocute my system. I roll over onto my front, rubbing my tailbone. There will definitely be a bruise there.

Apollo!

I tense up and curl into a ball to protect myself from the next him but nothing comes. I slowly unravel to see Apollo running over to the others.

 _Nevermind my previous nevermind._ I did it. I got Amora out of his mind.

I stand up, despite it hurting so much _._ I roll my shoulders back and hear one of them crack, but I don't really care. I have more important things to deal with than my pain. I look over to Amora fighting The Avengers and run over there to deal with her now. I think I know how I can end this once and for all.

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Britney's going to face Amora but what will her plan be?**


	285. Britney Braun: Graduation Part Six

**Okay, so, I've been working on _Project: New Generation_ and all the Xavier/Sigyn feels in there just shatter me into pieces.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Graduation Part Six

I watch as all The Avengers take my advice in fighting Amora: shooting everything they got all at once. Amora stands in the center of their circle of fire. She holds out her hands and suddenly everything is in slow-motion, still making their way to pierce her. I am not under her control as of right now. I jump through her magic barrier and approach her from behind. I form a ball of magic in my hand and hurl it at her.

Taken by surprise, Amora falls over. Everything around us is still moving incredibly slow. Amora, still on the ground, places her hands as she turns over. She looks at me and laughs a little.

"You look beautiful, my child," Amora tells me.

I know I don't, but she thinks I do because I am covered in my own blood, bruises, and tears - I'm a physical and emotional mess which is basically how she loves seeing me: on the verge of dying.

"I'm done with all this," I tell her, more tears appearing in my eyes. "I don't want to fight you. I don't want my friends to be in any more trouble because of me."

"Why are you complaining to me?" Amora asks. "What could I possibly do to help you?"

"Make a deal with me."

Amora stands up. She takes a few steps towards me, not saying a word because she wants me to continue. She seems interested in my proposition so far. Me, on the other hand, I take a shaky breath and blink, causing my tears to fall out of my eyes. I cup my hands together and hold them in front of Amora. My hands glow green and all my magic floats all around it.

"What are you doing?" Amora asks me.

"Conceding," I reply, keeping my hands held out to her.

Amora finally understands. "You are giving me all your power?"

It hurts to nod my head and not because Apollo's hit me.

"Why?" Amora asks, looking at my magic and not at me.

"I am the most powerful sorceress in all the Realms but I never asked to be," I tell her. "What is the point in having all this power and constantly being on your watch if I don't want it."

Amora eyes me. "What do you want out of this?"

"Freedom." I choke out. "Freedom from you. If I give you what you want, you better promise to leave me and my friends alone. I want you to go a long way away and keep my name out of your mouth and mind. I want you to forget I ever existed."

Amora meets my eyes again, her mouth opens with temptation.

"I did not write your fate," Amora says. "There is more to your fate than all this power, you know that?"

I think back to all my scars, bruises, and blood. All the pain and crying. Then the pain and guilt I have given to Apollo because I had to come into his life this way.

"I just want nothing to do with you anymore," I tell her truthfully.

I keep my hands with all my powers held out towards her. For a moment, I thought that she was taking her time reaching out for it to embrace the moment of finally having it, but then I realize that something else is making her move slower, just like The Avengers and their weapons around us.

"You are so weak-minded..." Loki's voice in my head says.

I ignore it. I'm not going to deal with him right now.

"Really?" Loki's voice continues. "Ignoring me? That is quite impolite. I thought you were raised with manners."

I roll my eyes, annoyed with him. I am in the middle of a deal with the devil and I don't need his interruptions.

"Shut up..." I reply, gritting my teeth.

"Are you really going to do this?" Loki's voice asks.

That echoes in my head, pounding against my skull. Huh...I don't say anything but he does have a point. I have been at this for eighteen years. _Eighteen years._ I am the most powerful in all the realms and I'm just going to give it all away to someone who has been planning to kill me even before I was born for my magic? Does Loki really think I'm that big of a moron?

"It's a part of my plan," I tell him.

"It seems like a stupid plan."

"Last time I checked, you were imprisoned for a plan you thought would work."

"And you are saying that your plans always work?"

"Argh!" I scream as loud as possible. Amora's back to normal and pulls her arm back at the sound of my unexpected wail from her point of view. "Get the hell out of my head!"

Amora's now confused but now I see her face drop for no reason. I have never seen her face this vulnerable, should I be worried? What the hell could possibly get Amora so frightened?

"I am not in your head, Sigyn," Loki's voice says.

I feel shivers running down my spine. I slowly turn around and see Loki actually standing right there behind me.

"You came?" I ask with an unintentional voice crack.

"You asked for help..." Loki says as if him helping me was more beneficial to him than me. "And besides, I really missed your mother."

I immediately lower my arms, my magic disappears. My breathing is ice cold. I thought I would be happy to see Loki here after I begged and got rejected but now that he's here, I have no idea how I feel about this. Even Amora has nothing to say.

Loki smiles with a small laugh, but none of that is meant for me. "Hello, Amora..."

* * *

 **Well, look who finally showed up.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Loki and Amora are together in the same place...what could possibly go wrong?**


	286. Britney Braun: Graduation Part Seven

**I actually had no idea that today was Friday. I thought today was Wednesday or some other boring day in the week.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Graduation Part Seven

If my stomach wasn't empty from vomiting earlier, I would do it again. It just hit me now that this is the first time I've seen both of my parents together in the same place.

"Loki..." Amora grumbles, crossing her arms. Loki seems delighted to see her pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him again.

"I told you," Loki says to me, starting to circle Amora. "I missed your mother."

Loki brushes Amora's chin and she scowls at him. If they're flirting, I will end up vomiting bile. I swear this is absolutely disgusting.

"Oh, Amora," Loki says. He stands behind Amora and holds her head to turn it to face me. "Look at our daughter, she is all grown up. You should be at least a bit proud."

Amora rolls her eyes. "Do not play to the sentiment I do not have."

"She is beautiful, is she not? She has your face, your eyes, your hair - "

"Your emotions."

"Your sadistic aura."

"Your outbursts."

Loki laughs. "Ah, Amora...how time flies." He looks at me. "Sigyn, run."

It suddenly hits me that he's talking to me. I shake my head.

"This is my problem!" I yell at him. "You run!"

Loki sighs frustratingly. I light up my fist and hurl it at him. He catches my hand and smiles at me.

"I told you so..." Amora says to Loki. "Your emotions and outbursts."

I narrow my eyes and point at her. "You, keep out of this."

This is the most fucked up family reunion ever.

"Loki," Amora says, "what is it you want?"

"Time is running out and I have come to aid my daughter," Loki says proudly. "Primarily by distracting you."

Amora's eyes open wide. "What?"

Loki snickers before facing me. "Run."

"What the hell!" I scream.

It takes me a second to realize what he means by _'Time is running out.'_ I instantly remember that before, Amora was being shot at by every Avenger in a circle and she put them in slow-motion. They're about to be warped back to normal speed. I quickly turn around to run but it isn't fast enough. Loki grabs Amora around the neck with one arm and holds her back. With his free hand, he hurls some magic in my direction, pushing me away at a faster speed. Once everything else is caught up, I know that both Loki and Amora were caught in the middle of all that.

Then everything explodes in magic and vanishes.

"No!" I scream, stretching a hand out for them as I fly through the air.

I feel myself land in someone's arms. I try to run back but whoever has me in their arms is holding me tight. I turn to see who it is and when I see Xavier, I immediately remember all my friends. I look over his shoulder and see them all safe and broken, even Daniel is back to his normal self. That's when I just feel my knees buckle and I fall into Xavier's arms, sobbing. He holds me as I weep relentlessly. Every turn I would take would always have a danger waiting for me and hearing his calming voice and feeling his gentle touch makes me feel better.

"Hey," Xavier whispers to me, "Britney, don't cry. You're fine, we're fine - "

"Your parents are gone!" I yell. "Nothing is fine about that!"

"But, Britney - "

Then, Amora's body appears. It lies in front of us, her golden hair covering her face. I don't know whether or not she's dead or just unconscious or just pretending to be either, but I don't care. I light up my fist and am about to pound it into her with all my strength, but someone grabs my wrist.

"I swear, Xavier - !" I yell.

I look up and see that it's Loki holding my wrist. I thought he would've perished in that explosion but he's right there. I open my mouth to say or scream at him but he holds up a hand to silence me.

"Your mother is still alive, I am still alive, and The Avengers are still alive," Loki says to me before smiling. "A happy ending for us all!"

Loki applauds and he's the only one doing so. I cross my arms and scowl at him.

"It was all a ruse, Sigyn," Loki continues, "a mirage. It was too much of a risk to have the real Avengers here so I made a deal with Thor and sent some magical duplicates. I even made one of myself. What do you call that? False hope?""

My breathing is heavy. Loki watches as my brain processes everything he said, and I still slap him across the face. Instead of getting mad and scolding me (which I didn't expect from him but any other parent would do), he laughs (which is what I _did_ expect).

"I do not understand what you see in her," Loki mutters to Xavier, pointing at me.

"I will slap you again," I tell him. I mean that.

Loki looks at us and laughs because of me. My reaction, however, doesn't change one bit because I am dead serious.

"And I assumed you were the one with anger issues." Loki points at Daniel.

 _Way to be sympathetic, Loki! Stop talking, Loki!_ I ball up my fists but control my sudden rage. I'm pretty sure he notices how mad I am and just doesn't give a crap. I bet he's entertained.

"Are you done?" I ask him. I'm so irritated by him right now.

Loki looks around and sees nothing better to do so he nods. I almost thought that he was being a bigger pain than Amora. Loki picks up Amora and says farewell to all my friends before vanishing with her. I hope he disposes Amora or puts her somewhere to rot away before Thor convicts her.

I glance at my friends and they look completely scarred for life.

"So that was my dad..." I mutter awkwardly. "He's unbelievably a moron."

 _That doesn't make anything better._

"Let's get the hell out of here."

And with the snap of my fingers, we're going home.

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- what happens to graduation now?**


	287. Britney Braun: Graduation Part Eight

**This is the final installment of the graduation arc.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Graduation Part Eight

The moment we all appear, The Avengers all shoot up awake from their little Loki-caused naps. When they see their kids, all of them run over and embrace their kids. I swear, they all started crying. God, I can't take the tears anymore. Stupid tears, stupid blood, stupid bandages that won't come out of their packaging.

I end up tearing open the box. The spool of bandages flies out and I catch it in my hand. I start wrapping the bandages around wherever the hell blood is and I'm pretty sure I'm mummifying myself. All this while sobbing to myself.

"Here, let me," Xavier says.

I look up at him and allow him to take over. I don't know how (but the answer is probably football practice) he knows how to do this but it's so much better than when I was probably harming myself. I watch as he wraps it up.

"Shouldn't you be with your parents?" I ask him.

Xavier smiles. "They're done doting on me. I needed to check on you."

"Why? Because I have no parents to kiss me on the cheek or tell me that they prayed for my safety and well-being? I'm not some charity case!"

That was unexpected of me though Xavier isn't the least bit surprised.

"Because you've been through a lot for all these years and I feel bad that you've kept it inside of you for so long," Xavier replies. "I'm your boyfriend, you should be able to talk to me."

"No, you're my boyfriend. I should only be able to kiss you."

I force a smile but Xavier doesn't find my stupid joke funny so he doesn't smile back. I sigh. I look up at him and rest my forehead on his.

"Loki cares about you," Xavier says.

Because of his light tone, it almost sounds as if he's surprised that Loki cares about me. I can't blame him or any of my friends for thinking that Loki doesn't give a shit about me. For starters, I first thought that Loki didn't care about me when he claimed to did only to be proven wrong later. And then there's my mother who only care about the power I have. Honestly, I'm still perplexed by Loki's care for me.

"I know," I state.

"He shows affection so weird," Xavier says.

I laugh for real because of how true that is. Xavier finally smiles. He tilts my chin up and kisses me. I wrap my bandaged arms around him and he slowly and gently runs his hands through my tangled and messy hair. I embrace him, as if I haven't kissed him in weeks. I suddenly find myself becoming one with him until -

"We ruined graduation," someone states.

I part from Xavier with the intention of finishing that later. I know why grad was ruined and open my mouth to say something but -

Angela immediately frowns at me. " - and you better not say that this was your fault!"

I close my mouth. So much for getting the truth out.

"Technically we graduated," Merida says. "We just ruined the ceremony for everyone."

Xavier raises an eyebrow. "How does that help the situation?"

"It doesn't but it's true."

"Thank god," Apollo says, relieved that we don't have to do the grad ceremony.

"Good," Daniel says. "I don't have to present my unwritten speech after all."

His parents look at him, disappointed that he didn't write a speech. Daniel looks back at them innocently.

James sighs. "You know, I actually wanted to graduate. It makes those four years of wearing a stupid tuxedo in hell worth it - especially since I was the valedictorian for my class."

I never knew James could be philosophical. It's so strange to hear him be intelligent.

Merida glares at him. "Stop trying to convince me that grad was supposed to be good."

"I do not fully understand what graduation is but even I would not want to miss it," Iqadi adds.

Merida frowns.

"I wanted to finish saying my speech," Emily says.

Merida huffs a little. "Well, there's no way we could go back now, is there?"

I immediately think back to when Loki first showed his care for me. He made me go back to Courtney Brown and help her. I can do something like that. I can take all my friends back to graduation.

"There is," I say, sticking a glowing hand out towards them.

Merida blinks. "You've got to be shitting me."

"Are you serious?" Daniel asks completely shocked. "We could redo all of graduation?"

"Believe me," is all I say to them.

None of them hesitate as they all stick their hands in on top of mine.

-o-

I open my eyes and smile at my success. My spell worked and now we're all back in the graduation auditorium. We went back in a way: we're all here with the memories of what happened, but Amora isn't going to show up since she's detained somewhere. Now, we can have the proper graduation ceremony everyone expected and wanted.

I look around and see all my friends confused as to what the hell just happened, especially James and Iqadi since they weren't here the first time and now are. The same goes for The Avengers, since I made Thor show up as well. I just use my facial expressions to reassure them that this is all legit.

My eyes meet Emily and I nudge my head towards the stage to tell her to get the hell on it. Emily perks up and suddenly heads over to start her lovely speech. Nearby, I glance at Daniel who's attempting to _think_ of a speech. I roll my eyes to myself in humor. I might of used my magic to get us back here but I'm not conjuring a speech for him to say.

I look back at Emily who beams with confidence.

"Fellow graduates," Emily starts.

A tear rolls down my face and I let it fall off my cheek and land on my gown. I do nothing but leave it.

"C'mon, Emily..." I whisper that encouragement to myself. "Let's graduate..."

-o-

"Congratulations on a sheet of paper with your fake name and an education that you barely succeeded in," Loki says to me.

I stand in front of Loki's prison's cell after coming straight from graduation. I'm still wearing my cap and gown with my incredibly high heels. In my arms are a bouquet of roses that I got and my diploma. From Loki's statement, I realize that he has a point. I probably don't deserve this diploma and I'll most likely lose it in like ten minutes.

I sigh, a bit frustrated. "Will you be happy for me for once?"

"When you do something that is worth my joy," Loki replies flatly.

I narrow my eyes at him which causes him to smile. I guess my anger is worthy of his happiness.

Loki takes a step closer to me from his cell even though I stand outside of it.

"Thor wanted me to ask on whether or not you will be present for the conviction of Amora," he says.

I freeze remembering that my mother didn't get escape from her crimes, she will be punished for them. Thor, with the help of everyone, finally stopped her. She can finally be convicted for all the cruelty and abuse that she caused to -

"Sigyn...?"

It suddenly dawns on me that I got lost in my thoughts and didn't answer his question.

"I heard you, I heard you," I say, unsure of why I repeated it.

"Will you be there? It is not tomorrow if that is your concern."

I swallow the sudden fear that rises in my throat.

"I just have some things to clear up on Midgard," I reply. "Then I'll be here."

Loki nods. "I will tell Thor."

I turn on my heel and begin to leave.

"Oh, and Sigyn."

I turn around and see Loki unexpectedly and genuinely smiling at me. It feels kind of weird.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," I respond.

* * *

 **Loki is literally my about graduation XD**

 ** _Emily's Graduation Counterparts_ \- Chapters 284-291**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- some final adventures on Midgard for Britney**


	288. Britney Braun: Our Home, Our Realms

**For those of you who have moved houses in the past, I sure hope you can relate.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Our Home, Our Realms

After graduation, Apollo and I made the mutual decision to live on Asgard while our friends do what they will on Midgard. Apollo and I have our own reasons for such a decision, both somewhat revolving around our dads and heritage, but when Amora showed up and ruined graduation for everyone, that was when I made the decision to use my time in Asgard to try and get out of my prophesy. Apollo decided to help me not only because he's in it as well but he would still come even if he wasn't involved since he would never let me go at this alone.

Jane didn't argue about our Asgard decision. In fact, she was thrilled because she finally gets to be with her husband. I was happy for her and her choice to take an early retirement, especially since we threw a small party for that. Now instead of looking up at the stars and getting paid, she could do it out of pleasure.

And then there's me, currently standing in my now-kind-of-empty house as I look out the window. There, I see a 'sold' real estate sign on our front lawn that flaps back and forth in the wind. The house actually sold pretty fast for a high price. Apparently there are people who will literally sell their soul to live in a corner bungalow with a giant backyard, nearby amenities, and a kid-friendly neighborhood.

"Have you packed yet?"

I turn around and see Apollo standing behind me.

"Not really," I reply bitterly.

"Are you going to start?" He then asks with a bit of a hopeful tone in his voice.

I shrug. "Eventually."

"You could stay on Midgard if you want."

"I know. I'm still choosing to go to Asgard."

"Same here."

The two of us stand awkward in silence, minus the background noise of the 'sold' sign flapping back and forth. There was seriously no point in that conversation but it still happened.

"How are you just okay with all this?" I then ask him. "You're just so passive with practically everything. This is your childhood home, Apollo, and now you're just saying goodbye to it as if it was some stranger you had a conversation with on the street."

That doesn't even faze Apollo. Sometimes, I just find my cousin to be so strange. I think I'm more attached to this house than himself or his mother.

"I've always had two homes," Apollo tells me, "Asgard and Midgard, but not necessarily as a distinct home but the realm as a whole."

I hate him when he turns all philosophical.

"Even when it hurts to say goodbye?"

Apollo's face drops a little. "Goodbyes are never easy, even when you know there will be another hello in due time. But it's not like I'm ever going to forget them. I grew up with them. They're my best friends. Hell, they're _both_ our best friends."

I know I just said this but I hate him with he turns all philosophical.

"Why did your mom raise you here?" I change the topic.

It's a question that has always been on my mind and maybe I've already asked it. I mean, Apollo and Jane are Asgard royalty yet they live in a Midgarian bungalow. Does that not bother anyone else?

"She has a job she loves and friends as well," Apollo replies. I nod. "My friends are here and they make life great. Also, if I lived on Asgard, I would mostly be in the battlefield which my mother didn't want - unlike my father who loved the idea of it. She also didn't want me to be primarily raised in the palace surrounded by all the glitz and royalty."

"So basically to avoid having a brat for a son?" I summarize.

Apollo smirks. "Pretty much. She wanted me to have this kind of life."

Apollo sweeps an arm around as a way to show everything that this realm has: friends and family that Apollo loves; something that he would never trade for anything. He's always had this humbling characteristic about him missing the life of being a "mortal" when nobody really knows that he's actually the well-known prince who's popular in his other realm.

I sigh. "Have I ever thanked you for letting me live in your home?"

Apollo shrugs. "A third of the time when you talk, I don't listen; the second third is you yelling at and/or insulting me; and the third I don't remember."

That is the most accurate description of our interactions. I'm astounded.

"Well," I say awkwardly, "thank you anyways."

Apollo scoffs a little. "You say that as if you're the only one moving out but we both are - and my mom. Not to mention that I had no choice but to let you in rent free. Besides, the moment you moved in, it became our home, not just mine."

For a moment, I am actually left speechless. If that was Apollo being humble, I want to slap him.

"Just appreciate my thanks, you asshole," I spit at him.

* * *

 **The foreshadowing I unintentionally put in here actually hurts me and only me since I know what it is. So, I'll just suffer here alone.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- the group will be setting the world on fire...**


	289. Britney Braun: Burn It All

**WARNING - POSSIBLE TRIGGERING TERMS IN THE BEGINNING! BE WARNED! But other than that, this is a fun chapter.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Burn It All

I huff in extreme satisfaction as I walk out from a secluded corner in the club my friends and I decided to have some fun in. While they were all dancing and drinking, Xavier and I walked off to have some time to ourselves. The details will be spared since it will forever remain in my mind but feel free to let your imagination run wild.

Xavier and I finally walk out, him walking close behind me, and the two of us are so - what's a good word - accomplished (?) of what we just did. I can't keep my hands off him and he's the same for me.

"Where the hell were you two?"

Escaping our lovestruck trances, Xavier and I immediately turn our heads and see Daniel standing there.

"Fresh air," Xavier says.

"The bathroom," I say at the same time Xavier spoke.

"Fresh air in the bathroom?" Xavier attempts to reason.

Daniel looks at us disgusted. "...ew."

Daniel leaves us awkwardly to return to everyone else. Xavier and I look at each other. Not only did Daniel totally not believe us but he could totally guess what we were actually doing - that and Xavier is the worst liar (side note: which is completely ironic that he's dating the best liar).

"You weren't going to mention that you entered my garden?" I say, teasing Xavier.

Xavier quickly spins me around and rests his head on my shoulder. His mouth is nuzzled behind my ear as he nibbles on it. His voice vibrates on my body, making my heart jump. Talk about guilty pleasure at its finest. I gasp and grip on his inner thigh. Goddamn him.

"You were the best," Xavier whispers in my ear.

"Quit tempting me," I respond with sass.

"Quit rejecting me."

Oh, so that's how he wants to play this? I quickly turn around to kiss him.

"No amount of booze will help me to forget all this," Merida states.

Xavier and I just stare at her. I'd ask when she got there and how much of that conversation she saw and heard but she's Merida.

"And no offense," Merida adds, "but we all kind of assumed your first times happened a while ago."

And nothing kills the moment as much as that. I immediately get off Xavier and stand beside each other. We walk outside of the bar where the others are and that's when I realize that it's only two in the morning.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"We're going to set the world on fire," Apollo replies casually.

"Cool," Xavier and I say in sync ever so casually.

-o-

We all had a plan for this bonfire. We're going to burn away all the stupid school shit that has no more purpose in our lives. I mean, if there's no use for it, then I might as well just burn it. As for the location of our bonfire, it turns out that James' dad has a kind of abandoned laboratory I the outskirts of town that we can use as long as we keep the fire in control.

"Can we make smores?" Angela asks as Apollo starts a fire in the backyard of the laboratory.

"Nobody brought smores equipment!" Merida replies, surprised.

Angela gets all sad. I try not to cave I to her emotions but I can't get used to seeing our beacon of sunshine having rain clouds. I use magic and make some smores ingredients for her. Angela lights up and cheers.

"You're such a good person," Xavier says, wrapping his arm around me.

"Coming from you," I spit back, kissing his cheek.

"What are smores?" Iqadi asks, unsure of how to pronounce the word, to begin with.

I laugh a little but nobody hears that over the scream Angela did. She grabs Iqadi's arm and pulls her over to the fire to teach her all about smores and such. It's literally marshmallows and chocolate all sandwiched in a graham cracker and on a stick with some fire. It's not that complicated.

"Holy crap my mouth is burning!" James yells.

"You're an actual wimp," Apollo says to him.

James sticks out his tongue at him. I bite into my own s'more and can feel the smokey taste burning my tongue but it doesn't faze me as anything painful. I think I zoned out for a little with my unfocused attention on the bonfire. I can hear my friends all laughing and having the time of their lives around me and it's pleasant noise to my ears.

"Britney!" Emily exclaims, getting all in my face.

I jump back a little. Emily, with her red lipstick replaced with chocolate, smiles at me.

"You're going to miss the best part!" She yells. "We're about to burn all things from school that we despise greatly."

I smirk. "I should throw you in. We hated each other once upon a time."

Emily bats her lashes at me. "Now you love me."

I sigh with a bit of an eye roll. "I should've put a ring on you before Daniel did."

-o-

Our bonfire has grown thanks to all the assignments we threw in. Some of us even threw in our backpacks and James tossed in his prestigious uniform. Apollo has made paper airplanes out of his old report cards and flew those in. All of this felt liberating as if school is truly and completely over.

I rummage through the backpack I haven't burned yet and find my math textbook. I had a textbook for that course? I don't even hesitate to throw it in. I find extreme pleasure in watching all those exponential functions burn to ashes.

"Uh, Britney," Daniel says to me, "you were supposed to return that."

"Oh, damn," I reply passively, pouring more lighter fluid on it.

* * *

 **Why must all my possibly illegal/inappropriate chapters be from when I listen to religious music?**

 ** _Emily's Counterpart_ (or basically part one) - Chapter 292 (That's My Song!)**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- a little tradition goes a long way**


	290. Britney Braun: The Panther Wedding

**It is now my summer vacation which means more frequent updates - not like last summer in which I published a chapter for this story every single day - but because I am finished this story and Emily's by early July so _Project: New Generation_ can be born.**

 **According to the Internet, this is how a Wakandan wedding works.**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Panther Wedding

Today is the day that would certainly be one for the history books - or maybe a fairytale book would be a better choice of text. This is all so surreal to me. It's not often that I would find myself to be a part of a royal wedding's congregation.

It's taking place outside in a beautiful sunset, not too hot of a day which is a blessing for everyone. The whole area is just greenery, making it all beam with fresh life. Even as the sun is setting, it is as though nature itself shows favor on Iqadi and Imanu's marriage. The guest list is littered with the rich and famous of Wakanda.

Do you know how hard it is to stay regal and worthy of the royalty the ceremony is presenting? I am pretending to be a professional when I really just want to stand on top of one of the giant Panther statues just because I want to.

I pop right in the middle of James and Angela who were linking arms with one another.

"Question," I state, "would you invite your exes to your wedding?"

"No," James and Angela answer immediately.

"What kind of question is that?" James asks.

"Iqadi invited her exes," I say, pointing them out when I spot them.

"Technically they never dated Iqadi," Angela tells me.

I roll my eyes. "Rejected suitor and an ex are the same things in my book."

Apollo laughs a little. "You don't even read books."

I narrow my eyes at him. Does he seriously pick now to tease me? What a jerk.

"We could get married like this," Xavier whispers to me.

It takes me a moment to fully understand what he just said to me. I feel my cheeks reddening up.

"If you're proposing, I'm saying no," I reply.

"Rejected!" Merida laughs.

"Go away," Xavier tells her.

Merida sticks her tongue out at him. "The only romances I will accept at the moment are from Iqadi and Imanu, and Emily and Daniel."

"What?" Daniel questions, not having heard what Merida just said.

"I give you and Emily full permission to make out in front of me."

Daniel's eyes widen in shock. "What?"

When we start hearing loud drums, we all automatically rise and turn around to see all the grand entrances. There is this giant Black Panther statue that stands boldly with its mouth opened to attack. Within the mouth of the statue, King T'Challa makes a remarkable leap into the air, somersaulting throughout where the wedding would take place. Many from the crowd cheer and they had every right to on this special day. All of us even join in. I'm actually just cheering along since this ceremony is starting off with a kickass gymnastics routine and I'm all for it.

Once he lands on the stage, Queen Ororo walks out from the back with Imanu's family following her. When they all make it to the front, King T'Challa proceeds to kiss Queen Ororo's cheeks, lovingly shake the hands of Imanu's parents, and lightly kiss the head of his little sister. King T'Challa then stands straighter, getting ready to marry his daughter.

Then Iqadi and Imanu appear, ready to walk down the aisle together. All eyes are on Iqadi who is wearing a masterpiece of white and gold with her hair flowing around her. She is an actual goddess. Even her own soon-to-be Prince can't keep his eyes off of her. They begin to walk, arms linked with one another. The drum beat matches the tempo of their steps and the claps from everyone around. At the end, they turn to one another and bow before facing King T'Challa, keeping their hands linked together.

"Remember," King T'Challa starts the ceremony, "I love you. Your families love you. Your friends love you. You love each other. That love must be strong enough for each other, for your family, and for the country that you both will one day rule. You two are the foundation of this nation. A forefront of all the nations in times to come. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Iqadi and Imanu say together.

"You both stand in judgment of the Panther God. We will see what he has to say."

Then it goes all silent. I look around and see that everyone, including The Avengers, has started bowing their heads in reflection. Am I supposed to be doing that? Iqadi and Imanu stand in the front as if their spirits have escaped their bodies. I turn to my friends and see them as confused as me.

"I think it's a religious tradition," Daniel whispers.

"Do they do this in Asgard?" Angela asks Apollo.

"I don't know," Apollo replies.

"You'll find out when he marries Freya," I pipe in, smiling like a goof.

Apollo says nothing. I can guess that he's literally imagining his future wedding with Freya (which will obviously happen sooner or later).

"Can't someone Google this?" James asks.

"Google won't have the answers to whatever is going on," Merida says.

"Google always has the answers," Xavier says.

Emily pulls out her phone from her purse. "What do I type? _'Black Panther Wedding Spiritual Judgement'_?"

Suddenly, Iqadi and Imanu stagger on their feet. Wow, that was quick, whatever that was. I glance at the time and see that only a minute has gone by. Why has it felt like an hour? King T'Challa along with the entire congregation begin rejoicing. I join in as well even though I have no idea what the hell I just witnessed.

King T'Challa reaches his arms out and holds Iqadi and Imanu steady, looking at them with the utmost pride. The couple themselves have the happiest smiles plastered on their faces. Then, King T'Challa holds up both of their arms and turns them to face us.

"The Panther God has blessed this couple," he announces. "Pity anyone who would stand in the path of their happiness. Now let us celebrate their love!"

The loud drums and cheering continue to amplify. I guess the means the marriage is now official. As all the continued chants celebrate the newlyweds, Iqadi and Imanu embrace one another in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 ** _Emily's Counterpart_ \- Chapter 294 (Here Comes the Bride)  
** ** _Iqadi's Counterpart_ \- Chapter 23 (The Prince)**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- time to celebrate the newlyweds**


	291. Britney Braun: The Panther Reception

**Just letting you all know, I am starting another summer of one with no internet at home!**

 **I still can't believe one of my babies are married. I feel like such a proud mom.**

* * *

Britney Braun: The Panther Reception

After the ceremony, Iqadi allows us to help her get ready for the reception since us American girls get to play a major part in the extremely traditional wedding. Speaking of tradition, that whole spiritual thing that happened in the ceremony for Iqadi and Imanu was apparently them seeing their Panther God and having Imanu seek approval. It sounds so far-fetched for them to be meeting their god but I'm from Asgard and everyone there is a god so it doesn't really surprise me.

"The reception will start with a dance," Iqadi explains to us as she changes out of her wedding gown into her traditional reception one.

"Between you and Imanu?" Angela asks.

"No, with you all."

I freeze. No tradition told me that I had a part in this. I mean, I'm flattered but I would have liked a heads up.

"Was I supposed to rehearse a dance number?" Merida asks, already uninterested by the tone in her voice. "Princess, I love you and all - not like Imanu - but I'm not dancing for you."

Iqadi laughs a little. "It is tradition for the friends of the bride to dance her into the reception and hand her off to be with her husband.

"But you're already married," I say. All these traditions are confusing me.

"It shows the guests, who still serve as witnesses, how well I will take care of Imanu of the future."

I'm still not understanding how a dance number will prove such a point but I'm in it for whatever will float their Panther boat and get them started on making Panther babies. Besides, I love a good dance number.

"Let's dance!" Emily exclaims, already starting ahead of us.

-o-

Dancing in this giant crowd as an entrance and a method of finding Imanu may seem embarrassing but given that it's tradition and one of my friends is now a wife to a lucky man, I couldn't care less how strange I might look. Besides, excluding my friends and their parents, I will never see anyone else in this room for the rest of my life.

This tradition itself is weird yet fun. The hard part is to look for Imanu since dancing is pretty simple. You'd think that because him and Iqadi are wearing matching outfits it would be easy to spot him in a crowd but no. He's somewhere in this mess of people. I look around and speaking of not being able to find people, I lost my girls and Iqadi.

Well, this is awkward.

But hey, I can see Imanu from here. I nudge through other people and see him with the other boys.

"Shouldn't you be with the girls?" Daniel asks me.

"I should," I reply, "but I lost them in the hectic sea of party goers."

I swear, there are more people here for this one wedding than there are living in New York (and that's saying something).

"How many of these people do you actually know?" Apollo asks Imanu.

Imanu looks around, not at the people but as if he's looking for someone in particular. When his head stops moving, I can tell that he has found who he's looking for. He's looking right at King T'Challa and Queen Ororo, Iqadi's parents. When he realizes that they're too far to hear whatever he may say next, he confides in us.

"To be honest," Imanu whispers, "I only know a handful of people in this room - you all, your parents, my parents, the parents of Iqadi, and the former suitors. King T'Challa said it would be necessary to know everyone but look at all these people. I barely know the palace staff."

I snort a laugh. If Thor ever made me memorize a list of people, I would move to a different realm. But if I were to speak about Asgard and the people whose names I actually know, it would be a pretty short list (so short that Imanu's list of people he knows in this room is longer).

"Britney, where are Iqadi and the others?" James asks me.

I shrug before opening my arm out to the crowd. "Somewhere in there. It's not like they have a GPS on them. Besides, Emily is the type of girl who would get lost in her own house."

I'm the only one laughing but that doesn't really stop me.

"When you and Freya get married, I'm expecting a giant ceremony like this," I say, nudging Apollo.

Apollo looks at me before rolling his eyes. I wiggle my shoulders in hopes to get him smiling at my statement. His face doesn't budge.

"Come dance with me and we'll find Iqadi," I say to Imanu.

I take his hand and place both of them on my shoulders as we dance formally. At the same time, I look around for my girls. I drape my arms over Imanu and grab the other boys to dance with us. Hopefully, the girls will see them moving and take the hint that Imanu is with me.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable," I say to Imanu, playfully winking at him.

Imanu hesitates, making me laugh a little since my actions were completely intentional.

"Oh my god, Britney, he just got married!" Daniel yells.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not trying to steal him, you morons. Besides, my actual boyfriend isn't complaining."

I still wink at Imanu just for the sake of it. I turn around and see my lost friends still looking for us. I wave my arms in the air so they notice me, which they do before coming over. Iqadi rejoices as everyone cheers that the newlyweds are finally together.

As all that fluff is happening, I feel myself unconsciously smiling. Then, Xavier wraps his arms around me from behind as he rests his head on my shoulder and sways us slowly from side to side.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Xavier whispers in my ear.

"I could use one," I reply.

Xavier separates from me and opens an arm wide. "After you"

I stand on the spot and give him a suspicious look. "You just want to look at my butt."

"I was trying to be a gentleman but yeah, that too."

I turn my head at him to show him how much I'm smiling before I walk ahead of him.

-o-

Near the end of the reception, Iqadi heads over to us once again but pulls Apollo and I to the side. I have no idea why and neither does Apollo. What makes this worse is that even though Iqadi is all cheerful because she's now a wife, she still has this tinge of sadness I can't help but notice. I take a quick glance at Apollo and his wide eyes tell me that he notices as well. Once we're all in the corner, Iqadi looks at us with a sad smile trying to be happy.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Iqadi says to us. "I will not be present at your scheduled farewell but I would just love to say that you two will enjoy yourselves in Asgard. Never in my mind did I doubt such a statement. I will miss you both dearly but luckily I have all these memories to pass the time until we meet again."

Fuck. I was not expecting this. Am I really not going to be seeing Iqadi for this long.

I find myself standing there as I just stare at Iqadi. Apollo's saying something to her but I can't find it in me to listen. Soon, Iqadi becomes blurry in my eyes due to tears so I leap forwards and grab her in the tightest hug I can. By accident, I end up sobbing into her shoulder and staining her dress with my running makeup.

I feel Iqadi hug me in return, patting my back. Then Apollo joins in by hugging the both of us. I can't breathe but this is the good kind of suffocation.

Wow. If I'm a mess now when saying goodbye to one friend, how am I ever going to say goodbye to the others?

* * *

 ** _Emily's Counterpart_ \- Chapter 295 (Flash Mob, Newlyweds!)**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- "So, that's it? You're giving me your seven years of bad luck?"**


	292. Britney Braun: Broken Glass Broken Heart

**All of you are probably going to hate me by the end of this chapter. I know I hate myself for writing this but it really had to happen.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Broken Glass, Broken Hearts

I can't stand looking my room when it's empty and no longer mine. All of my stuff is in boxes and most of it is already shipped to Asgard with some that are going very soon. I just couldn't find it in me to ship it all in one swoop. If someone told my past selves that they were going to be going to live on Asgard, then maybe they would be stoked to go through the horrors that would soon approach them. I never noticed until now that the floor would creak when I put my weight on it, probably because the rug that was once there is now on Asgard.

Just like this room, I feel so empty.

I hear a knock on the door and turn my head to see Xavier leaning in against the doorframe. He walks across the squeaking floor and stands nearby me, waiting for me to say the obvious elephant in the empty room but I keep quiet.

"We need to talk," Xavier says to me.

"I know," I reply. "I just didn't want to start the conversation."

I just wanted to stand in the silence and look at Xavier. Xavier Rogers: the boy with my heart who has large blue eyes that are much more beautiful than any ocean. Like all hot boys, he has this smile that can hypnotize any girl. He smiles with his whole face and I will miss kissing those dimples so much.

Fuck me. I can't do this.

"Before anything happens," I start, "I just want to say that you can be the one to say it's over since I was the one who dumped you extremely early in our relationship. I know how much it hurt you then and I don't want to leave knowing that I hurt you like that again."

"No," Xavier says, shaking his head. "I'm not going to do that. It hurt like hell when you pulled the trigger back then but it'll be even worse if I do it."

"You're being dramatic."

"I'm being realistic."

I cross my arms at him. If anything, we're both being dramatic. I don't want to break up with him and he doesn't want to break up with me. Us being angry at one another is not going to take us anywhere.

Xavier sighs. "Look, Brit, I don't want you to feel as if this is all your fault because it isn't. You want to go to Asgard and I think you should go. You have so much of your heritage up there. If you were deciding to stay because if me, then I would be sure to open that Bifrost Bridge myself and send you there myself."

I laugh a little. "That a little extreme, don't you think?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"You're making breaking up really hard."

"I've never done this before."

"I'm tempted to say me neither but that would be a lie."

"Can we call it mutual?"

"Consider it mutual."

Xavier holds out his hand and I give it a firm shake, sealing the deal.

Xavier and I are officially broken up.

Wow.

That hurts.

I was kind of expecting more pain though.

I take a breath. When I first started liking Xavier, I never expected us to go this far. Then things took a sharp turn when I realized that I was Loki's daughter and he was Captain America's son, I thought that it shouldn't work out. To my surprise, I was the _only_ one who thought that. I think that defying what was supposed to happen is why it all worked out in the first place.

I perk up a little. "I have something to give you."

I turn around and open one of the boxes that are still here. I actually don't have a gift in here for him but I think I can pull something out of a random box that's still here. The first things I see are a handheld vanity mirror and a picture album. I pull out the mirror and punch it with my fist. Xavier jumps back a little as I kick the glass shards to the side and ignore the small cuts on my hand. To his surprise, I hold the mirror out for him which he takes skeptically.

"You're giving me your seven years of bad luck?" Xavier asks.

I shake my head even though that's totally what it looks like. I pull out a small picture of me from the album and stick it in the cracks of the mirror. It's a picture in which I am smiling.

"I was like a shattered mirror, broken and useless," I tell him honestly. "I did give you bad luck and put you in danger with my sharp edges, yet you still took the time to carefully piece me back together and see your reflection with what's there."

Xavier holds the mirror tighter now as he looks at me. His eyes are so deep and vague at the moment that I can't tell what his thoughts are. Immediately, he pulls me into a deep kiss that lasts only for a moment but feels like the best eternity ever.

"We seriously don't know how to break up with each other," I comment whole-heartedly.

"What if you're my rebound chick.?" Xavier questions.

"Wow. We've only been broken up for two minutes and you're _already_ moving on?"

Xavier laughs.

"Besides," I continue, "I can't be your rebound if I'm your ex, Xavier, it doesn't work like that."

"Sure it does."

I know for a fact that he will keep arguing that point until he dies. I just keep my mouth shut and go with it. To be honest, he could convince me that his points are legit.

"I won't even miss you," Xavier says to me.

I eye him and watch him slowly bite down on his lip. That makes me scoff a little.

"You're a terrible liar but that will always be your best quality," I tell him. "Never let that one go."

Xavier gives me his dimple-filled smile before heading out the door.

* * *

 **I hate myself so much I've been crying while writing this.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- A final goodbye to the others.**


	293. Britney Braun: Till the Next Time

**_Note_ \- just in case this is unclear, the beginning is a group chat over text that takes place in the past. It's there just for some sort of nostalgic reason. The little heading will tell you how far back it is.**

* * *

Britney Braun: Till the Next Time, Midgardians

 _Five Months Ago - 4:52 PM_

Group Chat - Emily's Minions

 _Merida: Hey, losers, what was on the history test?_

 _James: The history of women filling in their eyebrows_

 _Emily: LOL I WISHED_

 _Merida: Shut up, James, yOU DONT EVEN GO TO OUR SCHOOL_

 _Angela: I'm not telling you what was on the test since you skipped it without a valid reason._

 _Merida: ..._

 _Merida: I hate you_

 _Xavier: There were three different versions of the test going around since he caught on to us cheating._

 _Daniel: Took him long enough._

 _Emily: Tbh, I think the tests were given out based on difficulty._

 _Daniel: Basically there was an easy, medium, and hard test._

 _Angela: I think he gave it out based on what our current grade is._

 _Emily: I got the hard one but don't ask me about it because I zipped through the test and painted my nails afterwards._

 _Daniel: Same here, minus the spa session._

 _Angela: Medium and I'm still not telling you._

 _Xavier: Medium and something about warfare_

 _Merida: I GET ZERO HELP FROM ALL OF YOU_

 _Britney: I'll tell you what was on my test aka the "easy" one_

 _Daniel: You actually wrote the test? What was even on it?_

 _Britney: *eggplant emoji*_

 _Daniel: I should've known_

 _James: *multiple laughing emojis*_

 _Merida: ZERO_

 _Britney: *more eggplant emojis*_

 _Merida: HELP!_

 _Merida: APOLLO WHERE TF ARE YOU?!_

 _Britney: He's sitting beside me, ignoring all these messages._

 _Merida: JACKASS_

 _Apollo has left the group chat._

 _Britney adds Apollo back in._

 _Britney: Hey Cousin!_

 _Apollo: I'm right beside you irl!_

 _Merida: What was on your test?_

 _Apollo: Emily's nail polish because she spilled it on my essay_

 _Emily: LOL_

 _Merida: *multiple eye-rolling emojis*_

-o-

 _Present Day_

I sigh bittersweetly as I look down at my ankles. On one, I have James clinging to it tightly as he lies on the ground sobbing. On my other ankle lies Angela who's also sobbing her eyes out. I can tell who loved me the most out of the group and I'm not surprised by the results.

"I will miss you, Britney!" James yells, choking on his tears. "Who else is going to play along with my flirty remarks?"

Angela, James' own girlfriend, doesn't even comment on that. She has her own choice of words to say about my departure.

"Now I actually have to spend time with Xavier because he's going to be so alone!" She says.

"Rude!" Xavier says, lightly kicking his twin's waist with his foot.

"Oh please, as if nine months in the womb wasn't enough!"

I push Xavier over with my hand. He instantly grabs my hand and just holds it. I'd make a comment about how we broke up mutually but it feels too nice to stop. Despite this, he is still my first love.

"This is pathetic," Emily states. For a moment I thought she was talking about me and Xavier but she's actually referring to Angela and James on my ankles.

"It's cute," Daniel comments.

Emily rolls her eyes before looking at me. "Daniel and I aren't getting married until you two come back and university's over."

"You better not," I tell the engaged couple. "I'm catching that bridal bouquet."

"Aw, man!" Apollo says sarcastically, adding a snap of his fingers. "I wanted to catch it!"

Ignoring Apollo, I open my arms wide even though one hand is still holding Xavier's. Emily and Daniel hug me from both sides as Angela and James slightly scream from being stepped on by everyone. Now, they're crying out of pain from all the footsteps that are now on their clothes.

"...wow, I feel so loved!" Apollo exclaims as he feels rejected from the lack of hugs (since I took them all, well, not Merida's yet).

"I'll miss you," Merida tells Apollo. To my surprise, it actually sounded genuine.

"No, you won't."

"I'm serious. I will. Even Britney as well."

Everyone is silent because Merida isn't being the Merida we all know and love.

"What the hell possessed you?" James asks her on behalf of all of us.

"All these emotions," Merida replies, wiping fake tears and making fake cries. At least, I think they're fake. I have a hunch that she's purposely surpressing her emotions since she doesn't believe in public displays of feelings.

Merida goes in to hug Apollo who screams at first because who the hell would have seen that coming? Apollo then accepts it even though it's still weird. He picks up Merida and carries he over to where I am with the others. They join in our group hug. Angela and James get up off the ground and my ankles as they wrap their arms around us as well.

This can't get more perfect.

My eyes meet with Xavier's who's smiling happily at me. I wink at him.

Xavier mouths, _'I will miss you more than him.'_

I scoff a little before mouthing back, _'Everyone will.'_

When we part, I know what will happen next. I begin blowing them all a lot of kisses from the bottom of my heart. Apollo cheerfully laughs as he throws an arm around me and starts waving goodbye to them before we both turn around and hear our own way.

"Are you ready?" Apollo whispers into my ear.

"Yup," I respond, nodding my head.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I cry for any emotion I feel. These are happy tears."

Apollo pulls me closer into a somewhat hug as we continue walking. "Whatever you say, Britney."

This is it.

This is goodbye.

* * *

 **So that's it for The Midgardians in Britney's story. They will still be in Emily's story for the few chapters she has left.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- "What's going to be your plan for Asgard?"**


	294. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Where to Start

**After coming back from school with crappy grades, at least I have my fanfics to compensate for this.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Where to Start

Thor walks by my side through the palace on Asgard. This is one of his casual days where he doesn't have to act all royally - which honestly feels the same as if he was acting royally. There really is no difference between fancy Thor and casual Thor unlike Asgardian Apollo and Midgardian Apollo.

"Have you unpacked yet?" Thor asks me.

"Sure," I reply. If by unpacked he means _'throw everything either in your closet or shove it all underneath your bed'_ , then yes, I finished packing.

Thor catches on that I'm lying. Dammit.

"Perhaps you could unpack with Freya," he suggests, pointing over to her.

Freya waves me over. I say bye to Thor as I run over to her.

"Freya, mind if I ask you a stupid question," I say to her, unintentionally sounding awkward.

"Sure," Freya replies.

I love how she doesn't even say something sweet and false like, _'there are no such things as stupid questions'_ because despite what everyone else will say, there are such things as stupid questions and I am a master at asking them.

"How do you live in the palace?" I ask her.

Freya blinks. See, stupid question right there.

"By having a room and eating their food...?" Freya guesses.

"Not like that," I say. "I mean, how do you become accustomed to this type of lifestyle, I mean, I know that Thor took you in after your parents died so I just want to know how managed to get used to it."

"Oh..." Freya's face softens up. "You just have to know that there are people here who love you and want to have you around. Thor saw my situation as a way of him paying my parents back for their loyal services that came to an unfortunate and unexpected end."

And here I am saying that I'll have a hard time adjusting to this palace life. Freya was only a child when she lost her parents and forced to relocate her whole life here. She didn't know anyone whereas I have a few familiar faces. On another note, Thor has been searching for me the whole time and Jane and Apollo let her in their homes so I am welcomed here. I even have Freya who is my friend and hopefully future sister-in-law.

Freya puts a hand on my shoulder, startling me a little from my thoughts.

"I know that you and Apollo deeply miss Midgard," Freya tells me, "but do not fret because I am here to help you both when you are lonely."

I smile brightly at Freya. I swear, if Apollo doesn't marry this girl, I will.

"Any plans for Asgard?" Freya asks, changing the topic.

"Apollo and I were planning to find a way to tell fate to go fuck itself," I rely bluntly.

Freya blinks a little. I hope she understands or has a basic understanding of what Apollo and I plan to do.

"I will help you," Freya says.

"You really don't have to," I reply.

"Nonsense. You have been nothing but kind to me since we first met and Apollo is my dearest friend. Besides, I have been on Asgard longer than the two of you combined. You cannot do this without me."

"Well, we probably could but where's the fun in leaving you behind."

-o-

I find Apollo sitting in some lounge room reading some Asgardian book. This is weird: Apollo is actually reading something. I take a seat on the coffee table in front of him and he doesn't notice me until I lower his book and force him to look at me - unless he knew I was here the whole time and just decided to ignore me.

"Do you know where to start?" I ask him about our whole fate-can-go-fuck-itself plan.

"Of course not," Apollo replies.

I don't respond and he says nothing as well.

"Freya's coming with us," I say to him.

Apollo smiles a little. "She won't know where to start either."

"Dammit." I sigh a little. "It might take forever to find an answer. Promise me that you won't chop off my head in the middle of searching."

Apollo shockingly laughs at my statement, scaring me more than if he were to actually chop off my head.

"Why would I ever kill you?" Apollo asks me rhetorically. "The world would be a much less interesting place without you in it."

That warms up my heart. With Apollo by my side, what could possibly go wrong?

-o-

Later in the day, we get called to eat. I barely touch my dinner. For some reason, I feel too anxious. I catch myself looking at my reflection in a goddamn spoon. This time, I pause while looking at myself, checking to make sure I looked put together.

I didn't.

This Sigyn's eyes are wider, her skin glows brighter. She sits differently, straighter. She is different. _I_ am different. If someone told Amber, Crystal, Courtney or even Britney that they would be be this reflection one day, they would not believe it.

I excuse myself from the table since I'm not hungry and take a walk through the palace instead. I ignore all the death stares from the people who see me as a threat. This will never change for the years to come. I'm not on Midgard anymore. These are people who know who I am and where I come from, hell, they even knew before I did. Just for fun, I whip my hair and throw a wink, swearing that they will have a heart attack.

Then I approach a balcony and just rest on its edge. On one of my first days here, I basically jumped off one because I was terrified and now I find peace with it. Then I look up and beyond Asgard's skies, there are so many more stars swirling and misting into countless galaxies - so beautiful yet so terrifying. I lift my head higher to see more, to hear more. Suddenly, nothing about Asgard seems foreign to me: I belong here.

* * *

 **And now my babies, Sigyn and Apollo are on Asgard.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Sigyn's confidence and lack of knowledge on definitions will take her on an unexpected turn.**


	295. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Only the Best

**I think this story will be having daily updates until I finish it. There aren't a lot of chapters left.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Only the Best

"Sigyn..." Freya mutters suspiciously as she follows my tracks. "Are we allowed to be here? Asgard is not on particularly good terms with Jotunheim."

"Relax..." I say to Freya. "I have relatives here."

"Sigyn, I have a bad feeling about this."

"I have a bad feeling about everything but that doesn't stop me."

"Are you mad?!"

"I might as well be. Everyone says so."

"Why are we here? I thought we were going to Alfheim."

I laugh a little. "We're just making a quick pit-stop."

I remember the last time we ended up here resulted in me ending up underwater and Freya being unconscious because she saved to save me. Then the first time was Apollo and I having fun with the Jotunheim beast. Nevertheless, we're all well and alive after those events so I don't see anything of concern.

"Sigyn, we must go," Freya says in a tone that sounds bossier than before.

I roll my eyes and run ahead of her in the snow. Freya calls after me, trailing me. Then my worse nightmare happens, I run smack into Apollo and fall face first into the snow. I lift my head and spit out some snow that got in my mouth. I look up and see a pissed-off Apollo who probably used either Loki or Heimdall to get here and a kind-of-pissed-off Freya, both of whom are staring down at me like angered parents.

"What are you doing?!" Apollo yells at me. "Have our two encounters with Jotuns taught you nothing?!"

I get up myself since nobody is bothering to help me and I brush the snow off my clothes.

"For your information," I start, "why don't we make good terms with Jotunheim by calling a ceasefire?"

Freya and Apollo are both surprised that I actually had a plan to go on good terms. Then their expressions drop, probably from my own stupidity that I failed to notice in making this plan. To be fair, I made this list when we got here.

"You do know what a ceasefire is, correct?" Freya asks slowly.

"Of course I do," I respond with absolute certainty, even though now that I'm hearing that word a few more times, I actually don't fully understand it.

"A ceasefire implies that we are _already_ at war," Apollo explains. "Nobody fired at anyone, at least not yet."

I nod. "See, this is why you won the history award."

Apollo sighs, bringing an annoyed hand up to a migraine I'm presently giving him.

"A Jotun is approaching," Freya says.

I look over my shoulder and see a lone Frost Giant coming our way. I exclaim with excitement as I run over to him. Apollo gets mad at Freya for pointing it out because if she didn't, I might have never noticed it. Then I hear them catching up to me.

"Oh, look what we have here," the Jotun says, "the heir to the throne of Asgard, a warrior, and the Lokisdottir."

"Only the best from Asgard," I summarize, clearly flattering myself.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are like big blue diamonds?"

Tell me I am not being flirted with. "My eyes are green."

"My apologies, your eyes are too bright that I could not tell the difference."

I am heavily cringing at the failed attempt at flirting. I just vomited in my own mouth. _A freaking Jotun is flirting with me!_

"Beat it," I tell this Jotun, making him mad.

"You witch!" He yells back.

"I've been called worse."

Before he could yell something else or worse, call his army, I punch him unconscious. In a panic, I kick some snow on top of him in hopes to cover his corpse up.

"Does that count as starting a war?" I ask Apollo and Freya.

"Just get us out of here!" They both yell at me.

"Alright, alright," I say, making a portal for us.

-o-

The three of us land back in the palace. The moment I turn around to look at Apollo and Freya, they are both dying and wheezing with laughter on the floor on top of one another. I narrow my eyes at them.

"Not funny!" I yell at them.

"A Jotun flirted with you!" Apollo exclaims, still laughing.

"I am glad we did not go to Alfheim!" Freya adds, also continuing to laugh.

I seriously hate them both right now. Even when Frigga appears, the two of them still continue to laugh on the floor like animals. Frigga smiles a little at the sight of the but turns regal when she approaches me.

"Now that you are done playing around," Frigga says to me, "we have business to attend to."

Apparently that last part was only for me. Frigga takes my wrist and pulls me away, leaving Apollo and Freya to just laugh their hearts away. If Frigga knew the truth as to what we were really doing, she would not have used the terms _'playing around.'_

Frigga takes me to my room and lets go of my wrist. I lie down on my bed and let my upper body lie off the edge so I'm looking at Frigga upside down.

"You have to pick a dress for the convicting," Frigga tells me.

"That's the ceremony where the locked-up criminal's just get reminded that they're getting locked up," I say. Frigga nods. "It sounds like a waste of time if you ask me. There is nothing worse than reminding a criminal that they'll never see the light of day again."

"You are required to attend." She gives me a serious look so I sit up straight. "It is a royal duty that will be a first for you and Apollo. It is mandatory that you wear only the best dress of gold or cream with the finest jewels. Amora will be one of the criminals convicted."

My throat drastically goes dry. "Great."

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Sigyn's taking a quick trip to subconsciously avoid something important**


	296. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Avoiding Elsewhere

**This chapter is an unplanned and unintentional filler.**

 **Just to let you know that the whole idea to have a convicting came from The Selection series.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Avoiding Elsewhere

My day so far has consisted of me sitting in Alfheim, watching all the elves dance around and show off their magic to me. Some of them even asked me for assistance or help for their spells because fate says that I'm the most powerful of them all so I should know what's going on in terms of magi , but I consider myself to be the most inexperienced of them all.

Alfheim has this sense of magic, as if it appears out of nowhere, cropping up so quickly that even the Elves who see it coming are still taken by surprise, especially when I show up. It's their everyday lifestyle but they take it all in as something that only happens once in a blue moon or by chance.

I light up my own hand and let my magic fly around me, looking like a kaleidoscope of my own power. I look up and spin around in it, watching all the sparkles mesh together into something beautiful.

"How do you do it?" An elf asks me. "How could you hold so much power?"

Biting my lip, I glance towards the champagne streams just over my shoulders. I catch my reflection and see strands of my golden hair flying over my face. True to form, my reflection shows me just how I have always been. The daughter of Loki and Amora: frighteningly gorgeous and powerful.

Oh no. That just reminds me of something terrible.

Amora.

Her Convicting.

That's today.

And I'm late.

"Oh, shit..." I mutter to all the Elves at my feet as I stand up from kneeling. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry, I have to go. Shit!"

I immediately make a portal for myself and jump through.

-o-

I appear in the main ballroom in the middle of another criminal's convicting. When my feet hit the ground, guards hold up their weapons but stand down when they all see that it's only me. I stand there awkwardly and run to the front where Thor stands front and center. Jane is at his right-hand side, Apollo on her other side, and Frigga at Thor's left. All of them wear variations of the most expensive gold and cream fabrics. They are doing a splendid job at hiding their disappointment in me. Then to the side are Thor's warriors in training, all wearing the same cream-colored armor.

Everyone stares at me as the current villain being prosecuted gets dragged away.

I magically change my casual outfit into the gown Frigga and I agreed on: a dark cream-colored dress with scallops of golden lace and a tight bodice. I am barely wearing any makeup nor jewelry and did nothing special with my hair.

Amora gets dragged to the front and looks at me all funny but cunningly. She's the last criminal in line. Some may say that I'm late to the whole event but I'd consider myself to be right on time.

Apollo catches my eye and mouths to me if I'm alright with this. I simply nod back and put my eyes on Amora. She's forced to her knees, handcuffed to the extreme, and still wears her bright red and scandalous dress, minus the crown which Thor may have confiscated when he locked her up.

Thor clears his throat and decides to start the process. My hands are shaking. Now that I'm standing here in front of the whole event, I'm not so sure I can go through with it. My mind starts drifting back to Alfheim and all that magic there, but I force myself to focus. It's hard to fight this rising sense of panic, of losing control over something I never had control over.

"Amora, what is your crime?" Thor asks.

I roll my eyes. I know that question is a part of the whole process, but at this point, we'll be here for years just to have her answer it.

Amora tilts her chin up and fakes a thinking expression. "Attempted murders, abuse and torture, inappropriate and irresponsible uses of magic, tormenting, kidnapping, threats to Asgard and Midgard, and a lot more I cannot seem to remember. If you were to ask me, which you did, half of those are not crime in my eyes."

Thor doesn't react. "That is fine, given your case and Amora, those are all crimes. And how long is your sentence?"

Amora scoffs. "For life unless you let me out early on good behavior."

On the outside, I am a neutral member of the royal family just witnessing my own mother being convicted. On the inside, I am laughing so hard at that statement. My mother? Good behavior? Who is she trying to fool?

"Now you may go and pay your debt to me," Thor says. "Are there any objections to this convicting?"

My hands are shaking even harder than before. They start to glow from all the panic in my body - a nervous trick that I have not seen in so long - without my consent so I hide them behind my back. I try to stop them but I don't think they'll stop until I do something that has to be done.

I swallow my nerves. "I object!"

Everyone falls silent.

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- What is Sigyn going to say?**


	297. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Amora, Did You Know?

**Okay so this chapter is kind of short but I really had no idea how to make it longer without making it seem as if it's dragging on.**

 **This idea came to me at Christmas during church where one of the hymns was called "Mary, Did You Know?"**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Amora, Did You Know?

All eyes are now on me after I objected to Amora's convicting. Even Amora is bewildered at first because of my objection. I can't blame them for all being surprised since they all probably assumed that I'm the last person who would do this since Amora has caused the most harm to me out of everyone else. If given any other day, I would've just allowed her to have been thrown in jail.

"Sigyn, are you sure you want to say anything?" Thor asks, believing that I didn't mean to object in the first place.

I am suddenly unsure. Why did I object again to all this?

"Allow her, Thor," Amora surprisingly encourages, "I am sure she has a lot to say."

Tears appear in my eyes and I blink, allowing them to just fall down my cheeks. I take a breath from where I'm standing and walk off the stage until I'm standing right in front of Amora. My mouth is slightly opened in shock as I stare down at her. I feel heavy on the inside as if I have so much to say, but everything is just so cluttered that I don't know what to say first.

"Eighteen years..." I mutter to her. "Eighteen years of you wanting me dead without you giving up."

"I am your mother," Amora spits back, "and you knew damn well what I wanted. All that power that you have no control over, especially since you attempted to give it to me on numerous occasions. What more did you expect from me?"

"Eighteen years is the amount of time you spent trying to kill me is what you're really trying to say. Don't you dare give me that _mother_ crap because I know that. I will always know that you're my mother and I don't need you or a damn mirror to remind me. Listen, you have shaped me and made me. Without you in my life, despite your cruelty, I would not be like this and you would still have your freedom. You have committed numerous acts of treason against me like you just confessed, and I will not let you go unpunished."

After all that, I take a breath. Amora was right, I really did have a lot to say.

I grin a little. "I actually find it kind of funny that you still call yourself my mother after all that."

"Funny?" Amora questions.

I nod, taking a small step closer to her. "Amora, did you know that you'd be looking into the eyes of your daughter eighteen years after you made a plan to kill her? Did you know that your baby girl would live a life on Midgard? Did you know that your baby girl would make friends and fall in love? Did you know that your baby girl would make a bond with her killer? Did fate tell you any of that because it certainly didn't tell me anything!"

"Even _if_ I had no intention of killing you, your fate will still stand!" Amora yells at me. "I did not write that, Sigyn! Not only will you wield all the power but you will die at the hand of Apollo!"

The guards surrounding her and even my family behind me all tense up at her outburst but stop when I raise my hand, signaling that this is all under my control. I really hope it stays that way because I have absolutely no idea where this will go.

"Fate will stand where it will and dictate what it wants," I say, kneeling down so that my face is near hers. "I will allow it because I know that I will never have a say in that. However, what you say I allow myself to put my input in."

Amora now glares at me. I give her a quick smirk as I stand up straight again, now looking down at her all chained up. It doesn't hit me until now that seeing her like this gives me so much pleasure.

"I said that I was going to kill you and I'm serious," I say to her.

Amora scoffs. "Believe me, my child, I have seen you in action before. You do not have the strength to do so. Your emotions always get the best of you."

I scoff this time just to mock her. "I don't need strength. I have my fate and it says that I have more than enough _power_ to do so."

I watch as Amora's eyes open with fear as I can feel my power surging through my veins. I look down at my hands that continue to glow before looking back at Amora. She's scared. In the background, I can hear someone telling me to stop whatever I'm going to do and stand down. Footsteps are approaching me and that's when I curl my dominant hand and hold it right at Amora's chest.

"Sigyn, no!" I hear someone, or everyone, around me, yell.

But I ignore them and everything that happens next goes too fast for them to stop me, or for me to even stop myself.

"Goodbye, Amora," I say.

Instantly, I scream and all my power explodes all around.

Nobody can stop me now.

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- if you're wondering if Sigyn is actually going to do it, just you wait.**


	298. Sigyn Lokisdottir: The Most Powerful

**This chapter was deeply inspired by _Winter_ (Marissa Meyer). And just like the book, this chapter messed with my emotions.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: The Most Powerful

I am at my breaking point.

I hold Amora in my magical grip, centering my grasp on her chest. It shoots upwards and the guards who were holding her have flown off. Both of us are suddenly trapped in my magic which encircles us in a dome of green. It feels as if the world around us has completely disintegrated and all that's left is us, bonded together by my power. Amora wretches around, breaking free from her restraints as she holds out her hands to fight back.

Poor Amora. Vicious and guilty Amora.

She's no longer a match or a threat for me because with all the energy and rage that I feel inside my body, there is no stopping me once I've started. Only with Amora have my true intentions of magic been violent up to this extreme extent. Amora, in her determination to overpower me, doesn't attempt to make an escape from it until I feel my hand grasp around the power inside her body. Her willpower to survive tightens in my own hand, sizzling on my skin. I grunt, fighting through that painful sensation. I secure her magic in my fist and feel an uncontrollable and animalistic howl leave my body as I yank it towards me. I jump back, opening my hand and seeing her power there.

 _All mine._

Sweat drips down my face, my hair clings. My muscles ache. I look at up at Amora and feel her strength against me weaken drastically. She then falls to the ground, lifeless.

 _She's dead._

Her golden locks cover her face as her skin transforms into a deadly shade of white. Trembling, I hold the power I stole from her as I walk closer to her body. I lightly kick her body over so that her dead eyes are looking up at me as I combine my power with hers. I take a deep and shocked breath as it all enters my body before I look down at Amora, grinning happily and maliciously.

I look up and see the magical dome we were in now gone. Everyone in the room is staring at me with mixed expressions.

"What's wrong with her?!" Someone unfamiliar shrieks at me. "What did she do?!"

"Give her some space," Someone with authority commands. Possibly Thor? "If any of you take a step closer to her, I will banish you this instance!"

My blood continues to boil as I look at Amora. My hands are glowing with this new fusion of power that surges in my veins.

"I did this for vengeance!" I scream at Amora. "Now you know how I finally feel! To think that you wanted me dead so you could have my power but look at this now! Oh this beloved irony! Like you said, this is fate! You said it yourself that I will be the most powerful of them all! I already was but now I am more powerful than ever!"

Then I feel someone tackle me to the ground and pin my wrists against the floor. I've lost my grip on Amora and can feel my head spinning. Shards of broken glass are on the floor along with weapons that have been thrown at where Amora and I once were. I arch my back until I get control of my hands and instinctively claw them into my hair.

"It's alright," the one who tackled me says. I think it's Apollo. "I've got you."

"Go warn Loki!" An different insistent voice demands. Jane, maybe? "Go to him now before I lock you up myself! We need to figure out what happened!"

I yank hard on my hair, still screaming at this power that inside me but nobody could figure that out. My body is burning like a wildfire, searing my flesh from the inside. His strong arms continue to try to hold me still and stop my thrashing. I struggle against him, kicking and writhing, and screaming. The strong arms are unrelenting with a familiar and kind voice behind them. This is definitely Apollo.

"Sigyn," he whispers softly to me. "Sigyn, calm down. You are truly scaring me."

That's a damn lie. Nothing scares him. He's just saying that so it'll make me relax. It doesn't work though, but that doesn't stop him from trying the same method.

I scream until I black out.

-o-

My eyes spring open and I immediately squint them shut due to the blinding lights. I feel my chest jerk upward and bite down on my bottom lip due to the shock of pain going through my body. Suddenly, I feel two cold hands press down on the top of my chest, calming me down. It's Jane, trying to keep herself together after everything that happened at the convicting.

I grimace. "Everything's fine, right?"

Jane nods. "Thor and Apollo are sorting out the chaos that came after your outburst. You know, if you're mortality wasn't set in stone, what you did would've definitely killed you."

I'm not surprised. My body certainly felt like it was going to give out after it happened.

"Thor isn't going to arrest me for criminalistic actions?"

"Thor is making your case to Asgardian officials. They believe that you should be restained but Thor is arguing on terms of capital punishment."

I allow myself to sink into the pillows of the bed that I'm lying on. Jane starts brushing a hand through my hair.

"Amora's dead?" I ask softly.

"Amora's dead."

Those words echo in my head, bouncing off the walls of my skull. With that confirmation and the memory of all that magic, my mind starts spinning with all these new thoughts. All that rage I exposed to Amora just poured out of my system all at once and I killed her. I still hate pretending that I loathe her with all my heart and soul. Without her and her wicked ways, I wouldn't be where I am now. I just hate her for what she has done to me and my friends.

I love my mother.

I hate my mother.

I killed my mother.

How screwed up is all of this?

* * *

 **I'm not going to lie, this chapter was so intense for me to write.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Sigyn's Final Words**


	299. Sigyn Lokisdottir: Epilogue

**This is the last chapter of the story which means that the much more meaningful author's note** **is at the end.**

* * *

Sigyn Lokisdottir: Epilogue

After all that chaos, I just needed someone to talk to. I have people like Apollo and maybe even Freya, but I just wanted someone who wasn't even there and who I know will not judge me as much as I know everyone else definitely will. That just leaves me in the prisons talking to Loki.

"I was not expecting you to do that at all, let alone during the convicting," Loki says to me.

"Oh, so, Amora can chase me my whole life for my power but when I take hers it's a bad thing?" I respond with an unexpected sass. "Mad at me for acting out or something?"

"I never said you were acting out, I was just surprised. I probably would have done the same eventually."

I cross my arms and rolls my eyes at him.

"Sigyn, she was your mother," Loki reasons for some weird reason. "I am sorry."

I wasn't expecting him of all people to give me condolences. I wasn't expecting any condolences to begin with, especially since I was the one who killed her.

"It doesn't matter," I tell him.

"Of course it matters," he replies.

"I had a reason and motive for my actions. I - "

Truly under all this satisfaction is still a sad girl who killed her mother and will be killed by her cousin. _I am still the sad girl who killed her mother and will be killed by her cousin._

I choke on a small sob. " - she's actually gone."

I wipe my eyes even though I don't think there are any tears in them. It just feels like an automatic gesture to do in the moment.

"She's gone but what she wanted still stands," I say. "My fate to be killed by Apollo is still existent."

Loki casually shrugs. "I would not dwell on that as of right now. Just remember that you still have a family. There is Thor, Jane, Frigga, Apollo, and - "

"You."

"And me."

I shake my head since he isn't getting my point. "No, you were always there, even before them. I remember when you meant nothing to me, when I wasn't aware of your true relationship towards me. But then you became one of the main reasons why I had puffy bags under my eyes and the urge to rip out all my hair. I would stay up till dawn thinking about you. It's bizarre how a person could mean nothing to you but in the matter of the slightest second, they could change your whole world even if they make your heart drown in a sea of tears and create a whirlwind of the most dangerous adventures for you."

I shockingly smile a little which confuses Loki so much. He's literally walking on eggshells now around me, being careful of what to do and what to say.

I take a step closer to his cell. "After all that you've put me through, you would think that I hate you which I did for a while. We've all made choices and, although I don't excuse all of yours, we can't rewrite the past. I've learned the hard way to accept your actions and express how they have affected me. But in the end, I appreciate and honor the sadness and anger I have ever felt towards you. This might be odd of a daughter to say but thank you for abandoning me, Father, your absence has been the biggest presence of my life."

I wait for a response from Loki. To my surprise, he is speechless as one single tear rolls down his cheek. My heart swells a little as my small smile grows to take up my whole face.

"You have no idea how brilliant you are," Loki tells me sincerely. "I believe that you are not as crazy as you want everyone to believe you are."

I smile with tears of joy in my eyes, using my magic to enter my cell to go hug him.

-o-

Though I may be the daughter of a castaway prince, my life has never been the conventional fairytale. I never had ballgowns, sidekicks or a knight in shining armor but variations of those things somehow found their way to make my life so great.

I still find it incredibly funny how one fateful choice can make everything in your life so drastically different. One of the most important moments of realization was that even though my birth name is Sigyn Lokisdottir, I will always be Amber, Crystal Hepburn, Courtney Brown, and Britney Braun. All of them have shaped me into who I am today. They all had a way of reminding me of who I am, even when I wanted to forget. Those identities allowed me to live out in the open, allowed me to act normal. My attempts to differentiate between them only neglected a fraction of the complete me. After all, they can never _fully_ go away.

The best of me is yet to come. My fate is yet to come. It's all going to come but for now, I will enjoy all the time I have left all while trying to change it. It won't happen for a while, I know that for sure because if Apollo really wanted to kill me, he wouldn't have missed his shot the first time. It may just be delirium, but I'm overcome by a deep, sweet certainty that maybe I am meant to survive. That my ultimate purpose lies somewhere beyond the depths of my mind, sometime beyond this frenzied moment.

Just because you have a destiny, doesn't mean that you don't have a life to live.

* * *

 **When I first wrote the character Sigyn Lokisdottir - she was only meant to be Britney Braun and Emily's antagonist. I never pictured her as Loki's daughter, Xavier's girlfriend, Emily's friend, Apollo's cousin, and the more attributes she has with her own in-depth backstory. Sigyn is, without a single doubt, one of my favorite characters to ever come to my mind. Without her, the whole series will not be what it is today and certain characters would not be developed or seen in a way different from their portrayal in Emily's.**

 **Whether you've been with this story from the beginning, joined somewhere along the way, or just binge-read it all now, I thank you all for taking the time to read this and take part in the adventure. You are one of the reasons why this story is at 300 chapters and not 3.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- there is a Project: New Generation sneak peek included :)**

 **~ MysteryGal5**


	300. Project: New Generation (Sneak Peek)

**Project: New Generation** \- After years of growing up in their shadow, the kids of The Avengers are ready to face the world to save it from growing threats and sometimes even themselves.

* * *

Project: New Generation - Sneak Peek #1

 **"Everyone in this life is forced to grow up fast."**

Emily walks down the hallways of SHIELD and stops when she sees the person who she's looking for. She sighs, still debating with herself again on whether she should actually go through with this. Seeing no other options after the others bailed, she continues walking towards her last option.

"James!" Emily exclaims, sounding as positive as she could be. "How are you, my great friend? I was trying to look for you earlier but couldn't find you. You know, you were my _first_ choice."

"After Angela, Xavier, and Merida," James replies.

Emily's gleeful expression just got slapped off her face. Instead of apologizing, she gives James a look.

"Seriously?" She questions. "Is that going to be a thing because - "

Emily cuts herself off when she sees James begin to laugh. She doesn't understand why since she just blew his ego, but joins in awkwardly. He playfully throws an arm over her shoulders and rocks her from side-to-side like a ship at sea.

"You're my dear friend, Emily Stark," James tells her. "And you have been for a very long time. We're both very much alike, you and I - rich, good-looking, and fun at parties."

 **"We're entrusted with high levels of tech, enemies are out to get us, and other not only put their trust in our hands but their lives. If we screw up, the penalty is a lot more serious than getting caught breaking curfew."**

Angela looks at the sky ahead of her from the pilot's seat of her quinjet. She takes a breath before making the choice to force it down like her father did during the war. Angela unbuckles her seatbelt and gets up. She straps on a jetpack and kicks open the window with all her might. The overwhelming wind-pressure entering the quinjet blows her back; but as she flies, she props herself on the wall with her knees bent and starts her jetpack. She soars out the window and hears her jet crash and explode behind her.

Angela flies higher in the sky and increases her speed. She looks up and sees her brother falling from above. Angela holds out her hands and grasps his arms. The impact of catching him causing the two of them to spin mid-air. Once they've stopped spinning, Angela hears Xavier which brings a smile to her face.

"That was close," Xavier says.

"How'd you know I'd make it in time?" Angela asks.

"Twin telepathy."

 **"It's no hyperbole when people say that lives are on the line. One wrong move and all your loved ones will die."**

Iqadi looks at the ground. Her heart begins to swell as she turns her eyes white, rising up her arms. The night sky becomes darker than it already was as she fills it with thunder clouds. Everyone looks at her with their hands hovering over their weapons as they wonder what she's doing.

"Someone is taking you all down one-by-one and it will not rest until you are all taken care of," Iqadi states, purposely avoiding their eyes.

"Who?" Someone asks, scared of what they answer will be.

Iqadi looks at them, her eyes completely opaque. Lightning strikes in the sky behind them as her expression becomes sharp.

"I am," she admits.

 **"But that's the reason why we're fighting."**

Apollo stares at his cousin who stands in front of him. Though he has seen her cry on numerous occasions and has witnessed her emotional breakdowns several times, the kind of sadness in her eyes was the type that has been there for over a decade. Sigyn looks up at him as tears fall from her eyes with a shrug of her shoulders as if that was supposed to enlighten the situation.

"We are going to have to accept it..." Sigyn whispers to him. "My time is finally running out..."

"No," Apollo replies.

He blinks and she's already gone.

 **"When all is said and done and you lose all your hope; you remember that you're not doing this for yourself, but for each other. You fight for your people, your friends, your family to keep them all alive, and they fight for you so that you can return home with them."**

"Merida..." Daniel mutters, shaking his head. "I can't do this. I can't control the Hulk or - "

"They want a beast and you have that!" Merida exclaims at him. "You're just letting them beat it out of you!"

Daniel pauses, putting his head in his hands as he hears Merida load her bow in preparation for the next battle. He focuses on his breathing as he thinks about how much his Hulk and the damage it causes terrifies him. Then he comes to realize that those events have already plagued him and he walked away of those. Now Merida is involved and if he gets her in more danger because of him, that's even worse than a trauma, it's guilt.

Daniel feels his eyes turn green on their own. He looks up at Merida and she smirks a little.

"You trust him?" Daniel asks her.

"Without a doubt," Merida replies. "The real question is, do _you_ trust him?"

Daniel takes a sharp breath, not answering that.

 **"Everything from SHIELD to The Avengers Initiative to Project: New Generation was built on that simple promise..."**

* * *

 **If you want an extended sneak peek, check out Emily's story. But why bother doing that when you can just go straight to the story?**

 **Again, I just want to give one last thank you to everyone :)**


End file.
